Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told
by i'mherepresent
Summary: The truth, it was always hidden from Ichika, kept away from his reach. But after he encounters a part of his past he starts to wonder and tries to uncover his obscured past. But he will soon find that the more he knows the more danger he attracts, as the Phantom Task aims its fangs at him and a new power will soon rise and extend its reach to break the illusion he calls reality.
1. Chapter 1:Resurfacing

Infinite Stratos: Truth be told

A/N: First fanfic of my life, I became hooked to Infinite Stratos when I started watching it a few years ago and decided just days ago to write a fanfiction about this great anime. Reviews are greatly welcomed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

CHAPTER: 1

"Impressive."

"The young pilot seems to have quite the talent, for him to last against M and our best operatives, even if he is clinging on the edge of his life are pretty striking."

Twelve figures in a dimly lit but enormous conference room, despite their cold voices, feverishly discuss the phenomenon they were currently watching on the ridiculously huge holographic screen in the center of a wide spherical conference the screen was a live skirmish of IS units, the crowning achievement of the inventor TabaneShinonono, which became the catalyst for global change and the eventual tilting of powers between males and females. But those enlarged armors are not the phenomenon they were deliberating about, it was one particular pilot of these said weapons. Piloting a white IS known as the [Byakushiki], he was already a phenomenon to the rest of the world as the only male able to pilot the weapon that only women can operate. His existence is a big skyscraper that attracts the attention of many countries and organizations, even the interest of malign and secretive groups and one these malign and secretive groups is currently watching him fight possibly one of the toughest battles in his life. The name of this phenomenon is IchikaOrimura, from the time he first mounted an IS, he was already under the watch of this same organization known as "Phantom Task".

The twelve shadowy figures seated in the dark conference room are the leading members of Phantom Task. Watching as their objective fight for his life against the operatives they sent to capture him, but even at such a disadvantageous position, he miraculously lasted the merciless barrage of his attackers.

"Though battered and scarred, he still manages to hold his own against our best."

Said one of the figures who had a ton of rings on her fingers.

"Considering whose bloodline he came from, this would hardly be a surprise."

One of the figures retorted with a devilish grin.

"I hope that crazy girl doesn't turn him to dog treats before we even get our hands on him."

One of them casually said as she elegantly sipped the wine from the goblet she was holding.

"Now, now let's not underestimate him, he did well in the past incidents right? But I hope that the Brunhilde doesn't ruin this event."

Another said while she crossed her legs and taps her fingers eagerly on the conference table.

"Look, it's not the Brunhilde but I am sure they're here to help the boy."

One of the figures leaned back to her chair in an annoyed manner.

The twelve spectators became infuriated at the meddling of some uninvited characters, speeding towards their struggling comrade. The intruders are representative candidates with the exception of the one piloting the scarlet IS which happens to be the latest fourth generation of the IS units. They are the target's close companions who annoyingly dropped in to aid him.

"Well so much for capturing him covertly."

One of the dimmed figures face-palmed at the imminent failure of the operation and it was followed by a chatter of the other spectators. Meanwhile in a balcony not far away from the noisy conference table, a figure dressed in an eerie but beautifully sewn robe and a hood that totally conceals the face of the enigmatic observer also overseesthe live battle from a wide holographic screen set at the edge of the balcony. The only light that illuminates the balcony were the hooded figure sits is the holographic screen and that made it hard to figure out whether the concealed spectator was a woman or a man, excluding the fact that the eerie hood and the overly long robe already conceals the perception of others about the seated figure's gender .The hooded spectator focused on the face of the male IS pilot, for some reason it was smiling inside the imposing hood, like it was pleased to see the male IS pilot survive the deciding blows dished out by the agents of the Phantom Task.

"Quite the pilot he is."

A tall figure said as she suddenly emerged behind the hooded observer. The figure was a tall woman with a very slender build and has a long flowing hair as black as the blackest night that reaches to her thighs. Her body was perfectly curved in the right places and endowed also in the right places, in other terms a very sexy woman and her black military attire was complimenting her curvy body. Also her face was very pretty even in a barely lit ambiance and gives justice to her very sensual body, a world class pageant would be unbefitting for her if she were to join. But the only thing that is distinctive about this woman besides her beauty is her eyes, as red as the thickest blood, piercing and very unnerving, in other words very terrifying, giving off the aura of someone deadly. But oddly enough it was complimenting her goddess-like visage and figure, like a very attractive flower coupled with poisonous thorns.

"If he's pressured some more, I won't be surprised if he is able to defeat one or two of our operatives."

The newly arrived beauty stated as she made her way to the hooded figure's side.

This two were also part of the Phantom Task, they aren't the leaders calling the shots but they hold quite the authority in the organization judging from their presence, especially the hooded observer who exudes such mystery and power.

"Seems the intruders aren't bad as well, especially that fourth generation pilot."

But the hooded observer merely ignored the gorgeous beauty's statement as enigmatic spectator merely converge more on the male IS pilot. It is almost like it is not seeing anything else on the screen, just the male IS pilot.

Understanding the reason behind the lack of response from the seated observer, the beauty decided to remain quiet and observed the battle herself.

The battle progressed from a one-sidedbeat down by the operatives of Phantom Task to the male pilot recovering and actually fighting back. That alone was impressive enough and worth a thousand praises considering each one of those operatives especially Madoka Orimura a.k.a "M" can infiltrate a maximum security military base and come out with minimal or no scratch at all. A sinister grin etched on the beauty's face which made her even more attractive at seeing the skills of the young male pilot slowly surfacing. Sparing a glimpse on the seated observer she noticedthat the both of them share the same sentiment, even if it was hard to notice considering the overabundance of clothing.

The battle between the seven operatives of the Phantom Task against their target together with the representative candidates' heats up as both sides became eager to end the battle. The pilot of the [Byakushiki] dealt with M and her [Silent Zephyrs], while the pilot of [Schwarzer Regen]and the [Raphael-Revive II] took on three operatives and the pilots of the [Blue Tears], [Shen Long] and the latest 4th generation [Akatsubaki] battled one operative each. The operatives excluding "M" are using a new IS unit that the Phantom Task created and has never been seen by the world, but how they were able to acquire cores for there IS units is a big mystery. These new units called [Hunter], a 3rd generation IS,its color scheme is pitch black with red linings on the wrists and feet, it resembles the [Uchigane] but having a flight unit of a [Revive], its armaments are quite identical to the [Revive's] weapons but equipped with more speed-oriented gears.

Automatically the hologram projectors opened four additional screens to cover the battles between the representative candidates and the operatives. But the focus of both the enigmatic spectator and the beauty centered on the battle between the [Silent Zephyrs] and the [Byakushiki], the twelve onlookers seated on the conference table focused on the battle between M and the male pilot as well.

"The time has come to see the extent of his abilities, against M he will be pushed to the limit and beyond, then and there we will know what he has hidden in his sleeve."

"I'm more interested in his IS, thatTabaneShinonono may have a ton of loose screws in her brain but she is the perfect epitome for being an unpredictable person."

"If we're lucky maybe we can acquire those precious 3rd generation frames from those students mainly that 4th generation hehehehehe."

"Whether we acquire the IS units of those candidates is inconsequential as long as we achieve our objective, the failure of his capture can be overlooked."

The discussion in the conference table grew noisier as the twelve figures chatted about what they might gain out of this operation. Originally they sent M and six of their best pilots to attempt the capture of IchikaOrimura and his IS but his capture weren't really a main priority, they intend to make him fight hard, hard enough to make him reveal a certain trait that they thought long ago vanished.

"Seems they have access to the information regarding Ichika, well it can'tbe helped sincethey are the Phantom task's leading lights, it's no surprise they were able to uncover information that was zealous kept even from them."

The beauty said as she went at the edge of the balcony and mischievously stared at the occupants of theconference table.

"What do you think? Is it alright for them to know?"

The beauty inquired the obscured person who was ignoring her ever since she arrived. Regardless of the complete absence of light in the balcony, the terrifyingly cute pout of the beauty made was still evident. As if a response to the scary attempt of the beauty to act cute, the hooded figure turned to her for the first time, only to give her a very a typical reply.

"Shhhh"

The figure merely raised an index finger and made the gesture used to shut people up in a subtle way.

The beauty just sighed and crossed her arms and returned back to the side of the hooded observer. She knew that if she continued to talk, no reply will ever come, she just returned to watching the furious battle between the [Byakushiki] and the [Silent Zephyrs].

The melee stretched on unexpectedly, the twelve leaders of the Phantom Task were surprised. Despite the lack of enough experience by the students of the IS academy, they managed to go toe-to-toe with their overly experienced opponents, especially Ichika. At first, he was being turned into Swiss cheese by M, showering him with a rain of lasers. But now, Ichika is actually fighting on near equal terms with M. Ichika executed many complicated movements and attempted a lot of bold counterattacks, of course M easily shrugged them off but Ichika seemed to be improving each moment that passes, each attack that hits him sharpens his senses and his judgment and that started to astonish the spectators back at the base, even the two from the balcony glued their eyes upon the battle between M and Ichika.

"He is still being overwhelmed M, but he doesn't seem to be backing down despite his overwhelming disadvantage."

"Why won't he, he is becoming more and more sharpened by this battle, maybe there is no failure in this operation at all."

"This is still too early for us to assume that he has it, because if not there will be a lot of very dire repercussion."

"Let's not be a pessimistic, after all he lasted this long against opponents way above him in terms of skill and experience and let's not forget that now he is actually edging through M's ferocity."

The conference table once again became noisy as discussion after another broke out, with the unprecedented turn of events the leaders are now truly surprised by Ichika's will and determination. But their curiosity was more enticed at how Ichika, a less experienced pilot compared to M could pull off complicated movements to elude M's precise strikes.

Meanwhile, compared to the boisterous conference table, the balcony was quieter with the two silent spectators concentrating on the hologram screen covering the skirmish.

"He is not bad at all, such an improvement for such a short time. I guess I was wrong I when I doubted 'her' judgment."

The gorgeous beauty thought while putting her hands on her right cheeks, making another vain attempt to act cute. But her attempts failed sadly, although she has the beauty she is not suited on cute gestures for a fact that she looks more like a sexy vampire that was trying to act like an innocent school girl.

"His control over his IS is slightly…. No better than the early minutes of the battle. Reacting faster against attacks coming from all directions and actually making a few effective counters and being able to sustain a fast paced combat against highly trained opponents, very remarkable. Also I heard his IS burns its energy fast but he managed well in controlling his energy consumption, did he just configured his IS while battling the battle only elapsed for about 30 minutes. Close enough little Ichika."

The beauty thought while making a very chilling smile that passes as her delighted reaction. The more she watches Ichika battle desperately the more her smile becoming twisted, she hugs her body to suppress the obvious lust she felt the moment she laid eyes on Ichika's desperate face.

"Ufufufufufufu! How nice it would be if I can keep him in my quarters as my personal toy, I always wanted little brother I can have my way with."

The beauty thought loudly while giggling in such a petrifyingly adorable manner.

While the beauty beside it started rambling something about handcuffs, gagging and puppy dog eyes, the hooded figure continued to concentrate on the clash between Ichika and M. Like all that saw Ichika's abnormal rate of progress the concealed onlooker was surprised, it raised its face a little and the light coming from the hologram projector revealed a smile of satisfaction upon its partially revealed face. Seeing two IS twirling, spinning, flying around at insanely fast speed while throwing attacks at each other was a very exhilarating that the slightly revealed face of this mysterious spectator smiled even more.

But every battle has its ending and the end of this battle is nearing. The hooded figure started tapping its fingers on the arm handle of its chair, like its counting down to the end. The battle now shifted to the advantage of the students, as the representative candidates slowly overwhelm their adversaries. While the battle between the [Byakushiki] and the [Silent Zephyrs] are still on equal footing but it was obvious that Ichikais slowly gaining the upperhand.

"It's close to the end, isn't it?"

Finally snapping out of her delusions of Ichika, the beauty returned to her usual terrifyingly calm demeanor.

After fighting seven highly skilled IS pilots, after a grueling disadvantage, and after being bathe by beams and missiles, Ichika finally made a breakthrough by defeating M and the [Silent Zephyrs]. The six remaining operative of Phantom Task was utterly stunned and so areIchika's friends, the twelve leaders of Phantom Task back in their headquarters fell completely silent, and the once boisterous conference table was hushed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"..."

"….."

"…."

"….."

"…."

All twelve leaders were stupefied with some their mouths hung open. A pin drop would be pretty loud in this dense silence.

While the two in the balcony had different reactions, the hooded figure smirked as if the impossible happening that they just witnessed was just as it expected. On the other hand, the beauty giggled like a sadistic school girl.

"UFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU! Amazing! M is defeated! She was defeated by an enemy who compared to her is a complete beginner! Hehehehehehahahhahahaha! I can't even begin to comprehend what kind of emotion poor M is feeling right now! HahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The beauty started laughing really hard, almost fainting due to excessive laughter.

"Stop fooling around Chigusa, Let's go."

The hooded figure finally spoke in a voice which seemed similar to a person being possessed by a ton of demons. Hearing its voice would make a person think it has ton of voices overlapping each other.

"I thought you were going to give me the silent treatment the whole day."

The beautiful woman, whose name was revealed to be Chigusa, spoke in a less dignified tone due to laughing hysterically over the outcome of the fight.

"Mind your tone Chigusa, I am your superior. If you want t wake up with your head still attached to your shoulders, you should refer to me with respect."

The hooded figure said in a calm way, a terrifyingly calm way.

"Understood."

Chigusa merely straightened up and reverted back to her frighteningly composed demeanor.

And with that the two exited the balcony and vanished in the pitch black hallways.

Meanwhile, the hushed conference table is still silent, not one of its occupants uttered one word due to the spectacle they just witnessed. But it didn't last long; the silence was broken by a broadcast from one of the operatives they sent.

["M's been defeated and her capture is certain. And regarding the target's capture, we are unable to continue the objective; the situation presents a great chance of our defeat as well. Requesting new orders."]

"Pull back now! Instructors from the IS academy will be there soon, abandon the current objective and return back to base."

["Understood!"]

The transmission ended and the leaders finally snapping out of the surprise, now had varying reactions.

"Well? What now?"

"The only thing that I'm sure of is the group will be in the hot seat for a while."

"I'm sure that the Japanese government will be very agitated with this and will probably hound us more from now on."

"Let them! It's not like they can harm us or anything. But as a change of topic, the defeat of MadokaOrimura is an unforeseenoutcome and what is more boggling is the fact that she lost to IchikaOrimura who is inferior to her in every way."

"Then the mission wasn't all failure, at least we found out about his "hidden" capabilities. Next time we can prioritize his capture after we deal with this."

One of the leaders took out a flash drive and inserted it in a terminal, the large holographic screen revealed an image of what may seem like an angel, a flaming angel.

"What is that?"

One of the leaders inquired.

"An IS of course."

"I have never seen an IS like that before."

"Another of TabaneShinonono's creations I suppose. There is no one else in the world capable of creating really advance IS units, like how she nonchalantly revealed the first 4th generation IS while the world was just entering the race to develop 3rd generation IS's."

The conference table once again burst to life when the chatter of the leaders of Phantom Task entered another heated discussion about this new enigma. But one of the leaders decided to question the topic at hand.

"What is the point of us bickering over this? Is this mysterious IS even a threat?"

The leader who questioned stood and spoke in a loud and irritated voice. But one of the leaders who had a ton of rings in her fingers retorted to the question.

"Of course it is."

"And why is that?"

"When it single-handedly destroyed our base in Norway."

All of them widened their eyes to that revelation.

(Scene Change)

In a barely lit hallway, there were two figures treading through the darkness, one was tall and really pretty even if she was nearly eclipsed by the thick darkness blanketing the scarcely lit hallway and the other was covered by the long robe and its face concealed by an eerie hood. These two were the spectators on the balcony.

"We can at least talk rather than acting like mutes here."

The tall woman whose name was Chigusa teasingly said to her hooded superior.

"….."

"(Sigh)"

As expected there was no reply. Chigusa could only sigh as her failing attempts to make a conversation with her companion made her look like a fool who was talking to a statue.

The creepy silence between the two stretched on until Chigusa's earpiece beeped as it received a call.

"Hello."

"[Commander, we have news about the unit responsible for the destruction of our base in Norway.]"

"Oh! Do you now, then speak."

"[The unit was spotted by our satellite appearing and disappearing near Okinawa and it was confirmed by our agents who are stationed in Okinawa as well.]"

"So it's Japan now huh?"

This mysterious IS that was responsible for leveling the Phantom task's base in Norway, have been appearing and disappearing like an elusive wraith, emerging and vanishing from one country to another. After it single handedly decimated the base in Norway, it fade away like a mere illusion, but just 2 hours after its first act, it reappeared above the Mediterranean waters. Flying without any direction before vanishing again. Then it was spotted once again near the border of Saudi Arabia then vanishing once more and reemerged hovering above the crags of the Himalayas before phasing out near Malaysia. And now it was located hovering near Okinawa.

"Well monitor it for the meantime and-"

"[BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ]"

Chigusa had to remove the earpiece because of the brain shredding static that suddenly erupted.

"Oww! What was that?"

The unexpected noise can still be heard loudly from the earpiece, so Chigusa crushed the annoying thing.

"A disruption wave."

The hooded figure casually said without turning to the confused beauty behind it.

"A Disruption wave of this magnitude can't be possible unless it is a-"

Chigusa's eyes widened in realization and made a very wicked yet playful smile and the hooded figure turned to her as if it was approving her deduction, if there was no hood covering its face a very sinister smirk would undoubtedly be seen etched on its face.

"Those twelve idiots, do they know about this. It would be troublesome if they knew anything deeper, they would surely pester us about not informing them."

"No need to fret about it, no matter how hard they dig they will find naught but pointless answers"

"I guess you're right, so we focus on Ichika then."

"Yes he is of great importance, but we will do no action regarding the matter."

"WHAAAAT!If we remain passive our plans would definitely be derailed by those idiots."

"Soothe your worries Chigusa, remember desirable outcome comes those who wait and don't concern yourself about those arrogant weakilngs. Their usefulness is about to run its course."

Chigusa, who knew full well what her concealed companion meant, smiled happily, giggling as if a vexing problem that she had will finally vanish.

"Ufufufufufufufufufu!"

And with that they continued to silently strolling through the darkness.

(Scene Change)

"You mean that IS is responsible for the destruction of our nerve center in Norway."

"Without a single iota of a doubt."

The leader who presented the image of the mysterious IS stated full with confidence.

"Our base in Norway has 60 able pilots and that base also possesses 32 [Hunter] IS units, do you seriously think that our Norwegian detachment can easily be destroyed by a single IS."

"This is a recording from one of the survivors of the attack, she was completely in panic and shock but her testimony may confirm the validity of this claim."

One of the leaders held her hand to her side and suddenly out of nowhere, a woman dressed in a black military uniform gave her a disk. She then inserted the disk and the video played showing the surviving agent recuperating from one of their medical headquarters. Despite her completely battered appearance and her delusional rants, she was able to reveal, in between of her raving, the exact events leading to the bases destruction.

"Was she the only one that survived?"

One of the leaders inquired.

"One of the ten that was able to make it far from the base, apparently the survivors was able to reach one of our secluded reconnaissance outpost not far from the destroyed base.

"I can't believe it! A base with 32 IS machines get demolished in a blink of an eye. How many of our [Hunter] units survived the attack."

"Five, and in the condition those units are in, they're as good as scrap metal."

"Preposterous, our [Hunter] units are 3rd generation IS models and they are powerful enough to fight toe-to-toe against the modern units today, but for them to be beaten even if they had the advantage in numbers is absolutely outrageous."

"But may I remind everyone that the [Hunter] models are still in its trial periods and not complete yet and besides it was solely replicated from the two second generation IS models, the [Uchigane] and the [Revive]. Our engineers just tweaked the OS and characteristics from those 2nd generation units to create the [Hunter] models."

"Still regardless of them being in their trial stages and their 2nd generation origins, our [Hunter] models are a match for any other unit."

"But they were shot down nonetheless."

With that statement, the others leaders began murmuring and whispering regarding this mysterious event.

"Let us leave the issue regarding our units in a later time and let us proceed to the testimony of the survivor."

The other leaders concurred and quieted down and centered their attention to the holographic screen. A few moments later the video started. There were only three persons, the surviving pilot and two doctors who were questioning the traumatized soldier.

"[Captain SakuyaHojo, can you reiterate the happenings before the destruction of the base in Norway.]"

"[…]"

"[I will say again Captain SakuyaHojo; tell us what happened at the base.]"

"[…..]"

"[She's still in severe shock; we might not get anything out of her at this state.]"

"[T- t-there…..was…..a….]"

"[What? What did you see?]"

"[An…angel]"

"[An angel? Can you describe it? Can you give us a more concrete description?]"

"[….]"

"[Captain?]"

"[I-It…..was….enveloped… in…..flames…]"

"[Flames? Alright, well what was its initial behavior?]"

"[…..I-It…..just…..floated above us…..staring and then there was a rain of…]"

"[Rain of what Captain?]"

"[Uh…eh…aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!]"

The poor soldier just panicked like her greatest fears were chasing her, additional medical personnels had to come in and restrain the panicking patient.

"Well… whatever she saw, it must be terrifying enough to driveher this near to insanity."

The video was paused and it left all twelve leaders at the edge of their seats, although they are listening to a stuttering retelling of the events in Norway, but every word that the survivor utters slowly shakes the skeptical standpoint of the heads of Phantom Task.

"Was she the only one interrogated? What about the 9 others that survived with her?"

"Unfortunately, the moment they arrived in the recon base, seven of them died on the spot and the other two were in a state that will take months of healing before they can utter any decent words. So Captain SakuyaHojo was the only one capable of retelling what happened in Norway."

"So I guess every personnel excluding those ten died at the attack."

All of them now turned serious as they now realize the outcome if ever an incident like this happens again.

"We can discuss about this later, for now let us turn our attention back to the video."

As one of the leaders proceeded to pull everyone out of their funk, the video then resumed. After being restrained and drugged, Captain SakuyaHojo was a bit calmer from her panicking state a few minutes ago even though she is in a trance like she is being hypnotized. And with that the interrogation continued.

"[Well, Captain Sakuya, I will ask again. What did that IS do that led to the demolition of the base.]"

"[…..]"

"[Captain Sakuya?]"

"[It….. Swooped down and….Released a flurry of flaming beams from its wings….And its eyes….. Unleashed rays of lightning…I saw many were turned to dust by those attacks…and the pilots who tried to fight it….Were erased…]"

"[You mean they never stood a chance.]"

"[…Yes]"

"[….]"

"[After 15 minutes… there were only ten of us left…..]"

"[And then?]"

"[We tried to shoot it down with our IS…..but…..it just…danced…..around….us…like it was….playing with us…]"

"[Then?]"

"[It…..vanished…..and reappeared above us…and then...it released a wave…..we felt…a sharp…pain…in our…..heads…]"

"[What happened then?]"

"[It…shot us down…with….flaming rays….and…all of us crashed….]"

"[…..]"

"[I crashed on the ground….my…vision…blurring….and….I….saw….it…approa ching me….]"

"[What then?]"

"[It was staring right into my eyes…..it…..was…standing right…beside me….and it…..said….]"

"[It said what?]"

"[Bya…ku…shi…..ki…..]"

"[Captain?]"

"[….]"

"[Captain Sakuya!]"

"[….]"

"[She fell unconscious and her heart rate isdropping fast!]"

The medical staff quickly scrambled around the patient and tried their best to keep her from dying but….

"[BEEEEEEEEEEP]"

"[She's lost now; there is nothing we can do.]"

And the interrogation endedwith one life ended along with it.

The video stopped, leaving the leaders stunned.

"It wasn't just me right? All of you heard that right?"

One of the leaders said while the expression of astonishment is still evident in her face.

"Of course all of us heard it."

"What could this mean?"

"It is obvious that it is after the [Byakushiki]."

"If the [Byakushiki]is its objective, then how come it attacked on Norway and not on the IS academy."

Soon all twelve leaders of the Phantom Task started squabbling about the new problem they have in their hands however it was brief this time when a voice suddenly disturbed the argument.

"Squabbling amongst yourselves won't generate any answers."

At the sudden, a cold and commanding voice reverberated throughout the dimly lit conference hall. All the quarrelling leaders suddenly turned to where the voice came from. As if phantoms that suddenly appear, five women came out of the darkness cladded with black military outfits, their intimidating presence was overwhelming giving off the presence of highly trained killers.

"Is that your way of addressing your superiors Yuuko?"

One of the leaders started to reprimand one standing in the middle for the rude greeting.

"I am only stating a fact here, bickering won't merit any answers."

The woman who stood in the middle of the arriving group whose name is Yuuko stated without any hint of respect. She was tall with a body possessing sensual curves, her jet black hair falls half way to her waist, her eyes were glowed a greenish hue when it reflected the light from hologram projector at the conference table despite her bangs almost covering her eyes.

"Anyway, regarding to the topic of your squabbling, I can't convey anything about the reason of IchikaOrimura's involvement in this issue, but I have something more pressing to tell you regarding what happened in Norway."

"Don't bother, we already knew what happened."

"Sakuya's testimony was complete, almost complete. But she didn't know that the intruder didn't just attack the base, it also hacked through our database and stole a considerable amount of information."

Yuuko said with a smirk gracing her pretty face.

"WHAT! It hacked our system!"

"That was not even the best part, logs show that the time it hacked our database coincides with the time when it was pounding the base to dust."

"Hacking without making any contact with our terminals, that is one risky ability.

"If that blasted thing reveals any sensitive information about us then we are as good as dead!"

"Don't worry the information it stole was not any of the vital ones, logs indicate that the information that was stolen was our Intel about the IS academy; its pilots, machines, staff, students, everything especially about the male pilot and his machine."

Yuuko said in a nonchalant tone.

A bundle of folders was thrown on the conference table by Yuuko and all folders seem to contain the stamp "TOP SECRET".

"What is this?"

One of leaders grabbed the bundle and took one.

"It's about rogue IS's sightseeing the globe, apparently the one that attacked our Norwegian detachment was just one of the wandering machines stalking this world like ghosts. I bet you didn't know about this."

Yuuko suppressed a laugh at the sight of her superiors at a loss for words.

"Well that will be all; I'm taking my leave mistresses."

Yuuko curtsied in an almost mocking way before disappearing in the darkness with her four subordinates.

"That girl never changes, she still doesn't show us any respect."

"Still regardless of her disrespectful streak, she is very competent in her work. That is what makes her a valuable asset, alongside Chigusa and Chisaya."

After a brief exchange of words, the leaders of Phantom task skimmed through the folders and soon they found themselves shocked for the third time.

(Scene Change)

"Do you think that elusive IS is….by any chance…...after the Byakushiki?"

Chigusa inquired to her superior and strangely enough the hooded figure that's been quiet most of day became a little chatty if the topic is about Ichika.

"I can't can't say anything certain but aren't you forgetting that the IS and the pilot are a package."

The hooded figure said in a slightly playful tone, an unusual deviation from its normal demeanor.

"Hmmm….are you saying that it's after Ichika and his Byakushiki."

"The IS only holds the part of the way, the pilot is an indispensable factor."

"You are absolutely right!"

Chigusa exclaimed in a glee but voiced the other question that popped in her mind.

"But what could a rogue IS want with the 'delicious' Ichika."

The term 'delicious' made the hooded figure tilt its head slightly.

"Your vulgar way of referring to others is very unpleasant to the ears."

Suddenly a new figure stepped out of the dark, a tall figure dressed in the same attire as Chigusa with long azure hair flowing down to her waist and possessing slender figure enough to not lose to Chigusa. Also similar to Chigusa, this news beauty's purple eyes glows noticeably despite in a near pitch black environment.

"Hey! Long time no see Chisaya where have you been hiding this whole time, I haven't seen your serious facein quite a while."

"Hmph!"

"Your face going to cramp up if you don't smile even a little."

"My behavior is not your concern Chigusa."

"Ah! So mean!"

The new beauty whose name was Chisaya chose to ignore Chigusa's banter and quickly saluted to the hooded figure.

"I have heard of the skirmish between Madoka and Ichika and that IchikaOrimura won."

The hooded figure merely nodded.

"Then we have to put the plan in motion before the other party gets to him first."

"No, we will do no action."

A bit surprised, Chisaya voiced her curiosity.

"But why? The culprit in the attack against our detachment in Norway is now on Okinawa and with the testimony of Captain Sakuya there is no doubt that the objective of that rogue IS is none other than IchikaOrimura and his IS."

"Ichika is still in the midst of uncovering the buried truth in his past, until he attains the completion of himself; we can do nothing but watch."

After giving it a thought, Chisaya yield to the wish of the hooded figure.

"I understand."

"That is right Chisaya! You're not the only who wants to see him!"

Chigusa exclaimed while flailing her hands in a cute manner.

"Chigusa…..It doesn't suit you to act so childishly."

Chisaya coldly pointed out the fact without even looking at her.

"Doesn't it? (Sigh)….I thought it would be a good change of pace. But from your comment I guess it doesn't suit me at all."

At an instant Chigusa's childish tone suddenly turned into a cold and sharp voice and her eyes even in the dense darkness, glowed like the red flames.

"You are more suited to your usual despicable self and not the childish manner you horribly portrayed."

Chisaya told Chigusa in an almost insulting tone.

"Watch your voice harlot if you don't want to lose any limbs."

"Threatening me? Ha! That is a bit of a downgraded since you would usually decapitate first and ask questions later. Perhaps this is your flaw manifesting itself."

"And being a chatter box is a very degrading trait to your already degraded self."

As the two traded criticizing comments on each other, the tension suddenly rose in the dark hallways similar to the tensions present at the prologue of a war. Their IS units in standby mode suddenly flickered in the darkness, Chigusa's bracelet sparked and Chisaya's armband glowed. But before they could deploy it, at a sudden flash, the floor, the walls even the roof became ridden with very deep slash marks, miraculously though both of them were unharmed like it was intentional that they were left unscathed.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOR; I TRAINED YOU TWO ENOUGH TO NOT ACT LIKE SPOILED BRATS."

The hooded figure who has its hand raised to the sidesaid in a cold and deadly voice, a bracelet was glowing from its wrist. Evidently the slash marks were the doing of the hooded figures IS and the two women who knew it would be dangerous to tax the patience of this concealed figure,stopped their bickering.

""Understood""

Both muttered in unison.

Soon the three started to walk and silence once again blanketed the dark hall way. But the dark ambiance soon changed into a stormy one, as the trio arrived at a huge circular hallway with walls made of glass like material with exception of the floor which seem to be made of sleek metals, it looks like a giant glass tube similar to those underwater aquariums in theme parks, the only thing that is off is that the hallway is set up so high. The glass hall connects the conference building to another building, its high position could provide a spectacular view but not thing could be seen because of the unusually strong rain falling from the ominous black skies. The sheer denseness of the rain almost covers the surroundings like a thick mantle of watery mist; the only thing that clears the nearly obscured environment is the bright flashes of lightning arching down from the skies.

"Hmmm… An ominous storm. Ufufufufufufu! I can tell that the next events will be very chaotic."

Chigusa said in her mind with a very evil smirk, it seems her childish façade and her ill-portrayed cute gesture was replaced by a terrifyingly calm and mature behavior.

"Interesting, the ensuing pandemonium will soon throw the world into disarray."

Chisaya silently pondered while wearing a twisted smile on her face.

"You two seem to be distracted in your thoughts."

The unexpected voice of their reclusive leader snapped the two beautiful vipers from their thoughts.

"Well….I was just thinking about something pleasant happening in the immediate future."

Chigusa replied while looking away, still wearing a wicked grin.

After Chigusa's morbid reply, the hooded figure turned to Chisaya who masked her similar interest with an indifferent face and remained silent.

"….."

The hooded figure merely turned forward and proceeded to walk if not for Chigusa's sudden voice.

"Oh! I almost overlooked this other issue."

Chigusa suddenly brought up a new topic out of the blue.

"And what issue is that?"

Chisaya turned to Chigusa with a slight glint of curiosity in her eyes. Chigusa on the other hand made another evil smile and turned to Chisaya.

"What about Chifuyu?"

The question seemed to have ticked someone off and that someone is the none other than the hooded figure. At the mention of Ichika's sister Chifuyu Orimura, their introvert leader radiated a sickly purple mist and ever so slowly turned its gaze to the two women behind it and revealed two fiery blood red eyes full of barely controlled rage. At the sight, Chigusa and Chisaya flinched a little, a momentary fear in their fearless existence.

"…."

"…."

Both didn't utter any words, both didn't dare, they knew what happens to those who speaks when their leader is in this state. At the best, there will a few specks of bones left to bury.

"(SIGH)"

After a painfully long moment, the hooded figure calmed down and the tension that filled the glass hallway that was comparable to the pressure down in the deepest trenches lessened a little.

"Do not worry about Chifuyu, when the time comes she too will understand the futility of her action."

The hooded figure calmly said while the suffocating purple mist still persists on its form. It took a few moments before the asphyxiating presence coming from the hooded figure disappeared. When the tension dissipated completely, Chigusa and Chisaya made a knowing smile.

"THE TIME IS AT HAND, WHERE ALL THE FABRICATED REALITIES WILL BE SHATTERED AND ALL THE LIES WILL BE CAST ASIDE…..THE WAITING IS DONE. LET THE TRUTH BE TOLD."

As if an applause to the hooded figure declaration, the storm outside raged even more as the rain became denser and the lightning became fiercer. With that remark, the three became silent not because there was nothing to say but all that was worth saying has been said already so the three silently made their way to the next building.

The lightning flashed ever so brightly in the skies as if it was the wrath of heaven descending on earth.

"(FLASH)"

The three arrived at the end of the glass hallway.

"(FLASH)"

The huge blast door at the end of the hallway hissedas itautomatically opened.

"(FLASH)"

The huge door finally opened and the three made their way inside.

"(FLASH)"

The three stepped inside the new building and behind them the blast door slowly began to close. But…

"(FLASH)"

The fifth and brightest lightning entered the remaining space in the door, temporarily blanketing the dark room with a blinding light. However the shadow casted by Chigusa, Chisaya and the hooded figure appeared as giant winged knights in that momentary flash before the blast door closed entirely.

This is the beginning….


	2. Chapter 2:Inner workings

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: Here is the next chapter; it took longer than I thought. Forgive some crappy scenes here since I'm new to writing this kind of styles. There may be several OCs to be added later on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 2:

"Where am I?"

Ichika, who has no idea on where he is, wandered aimlessly in an unknown beach. The gentle breeze coming from the unearthly horizon was singing a melody to Ichika's ears, like it was lulling him to sleep. The tranquil skies above gave a very peaceful ambiance that would make anyone forget their problems. Ichika thought he was in heaven, a heaven that was very familiar to him.

"I feel like I have been in this place before."

Ichika said as he treaded further towards the misty shore. He turns his head left to right, taking in everything his eyes sees. All were very familiar to him but he couldn't put a finger on it.

"I know I've been to this place in the past I just need to confirm it, if only there was a thing here that would recall my memories."

And as if an answer, the mist in front of Ichika slowly dispersed. As the mist became thinner and thinner, a feminine form was gradually revealed. A girl, in a white one piece dress, was standing in front of him; she was a bit shorter than Ichika but was undeniably beautiful. A soft breeze swept the shore and caused the shining white hair of the enigmatic female to glide along the soft touch of the breeze.

"Ichika….."

The girl called out to Ichika as she held out her white hands to invite him. On the other hand, Ichika who was entranced by the beauty in front of him, made no reaction or maybe he couldn't make a reaction.

"….."

After a few moments of Ichika standing still like a statue, he was finally snapped out of his astonishment when the girl's soft white hands took his and held on to it tenderly. The girl smiled so innocently that Ichika gawked at her like an idiot.

"Ah…uh…what…you…what…I mean…ah…no…ah!"

Ichika stuttered as his verbal functions failed. The girl in front him smiled even more as if she found Ichika's panicked face amusing.

"I can tell you already let your memory of me slip away from your mind…..I'm so sad that you can't recall your memories."

The bright smile of the innocent girl suddenly changed into a heart-wrenching sad expression, Ichika felt all the guilt in the world for giving this innocent little girl a reason to be sad. Thinking of a way to cheer her up, Ichika tried to throw away his shocked expression and smiled at the teary-eyed girl in front of him.

"Ah…..I…uh…I'm sorry about my reaction and I'm very sorry that I couldn't remember you because well…"

His plan didn't work and tears threatened to fall from the girl's eyes and as if to make Ichika's guilt even heavier, the girl looked straight into his eyes. Ichika saw the girl's eyes; tears are already threatening to fall. Her sad and longing gaze was pleading to him to remember her and it didn't take long for things to go downhill for Ichika as the girl started sobbing and the tears rolled down her white cheeks. Ichika is now desperate, he felt like he was the worst monster in the entire cosmos; he must make it up to her.

"I'm sorry! Please stop crying. I seek your forgiveness for my despicable mistake. I…."

Ichika grabbed the girl's shoulders as gently as he can and apologized for his transgression but he soon became speechless again when his eyes met the girl's azure orbs. He felt a tug in his head and in an instant a flood of memories swept through his mind. First they were incoherent and shadowy but slowly began to clear up, the memories soon became as clear as day. It was about the beach trip that they had a couple of months ago. Ichika saw when he rubbed the suntan oil on Cecilia, the time when Rin almost drowned, when Laura was wearing her very cute swimwear, when he saw his sister in such a daring swimsuit, when he fought the [Silver Gospel] and when he met a girl in the same place as he is in right now and that girl awfully looks a lot like the one in front of….

"Ah!"

The girl's sobbing face disappeared in an instant and was replaced by an innocent but extremely happy smile the moment she felt Ichika remembered her now.

"I remember now, your that girl I saw when I was shot down by the [Gospel] and….wait weren't there two of you?"

The girl smiled at him; there were no trace of sadness or doubt in her angelic visage. She slowly touched Ichika's left cheek and caressed it gently causing Ichika to nearly purr.

"I knew you wouldn't forget us."

Seeing the girl finally smiling, Ichika smiled as well.

"I had a feeling that this place was familiar because I have been here before and….I knew that you and the female knight gave me the power I needed to protect my friends."

Ichika returned a warm smile to the beautiful girl in front of him and girl's face seemed to have developed a faint blush on her white cheeks. She removed her hands from Ichika's cheeks and took both of Ichika's hands from her shoulders before tenderly clasping it with both her hands.

"The power you thought we gave you was not ours but yours. We just helped you find it."

The girl smiled tenderly causing Ichika to blush and look away in an embarrassed manner. But he soon realized what this girl really is.

"Ah…wait, are you my…"

The girl merely nodded.

"Not just me, there's two of us."

"…."

Ichika fell silent for a short while before smile again.

"Well, who would have guessed that I would meet my IS, this world really is unpredictable and just now I was fighting-"

Ichika was slapped by reality; he remembered that not just a while ago he was fighting someone who could be his sister.

"What happened to the [Silent Zephyrs] and what happened to-!?"

Ichika started to panic but he calmed down when the soft hands of the little girl reached to his cheeks. She tenderly gazed at his eyes to calm his anxiousness.

"Don't worry she's safe, you're far too kind to even think of killing."

Ichika calmed down at the girl's words. He doesn't remember much of what happened during his fight with his attackers, but he clearly remembers that he stood no chance especially against Madoka. He tried so hard to try and remember what happened but his head started to ache like nails are being pounded deep into it. The pain was so intense he collapsed to his knees while both his hands were squeezing his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The pain almost made Ichika lose consciousness if not for the warm embrace that suddenly relieved him of his pain.

"Ichika, it's alright. Don't force yourself to remember those memories, you will remember them. Don't worry."

The girl was hugging Ichika close to her while she tenderly ruffled his hair. The embrace quickly banished the pain that Ichika was feeling and it replaced his agony with a soothing feeling. Both of them stayed like that for a while.

"Why am I so weak?"

After a long silence, Ichika asked a self-pitying question, the disappointment and the sadness was evident on his face.

"Weak? Now why did you arrive at that conclusion? You won that skirmish."

Ichika was surprised but didn't react, his eyes merely widened for a moment before nearly closing. He was too tired to make any strong reactions.

"You aren't convinced, perhaps you will when you remember."

"No, I just find it hard to believe that I would even stand a chance against the challenges thrown at me."

The girl looked down on Ichika's sad face and made a sad smile herself.

"You're strong Ichika, strength is not always determined by power or by skills.

The little girl tried comforting the miserable Ichika, but Ichika kept quiet.

"…"

The girl was becoming worried of Ichika's view of himself. She pulled Ichika closer to her and rested her chin on his head.

"Do you know why we were able to achieve our second form, my master?"

The girl brought up a question that also bugged Ichika in the past.

"…..Why?"

"Because of your determination, your kindness, your want to protect those who mean a lot to you is what gave us the power to achieve a new form."

The girl said with an honest smile on her face, this caused Ichika to slowly straighten up from the comfort of her embrace. Ichika looked at her face; there was no hint of a doubt. He knew that pitying himself won't do anything, so he stood up with renewed vigor.

"Sorry about my depressing attitude, I guess I still have a long way to go. But I will strive to become stronger so I can be worthy as your pilot."

Ichika was revived and smiled ever so lively that it also made the girl return a smile.

"Seeing you happy like this brings us so much joy, continue to be like this Ichika because no matter what challenges you face, you are never alone."

The girl held out her hands and Ichika took it without hesitation. They walked for awhile in the sandy beach before the girl led him into a mysterious grass field Ichika never saw before.

"Being able to spend time with you is really a great gift to us, but you have to wake up now Ichika."

The girl meekly said in a sad tone.

"You mean this is a dream?"

"Yes."

The girl said with her head lowered, obviously she doesn't want Ichika to leave yet but it is imperative that she allow him to. She couldn't do anything but sadly lower her head and Ichika quickly noticed the sad turn of her expression. Ichika thought it was something that he did again.

"Hey, even if this is a dream, I won't forget you."

Ichika smiled which in turn made the girl smile as well.

"Your companions are probably very concerned about you back in your world. Returning now would relieve them of their worries."

"I wish I could but I don't know how."

"Just pass through the field."

The girl pointed at the unearthly grass field that was divided by two phases of the day, the half where he and the girl were standing is day and the other half was night. Even though he hesitated, Ichika finally walked towards the night half of the field. But for the last time, he turned around to the girl and asked her…..

"Before I go, can you tell me your name?"

Ichika asked the little girl that kept him company in this strange world.

"…..Setsura."

Instead of being surprised or shocked, Ichika made a knowing smile and waved her goodbye. But something far behind the little girl who was Setsura was another woman, clad with armor and holding a long and wide sword. She was like a knight, an angelic white knight. Ichika waved at her as well before stepping into the other half of the grass field.

"He's back to where he belongs."

Setsura said with a lot of longing in her voice as she turned around and looked at the armored woman behind her.

"Why didn't you speak to him?"

The armored knight didn't answer but locked her gaze on Ichika's receding figure.

"….."

Setsura stared at her for a while until the knight finally spoke.

"After all that you said to him, he still doubts himself."

The white knight said as she removed her helmet, revealing the face that resembled the appearance of her first master, Chifuyu Orimura.

"It is to be expected; he can't overcome his fears and weaknesses in an instant. But with his attitude, ideals and the people that are surrounding him, he definitely will."

Setsura who puts a lot of faith on Ichika, stated without any hint of uncertainty.

"Yes that is true, he is strong. But how strong can he be when the enemies he is facing are beyond his reach, what is more is the opponents he will face knows of his history and his foreseeable future. No doubt that they will utilize that to play Ichika into their game"

Setsura slightly became anxious on hearing the knight's words, but shrugged it off and smiled.

"Then that is where we come in, after all our purpose is to protect Ichika from their grasp."

Setsura said as she glided in front of the knight. The knight was silent for a few moments before finally speaking.

"You were right; perhaps it isn't my place to speak of our master like this."

The knight said with a slight regret in her eyes.

"Don't say that, I know that when it comes to our master's welfare, you are the most zealous one. Besides-"

Setsura was interrupted by a massive black sword nearly cleaving her in half. But she quickly disappeared in a burst of snowflakes and emerged behind the mysterious attacker. The white knight didn't react at the sudden attack though and merely stared the attacker who is almost identical to her in appearance, only that this newcomer is cladded with black armor, like a mirror image of the white knight.

"What the little girl spoke about you is true; however by suppressing his power you are hampering his ascent."

The black knight scowled at her opposite when she removed her helmet. Revealing the face that looked like the female version of Ichika, the only deviant trait that she had is that she never had even one inkling of Ichika's gentle presence.

"Allowing him to utilize his power is very perilous since the consequences coupled at the release of his potential is very dire and may threaten the stability of his mind."

Setsura, who was nowhere near angry or scared after being attacked, ardently said.

"Don't you see that by doing so he will be able to tap to his unlimited potential."

The black knight turned her head to Setsura with a displeased look on her face. But her conversation with Setsura was interrupted by a white broad sword aimed to smite her in half. The black knight instinctively blocked the descending white blade with her black sword, when the two massive swords made contact the surrounding grass field turned into a fiery nightmare.

"Kurokishi, you're remarks of endangering our master is completely unforgivable."

The white knight who was directly above the black knight pressed down her sword.

"Byakushiki, you're frail and weak ways in looking after our master is intolerable."

The two warriors locked in that position before Kurokishi swung her black sword that caused Byakushiki jump away, landing not far from her. Setsura didn't interfere in the hostile encounter but her sadness and disapproval of the antagonistic encounter was clear and bright as the roaring flames that were devouring the once beautiful plain they were standing in.

"Face it Byakushiki, sooner or later our sisters will find Ichika and whether you like it or not he will unconsciously tap to his power."

The white knight narrowed her eyes and retorted to her opposite's words.

"Do you really think that he will fight alone, he has a lot of strong and loyal companions and aid him."

"His companions are nothing more than redundant nuisances; I would bet that only you and Setsura can fully support him. But I'm beginning to doubt whether you will succeed or not."

The tension between them reached its climax before it fell when the black knight turned around the other way, as if losing interest on the confrontation.

"Fine, do what you want. Protect him from the inevitable. But in case you two forgot, I will remind you again, I'm always just one step away from corrupting our pure master."

Byakushiki and Setsura winced a little at Kurokishi's parting words. Soon the black knight, after leaving those words vanished like ashes being blown away and it was followed by Byakushiki and Setsura going their own ways, disappearing in the thick mist that blanketed the meadows. The flames receded and the meadows returned back to its peaceful beauty without any trace of the hellish state it had earlier, and the only sound that was heard in the empty meadows was the soft whisper of the breeze.

(Scene Change)

"I hope the others are okay too."

Ichika thought as he treaded further into the dark half of the meadows, he was walking for a few moments before a very bright flash of light enveloped him. Ichika closed his eyes at the blinding sight; he has his eyes closed for a while before taking a peek outside. The first things that registered to his eyes were white curtains surrounding him, then the blanket covering him. Ichika knew immediately that he was in the IS academy's infirmary, he looked around but no one was there. He tried getting up from the bed but pain reverberated through his body causing him to lay back.

"Guess I'm back."

Ichika lazily sunk back on the bed and pondered about the things that transpired today.

(Scene Change)

"Well, do you have anything to say?"

A certain teacher angrily said while tightly clasping an attendance book.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Five students in sieza position couldn't look straight at the angry teacher's face. Judging from their faces, they were scolded for hours in this position and the scolding was even more painful since the one who was lecturing them was the Brunhilde, Chifuyu Orimura.

"Well, Miss Orimura….I…uh…what I'm trying to say is…"

The german girl tried to reason with the enraged instructor but got her verbal functions shut down immediately the moment her gaze met the flaming eyes of the angry teacher.

"Did you girls know that you broke more than a dozen of rules and not only that all of you acted on your own and even engaged those hostiles without any permission. By all means all of you should be suspended for 2 months and be put on probation."

Chifuyu angrily stated the consequences of the student's reckless actions. Upon hearing this, the five girls flinched in horror at what they just brought upon themselves. But the girls didn't regret their actions because it was to help Ichika, so from the very beginning they were already prepared for the consequences.

"Miss Orimura, I know that our actions were a big violation of the rules set by the academy, but we did it to help someone very important to us. So, if punishment is necessary we will accept it."

The French blond bravely said.

"For goodness sake, children today are so reckless."

Chifuyu face palmed at the foolishness of youth today. With a heavy sigh, Chifuyu's angry expression softened a little at hearing those brave words. It reminded her of some other idiot that meant a lot to her, she made a momentary smile that passed undetected by everyone present.

"Um….Orimura-sensei can…can…w-we…please…v-visit…I-Ichika now?"

The Chinese girl meekly said, fidgeting while asking.

Chifuyu stared at her for a while before nodding.

"Fine then, all of you are off the hook temporarily. But the moment that all things have been sorted out, all of you and my idiot little brother will be walking to hell and back."

Chifuyu's cold reminder (threat) sent the spines of the five pilots the biggest chill they will ever feel, even the spectacled teacher sitting beside Chifuyu flinched in horror.

"""""Ahahahahaha"""""

The girls could only laugh dryly and nervously.

"All of you are dismissed."

Chifuyu coldly said and made her way to the door, she was immediately followed by her spectacled colleague, Maya Yamada. But before Chifuyu could grab the door knob the voice of one of the girls asked her.

"Orimura-sensei, aren't you going to visit Ichika?"

The Japanese girl with a long ponytail inquired in a somewhat shy manner.

"…."

Chifuyu stopped for a moment before answering the question without looking.

"Of course I will that idiot is in for a long lecture after causing this spectacle and before I forget, I should thank you from rescuing him."

Chifuyu said it as cold as possible but the evident worry and gratitude in her face was visible to all the persons present in the room. Chifuyu then left in a hurry.

"Umm….well all of you should visit Orimura-kun now and ah! Miss Orimura wait!"

Maya hurriedly went after her collogue after saying those to the girls.

The room soon became quite like a graveyard, dense silence filled the four corners when the five girls in the room thought about Ichika. Shinonono Houki, Huang Lingyin, Charlotte Dunois, Cecilia Alcott and Laura Bodewig, thought of the ways on how to get into Ichika's room first.

(Houki's internal monologue)

I'm glad Miss Orimura didn't punish us or else I won't have a chance of seeing Ichika. But more importantly I must get to Ichika's room first. The others are probably thinking that same thing, the privilege to nurse Ichika back to health. Spoon feeding him, changing his bandage, lulling him to sleep and….ufufufufufufufufufu! If I would be the one to do that then Ichika will certainly become more nicer to me and will probably conf…Ah! No!no!no! I'm not thinking about things like that at all. Anyway it is alright if I'm the one who does it…..

(Rin's internal monologue)

Chifuyu-san is still very scary like before, wait! What I'm a saying I must hurry to Ichika's room right now. That guy is probably in big pain right now without me taking care of him. Geez! That guy is really hopeless without me around he always tends to make really stupid mistakes. Since I'm going to be his wife in the future I must start my work today and take care of him until he is well enough to go on a date with me. Ufufufufufufufufufu!

(Cecilia's internal monologue)

Who is better to take care of a fine man like Ichika-san? Of course me the elegant Cecilia Alcott. Surely with my very feminine charms Ichika-san would recover quickly. I am well trained in nursing the sick and injured, so nursing Ichika-san would be so easy and I would get to spend a long time alone with him. In a closed room just the two of us, staring at each other eyes and feeling each other's movements, a romantic scene fit only to be experienced by me the great Cecilia Alcott. Ufufufufufufufufufu!

(Laura's short but awe-inspiring internal monologue)

A WIFE IS ONLY TO BE TAKEN CARE OF BY HIS HUSBAND AND NO ONE ELSE! Only I Laura Bodewig, Ichika's husband will nurse him to health!

(Charl's internal raving)

Nurse Ichika, Nurse Ichika, Nurse Ichika, Nurse Ichika, Nurse Ichika, Nurse Ichika, Nurse Ichika, Nurse Ichika, Nurse Ichika, Nurse Ichika, Nurse Ichika, Nurse Ichika, Nurse Ichika, Nurse Ichika, Nurse Ichika, Nurse Ichika, Nurse Ichika, Nurse Ichika!

Apparently this is youth in its prime and just a few moments passed before all five of these maidens kicked the door and ran franticly to Ichika's room. But what they found when they entered the infirmary was both pleasant and unpleasant at the same time. The pleasant was Ichika is already feeling better and the unpleasant is him being nursed by someone who is not them and this lucky girl is none other than the strongest in the academy and the student council president, Sarashiki Tatenashi.

"Ichika-kun has a lot of visitors today!"

Tatenashi happily said.

"Hey you guys, I hope all of you aren't injured seriously."

Ichika inquired worriedly.

But the girls are still frozen by the door, in the girls minds they can hear the cry of a dumbfounded crow.

"…"

"…"

Tatenashi and Ichika stared at each other due to the strange behavior of the five girls by the door. But this silence soon became a rowdy fracas when five exclaimed at what they thought was a big betrayal by Ichika.

"ICHIKA, YOU CHEATING BASTARD!"

"ICHIKA-SAN, YOU UNFAITHFUL MAN!

"ICHIKA, YOU BETRAYER!"

"ICHIKA, YOU MEANIE!"

"ICHIKA, YOU UNFAITHFUL WIFE!"

From afar the quarrelling inside the IS academy's infirmary can be heard. Godspeed to the one who got mauled again after being treated.

(Scene Change)

Chifuyu was walking down a dark hallway descending down to the deepest part of the academy. The angry expression that Chifuyu had earlier was replaced by an enraged look. Her fist clinching into a fist, her teeth gritted really hard and her eyes burned as she arrived in front of a maximum security cell. The metal door parted at Chifuyu's arrival, darkness covered the room but soon it receded and revealed only four occupants. A metal table, two chairs and a girl sitting on one of the chairs, she was handcuffed and also for some reason stripped down to just a white shirt and black shorts. Despite the girl's helpless state, the girl still radiates a strong aura of maliciousness that would make a wild beast back away from her, and oddly enough the girl awfully looked like Chifuyu.

"Well it's very nice to see my nee-san after a long time."

The girl happily said.

"I don't have any other family, I only have Ichika."

Chifuyu said with a lot rage in her cold voice.

"Speaking of him how is he? He impressed me a lot back there but why didn't he kill me though? You should teach him the art our clan is good at-"

The girl was pinned to the wall by Chifuyu before she can even finish her words. Chifuyu's barely controlled rage finally exploded and girl's neck was being crushed slowly. Even though the pain was excruciating, the girl still smiled which made Chifuyu even angrier.

"Ichika is kind and pure and I would do anything for him to stay that way, but I on the other hand am not benign like Ichika and I will not hesitate to harm you severely."

Chifuyu said as her rage burned stronger and a ferocious white aura erupted from her slender form. The white aura emanating from Chifuyu illuminated the entire room and exposed the face of the girl in the open. Madoka winced a little at the blinding light coming from Chifuyu but smiled afterwards.

"Nee-san is still very powerful; no wonder why you were known as the Brunhilde. I'm sure that the rest of-"

Chifuyu's seemed to know who she will mention and choked her even tighter; the white aura became denser and larger as it slowly outlined the figure of a knight. Madoka was already close to dying because of the inhuman strength crushing her neck but was spared when the enraged Chifuyu dropped her.

"(Cough!) (Cough!) (Cough!)"

Madoka was slumped on the floor as she tried to recover from the catastrophic choke Chifuyu gave her. The white aura that coalesced into a form of a knight disappeared as Chifuyu turned away from the gasping Madoka and proceeded out the room. But Chifuyu was stopped for short while when Madoka asked her a question.

"Do you still hate us nee-san?"

Chifuyu didn't answer but the answer is already clear. Madoka sadly smiled, still with a hint of malice to it. After Chifuyu left the room, metal door closed in an instant leaving a metallic sound echoing in the room.

"Nee-san is still so rough just like before, but more importantly is that Ichika is now slowly becoming the man he's supposed to be. Ufufufufufufufufu! I'm closer to him now; he's just a few feet above.

Madoka giggled wickedly, a sickening purple aura slowly filled the enclosed room and darkness obscured her form leaving only her scarlet red eyes glowing in the dense darkness.

(Scene Change)

"(Sigh), Madoka is so lucky, she is already that near to Ichika."

A woman in a black military outfit complained while looking at the still stormy weather outside. She was standing on a balcony roofed by glass and she was by all means bored out of her mind. Having being stuck in this base for days now is very tiring for her.

"Your impetuous attitude still persist to this day, Chigusa."

The azure-haired beauty said as she emerged from the darkness.

"Aren't you the same Chisaya?"

The beauties exchanged a friendly conversation, a rare sight to see since the two would mostly try and amputate each other every time they meet. But if the topic is about Ichika Orimura, the two becomes a bit more civil with each other.

"Well, well, well isn't this a first. I thought for sure I would witness a carnage here, but instead what I see is a civil conversation. Maybe the world is gonna end soon."

Another beauty appeared out of the dark. She throws back her hair because her bangs were obscuring her eyes, the full exposure of her face made her look like a supermodel.

"Yuuko, I thought you were still in Greenland. Did you finally get bored and decided to return."

Chigusa asked in a cold yet playful tone.

"Nah, I just came to deliver the Intel I got regarding the destroyed base in Norway."

Yuuko said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"So did you see it?"

Chisaya asked without looking.

"Yeah, very fast and very powerful. And its weapons, very unearthly. The rabbit and her colleague did a good job."

"Wait! What do you mean by colleague?"

Chisaya turned to Yuuko with a slightly confused look.

"Oh! Didn't you know, Tabane Shinonono had a colleague in making the IS."

Yuuko grinned at Chisaya.

"You mean another crazy genius."

Chigusa asked, nearly laughing.

"We found out about this when we located a lab hidden in the middle of the southern seas. When a team of my raider units found it, it was already destroyed though, like something broke out from the inside."

"Is that all?"

Chisaya inquired Yuuko.

"Here!"

Yuuko threw a strange looking box at Chisaya.

"Everything that you need to know is all in there."

Chisaya stared at the strange box, before wave of images flooded her mind. She was dazed for a few seconds before she returned to her usual cold face.

"It is some sort of memory-storing device."

Chigusa said while she went close and examined the strange thing.

"I didn't tell the idiots about this."

Yuuko said while covering her mouth to hide a snicker. Chigusa and Chisaya smiled at this as well.

"So the unmanned ISs were the creation of Tabane Shinonono and her colleague."

"Yes but this is not just independent machines, they are alive, they have thoughts, almost like a person."

Yuuko said as her face turned serious.

"No wonder why both lost control of their creations."

Chigusa couldn't help but chuckle.

"But there is one thing I still don't understand, why would those unmanned IS after Ichika Orimura and his [Byakushiki]?"

Chisaya voiced the last question she had in her mind.

"Do you remember when I said that they're not just machines? Well this living machines are searching for IS units that are like them. So you asked why they are after Ichika. Well do you remember the White knight?"

"That IS that Chifuyu piloted to save Japan."

"Yes, the White knight was one of those living IS units. Created the same time as those other living IS."

This shocked Chigusa and Chisaya, now they have a concrete idea of the situation.

"Where did you get all that information?"

Chisaya asked.

"From that thing that you're holding."

Yuuko smiled with her green eyes glistening for a moment.

They were silent for quite a while before the three of them cackled at the same time.

"Things are going to be lively in the future, this gets my blood pumping"

Chigusa's aura suddenly erupted which was followed and Chisaya and Yuuko's aura. They just smiled at the thought of chaos finally happening in the near future.


	3. Chapter 3:Everything is set

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be told

A/N: New chapter again, it's down time for this chapter but the next chapters will be the start of the battles. Thanks for those who gave their reviews, a really big help.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 3:

"Haaa….Nothing beats a hot shower after a long day. It's been two days since I was discharged in the infirmary."

After a long shower, Ichika did some stretching and wiped himself dry.

"I wonder if they're still angry at me."

Ichika downheartedly dropped his head when he thought about what happened two days ago.

"Why are they so mad about little things like that, I can take care of myself already, I'm not a kid anymore."

Once again, Ichika dejectedly dropped his head. Ever since he got out of the infirmary the five never even spoke to him once. He sighed heavily wondering why are the mood swings of his friends are very fast these days.

"(Sigh)"

After releasing another sigh, Ichika wrapped the towel in his waist and went out of the bathroom. He immediately went to bed since he was dead tired. The classes are becoming more crammed together and the practical lessons are happening more often.

"The academy's hectic situation became even more hectic. If the students are this busy, the situation of the teachers must be worse. Has Chifuyu-nee been eating, I hope she's not overworking herself."

Ichika thought about his big sister and his face showed worry. His sister must be staying up late at night or not even sleeping at all.

"And my recent slip-off must have put a lot more weight on Chifuyu-nee's worrying. I can't continue making my sister worry about me all the time."

Ichika swore this to himself but soon the fatigue of the hectic school got to him and his eyes slowly closed, letting the sleepy feeling get him.

(Scene Change)

Laura tossed and turned in her bed, thinking of a certain boy she just ignored for two days straight.

"Eiiiiii! That Ichika, he really fails as a wife. He didn't even approach me this last two days because I ignored him."

Laura silently grumbled in her pillow.

"He even has the nerve to flirt with that woman when he already has me! Eiiiiiii! Ichika you failure for a wife!"

Laura silently grumbled again while biting her pillow.

In a bed next to Laura lays her roommate, Charlotte. She on the other hand was being pricked by her conscience for her pettiness over Ichika.

"Ichika hasn't spoken to any of us for two days now, is he angry with us? Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Charlotte was anxious about the lack of interaction between them and Ichika. Of course she was angry when she saw Ichika being friendly with Tatenashi. But this happens often now and Ichika doesn't really take Tatenashi's advances seriously, but still being a girl in love, she can't help but feel jealous at the sight of Ichika being intimate with another girl.

"If this continues, our friendship with Ichika might break."

And also being a girl, her heart is easily clouded with doubt. She already thought of Ichika ignoring them completely just because of their violent reactions whenever he does something they don't like. So, like Laura she can't sleep either and continues to drift through her thoughts.

(Scene Change)

"Ichika, you big idiot."

In a different room, Rin did the same as Charl and Laura. She was sleepless because she thought Ichika was mad at her.

"Ichika, that dense jerk. He always does things like this, he always l-l-l-l-like this, eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Rin was angry; she nearly tore apart the bed sheets just by grasping it tightly.

"He didn't even try and apologize, he just blatantly ignored me!"

Soon Rin's anger blew off the lid and she raged around in her bed, flailing her arms wildly and grumbling for some reason and her roommate now joins insomnia club since Rin's noisy complaining took the sleepiness from her roommate.

"Umm, Rin could yo-"

"WHAT!"

"Uh, n-nothing"

Tina, Rin's roommate tried to tell Rin to tone it down, but was glared at by Rin and just settled with curling in her bed waiting for silence to come.

"Uuuuuuu"

Tina hugged her pillow with anime tears in her eyes.

(Scene Change)

The British representative, Cecilia Alcott was also sleepless like Rin, Laura and Charlotte. She was sitting on her bed while holding a cup of tea that she never sipped even once; she was occupied by her thoughts about a certain blockhead.

"Muuuu! Ichika-san how can you be this cruel, it obviously your fault but you're the one who ignored us!"

Unlike Rin, Cecilia grumbled silently without stirring her roommate.

"But come to think of it, we mauled Ichika-san even though he hasn't recovered yet. I guess we overreacted again, so Ichika-san has the right to be angry at us."

Cecilia dejectedly lowered her head as she realized that they were the one at fault.

(Scene Change)

Houki Shinonono, like the other four was sleepless as well. But instead of being angry she was a bit worried about the growing divide in her relationship with Ichika.

"Ichika's mad at me. I took another subconscious action again, not even thinking that Ichika is still recuperating that time."

Houki's conscience launched a barrage of guilt feelings to Houki. Houki is now becoming more and more concerned about the situation; she got up in her bed silently, trying not to wake up her roommate.

"Its 11:45, maybe Miss Orimura is still in the staff room at this time."

Houki straightened up and steeled her resolved.

"I'm going to Ichika's room to apologize, right now!"

Houki silently declared with her fist held high.

(Back to Cecilia)

"Well, as a lady I should be forgiving and I know Ichika-san won't easily be swayed by women and maybe I should apologize to Ichika-san too because of my unladylike behavior. Maybe tomorrow, but I can't do that in front of that many people. So I guess I should do it…right this minute!"

The proud British stood up from her bed and waltzed out of her room.

(Back to Rin)

"Ichika, that idiot. I know he won't apologize on his own. So it think it's better if I'm the one who apologize since I kind of…been….mean to him too."

Rin who finally calmed down from her raging thought as she stood up from her bed and her roommate who suddenly noticed Rin quieting down pricked her ears and silently exclaimed in joy.

"Now is maybe good time, besides if I go now I can be alone with him. Alright! I've decided I'll go now!

Rin snuck out of her room and her roommate fist pumped in joy because the quietness of Rin's absence finally allowed her to sleep.

(Back to Laura and Charlotte)

"Charlotte, are you awake?"

Laura after calming down called out to Charlotte, who was unexpectedly awake like her, turned to Laura.

"Yeah, what it is Laura?"

"Charlotte, do you think were the one who's wrong?"

"Yes, since we didn't even hear him out we just jumped into conclusion."

The two girls stared at each other for a while before Laura forced Charlotte up and dragged her with her out of their room.

"Laura where are we going, it's past curfew already and if Orimura-sensei catches us will be very deep trouble."

Charlotte said while fidgeting.

"Charlotte, don't you want to apologize to Ichika?"

"But can't we do it tomorrow."

"If you don't want to then you can go back, that would mean that I would get to spend more time alone with Ichika."

Charlotte eyes widened when she thought about what Laura said and changed her mind in an instant.

"Laura lets hurry!"

First it was Laura who was pulling Charlotte now it was reversed.

(Scene Change)

Ichika was lost; he found himself wandering the outskirts of a ruined city. Fires were seen everywhere, the smoke and smog coming from the burning debris filled the sky.

"Where am I?"

Ichika ran toward the burning metropolitan and searched for anyone who could've survived. He ran and ran but found no signs of life only blazing wreckage.

"What happened here? Who did this?"

Knowing that it may be dangerous here, Ichika frantically ran and tried to get out of this hell, but was stopped in his tracks when he felt a heavy and piercing gaze stab him. Cold sweat ran down his face as he felt a feeling very foreign to him, the feeling of intense fear.

"…."

Ichika couldn't utter any words, his mouth was sealed shut and even if he opened them no words will come out. As more cold sweat poured down from him, he was certain now that this isn't just a feeling, someone or something really is watching him. Ichika's feeling was soon confirmed when he sensed something land behind him. Out of curiosity he turned around and what greeted him was a sight he never expected.

"What…"

A tall flaming figure that almost resemble an angel, a flaming in a distance, the unknown entity looked like a giant torch in the shape of a human or an IS. It stood motionless and merely stared at Ichika who was frozen in his steps.

"W-who are you?"

Finally able to speak again, Ichika asked a basic question. But the enigmatic entity didn't answer and continued to look at him with its flaming crimson eyes. Ichika sensing the immediate danger, readied his IS but when he looked at his right arm, [Byakushiki] wasn't there. He was totally powerless, with no IS that thing can turn him into a pile of dust in a second.

"This isn't good, if don't do something I might die here. But what can I do, without [Byakushiki] I'm totally powerless."

Ichika gritted his teeth as he felt the feeling of pure and intense fear slowly take over him. His legs were frozen and his eyes never even blinked once, his entire body was frozen looked around, finding a route that will guarantee his safety, but his eyes soon landed in a pile of scraps that he found familiar, it was a pile of…[Uchigane]s. Not just [Uchigane] s, [Revive] units were also there completely battered and destroyed. Soon, a lot more familiar things tugged Ichika's memory, the stadium, the dorms, the maintenance district and the classrooms.

"What! That can't be if those are….then…this place is….."

Ichika finally recognized the burning city he was in or the burning academy he was in. This was the IS academy.

"No, I can't be. This can't be happening!"

Ichika's fear disappeared and was replaced by despair and rage and without so much as a thought of hesitation Ichika lunged at the flaming being without the aid of his IS.

"I'll destroy you!"

But without his IS, Ichika was helpless against the being in front of him, as the IS-like being grabbed Ichika's throat and lifted him almost a meter up the ground. The flaming hand of the unknown being seared Ichika's neck, but he suppressed the scream that was about to escape him, he refused to be weak in front of this enemy. It stared into Ichika's eyes as if it was searching for something; its red flaming gaze glowed menacingly as its grip on Ichika's throat tightened.

"I'll….destroy….you…"

Ichika's eyes showed no fear instead it burned with rage, ignoring the unbearable agony of the choke and its searing touch, Ichika grabbed the fingers of the unknown being and tried to free himself. Even if it was a fruitless effort, Ichika tried and tried to remove the metal hand from his neck.

"I…..swear….I….will….make….you…pay for…this…"

Though his vision was already blurring since he couldn't anymore inhale enough air, Ichika still persevered and tried to free himself. And as if it was amused, the flaming being tilted its head as it watched Ichika struggle. Soon trails of blood started to escape Ichika's mouth; it was even a surprise that he lasted this long against a choke of this magnitude.

"(SHRIEK)"

The being let out a shrill cry as it threw Ichika like a rag doll, to a pile of rubble.

"(Cough) (Cough) (Cough)"

Ichika coughed up a lot of blood and Ichika's neck was utterly scorched, the choke also left really severe burn marks on Ichika's neck. But still, despite all this Ichika didn't feel any fear and the pain he was feeling slowly disappeared as his body went numb. The only feeling that remained was the swirling torrent of rage and anger violently churning inside him. Even with his body on the verge of collapse, he forced himself to stand up and meet the enemy waiting for him.

"Huff, huff, huff…"

Though wobbling in his steps, Ichika still stood up and slowly approached the flaming figure. As his vision slowly dimmed he was expecting himself to die already and it didn't matter now, he was powerless, he always was. Think about how much of a failure he was, Ichika just collapsed to his knees and looked at the approaching death with his blurring vision.

"So this is how it ends?"

Ichika made a self-pitying smile and waited for his death, but….a few moments have passed and nothing happened. His eyes are of no help already since the only thing he could see was shadowy figures, but soon he heard a voice, a very familiar voice.

"Ichika."

"Huh?"

Ichika mumbled.

"Don't let your fears impede you."

The voice echoed around the surroundings.

Ichika recognized the voice; it was a woman's voice. Soon he sight started to get better, but when his eyesight finally returned he was not in the burning academy anymore but he was standing in the middle of an ocean. He was floating in the surface of the water and this gave Ichika another weird sense of nostalgia. The sunset colored the skies orange as the sun was ready to take its rest, but in the setting sun Ichika saw a figure approaching him. For some reason he felt no danger coming from the approaching form but instead he felt safe, like the same feeling that he felt whenever his sister was beside him.

"…"

Ichika, instead of calling out he quietly approached the figure. Ichika felt a bit fuzzy when a sudden wave of tranquility filled his body, he nearly fell asleep if not for the figure appearing suddenly right in front of him. This took the drowsiness from Ichika.

"Ah! Um…."

"Let me ask you a question, do you who I am?"

Ichika stared at the knight who suddenly appeared in front of him. Her white armor glistened as the dying rays of the setting sun reflected on its pure white armor, this reminded Ichika of another scene in his past, something that was very important. Soon the realization hit Ichika and smiled while he answered the armored woman's question.

"Byakushiki, right?"

The woman nodded slightly and turned away without saying anything, but Ichika who has a lot of questions to ask chased after her.

"Wait! Hey, wait a minute I-"

Ichika was interrupted when the armored woman stopped.

"Their waiting for you."

"Huh? W-who?"

Ichika was a bit confused to who the knight was referring.

"They're just outside, greet them."

With those last words the setting sun in the background lit up so bright that it almost became noon and soon it became even brighter that Ichika couldn't see anything at all and he lost sight of the knight.

…

"Ah!"

Ichika suddenly woke up from his really strange dream, he was sweating profusely and he felt like he ran a marathon. Probably the weirdest sleep Ichika had. But he thought about what he saw in his dream and he had thought long and hard of what could they mean, but he suddenly remembered what the knight said.

(They're just outside, greet them)

Ichika grabbed a towel and wiped himself first before making his way to the door. He was curios who the knight was referring to, he didn't think of things like enemies or anything. Ichika approached the door, he was about to open it when some of the images of the dream came back to him. The IS academy's destruction and that IS-like thing, Ichika's face made a grim expression.

"I know that it was just a dream but….."

Ichika tried to dismiss that as a nightmare only, but a part of him know that it is not that far out to be impossible and that flaming IS was also very familiar to Ichika like he saw it before as well. Ichika tried to remember more but his head ached.

"Why am I having this headache?"

Ichika staggered a little, but his pain disappeared when he heard something outside his door. Whispering, Ichika thought he heard whispering outside his door but instead of taking a peek, he leaned in his door and listened.

(Just outside Ichika's room)

Five girls were staring at each other outside Ichika's room. These five maidens were Houki Shinonono, Huang Lingyin, Cecilia Alcott, Charlotte Dunois and Laura Bodewig. The expressions of confusion and annoyance were plastered on their faces.

"What are you girls doing here?"

Cecilia whispered.

"I could say the same to you."

Rin whispered back.

All of them soon thought about the situation and sighed.

"So everyone thought of the same thing, huh?"

Charlotte dropped her head.

"Five people is just too many of a number s-"

Laura unexpectedly said in a loud voice which made the other four lunged at Laura and cupped her mouth to shut her up.

"Shhhhhh! Do you want us to get caught?"

Houki whispered. Laura knowing her fatal mistake lowered her head to apologize.

"I'm sorry, my mistake."

All five girls sighed at the coincidence of their actions.

"Well if all of us are going to apologize to Ichika, we should probably go in his room if we don't want to get caught by Miss Orimura."

Rin whispered to the other four as they huddled in the middle of the hallway.

"Are you suggesting we break into Ichika-san's room but that's unladylike."

Cecilia said in a low voice.

"Well do you want to walk around the school with an IS stuck to your back until morning?"

Houki whispered which made Cecilia flinch.

"I-I guess it can't be helped then."

Cecilia smiled nervously.

"Don't worry, I know what to do."

Laura stood up proudly as she came up with a subtle solution.

"L-Laura you're not going break the door using your IS, right?"

Charlotte nervously asked.

"No, I'm going to open my wife's room with this!"

Laura exclaimed silently as she held out a pin.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The other four were speechless not because they were impressed but rather annoyed.

"Just open the door already!"

Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte and Rin silently screamed at Laura.

But before Laura could even begin to pick the door on Ichika's room, the door opened and to their surprise it was Ichika that opened it.

"What are you guys doing?"

The five nearly screamed.

(Inside Ichika's room)

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

Ichika and the five girls were silent. The moment they entered, the five girls immediately sat on Ichika's bed while Ichika sat on the empty bed beside his. Ichika only lit up the lamp near his bed to avoid drawing the attention of any patrolling teachers, particularly Chifuyu.

"Well? Did you guys want to say something?"

Ichika finally broke the silence, but the girls didn't answer and curled up in their shyness. Houki merely turned to the side, Cecilia looked down, Rin pretended not to hear, Charlotte started fiddling her fingers and Laura turned to the side and closed her eyes.

"Well if you guys don't have anything important to say, you should really go back to your rooms or else Chifuyu-nee will kill us."

"WAIT!"

Ichika stood up and was about to head to the door to open it when Houki finally stood up and exclaimed that nearly scared Ichika. Houki's eyes have little tears in the side threatening to fall, Ichika being Ichika, thought that Houki got dust on her eyes.

"W-what is it Houki?"

"W-well, I-I…..are y-you….a-angry with us?"

Houki mumbled the last part that Ichika couldn't hear.

"Uh? What was tha-"

"I-I SAID ARE YOU ANGRY WITH US!"

Houki went and done it, she screamed. Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura suddenly jumped and covered Houki's mouth while Ichika just stood confused about the question.

"Uhh? What?"

Ichika tilted his head in confusion.

"Anyway, like Houki said, are you…..angry with us Ichika?"

Charlotte repeated Houki's words a bit more meek this time, Ichika once again found this simple reaction of Charlotte extremely cute and couldn't help but smile.

"Angry? Me? Now why would you say that?"

Ichika said while wearing a confused smile; he thought they were the ones angry at him for not even speaking to him for the last two days.

"B-because, Ichika-san hasn't spoken to us."

"Yeah, Ichika you just blatantly ignored us this last two days."

"As my wife you have to be sensitive about my feelings and not act like a snob all of the time."

Rin, Cecilia and Laura barraged the confused boy with their complaints in a voice that is much lower than Houki's earlier.

"Hey wait a minute; I thought you guys were the one angry at me?"

They stared at each other for a while and a momentary silence briefly took place before the misconception was cleared, as the misunderstanding was sorted out the six teenagers sighed in relief. The six sat back down in the beds and silence took hold again momentarily.

"W-well…Ichika….anyway we came here to apologize to you about the…..w-well…what we did in the infirmary…."

Houki shyly said with the pink flush in her face being highlighted by the yellow light of the lamps, it made her look so cute that Ichika gawked for a while before answering.

"Ah! That, don't worry I already got used to it."

This harmless statement of Ichika, launched an imaginary arrow that hit the forehead of the five girls with the inscription on it saying "Guilty".

Soon the inner thoughts of all the girls went to overdrive with shocked thoughts.

(UUUUU! Ichika thinks all of us are belligerent women!)

Charlotte thought nearly fainted at Ichika's remark.

(This is a big blunder for my image as a lady!)

Cecilia kneeled in her thoughts with a matching single spotlight shining above her, like a famous pose for a tragic end.

(Ichika thought of us as violent and selfish women…..I-I-I-I must c-changed that!)

Rin thought while biting her lower lip.

(As a husband this is a big mistake that might make the wife seek out refuge in the hands of another woman!)

Laura face became ridden with guilt.

(My actions….are always so violent….why?)

Houki's soul slipped away from her mouth.

Ichika who was confused, just stared at the girl's varying and somewhat funny expressions.

"Uh?Guys?Um, Houki? Laura? Charl?Rin? Cecilia?"

Still not noticing his voice and still lost in their far out thoughts, the five girls continued to make their strangely funny expressions. Ichika who was now becoming worried, reached out and pinched the cheeks of the five girls one by one.

"Ah!"

"Hueeh!"

"Uuuu!"

"Eh?"

"Uh?"

The five blushed at Ichika intimate gesture and in their head imagined some thoughts that are typical for a girl in love.

"There I think that snapped you out of your thoughts."

Ichika smiled and caused the girls to nearly swoon upon seeing his angelic smile and unknowingly triggered a blush that caused the faces of the girls to turn cherry red.

"I-Ichika! That's unfair!"

Charlotte covered her flushed face and she was followed by the other girls except for Laura who bravely looked at Ichika despite her flushed face that looks like a child that was about to cry.

"Well how long do you guys plan to stay here, it's really late and we still have classes tomorrow."

Hearing this, the girls quickly made an excuse to lengthen their stay in Ichika's room.

"Yeah it is pretty late so I figured I should just stay here."

Houki said with a nonchalant tone.

The other four also followed Houki's advance and thought of baseless excuses.

"Y-yeah that's right; it would be dangerous to walk at night so it would be safe to stay in your room for the night."

Rin backed up Houki.

"That's right Ichika!"

Charlotte agreed as well.

"Ah, but what about the special dorm rule that you-"

"Forget about that there are times when rules must be overlooked."

Laura interrupted Ichika.

"But isn't it awkward th-"

"Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Shut up already!"

Laura stood up while flailing her hands in a very cute manner.

Silence persisted for a while before all them laughed.

"Well can't be helped then, alright all of you can stay here but the question is the bed space, I guess I'll sleep on the floor."

"Sorry for the trouble, Ichika but it's just that I guess we can…well…we can catch up for the time we lost.

Charlotte shyly said while looking away and made Ichika blush a little and earned a glare from the other four.

"Ah, well I guess we won't be sleeping yet I guess I'll prepare tea-"

"Instead of tea, you should give them energy drinks."

A cold voice reverberated throughout the roomand the lights in Ichika's room suddenly lit up. A slender figure stood in the entrance, wearing a black suit and holding an attendance book, the six knew who this is as their faces turned white with horror.

"You, kids just can't get enough of trouble can you."

The slender figure, the "Demon Teacher" stepped forward heading to the six frozen students. The silent night sky suddenly echoed a lot of loud noise probably an attendance book smashing hard on the skulls of some six unfortunate students.

"Well bear in mind this incident and don't let this happen again or the consequences will be heavier."

"Yes…."

After the hellish lecture by the demon teacher, ChifuyuOrimura, the girls almost lost all their blood as their faces turned white and they could only reply meekly.

"And you Orimura you are as much at fault as they are and you tend to be the center of all the troubles occurring in this academy."

"Yes, Miss Orimura…."

Ichika could only reply weakly since the lecture enfeebled him like the five.

"Um, Miss Orimura, its 1:43 already we should let them head back to their rooms."

Maya who has just arrived softly toldthe still angry instructor.

"(Sigh) Fine all of you head back to your rooms now and Miss Yamada escort them just to make sure."

With one last glare, Chifuyu finally allowed the students a breather.

The five girls were escorted by Miss Yamada dejectedly and unwillingly left Ichika's room. Ichika and Chifuyu also went outside the room to see them off.

"How many times did I tell you not to cause these kinds of trouble Orimura, your making our jobs harder as teachers."

"Sorry Chifuyu-nee…"

Chifuyu was about to remind him again to not to call her that when she's working when she suddenly noticed something peculiar in Ichika's eyes. They were notexhaustion from her lecture, it wasn't sleepiness either but it was anxiety. She found it strange, Ichika's face was like the usual but his eyes tell a different story, this worried Chifuyu.

"Ichika, is something bothering you?"

Suddenly dropping her angry tone, she now asked in a slightly worried voice.

"N-nothing really….."

Ichika forced a fake smile that added to Chifuyu's worry. She can clearly see that Ichika is clearly bothered by something, something big. This caused Chifuyu to drop her "cool and strict" act.

"Faking a smile isn't like you Ichika. Tell me what's bothering you."

Chifuyu's face softened with worry.

"….."

"Ichika?"

"I-it's nothing, don't even worry about it."

Ichika forced another smile, but this isn't fooling Chifuyu even a little and she finally noticed something.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Chifuyu was straight to the bull's eye, but a nightmare can't rattle Ichika like this, he isn't a kid anymore. But no matter how much he mask his true feelings with his expressions, Chifuyu who was with him all his life could detect his façade a mile away.

"….."

Ichika could only look down in admission, with his eyes showing extreme disappointment aimed at himself for being so weak.

"Go in your room now Ichika and go back to sleep, I'll keep you company."

Huh! Was Ichika's thought. It seems like he misheard her or something like that so he asked again, this time to make sure.

"Um, can you repeat that agai-"

Ichika statement was shot down by Chifuyu's 100% full powered glare. Old Chifuyu revived.

"Just go in your room and ask no more questions."

"Hai….."

Ichika agreed with his head lowered.

"What's the matter you don't like sharing a room with your sister."

"Ah! No but….aren't you working?"

Chifuyu sighed softly and looked at him with the eyes he never saw for a long time, the gentle eyes that Chifuyu rarely shows.

"My work here is important, but…..you are still my top priority, Ichika."

Ichika blushed at what Chifuyu said and smiled afterwards.

"Thank you, Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika asked no more questions and happily accepted his sister's offer, seeing Ichika a bit happy compared to his depressed face earlier, Chifuyu smiled as well.

Ichika first sat back on the bed and was about to lie down when Chifuyu laid beside him.

"Um, Chifuyu-nee I-I….w-what are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"But there's a bed right there, I thin-"

Chifuyu's glare intensified and rose to 120%, approaching dangerous levels.

"What? Don't you want to rekindle your relationship with your Nee-san?"

"Well it was alright when we were young, but now I think it's a bit you know…..uh…..awkward."

"Oh! So you want me in a lingerie rather than my uniform?"

Chifuyu's eyes narrowed and smiled seductively and Ichika's face turned white with fear.

"N-n-no that's not what I-I meant b-but….uh…"

"So you prefer me to be naked then?"

Chifuyu's teasing went to the next level as Ichika's blush raged in his face. His thoughts were rumbled now and his brain is just a few moments away from blowing up when Chifuyu laughed. A laugh that his sister Chifuyu used when she is completely happy, like when they were young. Ichika now realized that his sister was teasing him to snap him out of his depressed state.

"I get it Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika smiled at his sister's cute way of cheering him up.

"Well lie down already."

"H-hai."

Ichika gingerly laid back on his bed that now also has her beloved big sister lying on it. Dream come true, no, Ichika dismissed those thoughts and took his blanket and covered both him and his sister.

"Just like old times, right Chifuyu-nee?"

"I remember when you have nightmares. I always come running to your room whenever I hear you sobbing and always hug you to sleep."

"…"

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed?"

"Ah! No I…I….I…."

"Hmmmm?"

"I am…."

"Ufufufufufufufufufu!"

Ichika who was defenseless against his big sister's insight just admitted defeat and proceeded to sleep as he turned to the side, Chifuyu did the same as well.

"Oh, right."

Chifuyu stood up and removed her black overcoat and tossed it on the side leaving only her white under shirt.

"Chifuyu-nee why did you take that off?"

"Too much clothing, I can't sleep like that."

"….."

Ichika turned to the side to hide his blushing face, while Chifuyu made a smile.

"Hey, Ichika."

"W-what is it, Chifuyu-nee?"

"Good night."

Ichika instantly turned to face Chifuyu who was smiling sincerely, a rare sight to see, by outsiders at least.

"Good night, Chifuyu-nee."

(I suddenly feel safe and relaxed now, like I can sleep without any trouble. Chifuyu-nee still looks after me, don't worry Chifuyu-nee once I get stronger I will be the one protecting you.)

With that last thought Ichika, finally drifted to sleep. But just minutes after the two siblings laid down, Chifuyu was already asleep while Ichika was still wide awake. Chifuyu wasn't snoring, but she was tightly latched to Ichika, of course Ichika being a healthy 16 year old boy can't sleep or feel the drowsiness visiting him, especially since there are two very soft things being pushed onto his back.

"I feel safe, but I can't sleep."

Despite this, he still is happy that his bond with his sister is very strong.

(Scene Change)

"What? Morning already."

Ichika still not wanting to get up, covered himself with his blanket, but he then noticed something. There was a note in his bed. He got up and picked up the note.

"No classes today, hurry up to the stadium."

"Chifuyu-nee. I guess she got up early and left, it's hard to be a teacher."

Ichika stood up and prepared himself for the day.

Ichika then hurriedly left to the stadium of the IS academy. Ichika didn't stop to the canteen for breakfast and went straight to the stadium.

"Woah! So many student here."

The stadium was packed full of students and the teachers were assemble in the stage. Some big event was underway and all the students of the IS academy were excused from their classes.

"Now where am I gonna sit, so many people here."

Suddenly a pair of hands covered Ichika's eyes, but without even looking Ichika already knows who this is.

"Tatenashi-senpai."

"Muuuu! Ichika-kun I haven't even asked you yet."

Tatenashi pouted cutely.

"Well, I know your hands and you giggled before you covered my eyes."

"Really Ichika-kun? Wow you even heard me giggle in this noisy place. Onee-san is impressed."

Even Ichika was impressed that he was able to hear Tatenashi giggle behind him, but thought was cut short when Houki suddenly called out to him.

"Ichika! Hey! Over here Ichika!"

Houki was running like crazy. What could she be in hurry for maybe she's excited of the news?

"Oh Houki-chan is here, where are the others?"

"They saidthey have seats already reserved for me and Ichika, we just have to find them."

"Well you and Ichi-kun should go and look for them, since I need to go back to the backstage to prepare for my speech."

Tatenashi said with a very cute smile.

"Good luck then Tatenashi-senpai, but knowing you I don't think you need luck at all."

"Muuuuu….you're being mean Ichika-kun of course Onee-san needs luck."

"Prez, come to the stage you're needed here already!"

Utusho-senpai called out to Tatenahi-senpai via megaphone.

"Well then, bye Ichi-kun see you later."

"Bye senpai!"

Ichika happily waved to Tatenashi. But Houki couldn't help but glare on how Ichika is so close with Tatenashi.

"Come on already!"

"Ah! Wait Houki!"

Houki dragged Ichika with her as they walked around the stadium searching for their friends.

"Hey Ichika! Houki! Over here!"

Charlotte together with Laura, Rin and Cecilia called out to Ichika and Houki and Ichika immediately spotted them, they were so far away right in front of the stage but Ichika heard them despite the noisy surroundings not mentioning the distance.

"They're over there."

"Ehhh! How did you even see them in this dense crowd?"

Houki nearly screamed.

"Hey calm down, I heard Charlotte call to us."

"I couldn't even hear myself think in this noise yet you heard her while she's that far."

Houki nodded like she was applauding me.

"Well let's go, Houki."

Ichika grabbed Houki's arm, this caused Houki to blush.

"Where were you two? I hope you weren't doing anything indecent."

Laura questioned Ichika and Houki the moment they arrived with an angry but cute pout.

"I woke up late since, well, Chifuyu-nee's lecture."

"Uh, me too."

Ichika and Houki replied.

"Ichika-san won't do things like that…..right."

Cecilia said while she smiled with a matching sinister aura. For some reason as well, Rin and Charlotte were staring at Ichika.

(Music)

Ichika was saved from the glares when music suddenly flared from the speakers and was followed by the speech of the student council president.

[Okay, okay, okay everybody settle down.]

Tatenashi spoke through the mic, still wearing her trademark smiles.

[Today's class is canceled because the international IS authority has some major changes to announce regarding the academy. So everyone must listen well.]

The students started murmuring about what these changes could be. As the student body president made her way back to her seat, an unfamiliar woman has made her way to the mic, a brunette with very long and slender legs which left an impression on Ichika. Not to mention that her figure was carved to perfection and she was full chested. She was wearingthe same get up as Chifuyu but her overcoat was white.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

The five girls glared at Ichika who was staring at the unfamiliar woman's legs.

(That's some legs…)

Ichika thought as his eyes never left the woman's luscious legs, but he was snapped back to reality when Houki and Laura who was seated to his left and right stomped his feet.

"Owwwww! What was that about?"

Instead of answering, Houki and Laura just glared at him. Cecilia, Rin and Charlotte did the same.

(What did I do now?)

Ichika thought as he was confused again about the sudden the mood of his friends can change. But his attention suddenly was stolen when the woman on the stage spoke, the same happened to all the student in the stadium. Even the five girls glaring at Ichika turned to the stage.

[Good morning everyone, my name is Satella Montgomery Hansenberg. I'm the current head of the international IS authority and it is my first time seeing the IS academy.]

The students soon chattered at how young the head of the international IS organization, most of the chatter were about the speaker's figure and charm.

"Wow, I never expected the head to be so young, I think she's just the same age as Miss Orimura."

Cecilia sized up the speaker's beauty.

"No kidding, her legs are….."

"Are what Ichika?"

Houki smiled, like a Buddha in hell. Ichika sighed in relief that he didn't finish that statement or else his death sentence would come right after.

"N-nothing…."

"Hmph!"

Ichika after missing some parts, soon focused back on the speech seeing as Houki will just ignore him.

[So the international IS organization found that the school years here in the IS academy are insufficient for the students to fully learn everything about the IS. So as a conclusion, it was agreed by the organization and the IS academy that the tenure of the students here will be extended by one year. Totaling the stay of the students here as four years rather than three years. Also there will be new curriculums to be added in the second years and tothird year's already existing curriculum.]

Miss Satella professionally delivered her speech. After the announcement of the extending of the school year in IS academy, the student were shocked for awhile that they were quiet and when they finally took the information in they burst into a frenzied chatting mode.

"Tatenashi I didn't know about this."

Utusho whispered to Tatenashi who was surprised as well.

"I didn't either."

Tatenashi whispered back.

Ichika was surprised by this as well that he can't help but put on a shocked face.

"Four years, wow that's a long time."

"I'm sure that there will be lots of new things added to our curriculum."

"But what could that be?"

"I don't know, but I can tell there will be a lot of changes taking place soon."

Ichika listened in to the chatter around him, seems all were pretty excited about this announcement. Ichika couldn't help but become anxious himself, but his trail of thought was suddenly disturbed when Laura spoke to him.

"Ichika, what do you think?"

"Ah, well I guess things will get hectic from now on."

For some reason Ichika feels something strange about this.

"I don't know but I can't seem to calm down, not to be negative here but….I'm just not comfortable with these sudden changes."

Charlotte said with an anxious expression.

"Charlotte too, well I guess I'm not the only one."

Cecilia said with a serious expression as well.

Rin and Houki turned serious as well, seems they too are not at ease with this.

Ichika looked at Tatenashi who was seated on the stage; she too was not at ease, Utusho was the same as well. Ichika then turned to his sister who was also seated on the stage together with the other teachers, she too was putting on her serious face, like them she was not too happy about the changes that are about to occur.

"I hope nothing bad happens."

Ichika made a grave face as scenes of his nightmare haunts his memory.

(Scene Change)

45 miles above the IS academy, a curled figure listens in to the spectacle below. It laid there undetected, veiled from the reach of every nation's radars. Its ominous flaming eyes stare down at the stadium, observing every move of every living being present there.

"(Shriek) (Shriek)(Shriek) (Shriek)"

It made faintly audible shrill cries as it observes the stadium from larger distance. After a short while, as if it got what it wanted, it started to wane like a lone candle in a windy plain. And in just a second it vanished, like it never was there in the first place.

(Scene Change)

"Core optimization reaching 89% and rising."

"No signs of failing in the systems continuing the testing."

"Thrusters are stable."

"Energy charging is going smoothly."

"Weapon systems are working properly and no malfunction."

"Core network online."

"Core optimization nearing completion in 96%."

"Checking OS for any errors."

In an unknown lab, a lot of female personnel's were working almost non-stop in developing three new IS units.

Not far from the busy work lab, three women sitting on a balcony overlooking the busy lab sipped their tea while looking at the three IS models that are being developed.

"Our IS units are now approaching their completion, we will be able to deploy soon."

A black haired beauty with noticeable bangs gracing her face eagerly said.

"Your very excited, Yuuko. Has Greenland been failing to fill your urges?"

The azure-haired beautysmirked as she sipped her tea.

"Why? Aren't you excited Chisaya?"

Chisaya just smiled at Yuuko's question and turned her attention to their third companion. She hasn't uttered any words since they sat here, she just stared at the IS units that are being developed in the lab below them.

"I guess someone else here is too excited to not even say one word."

Chisaya placed her tea on the table and glanced at their third companion who was Chigusa.

"….."

Soon the attentions of the three women were attracted by a shrill sounding alarm. They quickly stood up from their seats and jumped down into the lab that was in a significant distance below the balcony where they oversee things. Their landing was graceful, like they just floated in the air and landed softly. The three women approached the three giant cylindrical probe chambers that housed three new IS units. The three beauties stared at each one of the slumbering machines before they were interrupted by a woman dressed in a pristine white lab coat.

"Commander Yuuko, Commander Chisaya and Commander Chigusa, we finished the development of each of your personal IS units."

The three women soon smiled wickedly that spread an aura that made everyone present in the lab feel the claws of death being pressed on their throats.

"[Asura], [Exelhion] and [Zerstörung]."

Yuuko grinned at the three machines.

"Let's turn this world upside down."

Chigusa made an evil grin.

Suddenly the three IS units vanished from their cylindrical confines and returned to their rightful owners. [Asura] reverted into a bracelet and latched itself onto Chigusa's left arm, [Exelhion] turned into an armband and returned to Chisaya's right arm and the [Zerstörung] turned into a necklace and tied itself on Yuuko's neck.

"Now the pieces have been placed, the sides have been set, let the chaos begin."

Chigusa mumbled as her wicked grin surfaced.


	4. Chapter 4:The Start

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New Chapter, this time some minor action will take place. I'm currently reading the light novel for new ideas.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, It belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 4:

"Well that was an eventful day."

Ichika said while walking with his usual companions after the announcement. It's already late in the afternoon when the event ended, there were a ton of programs after the announcement that made all the students lose track of time.

"The programs were so enjoyable, especially that comedy skit the second years made."

Charlotte happily said while looking at Ichika.

"Yeah, they really prepared everything. I almost thought they were professional performers."

Ichika cheerfully replied to the happy Charlotte.

But from the perspective of some other persons and by other persons the four girls glaring at the sparkly scene of Ichika and Charlotte, this was an infuriating scene.

"You two seem to be having fun."

Rin said with a very irritated face.

"Yes, just by yourselves."

Cecilia was clearly irritated but forced a smile in her twitching face.

"You know Ichika favoritism is a very unfair concept."

Houki said with a calm expression, but the giveaway was her overly scary eyes.

"….."

Laura was quiet, but overly angry with her pouting face.

"Uh…everyone?"

Charlotte was worried of the reaction of the rest of the girls, but Ichika just stared at them clueless.

"Is everyone hungry, we haven't had anything to eat since the program first started, so let's all go to the cafeteria."

Ichika suggested without any idea of the situation.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The girls are completely clueless on how dense Ichika can be and just sighed.

"Alright, but I need to change my clothes and freshen up."

Cecilia smiled while flipping back her hair.

The other four noticed what Cecilia was up to and looked up for a countermeasure to avoid being left behind.

"Ah! Me too, the stadium was packed full and the heat was unbearable so I should freshen up too."

Rin exclaimed as she concocted an excuse.

"It's just common sense to be clean and tidy when eating so I guess I should too."

Houki said while crossing her arms.

Laura and Charlotte nodded as well.

"Well I guess we'll meet in the cafeteria then. I need to change clothes."

Ichika said while scratching his head.

"U-ummm, Ichika! Are you going to wear the one I got you on your birthday?"

Houki timidly asked while blushing.

"A-ah, I-I I'm sorry Houki I left it back at the house."

Ichika stuttered at his reply since what came to his mind is that Houki will get angry but instead…..

"….Well I guess it can't be helped. I was planning on wearing mine so we'd be a pair."

Houki mumbled the last part and shyly looked down wearing a sad expression. But to Ichika's eyes, he found this new Houki insanely cute, seeing as when he blushed while looking at her.

"Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Ichika!"

"W-what is it Laura?"

Ichika was at a loss on why Laura was angry all of a sudden, but soon became speechless when he stared at Laura's angry pout. Again, Ichika blushed at Laura cuteness.

"….."

"….."

"….."

Rin, Cecilia and Charlotte were speechless when felt like they were left behind when Houki and Laura started to dominate Ichika's attention.

"Ichika go to your room already and stop dilly-dallying!"

Rin scolded Ichika, who was still occupied by Laura's appealing expression.

"Yes don't start the favoritism now Ichika, that's so unfair!"

Charlotte flailed her hands and this caused Ichika to blush. Another moe appeared.

"Uh….I think I'll go now."

Ichika hurriedly escaped and just in the nick of time, the girls would've lashed out at him for his unconscious favoritism.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Meanwhile the five still stared at Ichika, aiming their glares at the back of his head.

(I can feel their stares aimed at me, why is their mood swings so quick these days.)

Ichika went to the dorms first leaving the five behind who were still glaring at him.

(That Ichika! He openly flirts with Charlotte and Laura! That guy doesn't know shame at all! Grrrrrrrrr!)

Houki angrily thought and nearly growled out loud.

(My wife clearly isn't satisfied with me! Eiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Then I'll improve some more and make sure and his gaze will only focus on me.)

Laura thought while pouting.

(The competition for Ichika-san's attention has gotten this intense and everyone is clearly using everything that they have to garner his interest. But I will not lose!)

Cecilia declared in her thoughts.

(That dense idiot! He doesn't even hide his sick desires, h-h-h-h-he j-just…)

Rin thought as her eyebrow twitched in anger.

(Uuuuuuuuu! This is troublesome.)

Charlotte was panicking in her thoughts.

They were silent and stood motionless in the walkway, occupied by their thoughts before Charlotte finally broke the silence.

"We should get going as well."

Charlotte asked the other four who was still serious contemplating about something.

"No rush Charlotte, we can make Ichika wait for us."

Rin said while smirking.

"We can make this as his punishment for his behavior earlier."

Cecilia said while crossing her arms.

"But if we make him wait for too long, he'll just eat without us."

Houki clenched her fist as he thought of some distant memory that involved Ichika's denseness.

"Let's get a move on now, because if were late other girls may crowd over hi-"

Laura realized what she said and this froze the other girls in realization as well. And in an instant the five immediately ran to the first year dorms like their lives were depended on it.

(Scene Change)

Ichika was standing in front of his room but didn't go in because he still was distracted by his friend's sudden mood swings.

"What did I do this time?"

Ichika dejectedly dropped his head in confusion. But when he was about to open the door, the door knob turned and the door opened. Ichika was rendered paralyzed when he saw who opened his door, a beautiful brunette.

"Uh…?"

Ichika lost track of the situation as his mind went to default mode, he tried to boot up his mind and summarized what he saw. A beautiful brunette is inside his room and she awfully looks like the speaker just a while ago. She was inside his room and she smiled at him like a wife welcoming back his husband. She was wearing a white corporate attire with a stimulating white stocking covering her luscious legs…..

"Mr. Orimura sorry for intrusion, I was waiting for you outside your room but I got tired and just let myself in. I hope you aren't angry."

The brunette smiled at the confused boy. But Ichika who was still in the middle of organizing his thought processes, just stared at the beauty in front of him.

"Uh…..can I come in?"

Ichika said with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Um, sure."

The brunette made a mature smile, like a responsible onee-san, which made Ichika blush a storm.

Ichika, who was still dazed, mindlessly entered his room and sat in one of the chairs of his work table while the beauty sat at the other one in front of Ichika. The beauty crossed her legs in a slightly erotic manner while giving Ichika a mature smile, which made Ichika's heart rate sky-rocket to inhuman levels.

(Legs, long and slender legs, Legs with white stockings….)

Ichika thought as his eyes locked at the beauty's luscious legs, unconsciously ogling at the slenderness and smoothness of her perfect legs. Meanwhile the woman who was well aware of the object of Ichika's staring blushed slightly but never losing her adult charm.

"Mr. Orimura? Is stockings one of your fetishes?"

"Uh? Yea-"

Ichika nearly dug his own grave; luckily his thoughts were put back together before he manage to complete that suicidal answer.

"U-u-uh! I-I m-mean t-that…n-no I-I w-was j-just no…..Uh? Ah! First of all sorry for the intrusion."

Ichika totally forgot that he was in his own room and bowed his head like a guest.

"Ufufufu, Mr. Orimura we're in your room so I should be the one saying that."

Another mature smile was beamed at Ichika and the hopeless 16 year old boy just stared at her speechless.

Finally, after a few minutes of being enthralled, Ichika finally returned to his true self.

"Sorry for my reaction earlier, that was rude of me."

Ichika bowed his head apologetically.

"I'm sorry for my intrusion as well. Oh! I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Satella Montgomery Hansenberg."

The brunette apologized first and smiled afterwards.

"The current head of the International IS organization, it's an honor to meet you. I'm Ichika Orimura."

Ichika was a bit surprised that the head of the IS organization is here sitting with him.

"No, the honor's mine to finally speak with the only man who can pilot the IS and no need to introduce yourself, your pretty much known throughout the world."

Yet another mature and seductive smile was aimed at Ichika.

"Uh! W-well thank you then."

Ichika blushed at the subtle strikes Satella was giving him.

(Women are formidable.)

Ichika thought as he turned to the side in an embarrassed manner.

"Women aren't that great Mr. Orimura."

Satella smiled at him as she replied at his thoughts.

"Uh!"

Ichika was once again seen through.

(Again? Chifuyu-nee, Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura even Satella-san that I just met can easily read my mind. This is not even funny anymore!)

Seeing Ichika in a depressed state, Satella stood up and sat at the table work table. She sat at a dangerously near distance to Ichika, especially with her legs that were only at hand's reach. The poor 16 year old locked his eyes on the luscious legs in front of him, the effect of this close proximity made Ichika bleed through his nose.

"Ah! You're having a nosebleed. Here let me take care of that."

Satella took out a handkerchief in her pocket and applied it on Ichika's bleeding nose. The worried look on her face and the closer distance between the two of them made Ichika's nose bleed even more.

"Ah! It's bleeding even more!"

(At the cafeteria)

"Where is Ichika?"

Charlotte asked Houki who was already sitting.

"I don't know I've just arrived so maybe he's not here yet."

The two sat and waited for the others to arrive.

(I came here early so I can be alone with Ichika, but I guess Houki had the same idea too.)

Charlotte lowered her head in disappointment.

(I guess me and Charlotte had the same plan….)

Houki sighed at this disappointing moment.

Soon Laura, Rin and Cecilia arrived. The five sat in complete silence, none was uttering any words.

(These two are so sneaky, they said we should make Ichika wait but would come here early. Uuuuuuuuuuu! Really sneaky.)

Laura thought as she took glimpse at the other girls who were clearly thinking the same thing.

Thirty minutes have passed already and Ichika hasn't arrived yet, Houki was clearly irritated now, Rin was near in throwing a tantrum, Laura's patience is already paper thin, Cecilia's eyes were twitching in irritation and Charlotte looks like a kid who got lost in the supermarket. And it didn't take long for one of them to run out of patience.

"Where is he already!?"

Houki stood up and slammed the table.

"I guess he's still in his room, but I'm sure he's heading here so calm down Houki."

Charlotte tried to ease Houki who was already steaming with anger.

"It's unusual for Ichika to be this late; I know him and his not this tardy."

Rin said as she tried to not throw a tantrum.

"Then what could he be doing?"

Cecilia asked a very good question, a question that tickled their imaginations; soon all five of them started imagining some scenarios that could be happening to Ichika right now mostly falling on the negative side.

(That guy better not be doing something indecent.)

Houki's face turned scary with anger.

(Ichika-san, keeping ladies waiting is not a very desirable quality of a gentleman.)

Cecilia switched-on her sadistic ojou-sama mode.

(You blockhead! You never change do you!)

Rin nearly growled.

(Uuuuuu! Is Ichika upset with us again?)

Charlotte lowered her head.

(Ichika, you never even tried to put an effort as my wife.)

Laura's eyes sharpened.

After minutes of silence, the five stood up and stared at each other.

"All those in favor to check on Ichika."

Houki said with a serious face.

Rin, Cecilia, Laura and Charlotte nodded and they proceeded to out of the cafeteria, with their eyes set on Ichika's room.

(Back to Ichika)

"ACHOOOO!"

Ichika, after finally recovering from his legs-induced nosebleed, sneezed hard.

(Is someone talking about me?)

Ichika thought while still holding the handkerchief to his nose.

"My, are you having a cold now?"

Satella arrived after making tea. But now she took off her overcoat leaving only her white undershirt, her curves are much more exposed now earning another staring from Ichika.

(I didn't notice this before; I was so focused on her legs that I didn't even take note of her body. Smooth shoulders, perfectly curved waist and a full ches-)

Ichika stopped his very dangerous train of thought to prevent another massive nosebleed from spurting out.

"Mr. Orimura, I was wondering if I can refer to you by your name."

Satella made a mature but cute smile.

"I-I don't mind."

Ichika said when he removed the handkerchief from his nose.

"Really! Then…Ichika-san."

Ichika blushed when he heard his name being uttered by the brunette.

"Then, Ichika-san if you don't mind, I would like to discuss something much more serious."

Satella made a serious face as she moved her chair closer to Ichika.

"Um, I don't mind, what is it about?"

Ichika became slightly anxious with the sudden change of atmosphere.

"It's about your safety; it has reached us that you were attacked by agents of Phantom just days ago."

Ichika suddenly put on a pained expression on hearing the Phantom Task and what came to his mind was the pilot of the [Silent Zephyrs].

"Was that the reason you came here?"

Ichika asked in a depressed tone.

"I'm sorry I had to bring up such a hard topic in our first meeting, but we're worried that they might get bolder the next time they mount an attack against you. So with your consent and your sister, we are suggesting that we place you under the protection of the International IS organization."

Satella said with a professional tone but retaining the warmness of her voice.

"You mean…place bodyguards on me."

Ichika looked even more depressed now.

"If you agree, we won't place an army of them but only a handful of few capable individuals and they won't tail you here in the academy, only when you go outside the academy grounds."

Satella smiled while she leaned closer to Ichika.

With the closeness of their face, Ichika's depressed face disappeared for a while and was replaced by a flustered expression. Satella's smile was warm and friendly, without any hint of doubt or lie to them. Slowly Ichika understood what she intends to do and smiled slightly.

"Your protection is very important because I can tell that there are many persons depending on you and not because you're the only male who can pilot an IS."

Satella made an assuring smile and Ichika smile in realization of her aims.

"Thank you Satella-san, I'm just worried. Not for myself but for my friends and my sister…I fear that they might get caught up in this and I can't forgive myself if any harm comes to them."

Satella was quiet shocked at what he said and realized just what made him attractive to all the girls especially to his friends. Satella couldn't help but smile sweetly at Ichika.

"Like a real man, now I know why you're so popular here."

Ichika blushed at the comment, his depressed face quickly disappeared and replaced by a strong blush.

"I-I uh…thank you."

Ichika smiled back at the brunette. But he soon brought back his serious expression when he asked this one question…

"Satella-san, where is the pilot of the [Silent Zephyrs] now?"

Ichika looked serious when he asked. Satella couldn't help but smile again.

"You're worried even for your enemies?"

"….."

Ichika turned to the side to avoid showing his expression to Satella but got his face forcibly turned back to meet her beautiful face.

"Uh…S-Satella-san….."

"Ichika-san, you're very unique and not just because you're a male who can pilot an IS, but because your caringness for doesn't only limit to your friends or loved ones, you extend them to everyone. You're a very kind person Ichika."

Satella smiled earnestly and openly told Ichika her thoughts.

"Satella-san….."

"Ichika-san, you won't mind right…."

The soft hands of Satella began to pull Ichika closer to her and she began to close her eyes, Ichika's brain functions went to complete overdrive at the sudden development.

(Satella-san aren't you going too fast, we just talked for about 30 minutes and you're already going this far. I think we should get to know each other first and date before we go this far. What the hell am I thinking! I'm getting ahead of myself, there's no way a beautiful woman like Satella-san would take an interest on me….But t-this is….Ah! Forget it I'm not a man if I don't accept this….)

With this decision, Ichika closed his eyes and waited for the warm contact. But the contact that he felt is his cheeks being pulled.

"Now, now, now, don't think that onee-san is easy, if you want it then you have to show your manliness to onee-san first."

Satella seductively smiled at the confused Ichika.

Ichika, on the other hand was still confused but soon came to a realization.

(For some reason, Satella-san is just like Tatenashi-san.)

Ichika sighed but soon smiled afterwards.

Satella removed her hands on Ichika's cheek and offered Ichika the tea she made, Ichika took it and the two just talked for some more.

"About your suggestion earlier Satella-san, maybe I'll accept it."

"Really!"

"But only when I'm outside the campus."

"Alright, Ichika-san you got a deal."

The two smiled and made a toast with their cups.

(Outside Ichika's room)

"Shhhhhh! Quiet I can't hear what they are talking about."

Houki leaned on the door and tried to listen in while desperately trying prevent herself from kicking the door and beat Ichika to the inch of his life.

"Who could he be talking to? Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Rin growled as her anger nearly blew off from listening to Ichika talking with a girl she doesn't know.

While Cecilia, Laura and Charlotte were quiet, but their emotions are also nearing overload, Cecilia was twitching in anger, Laura was tightly grasping her combat knife that was still holstered and Charlotte was on the verge of crying.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

After a few minutes of serious concentration to the discussion inside Ichika's room, the five hurriedly ran to hide in the nearest corner when they heard Ichika and the unknown woman heading towards the door.

"Well thank you for your time Ichika-san, I enjoyed our time together."

"Sure, anytime Satella-san!"

From afar they can totally hear the happy voice of Ichika and the unknown woman, the five nearly screamed when they recognized who was accompanying Ichika, it was the head of the international IS organization. And when they saw Ichika hand Satella her overcoat a multitude of scenarios played in their mind, mostly involving indecent acts.

"""""UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"""""

The five maidens were at the edge of their sanity, their eyes started to become teary and their minds are clearly a big tornado of confused thoughts.

(Back to Ichika and Satella)

"Well, I should head back now there is still a ton of work that I have to do."

Satella said while stroking her shoulders.

"If you have the time maybe I can give you a massage, I've it done for my sister and some of my friends."

Ichika made a worried look.

"Oh! Such a shame I could've used a massage, but my schedule is so packed full today but maybe we can have an appointment some time later."

"Sure!"

Ichika and Satella happily smiled at each other, unbeknownst to them (to Ichika at least) that five very, very, very angry maidens hiding in the corner are staring at them, ready to lash out (at Ichika).

"Well here are my escorts, see you Ichika-san."

"Uh, what escor-"

At the sudden, five blonde women dressed in military regalia appeared behind Ichika, nearly making him jump in surprise.

"A-are they your escorts?"

Ichika said while shivering at little at the sight of the five emotionless soldiers staring down at him.

"Yes!"

Satella said still wearing a happy smile on her face, enjoying Ichika slightly intimidated face.

(Are they bionic women?)

Ichika started thinking some pretty far out thoughts but was snapped back to reality when one of the so-called "Bionic Women" spoke to him.

"It is very rude to think of us as robots when it's the first time you met us Mr. Orimura."

Soon the cold and lifeless face of the five women suddenly burst to life and they began crowding Ichika, much to Ichika's surprise.

"So this is the famous harem master of the IS academy."

"He's quite the looker."

"Hey, how many girlfriends do you have?"

"I noticed earlier that he was staring at Miss Satella's legs."

"He's a boy so he can't help it!"

The five blondes started bombarding the perplexed 16 year old with embarrassing questions.

(What the heck! Did they just change their personality? And what the hell! they just read my mind too!)

Ichika could only smile nervously, as he was overwhelmed by the explosive tendencies of these girls. Soon they started clinging to Ichika and would deliberately speak near his ears.

"Now, now stop harassing him. He already had a nosebleed earlier."

The five blondes were shocked to hear what Satella said.

"Miss Satella already….."

"Well it is easy for her considering her looks and charm."

The blonde escorts nodded in unison.

"It's time for us to go already, see you next time Ichika-san! Come on girls."

Satella waved goodbye to Ichika and signaled the girls that it is time for them to leave.

"Awww! We have to leave already, well it can't be helped. See you later Harem king."

With that last statement the girls waved at him goodbye and left with Satella.

"Well, this was an interesting day."

Ichika smiled to himself, but soon his smile disappeared when he heard the sound of army boots approaching him and ever so slowly turned around to see five teary eyed girls staring at him.

"Um, guys…."

"""""You skirt chaser!"""""

The hallway became noisy at the squabbling of six teenagers.

(Scene Change)

A calm night was being enjoyed by every personnel in the American base [Pearl] hidden in the crags of Kahoolawe, Hawaii. The calm breeze from the coast was sweeping gently through the sandy beach of the island, the clouds slowly glides through the tranquil night sky, a perfect scene of a peaceful night. But peace was only a thin respite to the danger that's approaching. Two very fast IS units are speeding their way to the unsuspecting American base.

[Commander Chigusa and Commander Chisaya, you're approximate arrival time on the target is 44 minutes. The council is here to deliver the objective of the mission, I'm patching you through.]

"Go ahead."

Chigusa monotonously answered the mission operator, while Chisaya kept her silence. Soon they were patched directly to the council and without a moment of hesitation one of the shadowy figures relayed the mission.

[Commander Chigusa and Commander Chisaya, this is your first mission with your completed IS units so we expect nothing less but perfection from the both of you.]

Chigusa and Chisaya mockingly smirked at the statement.

[Right now your objective is located on the Kahoolawe island of Hawaii. The American base [Pearl], it's one of Americas vital information centers, never has an Intel not passed the ears of this base. And just recently they have acquired vital information about the [SAIS].]

The two pilots narrowed their eyes.

"How did they acquire information about them?"

Chisaya inquired with an emotionless tone.

[They have been to the destroyed base as well, we don't know how much information they have acquired but we are certain they have information like us.]

"So this means that our objective is to destroy the information."

[Correct, but if possible minimize the deaths if you meet any resistance.]

"Objective received. Proceeding with the mission."

[This mission is of critical value and this is the stepping stone for another vital mission, failure is not an option. Do you understand Commander?]

"Understood."

The mission briefing ended.

"Well, why didn't you say anything?"

Chisaya opened a private channel to her silent companion.

"I'm not good with talking to others, especially when I'm heading to battle."

Bloodlust radiates from every word that comes out of Chigusa's mouth.

Chisaya merely stared at her with a knowing look.

"10 minutes until we arrive at the target area, visor on."

At Chisaya's command a visor suddenly materialized and completely covered her face. Chigusa did the same.

Without so much as a faint warning, the two IS hovered near the base and carefully watched the base hidden in the greenery. As to remember it before it's destroyed.

(Scene Change)

"Haaa….Natasha aren't you bored?"

Iris Calling was bored out of her mind; she has been sitting inside this guest room for days now. Alongside her was Natasha Fairs, unlike Iris she was completely calm and seems to be distracted in her own thoughts.

"…"

"Hey, Natasha! Hey!"

Iris started pinching Natasha's face, but the latter doesn't seem to be responding. Still staring blankly into space.

"Everyone in this base doesn't talk, what is the purpose of us being sent here in the first place?"

Iris slumped herself in the bed and groaned loudly while rolling on the lavender blanket.

Natasha meanwhile was serious ever since she arrived here in Kahoolawe, like something in the wind was telling her that an ominous event will soon take place. She was stuck in the same place with Iris, a guest room inside a military base. But unlike her companion, she wasn't bored not even in the slightest, but she was nervous. For some unknown reason she couldn't calm down the moment she set foot on the island.

"Iris can you call the command, ask them if there is anything unusual in the surroundings."

"Natasha you called them six times already, there has been no disturbance in the last 8 hours. Why are you so paranoid all of the sudden?"

Iris looked at the anxious Natasha; she noticed that ever since they arrived in Kahoolawe, Natasha never even tried to enjoy the sunny paradise and her expression is almost like she was nervous even terrified.

"I'm going to the base Iris would you like to come?"

"What? Why the base? Why don't we just go to some fancy restaurant in the island?"

Iris stood up while still being wrapped by the lavender blanket, in Natasha's eyes she like a kid who got nothing to do in a vacation, Natasha sighed at the childishness of her partner.

"Speaking of which Natasha, why do you look so anxious? Your face has been like that ever since we arrived. It's about a guy isn't it?"

Iris teasingly smiled at Natasha.

"It's nothing you idiot."

Natasha dismissively said while she went out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Hey Natasha wait! Hey wait!"

Iris hurriedly removed the blanket that she wrapped around her and chased after the irritated Natasha.

Soon the two women reached the base after a long speechless walk; the base was in the western coast of the island hidden by the beautiful plant life. The two entered a cave but deeper inside the interior of the cave was metal, soon they were greeted by military personnel's. They took an elevator down and arrived at the real base down deep in the cave. Iris was practically even more bored out now; since work is not far behind if they enter the base. She wanted to be far away from the base as possible and enjoy the tropical paradise, but sadly her uptight companion won't join her in relaxing so she was forced to tag along since she would be more bored just by herself.

"Well, there goes my vacation."

Iris said in a disappointed tone.

"Vacation? We were sent here to work, not to relax."

Natasha reprimanded her whining comrade.

"But this is Hawaii the perfect vacation destination, you just can't waltz in here and ignore the beauty of island, that's blasphemy!"

Iris stomped the floor like a child that bugs her mom for a toy, Natasha face-palmed at her situation.

"Miss Natasha and Miss Iris? What are you doing back here; we thought you already went to the guest room to get some rest."

A group of young girls dressed in military attire approached the two women.

"Well, uh, I can't seem to calm down, so decided to return here and make use of my time."

Natasha smiled at the girls.

"She dragged me here too since she couldn't rest."

Iris said with a lot of regret.

The girls just smiled pitifully at the tired Iris.

"Anyway, I came here to check on the status of the information decryption on that device."

Natasha asked with a serious face.

"We couldn't crack the system, the layer of firewalls in that thing were so hard to hack that our experts have been up for this last two days."

"So there is still no progress."

"None Miss Natasha."

Natasha looked down in a slight disappointment but smiled afterwards.

"Well I guess there is nothing new here yet, well where do you want to go Iris?"

Iris pricked her ears and quickly took out a brochure of a glamorous restaurant and confidently showed it to Natasha.

"We'll eat here!"

Iris was giddy like a school girl and Natasha just went along with her partner's enthusiasm. Iris was so excited that she hurriedly went out of the base; Natasha was behind her when one of the girls hurriedly chased after her while carrying a single sheet of paper.

"Miss Natasha…..(huff)…here…..(huff)….is…..(huff)"

The poor girl was out of breath probably from running non-stop.

"Hey calm down, catch your breath first."

"Miss Natasha, we obtain some info from the device. Some of them were about the Japanese IS [Byakushiki] and its pilot as well."

Natasha widened her eyes.

"What is the information regarding about the pilot and his IS?"

Natasha raised her voice making the girl flinch.

"Mostly about his medical history and physical conditions, but we found something boggling…."

The girl looked depressed all of a sudden, then her expression soon became that of a terrified little girl.

"What! What did yo-"

(BOOM !)

An explosion was heard outside the base.

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

The first explosion was followed by a barrage of beam bombardments from all directions. The American base started to shake because of the relentless assault, the personnels of the base soon descended into a panicked state.

"What the-"

Natasha side-rolled to avoid the roof from collapsing on top of her, but the girl wasn't able to evade and she was crushed by the fallen debris from her feet to her chest. Upon seeing, Natasha hurried to the dying girl's side.

"NO! Hang on, don't die just yet. Hey! Help! Anyone who can lend a hand please help us!"

Natasha called out for help and was heard by some of the personnels that survived and made their way to her through to rubble. But one of the bombardments shook the roof strong enough to make it collapse again and this time it crushed the persons who were attempting to help Natasha.

"(Cough) (Cough) (Cough)"

Natasha coughed as the smoke and dust from the collapse entered her throat and blurred her eyes. As her vision slowly returned, she slowly stood up and threw the rubble that fell on her, luckily the rubble that fell on her were light unlike the ones that fell on the personnels.

"What…this can't be…"

Natasha couldn't believe her eyes as she saw so much death, the personnels of the base were under the heavy rubble, they were completely crushed.

"Miss Natasha….."

Natasha quickly turned to the dying girl.

"D-don't speak…..."

Natasha tried to lift the heavy metal plates on top of her, but it was too heavy. Natasha looked at her hands and they were bleeding, probably because of the sharp debris, Natasha could help but feel useless, she couldn't do anything to help because her IS was sealed.

"Miss…..Natasha…..listen…pi-pilot… (cough) (cough) (cough)….evolving….[SAIS]…after…..him…must…(cough) ….protect…"

The dying girl coughed a lot of blood as she relayed this message to Natasha.

"Don't talk, save your strength help will be here soon. Just hang on."

Natasha's tears threatened to fall as she tried keeping the girl alive. But the girl smiled with the last ounce of her life.

"They're after….him….he has…the…cores…"

The girl uttered those words before finally passing on. Natasha suppressed her tears and hid her emotions, she places her hands on her mouth to stop her cries from coming out. It took her a minute to recover her composure and her regular self. Natasha then pondered about the girls last words.

(They're after him? "Him" could only mean Ichika but what is [SAIS] and who exactly is after Ichika. Anyway if I stay here I won't uncover anything, the lab is 10 floors down from where I am now. I must know. But first I must call Iris.)

Natasha reached for her communicator but found it crushed in the ground.

(Damn it! Anyway must go to the main lab and retrieve the device first.)

Natasha made her way through the rubble and advance deeper into the crumbling base.

(Outside the base)

"Where were those shots coming from, if I can't detect anything from my radar then the attacker must be employing a long range artillery weapon and the firepower of those beams is enormous, base is almost revealed now. Natasha, come in. Natasha."

Iris who was hiding in some of the debris tried to contact Natasha but couldn't get a hold of her.

(This is bad, I have no idea where the enemy is and worse I don't know what happened to Natasha.)

Iris slammed her fist in the ground in anger.

The bombardment stopped, an eerie silence filled the night skies. Iris was readying herself to deploy her IS if ever the attacker reveals herself. She was literally fighting blind since she has absolutely no idea who her enemy is.

[Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz]

Communications started to flare up, Iris took a glance at her communicator. Someone was trying to contact with her; the signal's signature was unregistered, she has no doubts that this can be no one but her enemy.

[Bzzzzzzzzzzz]

Electronic buzzing was the only sound that was audible from the channel until the disturbance cleared and a cold voice was heard.

[Hiding behind that rubble won't guarantee your salvation.]

A sharp whirring sound was headed towards Iris' location.

(BOOM!)

Iris deployed her [Fang Quake] just in time and eluded the attack. Her former hiding place was completely destroyed by the attack and left a huge crater in its place.

"Where are you? Stop hiding and show yourself!"

Iris roared to her hidden opponent.

[My, aren't your eyes working, I'm right here.]

Iris looked up and saw a white IS. It possessed less bulky armor unlike most IS, the arm and leg armor parts are less thicker and more slender without any jagged ends. The fingers were abnormally long like flensing knife and the feet resembled like talons. It was pure white without the presence of any other colors. There were two disk-like thrusters floating on each side of the shoulders and those disk-like thrusters were releasing a wave of hazy energy rings. And the face of the pilot was concealed by the white visor with two elf-like ears on the sides that points back. It wasn't holding any weapons and merely crossed arms while staring down at Iris.

"So is that another stolen IS, Miss Phantom Task."

Iris taunted her opponent, but the unknown pilot laughed maniacally giving Iris the chills she never felt before.

[United States' 3rd generation IS, [Fang Quake] a proficient close combat unit. Hmmmmmm.]

The intruder sounded intrigued while looking at Iris' IS. Iris went into a classic fighting stance and readied herself to attack.

(No doubt that my enemy is a long range attacker, I'm at a disadvantage here so the only thing that I can do is…..)

[Fang Quake] used ignition boost and accelerated towards the white intruder.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Iris lets out a battle cry and charged directly at her opponent. The right hand of her IS glowed like a heated metal and aimed it at the visor of her enemy. But a split second before the punched landed; the white IS vanished in a hazy flash and reappeared behind her. Iris was amazed at the uncanny speed, even if it was an IS this kind of speed is unnatural.

"This speed kind if speed is unbelievable, even faster than my ignition boost."

Soon the two IS engaged in a furious high speed clashes in high altitude. From the ground the two IS units appeared like two fast moving lights.

"You have some nerve attacking us out in the open like this; I hope you're prepared for what's to come."

Iris angrily charged at the white IS, the left and right hands of the [Fang Quake] ferociously glowed and Iris unleashed a flurry of punches, but none has landed any hit, the white IS was moving as fast as her fists. The white IS suddenly pulled away from Iris and Iris chased after it, using the ignition boost multiple times to catch up to her enemy, but the white IS easily outruns her every time she manages to catch up.

[Come now, is this really the best you can do?]

The mocking voice of her enemy infuriated Iris even more; the hands and the legs of [Fang Quake] got enveloped by flames and the tiger stripes on [Fang Quake] glowed brightly. Iris clashed her two fists and a huge shockwave erupted at the contact. Now even more enraged, Iris lunged fiercely against her opponent.

"DIE!"

With eyes full of fury, Iris savagely launched a burst of kicks and punches but all her attacks were rendered useless against when the white IS erected a honeycomb-like barrier that absorbed brunt of Iris' vicious attacks.

"Kuh!"

Iris got even more riled when none of her attacks did any damage, she made forward somersault her right leg glowed intensely then she performed a very powerful drop kick. The white IS erected another barrier that took the brunt of her attack, the impact of the two clashes made a huge explosion in the night sky, temporarily bathing the dark evening with bright flames.

(None of my attacks are working; this can go really bad if I don't make a breakthrough.)

Iris' teeth gritted at her disadvantageous position.

Seeing Iris faltering, the pilot of the white IS smiled wickedly behind her visor.

[Tired already, I guess it's my turn now.]

A white bow which made up of energy materialized in the white IS's left arm and pointed it at Iris. Energy started to concentrate at the bows center and quickly released a rain of energy arrows. Iris evaded them but she was overwhelmed by the sheer number of arrows. As arrow by arrow started to hit her, [Fang Quake] started losing its energy shield fast.

"The number of attacks this IS releases surpasses that of the [Gospel]'s."

Iris grimaced in pain as she slowly felt the impact the arrows were making. Iris flew away to escape the thick rain arrows but the white IS always outruns her and bathes her with a rain of energy arrows.

"This is not good….."

Blood soon started to come out of Iris' mouth. The [Fang Quake]'s armor are slowly wearing out because of the ferocious barrage her enemy was throwing at her and the shield energy level wasn't doing any better.

"I'll lose if this continues, then I guess I have no choice but to do something reckless again."

Iris smirked as she thought of a foolish plan to land a blow to her enemy. Iris made a sharp turn to the ground, the white IS followed her while releasing swarms of arrows at Iris.

(BEEP)(BEEP)(BEEP)(BEEP)

The impact warning system warned Iris she is just 2 minutes away from crashing down to the crust. But she made a devilish smile as she went even faster; her enemy released a spate of deathly gleaming arrows as Iris neared the ground. The swarm of arrows chased after Iris as she accelerated towards the ground. The impact warning system counted down as Iris approached the earth.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

Thousands of energy arrows exploded at the contact with the soil. A created a huge explosion occurred as the whole island of Kahoolawe shuddered. Everything that was near the area was utterly scorched. The white IS stood above the inferno; she stood motionless as if waiting for something.

[…..]

She hovered silently above the flaming earth, until a noticed some approaching from inside massive smoke cloud. The thick smoke soon parted and revealed the [Fang Quake] speeding towards at amazing speeds with its right hand glowing more intense than before.

"NOW DIE!"

Iris used her last ignition boost and also used the force of the explosion to propel herself even faster towards her enemy.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!)

Another huge explosion lightened up the evening sky, as [Fang Quake] made a solid hit on the white IS or so she thought.

[Was that really the best that you can do?]

Iris was shocked, her attacked didn't hit because her right hand was caught by right hand of the white IS.

"What…"

Iris was caught off guard at the failure of her attack, the eyes of the enemy pilot swatted away Iris' right hand and stuck the energy bow to Iris' IS.

[You're good. But not good enough.]

An even bigger explosion erupted in the sky as the white IS released a rain of energy arrows against Iris at a close range.

The last sound that was heard after that was the loud crash of an IS landing harshly in the sandy beach and silence ensued once again. And the victor of this clash hovered above the ground and marveled at the scorched land underneath.

(Scene Change)

Natasha was treading towards the ruined base, she tried accessing the elevator but all of them are offline.

"Even the lower levels are this damaged and I don't see any survivors the moment I went down."

Natasha finally made it down to the 10th floor but was shocked when she saw a lot of corpses littered in the entrance of the lab.

"What…"

The corpses were the personnels of this base. But from inside the lab, someone was there, a tall, long haired woman dressed in a black military uniform. She wasn't a personnel of this base and she was clearly not an American. Natasha slowly upholstered her handgun.

"Freeze!"

Natasha pointed her gun at the intruder.

But the trespasser merely looked at her and it was not even in the slightest bit afraid.

"….."

The woman continued to stare at Natasha as she her while wearing a sinister grin on her face.

(This one woman killed all the personnels here, this is unbelievable.)

Natasha thought as her gripped tightened on her weapon. She was about to pull the trigger when the woman vanish from her sights.

"What?"

Without Natasha noticing the woman appeared behind her and rammed a powerful knee to her back. Natasha was knocked for quite a distance.

"Guh!"

Natasha grimaced in pain at the sudden attack, blood started to come out of her mouth.

Natasha quickly stood up to face the woman that attacked her. She lost sight of her pistol when she was hit so her only option now is hand-to-hand combat; Natasha assumed a classic fighting stance and waited for her opponent to make a move.

"Heh!"

The woman smiled cruelly at Natasha's challenge and made a forward somersault with her legs extended. The woman closed the distance between her and Natasha in a flash from performing that somersault and aimed a dropkick at Natasha's face. Natasha took a step back to evade the dropkick but was surprised when the dropkick dented the titanium floor.

(What the hell!? Is she even human?)

Natasha thought while clenching her fist and made a slash kick aimed at her opponents head.

But the woman merely ducked from the attack and cartwheeled in the air, hitting Natasha several times and knocking her into the computers. Natasha stood up slowly as the powerful attacks coming from this woman nearly took the life out of her. More blood started to flow out of Natasha's mouth.

"Stand up, were not finished yet."

A demonic voice came from the woman as she ran towards the recovering Natasha and rammed her shoulders to the staggering pilot. Natasha was knocked right into the center of the lab, where a huge cylinder held a strange black box. The woman approached the nearly unconscious Natasha and raised her by her hair.

"(Cough) (Cough) (Cough)"

Natasha coughed a lot of blood now as she grimaced in pain as she felt the pain from the attacks she received.

"Pity…."

With one last evil grin, the woman threw Natasha in the air and landed an uppercut on her abdomen when she fell back down. Natasha was now lying unconscious on the ground.

"So this is the other part of the device."

The woman broke the cylindrical confine and took the black box.

[Chigusa did you destroy it?]

The woman that killed all the personnels in this base and the one who nearly killed Natasha, was Chigusa.

"No, I won't destroy it. We'll take it back with us Chisaya."

Chigusa raised her left arm and the bracelet adorning it glowed and sent out a large pillar of light that melted the floors above her. From above Chisaya with her white IS waited for her.

"Didn't our orders say minimize the deaths?"

Chisaya removed her visor and revealed a smirking face.

"How should I know, I didn't hear anything when they were giving their orders."

Chigusa sneered at Chisaya.

"Well you two seem to be enjoying yourselves."

Another IS appeared and it floated with Chigusa and Chisaya.

"Yuuko took you long enough."

Chisaya glared at Yuuko.

"Why so angry? Is it because your opponent didn't satisfy you?"

Yuuko grinned teasingly at Chisaya.

"Let's save the talk for later, Yuuko you proceed with your part of the mission. Me and Chisaya will return to base and give this to the leader."

Chigusa dismissively said.

"Oh so you found the other one. Very well then I'll get on with mission immediately. IS academy it is."

Yuuko made a menacing smile before disappearing in the flash of light.

The danger that descended on Kahoolawe is now headed to the IS academy.

(Scene Change)

Ichika lay on his bed, still unable to sleep. It was 1:56am already but he never felt sleepy even a little; he tossed and turned in his bed even tried sleeping in other one but still unable to sleep. Soon he returned to his bed and just stared at the ceiling.

"Do I have insomnia?"

Ichika sighed deeply and buried his face on his pillow.

(Why do I have this feeling? Like danger is heading my way. It must that nightmare again trying to rattle me. Anyway I must sleep now I still have classes tomorrow.)

After a few more minutes of restless movements, Ichika finally closed his eyes and let sleep take over.

But just a few minutes past…..

"Why is the blanket so heavy?"

Ichika mumbled as he tried to remove this strange blanket covering him. Unknown to Ichika this so- called blanket wasn't a blanket at all. Ichika stroked this "blanket" and he felt that it was smooth, it was thick and very soft and unusually warm too and oddly enough it was breathing as well.

(Wait a minute, does blankets even breath? Well whatever this blanket is the best, it's really warm and soft and it has arms and legs too…..Wait? Arms and legs?)

Ichika hurriedly stood up and found a girl embracing him.

His first guess was Laura. But this girl is slightly taller than her.

Second guess is Houki. But she wouldn't do something like this.

Third guess is Charlotte. But Charlotte is too shy to do stuff like this.

Fouth guess is Cecilia. But she would wake up Ichika rather than stay silent.

Fifth guess is Rin. No way, she is short just like Laura.

Ichika reached for the lamp and turned it on.

"Mmmmm…..morning already?"

The girl looked like Chifuyu.

"C-C-Chifuyu-nee?"

Ichika blushed when he thought it was his big sister.

"No, nee-san is on the faculty room right now."

Ichika' face turned white as he recognized who she is.

"MADOKA!?"

Madoka smiled devilishly at Ichika.

Soon the muffled noises inside Ichika rooms were heard.


	5. Chapter 5: First Strike

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter again; the rating may change in the future. I was thinking of adding more OCs in the future but I'm still weighing things down.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 5:

After a wrestling with each other for a few minutes, the situation now is Ichika being tied on his own bed and Madoka straddling him while pinching his cheek.

"Quiet, you don't want anyone seeing us in this state now don't you?"

Madoka teasingly pinched the cheek of Ichika who was tied to the bed.

"Wait a minute! Why are you here?"

Ichika exclaimed in confusion as to why his sister is here.

Ichika tried to free himself from the binds but to no avail, they were locked tight.

"Don't even bother, those bind won't come off no matter how hard you try."

Madoka crossed her arms while looking at Ichika with playful smile plastered on her face. Ichika struggled a lot but ceased his movements when Madoka started tracing his cheeks that momentarily froze his facial activity. The poor boy blushed at the intimate gesture of his sister.

"Madoka…."

Ichika softly uttered his sister's name. Deep down inside, he was happy that she was safe. Ichika completely brushed off their hostile encounters before and focused only on the fact that she is his sister.

"…"

Madoka's devilishly teasing face softened at an instant as she heard him say her name with such softness. She became embarrassed, a rare reaction for some like her.

(Am I embarrassed? How can a mere mention of my name fluster me like this, is this one of his abilities?)

Madoka thought and she developed a slight blush afterwards. Fortunately for her the lights were dim if not Ichika would've seen this awkward expression she's making. But afterwards she recovered her composure and assumed another playful expression.

"You're very dangerous you know? I should really watch out for that special skill of yours."

Madoka's playful smile just gained a sadistic advantage.

"Special skill?"

Ichika just clumsily smiled at Madoka. The girl just smiled even more and proceeded to lick Ichika's cheek, much to Ichika's shock and panic.

"W-w-w-w-what was t-t-t-that for!"

The poor boy stuttered at his words while Madoka just smiled and giggled at his panicky face.

"I'm starting to see why nee-san is so protective of you; she even went and turned her back on the family just to ensure your safety."

Family, the mere mention of that caused Ichika to put on a serious face. Although he said he didn't want to meet nor get know his family, Ichika has always been curious about them.

"Say, Madoka. Can you tell me what our family was like?"

Ichika said but dared not to look at Madoka's eyes. Madoka narrowed her eyes slightly at his question, she knew that he was afraid to know anything further but also was curious. Initially, Madoka was about to tell him the answers he wanted but when she took another glance at his eyes, she quickly changed her mind.

"No."

Madoka answered nonchalantly.

"But why?"

Ichika raised his voice a little at his sister's refusal and made a look that says "I demand an answer".

But Madoka's eyes sharpened and stared directly at Ichika's; afterwards she made a very convincing reply.

"You're too kind and innocent."

Ichika widened his eyes but later acceded defeat and depressingly became quiet.

Madoka on the other hand softened her frightening gaze as she noticed Ichika's depressed reaction. She actually felt pity for the first time in her life, so she smiled playfully again and made another daring gesture to uplift his brother's down attitude.

"Hey now, don't put up that face."

Madoka draped herself over Ichika. The full contact of their bodies caused Ichika to nearly jump out of the bed if not for the binds. And as if it wasn't enough Madoka leaned closer to Ichika's face and touched his forehead with hers. The intimate gesture caused all of Ichika's blood to force its way to his head, his face blushed so hard he already looked like a tomato.

"Madoka siblings don't usually do this."

Ichika said with a shaky voice.

"Favoritism huh? That's so unfair, so you only allow nee-san to do this to you."

Madoka pouted cutely, although there is a hint of deviousness to it, it just made her cute attempt even more appealing to Ichika.

"Y-you're wrong, nee-san and I don't…"

As if he had a quick flashback, Ichika stared to the left and blushed. Guilty as charged.

"You liar."

Madoka's eyes narrowed at Ichika, she then made a mischievous grin and wrapped her hands on Ichika's neck. Ichika could feel Madoka's breathing and also the warmness of her body. Only one thought was dominant on Ichika's mind at that moment.

(I'm dead…..)

Ichika just closed his eyes and waited for it, but his little sister laughed afterwards which left Ichika puzzled.

"Uh…"

"Ahahahahahahaha! Like I said, you're too innocent."

Madoka stood up from the intimate position she had with his brother.

"That was mean Madoka…"

Ichika made a tired expression.

Madoka started playing with Ichika's hair while looking at his eyes curiously, and then later she asked a question that baffled Ichika.

"Say….why didn't you kill me back then, even though I tried to kill you several times and I also harmed your friends. Why didn't you finish me off?"

Madoka made a slightly soft expression.

"That is true, but you're family."

Ichika made a gentle expression as he stated his answer.

"…"

Madoka became flustered again at Ichika's simple answer.

(Really? Even someone like me is being shaken by his mere words. He's formidable than I thought.)

Madoka smirked as she leaned closer to Ichika and whispered on her brother's ear.

"You shouldn't say things like that at this situation; I can easily kill you right now if I wanted to."

Madoka whispered in a hoarse tone, she then stood up again and looked at her brother's face.

But oddly enough, Ichika doesn't seem to be fazed by her threat and instead smiled at her.

"Sure you can, so I guess my life is in your hands."

Ichika smiled at Madoka without any hint of fear.

(What? I clearly threatened him; well I guess my threat was more like a seduction rather than a threat. But…..)

Madoka got lost the moment she looked straight into Ichika's eyes. She felt a very gentle presence emanating from him; he was like the opposite of the violent Chifuyu, he was like a sedative that relaxes even the wildest beast. Madoka finally realized what defined Ichika and why he is so important to Chifuyu.

"(Sigh), that's so unfair."

Madoka pouted cutely as she crossed her arms.

"What is?"

Ichika tilted his head in confusion to her words. But he later smiled again.

"Madoka, I'm really happy that you're safe."

Ichika nailed those words and the effect that it did to Madoka is that she is now blushing; the pink flush in her cheeks now became visible to Ichika and this caused Ichika to smile at her adorable face.

"You idiot."

Madoka forcibly turned Ichika's head side wards to stop him from gawking at her embarrassing reaction. Ichika just laughed softly at her gesture, to Ichika's eyes she was now an important part of his life and this also caused the wicked and devious face of Madoka to soften and for the first time make a small but honest smile.

(Am I happy?)

Madoka made an expression of longing; she grabbed Ichika's cheeks and turned his face to meet hers. She then started to slowly close the distance between him and her.

"A-ah…..w-w-what are you doing now?"

Ichika was frozen stiff, he desperately tried to make sense of the situation but his brain right now isn't helping him. Ichika noticed something in Madoka's eyes, something changed, there was no trace of the teasing expression she had earlier, what Ichika saw now were eyes filled with deep longing. Ichika completely forgot the situation he was in.

"You won't mind right?"

Madoka hoarsely said as she aimed for the lips of her brother. Ichika unconsciously nodded. A heartwarming scene, but this didn't really last long when someone pulled Madoka off of Ichika and threw her on the other bed. Just as Madoka was about to stand up and take a stance she was forcibly knocked back onto the bed and pinned with such force that the bed nearly gave out.

"You have some nerve to sneak out and do this to Ichika."

A very angry voice came from a tall slender figure; needless to say it was Chifuyu Orimura.

"Nee-san?"

"Chifuyu-nee?"

The two teenagers hung open their mouths at the sudden appearance of their big sister.

The situation now is this; Chifuyu was standing in the middle of two beds with a very angry look on her face, Ichika who was now released from the binds sits on his bed while avoiding the deadly stare of his big sister and Madoka who was lying on the other bed with a lot of bindings on her hands and feet.

"Hey nee-san I thought you and that busty glasses girl were neck deep on work, did you sneak out and left that four eyes all to herself."

Madoka teasingly smiled to her sister.

"Shut that mouth of yours before I shut it permanently."

Chifuyu unknowingly released her aura, soon a white radiating aura started to leak out of Chifuyu's figure. Madoka smiled in admiration to this display but Ichika made a slightly terrified reaction.

"…..Chifuyu-nee…"

Ichika mumbled at what he saw, he never saw he's sister this angry before, this was even worse than when she was in middle school.

Chifuyu noticed his little brother's reaction and hurriedly suppressed her rage; Madoka noticed it as she made a knowing smile at her big sister. Chifuyu took out her phone and called her colleague who was neck-deep in workload.

"Miss Yamada, come here in Orimura's room."

[Miss Orimura where were you the job in here is-]

"I said come here right now Miss Yamada."

[Uh….okay]

"And bring two teachers with you."

After making that call that nearly scared the hell out of her colleague, Chifuyu crossed her arms and remained standing while occasionally staring at her little brother and her little sister.

Soon Maya Yamada arrived with two teachers with her and was surprised at the peculiar situation in this room.

"Um, Miss Orimura why is the prisoner in here?"

"That's why I called you here Miss Yamada. Please return the prisoner to her quarters."

Chifuyu coldly glared at Madoka who was bound tight.

"Orimura-kun, are you hurt?"

Maya worriedly went to Ichika.

"Um, I'm okay Miss Yamada; she didn't hurt me at all."

Ichika was mesmerized by Maya's overwhelmingly worried face; Ichika admitted that she looked cuter like this.

But unknown to him, his two sisters made a displeased look when they saw Ichika's reaction towards Maya.

"Miss Yamada, the prisoner is your objective here not Orimura."

Chifuyu's glare 150% output and rising fast. Maya and the other two teachers flinched at the angry expression Chifuyu was making and hurriedly went to the restrained girl.

"All right stand up now, you're going back to your quarters and please refrain from going out again."

Maya shakily said as the two female teachers lifted Madoka up to her feet.

"Get her out of here Miss Yamada and if she tries anything, use violence if necessary."

Chifuyu who was still wearing her angry face glared intensely at Madoka who was smiling at Ichika.

"Well I guess nee-san is in a bad mood today, bye Ichika see you later!"

Madoka bid her brother goodbye and gave him her trademark devious smile, which left Ichika a shiver running down his spine. Despite that though he waved goodbye at his sister and made a gentle smile.

"…"

Madoka blushed again.

(Again? I really need to train myself to not be affected by his smiles.)

Madoka thought with a sigh.

The two teachers then took Madoka out of Ichika's room; Maya went to Chifuyu and whispered something to her with a worried look on her face.

"Miss Orimura, now that Orimura-kun has seen her-"

"Don't worry Miss Yamada; I will explain it to him."

Chifuyu dismissively said and Maya calmly followed the two teachers accompanying Madoka.

Chifuyu then locked the door and sat on the bed in front of Ichika, they stared at each other for a few minutes before Chifuyu finally spoke.

"What did she tell you?"

Ichika looked down on the floor.

"Nothing, she told me nothing."

Chifuyu sighed in relief.

"Chifuyu-nee why are you angry at Madoka?"

Ichika now looked at his sister's eyes.

"It's too early for you to know Ichika."

Chifuyu dismissively said. Ichika made a sad smile.

"Well if both my sister's didn't want me to know, then I shouldn't ask any further."

Ichika made a smile, but it was ridden with guilt and disappointment.

Chifuyu noticed Ichika's hidden feelings, no matter how much he tried to conceal it, Chifuyu could always tell and her hard expression again softened at the sight of her brother trying to hide his pain from her.

"Ichika are you that curious about our past?"

Chifuyu couldn't help but soften up as she asked Ichika.

"W-well, I guess I am."

Ichika averted his gaze from his sister's face; he didn't want to face his sister while wearing this pathetic reaction.

"Don't sulk like that Ichika, you're not weak, don't degrade yourself like that."

Chifuyu made a soft comforting smile which is another rare reaction.

Ichika looked up at his sister's face and quickly lost his gloominess. Her soft and tender smile took away all his doubts and guilt but deep inside of him he was still disappointed of himself for still relying on his sister for support. Ichika straightened his depressing face and quickly smiled with renewed verve.

"Chifuyu-nee, sorry for that. I guess I'm still a complete beginner if I'm this weak to rely too much on everyone."

"Don't try and carry all the burden by yourself, you have a lot friends that are ready to help. If you go all by your lonesome, then you'd be insulting everyone who's ready to help you."

Chifuyu crossed her arms and looked at her brother with a gentle expression. Ichika widened his eyes as he realized.

"Chifuyu-nee…thank you."

Ichika made a tender smile.

Chifuyu blushed at her brother's "deadly" smile. She momentarily lost her composure, if she wasn't careful she would've returned a clumsy and unsisterly smile.

(Uhm…that was dangerous.)

Chifuyu put on her usual face but weren't able to contain a blush from surfacing.

The two siblings just smiled as they found themselves reliving their moments in the past.

But their sibling bonding got interrupted when Ichika had a glimpse of the time; it was 3:45am already!

"Ah! Time sure flies fast."

Chifuyu looked at the clock and was slightly shocked herself.

"Well, we let time slip fast so get some sleep now Ichika."

"Alright Chifuyu-nee."

Chifuyu was about to stand up and leave but the thought of Madoka crossed her mind again.

(That girl might try something again if my back is turned, that girl gives tenacity a new meaning. Then the best course of action to prevent that from happening is….)

"Ichika move over."

Chifuyu, instead of going out she lay beside her brother again, much to Ichika's confusion and embarrassment.

"Ah? Chifuyu-nee what are you doi-"

God-killing glare of Chifuyu activate. Ichika's self-preservation instinct kicked in, he knew that a hand chop was just seconds away if he questioned further so he decided to keep quiet and sank to his bed quietly.

"Good that you're obedient."

Old Chifuyu revived.

"By the way Chifuyu-nee, why is Madoka here."

Ichika asked as he was facing to the side.

"I can't tell you anything specific but she is being detained here in the academy. The higher ups have something in store for her."

Chifuyu answered Ichika with a slight hint of irritation in her voice.

"They're not hurting her, are they?"

Ichika became worried about Madoka.

"Don't worry about her Ichika, that girl is more resilient than rubber."

Chifuyu dismissively said and turned to her side.

"(Sigh), well goodnight then Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika just went along with his sister's decision to stay in his room. Ichika felt secure whenever he and his sister are like this.

"Goodnight as well Ichika."

Both took the blanket and tucked themselves in. Soon both were visited by the late sleepiness and closed their eyes. But minutes later, Ichika felt something or someone latch to him and the sensation of something soft pushing onto his back took away his sleepiness.

"Chifuyu-nee again….."

No reply came, Chifuyu was already asleep. Ichika just sighed, but he was happy. But one thing was certain now…..he won't be able to sleep.

(Scene Change)

Tabane Shinonono has been sitting in her chair for hours now, numerous cans of drinks were scattered all over her desks and plates were like confetti scattered all over. The scientist was frantic about something as she hurriedly typed a lot of information and scanned a lot of data in the monitor that appeared one after the other.

"This isn't good, those superhuman killers have a hold of the vital information concerning about the IS. I guess it was a bad idea to leave that base alone."

Tabane sulked in her keyboard and made a lot of fake sobbing sounds.

"Ku-chan where are you?"

"I'm right here."

Tabane was shocked when the small girl suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Ku-chan don't sneak up on me like that!"

Tabane then proceeded to envelop the small girl in a bear hug as she cried in a comical manner.

"Waaaaaaaa! Ku-chan what am I gonna do now?"

Tabane faked cry.

"You can start by stopping your fake crying and return on scanning."

The girl said in a muffled voice since her face was stuck tight on Tabane's chest.

"Oh! You're right! Yay!"

After finally releasing the girl from her bear hug, Tabane sat back on her chair. But this time her usual airhead self was replaced in an instant by a grim face, she now had a serious look on her face which is rare for her. Ku-chan noticed the change in her attitude.

"Tabane-sama what's bothering you?"

But Tabane didn't answer, like she didn't hear her and she became even more serious as she opened a file titled [SAIS].

"[SAIS]?"

Ku-chan curiously stated.

"Self-Aware Infinite Stratos. That's what it means."

Tabane's face became even grimmer.

The little girl became worried of the unusual behavior of her adoptive mother.

"I can't locate their whereabouts; they learned how to hide themselves from me."

Tabane made a very gloomy expression that worried Ku-chan even more.

"Tabane-sama perhaps you're hungry or tired, you should eat and rest for a while."

The little girl voiced her worry to Tabane.

"No, Ku-chan. Thank you for worrying though."

Tabane smiled, but it was a forced smile. Something she didn't really mean.

The little girl could only watch as Tabane went back to her work, Tabane wore a smile in her face that was filled with worry and remorse.

"Tabane….."

The door opened and there came out a young woman with black hair extending to her shoulders. But she was leaning on the walls the moment she entered, her eyes looked tired and looked like were ready to close at any second, her breathing was haggard and deep. Needless to say she was sick.

"Ah! Shiori you shouldn't leave your bed you're not well enough to walk."

Tabane quickly abandoned her work and catch the ailing girl just in time before nearly falling face first in the floor.

"Quickly Ku-chan get her medication!"

The young girl quickly ran to fetch the medicines Tabane ordered her to get. Tabane carried the girl named Shiori to a nearby couch and laid her there to rest.

"Tabane, where are they?"

Shiori weakly asked the worried scientist.

"I haven't been able to locate them; they already learned how to hide themselves."

Tabane showed a lot of guilt when she said that.

"What about Ichika and Chifuyu? Please warn them of the danger…. (cough)(cough)(cough)."

Shiori tried to stand up but fell back down quickly as she coughed blood and shivered.

"Shiori don't force yourself, your body has become weaker than before. It would be bad for you if you over-exert yourself."

Tabane comforted the ailing girl. Soon Ku-chan arrived with the medication.

"Shiori, here drink this."

Tabane handed a capsule to Shiori. Soon after, Shiori's condition looked better. Her breathing finally calmed down and her weary expression slightly improved.

"Tabane, how many of them started to move."

Shiori asked in a slightly better tone.

"One. The others haven't mobilized yet."

Tabane became serious again.

"But don't worry Shiori, I'm sure Shiro-chan and Kuro-chan won't allow harm to come to their beloved pilot."

Tabane recovered her smile. Shiori started to close her eyes until she finally fell asleep. Ku-chan handed a blanket to Tabane which she draped over the sleeping Shiori.

"Tabane-sama, who does Shiori-sama refer to?"

"Our first creations."

Tabane answered nonchalantly while smiling at Ku-chan.

"Ku-chan, can you stay here and look after Shi-chan for me? I still have a lot of work to do."

Tabane placed her hands together and begged the small girl, seems like she already recovered her cheery self.

"If you wish."

Ku-chan acceded to Tabane's wish and the rabbit scientist jumped at the small girl and gave her another bear hug.

"Yay, thank you Ku-chan!"

Tabane exclaimed as softly as she can to avoid waking up the sleeping Shiori.

Tabane soon went back to her chair and resumed her work leaving Ku-chan to look after Shiori.

(My mistake has put all the persons that I care about in grave danger. I have to tell Chi-chan about this since Ikkun would mostly be the center of the coming events.)

Tabane momentarily showed a worried face.

(Scene Change)

"Chigusa we clearly stated our orders to minimize the casualties, but what did you do you, slaughtered all the personnels in the American base."

"We wanted to avoid antagonizing a big nation right now since we're already being hounded closely by other nations."

Some of the council members of Phantom task angrily scolded Chigusa. But she doesn't seem to be listening, she just put on a bored expression and let the scolding pass her ears.

"(Sigh), we'll just waste our breath if we scold her, she won't listen to any of us."

One of the council ended the pointless scolding.

"You're right there are more pressing matters that require our immediate attention, then Commander Chisaya, has the objective of the mission been achieved?"

All twelve council members diverted their attention to Chisaya.

"Yes. The device has been destroyed and I'm also reporting that Yuuko has already kicked start the second phase of the mission."

The council members seemed pleased and murmured among themselves.

As the council started a discussion among themselves, the two women left the dark conference room.

Chigusa and Chisaya walked quietly in the barely lit corridors of the Phantom Task base. None of the two utter even one word but silently treaded through the dark hallways. Soon they reached a black gigantic steel door; its height was almost 30 feet tall looking like one of those gates found medieval castles. With a loud creaking sound the pitch black gates opened as if welcoming the two women.

"…"

"…"

Chigusa and Chisaya remained quiet and walked inside the huge room; despite the dense darkness the two women seem to know where they're going. But after a few minutes of walking in this dark infested chamber, a figure seated on a throne slowly came into the view of the two.

"Leader, we brought you the second part of the device."

Chigusa took out a strange looking box and handed it to the figure sitting in the dark. In an instant the box vanished from her hand now it was in the hands of the concealed figure.

"Hmmmmmm…"

Soon a deathly aura erupted from the figure; it filled the room with such malice and bloodlust that made Chisaya and Chigusa flinch a bit. Both knew that their leader was pleased.

"Yuuko. Where is she?"

The figure spoke with its demonic voice as it stood up from its throne, dim lamps on the ceiling burst to life when the figure stood up. Five women dressed in black miko attires suddenly emerged when the dark chamber lit up, they were carrying a long and finely sewn robe and they dressed the figure with the robe. After the dressing, the five attendants bowed politely and vanished in the dark corners of the chamber then the hooded figure came into view.

"She is already on her way to the IS academy to commence the second part of the operation"

Chisaya bowed her head slightly as a sign of respect. Chigusa on the other hand, just plainly stared at the hooded figure.

"Nice robe."

Chigusa smiled at their leader.

"(Sigh)"

The hooded figure turned around and signaled the two to follow her. Soon the three walked deeper into the darker edge of the chamber. Darkness was the only sight to see when the three into the pitch black part of the chamber. But soon darkness slowly receded and the surroundings slowly became clear, the ambiance quickly changed from a scary dark chamber to a classic Japanese castle setting.

"Long time no see cousin."

A voice suddenly rung across the huge hallway.

Chigusa tilted her head back to see a scarlet haired woman watching them. The new comer was as tall as Chigusa and dressed in a black military attire. Her scarlet hair was knotted and held by a needle similar to Chinese women. The curves that she has are enough to steal the attention of anyone especially her chests that is far more accentuated by her military attire.

"Saya, it has been a long time since we last saw each other."

Chigusa smiled, like a grinning demon.

"Indeed, the last time we met is when we fought and destroyed the west wing of this base."

The newcomer named Saya who was Chigusa's cousin returned a deadly smile.

Soon Chigusa let loose her aura and so did Saya. The two glared at each other intensely, Chigusa's crimson eyes burst to life and Saya yellow eyes ignited.

At a mere fraction of a second, Chigusa and Saya vanished and reappeared above in midair.

"I'm surprised you can still keep up."

Chigusa sneered at her cousin.

"Speak for yourself."

Saya returned a mocking grin.

Chigusa's bracelet glowed and Saya's ring sparked and they made a partial deployment of there IS. Chigusa brought out a large scythe and swung it intending to chop off Saya's head, but she made an air dash downward just in time to avoid the powerful swing and summoned a long spear. Saya then unleashed a flurry of thrust and slashes that released small tornadoes that peeled off even punched through the thick steel walls. Chigusa expertly parried all of those thrusts and dashed away from the relentless attacks, from a safe distance she charged her scythe and lunged ahead spinning like a disk blade. Saya blocked the blistering assault with her spear but was sent down by the impact. Saya recovered her landing but found Chigusa already in front of her ready to cleave her in half, Saya performed a backward somersault to avoid the attack and the moment she landed she made a powerful thrust that created a vortex of sharp spinning winds. Chigusa wickedly smiled and tightened her grip on her weapon, the blade of the scythe straightened up soon torrent of energy burst out of the weapon and took the form of a giant sword, and the entire weapon quickly became a giant beam broadsword. The two demonic ladies dashed at each other, a split second before they clashed there IS made a full deployment.

(FLASH)

"Huh?"

"What?"

In a fraction of a second, before Chigusa and Saya could clash, another IS joined the fray. A black IS stopped their weapons from clashing with a powerful crystal barrier coming from the palm of this IS.

"Such barbaric acts."

The pilot of the new IS said with a cold voice.

The pilot then tapped the crystal barrier she erected, a shockwave erupted from the barrier it knocked both Chigusa and Saya for quite a distance.

"Misaki."

Chigusa calmly stated as she dematerialized her weapon, Saya did the same and the violent tension that filled the now destroyed hallway receded.

"It isn't polite to interrupt a battle, you know."

Saya approach the girl that interrupted her battle.

"And do you think that fighting randomly is?"

The girl named Misaki dematerialized her IS and revealed a frame of another tall beauty. She flipped back her Cleopatra-like hair and put on her glasses.

"Instead of you two wasting your time trying to kill each other, why don't just meditated or focus your existence in something more productive."

Saya smirked at Misaki's statement.

"It's rare chance for us to gather in one place."

Chisaya approached the three.

"Chisaya, I haven't seen you in a long while."

Misaki said as she angled her glasses with her index finger.

"You as well Misaki."

To the eyes of Chigusa and Saya this subtle interaction between Misaki and Chisaya seemed weird to them.

"You two are very weird just like when you were young."

Chigusa said with an indifferent expression, Saya nodded at her statement.

Misaki and Chisaya just stared at Chigusa with a slightly confused expression.

"That's because we can control our bloodlust, unlike you and Saya who lunges at first person you see."

Misaki crossed her arms and glared at Chigusa.

Chigusa returned glare at Misaki. Soon the tension between the four women rose once again, but before it could reach catastrophic levels, an even more powerful aura erupted. The four women were frozen in their places before they turned to see where the massive aura is coming from.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

The immense aura was emanating from their leader; the aura became even more massive when the hooded figure turned to them. It's burning crimson eyes made the four battle hardened females flinch for a moment.

"The five of you counting Yuuko are the most proficient killers in this world; I will not have any of you acting like immature trashes."

The hooded figure's aura spun like a storm of sickly purple mist and outlined a dark demonic figure.

The four women showed a momentary expression of fear before they were able to calm themselves down. The hooded figure knew they got the point and dispelled its aura just walked ahead; the other four soon followed their leader.

"Why is Yuuko not here?"

Misaki asked Chisaya in a cold voice.

"She's headed to the IS academy to see how much the "treasure" has grown."

Chisaya nonchalantly answered.

Misaki and Saya widened their eyes in surprise.

"It has reached me that Madoka has been defeated by him, even though he grew up in such a pathetic environment his potential never disappeared."

Saya smiled as she spoke.

"It really ticks me off though, Chifuyu didn't give him the environment that would suit him and allow his potential to flourish."

Chigusa's expression turned grim as she clenched her hand into a fist. Misaki, Saya and Chisaya made the same expression.

"There's no need to raise your ire Chigusa, this is all a part of his growth. Chifuyu may try to suppress his power now, but she'll realize soon that it is beyond her power."

The hooded figure's demonic voice rung through the hallway again.

Soon the five of them arrived at the end of the huge hallway, there stood another giant door. At their arrival the giant door opened and revealed an overly spacious room. There was a wide spherical table in the center of the round room; blue lamps provided a needed light source for this overly dark room. The five stepped inside the round room but as they approached the spherical table, the hooded figure snapped its fingers, at an instant the roof above burst to flames. The flames first were scattered across the roof but it soon formed a kanji character. "Orimura"

"Our family will be reformed."

The five soon exuded their auras and the shadow that they casted slowly warped and outline the figures of winged knights.

(Scene Change)

Weekend in the IS academy, Ichika was being cornered in the cafeteria by the usual girls for being absent the last day.

"Ichika! Tell us why you were absent!"

"I told you I just slept in."

"Stop lying to us!"

"Ichika-san you shouldn't tell lies and be honest with us!"

"It seems I need to use truth serum on you."

"W-what there is no need for that Laura."

Ichika was bombarded by question from Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Laura and Charlotte. Being overwhelmed by aggressive females like this, Ichika could only smile clumsily as he kept quiet for his own health.

The other girls were murmuring from afar while some giggled at Ichika helpless expression. But a certain girl was headed towards Ichika; she was holding a folding fan and skipping happily towards the unsuspecting male.

"Ichika-kun!"

(Boing)

Something soft pressed on his back which nearly made Ichika jump in surprise.

"Tatenashi-senpai!"

The student council president jumped at Ichika and purposely pressed her chest bulge on the boy's back.

The five girls that were talking to Ichika first stood motionless with stiff expressions upon seeing Ichika's reaction, soon they got their consciousness back and exclaimed at the flustered Ichika.

"Ichika! What are you doing!?"

Houki slammed her hands on the table.

"You idiot!"

Rin was fuming.

"Ichika how shameless of you! And you unhand my wife right now!"

Laura pointed at Ichika and later stood and tried to pry away Tatenashi from Ichika, but the she wouldn't budge an inch she was practically glued to Ichika's back.

"Ahn! Laura-chan why don't we share?"

Laura got even more agitated and tried pulling her off even harder this time.

The commotion caused by the three attracted a lot of attention from the other students. It was like a comedy skit, soon the commotion escalated when Houki, Cecilia, Rin and Charl joined in.

"Let go of him now!"

Laura yanked hard to pry away Tatenashi from Ichika but Tatenashi just glued herself even more to Ichika.

"Ah…"

Ichika on the other hand was speechless because of the soft sensation he felt whenever Tatenashi would hug him tight.

"Ichika! You perverted idiot!"

Houki grabbed Ichika by his shirt and started shaking him wildly. If this went on it would have been bad (for Ichika), but the savior arrives just in time to save him.

"What are you morons doing?"

Chifuyu stood with her usual overwhelming presence. As expected Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charl and Laura flinched at the appearance of the well-renowned educator.

"(Sigh)"

Ichika breathe the sigh of relief, as his savior came just in time.

"Morning Orimura-sensei!"

Tatenashi wasn't rattled by the appearance of the demon teacher instead she happily greeted Chifuyu.

"Sarashiki, let go of Orimura."

"Awww, but Ichika-kun was enjoying it."

Tatenashi said in a slightly disappointed tone, but she reluctantly let go of Ichika.

"Always causing a scene Orimura."

Chifuyu folded her hands on her chests.

"Uh…sorry Chifu- I mean Orimura-sensei!"

Ichika straightened up.

"Anyway about your absent last Friday, I will let it slide this time but make sure to never repeat that again."

"Ah! Thank you Orimura-sensei!"

Chifuyu said with such authority that Ichika nearly saluted.

(Chifuyu-nee is forgiving me, I'm moved to tears!)

Ichika thanked his sister in his thoughts but soon blushed when he remembered that he just shared the same bed with his sister last night. Seeing Ichika blushing, Chifuyu also developed a small blush as she remembered the same thing like Ichika.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

From the perspective of others, mainly the six girls standing near the siblings stood in confusion and amazement.

(This is so unfair! Orimura-sensei has such a hold on Ichika!)

Houki thought while crying in a comical style in her head.

(How can we compare to someone like that!)

Rin grip the edge of her skirt.

(Ichika-san really likes older women!)

Cecilia kneeled down in her thoughts while a single spotlight shone above like a tragic scene in a play.

(Ichika…)

In Charlotte's head, five chibi Charlotte are weeping.

(I knew that this would be inevitable, a competition between the husband and the sister-in-law.)

Laura let her imagination get the best of her.

(Wow, they really have a good relationship.)

Tatenashi thought while nodded.

"Well Orimura carry on and order your lunch already, don't just sit there."

Chifuyu went back to her strict attitude in an instant but the blush is still evident on her face.

Ichika stared at the receding figure of her sister, still with a blush on his face.

"Orimura-sensei has a really good figure, Ichika-kun."

Tatenashi poked Ichika left cheek.

"W-what are you talking about I'm not staring."

Tatenashi gave Ichika a mischievous smile and Ichika just sighed in defeat.

But when Ichika turned back he saw Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura fuming at him and their eyes became teary.

"Uh guys…..Ah I know you're hungry let's order now."

The five girls and other girls who heard Ichika's clueless statement collapsed in a comical manner.

Soon Ichika and his companions now are ordering in the cafeteria, after they ordered they went back to their table.

"It's been hard on you Ichika."

Tatenashi smiled at Ichika who was barely touching his meal.

"Yeah Ichika you tired all the time."

Charl leaned slightly on Ichika who was seated beside her.

"T-that's because you haven't kept up your training."

Houki stuttered as she ate her meal.

"Thanks for worrying guys; I just didn't have enough sleep these past few days."

Ichika timidly ate his food.

"Ah! I know! Ichika-san we should go out and have fun, won't it be nice if you had a break and relax once in a while."

Cecilia flicked her hair back and swapped to her ojou-sama mode.

"Yes, that is a great idea. Our schedule's free today right so we can relax all we want."

Rin enthusiastically stood up.

Ichika just stared shocked of few moments before agreeing with everyone.

"That sounds like fun, hey can I come to?"

Tatenashi put her hands together and begged; to Ichika this irresistible cuteness is too much.

"Uh…..Sure! You can use a break too."

Ichika nodded and the other girls agreed too.

(Scene Change)

After breakfast, the group split to prepare themselves for trip to the city and head back to their rooms. Ichika walking to his room when he saw a girl standing in front of his door, it was Kanzashi Sarashiki, Tatenashi's little sister.

"Kanzashi!"

"Ueeeeee!"

Ichika greeting seem to have startled the timid girl.

"Hey, how's it going Kanzashi."

"Uh-ummmmm….I came here…..t-to t-t-tell you that I-I….."

Kanzashi became even shyer when she faced Ichika, but she gathered her courage and blurted it out.

"Ichika do you have any plans today, if not then maybe we can go out and….."

"That's a great idea!"

Kanzashi couldn't believe what she heard and couldn't help but smile brightly.

(Uh…Kanzashi's really cute.)

Ichika blushed a little at Kanzashi's smile.

"I'm just going to change now so just wait for us by the station."

("Us")

Kanzashi thought.

"W-wait Ichika who else is coming?"

"Uh, Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charl, Laura and your big sister, they convinced me to go along with them so I thought why not?. Isn't it convenient that you also had the same plan?"

Kanzashi pouted for a moment but smiled afterwards.

"Then can I come along with you?"

"Sure! Your sister's been looking everywhere for you, probably she wanted to invite you too."

"T-then is it okay if I just wait here for you instead?"

Kanzashi timidly spoke to Ichika. Again Ichika blushed at her cuteness.

"Okay, Kanzashi I'll be quick."

(Scene Change)

Ichika arrived in their meeting place, by the station of the rail car. Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Tatenashi are already waiting for him.

"Hey you brought Kanzashi with you, where did you find her?"

Tatenashi embraced her cute little sister as she asked Ichika.

"I saw Kanzashi waiting in front of my room; I thought she should come along too."

"Uhm…Thank Ichi-kun."

Tatenashi smiled as she rubbed her cheeks on her Kanzashi's.

"Ahem! Well I guess we should get going Ichika-san."

Cecilia hooked her arms on Ichika's right arm which caused the other girls to exclaim in agitation.

"Cecilia what are you doing!"

Houki's temper rose.

"Cecilia that's unfair the trip hasn't even started yet!"

Charlotte flailed her hands.

Tatenashi soon joined the fray when she hooked arms with Ichika.

"Cecilia-chan's right we should get going now."

Tatenashi gleefully stuck close to the confused Ichika.

"""Ichika!"""

The trip hasn't even started yet and the group already started to squabble.

(Scene Change)

Above the academy, hiding behind the thick clouds, an IS watches her prey. A dark scarlet IS with slender armor parts and the twelve sword-like feathers mounted on the back that functions as thrusters, six on the left and six on the right, like a flower with twelve petals. Red particles emanating from its thrusters flood its surroundings and hides her from the radars of the academy.

"The IS academy, it's quite big."

The pilot zoomed on the ground and scanned for her target, only after a few moments her hyper-sensor locked on a boy being closed in by enraged girls.

"He's quite popular."

The pilot smiled sweetly with a hint of wickedness to it. The soon the feathers of the IS started releasing more red particles in the clouds totally covering the IS in the torrent of crimson dust. And with one last smile, the pilot donned her visor.

"Target found."


	6. Chapter 6: Overwhelmed

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter is served; I'm currently waiting for new inspiration for the next chapter to come to me and thanks to those who left their reviews by the way, they really helped me a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 5:

After their squabbling at the station, the eight personal machine users of the IS academy started their trip in the city. Shopping, Karaoke, playing in the arcade and eating together in a restaurant, they just did whatever normal teenagers do with their friends. Soon after hours of playing non-stop, it was lunch time already and the gang went into an expensive looking restaurant, they ordered a lot of luxurious food with their well-earned "allowance", all of them were having a good time.

"This parfait looks good!"

Charlotte smiled at Ichika as they scanned the menu.

"Yeah! I heard that this restaurant serves one of the best parfaits in this area."

Ichika and Charlotte once again enjoyed another moment all to themselves, much to the discomfort of the rest.

"Again!"

Rin started fuming as she aimed a pout at Ichika.

"This is unbelievable! You're my wife and yet you flirt with Charlotte, Eiiiiiiiiiiiii! You unfaithful man!"

Laura stood up and voiced her displeasure, earning the attention of the nearby persons.

"H-hey Laura calm down a lit-"

"Eiiiiiiiii! Shut up!"

Laura's moe mode has activated and was amplified by her complaining, Ichika couldn't help but stare.

"Ah…Ow!"

Houki stomped on Ichika's foot, clearly displeased of Ichika's actions.

"So you're a skirt-chaser now huh?"

Houki revealed a yandere face.

Ichika was confused and in the same time terrified of Houki's expression.

"Houki-san has a point Ichika-san."

Another yandere stare was aimed at him courtesy by Cecilia.

"I won't be surprise if he becomes a world class gigolo in the future."

Rin aimed a smile at Ichika but this didn't make Ichika situation lighter, because this smile was that of an angry dragon.

(Wha!? Why are they angry all of a sudden and "gigolo"?)

"Oh come on guys, Ichika-kun doesn't mean things that way. All of you know that."

Tatenashi made a convincing statement that would've got Ichika out of the trajectory of the girls' anger, but the problem was her position on Ichika. Tatenashi was hugging Ichika from behind with her breasts being pressed fully on the back of the clueless boy's neck.

"Ah! Tatenashi-san…..breasts…rubbing…my…back."

Ichika stuttered like a broken record and the girls, they stood enraged.

"You again! Stop poisoning my wife with your wily charms. Unhand him right this instant!"

Laura frowned cutely as she tried to pry away the blue-haired beauty from her "wife".

"Ichika! Stop being a push-over and man up!"

Houki grabbed Ichika on his shirt and started shaking him wildly.

(Didn't this happen just a while ago.)

Ichika thought as he put on an "I don't care anymore" face.

(Hmmmm)

Ichika's face turned serious, his gentle expression turned into a serious one. Ichika thought he heard a distant voice, first his assumptions that it was only his imagination, a momentary lapse in the processes of his mind. But soon after a very familiar feeling crawled throughout his body, the same feeling that he had when he fought Madoka. Only that now, this feeling that he had is more intense than the feeling he had in his confrontation with Madoka.

"Ichika-kun?"

Tatenashi noticed the sudden turn in Ichika's emotions. Not only Tatenashi but also the rest of the girls noticed, they soon became worried. They didn't feel what Ichika felt but they noticed through Ichika's reactions.

"Ichika is there something wrong?"

Charlotte became concerned about Ichika.

"…."

Ichika didn't reply but kept quiet with a serious look on his face. But the serious ambiance didn't last long when the daring student council president did something that nearly gave everyone a heart attack.

(Chuuuu!)

A kiss on the cheek, Tatenashi gave Ichika a long kiss on his cheek. This snapped Ichika out of his funk but the side effect is that the girls are now enraged to the next level.

"Huh!?"

Ichika put on a dumfounded expression.

"Well that took you out of it."

Tatenashi happily smiled at Ichika.

But Ichika was looking at Tatenashi and didn't notice that the girls in front of him are now ready to murder him.

""""ICHIKA!""""

After the quarrelling that nearly killed Ichika, they finally got to order their meals. The atmosphere in the aftermath of their second squabble was awkward especially to Ichika since all the girls except Tatenashi were glaring at him. But the situation was uplifted when the orders arrived, Houki, Laura and Charlotte ordered a fancy type of Takoyaki while Tatenashi, Kanzashi, Rin and Cecilia ordered a refined version of a classic Tempura and Ichika only ordered a simple parfait. Everyone was happily talking and eating but Ichika still was worried about the feeling he had earlier, this became noticeable to the girls when Ichika never once touched his cold treat and became a little depressed.

"Ichika try this!"

Houki stuffed a mouthful of Takoyaki on Ichika's mouth.

"Hey Ichika eat this it's delicious!"

Rin stuffed another mouthful of Tempura on Ichika.

"Hey….wait….."

Ichika tried to talk but couldn't because of the overabundance of food stuffed in his mouth. Soon the inevitable happened, Ichika choked.

"(cough) (cough) (cough)"

"Ah! Ichika here drink this."

Charl being the good girl handed Ichika a glass of water while rubbing his back.

"Thanks Charl you're a lifesaver."

Ichika beamed a smile on Charlotte after recovering from choking on Takoyaki and Tempura.

"H-hey Ichika are you alright?"

Rin scratched her head while putting on a guilty smile.

"I was until you randomly stuffed food down my throat!"

Ichika exclaimed but not in an angry manner.

"What's the matter Ichika? You've been putting on a serious face ever since we got here. Aren't you enjoying…our company."

Houki mumbled the last part while blushing.

"Ah! No it's not that, I just remembered something."

Ichika made up an excuse and smiled, it was fake smile, a mere façade, normally the girls would've seen through him but this time he masked himself perfectly that the girls barely noticed it.

"Well, at least smile Ichika this trip is for all of us to enjoy so….at least have some fun."

Houki said with a concerned tone.

"Y-you look more handsome when you're smiling I-Ichika."

Kanzashi who was quiet the entire time finally spoke up; the rest looked at her with surprise.

"Yay! Kan-chan finally spoke!"

Tatenashi gave a thumbs up to her little sister.

Ichika on the other hand also was happy to see Kanzashi finally breaking out of her shell and reaching out to others. But the smile that Ichika gave to Kanzashi looked very different in her eyes. In Kanzashi's version, Ichika had a sparkling background with flower frames to top it off. The effect of this overly romanticized delusion to Kanzashi is that she blushed redder than before.

"Kanzashi why are your cheeks red, wait a minute are you having a fever?"

Ichika worriedly stood up and went to Kanzashi and placed his forehead on hers, much to the surprise and shock of the other girls.

"You might be having a slight fever. I think it's better if we head back now before th-"

"NO!"

Ichika was surprised of Kazashi's rare reaction as she stood up and looked directly at Ichika.

"I-I mean I-I'm okay d-don't worry about m-me."

After her momentary courage, Kanzashi returned to her shy self.

Seeing her in such a shy state while looking from side to side made Ichika gawk at her a she's some cute hamster.

But this didn't go well with the other girls, as Houki took the lead and closed in angrily at Ichika.

"A-again I-Ichika y-you j-just…"

Houki blushed out of irritation and jealousy.

"You really need a doctor right now to solve your hopeless case of flirting!"

Rin fumed at the clueless boy.

"I was just looking out for Kanzashi-"

"Just her."

Charlotte went into a serious transformation, from a harmless angel to an angel of death.

"Ah!?"

"It seems we really need to cure you of that favoritism of yours, Ichika-san."

Ichika just heard a funeral bell toll.

(Did I just hear a bell toll and it sounded like a funeral bell. Huh? Strange.)

That was Ichika's last before he was closed in again by the enraged girls. And this marked the beginning of their third quarrel.

(Scene Change)

"(Sigh), the students sure are lucky, they have the time to go and enjoy themselves. As for us teachers…."

Maya Yamada was slumped in her desk as piles and piles of documents and folders nearly covered her. And it wasn't just Maya the other teachers are also accompanying her in this academical hell; most were stuck in the faculty room since last night. Almost all the teachers are in the verge of collapse, some already experience the effects of over drinking caffeine and others just plainly collapsed on their desk. Only Chifuyu Orimura was the only one who was still "alive" among the teaching staff, she was still lively filing up the document and paperwork from the international IS organization.

"Miss Yamada I think you should call it a day, if this drags on, you will be spending several days in the infirmary just like Sakakibara-san."

"Ah no I can still go on I just need a little rest. Ahahahahahaha"

Maya tried to straighten up but failed miserably as she already resemble a sleepy Honne in Chifuyu's eyes.

"(Sigh)"

Chifuyu took another pile of papers from Maya desk and organized it.

(These sudden changes are very surprising, just what could Satella be thinking?)

Chifuyu irritatingly stapled the papers with such force that Maya's desk shook violently, waking the drowsy teacher up.

"Ah no it was just…Orimura-kun stop doing that!"

Maya seemed to have revealed who was the focus of her dream and Chifuyu glared at her as she heard Maya mentioning her brother.

"Miss Yamada could you repeat what you just said."

Chifuyu's overwhelming presence exploded at Maya.

"Ahpm! Orimura-sensei!"

Maya looked like a kid who was caught by her mother breaking the plates.

"Don't make me repeat it again."

Chifuyu grabbed Maya's shoulders as her overwhelming presence flooded the faculty room. The other teachers that saw Chifuyu's angry expression got the drowsiness blown away from them and hastily went back to work.

"Orimura-sensei its nothing really you just misheard me."

Maya tried to make up desperate excuse to bail her out of Chifuyu's anger but the latter doesn't seem to be buying it.

(WHOOSH)

Suddenly, a sharp gust forced opened the windows of the faculty room, the papers that were piled up in the desk flew like a pile of leaves being swept away by a strong wind. The teachers scramble to gather their "life's work", Maya did the same as well but Chifuyu stood frozen on the spot. From that gust she felt a very familiar presence, an overly malevolent presence that resembles someone's presence, someone she knew well. Chifuyu couldn't put it into words but she knew that a battle will take place somewhere. So just to be sure…..

"Maya is Orimura here inside the academy?"

Chifuyu approached Maya who was busy gathering the scattered papers on the floor and grabbed her by the shoulders. Chifuyu's sudden and loud voice nearly scared the hell out of Maya.

"I think he and the other personal users went out to the city to have a little break."

Chifuyu made a grim expression as she hurriedly grabbed her phone and called her little brother. But her phone couldn't contact him, soon Chifuyu tried another means to contact Ichika by using the communicator but a very strong interference seemed to be hampering the signal.

"What's the matter Orimura-sensei?"

Maya tried to talk to her colleague but was interrupted when Chifuyu suddenly face her in such a serious face.

"Maya notify the command and tell them to use any means to contact the personal machine users and make them return to the academy at once!"

Maya was a bit lost at Chifuyu's orders.

"Ah why Miss Orimura I mean they just having a litt-"

Chifuyu handed Maya the communicator and Maya took it and placed it in her ears but she quickly dropped it because of the extremely loud and ear-splitting electronic sound rang on her ears.

"What was that Miss Orimura?"

Maya cupped her left ear that suffered from the piercing noise.

"A [Disruption Wave]."

"But a [Disruption Wave] is only a miniature disturbance in communication and if it ever occurs it is not this strong unless it's…."

Maya realized it and the other teachers that overheard the conversation also did and quickly contacted the command of the IS academy.

"Command establish contact with the following students: Ichika Orimura, Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Huang Lingyin, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Sarashiki Tatenashi and Sarashiki Kanzashi. And also do full scan on the entire city and report any anomalies."

The other teachers seemed to have forgotten their work and quickly ran out of the faculty room, probably heading to the command. Soon the only ones who are left in the once crowded faculty room were only Maya and Chifuyu.

"Miss Orimura do you think that…."

Maya approached Chifuyu who was frozen in place. First Chifuyu didn't speak but after a while she spoke in a really grim tone.

"Like you said Miss Yamada, a [Disruption Wave] is only a minor disturbance in communication and it is really weak if it really does occur but if it occurs in such an intense manner that it cancels all communication in a certain area then it can only mean that….."

Chifuyu didn't finish her statement and this worried Maya even more.

[Miss Yamada, we can't establish a contact with the students you mentioned and the area where they are located seems to be flooded with an unusual amount of jamming particles.]

One of the operators of the IS academy's command reported to Maya through the communicator.

Maya became even more worried about this while Chifuyu clenched he fists tightly as she gritted her teeth in rage.

Four floors above the faculty room, Madoka, who once again broke out of her cell was sitting on the roof while also putting on an anxious face since she also felt the same eerie feeling Chifuyu had.

"I hope you're prepared for this Ichika, Yuuko isn't going to be merciful."

Madoka silently pondered while looking at the slowly darkening skies.

(Scene Change)

"Oh no I hope it doesn't rain."

Charl looked up at the darkened skies as she prayed it won't rain.

"The weather report didn't say it would rain, the weather today is supposed to be sunny."

Laura said as she stared at the cloudy skies.

"We haven't even ridden any of the fun rides, this can't be happening!"

Rin furiously scratched her head in annoyance.

"This may be a sign that we should hurry up and enjoy the day while we can."

Houki acted a like an elderly woman.

"Alright Oba-chan!"

Tatenashi said to Houki like a little girl that greeted her grandparents.

"Stop calling me that!"

Houki nearly raged around as she was called old by Tatenashi.

"Awww, I should have brought my umbrella."

Cecilia dejectedly lowered her head.

"W-well what should we do I-Ichika?"

Kanzashi timidly asked Ichika who was spacing out.

"Ah I think we should try everything before it rains."

Ichika hurried said. The girls agreed with him but here is where the chaos starts again, as each of them had a different want in mind.

"Ichika lets go ride the roller coaster!"

Rin and Houki hurriedly approached Ichika.

"Ah! Not so fast Ichika will ride with us in the Ferris wheel right?"

Charl and Laura looked up cutely at Ichika.

"The four of you are really childish, Ichika-san how about you accompany me into the tunnel of love."

Cecilia flicked her hair back and placed a hand on her waist and with that the ojou-sama mode activated.

"Not so fast you upper class twit!"

Rin blew away Cecilia's image.

"What! Who are you calling a twit you sweet and sour brat!"

Cecilia retorted angrily.

"All of you can keep dreaming all you want but Ichika will accompany me and Charlotte because he is compelled to do so."

Laura confidently stated.

"Wait everyone we can solve this peacefully and-"

Charlotte being the good girl of the group tried to calm things down between the four arguing ladies but instead got dragged into the crossfire herself.

"Don't say that Charlotte-san, we know how devious you can be."

Cecilia striked at Charlotte's weak spot.

"Uuuuuuuuu!"

Charlotte was nearly knocked out by that.

Ichika could only keep quiet because if he tries to interfere he'll be the one who will get dragged in the middle of this feminine crossfire. While Tatenashi and Kanzashi just stared at the squabbling of their companions.

"Well I guess this is the fourth quarrel of our trip!"

Tatenashi just smiled at the scene.

"Do they usually do this Ichika?"

Kanzashi meekly said.

"Well, some days are better than others."

Ichika just dropped his head hopelessly as he remembered a lot of situations just like this.

"Don't worry Ichika-kun I have the perfect solution for this kind of problem."

Tatenashi went in the middle of the quarreling girls and proceeded to hit them one by one with her folding fan.

"Now, now, now you guys stop acting like immature children or you'll points on Ichika."

This effectively put a stop on the dispute, but the part of Tatenashi's line that concerned him made him think.

(Was I supposed give them some sort of points, is this a game?)

Ichika blockheadedness naturally dulled his insight.

The girls saw through Ichika again and just sighed heavily at his dullness.

"Well anyway to prevent any dispute over who gets to accompany Ichika, I've decided we determine it with this."

Tatenashi showed them eight sticks. Each stick has a pair with the same color on the other end; so there are four pairs of sticks.

"You know how this works right."

Tatenashi gave them a smile and they seem to agree with the suggestion.

"Well this is better than fighting."

Houki agreed.

"A noble like me always agrees to peaceful terms."

Cecilia proudly stated.

"I'm up for it!"

Rin concurred.

And lastly, Charlotte and Laura nodded in agreement.

Ichika and Kanzashi stood in amazement at how capable Tatenashi really is in handling people.

"Well here we go, the pair that has the same color of sticks will accompany each other and the rest don't have any right to interfere with any of the pair's acts alright?"

Tatenashi smiled deviously which made the girls a bit nervous.

(Such stiff conditions.)

Houki thought as she put her game face on.

(Losing is not an option.)

Cecilia flared with determination.

(I won't lose here!)

Rin burned with vigor like a raging dragon.

(…..)

Charlotte just kept her thoughts quiet but she is as tense as the rest of the girls.

(This is the duty of a husband, I must win my wife!)

Laura's overly delusional head already started imagining the scenario of her victory. In her delusion she was carrying Ichika in a bridal style carry and hilariously though Ichika was wearing a bride's dress and Laura was wearing a tuxedo.

"Ehehehehehe…"

Laura giggled silently while Ichika received a shiver in his spine.

(If I could pair up with him then I can get to know him in a deeper level.)

Kanzashi blushed at her unusual thoughts.

(Their reactions are so cute!)

Tatenashi became giddy at the varied faces of the girls.

And lastly Ichika who thought…..

(Why is everyone so tense?)

And the moment of truth arrived as Tatenashi tightly gripped the sticks after shuffling them at her back, Ichika and the girls reached for the sticks and the moment they pulled the sticks the surroundings fell silent.

Houki glanced at her pick, the end was colored red and Tatenashi approached Houki because her pick was also red.

"Were a pair Houki-chan!"

Houki just turned white and seemed to have faded with the wind.

Charlotte picked the color orange and her pair was her best friend Laura, but the two didn't seem to be happy about it.

"""We lost"""

Both uttered in an expressionless manner.

Cecilia picked the color blue and unfortunate for her, her pair was Rin.

"Great now I'm paired with this tofu brat!"

"Watch your mouth you royal pain in the butt."

They argued again.

But the rest seemed to have noticed that they have already paired and that only leaves Ichika and Kanzashi.

"Well I guess were accompanying each other today Kanzashi."

Ichika made a smooth move unknowingly.

"(Gulp)"

Kanzashi just swallowed and blushed at her luck.

"T-then I-I'll b-be in y-your c-care I-I-Ichika."

Kanzashi stuttered cutely while fidgeting.

All the other girls except Tatenashi who was chuckling closed in on Ichika again. This marked the fifth quarrel of their trip. After the girls finally settled with the decision no matter how reluctant they are, the pairs already went their separate destinations. But the girls are still staring at Ichika with teary eyes. Ichika who could almost feel their stares carving a hole on the back of his head prompted Kanzashi that they should go already.

(Scene Change)

Ichika and Kanzashi walked together in the crowded theme park, many were giving them stares like they are some strange creatures from another world.

"Hey Kanzashi is it just me or the people around here are really staring at us."

"…."

Kanzashi remained silent or rather she couldn't face Ichika, if she did then she would undoubtedly blush a storm.

"Hey Kanzashi are you alright?"

"Ah! I-I-I-I'm alright!"

Startled by Ichika's sudden voice she nearly jumped away from Ichika.

"Why are you so jumpy all of a sudden, ah I know you must be thirsty."

Somehow, Ichika's guess seemed to have relieved and somewhat disappointed Kanzashi.

"Hey, Kanzashi let's ride that!"

Ichika pointed at a Jurassic themed water ride, Kanzashi seemed to be a bit resistant to Ichika's decision since she was eyeing the tunnel of love right beside the water ride. But she later acceded to Ichika and a bit unwillingly went to the water ride.

"Luckily the line is short so we quickly had our turn without waiting for hours."

Ichika and Kanzashi were already seated in the ride, the staff lowered the safety bars on them and the ride slowly moved.

"I-Ichika."

Kanzashi grabbed Ichika's sleeve and made another cute face.

"Hey, are you scared Kanzashi?"

"I'm not….comfortable with this kind of ride."

Kanzashi meekly said to Ichika.

"Don't worry Kanzashi I'm here."

Ichika held Kanzashi's hand and gave her a warm comforting smile.

All throughout the ride Kanzashi did nothing but cling on Ichika's arm and tightly held his hand while keeping her eyes closed. The ride was like a roller coaster since it was really high with a lot of sharp turns that descends to a watery terrain and it was extremely fast and add to that the cave-like tunnel that the ride entered where some scary-looking dinosaur pop out of nowhere to scare the passengers. That gave Kanzashi even more reason to be scared. Soon the other passengers started screaming as the main attraction of this ride started.

"Hahahaha! Hey Kanzashi…"

Ichika looked at the terrified Kanzashi and just smiled at her face; she was like a kid that entered a horror house by herself.

After the terrifying ride (to Kanzashi), all the passengers started to leave the ride. Ichika opened the arm bars so that the two can leave as well, he first let Kanzashi dismount the ride but before Ichika can leave, the ride suddenly sprang to life and run once again. Ichika was forced to sit back down as the ride ran even faster than it should.

"ICHIKA!"

Kanzashi immediately ran to the edge of the ramp, fear and worry was evident on her face. Some of staff went to the control room and try to shut the rogue ride down.

"What happening to this ride!?"

Ichika tightly held on the arm bars. The ride went even faster, but it came into a complete stop on the highest point.

"Well I guess the staff managed to stop the ride."

(Ring)

Ichika's phone rang.

"Hello"

[Ichika! Are you alright! ]

"Yeah, I just had a little nausea but I'm okay, good that the staff already stopped the ride."

[But the staff said to me that the ride just stopped on its own.]

"Huh?"

[Ichi-zzzzzzzzz-th-zzzzzzzzzzzz-staff-zzzzzzzz-Ich ika-zzzzzzzzzz]

"Kanzashi! Hello!"

[Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz]

The line was cut off by a strong interference.

But this is the least of Ichika's worries, the eerie feeling that he had a while ago returned and it's even stronger this time.

"It's this feeling again."

Ichika mumbled as he turned serious as the feeling grew even stronger by the second; this made him feel like a blade was being pressed on his throat. This feeling was completely identical to the time when he fought Madoka; the aura the he felt from her was just like this, violent and absolutely vicious. But this is way more vicious and suffocating, like it was choking the life out of him.

"Why so serious?"

A cold voice suddenly rang on Ichika's ears. He slowly looked to the front of the ride and found a very beautiful woman clad in black military attire sitting there with her face being partially obscured by her black hair.

"…."

Ichika was speechless, not because of the beauty that was sitting in front of him but because this beauty was the one that radiates the suffocating malice.

The beautiful woman in front of him flipped her hair back and revealed the entirety of her face and her beauty, but this was all eclipsed by the malice that she emanates. Ichika found her face familiar but he dismissed that thought because of the current situation. A smile soon graced her face as she stood up, Ichika tensed up as his instincts told him of the imminent danger.

"I heard that you defeated Madoka."

This piqued Ichika interest.

"Are you a comrade of hers?"

"No, it's much deeper than that but I guess it's still too early for you to know."

She dismissively said.

"Well I really didn't come here to chat, so let's get started."

The woman's eyes became sharp, her green eyes contracted nearly into a single dot. This made her look even more wicked and vicious. Her necklace glowed and with a sudden flash she vanished and reappeared above Ichika now clad with an IS Ichika never saw before. Her IS was dark scarlet all over, slim and less bulkier than most IS, but the most prominent feature of this unknown IS is its thrusters that releases a mist of crimson particles and the twelve Bit-like contraptions that circle the back of the IS.

"Deploy your IS, Ichika Orimura."

Ichika knew she was serious, since her face can never be associated with joking or bluffing. Ichika hesitated for a second and…..

(BOOM)

The rides was blown to bits by a beam weapon, luckily Ichika was able to deploy his [Byakushiki] on time to avoid being turned into burnt meat.

"She's really serious."

Ichika searched for her but she just vanished, soon his sensor began going hay-wire.

"The sensor's being disrupted, could this be her IS's doing?"

Ichika was now flying blind with the sensor of his IS in this state, he is literally flying blind. But a moment later Ichika felt something headed his way from above, he went along with his instinct and burst forward and a high-intensity beam just missed his right feet by a small deviation.

"What the!?"

The beam exploded on the ground below with such force that it left a crater. Many of the civilians ran around in panic.

"Not good I can't contact Kanzashi or the others because of this really powerful interference in the communications. I'm on my own here."

Another feeling crossed Ichika as he sensed something heading to him from above, left and below. He accelerated again and managed to avoid three high-density beams that would've turned him to confetti. And once again those stray shots exploded below.

(BOOM)

One of the beams exploded on a mirror house; luckily it was vacant because the entire building was blown to bits.

(This is bad, if I stay here then the casualties will surely rise.)

Ichika used [Ignition boost] and accelerated to the coast, away from the theme park where many could get dragged into the crossfire.

Above the clouds Ichika's elusive enemy smiles in delight at his quickening growth.

"He evaded my shots; I never expect his instincts to sharpen in such a short time."

She smiled cruelly as her IS released a burst of crimson particle and she accelerated after Ichika.

(Back in the theme park)

"ICHIKA! ICHIKA!"

Kanzashi tried to communicate with Ichika through her IS communicator but the dense interference clouded the air so all that Kanzashi can hear is electronic buzzing. Even the sensor of her IS seemed to be affected as well.

"I must find onee-san first and notify them of the situation, and then we can go help Ichika."

Kanzashi scrap the thought of going after Ichika first because she clearly has no idea where he is now when he flew above the dark clouds. But the main reason why she didn't attempt to help Ichika by herself is because of the attacker. She didn't know but the moment she saw the silhouette of Ichika's opponent, a fright she never experienced before grip her to the core.

"Onee-chan where are you?"

Kanzashi ran around the park to search for her companions.

(Scene Change)

Houki and Tatenashi heard the explosion while they were waiting in line for the roller coaster. Many of the other passengers went into panic and disarray.

"Houki-chan contact the rest."

Tatenashi commanded Houki and the latter just obeyed wordlessly.

[bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz]

Houki's communicator was going haywire as it spat out nothing more than buzzing.

"I can't contact anyone!"

Houki turned to Tatenashi. Tatenashi opened her own communicator and got the same result, she took out her phone but it was the same as well.

"Houki-chan lets go find the others."

Houki nodded and the two ran to the panicked streets of the park.

(Scene Change)

Laura and Charlotte ran to where the explosion came from, they hurriedly left their turn in the karaoke to find out what caused the explosion.

"Is this a terrorist attack?"

Charlotte was a little worried for her companions.

"Must be and our communications are all blacked out."

The two girls ran across many panicked persons until they reached one of the craters and there they saw Tatenashi and Houki standing by the crater.

(Scene Change)

Rin and Cecilia ran frantically out of the cinema as they heard the explosion.

"What happening here?"

Rin saw a lot of persons running away.

"Rin"

Cecilia pointed to the sky and both saw two flashes of lights clashing against each other in blinding speed.

"Should we go after it?"

Rin turned to Cecilia for decisions.

"Let's not be reckless, let's find our friends first before we act on anything."

"Good call your highness."

The two soon ran heading to the impact of the explosion.

(Scene Change)

"Houki, Tatenashi what happened here?"

Charlotte asked with an anxious expression.

"We don't know but our communications have been totally cut off."

Tatenashi now turned serious as she faced Charlotte.

"Has anyone seen Ichika?"

Houki asked in a shaky and almost panicky tone.

"No we haven't had a glimpse of him or Kanzashi."

Charlotte was even more worried now.

"HEY!"

Cecilia and Rin ran towards the group.

"You two have you seen Ichika?"

Laura questioned Cecilia and Rin who was catching their breath.

"No…haa….haaa…haa….but we saw two flying objects possibly IS, clashing in the skies while heading to the coast."

Cecilia recovered her breathing and returned to her dignified self.

"Has Ichika contacted any of you yet?"

Rin said while still recovering her breath.

"No the communications seemed to have been cut off completely."

Tatenashi said while she examined the crater. The crater was a perfect circle and the ground inside became crystallized through intense heat.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Tatenashi heard Kanzashi screaming and turned to see her running like crazy.

"Kanzashi, but…where's Ichika?"

"He's out fighting the hostile IS."

Kanzashi said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"So it was an IS."

Cecilia turned serious.

"Did you see it?"

Charlotte leaned closer to Kanzashi with a worried look.

"No since it was far away but…."

Kanzashi was interrupted by her big sister.

"We shouldn't waste time chatting here; [Phantom Task] is clearly the one behind this."

Tatenashi serious expression became even more serious.

The others agreed with Tatenashi. With a sudden flash they deployed there IS units and sped quickly to where Ichika is. But their opponents isn't going to make this easy for them as seven [Hunter] IS units of [Phantom Task] appeared to hinder them.

"Not gonna let us pass huh?"

Tatenashi smirked.

In a flash the fourteen IS units floating above the theme park clashed and the skies were filled sparks and explosion.

(Scene Change)

Ichika flew in high speeds to divert his enemy away from the populated area, minutes later he arrived at the coast.

"This should be far enough."

Ichika stopped as he's now far away from the city and now floating over water.

"It's a weakness to think over such trivial matters."

Ichika's opponent suddenly appeared behind him without him noticing.

Ichika quickly faced his adversary who was smiling at him.

"Who are you?"

Ichika wanted to know who she is, this is the first time Ichika saw her but she is overly familiar.

"My name is Yuuko, that's all you need to know for now. Anyway, I said I didn't come here to chat."

Yuuko pulled a metal sword on her back. Soon the sword started to glow until it blew off its metal cover and revealed its true form, a beam saber just like Yukihira but radiates a crimson hue. Yuuko gave Ichika one last smile before disappearing in a burst of crimson particles.

"Huh?"

Ichika lost track of her presence but felt something appear behind him. It was Yuuko, her eyes now glowed green, with her sword just a few inches away from hacking Ichika's shoulder off. Luckily Ichika was able to speed away from the blade's path and pulled out Yukihira.

"This is bad."

Ichika mumbled while he gritted his teeth.

"What's bad?"

Yuuko appeared above him then she executed a spinning slash that nearly made Ichika plummet to the water. Fortunately he recovered seconds before he made contact with the water and accelerated near the water's surface. Yuuko chased after with such speed that she quickly caught up with him and proceeded to throw a heavy sword thrust at Ichika.

"Guhhh!"

Ichika managed to block the powerful strike but he was knocked off balance and nearly plummeted again on the water. He skidded a few times before performing an ignition boost and flew high. Yuuko chased after him, Ichika readied Yukihira and the two engaged in a high-speed clash.

(Her skills are way above me. I'm at a disadvantage here.)

Ichika grimly thought as he barely kept up with Yuuko's furious swings. Yuuko made a full circle slash and made a powerful downward swing that sent Ichika down.

"I must create some distance between us otherwise….."

Ichika recovered and activated the beam claw of Setsura, he made 15 fifteen consecutive shots but none were even close to grazing Yuuko's IS. Meanwhile Yuuko was dancing around Ichika's firing, leaving a trail of crimson dust that floods the area, she accelerated again and practically vanished on Ichika's sensor before smashing the heel of her IS on Ichika's shoulders.

"(Cough)"

Ichika spat out blood as the impact of the heel drop nearly made him faint. He accelerated away from Yuuko and fired his beam claw at her once more, but the result was the same and afterwards Yuuko landed a swift knee to Ichika's torso.

"Guahhhh!"

Ichika now crashed on the sea, his fall splashed a lot of water above. From above, Yuuko was still smiling ass he stared at the spot where Ichika crashed.

"A little boost is what he needs."

Yuuko's IS released even more crimson particles, soon six of the Bit-like units on her back disengaged from her and descended near the water while firing high-powered beams on the spot where Ichika crashed. Below the waters, Ichika was nearly unconscious because of the hard hitting blows that Yuuko threw at him. His mind was blanking out already as his consciousness wavered, but he felt something descending from above and headed to him, his eyes sprang open and renewed strength run through his entire body filling him up with revived feeling. He sped up towards the incoming beams.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!)

A large amount of water splashed up because of the explosion, it was then followed by another explosion, then another, then another, then another and then another. Yuuko's Bits barraged the waters with high-powered beam bombardments.

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

Yuuko stopped her barrage, the amount of water that evaporated because of her attacks were now fogging the air, obscuring the surroundings.

"Hmmm."

Sudden a beam flashed from the mist headed towards Yuuko but she merely titled sideways and avoided it completely. But the attack didn't end there, as Ichika was flying behind the beam, ready to throw a slash at Yuuko. Yuuko grinned as she blocked the attack with her sword, but Ichika wasn't done there, he followed up his initial attack with his energy claw. [Reiraku Byakuya] flared around Ichika, this attempt of Ichika would have been successful but….

(BOOM)

Ichika was nearly knocked back to the water by a beam attack from the Bits that Ichika totally forgot. Soon six of these Bits started circling him while firing like an automatic rifle, Ichika could barely evade the barrage from all directions as he got hit repeatedly by several beams.

[345]

[323]

[278]

[256]

[199]

[Byakushiki]'s shield energy slowly dropped, but this surprised Ichika. Normally, he would've run out of energy by now, but [Byakushiki] seems to be doing well in controlling her energy. But the barrage still taxes [Byakushiki]'s shield energy.

"I have to get it together, if I don't make a breakthrough here, no doubt that this will be my end."

Ichika flew in erratically in hopes of avoiding the shots from the Bits.

"This is way more powerful and faster than [Blue Tears] and the [Silent Zepyhrs]'s Bits."

Ichika gritted his teeth as he got hit by numerous beams, soon some parts of [Byakushiki]'s armor slowly flayed off. Sensing that Ichika is weakening, the Bits ceased their firing as Yuuko closed in for a powerful thrust on Ichika's chest. Ichika couldn't react quick enough as the beam saber entered a distance where he couldn't evade it anymore. Ichika thought this was the end, that this sword will stab through him, but nothing happened. He slowly opened his eyes and he saw nothing but white, the entire surrounding which is supposed to be a coastal setting turned into a blank space. Out of a sudden something embraced Ichika from behind, he instantly felt safe and relaxed, like he wasn't in a battle at all. Ichika slowly looked down on his chest and found two arms holding him tightly and soon he felt a body embracing him from behind.

"Don't fight alone Ichika, in every battle you face we're always by your side."

An echoed voice spoke to Ichika, without turning he knew who this is and he just smiled apologetically.

"You're right… [Byakushiki]."

Ichika quickly opened his eyes and vanished in a flash before Yuuko's sword could stab him.

"Huh?"

Yuuko eyes widened as he vanished but then Yuuko felt a sharp sensation on her back and quickly turned around just in time to block Ichika's powerful strike. The clash of their weapons triggered a burst of energy erupting from the contact. The two fought for dominance as their IS's thrusters flared greatly, [Byakushiki]'s thrusters released torrent of azure energy while Yuuko's IS released a stream of crimson dust.

"You're unpredictable; I knew I wouldn't be disappointed."

Yuuko grinned wickedly, like she was enjoying this.

"What do you want?"

"Hmmm? Are you asking me what I want?"

Yuuko's green eyes made a very scary look as it turned to that of a merciless slayer. Ichika was knocked away when Yuuko swung her sword forcefully, ending their deadlock. Ichika recovered but he noticed that his left cheek was bleeding and before he could focus back on his duel with Yuuko, she appeared in front of him and cupped his left cheeks. Ichika couldn't move like he was chained, he flinched when Yuuko leaned close to him and touched his bleeding cheek her with IS, fortunately he was able to recover from his dazed reaction and used [Ignition boost] to create some distance between him and Yuuko.

"Ufufufufufufu! You're very good in fighting and…..you taste really good."

Yuuko made a sadistic smile as she licked off the blood that drip on the claw of her IS when she touched Ichika's bleeding cheek earlier. She momentarily closed her eyes and reopened them to reveal a pair of new eyes completely devoid of humanity. Ichika flinched as he felt intense dread grip him.

(Scene Change)

"Why haven't we established communications with the personal IS users!"

Chifuyu's clearly angry voice thundered across the command of the IS academy.

"The amount of jamming particles increased in the area where they're located, all communications are completely cutoff in that area even the radars and the satellite tracking system went haywire as well."

One of the staff reported to the furious Chifuyu. Maya who's beside Chifuyu was worried out of her mind.

"Miss Orimura, I think we should send a unit to get them out of there."

Maya suggested to Chifuyu.

"No Miss Yamada, we cannot risk casualties from our students since we absolutely have no idea who were dealing with."

Chifuyu dismissively said to her colleague. But her attempt to act calm was being betrayed by her actions as her hands were shaking and clenching tightly.

"Miss Orimura…"

But right outside the door of IS academy's command, Madoka was leaning on the wall beside the door with a knowing smile on her face.

(Nee-san won't send any of the academy's pilots because she knew Yuuko would just butcher them.)

Madoka smirked.

(Scene Change)

"This isn't going anywhere."

Houki gritted her teeth as she flew in circular motions to evade the fire from the enemy IS. She then deployed her [Fold-Out Armor] and sped towards her opponent. Houki then deployed [Karaware] and [Amatsuki] and lunged slashing towards her enemy. She unleashed a flurry of beams from [Amatsuki], but her opponent skillfully avoided the beam attacks, without being hit even once.

"What!?"

Houki was dumbfounded at her enemy's nimbleness. Her enemy now drew out a [Vent] assault rifle and made a few but precise shot against Houki. The rifle didn't do much because of the effects of the [Fold-Out Armor] but it was throwing Houki off balance. And when Houki lost her stable stance, her enemy used [Ignition boost ] and rammed Houki down.

"GUAHHHH!"

Houki plummeted down but recovered before she hit the ground. Houki's opponents took out a new weapon, two rifles that she combined to create a long rail cannon.

(TIWWWWWWWWWWWW!)

The weapon charged and released a very fast beam that made a serious damage on [Akatsubaki].

"This isn't good."

This never crossed Houki's mind before, but even with the gap in technology that separates her from her opponent is wide, her opponent makes up with this through her skills and experience.

"I won't lose here."

Houki activated [Kenran Butō], with her renewed energy she accelerated to her opponent.

"Houki doesn't seem to be doing well."

Rin said to Cecilia as she blocked a sword with her [Souten Gagetsu].

"Well, is our situation any better?"

Cecilia twirled around to avoid fire from those rail cannons.

Not far from where Rin and Cecilia are, Kanzashi and Tatenashi also fought their opponents.

"Kanzashi! Are you alright?"

Her big sister defended her with her water shield from the devastating attacks from those rail cannons.

"I'm alright onee-chan."

Kanzashi gave her sister a brave face as she flew at high speeds towards the [Hunter]. She drew her halberd [Trance] and swung it full force to her opponent. But the [Hunter] blocked Kanzashi's attacks with a lengthened variant of the [Bread Slicer]. Kanzashi pressed down even harder but her opponents countered with a vicious knee that smashed against Kanzashi's stomach, not letting go of this opportunity the [Hunter] pilot summoned a greater version of the [Grey Scale] and aimed it on Kanzashi's chest. But Tatenashi flew from her own opponent and blocked the [Grey Scale] with her [Heavy Rain] before it could impact her little sister's body.

"Onee-chan!"

"I won't let you harm my precious little sister!"

Tatenashi screamed, she deflected the attack and countered with her Gatling gun mounted on her lance.

Meanwhile Charlotte and Laura made a tag team to try and take down their opponents.

"Laura we can do this."

"Yes, but our opponents are trained well and their machines have a lot of weaponry on it."

Laura fired her rail gun against the two [Hunter]s that circle both her and Charlotte while bathing them with precise shots.

"Kuh!"

Charlotte deployed the [Rain of Saturday] and laid fire against the [Hunter]s circling them. One of the [Hunter]s deployed a long Gatling weapon and aimed it at Charlotte.

"Laura!"

Laura and Charlotte split up as the Gatling weapon released a rain of disk-like beams against both of them.

The situation was against the personal IS users of the IS academy, they were being overwhelmed by their opponents through sheer skill. And among the seven, Houki was the one who's being pushed to her limit.

"Yahhhh!"

Houki let out a battle cry as she initiated a spinning slash against her opponent who effortlessly parried it with a [Bread Slicer]. Houki recovered and let loose a flurry of slashes, but her opponent again nullified the effectiveness of her attacks as she summoned two vibrational blades that resemble that of a [Uchigane] and matched Houki's attacks.

"I'm not done yet!"

Houki flipped in the air and attempted to land an overhead attack with her foot blades but the [Hunter] merely backed away to avoid it and made a double thrust at Houki.

"Guhhhhh!

Houki blocked the attacked and activated her [Fold-Out Armor] to attempt to overpower her enemy. [Akatsubaki] was winning the contest of force because of the high energy output it releases, but the [Hunter] had a trick of its own.

"Heh!"

Pilot scoffed at Houki as the elbow and knee compartments of the [Hunter] opened and released shockwave that nearly made Houki lose consciousness. [Akatsubaki] was shoved away by the shockwave and lost it balance, the pilot dived towards Houki to deliver a killing blow but the [Hunter] stopped at the sudden and just flew away from Houki, the other [Hunter] pilots did the same and also fled from their adversaries, like they just received an order to do so.

"Houki!"

Rin flew towards Houki who has now recovered from the thrashing she received.

"Are you alright Houki-san?"

Cecilia worriedly looked at Houki.

"I'm fine, but my pride isn't."

Houki made a sad expression of defeat.

"Hey!"

Laura who was followed by Charlotte called out to Cecilia.

"Is everyone alright?"

Charlotte looked at everyone with concern on her face.

"Only our pride got hurt here."

Cecilia also made an expression of defeat.

"Come on now kids, let's stop wallowing over this. Ichika needs our help."

Tatenashi said as she arrived with Kanzashi.

The girls took a moment before they got back their fire and filled their faces with resolve.

""""Let's go!""""

The seven pilots accelerated to find their eighth comrade.


	7. Chapter 7: Regrets

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: Greetings, new chapter again. I'm really anxious to know when the season 2 of Infinite Stratos will be aired, really excited to see the first animation appearance of Tatenashi and Kanzashi, anyway just here to remind the readers that the rating may change soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 7:

"Ufufufufufufufufu!"

With a heartless smile, Yuuko accelerated and aggressively attacked Ichika.

"She's really strong!"

Ichika was forced to evade rather than retaliating because of Yuuko's even more destructive attacks.

Ichika flew down and tried to create a distance but the uncanny speed of Yuuko's IS quickly closed the distance that Ichika was able to generate. The BITS also made the things even harder for Ichika as the infernal things released a flurry of beams. Ichika activated the [Reiraku Byakuya] shield to block some of the beams that rain from all directions.

"Guhhh!"

Yuuko's barrage burdened Ichika's already dwindling energy.

"What's the matter? You're becoming slower."

Yuuko closed in and threw a powerful downward slash. Ichika managed to block the attack but Yuuko's BITS unleashed another storm of destructive beams against Ichika that forced him to flee from the devastating bombardment.

(Byakushiki, please hang in there.)

Ichika pleaded to his IS as he saw [Byakushiki]'s energy level dropping even lower. He was forced to limit his retaliations now since his energy level is already dwindling. But his opponent was relentless and never gave him any chance to recover.

"What's wrong? Your speed dropped and your precision started to lack."

Yuuko suddenly appeared in front of him and grabbed his neck.

"Guhhh!"

Ichika grimaced in agony as the metal claws of his enemy started to dig through [Byakushiki]'s armor. Ichika could hear the sound of his IS's armor parts being bent.

(She's really strong, I can't beat her!)

Ichika tried to swing [Yukihira] but it was blocked by the BITS that appeared out of nowhere, again he tried with his energy claw but Yuuko was able to grab it.

"I don't believe this is the full measure of your power, maybe you just need more motivation."

Yuuko made another sadistic smile. The thrusters of her IS started to discharge a huge stream of crimson particles that quickly surrounded Ichika and without so much as a warning the crimson particles ignited and turned into raging electricity that sent unbearable pain running throughout Ichika's body.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichika screamed in pain as the crimson current painfully coursed through his body,meanwhile his beautiful adversary smiled at his agony.

(This can't be his true power; I know that there is more to him than just this.)

Yuuko tightened her grip and the crimson electricity flared even stronger. Soon [Byakushiki]'s armor started blowing off one by one, but Yuuko was surprised when she saw Ichika put on a brave face despite the torture she's giving him. She again tightened her grip, soon blood started flowing out of Ichika's mouth but he still didn't falter and remained strong despite the enormous burden his body is enduring.

"I…will…not….fall…here…."

Although he said it in weak voice, his silent declaration was full of pride and unwavering determination. Yuuko was amazed by his resolve regardless of his pitiful state.

Finally arriving in the nick of time, Ichika's friends finally arrived at the scene. Yuuko turned to them in an annoyed manner as she donned her visor to keep her identity hidden.

"LET GO OF HIM!"

When Houki saw what Yuuko did to Ichika, Houki dove at Yuuko without a moment's hesitation. Deploying her [Fold-Out Armor], Houki accelerated in insane speeds towards Yuuko.

"Heh!"

Yuuko vanished with Ichika in a burst of crimson dust before Houki could come close. She reappeared above with Ichika still on her hand.

"CECILIA NOW!"

Houki screamed. Yuuko looked above her and saw Cecilia ready to take the shot, Yuuko wasn't able to react quick enough to completely evade the shot as the beam hit her hand making her let go of the nearly unconscious Ichika.

"ICHIKA!"

Houki from out of nowhere dived down and was able to catch Ichika. Yuuko also dived down aiming to slash Houki but was stopped by Rin who used [Ignition boost] to get in between her and Houki.

"Not gonna happen."

Rin blocked the searing sword but still was out powered by Yuuko.

"Out of my way"

Yuuko swung her sword horizontally and knocked Rin away but Laura appeared to take her place.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT ICHIKA!"

Laura ferociously dashed towards Yuuko. Laura deployed her hand sabers and engaged her lone enemy in a melee combat. But Yuuko demonstrated her strength once again as she knocked away Laura in one swing.

"You're not getting away!"

Charlotte came speeding towards Yuuko with her [Grey Scale] ready, but Yuuko just parried it and countered Charlotte with a swift elbow slash.

(Hmm!)

Yuuko looked below and quickly flew away from Charlotte as Cecilia came rushing in and bombarded her with beams.

"Not bad"

Yuuko smirked a little because she was a little impressed by the students' overly tenacious attacks.

Meanwhile Houki brought the unconscious Ichika away from the battle zone together with Kanzashi and Tatenashi. They landed on beach and hid Ichika in one of the rock formations on there.

"ICHIKA! Wake up! Ichika please wake up!"

Houki attempted to wake Ichika by shaking him gently. Soon her eyes started to become teary when Ichika didn't react at her calls.

"Houki-chan calm down, he's alright he just needs to rest here."

Tatenashi tried to calm Houki down.

"Rest here? Onee-chan we should get Ichika back to the academy at once, he will be safer there!"

Kanzashi nearly shouted at her older sister. But Tatenashi took a deep breath and looked at her little sister sternly.

"We can't, because if we do that then no doubt that hostile IS will attack Ichika."

Kanzashi flinched at her big sister's stern voice.

"Anyway, Kanzashi remain here and protect Ichika. Houki and I will join the others against the hostile IS."

Houki and Kanzashi nodded at Tatenashi's command, but before leaving Houki looked back at the unconscious Ichika who was lying on the ground.

"I'll avenge you, Ichika."

Houki mumbled before flying away with Tatenashi towards the battle.

(BOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOM)

The four representative candidates are being overpowered by their lone opponent. Cecilia unleashed a flurry of shots on Yuuko, but the latter just danced around and avoided them completely. Rin and Laura closed in to cut off the movements of their opponent but got knocked away by her mere swings. Meanwhile Charl tried laying a suppressive fire on Yuuko but was horribly outgunned when she received the full attention of Yuuko's BITS.

"She's too strong!"

Charlotte screamed as she barely evaded the attacks of Yuuko's BITS.

"Hang in there Charlotte!"

Laura rushed to Charlotte and activated her [AIC] to dispel some of the beams. Rin then charged at Yuuko from above and performed an overhead smash.

"Hm!"

But just like before, Yuuko just blocked it effortlessly.

"Don't underestimate us!"

Rin furiously pressed down her weapon but got knocked away when two of Yuuko's BITS rammed her. Rin fired her Ryuhou but Yuuko's speed just rendered her attacks useless. Houki then arrived out of nowhere and threw a rain of slashes at Yuuko.

"I'm going to make you pay!"

Houki said with a lot of rage in her voice.

She initiated a spinning attack and nearly landed a blow on Yuuko but Yuuko used [Ignition boost] and completely evaded the furious assaults of Houki. Houki was frustrated and somewhat astonished at how Yuuko's IS was able to create a very huge distance between them with just one [Ignition boost].

"You're power is impressive but barely controlled, how disappointing."

Yuuko smiled mockingly at Houki that enraged the latter even more.

"You're really asking to be turned into mince meat!"

Houki deployed all her [Fold-Out Armor] and rushed towards Yuuko. Yuuko took the challenge and met Houki half the way and the two engaged in a slash fest. At first both were at equal footing but Yuuko quickly got the upper hand when her slashes became even faster. Houki was forced to back away when she got hit a couple of times, despite the protection of her [Fold-Out Armor] her IS still suffered a ton of damage from Yuuko's attacks.

"Houki!"

Cecilia dropped in and provided support for Houki.

"Naïve."

Yuuko's IS released torrent of crimson particles and rushed towards Cecilia in such speeds that the British pilot wasn't able to react quickly enough and just took the attack.

"CECILIA!"

After getting hit, Cecilia plummeted down. Luckily Rin was able to catch her before she hit the ground and Laura rained salvo by salvo against Yuuko from above. Houki deployed [Thousand Pierces] and released a wide onslaught of beams.

"Throwing random shots, how primal."

"We aren't just throwing random shots at you."

Houki smirked at Yuuko. Yuuko felt something heading towards her and looked up to see the [Mysterious Lady] diving down towards her. Houki and Laura used [Ignition boost] and closed in on her with their swords. Both kept her on the line of Tatenashi's attack.

"This is the end for you."

Laura said in a cold emotionless tone.

Yuuko blocked Houki's attack with her beam sword and on the other hand blocked Laura hand sabers with her hands. Yuuko felt a force coming from above, Houki and Laura disengaged from her.

"Prepare yourself, Phantom Task!"

Tatenashi suddenly appeared right above her, her lance glowed intensely as all her water swirled violently around her lance.

"[Lance of Mistilteinn]"

Tatenashi's cold voice silently rang as she thrust her lance down.

Everything stopped for a moment before a huge explosion erupted in mid-air. Houki, Laura, Rin, Cecilia and Charlotte hovered and stared at the dazzling eruption of force. Kanzashi saw the explosion from her position and couldn't help but worry.

"Did onee-chan win?"

Kanzashi worriedly pondered as she stared at the bright explosion.

"Did we get her?"

Rin said in a tired manner.

"Of course, there's no way she could survive that."

Cecilia said in an exhausted tone.

"Thank goodness it's finally over."

Charlotte was relieved this ordeal finally ended.

Houki, Laura and Tatenashi kept quiet but they were also relieved that this ordeal has finally come to close.

Or so they thought…

From the thick smoke of Tatenashi's attack, streams of crimson particles leaked out of the smoke and soon revealed a red sphere of condensed particles. Suddenly, a voice they never thought they would hear again rang in their ears.

"Sorry to interrupt your premature celebration."

The crimson veil slowly dispersed and revealed their enemy still intact, without so much as a scratch.

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Tatenashi stood in disbelief while their enemy just grinned at their despair.

"H-H-How can this be….."

Houki's eyes flared in utter rage as she tightened her grip on her swords.

"If you're done despairing, let's start round two."

Yuuko vanished in flash.

"Everyone split up!"

Tatenashi screamed at her comrades. Soon a relentless rain of crimson beams came roaring from all directions.

Meanwhile, Kanzashi watched the battle that restarted once again from her hidden position. She also wanted to fight alongside her onee-chan but she can't leave Ichika right now who was unconscious.

(Onee-chan, everyone. Be careful.)

But Kanzashi was startled when someone grabbed her right hand.

"Ah! Ichika!"

Ichika who still has [Byakushiki] deployed, approached Kanzashi while staggering.

"Kanzashi….."

"You shouldn't force yourself Ichika, please rest, your body is severely burdened."

Kanzashi implored Ichika to rest, but he was resistant.

"Kanzashi….help them…you have to help them. They're in trouble, they need…your help."

Though his voice was weak, his face still made a very determined expression. Kanzashi could only nod and didn't ask any more questions.

"Will you be alright by yourself?"

Ichika nodded weakly. Kanzashi was still hesitant to go but soon though about what Ichika said and found the courage to decide her entry in the battle.

"I'm going Ichika."

Kanzashi flew with her IS [Uchigane Nishiki] and sped forward to her comrades.

Back at the battle, the representative candidates are being pressured by the inexorable attacks from their elusive enemy.

"Can anyone pin point her location?"

Rin screamed at Cecilia while desperately trying to evade the thick barrage.

"Our sensors still aren't working properly!"

Cecilia screamed back at Rin while she was trying to dodge the beams headed for her.

Laura and Charlotte were back to back while defending themselves from the rain of attacks.

"Charlotte how's your energy level?"

"I can still manage, Laura!"

The two best friends worked together to defend each other.

Meanwhile, Houki and Tatenashi were also busy deflecting the beams that were being thrown at them.

"This isn't good, if this continues all of us will be turned into Swiss cheese."

Tatenashi erected her water barrier and defended both her and Houki from the crimson beams.

"If only we can locate her, but our sensors are going haywire."

Houki gritted her teeth at her frustration.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Tatenashi quickly saw her little sister Kanzashi heading towards her.

"Kanzashi! Why are you here?"

"Ichika sent me here."

Tatenashi smiled knowingly.

"That Ichika."

"Onee-chan!"

Tatenashi erected her water veil to block 16 incoming shots headed towards her and her sister but 15 more was headed towards them from behind. Luckily Houki got in between and countered the attack by firing [Thousand Pierces].

"This is a one-sided beatdown."

Houki repeatedly fired [Thousand Pierces] in random directions, hoping to drive out their invisible enemy.

"Houki don't waste your energy!"

Kanzashi tried to stop Houki's aggressive actions but Houki assured her.

"Don't worry I have my [One-off Ability]"

"That's right, Houki-chan use your weapon and continue barraging the surroundings and Kanzashi use you [Mountain Storm] and light the clouds up."

"Are you on to something onee-chan?"

Tatenashi gave little sister one of her trademark smiles.

"Laura-chan, Charlotte-chan, Rin-chan and Cecilia-chan gather here now!"

Tatenashi now was able to contact the others because the disruption in the communications has receded a little.

[Do you have a plan Tatenashi-san?]

Cecilia said with a little hint of hope in her voice.

"Sort of, all of you just come here."

Soon all seven of them gather in one spot and the attacks now concentrated on them. Tatenashi activated her water barrier and enlarged it enough to cover all seven of them with its protection.

"Everyone prepare your weapons and get ready to unleash a barrage on the surroundings."

Tatenashi confidently said.

"But what will we hit?"

Rin tilted her head.

"Don't worry Rin-chan; we won't need to hit anything."

Tatenashi deviously smiled.

Everyone seemed to get her plan and prepared their weapons. Houki charged her [Thousand Pierces], Rin charged her [Ryuhou], Charlotte deployed of her [Rain of Saturday], Laura readied her rail gun, Cecilia deployed her Bits and her [Starlight MKIII], Kanzashi activated her [Mountain Storm] and Tatenashi readied her Gatling guns on [Heavy Rain].

"What are they planning?"

Yuuko who was at above them stared at the huge water sphere that houses her seven opponents, but she soon had an ill feeling when the water barrier receded and then came out a barrage of assorted weapons.

"Nice plan."

Yuuko smirked again as she evaded a lot of attacks coming from the seven representatives.

Houki fired her [Thousand Pierces] repeatedly, Charlotte fired her heavy shot guns on all directions, Tatenashi let her Gatlings roar, Rin opened fired her [Ryuhou], Cecilia made a rain of beams with her Bits and her rifle, Laura made a barrage of salvos and Kanzashi unleashed her [Mountain Storm]. The barrage lit up the dark skies temporary bright like the sun always does, the barrage from their enemy ceased completely. They continued on for a few seconds until they were finally able to flush out Yuuko from the clouds.

"Enemy spotted commencing attack."

All seven of them turned their weapons towards their moving enemy.

"Light her up!"

Tatenashi commanded and the girls unleashed another hell of beams, missiles and bullets. Yuuko stopped from fleeing and actually rushed towards the hellish swarm of beams and ammunitions. Another bright explosion lit up the dark skies. The explosion was so strong that the impact was felt for miles.

"Did we get her?"

Rin asked but got the answer from the enemy herself.

"Not quite."

All seven of them quickly turned behind and found Yuuko already there. They immediately deployed their close-range weapons and lunged directly at their opponent.

"DIE!"

Houki threw a ton of slashes but Yuuko matched them like before. Laura came from above and tried to fire her rail gun directly above her enemies head but Yuuko was able to grab the mouth of the rail gun fast enough and pointed it to Houki before it could fire.

"GUAAAHHHHH!"

Houki was blown away, but Rin was there to quickly take her place.

"TAKE THIS!"

Rin spun in the air and quickly separated her [Souten Gagetsu] and initiated a double inward slash. But Yuuko just kicked her by the stomach and knocked her away. Laura disengaged from Yuuko and deployed her hand sabers, she dashed quickly aiming her attacks at Yuuko's throat but her attack was parried and received a double knee smash to her stomach. Kanzashi now jumped in and deployed her halberd [Trance] while being covered by Charlotte's from behind.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Kanzashi dashed at Yuuko and threw a diagonal slash; Yuuko blocked it and threw a roundhouse kick at Kanzashi. But when Kanzashi was hammered aside, Charlotte came in with her CQC blades and threw a couple of attacks.

"You're lacking precision."

Charlotte was unnerved by Yuuko's terrifying voice.

Yuuko grabbed both of her arms and slowly crushed it. Charlotte could hear the armor of [Raphael-Revive] being bent. Charlotte tried to free herself but Yuuko's grip was so strong that even with [Ignition boost] she still couldn't break free.

"Just like a helpless little child."

A sadistic face surfaced from Yuuko as two of the BITS on her back disengaged and aimed at Charlotte.

"Let her go!"

Tatenashi rushed in with her [Rusty Nail] and saved Charlotte by entangling her whip sword at Yuuko hands that made Yuuko let go of Charlotte. Cecilia then arrived and helped Charlotte.

"Not bad."

Yuuko was again impressed.

Soon Tatenashi's [Rusty Nail] wrapped around Yuuko's IS. Houki, Charlotte, Laura, Rin, Cecilia and Kanzashi gathered around Yuuko and aimed their weapons at her.

"End of the line."

Those were Tatenashi's last words before they all fired their weapons.

"Heh!"

But before the shots could hit her, the BITS of Yuuko's IS started to glow intensely until they gave off a massive stream of crimson particles that soon condensed into energy feathers, nearly similar to Houki's [Fold-Out Armor]. Soon all twelve bits became energy feathers and a huge shockwave erupted from Yuuko's IS.

(FLASH)

From his position Ichika saw the red flash and it made him very worried of his comrades.

(Guys….please be okay.)

Ichika tried to stand up but fell down because the pain still lingered on his body. He tried getting up but his body suddenly went limp, but he still managed to walk to the beach by clinging on the rocks.

"I must….help my….comrades…."

[Byakushiki] started to glow and Ichika felt another familiar presence envelope him.

Back at the battle, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi's IS were hit by the red shockwave and the immediate effect is that there IS is temporarily disabled, but somehow their [PIC] is still active but this still didn't make things better because they were just floating dead in the air.

"I can't move."

Houki weakly said as she hopelessly tried to move [Akatsubaki], but to no avail. The others seem to be the same as well.

"Well it was fun playing with little children but…."

Yuuko pulled out her beam saber. The saber gleamed blood red as Yuuko set her sights on Houki.

""""""Houki!""""""

Tatenashi and the others screamed.

For the first time in Houki's life, she felt the feeling of complete despair, she had no doubts now that her death is imminent. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she taught of one person….

(Ichika…)

Seeing Houki's despair, Yuuko grinned cruelly as she thrust her beam sword aimed at Houki's throat.

But in a split second, a huge azure beam came roaring down from the sky and prevented Yuuko from stabbing Houki. Each one of them was frozen in confusion regarding who fired that blast. Suddenly a single spark was seen on the dark skies heading towards them. In matter of a second that spark vanished and reappeared right in the middle of Houki and Yuuko, it was Ichika.

"""""Ichika!"""""

Houki, Tatenashi, Kanzashi, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura were shocked and happy at the same time to see Ichika here, but Houki sensed something different from him, she couldn't put it into words and this somewhat terrified her.

"Hmm…"

Yuuko had to admit that she was shocked a little to see Ichika here ready to fight once again, considering what she did to him just while ago. But the biggest shock to Yuuko came when she saw Ichika's eyes, they were glowing a beautiful azure hue, like a clear unclouded sky.

"HeheheheheheheheHahahahahaahahahahahahAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yuuko laughed hysterically, devilishly in fact. The girls became a little terrified of her the moment they heard her laugh.

(Finally! The first glimpse of his power! How would Chifuyu react to this?)

Yuuko thought as she made a very, very, very delighted smile.

Ichika stood motionless in front of Yuuko and merely looked at her. His comrades wanted to speak to him but couldn't since they felt something has changed on Ichika, they couldn't explain it but something did change.

"Ichika…"

Houki mumbled while looking at him.

The winds soon began to blow, the waves started to ebb and the lightning and thunder started to roar from the sky, it was like a countdown to a cataclysmic duel.

(FLASH)

The first lightning came down; the two IS remained stationary and just gazed at each other.

(FLASH)

The second lightning came down; their thrusters flared. Yuuko's IS unleashed a stream of crimson dust while Ichika's IS flared its thrusters so intensely that it looked like the flares of the sun.

(FLASH)

The third and final lightning came down; and the two IS vanished.

"Where did they go?"

Rin frantically looked around the dark skies.

"Wasn't [Byakushiki] severely damaged already but how can Ichika still pilot it?"

Kanzashi asked her big sister.

"[Byakushiki] seemed to be taking after his hard-headed and reckless owner."

Tatenashi smiled knowingly.

"How can you smile like that in a situation like this, let's hurry and help Ichika!"

Laura exclaimed at Tatenashi, but the latter just closed her eyes and smiled.

"We can't do anything now, that shockwave totally fried our controls on our IS and the only thing that is working in our IS now is the [PIC], so were floating dead here in the air. Sadly, we won't be of any help to him now."

Tatenashi's smile soon became a guilt-ridden sad smile.

The girls looked at Tatenashi with the same look but their attention suddenly got stolen by a loud clash from afar.

Ichika and Yuuko clashed at each other at high speed. Each collision creates numerous shockwaves, they were moving so fast that they leave trails of light that form random shapes on the gloomy skies.

(Amazing)

Yuuko smiled behind her visor, her delight and astonishment for Ichika's awakening power was terrifyingly strong.

Ichika threw a series of spinning slashes at Yuuko.

(His slashes have become faster and his precision has increased dramatically.)

Yuuko smiled even more as she barely evaded the slashes.

Ichika somersaulted in the air he then threw ten diagonal cuts while spinning. Yuuko blocked his relentless strikes.

(The speed of his attacks has greatly increased as well!)

Yuuko grinned even more as her green eyes started to glow.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yuuko countered with a powerful vertical swipe and then proceeded to throw her own barrage of slashes, but Ichika parried every single one of them which greatly surprised Yuuko. Ichika then countered her with a series of forceful sword thrust. Yuuko backed away since she couldn't keep up with Ichika's thrust, a big surprise for her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Amazing!"

Yuuko laughed uncontrollably. She then used [Reverse Ignition boost] and deployed six of her BITS to launch a barrage at Ichika.

"Hmmm…."

Ichika felt the attacks coming from him in six directions; he used [Double Ignition Boost] and twirled in the air without any sort of directions. The attacks only missed him slightly but it was already a big feat considering that Yuuko's BITS are faster and carries more firepower than the BITS of the [Blue Tears] and [Silent Zephyrs].

"Brilliant! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Your reaction is even faster than before!"

Yuuko's IS discharged a surge of crimson particles that triggered the BITS to transform into feather-like swords. The BITS accelerated and left a trail of crimson dust. [Byakushiki]'s sensors were greatly impeded by the overabundance of jamming particles.

"Hmmm…"

Ichika narrowed his eyes; he then flew in erratic motions to elude the relentless rain of large blood red beams that came flying from all directions. He again used [Double Ignition Boost] and made a sharp turn down. The BITS followed while firing large beams at Ichika, he turned to face his attackers and pointed his particle cannon at the BITS.

(PIWWWWWWWWWW)

After a short while of charging, Ichika unleashed a wide azure blast. The clouds divided as the wide beam passed through, creating a path through the clouds.

"A new weapon?"

Yuuko appeared behind him. Ichika faced her just in time to block her thrust, Yuuko then back-flipped and kicked Ichika away.

"Guhhhh!"

Ichika reeled at the sudden attack but recovered quickly and accelerated towards his opponent, Yuuko also dashed upward and the two IS engaged in a blistering duel. Their attacks clashed and created numerous shockwaves.

"I knew your power was great, but I never expected it to be this great!"

Yuuko removed her visor and revealed her terrifyingly delighted face. Her eyes are now burning with indescribable lust for battle as her smile became like a crescent moon.

"…."

Meanwhile, Ichika remained emotionless and calm but his azure eyes raged like a storm. Their swords clashed and both their power manifested in a field of intense crackling energy.

(I wonder how Chifuyu will react to this.)

Yuuko's BITS glowed on her back and it absorbed back the red particles that were released on the air. Soon the communications started to return to normal as the jamming particles started to clear the air.

(Chifuyu, know your brother's power)

(Scene Change)

Back at the IS academy's command center.

"The jamming particles have disappeared, communications are back online."

"Satellite imaging is also back online."

With communications back to normal, the staffs and teachers of the IS academy now worked to locate the personal IS pilots.

"Establish contact with the personal machine users immediately!"

Chifuyu quickly commanded and the staffs quickly obeyed.

"This is the IS academy command can anyone copy!"

One of the staff tried to contact the students.

[This is Tatenashi Sarashiki, I copy.]

"What is going on there? Are any of you hurt?"

[Our injuries are not serious, but our IS are completely disabled by an unknown weapon from the enemy.]

"Has the enemy withdrawn yet?"

[No, Ichika is the one fighting the enemy.]

Upon hearing that, Chifuyu jumped down quickly took the communicator from that staff which nearly scared the hell out of the poor girl.

"Sarashiki all of you return here now!"

[We can't Miss Orimura, Our IS have been completely disabled.]

"Then sit tight, the academy's pilots will there to rescue you soon and how is Orimura's status?"

[He's still fighting the enemy but we can't provide a live feed since our system is completely down. But we can see their clashes from here and from the look of things they seem to be in a dead lock.]

"Make a direct satellite feed now!"

Chifuyu sternly commanded one of the staff. It took a few minutes until the live feed was ready and what everyone saw surprised them. Ichika and the unknown attacker were stuck in a deadlock; they were surrounded by a thick sphere of energies born out of their duel.

"What kind of IS is that?"

Maya said as she arrived at Chifuyu's side.

"….."

Chifuyu on the other hand, gritted her teeth in rage as she immediately recognized who her little brother is fighting. Her fists clenched in pure rage as she tried to suppress her anger.

"What's happening inside?"

Madoka took a peek inside the command center from the corridor and nonchalantly entered. Nobody noticed her since all the staff present was fixated at the live feed of Ichika's battle.

"Just like when I fought him, too bad that he's still not strong enough to beat Yuuko."

Madoka leaned at the wall and watched her brother's fight.

(Scene Change)

The deadlock between Yuuko and Ichika lasted for about a few minutes until the two pushed each other away and in the same time released the energy that was built up in their stalemate, causing a huge detonation of raw energy, the dark skies once again lit.

"…"

"…"

The two didn't utter any words as they backed away and quickly sped towards each other again and clashed. Ichika quickly spun and threw a series of 360° slashes while Yuuko initiated a barrage of forceful thrusts, then the two disengaged again and again they closed in on each other. Their battle soon dragged on to the coast; luckily no civilians were present in the area.

"Hehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Yuuko laughed, she is really enjoying this battle but she received a call from their leader.

[Yuuko that is enough, return to base, you have already reached your objective.]

Yuuko stopped attacking Ichika and Ichika also ceased his movements.

"Well good things come to an end, I suppose. I understand, I will return to base."

Yuuko smiled as the call from their leader ended.

"It is a great shame that our battle must end here, but don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet sometime again."

Yuuko made one last smile before her IS released a sudden wave. Without so much as a warning, four dagger BITS stabbed Ichika. Two on both his shoulders and two on his thighs, he couldn't react fast enough to evade them; it was like the dagger BITS completely went undetected. Blood soon dripped from his body and he coughed a lot of blood after. The azure glow of his eyes faded and [Byakushiki] powered down but didn't dematerialize. The dagger BITS quickly unsheathed themselves on Ichika's body and returned to Yuuko.

"I…..failed….."

Ichika weakly said as he plummeted down. But before he could crash on the ground, Yuuko caught him.

(Scene Change)

Every person present in the command center of the IS academy stared shocked at the brutal defeat of Ichika. Maya couldn't help but cover her mouth with both her hands to suppress a scream, Madoka widened her eyes in shock and Chifuyu seethed with rage unknowingly releasing her aura but it was only on a minor extent. And everyone else just plainly hung their mouths open.

(Scene Change)

Yuuko was holding Ichika while they're hovering near the ground. She stared at Ichika's eyes that were on the verge of closing. Despite him being in this weak state, the fierceness in his eyes never disappeared. This somewhat roused Yuuko's interest and she did something no one expected.

(Kiss…)

Yuuko kissed the lips of the unconscious Ichika. She kissed him deeply, her tongue entered his mouth and she proceeded to explore every corner, but she was a little disappointed that he was unconscious.

(Scene Change)

The command center suddenly became filled with the unbearable rage of someone and that someone is none other than Chifuyu Orimura. Her eyes quickly sharpened like knives and her fists clenched so tight that it started to bleed. Soon every living person inside the command center found breathing becoming hard.

"How dare you, Yuuko…"

Chifuyu mumbled, but her rage increased even more that it became palpable to those around her.

Madoka, upon seeing someone else kiss her brother, immediately became angry. Her eyes started to widen in intense fury that she also unconsciously leaked her malicious aura. But she immediately ran out of the room, she went running back to her cell, as the cell door closed, Madoka leaned by the door as she kept both her hands on her mouth. Her eyes were seething in rage.

"Unforgivable…Unforgivable…Unforgivable…"

Soon her malignant aura filled the four corners.

(Scene Change)

Houki and the others who also saw the scene from a live feed from the IS academy command, became filled with utter rage.

"H-H-How dare…"

Houki clench her teeth tightly, tears soon fell from her eyes.

Cecilia for the first time felt rage, pure, unbridled rage.

"Ichika-san….."

The British pilot bit her lip very hard that it bleed afterwards.

Charlotte who was a naturally a kind and good-natured person, for the first time felt intense hate welled up her heart.

Laura became expressionless when she saw the scene, but the anger that she felt was as intense as her comrades.

Rin's became really furious, so furious that she didn't know how to react.

Kanzashi's tears started to fall from her eyes without her noticing.

"Ichika…we failed to protect him…."

Her darkness pricked on her again as she repeatedly blamed herself.

Tatenashi couldn't believe the outcome of this, she was the strongest one here and yet she was the one who was protected and the one who she should be protecting is now the one who was suffering.

"I failed…."

Tatenashi could lower her head as tears fell down from her eyes.

(Scene Change)

Yuuko pulled back from the long kiss that she gave Ichika.

"Ufufufufufu, I really would like to take you with me but that would be selfish me right?"

She hovered down and in ground level and gently dropped Ichika.

"Your powers are great and they would take you to even greater heights, too bad your sister is too weak to not accept it."

She looked at Ichika face one last time before her IS released a stream of crimson particles and then vanished without a trace.

(Scene Change)

11:00pm, seven hours have passed since the attack.

Ichika is now in the infirmary of the academy, when he was brought back he was already on the verge of death because of massive loss of blood. Luckily he managed to hang on and now he's here recovering in the IS academy.

(Ziwwwwwww)

The door opened, Chifuyu entered the room. She sat beside her younger brother's bed. The rage that she felt a while ago disappeared completely and was replaced by an unbearable amount of remorse the moment she saw his face. She laid her gaze on the wounds he received in the battle and felt even more guilt stabbing her heart.

"Ichika…"

Chifuyu gently held Ichika's hand. She first held back her emotion but her tears fell down the moment she saw her little brother's face again. She didn't cry out loud, she just cried silent tears, but the sorrow that she's feeling inside was great.

"I failed again…..I'm sorry Ichika…"

She said those words softly but the grief in her voice was evident. Chifuyu was already on the verge of crying, her sobs were beginning to surface but she still won't give in to her feelings and still tried to hold back her tears. But she was surprised when she felt Ichika's hand close, also enclosing her hand in a gentle touch.

"Ichika…."

He was still unconscious. Chifuyu lowered her head and for the first time in her life, she cried.

Outside of Ichika's room, Madoka was also grieving for what happened to her brother. She leaned next to the door while her head was lowered. She didn't know Ichika that long but she surprisingly cares a great deal for him now. But she knew that the care she had for Ichika doesn't compare to the caring Chifuyu has for him. After a short while, she straightened up and left.

(Scene Change)

After her treatment Houki was told to return to her room and rest up. But it has been seven hours since then she still couldn't sleep. She lay on her bed but sleep didn't come to her even once. The scene of Ichika being stabbed and violated by their enemy kept repeating on her mind ever since she saw it. Tears rolled down her cheeks as feelings of guilt ached in her heart.

"Nothing has changed…I'm still weak…"

Houki sobbed in her pillow as her tears fell down.

"Even with the power of my IS, I'm still weak…I just relied on the strength of my IS all this time…in truth I have no strength at all….."

Houki continually cried silently through the night.

(Scene Change)

Cecilia was sitting on her bed, drowsiness didn't visit her today. She was holding a cup of tea, but she never drank it once. She had a blank expression on her face as she reminisced what happened hours ago.

"In the end we became the burden."

Cecilia tightly gripped the tea cup as the scene repeated on her mind.

"I can't accept this…"

Cecilia closed her eyes as she tried to forget what she saw.

(Scene Change)

Charlotte and Laura was still wide awake, Laura was looking out of the window while Charlotte was sitting on her bed with a sorrowful face.

(This can't be happening, no, this can't be happening…..)

Laura repeated those words on her mind while wearing a really angry expression.

(Ichika…..)

Charlotte held back her tears as she remembered what happened.

(Scene Change)

Rin, like the others was also trying to forget what she saw. She was also sleepless, as the haunting image of their enemy kissing Ichika played back repeatedly on her mind.

"No…."

Rin forced herself to forget but to no avail as the same scene repeatedly looped on her mind.

(Scene Change)

Kanzashi was sitting on her work table; she tried to work to somehow forget the happenings that took place today. But she still couldn't forget.

"No….stop…."

She grabbed her head and forced herself to forget, but she ended up crying silently and just slumped on the desk.

(Scene Change)

Tatenashi, despite of her injuries returned to the student council office and just worked herself to exhaustion. On the outside, she was like her normal self but on the inside she was also fighting her dark emotions from breaking her.

"Prez why are you here? Didn't the doctors say you should rest?"

Utsuho worriedly said as she entered the student council room.

"Don't worry! I'm fine that level of injury can't faze me!"

Tatenashi happily said. But Utsuho couldn't be fooled, she knew that she was hurting inside not because of her injuries but because of something else.

So the sorrowful night for the personal IS pilots continued.

(Scene Change)

Monday morning, everything was normal; all the students were walking and talking with their friends, teachers hurriedly made their way to their destinations. It was like a typical day. But, in class 1-1 a certain student was still gloomy. This student was Houki Shinonono.

"In the end, Ichika still hasn't recovered yet. The doctor said that he suffered from poisoning from an unknown cause and the wounds that he sustained may take a while to heal even with regenerative treatment."

Mumbled while tracing circles on her desk, she looked around and saw Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura putting on the same expression.

(ZIWWWWW)

Unexpectedly, Chifuyu entered the room without anybody noticing.

"Homeroom is starting immediately!"

Chifuyu's sudden and loud voice scared the hell of all the students inside the classroom. Even the gloomy Houki, Rin, Cecilia and Laura snapped out of their depressed attitudes and straightened up. Chifuyu was like the usual, despite knowing what happened to her little brother she still has the will to put on a brave face and act like nothing happened. But Houki, Laura, Cecilia and Charlotte know that she may be the one who's hurt the most.

But someone unexpected came in late and that person was…..

""""ICHIKA!""""

Houki, Charlotte, Cecilia and Laura screamed while Chifuyu widened her eyes in shock.

"Ahahahaha! Sorry I'm late."


	8. Chapter 8: The enemy's power

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: I'm thinking of changing the rating on this chapter, but I changed my mind when I felt that the story is progressing too fast. So I may change the rating on chapter 9 or 10. I'm now back on re-reading the light novel and re-watching the anime for inspiration. This chapter will introduce some new IS units, forgiving some crappy technical explinations.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 8:

"Sorry that I'm late."

Ichika smiled as he scratched his head apologetically, but the girls especially Houki, Laura, Cecilia and Charlotte stared at him like they saw a ghost.

"Ichika…weren't you supposed to be-"

Suddenly, Houki was interrupted by Chifuyu's loud, thunderous voice.

"ORIMURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Ichika was nearly blown to the wall by his sister's angry voice.

"Ah…..but…..I was better already I thought I should-"

"WHAT NONSENSE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! GET BACK TO THE INFIRMARY!"

Chifuyu's overwhelming presence left Ichika at a loss for words.

"Bu-"

But before Ichika could finish his words his big sister suddenly appeared behind him,yanked him by his sleeve and dragged him out of the room.

"Ah!...w-wait Orimura-sensei….I'm better now…so there's no need to drag me back to the infirmary. I'm already w-"

Ichika's resisting seemed to have ticked off Chifuyu and she suddenly stopped pulling her little brother.

"Do you know the extent of your injuries?"

"Uh!"

Chifuyu suddenly stopped dragging Ichika.

"Did you know that you nearly died because of blood loss, did you know that your shoulders nearly got torn off and did you know that…"

Chifuyu didn't finish her sentence and just stood quiet.

"Chifuyu-nee….."

Ichika knew that he made his sister worry again, he lowered his head apologetically.

"Chifuyu-nee, I'm sorry."

Chifuyu turned to her brother who was now depressed. She looked at him for a while before releasing a sigh.

"You always did excel in making me worry, ever since we were young."

Ichika thought his sister was still scolding him and got depressed even more. But he suddenly looked up when his sister ruffled his hair affectionately.

"….."

Ichika was puzzled at his sister's gesture.

"Don't look at me like that; I'm your sister so it's natural for me to worry about you."

Chifuyu turned to the side while blushing a little. This caused Ichika to again look at his sister in a mystified manner.

"Did you eat spoiled food sis?"

Chifuyu smacked her little brother lightly at his rude remark.

"Shouldn't you be saying "thank you"."

Chifuyu's cool attitude returned.

"Well…sorry sis and thank you for always looking after me."

Ichika gave his sister a smile, a very honest and heart-felt smile.

(What is with this guy's smile?)

Luckily, Chifuyu was able to contain the dangerous feelings that surfaced on her chest before she could do anything that would ruin her "cool sister" image.

"What is it Chifuyu-nee? Are you having a fever, you're kind of red?"

Ichika worriedly leaned at his sister and placed his hand on her forehead

"…..Orimura….."

Chifuyu closed her eyes and…

(Smack)

"Ouch!"

Chifuyu smacked her brother's head but a bit lighter than usual since she knew that her little brother still had some injuries, very serious injuries.

"I'm still your teacher here Orimura, so show the proper respect."

"Uhm, s-sorry then Chifu-I mean Orimura-sensei."

Ichika smiled knowingly when he noticed what made his sister snap back to her old self. When he looked around he saw some students peeking at them from the classrooms with suggestive stares.

"Students should remain inside their classroom during class hours…..SO ALL OF YOU GO BACK TO YOUR CLASSES!"

The booming sound of the legendary teacher of the IS academy scared the hell out of the eavesdropping students and made them go back to their classes.

(Chifuyu-nee never lost her touch.)

Ichika smiled at his sister's passion for her work.

"What are you standing around for Orimura, let's get a move on!"

Chifuyu commanded her little brother in a strict voice and Ichika happily smiled and obeyed his sister.

"Hai!Orimura-sensei!"

Chifuyu turned and walked on but smiled slightly when she remembered her little brother's smile.

(Ichika, I'll always protect you.)

She then turned serious as she thought of something or someone.

(Scene Change)

"You did well on your mission Commander Yuuko. Now we have a concrete idea of our target's power."

One of the council members of [Phantom Task] applauded Yuuko. But Yuuko doesn't seem to be hearing the compliments she's being showered with but instead she just stood in front of the council as her mind drifted to somewhere else.

"Commander Yuuko?"

"What is it? Ahhh! You're so annoying I can't even hear myself think with all of you jabbering there."

Yuuko said in an irritated manner as she finally snapped out of her daze.

"Uhm! Anyway what can you tell us about the target?"

One of the council members said with a lot of curiosity.

"Hmmm…Well at first he's just normal boy but if he's pushed to some point his powers gradually surfaces. But his true power arises when he is protecting something, proof of that when he fought me on equal footing just because I threatened one of his friends. But it's a big shame that his power is only triggered when protecting, unlike all of us."

Yuuko at first was smiling as she elaborated her experience in her recent mission but later turned serious or rather angry when she uttered the last sentence. Her sickly aura started to leak out of her slender figure as her eyes turned to that of a demon.

"You seem to be pissed off about something."

One of the council members asked in a shaky tone.

The council members have a lot of power and control over the [Phantom Task], but despite of their power there are still things that they fear and one of those are their operatives Chigusa, Chisaya, Saya, Misaki and Yuuko. The five are the most valuable assets of the organization but also one of its most unstable weapons, because of their own powers they often disregard orders and do things on their own and also they often get into fights with each other and if this happens, horrendous damages are always the obvious outcome. And the only one who can stop the operatives from killing each other is the leader of the organization but their leader itself is also unstable more so than the operatives. So when one of the operatives is having a bad mood they always keep their distance from them since there is no predicting their actions.

"You must still be exhausted from your mission Commander, I think you should rest and recover your strength before the next operation."

"Hmmm? I can go on fighting for weeks without any rest. But you may be right, for once."

Yuuko's angry face disappeared and was replaced by a disrespectful sneer. She then turned around and just disappeared in the darkness.

"That could have gone worse."

One of the council members sounded relieved when Yuuko finally left the dark conference hall.

"They would be more efficient operatives if they're more stable mentally."

"That can't be helped; all of them are from "that" bloodline. If they don't acquire the target then for sure all of them will descend to insanity."

"All of them are valuable as they are powerful but they are nothing more than unstable warheads that may explode anytime."

The council members glanced at each other seriously.

After leaving the conference hall, Yuuko made her way to the Japanese fortress hidden deep within the base, where are all her peers are waiting for her. The moment Yuuko entered the Japanese fortress, she was greeted by her peers' sneering faces.

"Here comes the victorious "thief of lips"."

Saya sarcastically sneered at Yuuko.

"It's a prize for winning."

Yuuko glared back at Saya.

"Was it necessary for you to do that, I can't begin to grasp how furious Chifuyu must be right now."

Misaki said in an emotionless voice. Chigusa and Chisaya on the other hand just plainly stared at her but their gaze seems to be carrying a lot of rage and jealously.

"Yuuko, how do you find his powers?"

Their leader spoke in a sudden.

"Magnificent, but the only drawback is that it only awakes when he is protecting."

Yuuko said with a lot of disappointment in her tone. The other four seem to share her sentiment as they also put on a slightly displeased face.

"Chifuyu must've done everything in her power to impede his potential, seeing how frail and weak he is now."

Chisaya's eyes flared with anger.

"But she did train him right?"

Misakishowed a little emotion as she spoke.

"The training that she placed on him is meant to suppress his power, also the kendo training that he learned from his childhood friend also helped smother his power and add to that the environment that he grew up in."

Yuuko said in a very irked tone.

"Why don't we just kill Chifuyu and take Ichika?"

Chigusa nonchalantly brought up a topic that took the attention of her peers.

"I know that you don't like her that much but to kill your own sister is a bit extreme don't you think?"

Saya questioned Chigusa's decision.

"It would be better to remove her from the equation permanently."

Chigusa meant what she said as her face dropped all sorts of emotions.

Yuuko, Chisaya, Misaki and Saya also turned serious when Chigusa started leaking out her aura, the four also released their auras.

"Don't tell me you plan on moving by yourself again."

Chisaya aimed her demonic glare at Chigusa and the latter also returned the same.

"What? Are you gonna stop me?"

The two started throwing mocking voices at each other, the other three started also started to join the would-be bloodbath.

"Could you two be anymore petty?"

Misaki made a condescending tone.

"Says the girl who had a frozen face."

Saya mockingly smiled at Misaki.

"A slutty butcher shouldn't join a civilized conversation."

Misaki retorted on Saya's remark.

"Heh! Everyone's really cranky today, your belligerence are becoming more feral as the years pass."

Yuuko insulted the four already enraged vipers.

"Feral? Don't start with that, Yuuko."

Chigusa nearly roared.

"Hmm? Is that jealously in your tone?"

The civilized and calm atmosphere a while ago disappeared like a bubble. With only a slight change in their tones their absolutely short tempers go up in smoke. The tension now between the five women have risen to a very frightening level, their extremely wicked auras now crowd the air, it is only a matter of time before a cataclysm transpires.

"Was it a bad time for us to enter?"

Squall said in a slightly scared voice. Squall and Autumn couldn't have picked the worse time to make an appearance. Speaking of the two, Squall was carrying a few sheets of paper while Autumn was carrying a tea set.

"…."

The hooded figure ignored Squall as it merely looked at the five vipers giving each other death glares.

"Squall, is it safe to enter here?"

Autumn whispered to her lover in a slightly terrified voice.

The hooded figure held out its hands to Squall.

"…Here."

Squall carefully handed the papers to their leader. Meanwhile, the five angry women were still quietly staring at each other but their auras already filled the entire chamber. The dreadful silence was like a foreboding to a coming storm.

Misaki was tapping her fingers on the table.

Saya was quiet while crossing her arms.

Yuuko started tracing circles on the table.

Chisaya leaned back as she closed her eyes.

And Chigusa looked up on the ceiling as she let out an eerie laughter. Soon the other four laughed as well.

"This is scarier compared to when they were silent."

Autumn moved closer to Squall after she shakily placed the tea set beside their leader, fear was evident on her face. Squall also put on a terrified expression. The hooded figure merely signaled Autumn to pour her a cup of tea and the slightly terrified Autumn did so while trembling like a child.

"What is it with these women?"

Squall mumbled with dread but was shocked when the hooded figure answered her with a demonic voice.

"You shouldn't worry about their aura Squall."

Autumn and Squall nearly jumped upon hearing the sudden and dreadful voice of their concealed leader. But the two understood what their leader meant and slowly turned to the five warheads laughing eerily at each other. Soon the five stopped laughing and the battle started.

(SWOOOSH)

Chigusa deployed her broad sword in an instant and swung it, aiming to cleave the heads of her four the only thing that Chigusa's broadsword cleaved was the wall behind, the four vanished before the giant blade could chop their heads off.

"Always so impulsive."

Chisaya said as she suddenly appeared from above with the bow of her IS ready to fire at Chigusa. With a quick flash, a wide explosion blew off the roof of the base as countless energy arrows impacted the ground. But Chigusa suddenly appeared behind Chisaya with her IS in full deployment and swung her broad sword down to Chisaya's throat but the latter also deployed her IS and pulled out a slim beam saber at her waist and stood ready to fight to Chigusa. But…

(FLASH)

With a sudden flash of crimson dust, Yuuko appeared in front of them and blocked both of their attacks with six of her BITS.

"Heh!"

Three BITS blocked Chigusa's broadsword and three BITS also blocked Chisaya beam smirked and the BITS aimed at Chigusa and Chisaya. But before the BITS could release their beams a towering tornado crashed down from above and separated the deadlocked women. From the smoke of the tornado emerged Saya with her IS in full deployment, Saya brandished her long spear and a torrent of strong wind currents surrounded the weapon.

"Bring it on!"

Saya taunted as the thrusters of her IS unleashed a stream of yellow dust. Yuuko took the challenge as her IS released a torrent of crimson particles. Chigusa's IS unleashed a burst purple particles and Chisaya's IS released a stream of sapphire dust that took the form of hazy energy rings.

""""COME ON!""""

The four women used accelerated and lunged against each other. But the last IS joined the fray.

(WHIRRRRRRRRRRRRR)

A huge spherical barrier appeared in the middle, effectively blocking the attacks of the four IS.

"How uncivilized."

Misaki said in a haughty tone as she appeared with her pitch black IS in the center of the conflict, the palms of her IS were held out on both sides as she erected the powerful energy barrier. Her IS released a pulse of grayish particles as the barrier exploded, revealing the entire base to the world.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Meanwhile, Squall and Autumn was thrown aside because of the strong explosion, but the hooded figure doesn't seem to be fazed at all as it was not even moved by the strong explosion.

"It's happening again."

Squall said in a dead-panned tone.

"Squall we should leave before we get caught up in this."

Autumn hurriedly scurried to her lover's side, but before the two could even take one step away, their leader called them both.

"You two, come here."

Although unwilling, still the two swallowed their fear and obeyed because if they didn't something even more dreadful will happen to them. The two made their way beside the hooded figure.

"What is it Leader?"

Squall said in a slightly scared tone.

"Are you afraid?"

Squall couldn't answer. Although she tried to act tough, her fear can be seen clearly in her eyes. Sensing her quivering soul, the hooded figure smiled inside its robe.

"It is perfectly normal to feel fear especially when you're in the midst of bloodthirsty killers but you should get over it now because you two will be working closely with them."

The hooded figure merely sipped its tea, but the two nearly fainted at what their leader just said.

(To work with those demons is suicide!)

Autumn cursed in her mind.

(I've seen a lot of killers in my days here, but those five give the word a new meaning.)

Squall grimaced in fear.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

Their leader let out a demonic laughter as if it heard what they just thought.

"…"

"…"

The two could only look fearfully at their leader.

"You two shouldn't worry about getting killed by them, just obey their orders and DON'T get in their way when they are fighting. Remember those and you will have a long existence ahead of you."

Their leader assured the two. At first, Squall and Autumn were still hesitant to salute back but soon did because they have to, because they have no other choice.

"Understood, leader."

Squall saluted while quivering slightly. Autumn also did the same.

Their leader soon made a soft chuckle as it stared at the five IS floating on the air.

"Leader, if you don't mind me asking. What are those units the commanders are using?"

Autumn asked while shivering a little not because it's cold but because of their leader's eerie presence. The hooded figure turned slightly at Autumn.

"They are the IS reversed engineered from the rabbit's original plans."

Autumn and Squall widened their eyes in shock.

"Yuuko managed to acquire a device that belonged to the rabbit that contained the plans in creating the IS, especially the core."

The two became even more shocked.

"Tell me are you two curios about those units?"

The hooded figure asked in a slightly playful tone.

"Well we have seen the units when their being developed but we never got a good look on the details yet."

Squall became interested.

The hooded figure handed Squall a thin metal tablet that soon turned out to be a small holographic projector. Autumn leaned closer to Squall and also peeked at the projector.

"Know it well."

Their leader sipped the tea again.

The projector soon activated and a robotic female voice revealed the first IS unit.

[New variant Infinite StratosUnit 5, the [Exelhion]. A speed type and a long range bombardment type IS. Two dense particle disk thrusters [Sphare], mounted on both shoulders are capable of achieving outputs that far surpasses any known IS without the use of [Ignition boost].The [Sphare] has two special abilities; first one is [Quasar]. It allows the [Exelhion] to create visible after-images of itself that fool sensors and the naked eye when in acceleration. The second ability is the [Nexus], the two thrusters concentrate its particles and form a strong barrier around the IS that can absorb most attacks. The weapons of [Exelhion] are the energy bow dubbed the [Skyfall] which is capable of releasing from powerful single-shot beams to wide spread annihilation attacks. The firepower of [Skyfall] also depends on the output of the [Sphare]. Six beams sabers dubbed the [Aurora] are mounted on the back skirt of the IS, the six sabers can be combined to form a star-like boomerang dubbed as [Sirius]. [Exelhion] is piloted by Chisaya Orimura.]

The [Exelhion] is cladded with pure white armor without the presence of any other colors. Its armor fully covers Chisaya's body unlike most IS that usually leaves uncovered parts on pilot's body, its armor doesn't have any spiked ends, all edges of the armor are slender and curved perfectly. Its fingers are abnormally long, resembling flensing knives and its feet bear a resemblance to claws of a dragon, the purpose of this is for a last resort in a battle. From the back, the six sheathed beams swords constitute the skirt armor of [Exelhion]. The two [Sphare] engines mounted sideways on both the shoulders are a new technology exclusive only to [Phantom Task]. The [Sphare] engine creates and manipulates plasma particles;the plasma particles that the [Sphare] engine produces envelop [Exelhion] entirely. This provides added protection and is vital in activating the [Quasar] and [Nexus] special ability of the engines.

"Let's ride [Exelhion]!"

Chisaya declared as her IS unleashed violent sapphire rings.

Sqaull and Autumn looked in awe but their attention was snatched back when the holographic projector revealed the second IS.

[New variant Infinite Stratos Unit 4, the [Zerstörung]. This unit is a speed type and a power type IS that relies on its speed and brute force to overcome its enemies. Its special feature is its [Heavy Particle Disruptor Engine] which releases a vast amounts of [Override Variable Particles] which can be utilized as a speed enhancer that allows [Zerstörung] to accomplish high speed movements or severely disrupt enemy radars and sensors, it is also able to create an extremely tough particle shield capable of absorbing a lot of punishment. Its weapons are two heavy beam swords [Klinge], mounted on the hips.[Zerstörung] has twelve multi-purpose BITS mounted on its back, six of the BITS are mobile beam cannons that can fire high powered beams, the other six are mobile daggers capable of cloaking themselves pass enemy radar and can pierce enemy shields and barriers. In conjunction, the BITS can create high focused mega beams by combining with each other and in the same time increasing their speed and cloaking ability. The [Zerstörung] is piloted by Yuuko Orimura.]

[Zerstörung] has a pure dark scarlet armor with a lot of spikes in contrast to [Exelhion]. Its shoulder plates that resemble the shoulder guards of samurai warriors are more pronounced that extends a little to the side. It also has less bulky armor, the arm armor was less thicker that it resembles a gauntlet that has a spikey exterior and a long spike at the elbows, the fingers are also abnormally long like the [Exelhion]. The leg armor has spikes that lines the side and a claw-like spike mounted on the knees meant for CQC. The feet are also made to be abnormally long and talon-like due to its functions. The twelve BITS are mounted at the back of the IS which encloses the [Heavy Particle Disruptor Engine]. The BITS are positioned in a circular manner, like the petals of a flower. But when in battle the BITS fly off and circle the back of [Zerstörung]. The [Heavy Particle Disruptor Engine] mounted on the back of [Zerstörung] which functions as the main thruster and also a special weapons is another breakthrough of the [Phantom Task] in IS technology. The [Heavy Particle Disruptor Engine] generates sub-atomic particles called [Override Variable Particles] that can penetrate through energy or physical barriers and disrupt the sensors of their enemies.

Yuuko pulled out one of her beam swords as [Zerstörung] unleashed a stream of crimson particles.

"Destroy them, [Zerstörung]."

Yuuko and her IS glowed like a red torch.

[New variant Infinite Stratos Unit 3, the [Yasha]. The [Yasha] is an agile assassin IS that solely engages in close combat. Its unique feature is its [Quadruple Cyclone Drive] that allows [Yasha] to accelerate in different directions without stopping or delay that most IS usually suffer from. [Yasha] utilizes a different movement ability called [Ignition Surge], where the [Quadruple Cyclone Drive] releases an unstable amount of propulsion energy that can continuously boost the speed of [Yasha] in long amounts of time without any burden on its energy. The armor of [Yasha] is basically thinner than most IS but its armor BITS (2 on both shoulders, 2 on both arms, 2 on the thighs and 4 covering the thrusters) can be deployed instantly to block or even reflect incoming attacks. Its weapons are all melee-oriented, a long spear [Sky Piercer], four beam sabers stored on the back, high tension chains mounted on both hands, knee beam blades, elbow beam spikes, foot talons and two cleaving axes [Twin Tigers] hidden in the back. The [Yasha] is piloted by Saya Orimura.]

Yasha possesses the thinnest armor among its sister units, but it boast as the fastest among the five. Its armor bares resemblance to a cheongsam turned into armor. So it has no shoulder guards, less armor on the torso, it has no skirt armor but only torn cloth-like armor and slim armor parts on the hands and also on the thighs down to the feet. But the lack of armor is compensated by the armor BITS positioned around the IS's body. It has no additional thrusters but has the [Quadruple Cyclone Drive] to provide more than enough speed. The [Quadruple Cyclone Drive] is yet another breakthrough made by [Phantom Task], is mounted in the back of [Yasha]. This unique thruster can't initiate [Ignition Boost] but is able to perform [Ignition Surge], an even faster movement skill that causes no burden on the unit's energy, thus can be sustained for a long time. It weapons are stored on its back, like traditional warriors used to. [Sky Piercer] diagonally lines on the back, the twin axes are located right under the drive, and the beam sabers behind the hips are diagonally positioned.

Saya spun her [Sky Piercer].

"We'll slice you into ribbons."

[Yasha] released a stream of yellow energy.

[New variant Infinite Stratos Unit 2, the [Crystal Gale]. The [Crystal Gale] is a unique defensive type IS that possesses a number of unusual abilities and boasts the toughest defense among its sister units. Its special feature is its [Leirac Drive], an omnidirectional generator that allows the [Crystal Gale] to teleport in any location not exceeding its 50km radius limit. The [Leirac Drive] often creates a dragonfly-like wings effect whenever it is used. The [Leirac Drive]'s forte however falls on defense rather than speed since it is capable of creating a strong negation barrier known as [Stained Glass] that is able to render most attacks useless against it in exception to attacks that carry a lot of power or energy piercing capablilities. [Leirac Drive]'s most powerful ability is the [Curtain Call] where the [Crystal Gale] releases unbridled amounts of Electromagnetic waves that either pull enemy IS towards it provided they are inside the [Crystal Gale]'s teleportation range or violently push enemy IS away, by activating the [Curtain Call] the [Leirac Drive] emits a powerful EM field that stops live ammunitions and beam attacks similar to how AIC stops attacks. Its weapons are two Multi-phase energy cannons [Abyss] mounted on both shoulders, [Gearbreaker] cannons that masquerades as the [Crystal Gale]'s fingers, [Fall] two high intensity arching beam emitters located on both palms of the [Crystal Gale]. The [Crystal Gale] is piloted Misaki Orimura.]

The [Crystal Gale] boasts the toughest armor among its sister units. It has pitch black armor with two spheres that acts as shoulder guards and also houses the [Abyss] cannons. Its armor covers the entire body of its pilot, it's less slender but not bulky with the complete absence of spikes and jagged edges. The arms and legs are enlarged on purpose to effectively block off attacks if ever the enemy gets close enough or gets pass its barriers. Its [Leirac Drive] is another unique feature of this IS which is mounted on the back of the [Crystal Gaze]. This engine produces Quantum particles that allows the [Crystal Gaze] to teleport from one place to another in a flash but is effective only inside the 50km effective range of the Quantum particles.

With a silent threat, Misaki and her IS emitted a dazzling sphere of grayish energy.

[New variant Infinite Stratos Unit 1, the [Asura]. The [Asura] is a pure power type IS that can single handedly overpower any IS. Its special feature is its [Rupture Drive] that provides tremendous power to the IS and also releases a great output of energy to enhance the [Asura]'s speed. [Asura]'s defense is one of the toughest among its sister units, second only to the [Cyrstal Gale]'s. The [Asura] possesses a balanced array of weaponry; the [Mantra] a large broadsword that can cleave through IS with ease, it can be strengthened by fully activating the [Rupture Drive] and will turn into a beam broadsword, once in this state the broadsword develops amazing barrier piercing capabilities. A heavy [Siegfried] cannon stored on the back and a long beam scythe [Hell Spike]. The [Asura] is piloted by Chigusa Orimura.]

The [Asura] is the top unit among its sister units in terms of brute force. It resembles the [Byakushiki Setsura] but has a darker bluish color instead of white and the wing thrusters behind are in the shape of large bat wings. The skirt armor is consisted of eight feather-like plates. The [Rupture Drive] is mounted on the back of both shoulders that looks like two spikes on its back. The [Rapture Drive], unlike the special core engines of its sister units focuses its effects in strengthening [Asura], it circulates energy throughout the [Asura] to increase its already impressive strength.

Chigusa pulled out her broadsword and [Asura] unleashed a burst of purple particles.

The introduction finished, Squall and Autumn could not even begin to believe that [Phantom Task] was capable of such feats in IS creations, they just beaten the countries that entered the IS race.

"No need to be that dazzled, you haven't seen what those IS units can really do."

The hooded figure interrupted the daze of the two women.

"What do you mean by that leader?"

Autumn carefully said her words.

The hooded figure let out a small demonic chuckle.

"You know of course that the power of an IS depends on its synchronization with its pilot right?"

"Y-yes."

Autumn became nervous as she was now exchanging words with the deadliest person in [Phantom Task], if she's not careful of her words, there's no telling what may happen to her.

"Those five have already surpassed the maximum rate of synchronization with the IS, so….."

Their leader said with a lot of mischief in its voice.

"They have surpassed their current limits."

Autumn answered carefully.

"Very smart, so take a good look at their battle right now so you can see glimpses of their true capacity. If you're lucky you might even see their [One-Off Ability]."

Squall and Autumn are now curious and a little bit excited to see the special abilities of these powerful IS.

Above, the five IS units released a lot of particles, the air was almost clouded by the different glows of the energies the five IS have released. The atmosphere was already crackling as the particles became unstable, varied colors flared on the air as their respective IS started to concentrate more energy.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Chigusa, Chisaya, Yuuko, Saya and Misaki stared at each other for a while, their eyes glowed intensely as they lost all traces of humanity and then their auras flared like a raging wild fire.

(CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

Chigusa swung her broadsword and a giant shockwave erupted. The other four flew in different directions to evade the giant wave from pulverizing them.

"Always the first to strike."

Chisaya appeared behind Chigusa and fired a relentless rain of energy arrows. Chigusa used her wide broadsword as a shield from Chisaya's attacks while she sped towards her.

"Heh!"

When she got close enough she spun and aimed an overhead smash on Chisaya, but the latter pulled out one of her [Aurora] beam sabers and effectively block the extremely damaging attack. The clash of the two weapons created a large shockwave in the air. The two got stuck in a deadlock but was forced to disengage from each other when a rain of high powered beams came flying from below.

"Don't hog all the fun!"

Yuuko accelerated up and used [Ignition boost] to separate the two. She then pulled out two of her beam swords and clashed with Chigusa and Chisaya.

"""AHHHHHHHHHH!"""

The three let out a battle cry as they their inhuman three way duel commenced. Chigusa made a 360 turning slash, Chisaya backed away to evade the attack and aimed her energy bow at Chigusa. But before she can release her attacks, six daggers BITS appeared behind her, ready to stab her to clean. But luckily she cartwheeled to the side and completely avoided them, but now the BITS are headed to Chigusa.

"Troublesome things!"

Chigusa pulled her [Hell Spike] and spun it like a blender and deflected the dagger BITS away. She then lunged at Yuuko and threw a vicious swing at her. But the dagger BITS quickly appeared to block the massive broadsword.

"Two birds, one shot."

Chisaya appeared above Chigusa and Yuuko as she released an unusually large energy arrow. But the arrow was intercepted by a huge tornado coming from above. As the two attacks collided a wide burst of energy erupted in mid-air. From above Saya came speeding down with her [Sky Piercer].

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

She then activated her [Ignition Surge] and literally vanished due to her now abnormal speed. Soon yellow glowing chains appeared out of nowhere slicing the very air.

"Tch!"

Yuuko deployed her cannon BITS and fired at the nearly invisible attacks. She was able to hit some of them but many soon started to hit her.

"Annoying…"

Yuuko's IS released a huge burst of [Override Variable Particles] that nearly covered the entire sky above the island. Saya was no longer hidden since the movements she makes are now being revealed by the mist.

"There you are!"

Yuuko BITS combined into a huge cannon and fired a focused beam at Saya.

"Heh! Not bad!"

Saya evaded the massive beam effortlessly she spun her spear and descend down on Yuuko while spinning. Yuuko took the challenge as she readied her beam swords and speed up towards Saya.

(WOOOOOOSH)

A fast moving star-like weapon flew between Yuuko and Saya effectively stopping the two from clashing, soon the weapon returned like boomerang to its owner, Chisaya. She then fired a flurry of arrows on both.

"""Hmph!"""

Yuuko erected her particle barrier while Saya spun her spear to deflect the relentless attacks. Chisaya could keep this for a long while but Chisaya stopped her barrage and flew upward to elude two grayish massive beams.

"Keh!"

Misaki then appeared in a flash behind Chisaya.

"Die."

With an emotionless voice, Misaki held her open palm and it aimed at Chisaya and in just a flash an invisible force pushed Chisaya down. And it would have dealt a lot of damage, luckily Chisaya activated her [Nexus] barrier to absorb most of the attack's power.

"Guh!"

The ground below was also pushed down and a narrow crater appeared. A massive smoke cloud covered the impact site, luckily this battle took place far from their conference hall but the battle didn't go without any casualties, two armories and a lot of equipment were lost in this skirmish. Misaki stared down on the ground but suddenly activated the [Stained Glass] just in time to block Chigusa's downward smash.

"It's pointless."

Misaki glared at Chigusa but the latter just smiled as the broadsword started piercing through the widened her eyes in shock.

"No barrier can hold me down."

Chigusa pressed down her broadsword while Misaki intensified her negation barrier. But this deadlock didn't last as the other three flew out of the smoke and lunged towards Chigusa and Misaki.

"""""DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"""""

The five screamed in the same time.

Meanwhile back in the ruined conference hall.

"The base will be torn apart if this keeps up."

Squall said with a lot of worry.

Their leader, who barely even cares for the destruction the five women were causing, just sipped tea while thinking of something else. But soon the hooded figure placed the tea and said…..

"I think they had enough fun for today."

Squall and Autumn literally lost consciousness when the massive and extremely evil aura erupted from their leader. The two didn't see the robes flying off as an IS emerged and flew towards the battle. Back in the air, the five was ready for another clash but stopped in their tracks when a black IS with 12 white orbs circling it appeared in the middle of the battle.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

They weren't able to back away fast as the black IS materialized a giant black folding fan and swung it around in a circle.

(ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWW!)

A giant black ring erupted on the sky and soon the [Asura], [Crystal Gale], [Yasha], [Zerstörung] and the [Exelhion] crashed down to the ground.

(CRAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHHHHH)

The five IS crash on the ground. But the pilots weren't knocked out but they stayed down for a while as they thought of something.

(The leader actually stood up from her seat.)

Chigusa smiled while recovering.

(This is rare.)

Chisaya was somehow astonished that their leader actually stood up and did something to stop them personally.

(Uh oh, the leader might be angry.)

Saya became a bit wary.

(This is unexpected, the leader isn't going to do things like this unless…)

Yuuko smiled wryly as slowly got up.

(….)

Misaki remained silent.

The pilots then slowly got up and dematerialized their IS because they get why their leader did that. The time for playing is over.

"We're sorry we got carried away."

Misaki apologetically lowered her head as their leader quietly landed on the ground.

"Once in a while isn't bad."

Saya stood up and stretched her slender body.

Chisaya, Yuuko and Chigusa merely kept quiet but the smile of satisfaction for having been able to fight all-out once again was plastered on their beautiful faces.

"Now that all of you are have relieved yourselves of your frustrations, rest up because soon you will visit him again."

The five women grinned upon hearing the words of their leader.

(Scene Change)

(Knock) (Knock) (Knock)

Ichika was sitting on his bed while contemplating about the attack that happened days ago when the knocking on the door snapped him out of his daze.

"Uh, hang on a minute!"

Ichika hurriedly stood up and went to the door.

(Who could it be, it's 11:34pm already.)

Ichika opened the door and what greeted him is a tall brunette wearing a white corporate attire like what his sister wears.

"Uh?"

Ichika stared at the brunette from top to bottom. But soon his eyes glued themselves on the brunette's legs.

"Ichika-san?"

The brunette was revealed to be Satella Montgomery Hansenberg, the current head of the international IS organization.

"Sorry for coming here in your room in a late hour. I know you're just got out of the infirmary 5 hours ago, but I have something important to tell you."

"Ah…anyway what brings you here S-Satella-san?"

The poor boy stuttered in his words.

"I haven't left Japan yet, because I still have work here and I heard about what happened to you so I came here to check up on you."

Satella waited for Ichika to reply, but the boy seemed to have his eyes locked on her stockings.

"Are my legs really that stimulating?"

Satella said with a lot of naughtiness in her mature voice. The situation finally sank in Ichika's consciousness and the dazed boy typically went into a denial panic mode.

"W-Wait it's not what you think, I w-w-was j-just looking at some mosquitoes on your legs…."

Ichika just thought realized he just said something that made his situation worse.

(I'm dead she's definitely thinking that I'm looking for excuses to look at her legs.)

Ichika wished he had a blade right now; this would be a good time to commit seppuku.

"Now, now you silly boy, don't commit suicide here."

Satella smiled mischievously at the boy.

(What the hell is with this women telepathy and she just read my mind accurately.)

Ichika just dropped his shoulders in defeat to this extremely accurate insight of women around him.

"Anyway, please come in."

Ichika led Satella inside his room but he soon realized the situation he's in and couldn't help but blush.

"Ichika-san, it's about the attack. I hope its okay to discuss this now."

Satella smiled at Ichika but the boy seemed to have lost his smile as the memories came back to him.

"It's alright."

Ichika said weakly almost without emotion. Satella became a little worried at Ichika's sudden change in reaction.

"Ichika-san you don't have to force yourself if you feel that you still don't want to talk about it."

Satella smiled at the depressed Ichika.

"Ah, it not that, I just feel…"

Ichika fell silent as the scenes of the battle returned to him especially the face of the pilot.

"Ichika-san?"

Ichika looked and saw Satella's face really close to him. His depression suddenly disappeared and was replaced by blushing and embarrassment.

"S-Satella-san you're too close."

"It's alright, Ichika-san."

Satella's face up close started to do weird things to Ichika's. He unconsciously started imagining some scenes in his head and his face blushed really hard. Ichika's eyes wandered down and saw Satella ample breast.

(This is too stimulating.)

"Ufufufufufufufufu!"

Satella giggled softly on seeing Ichika embarrassed reaction.

"You're very innocent, aren't you Ichika-san."

Ichika just gulped down when Satella made a cute smile.

"A-Anyway, do you want me to prepare tea for you."

Ichika turned away while still blushing.

"Sure, I'll leave it to you Ichika-san."

Satella sat on Ichika's bed while Ichika went to prepare the tea. Soon Ichika came with the tea and sat on the bedside.

"Here Satella-san."

Ichika gave the tea to Satella.

"Oh, thank you Ichika-san. You didn't put any drug here did you?"

Satella mischievously smiled at Ichika.

"I wouldn't do that!"

Ichika was flustered and Satella found the side of Ichika to be extremely cute.

"Ufufufufufu! You're so cute Ichika-san!"

Satella smiled cutely at Ichika.

(Women are very dangerous.)

Ichika had this thought in his mind as his face became even redder and started to heat up.

"To change the topic, we have information about the group that plotted this."

Satella turned serious in an instant.

"[Phantom Task] isn't it?"

Ichika lost the blush in his face and quickly became serious.

"Yes, the International IS authority made an extensive investigation of this incident and hopefully soon the answers will come."

Ichika thought of something, the pilot.

"Do you have any information regarding the pilot?"

Ichika asked in a nearly emotionless tone.

"No we don't, [Phantom Task] is careful not to reveal their best assets."

"What about the machine she was piloting?"

"We also have no information regarding the IS, but the technology used on it is way more advanced than the current technology today."

Ichika thought of someone.

(Tabane-nee. She wouldn't do that; she wouldn't provide her technology to those people. I know her.)

Ichika's grip on the cup he was holding tightened and Satella noticed this quickly.

"Ichika, do you think they are still after your IS?"

Satella asked now with a serious expression on her face.

"….."

Ichika remembered what she said, what Yuuko said. Her words still rang in Ichika's mind.

Satella knew she was pushing Ichika, so she decided to just drop this topic for now and let the poor 16 year old rest.

"Maybe we can continue this for another day; I know you're tired so you should rest now Ichika-san."

Satella put up a smile to uplift the heavy atmosphere between him and Ichika.

"Are you going already then I-"

Ichika felt all his strength left him; he started staggering and soon momentarily lost consciousness.

"What…happened?"

Ichika became conscious again after fainting.

(What is this soft feeling, wait maybe I'm in my bed? But my bed isn't this soft and its warm too and seem to be breathing. Huh?)

"Uhm…..Ichika-san are you alright?"

"I'm just feeling a little dizzy right now but I'll be alright."

Ichika answered without any idea of the situation right now but a few seconds later he finally notices.

"HUH!"

Ichika stood up in an instant and noticed that he is now pinning down Satella. When he felt dizzy Satella tried to catch him but Ichika's weight fell down on her so quickly she lost balance and got pinned down by Ichika. Now here is their current situation, Ichika is straddling her waist and he was tightly clasping her wrist.

(Okay seriously, must get off of her right now.)

He wanted to dismount her but his body isn't with him right now.

"I'm happy that you're okay, are you still feeling dizzy?"

Satella blushed slightly at their position.

"Ichika-san?"

Ichika wasn't able to reply because his mind was still jumbled up by this sudden development. But things are just about to get worse for Ichika.

"Care explaining the situation here."

The two didn't notice that Chifuyu has entered the room together with Satella's bodyguards.

"Now we know why Miss Satella so eager to come here."

One of Satella's blonde bodyguards mischievously said the other stared at the two with suggestive stares. But Chifuyu wasn't the least bit amused as her eyes flared with anger.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this Orimura."

Chifuyu's stare intensified by 99999%.

(Too bad I didn't have casket ordered.)

Ichika tought as he turned white.


	9. Chapter 9: Reminiscence

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: Hey dear readers, I'm still having doubts in changing the rating in this chapter. I still feel that the story is moving too fast, but the rating will change not in this chapter though. The action may rise from this chapter onwards but occasional downtime may also appear and more OCs may also be added. Thanks for the reviews by the way!

To Blitz12: Don't worry I'm really not breaking the canon, in my story Tabane purposely let the Phantom Task have the plans in making the IS, because she has a strong reason to. The relationship of reversed engineered IS and the original IS made by Tabane are kind of like the relation of Thrones with fakes GN drives and the Gundams with the original GN drive.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 9:

"I knew you're a blockhead but I didn't know that you're capable of doing this."

Chifuyu said in a calm manner while standing in front of Ichika who was seated on his bed.

(Her voice is perfectly calm but her face doesn't go well with it.)

Ichika taught while nursing his head that got the brunt of Chifuyu's fist.

"Chifuyu calm down a little, I mean he just mounted me, he didn't proceed to the second step so it's still okay right?"

Satella tried to pacify the furious older sister but it seemed to be a bad idea as Chifuyu's glare on Ichika rose its firepower.

"Uhhh…"

Ichika could only stare at the floor. His sister's overly deadly glare could kill him if it ever makes contact with his eyes but even without eye contact he can still feel the lethal power of his beloved sister's glare.

"Ichika-san's dying already you should ease up Chifuyu."

Satella's attempts actually worked as Chifuyu realized that her little brother is still recovering from his injuries.

"Well…originally we're here to debrief you but seeing how late the time is and also that you're still recuperating I guess we should do this tomorrow."

Chifuyu removed her scary expression and turned to the side while wearing a flustered face.

"Uh…..t-thank you then Orimura-sensei."

"Good for you Ichika, you have a caring big sister."

Satella gave Ichika a pat on the back. Chifuyu just raised her eyebrow on that remark.

"Well, rest now Orimura. We have classes tomorrow and there will a practical test on all the first years."

Ichika didn't know about that or rather he didn't hear when it was announced because he was sent back to the infirmary by his sister.

Soon Chifuyu, Satella and her bodyguards stepped out of Ichika's room, Ichika followed them to see them off.

"I guess we'll meet tomorrow, good night Ichika-san!"

Satella bid Ichika goodbye as she planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Ah!?"

Ichika didn't read the situation quiet well as he stood dazed.

""""Kyah!""""

Satella's bodyguards squealed at seeing the mushy scene. Chifuyu on the other hand nearly growled when she saw Satella kissing Ichika, but she was curious why she felt irritated in the first place.

(Maybe I'm just lacking sleep.)

Chifuyu sighed heavily.

Soon the women finally left and Ichika went back to his room, but Chifuyu stopped and looked back at her little brother's room.

"Worried about him."

Satella playful smiled at Chifuyu.

"Just shut up Satella."

Chifuyu said dismissively.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed about caring for your brother, it's normal for a big sister to do so."

Satella gave Chifuyu a pat on the back.

"…."

Chifuyu just fell quiet and didn't reply but Satella didn't mind, she knows the kind of person Chifuyu is. Things became silent then until….

"Satella….."

Chifuyu said in a serious tone. Satella seem to get the signal and turned to her bodyguards.

"…..Alright Miss Satella, we'll wait for you."

The five bodyguards went first since they know what Satella meant.

"Well? What do you want to talk about Chifuyu?"

Satella became serious when Chifuyu turned to her with the same expression.

"It's about them."

Chifuyu didn't show any emotion and kept a cold-blooded look on her face.

"We still had no luck in locating them, after the attack it's like they vanished on the face of the earth."

Satella crossed her arms while frowning slightly.

"….."

Chifuyu grimly gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Do you want added guards to your little brother?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because no matter how many you place, it won't make a difference against those monsters."

Satella winced when she heard Chifuyu speak with a lot of venom in her voice.

(Scene Change)

"Chifuyu-nee thinks that I'm a pervert now."

Ichika dejectedly closed the door and leaned depressingly on it.

(I need to get it together; I can't keep doing this kind of mistakes.)

Ichika clenched his fist and raised it with determination.

"I've decided, I'll work harder to meet Chifuyu-nee's expectations!"

"Well aren't you energetic."

Madoka suddenly appeared in his room dressed in just black shorts and white shirt. Ichika just stared at her for a while and put on a confused reaction.

"Madoka?"

"Do I have other names?"

"Well no but…WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! AND HOW DID YOU GET IN!"

Madoka giggled when she saw Ichika reaction.

"Through the window."

Madoka nonchalantly said.

Ichika looked at the window and found it wide open.

"(Sigh)"

Ichika just sighed.

After the surprise finally left Ichika, he just collapsed face-first on his bed out of fatigue and stress while Madoka sat beside him and gave him a slightly pitying look.

"It's hard to be you."

Madoka said again with a hint of pity.

"Mmmmmmmmmm…."

Ichika just let out a muffled sigh because his face was buried on his bed.

Madoka lay down on his brother's side and teasingly whispered on his ear.

"Can I sleep here?"

Ichika fell off his bed because of Madoka's teasing gesture.

"Why here? Do you know what will happen to me if any of my friends or Chifuyu-nee sees you here?"

Ichika already shivered in fear even though he was just imagining the possible scenarios.

"It's alright, if its nee-san then I'll just escape through the window but if it's your friends…"

Madoka pulled out a large needle-like weapon from her back.

"Wait! What's that? And what will you do if it's my friends? Please don't cause any trouble."

Ichika grabbed Madoka by her shoulders and looked straight in her eyes. Madoka's face flushed when she realized what his brother was doing.

(What is with him all of a sudden?)

Madoka sheepishly looked away from Ichika and unconsciously dropped her weapon.

"Fine I get it!"

Madoka forcibly turned Ichika's head away.

"Ow! Wait stop that! It hurts!"

"Shut up! You sis-con!"

"What do you mean by that?"

Madoka grabbed Ichika left arm and twisted it to his back and pinned him down.

"Ouch! Stop that!"

After a few minutes of playing with each other, the two finally settled down when Madoka dismounted his brother and laid down on the other bed.

"You're gonna sleep there."

Ichika immediately stood up.

"Well ofcourse there's no telling what you'll do to me when I share a bed with you."

Madoka covered herself with a blanket.

Ichika on the other hand just sighed with relief.

(Thank goodness, I thought she was going to do the same thing Chifuyu-nee did. I can finally sleep in peace tonight.)

Ichika sighed I relief once again.

But…..

"MMPFFFFFF!"

A pillow knocked Ichika down.

"You insensitive idiot."

Madoka stood up with a cute pout on her face.

"What was that for?"

Ichika removed the ballistic pillow from his face and asked his sister. But Madoka just stared at him like she expecting something.

(Why is she staring at me like that?)

Clueless as ever, Ichika just clumsily tilted his head in confusion.

"Move over!"

(Huh! Wait she's sleeping in my bed! No! My sleeping hours!)

Ichika felt his soul leave him.

In the end Madoka slept in Ichika's bed and as expected Ichika didn't even get to close his eyes even for a second, since Madoka is doing the same thing that Chifuyu did.

"She's clinging on to me…."

Ichika said in a hopeless tone. But he took a quick glance at Madoka's peacefully sleeping face and couldn't help but smile.

"Chifuyu-nee and Madoka really look alike. Well might as well try sleeping."

And with that Ichika tried sleeping as well despite the pleasurable disturbance wrapping all over him.

(BOING)

Something soft and smooth rubbed all over him.

(Please give me a break!)

Ichika screamed in his mind.

(Scene Change)

After her talk with Satella, Chifuyu went straight to the faculty room where her poor colleague, Maya Yamada was neck deep in paperwork. Chifuyu approached the slumped teacher.

"Miss Yamada."

Chifuyu gently shook Maya but found her already passed out.

(Snoring)

"Asleep already huh?"

Chifuyu just looked at her colleague and took the paperwork that was left untouched. Chifuyu started filing them but soon one piece of report caught her eye.

"Ichika…"

The paper was about Ichika's treatment, his medical report after his fight with the unknown IS or rather with Yuuko.

"They just won't stop hounding Ichika."

Chifuyu closed her eyes as the memories of her distant childhood started coming back to her.

(Flashback)

"Not sharp enough."

The young 9 year old Chifuyu sat in the middle of a very large dojo as she examined her katana.

"I'll have this remodeled for later."

The young Chifuyu stood up and sheathed her katana. She left the dojo and walked around the bamboo forest surrounding the insanely huge dojo. As she walked on, a thought suddenly crossed her mind.

"Mother hasn't been home for days now."

Chifuyu treaded further inside the misty bamboo forestry.

(Rustle)

The wind blew a cool and refreshing breeze. Chifuyu couldn't help but close her eyes and take in the pleasant feeling. After the pleasant breeze, she quickly turned around to see four women dressed in miko attires behind her, they were the keepers of this dojo.

"Chifuyu-sama, your mother has called for your presence in the grand hall."

One of the women said with a lot of respect on her voice.

"…"

Chifuyu just plainly stared at them for a while before nodding; she then left for the grand hall.

(Chattering)

Chifuyu arrived to see all the members of the family gathered outside the grand hall. Every member from the branch to the main family are all present.

(What's the big event?)

Chifuyu annoyingly stared at the bustling crowd before she made her way through the commotion.

"Chifuyu! Over here!"

Chifuyu turned around to see her aunt calling for her.

"Where have you been? Your mother has been asking where you are."

Her aunt worriedly looked at her.

"I was on the dojo training."

Chifuyu just turned to the side and avoided eye contact with her aunt.

"Well let's go inside, your mother has something important to tell you."

The gigantic door of the grand hall opened for Chifuyu and her aunt and the two entered.

The grand hall was very huge, decorated in every corner with the most exquisite Japanese art and skillfully built to reach perfect Japanese architecture. But the grand hall was empty, all the people were outside. The only persons inside the grand hall are Chifuyu's mother who was looking out the window and Chifuyu's older sister, Chigusa who was standing behind their mother. Chifuyu and her aunt walked towards the two.

"Where have you been?"

Chifuyu's mother spoke with a very cold and piercing voice.

"I was training, but I apologize for my tardiness."

Chifuyu said with a lot of respect on her voice, different from how she speaks earlier.

"…."

Chigusa on the other hand, stared at Chifuyu with a lot of contempt. Chifuyu returned the same.

"You two that's not the way sisters are supposed to look at each other."

Their aunt got between them and tried to diffuse the tension and the two sisters angrily looked away.

"Onee-sama, you're daughters still don't get along."

Chifuyu's aunt who was the little sister of her mother respectfully spoke to her elder sister.

"That is their problem to resolve."

Being a mother of the two, she doesn't seem to place that much care for her own daughters.

"Anyway, do you know why I called the two of you here?"

The voice of their mother slightly changed when she spoke.

The two siblings didn't know so they just shook their head in response.

"Hmmmm….you now have a little brother."

The two widened their eyes in shock; both didn't expect this in the slightest.

"A little brother?"

Chifuyu raised her eyebrow in slight disbelief.

"Aren't you happy?"

Their aunt who was the only one who had humanity and emotion, smiled at her niece.

"I don't know how to react."

Chifuyu just remained indifferent.

"Don't be like that; you should be happy that you now have a younger brother."

But Chifuyu didn't listen to her aunt as she blatantly ignored her. Their aunt told Chigusa the same in hopes of getting a pleasant response but got the same reaction.

"Really auntie!"

A child-like voice rung suddenly inside the grand hall then came from the shadows a girl with scarlet hair. It was their cousin Saya.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion."

Another girl came out of the shadows, a girl with azure hair. She is also a cousin of Chifuyu and Chigusa, it was Chisaya.

"May we see him?"

Seeing that the others came out of hiding, Yuuko also came out of the shadows and revealed herself.

"…."

Misaki silently appeared out of nowhere.

"Saya, Yuuko, Misaki, Chisaya didn't I tell you not to eavesdrop on important conversations."

Chifuyu's mother released an angry aura as she slowly turned to the young girls behind her. The children winced in fear; the only one who wasn't affected by the suffocating presence was her little sister, the aunt of Chifuyu.

"Onee-sama, please calm down you had a hard pregnancy, your body still hasn't recovered much yet so you should take it easy right now."

Chifuyu's aunt tried to calm her elder sister down.

"(Sigh)"

With an exhausted sigh, Chifuyu's mother calmed her aura down.

"Anyway Izanami onee-sama, can the children see him?"

Izanami Orimura the name of Chifuyu and Chigusa's mother.

"All of you follow me and you Shiori go attend the assembly in my stead."

Izanami beckoned the children to follow her and told her little sister, Shiori Orimura to take her place in the assembly that will take place here in the grand hall.

"Understood onee-sama."

Shiori nodded respectfully. Soon Izanami left with the children to meet the new heir to the Orimura clan leaving Shiori in the grand hall as they left through the gate in the opposite side of the hall.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

All seven of them were silent as they walked through the breezy bamboo garden surrounding the grand hall. The garden was so big that one wrong direction can result to days of being lost here, but Izanami is the one who knows the correct paths in this maze of greenery as she treaded through the misty forest without any doubts in her steps.

(Mother really placed much importance on our little brother to place him inside this maze.)

Chifuyu thought while looking inconspicuously at her mother.

Soon after a very long time of walking through the soundless bamboo garden, the seven arrived in the center of the bamboo maze where a very huge Japanese mansion stood.

"It has been a long time since I last set foot here in the main house of the Orimura clan."

Saya said with a smile on her face.

Soon many women dressed in miko attires lined up the by the entrance and bowed to welcome the matriarch and the prodigies of the clan. Soon Izanami walked on and the children followed her.

"How is he?"

Izanami stopped and asked one of the attendants.

"He just woke up Izanami-sama."

Izanami then hurriedly walked inside, this made Chifuyu, Chigusa and their cousins curious of what the new born Orimura is like to make Izanami behave like that. Soon the young girls followed her inside the mansion.

"As big as always."

Yuuko crossed her arms and looked around in admiration at the huge size of this castle-like mansion. The interior of the mansion was like the beautiful Azuchi castle built during Nobunaga's time. The beautiful design of the interior made some of the girls look in admiration.

"Stop gawking around and let's follow mother."

Chigusa finally spoke in an annoyed tone after a while of being mum.

"I don't take orders from an arrogant brat like you."

Yuuko glared at Chigusa.

"Are you asking to be killed?"

Chigusa temper flared as her eyes flared crimson red and her aura blazed. Yuuko also did the same.

"Belligerent wretches."

Misaki scoffed at her cousins.

"Wretches? Are you referring to yourself Misaki?"

Saya taunted at her cousin.

"Know when to speak your mouth illiterate fool, its offensive to hear your voice."

Misaki angrily retorted.

"Enough talking."

Chifuyu released her angry aura as she slowly drew her sword.

"…."

Chisaya who was silent the entire time slowly reached for her folded blade bow that was strapped on her back. Yuuko also placed her hands on her katana, Saya reached for her nunchakus hidden on her back, Chigusa also drew her sword and Misaki revealed two hidden daggers concealed inside her long sleeve. The six were already prepared to attack each other since they have already drawn their weapons. But….

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT, GO AHEAD BUT BEAR IN MIND THAT THE PUNISHMENT RIGHT AFTER WILL BE SEVERE."

The voice of Izanami echoed throughout the mansion and was soon followed by a very evil aura that nearly choked the life out of the six girls. The Chifuyu, Chigusa, Chisaya, Misaki, Yuuko and Saya quickly sheathed back their weapons. Their very cold expression then turned into scared reactions as the malevolent aura of the matriarch slowly smothered the courage out of them. Soon the six girls were approached by a young woman dressed in a priestesses' outfit.

"This way please."

The young priestess led the six hot-headed girls through the beautiful mansion, but soon they left the confines of the mansion and again walked into another bamboo garden.

"Where are we headed?"

Chifuyu asked the priestess.

"To the young master's personal quarters."

The priestess answered.

"When was this built?"

Chigusa asked in her cold tone.

"Just three weeks ago, the builders are very fast in their work."

The priestess smiled while she answered.

"He lives separate from the mansion? Then the extra rooms in that ridiculously big mansion were just waste of materials then."

Yuuko said while smirking.

After another long while of walking, they arrived in yet another big mansion.

"Just how many mansions are here inside this bamboo forest?"

Saya curiously looked around.

"There are ten."

"That's no surprise."

Saya just smiled knowingly.

Soon the priestess opened the entrance and they entered the mansion. The inside was quiet empty of life, to the eyes of the untrained but the six quickly noticed that presence of so many guards hiding in the shadows.

"This as far as I go."

The priestess bowed to the six girls and slid open the door and revealed a beautiful garden. In the middle of the beautiful garden was a lone room big enough to be a house, it was surrounded by numerous Sakura trees that haven't bloomed yet.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The six quietly walked through the garden and approached the room, but the moment the door opened their mother's aura came flooding out.

(Mother's aura, is she angry?)

Chifuyu became a little nervous when she remembered the time when her mother became enraged.

But after the smothering aura from her mother receded, a foreign presence slowly enveloped the room. It was a pleasant and soothing aura they never felt before, Chifuyu didn't know how to react to the foreign feeling so she became on guard for anything, her big sister and her cousins also did the same.

"It took you long enough."

Izanami's voice rung across the room, but her voice didn't seem angry or irritated, it was calm and soft. This greatly vexed the young girls. Soon they saw Izanami sitting in seiza in the middle of the room, she seems to cradling something. The girls had no doubt in their minds that the aura they were feeling was coming from the one Izanami was holding. Slowly Izanami faced them, their gaze soon focused on what she's holding tenderly in her arms. It was the new born baby.

"What kind of reactions is that?"

Izanami slightly frowned at the expressions the girls put on.

Chigusa, Chisaya and Yuuko looked like they saw a weapon while Misaki and Saya plainly stared at the sleeping infant. Chifuyu on the other hand had mixed expression when she saw her little brother.

(What is this feeling I'm having?)

The baby started to wake up from his peaceful sleep on his mother's arms. The infant rubbed his eyes in a very cute manner that the six girls blushed at little upon seeing the innocent gesture of the infant, which is a great deviation on the girls' cold-blooded character. The baby soon slowly opened his eyes and looked at his mother, the infant then giggled cutely as he tried to reach his mother's face. Izanami also smiled back at her son, her smile carried a lot of love and affection. This greatly disturbed the young girls.

(WHAT!)

(DID IZANAMI-SAMA JUST SMILE)

(MY EYES MUST BE DECIEVING ME!)

(THIS MUST BE AN ILLUSION!)

(THE IMPOSSIBLE JUST HAPPENED!)

(MOTHER SMILED….)

In all the years they knew Izanami, Chifuyu, Chigusa, Chisaya, Misaki, Yuuko and Saya didn't expect her to make such a human-like behavior. The six girls stood in complete disbelief. But soon they're in for a surprise themselves when the young infant slowly turned to them; the infant looked at them with his azure glowing eyes and giggled at them adorably.

"Well, aren't you going to greet him?"

Izanami slightly became displeased at the lack of response of the girls. Soon the girls slowly approached the young infant and looked at him with mixed reactions but the innocent baby just giggled at them again.

"Mother, what is his name?"

Chifuyu asked in a voice that carried a lot of curiosity to it.

"Hmmmm…Ichika. Ichika Orimura."

Izanami cooed at the infant Ichika and the baby also returned a cute laugh at her.

Chifuyu stared at the warm and loving scene, with a lot of shock and slight disbelief.

(What kind of power does this young one have?)

Chifuyu looked at his young brother with very curious eyes, especially at his pure azure eyes. So it started that day. A week after their first meeting, Chifuyu started sneaking every night in her little brother's room to watch him sleep despite her mother's stern warning not to disturb him. Sometimes if she arrives in his room, Ichika would awake and giggled at her instead of crying, in fact Chifuyu just noticed he never cried even once. It's a normal thing for infants to cry to express what they want but her little brother seemed to have taken a liking to smiling a lot especially when people are around him. This greatly troubled Chifuyu and in the same time piqued her interests.

4 years later…

Ichika was four years old now, after four years of watching him grow, Chifuyu became even more interested in him. As he grew, his soothing presence that can pacify even their angry mother grew with him. A young and adventurous kid, Ichika would tend to leave his quarters and wander around the mansion, always snooping around the large house that often puts a lot of stress in the shoulders of the attendants. But this isn't the only trait he had that roused Chifuyu's interest, his overly caring and very affectionate personality has somehow broke Chifuyu's cold hard shell, as she started noticing that she was smiling a lot lately and has become a bit softer. With this she became even more interested in her younger brother.

"Chifuyu-nee! Chifuyu-nee!"

Ichika screamed as he walked into the bamboo garden. It was dark already but he still wandered out his quarters and treaded into the bamboo garden looking for his sister. He was carrying two peaches, he was planning to give the other one to Chifuyu when she visits him, but she didn't arrive. So Ichika thought he should just give it to her himself but he has no idea where he will go but despite that he went on any way.

"Where is Chifuyu-nee?"

He went on walking deeper into the bamboo garden without any direction on where he's going.

Back in her room, Chifuyu was being treated by an attendant because she got into another fight with her big sister. But she didn't feel angry after the fight like she always does; instead her mind started thinking about Ichika.

(I wasn't able to visit him.)

Chifuyu sighed with a lot of disappointment in her voice; she just wasted her evening clashing swords with her sister rather than visiting her little brother.

(Well the night is still young; I guess I can still visit him.)

When the attendant, finished her treatment on Chifuyu she then left. Leaving Chifuyu on her own.

"….."

Chifuyu sat for a while and waited for a few minutes and then hurriedly escaped her room and went to her little brother's quarters.

But when she arrived there, she found his room empty. She went out and went to the garden but didn't find Ichika there. She started panicking, she knew that Ichika couldn't have gone anywhere but the bamboo garden, wandering at night in the bamboo garden is dangerous because of the presence of pitholes and traps there, Chifuyu started fearing for her little brother's safety. But worse if their mother visits here and finds him missing, Izanami sometimes visits her son at night and often plays with him. But Chifuyu isn't going to make a gamble today, whether she visits him or not, their mother will find out and once she does there's no telling what she'll do.

"ICHIKA! ICHIKA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Chifuyu frantically searched the surroundings.

"Chifuyu-sama? Why are yo-"

"WHERE IS ICHIKA?"

Chifuyu's anger exploded as she screamed at the two attendants that found her.

"C-Chifuyu-sama calm down."

"WHAT ARE THE GUARDS OF THIS MANSION DOING? DIDN'T YOU EVEN NOTICE THAT ICHIKA IS ALREADY MISSING?"

Chifuyu's aura pulsed out in complete anger.

"…."

"…."

The two attendants couldn't respond to her, so Chifuyu dragged them both to Ichika's room and the two attendants found their young master absent. Soon after, the guards of the mansion scrambled and frantically searched for their young master before the matriarch finds out. Chifuyu also joined the search for her younger brother. But after hours of searching, they found not even a shadow of Ichika.

"ICHIKA! ICHIKA! ANSWER ME IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!"

Chifuyu was still in the middle of the bamboo garden, still looking for Ichika. She frantically ran around the darkened maze of greenery trying to locate her little brother. Soon Chifuyu came across a pile of sharp spikes horribly impaling the cobblestone pathway. She went closer and saw blood stains in it and a piece of cloth, white cloth from Ichika's kimono.

"No…"

Chifuyu became even more desperate; she scoured the ground even more.

(Ichika be safe…)

Chifuyu soon saw drops of blood on the ground, she hurriedly followed the bloody trail, soon the blood trails started becoming larger. She soon saw her little brother lying down in the ground bathing on his own blood.

"ICHIKA!"

She hurriedly picked up her brother.

"ICHIKA! SPEAK TO ME! ICHIKA PLEASE SPEAK!"

She saw Ichika's left shoulder; it had a very deep wound. Probably he got caught up on the trap she saw earlier.

Chifuyu tore a portion of her shirt and took out from her pocket a bottle of powdered medicinal leaves and performed first aid to stop the bleeding. After Chifuyu finished patching up Ichika's wound, she carried him on her back. They were on their way back but it soon started to rain; Chifuyu looked for shelter and found an old shrine. She entered the old shrine and set down her injured little brother gently.

"Chifuyu-nee…"

Ichika weakly said. Chifuyu hurriedly went to the side of her injured little brother.

"Ichika! Are you okay!"

Chifuyu worriedly lifted Ichika and placed his head on her lap to make him comfortable.

"Chifuyu-nee…is that you?"

"Don't speak."

Chifuyu worriedly looked at her little brother's weak face. But Ichika suddenly raised his little hands and handed Chifuyu a peach.

"It's…for you….Chifuyu-nee."

Chifuyu remembered that she promised Ichika that they will eat the peaches he picked together. That was supposed to be today, but she didn't arrive. Ichika must've come here looking for her.

(This is my fault. I broke a promise.)

For the first time, tears streamed down from Chifuyu's face with her noticing.

"Chifuyu-nee….don't cry…"

Ichika slowly got up even though he's in pain and gently wiped her big sister's tears. Chifuyu first didn't understand what he was trying to do but soon, though she didn't know tears streamed down her cheeks, she started crying. The first time she showed true emotion.

"Chifuyu-nee…."

After wiping her tears, Chifuyu took the peach that Ichika handed to her, Ichika smiled as Chifuyu took the fruit. Ichika also took out another peach from his pocket as he settled back down on her big sister lap.

"Let's eat the peaches together, Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika smiled weakly. And the two siblings kept each other company.

Few days after the incident of Ichika getting lost, Chifuyu now frequently visits Ichika in his room after she got permission from their mother and she now fights less with her big sister or her cousins though quarrels with them still can never be avoided. Chifuyu and Ichika became close after that incident; Chifuyu now accompanies Ichika whenever he wants to stroll outside his own mansion and by doing this Ichika got to see more people other than his attendants and Chifuyu. When Ichika first sauntered in the main mansion of the Orimura family, Chifuyu was a bit fearful of him meeting Chigusa or any of her cousins. But it was inevitable; Ichika first met his other big sister Chigusa when he and Chifuyu were strolling by the garden.

"…."

Chigusa didn't pay much attention to Chifuyu but instead she focused her gaze on Ichika.

"Good morning!"

Ichika innocently smiled at Chigusa. Chigusa showed a wee bit of emotion when she saw Ichika's innocent smile. She then just turned away and walked pass the two.

"….."

Ichika looked at her, thinking if he did something wrong.

Chifuyu found it rude when Chigusa outright ignored Ichika. She wanted to confront her but she stopped herself because she and Chigusa will surely quarrel if she ever did and she doesn't want Ichika to see such a sight. Soon Ichika met many other prominent members of the clan. He met Yuuko who started pinching his cheek the moment she first saw him, Chisaya who gave him a bow and arrow the first time they met, Saya who did the same Yuuko did, Misaki who just stared at Ichika but afterwards started hugging him, and their aunt Shiori who by the way was really happy to see her first nephew. Chigusa also started to interact more with Ichika as days pass and soon Chifuyu was just surprised when she noticed the her big sister and her cousins are pretty much attached to Ichika just like her. Chifuyu also noticed that when Ichika started coming here often, she never even had one fight nor even a quarrel with her sister or her cousins. It's like when Ichika's around, the unbelievably short tempers that she and her peers have lengthens. Ichika even did the impossible; he was able to bring all six of them together in a picnic he arranged himself and what is more surprising that none of them even tried attacking each other. A big surprise since once all six of them would gather, the outcome is always the surroundings will be thrashed and a ton of gore and blood will splatter all over the place. This extraordinary feat that Ichika unconsciously pulled off amazed Chifuyu and surprisingly also the other persons who saw.

"Ichika what's the occasion?"

Chifuyu asked her little brother who was carrying a basket with their aunt.

"I want to have a picnic with my nee-sans."

Ichika cutely smiled.

"Did the cute little Ichika cook this all by himself?"

Yuuko teasingly cooed at Ichika.

"No aunt Shiori helped me cooked."

The girls stared at how cute Ichika is when he clumsily put down the basket he was holding.

"He was really persistent in doing this; he wouldn't stop tugging my sleeve when he asked me to help him cook. Ufufufufufufufufufufufufu!"

Shiori said while giggling.

"Well let's eat."

Misaki said.

Shiori set the sheet on the ground and placed the food on the picnic sheet and shockingly Chifuyu, Chigusa, Saya, Misaki, Chisaya and Yuuko helped set up the picnic. Soon the six prodigies of the Orimura family and Ichika started eating. Shiori who left after they set up looked from afar; she was really surprised on the absence of fighting between the six prodigies.

"Is this because of Ichika?"

Shiori smiled at the scene.

"Even I'm surprised by this."

Izanami suddenly appeared.

"I must say, his power is really extraordinary to pacify the unstable tendencies of the prodigies."

Shiori turned to her big sister.

"But I expected nothing less from my son."

Izanami smiled.

Chifuyu thought that this peaceful state would continue, but it ended when she felt that the other five wanted Ichika all for themselves. First she just thought that this was just a feeling but it later became true when Chigusa confronted her and challenged her in a fight when she was strolling in the bamboo garden, what's worse is that Ichika was present during that time.

"Chifuyu, let's settle this now."

Chigusa had a very serious expression on her face.

"Are you out of your mind, do you seriously want Ichika to see a very unpleasant sight."

Chifuyu resisted Chigusa challenge as she hid Ichika on her back in a protecting manner.

"He is a member of the Orimura family he's bound to see it and he will even do it in the future."

"I don't want him to turn out like that!"

Chifuyu was now infuriated.

"If you're this weak, then you don't deserve him."

Chigusa slowly pulled out both of her katana.

Chifuyu knew that there is no way to stop this, so she also drew her katana.

"Ichika…step aside."

Chifuyu's voice changed, it became cold and terrifying, that upon hearing Ichika just obeyed without any questions. He was clearly scared, this is the first time he saw his sister in this state and from the sidelines, Ichika hopelessly watched as two of his important nee-sans tried to kill each other.

"""DIE"""

The two fought on, both fought ferociously that even both were already covered with fatal wounds both still clashed swords with each other.

"Huff, huff, huff, huff, huff"

"Huff, huff, huff, huff, huff"

The two were already at the limit so the two decided to end this with one killing blow. Chifuyu and Chigusa stood up straight even though both were already rife of wounds. After a short while of standing still, the two lunged at each other with full speed and thrust their katanas.

(SLASH)

The two was shocked when they saw who was slashed, it was their little brother, it was Ichika. The two lost their rage and was replaced by shock when they saw who paid the price of their duel.

(No…no…no…no…no)

Chifuyu couldn't believe that Ichika did that, he ran towards the two because he wanted to stop them. But in the end he was the one that got stabbed, Ichika's small frame now lies motionless on the ground as his blood flowed out from his mortal wounds. The two couldn't believe what they just did; guilt and remorse now stabbed their hearts but the two didn't know how to react because of the shock they were feeling.

"…..Please….don't…..fight…"

Ichika weakly said, even with very fatal wounds, he was still able to speak with a peaceful smile on his face.

Tears soon streamed from Chifuyu's eyes.

"Ichika….Ichika…..ICHIKA!"

A scream full of pain echoed through the skies.

After their duel, Izanami arrived and saw what happened. Even though both her daughters were full of wounds, Izanami grabbed Chigusa by the throat and threw her at a pile of rocks and then she proceeded to back hand Chifuyu with such force that she was thrown to a wall. Chifuyu hit the wall so hard that a very big blood mark splattered on the wall.

"Ichika….."

Even with such wounds, Chifuyu mumbled while she glanced at Ichika who was lying on the ground before fainting.

After two months, Chifuyu recovered from the injuries she had on that fateful day. Izanami now forbade Chifuyu, Chigusa, Saya, Misaki, Chisaya and Yuuko from ever making any sort of contact with Ichika, to avoid that sort of incident from happening again. But Chifuyu still snuck inside Ichika's room every night, but she didn't go near anymore because she couldn't bear to face him after what she did.

"Ichika….."

Chifuyu said as she peaked at her still recovering little brother from a distance.

(Flash Back End)

"I'm thankful that Ichika forgot about those memories, I don't want him to carry that burden."

Chifuyu became depressed, she took out a can of beer from her drawer and just drank to make herself forget those memories once more.

(Scene Change)

A flaming figure stares down on the IS academy from above.

"Core 001 and Core 000 located."

With an unearthly voice, the flaming figure flapped its flaming wings and vanished out of existence.

The new type has found what they are after.


	10. Chapter 10: Emerge

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: Under big stress because of hectic schedule in school but still managed to pull off this chapter. Still having doubts in changing the rating so I'm going to ask everyone if I should or not or not this time. Looking forward to Infinite Stratos season 2 so much. Thanks for the reviews everyone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 10:

"Well? How are you Natasha?"

[My body still hurts; it may take a while for me to recover fully.]

"What about Iris?"

[She still hasn't woken up.]

"But she's okay right?"

[Yeah, she just need time to recover.]

"Natasha, do you think that they will allow you to pilot her again?"

[The [Gospel], I don't know.]

"America has no other IS that's ready to be deployed. The [Gospel] is the only choice they have left since [Fang Quake] has been badly battered by the enemy IS."

[I think they're still afraid that the [Gospel] will run wild again.]

Chifuyu called Natasha when she took a break from filing the documents on the faculty room. She stepped out of the room for a while to get a breather and took a can of beer with her.

[Chifuyu I also heard what happened to your little brother, is he alright now?]

Chifuyu flinched a little when the topic went to his little brother.

"How did you know?"

Chifuyu became a bit serious.

[When one of the chatter mouths here accidentally spilled it to me.]

Natasha said with a little laugh on her voice.

Chifuyu just sighed knowingly.

"He's alright now."

Chifuyu sounded grim.

[Really? then why do I get the feeling that your words meant the opposite.]

Natasha wryly said.

"….."

Chifuyu guiltily closed her eyes as she momentarily became quiet.

[Sorry that I asked, it isn't my place.]

Natasha apologetically said.

"It's alright Natasha; well I guess I need to get back to filing now, there's still a ton of paperwork to be done. Rest well."

[Good luck on working.]

The call ended. Chifuyu just drank the entire can in one go.

(Damn it! Once I remember it, I couldn't forget.)

Chifuyu crushed the can in frustration. Those cursed memories of her childhood were one of her precious and also her most hated memories. Those were precious to her because Ichika was in it but she also hated it because it constantly reminds her of her dark self and her clan.

(Why can't I just forget!)

Chifuyu cursed in her mind.

Out of her frustration her eyes wandered to the they are some clouds present some stars still persist through the cloudy cover, this made her evoke some other memories of her past. Unconsciously, Chifuyu started reminiscence some of the lighter recollections of her and Ichika in the past, when the two of them would look on the distant heavenly bodies together.

(Flash Back)

"Chifuyu-nee look the stars, they're so beautiful!"

A four year old Ichika happily frolicked through a windy plain in the middle of a cloudless night.

"Yeah….."

Chifuyu who was right behind her jovial little brother, replied with an indifferent expression.

"They're just as beautiful as Chifuyu-nee!"

Chifuyu's cold reaction was suddenly broken by his little brother's innocent praise.

"Stop saying things you don't mean."

The flustered teenager sheepishly turned away to hide her embarrassed expression.

"But I do mean it! Chifuyu-nee is the most beautiful woman in the entire world and I'm not ashamed to tell everyone that!"

Ichika didn't back down and probably won't if he felt Chifuyu still doesn't believe him.

"(Sigh)"

Chifuyu knew he wouldn't stop, so she just sighed in defeat.

"Chifuyu-nee you have to believe me! I'm telling the truth!"

The little Ichika voiced his determination with teary eyes.

"Ichika…"

Chifuyu may be proficient in combat, adept in handling weapons and a master of handling her emotions but those skills weren't able to help Chifuyu contain a blush that filled her face.

"…..."

Ichika looked at his big sister with undeterred will to stand by his declaration.

"Alright already."

Chifuyu kneeled in front of her little brother and affectionately ruffled his hair. She looked at her little brother's innocent azure eyes, this time she didn't hold herself back and she allowed her long imprisoned humanity to surface and take the form of a small but earnest smile.

"See! I'm right, Chifuyu-nee is beautiful!"

Chifuyu didn't reply but her elated expression was etched on her face.

"Your power may not be that scary but it is formidable."

Chifuyu said with a lot of softness on her voice as she enveloped her little brother in an embrace.

(Flash Back End)

Chifuyu couldn't help but smile when she remembered that pleasing memory.

(He was really reckless in the past and that trait didn't leave him till now.)

Chifuyu smiled as she thought of Ichika. Chifuyu continued to look at the night sky as she relished those very pleasant memories.

(FLASH)

Chifuyu was suddenly snapped out of her daze as her senses sharpened all of a sudden.

(Something's not right here.)

Chifuyu quickly changed her expression to a serious one as a haunting feeling slowly crept up on her spine. She gazed at the night sky, it was calm, it had nothing peculiar to it, but she suddenly had a feeling something was out there was watching.

(WHOOOSH)

The wind suddenly blew. The clouds then completely covered the sky. Then the wind stopped. There was silence, total silence.

(ZIWWWWWWWW)

The power in the academy died down.

(The power has been cut off and the emergency backup power didn't activate.)

It's now dark and total silent in the academy but Chifuyu didn't leave her spot. She remained still and heightened her senses. The feeling didn't vanish instead it intensified like it was coming closer, closer, closer, closer….

And then….

(PIWWWWWWWW)

The lights suddenly burst to life, the power has returned.

(It's gone…..)

Chifuyu still wore a very serious expression. The feeling disappeared the same time the power returned but now Chifuyu was sure that it wasn't a "feeling", it was a presence.

"…."

Chifuyu loosened up and went back to the faculty room.

"Miss Orimura! What happened? It became dark all of a sudden and then-"

"It was nothing Maya, a simple power problem."

Maya who was awakened all of a sudden by the sudden death of the lights, suddenly rose from her stupor and asked Chifuyu what happened. But instead of being answered she was quieted down by Chifuyu's stare.

(Peaceful times are becoming scarce today.)

Chifuyu pondered about what she felt earlier with a very serious face.

(Scene Change)

"Ichika, are you awake?"

7:00am, Charlotte was knocking on Ichika's door.

"Ichika! He sure is a ….."

Charlotte started imagining some things that involve Ichika.

(Charlotte's Delusions)

"Ichika, you sure slept in. Well you were so energetic last night. Ufufufufufufu!"

In Charlotte's delusion, she and Ichika were in their honeymoon. She and Ichika were still lying down on their bed. Charlotte was wearing nothing but only their blanket draping over her body, Ichika was the same as he slept peacefully wearing nothing since the two made one hell of a…(you get the idea).

"Hey, Ichika."

Charlotte seductively whispered as she poked Ichika's cheek.

"Hmmm…..what is it Charl?"

Ichika slowly opened his eyes.

"Do you want breakfast?"

Charlotte blushed as she playfully pinched Ichika cheek.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Ichika pulled her close.

"What are you doing? I can't make breakfast if you don't let me go."

Charlotte blushed when she felt Ichika's body pressed against her.

"What are you talking about? I'm having my breakfast."

Ichika narrowed his eyes and made a predacious smile.

"Huh? Ichika w-wait we just had-Ah!"

(Delusion end)

"Ichika! Stop! We just did it last night….."

Charlotte was blushing a storm as she lingered on her illusion, but she didn't notice that Laura was listening to her fantasies.

(W-W-What….she's fantasizing about my wife…..)

Laura couldn't only put on a confused face as she watched Charlotte grinning like an idiot while blushing so red.

"Ichika stop that! I'll go crazy if you do that!"

Charlotte didn't guard her daydreaming as Laura had enough of hearing about it.

"CHARLOTTE!"

"HUEH!"

"I DO NOT BELIEVE THIS! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS BEHIND MY BACK!"

Laura voiced her displeasure on Charlotte's day dreaming.

"Wait! It's not what you think! You're just mistaken!"

"MISTAKEN! HOW CAN I BE MISTAKEN WHEN I HEARD YOU CLEARLY!"

Charlotte tried to reason with Laura, but the latter doesn't seem to be listening.

Meanwhile inside Ichika's room.

"Hmmm…..what's the commotion outside?"

Ichika sluggishly stood from his slumber. But something held him back.

"Uhmmmm…let's sleep some more."

Madoka pulled down her brother. Ichika who was still drowsy didn't notice the bad position they're in, so he nonchalantly lied back down.

"So noisy so early in the morning."

Madoka hugged Ichika even tighter. Ichika also returned a hug not knowing the life-threatening position his in right now. But his consciousness started to return and the countdown starts until he notices his current situation.

(3)

(2)

(1)

"Wha! Madoka! What are you still doing here?"

Ichika flew off his bed in utter shock.

Madoka who was still drowsy lazily covered herself with her blanket.

"Ichika, you're so noisy."

Madoka grumbled at Ichika.

"I thought you already returned to your room!"

"I'm too tired to talk, wake me up later."

Madoka dozed off again.

"Hey I'm telling you to…"

Ichika suddenly noticed the voices outside. They seem familiar, they sound like…..

(CHARLOTTE AND LAURA!)

Ichika fears what they will do if they see Madoka here.

(No calm down Ichika, I just have to convince Madoka to leave before the others arrive.)

Ichika tried to wake up Madoka but the latter just became stubborn and resisted her brother's pleas.

Meanwhile, outside Ichika's room. Charlotte and Laura are still quarrelling. Houki, Rin and Cecilia arrived and saw the commotion caused by Charlotte and Laura.

"What are you two doing?"

Cecilia said while looking in an exasperated manner on both Laura and Charlotte.

"N-Nothing much."

Charlotte nervously said.

"Don't ignore me Charlotte you can't just-mmmphhhhh!"

"Laura I'm sorry already so please shut up."

Charlotte covered Laura's mouth. Houki, Rin and Cecilia just sweat dropped at the scene.

"Hey why are you two here anyway?"

Rin asked the two girls.

"Well we were planning to wake Ichika."

Charlotte said in a nearly disappointed manner.

"The same as us huh."

Rin dropped her head in slight displeasure.

"Anyway let's wake him up already."

Houki knocked on Ichika's door, she soon reached for the door knob and it opened.

"That guy his always so careless."

"Hey Houki-san it's rude to barge in someone's room without permission."

Cecilia stopped Houki from entering.

"It's no problem I'm his childhood friend."

Houki confidently said while wearing her usual serious face.

"I'm his childhood friend too! So I can enter as well."

Rin swung open Ichika's door but was stopped by Laura.

"Ichika's my wife so I get to enter first."

Laura said with no doubts or hesitations on her words.

"Everyone, please quiet down it is still early in the morning."

Charlotte tried to stop the quarrelling girls but her voice was devoured by the angry retorting of her friends.

Inside the room, Ichika noticed that his friends are complete outside.

(If they see this then I'm as good as dead!)

Ichika panicked as he thought of some ways to make Madoka leave.

(SLAM)

The door was slammed open, good thing the girls are still arguing on the door and didn't enter right away.

(No other choice!)

Ichika lifted Madoka up while covering her mouth and stuffed her in his closet; Ichika did it so fast that Madoka didn't have any chance to react.

"Ichika! Get up already!"

Houki and the girls barged in and saw Ichika pressing himself against his closet.

"Um, hey everyone! How're you doing?"

Ichika nervously said as he tried to hide his nervousness.

"What am I doing? (Sigh), anyway hurry up and get dressed Ichika we have practicals today."

Houki said while placing one hand on her hip, she did a wonderful impersonation of Cecilia's attitude.

"Oh yeah! Totally forgot about that then I better get dressed then."

Ichika was still hesitant to leave the closet since his fears converged on Madoka revealing herself all of a sudden.

"Why are you pressing yourself on your closet?"

Charlotte asked the Ichika.

"Ah well I'm doing some exercises."

"Oh! That's good my wife really knows the importance of good health."

Laura bought Ichika's excuse.

Before Ichika left the closet alone, he first made a very, very, very silent conversation with Madoka who by the way was stuffed in the closet with Ichika's clothes.

(Just stay here until they leave.)

(What's the big idea stuffing me here in the closet?)

(They'll kill me if they see you.)

(That's what you get for being a womanizer!)

(What does that mean? Anyway just stay here and don't reveal yourself to anyone!)

(Alright already!)

After their whispering, Ichika separated himself from his closet and let out a big sigh.

"Is your exercise that tiring Ichika-san?"

Cecilia worriedly said.

"Yeah well it's for the body anyway so it's alright. Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Ichika was finally able to relax because none of his friends suspected a thing.

"Well get dressed already, do you want to help you?"

Rin offered with a smile but she was immediately stopped by the girls.

"Ichika can get dressed by himself he's not a baby anymore!"

Houki angrily spoke.

"Rin-san stop this none sense at once!"

The girls started quarreling again; Ichika just sighed and noticed that he sweated a lot just because of being nervous so he took off his clothes without paying any attention to the girls.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

The five stopped their quarreling when they noticed Ichika took off his shirt. They saw him without shirt in the beach before but the atmosphere today is a bit different than the beach so they felt a little bit embarrassed and a bit excited when they saw his well-kept body.

"Um, I can't really get dressed if all of you are staring at me like that."

Ichika said with a little hint of embarrassment on his voice.

"""""Just hurry up!"""""

The girls were quickly snapped out of their daze and hurriedly stormed out of Ichika's room.

"What's with them all of a sudden?"

Ichika was a bit confused of their reaction.

"So you're having practicals today."

Madoka opened the closet and came out wearing one of Ichika's blue shirt.

"Uh, anyway what are you going to do?"

"I'll just stay here maybe, I'll return to my room tonight."

Madoka said as she jumped on Ichika's bed and lazed around.

"(Sigh), just behave alright. You're already in a lot of trouble from sneaking out of your quarters."

Ichika just went on and prepared himself and hurriedly left so he wouldn't be late and get hit by his beloved sister.

"There he goes again."

Madoka took one of the pillows and hugged it tightly.

(Scene Change)

"Everyone get in line!"

Chifuyu's commanding voice roared throughout the stadium.

At an instant, the students lined up quickly, not wanting to anger Chifuyu.

"Today we will be conducting practical training for the students and tuning for the personal IS users. Today we will be joined by the technicians of the maintenance section; they will be responsible for the tuning for the machines especially in the case of the personal IS users. So get forming already! The personal IS users gather here on me. Those who will pilot training IS will be supervised by Miss Yamada, Miss Sakakibara, Miss Franchee and Miss Tachibana."

The students quickly went to their respective instructors and the practicals started.

"Where's Orimura?"

Chifuyu asked with an obviously irritated face.

"Ummm, we already check up on him and he said he's already on his way."

Houki said with a little hint of fear on her voice.

"Ah! There he is!"

Charlotte exclaimed as her expression suddenly changed from a scared to a happy one.

Ichika was running hurriedly towards the personal IS group.

"Ha…ha…ha, sorry I'm late."

Ichika was catching his breath as he ran from the dorms to the stadium.

"Just get in line Orimura."

Chifuyu said while still wearing her mad face.

"Yes, Orimura-sensei."

Ichika got in line with his friends not wanting to invoke the wrath of his sister.

"Now we will start the practicals, all of you deploy your IS now."

At Chifuyu's command the personal IS users deployed their mechanical partners.

Cecilia flicked her hair back on her left ear, the earring glowed brightly and [Blue Tears] appeared. Rin held out her hand and her bracelet blazed and her IS [Shen Long] appears. Charlotte concentrated and her necklace sparked and an orange IS appeared, [Raphael-Revive]. Laura's leg band gave out a momentary glow then her black IS appeared, [SchwarzerRegen]. Houki closed her eyes and focused, soon the two bells on her wrist rang and her [Akatsubaki] materialized. Kanzashi held out her hand and the crystal ring on her middle finger flickered and in a split second [Uchigane Nishiki] appeared.

"As expected of Representative Candidates."

Ichika looked at his friends with admiration. Ichika concentrated as well and summoned his IS [Byakushiki]. But….

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

A sudden wave erupted from Ichika as he deployed [Byakushiki].

"Ichika why is it taking you so long to…."

Houki felt something surge out of Ichika, she coudn't explain it but the feeling emanating from him was so strong and so soothing that it filled her senses.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Cecilia, Rin, Charl, Laura and Kanzashi couldn't help but also stare at Ichika when they felt the same presence, a very soothing presence.

Soon dust started to ripple away from Ichika like it was being blown away by an unearthly breeze.

(GIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

With a very quick flash of light, [Byakushiki] emerged.

"Well that took longer than I expected."

Ichika confusingly said.

"Ichika, has something changed on [Byakushiki]?"

Charlotte hovered closer to Ichika as she looked at his IS.

"What are talking about Charl?"

Ichika looked at his own IS.

"I just felt like something changed."

Charlotte looked at [Byakushiki].

"Yeah, me too."

Rin also moved closer.

"Well I don't notice any change physically but I'm positive too that something changed."

Cecilia looked suspiciously at Ichika IS.

"What do you guys mean? [Byakushiki] hasn't been modified or anything."

"Well, it may just be our imagination."

Rin crossed her arms and just gave up trying to figure out what changed in Ichika's IS.

"We have wasted enough time chatting now everyone line up!"

Chifuyu commanded and the personal IS users obeyed wordlessly.

"First off, your units will be first analyzed and checked by the maintenance staff, then you will engage in a single or pair mock battles which will be decided later. Now, commence with the tuning!"

"YES MAM!"

Chifuyu commanded and the students couldn't help but reply like soldiers.

And so the practicals begun, the personal IS users were separate from the users of the training IS. The personal IS users occupied the sixth arena and training IS users went to the fourth arena. In the situation of the personal IS users, their IS was first being analyzed and tuned by the maintenance staff who are also students.

"Honne?"

"Hey Orimu!"

Nohotoke Honne and other familiar faces in the maintenance staff were in-charged of Ichika's IS tuning.

"""Hey Mr. Orimura!"""

Kyouko and Fee who helped him and Kanzashi during the tag-team match was also present. And lastly…

"Hey Orimura! We're here to help!"

Mayuzumi Kaoruko, the second year ace arrived.

Ichika looked around his friends and saw that they have two to three helpers from the maintenance branch, but he got four and Ichika was relieved that they were all familiar to him.

"Well, I'll be in your care."

Ichika said with a smile on his face, his fours helpers also did the same.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

Ichika suddenly felt glares piercing his back; he briefly turned around and saw his friends giving him spicy glares.

(What could they angry about now?)

Ichika could only wander why his friends were so angry.

Soon everyone has started their work and they proceeded to the preparation room of the arena, when they arrived they already had designated spot where they will work and all the necessary tools were already laid out in advance.

"Nohohon-san why aren't you with the others?"

Ichika asked while looking a bit confused.

"I'm with the maintenance team so my place is here."

Honne smiled at Ichika in a slightly drowsy manner.

"Well Orimura-kun let's start with the tuning."

Kaoruko raised her fist in enthusiasm, Fee, Kyouko and Honne followed and their work started.

First the team started fixing the main problem that [Byakushiki] has, its energy consumption. Kaoruko and Kyouko opened up eight LCD monitors and started their work, Honne and Fee worked with the values of [Byakushiki] together with Ichika.

"Hey Ichika-kun, did you tweak the values of [Byakushiki]?"

"Uh, no I didn't."

Honne suddenly lost her drowsiness once she saw the changes in Ichika's machine.

"Ichika-kun, did you also fix your energy consumption settings?"

Kaoruko also became astonished at the changes on [Byakushiki]'s energy settings. The energy efficiency of [Byakushiki] has increased by 19%.

"Hey the output of the thrusters also increased by a lot."

Kyouko also exclaimed when she saw the projected output of [Byakushiki]'s thrusters.

Ichika also became puzzled by the improvements which he knew nothing about.

"Let's check the weapons."

The Fee opened four monitors and checked the weapons of [Byakushiki].

"The Particle cannon seemed to have been modified, its firepower increased."

"Was that the only changes in the weapons?"

"Yeah, that's about it."

Fee, Honne, Kyouko and Kaoruko stared at the monitors.

"Ichika-kun are you sure you didn't tweak your IS?"

"No I didn't since I'm not very good in tuning the IS that much."

Kaoruko asked Ichika and Ichika could only returned a confused answer.

"So I guess the work that we'll do is to further increase the energy efficiency and adjust any inadequate settings."

Kaoruko said as she focused back on the monitors and started her work. Fee and Kyouko also went to their tasks while Honne went to Ichika and taught him how to optimize the core.

From afar, the six girls, namely Houki, Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi stared with varying reactions at Ichika who was getting close with Honne and his other helpers.

(What is he doing? He's not tuning his IS…he's flirting with those girls!)

Houki said as she was clearly infuriated by what she is seeing.

(Ichika-san doesn't have the sense of dedication. He's flirting with other girls instead of working.)

Cecilia doesn't notice that one of the maintenance staff was asking her something because she was very busy on her mental complaining on Ichika's actions.

(That idiot.)

Rin's yandere side was revived as she materialized her [Souten Gagetsu] and will throw it at Ichika if not for Chifuyu's presence.

(Ichika….muuuuuuu….)

Charlotte pouted when she saw Ichika getting close with other girls.

(My wife is getting too close with other women. I find this unacceptable, he already has me!)

Laura flared her rage as she was stopping herself from lunging at Ichika.

(Ichika sure is famous…)

Kanzashi just stared with longing eyes at Ichika.

Ichika on the other hand started feeling the stares that are being aimed at him.

(Is it just my imagination or am I really being stared at?)

Ichika could only sweat drop as the stares never went away.

"Orimu! Why are you spacing out?"

Honne pinched Ichika's cheek and turned his attention back to the holographic monitors.

"Sorry about that."

Ichika just turned back his attention to the monitors and listened to Honne's elaborate instructions.

"Hey Orimu do you know what this is?"

"Uh what's that?"

"I was hoping that you could tell me."

Honne noticed a new system in [Byakushiki]'s OS, but it can't be opened no matter how hard Honne tries to.

"Zuu-san look at this!"

Honne called out to Kaoruko who was busy with her work.

"What is it Honne can't you see that I'm working here."

"Just come here for a sec."

Kaoruko had no choice but to stand up and comply seeing as Honne wouldn't stop if she didn't.

"What is that, a new system?"

Kaoruko exclaimed loudly when she saw the mysterious system present in [Byakushiki]'s OS. Kaoruko typed on the holographic keyboard to try and open it up and they only got the message….

[Restricted. Access denied.]

"What is this?"

Kaoruko became frustrated when she tried to open the mysterious system but failed many times.

"What is the fuss over here?"

Fee and Kyouko also joined the discussion.

"This."

Kaoruko pointed at the system on [Byakushiki]'s OS.

"Could that be a virus?"

Fee also took a peek at the holographic screen of [Byakushiki]'s OS, the mysterious system was preventing anyone from doing any alterations to the IS via the OS, changing the values, optimizing the core and other tuning work. Kaoruko tried opening some systems of [Byakushiki] but the unknown system blocked off her attempt.

"We can't do anything unless this unknown system is present."

Kaoruko tried removing the unknown system, but after many failed attempts she gave up.

"Ahhhh! I give up!"

"Then let me try."

Kaoruko paved way for Fee who tried her best to try and crack the system but also failed like Kaoruko.

"Can you let me try?"

The four girls stared at Ichika with a lot of surprise in their eyes.

"Do you know how to?"

Kyouko looked at Ichika with a bit of interest in her eyes.

"Well I can use your help."

Ichika just scratched his head while wearing a smile.

"Well it is his IS, so it may obey him unlike it did to us."

Honne agreed as she leaned closer on Ichika.

Soon Ichika was the one typing on the holographic keyboard with the aid of his four helpers. Bit by bit Ichika was actually able to bypass the unknown system and was able to access [Byakushiki]'s OS.

"Well I guess Honne's right, it did obey Ichika."

Kaoruko was a bit amazed as Ichika got what they taught with just a few repetitions, he is now working on the values of [Byakushiki].

"Hey the values changed as well!"

Fee pointed out at the set of data on the holographic screen.

"Ichika-kun are you sure you didn't do anything?"

"No I swear I didn't even touch the OS of [Byakushiki]."

Kaoruko looked suspiciously at Ichika.

"Well any way let's go back to our work and let Ichika-kun finish his work here, so Fee, Kyouko and Honne go to tuning the energy usage and the weapons system."

Kaoruko commanded the three, but they don't seem that they will obey her.

"Why are you the one left with Orimu and beside I was here first!"

Honne complained but still putting on her drowsy face.

"Zuu-san that's right give us our chance too."

Kyouko and Fee complained at the decision.

"Well I haven't spent time with him too so I figure this would be a good time to do so."

Kaoruko argued with the other three, meanwhile Ichika just sweat dropped at the scene and just went back to tuning [Byakushiki].

After a short while of arguing, the four stopped their dispute upon who would help Ichika when Chifuyu directed her gaze at them. In the end, Honne was still the one who will help Ichika with the tuning. Kaoruko, Fee and Kyouko returned to their own tasks.

"You sure learn fast Orimu."

Honne was impressed with Ichika fast-learning capabilities.

"Ah, well thank you."

Ichika became a bit embarrassed when he was complimented all of a sudden. Ichika continued to input a lot of data on the OS; with the help of Honne he was able to make some progress with the tuning. But suddenly Ichika suddenly felt a very pleasant and familiar presence. He started noticing the his surroundings started becoming hazy and then…..

"Ichika…"

"Huh?"

Ichika suddenly looked up and saw a little girl with white hair and wearing a white one-piece dress standing in front of him.

"UWAH!"

Ichika was so shocked that he fell down on his back; he felt the floor it was a bit sandy for a concrete floor he looked around and saw that he saw in a beach.

"Hey wait I'm supposed to be in the prep room tuning my IS, then why am I…."

Ichika sat up and tried to make sense of what is happening. He looked around his surroundings; it was a misty shore and for some reason this place was very familiar to him.

"Did you forget again?"

The little girl suddenly appeared right in front of Ichika, looking at his eyes with great longing.

"Uh….."

(I've seen her somewhere before.)

Ichika stared at the girl for a while until he finally realized who the girl is.

"Setsura!"

Setsura smiled happily when Ichika spoke her name.

"You kept your promise, you never forgot us."

Setsura tenderly smiled as she blushed a bit.

"Wow it's been a while since I last saw you and…"

Ichika looked around as he searched for someone.

"You mean Byakushiki."

"Yeah!"

Ichika quickly turned to Setsura. Setsura then pointed behind him, Ichika turned around and saw Byakushiki in her white armor.

"…"

Ichika stared at her, the white armored female slowly walked towards Ichika she slowly reached for her helmet and removed it and revealed her face.

"Wha….."

Ichika was left speechless when her saw the true, unconcealed face of Byakushiki.

"Chifuyu-nee….."

Byakushiki removed her helmet and unveiled her true visage, this left Ichika at a loss for words.

"Hmmmm?"

Setsura walked in front of Ichika and leaned close to look at the confused boy. Ichika was still in a daze when he saw the face of his IS; it took him a few more minutes to snap out of his blankness and exclaimed in shock.

"CHIFUYU-NEE! WHY ARE YOU HERE? AND…AND…AND….."

Ichika became panicky when he regained his consciousness.

"This is my image; I take after the form of whatever that is prominent in your mind."

Byakushiki calmly said, while Ichika still couldn't believe what he's seeing. It took him a few more minutes to calm down.

"That was a big shocker."

Ichika mumbled as he sighed with a lot of exhaustion.

"We apologize for the inconvenient time in converging with you it's just what we were about to tell you is very vital."

Byakushiki's face became serious; Setsura also became a bit tense.

"What is it about?"

Ichika became a bit serious.

"Me and Setsura felt something ominous might take place at the academy, we don't know what it is yet but we are sure that it isn't good."

Byakushiki walked towards Ichika and stopped just a step away from him.

(Why did she go this close?)

Ichika became a bit embarrassed when he realized how close they are, also because of Byakushiki accurately resembling his sister made Ichika even more flustered.

"We just want you to be careful and always be vigilant."

Byakushiki said this as she stared right in Ichika's eyes. Ichika just stared at the beautiful eyes of his IS, they're also like Chifuyu's eyes, stern and strong but compassionate and caring. After a few minutes of him staring like an idiot, Ichika straightened up and smiled at Byakushiki.

"Thank you, you and Setsura always look out for me, I feel ashamed when I always rely on both of you."

Ichika's smiled had a sad feeling to it.

"Ichika, feel free to rely on us, it is our purpose to support you."

Setsura's innocent words touched Ichika's heart especially when he saw her cute expression.

"I know how you feel but don't try and do everything by yourself, you always have comrades there to help you."

Byakushiki's eyes softened for a bit when she spoke.

(She really resembles Chifuyu-nee, it's almost like they're twins.)

Ichika gawked at the compassionate face of his IS that greatly look a lot like his sister.

(WHOOOOOOOOSH)

A cold breeze blew from the coast, but it wasn't pleasant like before it was fast and a bit unnerving, like a warning.

"You should go back now."

Byakushiki said as her expression return to a serious one.

"Yeah, you're right in fact I'm tuning you right now."

"Yes, we noticed."

Setsura smiled to diffuse the tense atmosphere.

"Hey, could by any chance that you're guiding me in tuning you?"

Ichika looked at Setsura and Byakushiki, Setsura smiled in admittance.

"(Sigh), well I guess I better go back now."

Ichika smiled, he then looked around the misty surroundings searching for the grass field that he used to get home the first time he was here.

"Are looking for the field?"

Byakushiki leaned close to Ichika and placed both her hands on his cheek.

"Well because I need to go back right?"

Ichika nervously smiled at the intimate position they are in.

"No need."

Byakushiki leaned even closer and planted a light kiss on his lips. Soon the surroundings lit up so bright that everything was swallowed by a white blinding light

"Orimu! Hey wake up!"

"Uh!"

Ichika awakened.

"Hey Orimu!"

Ichika quickly turned around and saw Honne's face right in front his.

"Ah!"

Their foreheads touch since both just realized how close their proximity really was.

"Umm….."

"Uh…"

Honne and Ichika became speechless when they noticed their current situation, but the first ones to react were….

""""""ICHIKA! """"""

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura flew into Ichika position using there IS, meanwhile Kanzashi just remained on her position but she was also displeased of Ichika's unconscious actions.

"AH! Wait I can explain!"

Ichika tried to reason with the girls but his pleas didn't reach the girls' ears.

"WE'RE HERE TO WORK NOT TO FLIRT!"

Houki scolded Ichika as she summoned her twin swords.

"Ichika-san how shameless of you trying that sort of act in the middle of so many people!"

Cecilia twitched in anger while holding tightly to her [Starlight MkIII].

"YOU GIGOLO!"

Rin roared in anger while she held unto her [Souten Gagetsu] in its combined form.

"Ichika! You can't just go doing that on public!"

Charlotte cutely pouted at Ichika. Ichika thought that Charlotte looked cute if not for the two [Desert Foxes] that she was holding.

"ICHIKA THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! ILLICIT BEHAVIOR WILL NOT BE TOLERATED UNLESS IT IS WITH ME!"

Laura said in an enraged manner.

The quarrel lasted for a few minutes until Chifuyu stepped in and pacified the girls with her attendance book and Ichika with her fist. After the combo move that Chifuyu did, the girls went back to their designated places while nursing their heads that were assaulted by a hard attendance book.

"Honestly, children today are so tiring to look after."

Chifuyu just face-palmed and made an expression that looked like she had a headache.

"Orimura."

"Y-YES"

Ichika quickly answered when he heard his sister's voice.

"Stop causing trouble and also stop dozing off during your work."

Chifuyu lectured her younger brother because of his lax attitude.

But Ichika doesn't seem to hear his sister lecturing as he stared at him.

(Chifuyu-nee and Byakushiki really do look alike.)

Ichika stared at his sister in a mystified manner.

"Are you listening to me Orimura?"

Ichika didn't reply as he continued to stare at his sister.

(SMACK)

"Pay attention you slacking student!"

"OW"

Ichika got hit the second time.

"Sorry Orimura-sensei."

Ichika dejectedly lowered his head.

Seeing his brother a bit down Chifuyu softened a little.

"Anyway just go back to work already."

Chifuyu walked away in large strides. Ichika just stared at his sister and couldn't help but feel ashamed as he made his sister mad again.

"Orimu are you alright?"

Honne asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, let's just go back to work before Chifuyu-nee becomes angry again."

Ichika hurriedly stood up and returned to tuning his IS.

But [Byakushiki]'s warning rang on Ichika's mind.

(What could Byakushiki mean by that?)

Ichika turned grim for a moment when he remembered what his IS told him.

(Scene Change)

Tabane was slumped in her monitors; she's already tired from an all-nighter trying to locate something. Ku-chan just continuously bought food and drinks to her seeing as this genius didn't leave her chair for hours now.

"Tabane-sama, you really should rest right now or else it's you who will be sick this time."

Ku-chan poked at Tabane's shouders.

"Mnnnmmnnm, mnmmnbmbv, mnmvmvbv."

Tabane mumbled.

Ku-chan could just sweat dropped on the situation she's in.

(She in one of her moods.)

Ku-chan thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, here Tabane-sama."

Ku-chan handed Tabane a plate full of sandwiches. Tabane got a whiff of the food Ku-chan brought and quickly got up and started chowing down on the sandwiches. Soon Tabane finished the plate and just lay back on her chair.

"That was delicious Ku-chan."

Tabane regained her energy as she grabbed the little girl and gave her a bear hug.

"Tabane-sama why are you so fixated on those rogue IS units?"

Tabane suddenly snapped out of her happy attitude and became a bit depressed.

"Do you wanna know what they truly are Ku-chan?"

The little girl nodded as her eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"Those rogue IS units are our first creations. Me and Shiori combined our AI technology to create those IS units."

Tabane said with a slight smile on her face.

"Are they first generation?"

"No they are Zero Generation IS units, there the older sisters of the first generation IS."

Tabane said with a very serious voice which is a very deep contrast to her usual voice.

"How come….you didn't let the world know about them?"

"It is because the Zero Generation IS are too powerful to be handed to anyone, mainly because of Shiori's AI technology the Zero Generation IS became too powerful and too independent that me and Shiori decided to lock them down."

"But…"

"It's just as you think, we lost control of them and now they're out there."

Tabane's face became grim.

"How many of them are there?"

"Five of them, but so far only one is on the move."

Ku-chan just flinched a little when Tabane's reaction became even grimmer.

"Tabane-sama, if they're independent as you say then what reason could they have to run around in this world."

"They're planning to increase their numbers."

"How?"

"By acquiring cores of IS units that evolved."

"You mean IS units that undergone Second Shift."

Tabane returned to typing as she still has a serious face.

"If that is their objective then the prime target is…."

(BEEP) (BEEP)

(BEEP) (BEEP)

(BEEP) (BEEP)

(BEEP) (BEEP)

A blaring alarm roared as a large holographic screen appeared.

"What is it Tabane-sama?"

Tabane clenched her fists in frustration and fear as the holographic screen showed a unknown figure floating above the IS academy.

"So they made the first strike…."

Tabane, for the first time in her life became very serious.


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting for the first time

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: I'm really happy that there is a new Infinite Stratos manga by Yuuki Homura, this may be a prelude to the rebirth of the Infinite Stratos,nothing much to say today because I used up all my mental strength in my test just days ago, though I'm still waiting for the translation on Baka-Tsuki for the light novel it takes too long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos; it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 11:

"Well that's about it."

Kaoruko closed up the monitors as they finished up the tuning for [Byakushiki].

"We increased the energy efficiency by an additional 7%, we adjusted the off hyper-sensor values, we increased the thruster capacity by 13%, fixed the OS and….that's about it. Not much work if you ask me."

Kyouko recapped what they did.

"We had a hard time on [Byakushiki]'s OS because of that unknown system, Ichika-kun you really should have that removed."

Kaoruko sighed exhaustedly when she remembered how many times she failed to bypass that system.

"Nah, just let it be I know [Byakushiki] has her reasons."

Ichika referred to his IS like a person which made the four look at him in a mystified manner.

"Wow you and your IS must be really close."

Honne smiled at Ichika.

"Well it is true that you're IS is kinda like your partner."

Fee crossed her arms and started nodding.

"Everyone thank you for helping me today."

Ichika bowed in gratitude to the four ladies who helped him.

"There's no need to be that grateful, but a date may suffice."

Kaoruko said with a very big grin on her face.

"""Yeah us too"""

Fee, Kyouko and Honne agreed with Kaoruko.

"A date…"

Ichika suddenly felt a lot of killing intent being aimed at him. He looked around and saw Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, and Laura giving him death glares, Kanzashi on the other hand just stared longing at Ichika unlike the five.

(Why are they so mad all of a sudden?)

Ichika started sweating when he thought about what they might do afterwards.

After a few minutes, the tuning for all the personal IS users where finished. Chifuyu then called them out on the arena for the second part of the practicals.

"Well now that the tuning is done, all of you will now participate on mock battles."

Chifuyu said while standing in front of the personal IS group.

"Orimura-sensei, will it be pairs or singles?"

Laura asked like a soldier.

"We'll decide that through this."

Chifuyu took out a coin. The mock battles will be decided through a simple coin toss.

"Heads are pairs and tails are singles."

Chifuyu flipped the coin in the air in a very quick manner that the students never even saw her do it and in just a split second Chifuyu grabbed the coin and opened her hands.

"Tails."

The girls just sighed in a disappointed manner when their chance to pair up with Ichika goes up in smoke.

(I thought the two of us can now fight as partners…)

Houki depressingly thought while sighing.

(My horoscope is correct my chances are slipping away from my hands.)

Cecilia was looking like she lost her chance to win some prize.

(Ah dammit! I thought that me and Ichika would be pairs today.)

Rin was stomping the ground on her thoughts.

(Uuuuuuuu! Fate is so cruel.)

Charlotte had anime tears on her eyes.

(No need to fret, there is still many chances that I can pair up with my bride.)

Laura unlike the depressed four, she was optimistic on this.

(Fighting with Ichika for the second time would've been good.)

Kanzashi just fiddled her fingers while blushing slightly.

Ichika also became a bit dissatisfied when the mock battles will be singles.

(Singles, I'm gonna lose here again.)

Ichika dejectedly exhaled. But he was also eager to prove himself.

(I may be inexperienced but I'll do my best and I won't disappoint Chifuyu-nee this time.)

Ichika steeled his resolve as he put on a brave face.

Chifuyu saw Ichika's reaction on smiled a little.

"Well then let's start the mock battle, the bouts will be randomly chosen by the computer."

A huge holographic screen appeared. The students anxiously waited on who will fight first.

[First round.]

[Cecilia Alcott vs. Huang Lingyin]

Rin and Cecilia narrowed their eyes and looked at each other with confident smirks.

"Well then, shall we Rin."

Cecilia flicked her hair back and confidently smirked at Rin.

Rin also returned a poised smiled as she cupped her chin.

"Well I guess this is inevitable, Ichika watch me shine brightly in this battle."

Rin smiled at Ichika. But Cecilia doesn't seem too amused by Rin's advance actions.

"Hold on, stop acting like you won already, the fight hasn't started yet. Who knows, Ichika might see me rise in this battle instead of you."

Cecilia royal princess mode was activate to full effect as she placed a hand on her hips.

"Cecilia, Rin good luck out there I'm rooting for both of you."

Ichika said with a gentle smile gracing his face. To the eyes of Cecilia and Rin Ichika looked like some handsome god that descended from heaven just for them.

"Well….thank you then Ichika-san."

Cecilia blushed at Ichika.

"Honestly, you just can't just make up your mind can you."

Rin shyly looked away while blushing.

"Are you two sick or something?"

Ichika worriedly asked his the two who was blushing profusely now.

"No we're alright Ichika."

Rin looked back at him with confidence.

"Ichika-san watch us, we'll show you that we're strong."

Cecilia smiled confidently at Ichika.

"...Good luck you two."

Ichika nodded at the two.

"You two better give it everything you have."

Houki also encourage the two, Laura, Charlotte and Kanzashi also nodded in concurrence with Houki.

"Huang, Alcott proceed to the arena."

Chifuyu ordered Rin and Cecilia through the communicator.

Houki, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Ichika went to the benches while Chifuyu proceeded to the control tower as the arena erected its shields. It was just Cecilia and Rin that's inside the arena now. There IS in its standby form flickered and in an instant the mighty machines appeared in a dazzling display of power.

"Let's have a good match Rin."

Cecilia's IS [Blue Tears] appeared in all its elegance; she brandished her [Starlight MkIII] and pointed it at Rin.

"Challenge accepted."

Rin's powerful IS [Shen Long] stood proudly; Rin deployed [Souten Gagetsu] and readied her [Ryuhou].

"They're really serious."

Charlotte said as she watched the two impressive pilots square off against each other.

"This is serious Charlotte, those two want to prove that their strong enough to fight alongside him. I would know because I feel the same way too."

Laura said in a serious voice but smiled at Charlotte.

"Laura…."

Charlotte returned a smile to her friend and then the two took a glance at the boy in question.

"Kanzashi, do you feel nervous?"

Houki asked Kanzashi who was seated beside her.

"Uhm…yeah I do but…..i will do my best so I can prove that I'm strong…."

Kanzashi said those words timidly but the resolve in her words is strong.

"Let's do our best then."

Houki courageously smiled at the young Sarashiki, Kanzashi also returned the same smile.

(Everyone's really fired up; I must do my best too.)

Ichika smiled in anticipation on his turned to prove himself.

The holographic screen now started the countdown on fight.

[3]

[2]

[1]

[EEEEEEEINGGGGGGGGGGGG]

[Blue Tears] flew to the skies; [Shen Long] tailed her close.

"Let's make this dragon dance to the symphony of [Blue Tears]."

Cecilia deployed her BITS and engaged Rin in a barrage of beams. Rin twirled around the rain of blue beams and occasionally fired her [Ryuhou].

"Not bad Cecilia."

Rin flew in an irregular way to try and lose the BITS while slowly closing the distance between her and Cecilia.

"Khhh!"

Cecilia saw through Rin's plan and quickly called back her BITS and summoned her [Interceptor] blades just in time to block both of Rin's blade.

"What's this trying to fight me in close range?"

Rin smirked at her friends daring move but to her surprise Cecilia also smirked at her.

"Now, now Miss Rin don't underestimate me."

Cecilia deployed her BITS and they all aimed at Rin in a very close range. Luckily Rin managed to disengage from Cecilia before the BITS fired. Rin also made a volley of attacks as she repeatedly fired [Ryuhou] but Cecilia just danced around her shots. Cecilia then used her BITS to harass Rin, as beams rained from all directions Rin was forced to focus herself on evasion rather than countering. Cecilia maintained her distance perfectly so that Rin couldn't land a counter.

"Getting cocky aren't we Cecilia."

Rin was being pushed into a corner as Cecilia's barrage continued on.

(Cecilia practiced a lot to perfect her style of fighting; I can't even get close enough to throw a counter attack. Then the only thing left to do is…)

Rin back flipped in the air to avoid crisscrossing shots from the BITS and flew around Cecilia.

(She's planning something.)

Cecilia called back her BITS and kept a safe distance from Rin by firing her [Starlight MkIII] to throw her off course.

"Guess it's my turn then Cecilia."

Rin combined her weapon and threw it forcefully towards Cecilia.

"Really now Rin-san."

Cecilia just shot the spinning weapon away but what she didn't notice is that there are two shots from [Ryuhou] right behind the thrown blade.

"You fell for it!"

Cecilia was too late when she saw the two shots approaching her; it was too late to evade but not too late to counter.

"Not yet!"

Cecilia used her missile pods and intercepted the two attacks.

(BOOOM)

The attempt of Cecilia was successful but the detonation was too close to her so the impact knocked off balance.

"Ughhhh!"

Rin didn't let the chance pass as she hurriedly pursued Cecilia with her [Ryuhou].

"I'll end this right here!"

Five shots from [Ryuhou] are headed directly to Cecilia.

"Khhhh!"

(BOOOOOOOOOOOM)

"Woah! They're really getting into this."

Ichika couldn't help but stare in amazement as he was reminded that they were representative candidates.

"Is it over?"

"No Charlotte, this is round two."

Laura told Charlotte.

Back in the battle, Rin was shocked when two beams suddenly hit her from behind.

"WHAT!"

Rin looked back and found Cecilia right behind her.

"Sorry the orchestra doesn't end here."

Cecilia deployed all her BITS as she once again rained beams on Rin.

"How did you escape that?"

"I didn't, but I used the explosion to cover up my escape and surprise you."

Cecilia shot a lot of beams against that were in [Polarized Shooting] trajectory. Rin now had a difficulty avoiding them because of their curving. Soon some started hitting Rin.

(I'll lose at this rate.)

Rin sped away and used [Ignition Boost] to escape the net of blue beams.

"This is the finale!"

Cecilia's BITS flew around Rin, circling her as they fired curving shots.

"Rin…"

Ichika was worried of her childhood friend.

"Don't worry Ichika there's still a chance for her to recover."

Laura looked at Ichika with a serious face.

"If she can find the time where Cecilia is recharging her BITS then she starts there with her retaliation."

Ichika looked back at the battle and marveled at this amazing fight between two representative contenders.

(I just need one opening.)

Rin tried her hardest to evade the [Polarized shooting], but it prove to be too much for her.

"Kuh!"

Five consecutive shots impacted Rin.

[Shield Energy: 134]

(I still have enough energy for this.)

Rin flew upwards and Cecilia tailed her while firing more curving beams.

(PIWWWWWWWWW)

Rin charged her [Ryuhou] to full power and then made a sharp turn down and fired relentlessly at Cecilia.

"Ughhh!"

Cecilia got hit by a few and was nearly sent straight to the ground; luckily Cecilia managed to flip and landed on her feet.

"All right then, if that's what you want."

Cecilia also accelerated towards Rin and also rained a lot of beams that have [Polarized Shooting] trajectory on them.

Rin charged her [Ryuhou] again and matched Cecilia's barrage. They circled each other as they fired relentlessly, explosion decorated the skies as the beams of both pilots collided and detonated violently.

Minutes later…..

[Match: Draw]

Houki, Kanzashi, Charlotte, Laura and Ichika just gaped at the outcome of the fight.

"For a minute there I thought Cecilia was going to win."

Ichika was still dumfounded by the conclusion.

"You have to analyze the fight properly Ichika before you assume anything."

"Uhm, right."

Ichika could only agree when Laura spoke in a very serious voice.

On the arena, Rin and Cecilia landed after the both of them ran out of energy.

"A draw? (Sigh)."

Cecilia just exhaled exhaustedly as she approached Rin who was also unsatisfied by the outcome.

"I thought for sure I had you."

Rin just grumbled.

"Well I guess we still have a lot of work to do."

Cecilia approached Rin and shook hands with her.

"Next time, I'll beat you Cecilia."

"Same here Rin."

The two just smiled at each other as they made their way to the benches where their friends await them.

"You two did really well in there!"

Charlotte happily approached the two, Laura, Houki, Kanzashi and Ichika followed.

"Ichika, I'm sorry that we didn't do-"

"It's alright; you two were very dazzling up there."

The two found no doubting in Ichika's words, so Rin and Cecilia couldn't help but blush on seeing Ichika smile at them so earnestly. Houki, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi also blush when they saw Ichika's honest smile. Soon the holographic screen started choosing the next students who will engage in a mock battle.

(Everyone's serious about this. I must do my best.)

Houki flared her fighting spirit.

(I won't lose.)

Laura became determined.

(I won't let myself fall behind.)

Charlotte who was very happy just a moment ago now has a very earnest face.

(I will show everyone what I can do.)

Although her face doesn't show, Kanzashi's determination is as strong as the other girls.

Ichika looked at the holographic screen and waited patiently for the faces of the next contenders.

[Second round]

[Charlotte Dunois vs. Kanzashi Sarashiki]

The girls then looked at the two chosen contenders.

"Kanzashi-chan let's go."

Charlotte smiled at her opponent and her friend.

"….."

Kanzashi nodded silently. The two then proceeded to the arena but before they can leave, they first glanced at Ichika who was also looking at them.

"Good luck you two."

Ichika gave the two girls his earnest smile.

"Count on it Ichika."

Charlotte also beamed a smile at Ichika, Kanzashi also smiled but then hurriedly turned away as she blushed profusely. The two soon made their way to the open arena.

"Kanzashi-chan it's a great pleasure to cross blades with you."

Charlotte bowed in respect to Kanzashi.

"Me as well."

Kanzashi mumbled her words.

Charlotte then concentrated and her necklace flashed then [Raphael-Revive] appeared. Kanzashi held her arm out and the crystal ring on her middle finger flickered then she was surrounded by a torrent of light and then the [Uchigane Nishiki] materialized.

"…."

"…."

The two lost their meek expressions and their serious faces showed.

[3]

[2]

[1]

[EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGG]

[Raphael-Revive] deployed its weapons and flew upward.

(My enemy is a second generation IS but the pilot is strong.)

Kanzashi narrowed her eyes and deployed her halberd [Trance] and accelerated towards Charlotte.

(Kanzashi-chan may be meek and shy but she have the same skills as her sister.)

Charlotte deployed her [Garm] SMG on her right hand and [Rain of Saturday] on her left hand.

(BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM)

Charlotte unleashed a rain of bullets on Kanzashi.

"Uhm…"

Kanzashi sped from side to side and countered with her particle cannon. Charlotte evaded that powerful shots and fired repeatedly against Kanzashi.

(BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM)

Kanzashi used [Ignition boost] and charged through Charlotte's barrage. When Kanzashi got close she threw a flurry of quick slashes at Charlotte. Kanzashi was able to knock away both of Charlotte's weapons and closed in to finish her off but Charlotte deployed her [Bread Slicer] knives and matched Kanzashi's swings.

(CLASH)

(CLANG)

(CLASH)

The two soon reached a deadlock and locked themselves in a struggle for dominance. The sparks from the two grinding weapons flew everywhere as the two pilots pushed harder.

"They're at the same level."

Rin watched the clash between the two.

"Charlotte may be piloting a second generation IS but the way she pilots it makes it look like a third generation."

Cecilia said with a lot of astonishment on her voice.

"But that girl, she may be timid and soft–spoken but she has the same skills as her elder sister."

Laura was quite impressed of Kanzashi display of piloting skills.

"Uhm!"

Kanzashi break off from their stalemate and sped away from Charlotte. Charlotte chased after her and fired precise shots against Kanzashi with her [Vent] assault rifle. Kanzashi noticed Charlotte chasing after her and accelerated higher. She then flipped and performed a downward smash, Charlotte who has fast reflexes managed to thwart Kanzashi's attack with her CQC blades. But the force of Kanzashi's attack threw Charlotte down, Kanzashi swiftly followed up with a fusillade of beams from her particle cannon. Charlotte used [Ignition boost] after recovering and accelerated sideward, away from Kanzashi's onslaught.

(Kanzashi-chan's strong, as expected of her.)

Charlotte deployed a pair of her shotguns and fired accurate shots against Kanzashi while keeping her distance. Kanzashi was forced to stop her pursuit of Charlotte when she sustained considerable damage from Charlotte's attacks.

(No choice then, Charlotte's attacks are too precise.)

Kanzashi backed away from Charlotte and flew high. Charlotte wanted to pursue but she had a bad feeling so she maintained a safe distance from Kanzashi while still throwing a rain of bullets on her. Kanzashi held her ground and took quite a number of Charlotte's attacks.

(Just a little more)

Kanzashi waited for Charlotte to come close, close enough for her to assure her attacks would do significant damage. Charlotte still maintained a safe distance away from Kanzashi as she swap her shotguns to her [Vent] assault rifle and proceeded to landed solid hits on Kanzashi.

(Why isn't she moving…)

Charlotte felt something was off on Kanzashi's actions but realized it too late when Kanzashi suddenly turned to her.

"[Mountain Storm]"

All of [Uchigane Nishiki]'s missile pods opened up and like a roar of thousands of dragons the missiles came roaring towards Charlotte.

(This is bad!)

Charlotte erected her energy barrier at full deployment and flew away as fast as she can from the hellish swarm of missiles.

(BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM)

The missiles detonated and unleashed a fiery hell. Everyone thought that Charlotte was down for the count but…

(SWOOOSH)

Charlotte suddenly appeared from above with her [Grey Scale] ready, she used [Ignition boost] and closed the distance between her and Kanzashi.

"Kuh!"

Kanzashi had no time to evade so she summoned her halberd and swung it against Charlotte.

(CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

Kanzashi's halberd was knocked away and Charlotte managed to land a solid hit with her [Grey Scale] on Kanzashi. But before the [Grey Scale] can activate Kanzashi opened her remaining missile pods and fired them at close range against Charlotte.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The smoke obscured the result of the match but soon the holographic screen revealed the outcome of the bout.

[Winner: Charlotte Dunois]

The mist cleared and revealed Charlotte carrying Kanzashi who has her IS in closed form already.

"As expected of Charlotte."

Laura just smirked at her friend's victory.

"Kanzashi also fought well, as expected of a Sarashiki."

Cecilia praised Kanzashi's efforts.

Back at the arena.

"Kanzashi-chan are you alright?"

Kanzashi just silently nodded but she was a bit disappointed at her loss.

"You're attack earlier almost wiped me out."

Charlotte hailed Kanzashi's daring move earlier.

"Uhm, thank you Charlotte but I'm still too weak compared to all of you."

Kanzashi meekly said with a lot of despondence on her voice, Charlotte became worried of Kanzashi's attitude.

"Kanzashi-chan you are not weak, you're strong you have a lot of good skills and everyone recognizes that."

Charlotte helped Kanzashi down and also dematerialized her IS. Kanzashi looked at Charlotte when she heard her words; this reminded her of Ichika's words.

Kanzashi shrugged off her depressed attitude and then smiled at Charlotte with renewed vigor.

"Let's get stronger in the future Kanzashi-chan."

Charlotte beamed a smile at Kanzashi and the latter also returned it whole-heartedly, the two then made their way back to the benches where their friends await them.

(Scene Change)

At the control room, Chifuyu watched the matches with a small smile of satisfaction on her face, also the staff there also became amused by the mock battles of the cadet representatives.

"Miss Orimura, do you think they are cut out to compete in the Mondo Grosso."

One of the staff asked Chifuyu.

"Maybe, if they improve some more."

Chifuyu was satisfied at what she's seeing.

(This is a good improvement for them, going against very strong opponents pushed their potentials farther. In just a short time they're improving this much.)

Chifuyu praised her students in her thoughts.

(Scene Change)

"Charlotte, Kanzashi!"

Ichika ran to the two contenders.

"Ichika."

"Ichika."

Charlotte and Kanzashi blushed when they saw Ichika running towards them with a worried face.

"Are you two alright?"

Ichika hurriedly asked the two.

"….Ichika…"

Kanzashi looked down when she spoke; shame was evident on her voice.

Ichika noticed Kanzashi's down attitude.

"Kanzashi…."

Ichika then ruffled Kanzashi's hair and gave her a comforting smile.

"It's alright to lose Kanzashi; we'll just have to become stronger in the future."

Seeing Ichika's smile Kanzashi realized what Ichika said during the tag-team match.

(Ichika…)

Kanzashi slowly looked up to Ichika and smiled earnestly, losing her despondence. But this scene didn't go well with the other girls.

"Ichika! Stop playing favorites!"

Charlotte cutely flailed her arms at Ichika.

"Wha….hey Charlotte what are you doing?"

"Ichika's being unfair."

Charlotte cutely mumbled as she shyly looked away.

"ICHIKA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

Houki charged at Ichika and grabbed him by his shirt.

"Hey why are you angry?"

It wasn't just Houki who was dissatisfied but also Laura, Rin and Cecilia.

"Ichika-san you should control yourself and stop flirting with Charlotte-san and Kanzashi-san!"

Cecilia rambled on.

"You idiot! You're preying on the weak and shy girls!"

Rin angrily barked at Ichika.

"After this we need to discuss your flirting tendencies….."

Laura calmly said but were black flames were enveloping her.

(Their temper is extremely short today.)

Ichika could only sweat drop as his situation becomes direr, but luckily his savior the holographic screen came in just in time and saved him from the wrath of the girls.

[Third round]

[Houki Shinonono vs. Laura Bodewig]

"….."

"….."

Laura snapped out from their petty complaining on Ichika and looked at each other.

(This will be an extreme fight.)

Ichika said while wearing a slightly worried and nervous expression.

The two chosen girls then quietly walked to the arena.

"You two do your best."

"Good luck out there!"

Cecilia and Charlotte cheered the two on but Houki and Laura didn't seem to hear as they walked on without looking back. But before the two left they looked back at Ichika with demanding stares.

(Huh? Why are they looking at me?)

Ichika just ineptly tilted his head. The two girls seemed to have run out of patience as they charged back at Ichika and openly voiced their displeasure.

"What! We don't get some motivational smiles from you?"

Houki scowled at Ichika.

"Supporting your husband is important to keep the relationship strong; failing on that responsibility is a very big mistake on your part!"

Laura pouted at Ichika.

"Uh, I'm sorry. You two do your best although I know you two will do great."

Houki and Laura blushed when Ichika said that he holds them in high regard. Quickly the two sheepishly turned away and blushed but soon recovered their composure and smiled back confidently at Ichika. The two then silently made their way to the arena.

(Scene Change)

"Miss Bodewig is in a disadvantage."

One of the staff in the control room whispered to the other.

"She going against a 4th generation IS things will be tough on her."

"I heard that the [Akatsubaki] is currently the fastest IS and possibly one of the strongest."

"I also heard that it has [Fold-Out Armor] that can increase it already monstrous abilities."

The staff started gossiping about the fight between Laura and Houki.

On the other hand, Chifuyu had a different thought on this fight.

(Shinonono may have the current strongest IS but she still lacks enough experience, but the fight is still on equal footing. We'll see how will the two try to outsmart each other.)

(Scene Change)

Laura and Houki are now standing in the middle of the arena, both wearing serious expressions with high anticipation of this battle.

"Just so you know I won't hold back Laura."

Houki turned her battle face on.

"Then we're on the same boat then."

Laura said in a near emotionless tone.

The two then deployed there IS at the same time.

[Akatsubaki] and [Schwarzer Regen] stood in the middle of the arena.

(I can't lose in front of Ichika, not this time!)

Houki deployed [Karaware] and [Amatsuki] and her [Fold-Out Armor] activated. Despite her advantage in technology, Houki didn't take Laura lightly.

(I won't underestimate Laura, after all she is more experienced that me.)

Houki tightened her grip on both her katana.

Laura stood still as she suppressed her emotions as she analyzed Houki.

(Her IS is a big threat, I can't afford to take her lightly.)

Laura narrowed her eyes as she waited for the countdown to her battle with Houki.

[3]

[2]

[1]

[EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG]

Laura fired her rail gun at Houki right after the last moment of the buzzer. But Houki accelerated away before the attack could even come close.

"….."

Houki fired a rain of beams from [Amatsuki] against Laura. Laura hovered fast on the ground and evaded the rain.

(Tiring her out won't work because she has her [One-off Ability])

Laura then used [Ignition boost] and just hovered on the ground while also firing her rail cannon at Houki.

"Why isn't she flying?"

Ichika frowned since he couldn't figure out what Laura intends to do.

"She's avoiding a confrontation against Houki in mid-air."

Charlotte answered Ichika.

"Smart, [Akatsubaki] is one of the fastest, fighting it openly in the air would mean suicide."

Cecilia spoke in a very serious tone.

"…."

Hearing those words Ichika looked back at the battle.

The two didn't engage each other in a melee; they kept their distance and just threw ranged attacks at each other.

(Laura isn't engaging me directly.)

Houki took the initiative and lunged full speed at Laura.

(Here she comes!)

Laura deployed her hand sabers and meet Houki face to face.

(CLASH)

(KLANG)

(CLASH)

Houki spun like a top and tried to overwhelm Laura but Laura managed to evade the blistering assault and fired her rail cannon at Houki. But having the fastest speed, [Akatsubaki] dodged the shots and Houki threw a crescent beam at Laura from [Karaware].

"Kuh!"

Laura used her AIC and warded off the attack but Houki appeared right behind her by using [Ignition boost] and unleashed a blistering series of slashes.

(GUHHHH!)

Laura backed away when she received hits from Houki. Houki used [Ignition boost] again and performed an overhead on Laura, Laura just blocked the powerful attacks since she lacked time to evade them. Laura deployed her wire daggers and tried to immobilize Houki but the latter just kicked away from their position and fired [Amatsuki] repeatedly as she knocked away the wire daggers.

"That won't work."

Houki then swung [Karaware] and unleashed crescent beams at Laura. Laura deployed her [AIC] and blocked the attacks but Houki then surged forward at amazing speed as she activated her [Fold-Out Armor].

(KLAAAAAAAAAAAANG)

Houki knocked Laura away with a powerful sword thrust. Laura managed to recover but Houki was already above her ready to deliver a finishing blow. But despite knowing, Laura didn't move.

(CLASH)

Laura caught the two blades, she hung on to it tight and didn't let go. Laura then deployed her wire daggers again and wrapped them on Houki's arms.

"HYAH!"

Laura then swung Houki to the arena wall, but before colliding Houki managed to activate her [Fold-Out Armor] once again and recovered.

"I'm already low on energy."

Houki mumbled when she saw her energy levels.

[Shield Energy: 115]

[Akatsubaki] glowed as [Kenran Butō] activated, Houki's nearly depleted energy started to recover. But before the Energy Bypass could complete itself Laura landed a solid hit against Houki with her rail cannon.

"Guh!"

Houki was knocked away by the explosion. Her energy bypass only refill [Akatsubaki]'s energy to 453.

"I'm not letting you recover."

Laura wrapped her wire daggers and Houki's right legs and threw her down.

(BOOOOM)

[Akatsubaki] hit the ground and caused a small explosion to erupt and causing a large smoke to cloud the air, Laura surged down towards Houki and deployed her beam sabers. From below Houki also emerged with her IS ready to go toe-to-toe against Laura. The two then engaged in a furious clash.

(CLASH)

(KLANG)

(CLASH)

(CLASH)

(KLANG)

(CLASH)

Houki knocked Laura down when she performed a spinning overhead, but Laura didn't crash as she recovered quickly and fired her rail cannon at Houki. Houki effortlessly eluded the bombardments but wasn't able to escape Laura's [AIC].

"This is the end."

Laura aimed her rail cannon at Houki but fortunately Houki deployed her BITS and knocked Laura away freeing herself from the constraints of the [AIC]. Houki then surged and attempted to land a forceful dual thrust but Laura ducked under and landed a solid knee.

"Kuhhhh!"

Houki was knocked on the ground but quickly recovered and launched a barrage on Laura from both her swords.

Laura used her [AIC] and blocked off the ranged assaults and countered with her own.

(I have to use [Kenran Butō] again.)

Houki glanced at her energy level it was now down to 189 and with Laura's relentless attacks her energy levels won't last long.

"I'll risk it."

Houki used her [Fold-Out Armor] despite her low energy level and sped away from Laura, Laura chased after Houki as she used [Ignition boost] to catch up.

[Warning: Lock on]

[Akatsubaki] warned Houki that Laura has her on her sights. Laura fired her rail cannon repeatedly while she closed in, Houki evaded while throwing her own attacks.

"I'll end this right here!"

Laura closed in and aimed her rail cannon at Houki at a close range, Houki instinctively aimed her [Amatsuki] at Laura.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The two units crashed on the ground after the explosion.

"What's the outcome?"

Rin exclaimed as the result was unclear, while Cecilia, Kanzashi, Charlotte, and Ichika just stared speechless at the outcome. But soon the result was revealed on the holographic screen.

[Winner: Laura Bodewig]

(Scene Change)

Everyone present in the control room couldn't believe the outcome.

"A 4th generation was defeated by a 3rd generation!"

One of the staff exclaimed.

"It just goes to show that the IS is just part of the way, a pilot's skill still determines the outcome."

Chifuyu said in her monotonous voice.

Everyone agreed on Chifuyu.

"I guess we should let the students take a break and we'll decide later who Orimura should compete against."

Chifuyu maintained her stern but a small smile soon graced her face.

(Not bad kids)

Chifuyu thought with a smile.

(Scene Change)

After Houki and Laura's bout, the personal IS group went to the cafeteria to eat their lunch. The entire cafeteria was filled by first years that also had their practicals.

The group seated themselves on a horizontal counter table, same one where Ichika and Houki first ate their breakfast in the IS academy, the seating order was Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi, Houki and Ichika.

"Whew! Practicals today are so tedious!"

Rin gulped down her ramen.

"Rin-san! How unladylike please stick to your manners."

Cecilia rambled on Rin who was seated beside her.

"Loosen up Miss England."

"You aren't listening to me!"

The two soon quarreled again.

Right beside the quarreling duo sat Charlotte and Laura who both won on the mock battle, quietly ate their meals but wearing very satisfied expressions. Right beside the silent two, Kanzashi and Houki who unfortunately lost on the mock battles were a wee bit depressed and the last one seated who was Ichika was a bit worried of their unhappy mood especially for Houki.

"Hey Houki."

Houki didn't hear Ichika as she mindlessly ate her lunch.

"Hey Houki!"

Ichika tried calling a bit louder but still Houki didn't hear.

(Pinch)

Ichika lightly pinched Houki's cheek.

"Hueh!"

"That took you out of it."

Ichika smiled at Houki.

"Wha-what do you want?"

Houki shyly said as she refused to meet Ichika's eyes.

"You fought well out there."

"What are you saying, I lost."

Houki kept on eating her lunch, still not looking at Ichika.

"But you still fought well, didn't you Houki."

Houki quickly looked at Ichika with a blush on her face.

"Uhm…thanks."

Houki softly spoke as her attention was glued on Ichika's smile.

"…"

Ichika felt that the table suddenly became silent so he looked around and saw his friends glaring at him.

"Ichika I said stop playing favorites!"

Charlotte complained while flailing her hands.

"Stop you're frivolous attitude now!"

Laura stood up.

"Ichika-san it isn't fair if you only comfort Houki-san!"

Cecilia voiced out her complaints.

This quarrel would last for a long time if not for Chifuyu suddenly appearing.

"Quiet you idiots!"

Chifuyu's roaring voice silenced the complaining girls. Speaking of Chifuyu she was also carrying her lunch and probably was looking for a place to sit.

"Ah! Orimura-sensei are you having lunch too."

Ichika happily smiled at Chifuyu.

"What does it look like?"

Chifuyu gave Ichika one of her trademark glares.

"Why don't you sit here."

Ichika happily suggested but the girls were shocked that he would do so.

"…."

Chifuyu stared at him for a while before finally agreeing

"Alright then."

Chifuyu sat beside Ichika and set down her lunch.

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi stared at Chifuyu for a bit before the strict teacher glared at them causing them to return to eating. The once noisy table now turned quiet at Chifuyu's presence but this is before Ichika started casually talking to Chifuyu.

"Where's Yamada-sensei?"

Ichika asked his sister.

"She's still busy with the files and reports so she told me to come over here first; she said she'll catch up."

Chifuyu said while elegantly ate her lunch.

"Poor Yamada-sensei."

"She's strong and reliable so you don't have to worry about her, on the other hand you should worry about your self Orimura."

"Hai, hai Orimura-sensei."

The two siblings started talking to each other like they were the only ones present in the table, completely ignoring the other six who was seated.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi just stared at the interaction between the siblings. Ichika was talking happily to Chifuyu and Chifuyu seem to be enjoying his company too. The girls couldn't help but feel defeated and it became worse when Chifuyu did something out of character.

"Orimura you have a stain on your cheek."

"Uh! Sorry I-I'll wipe it off….."

Ichika tried to reach for the napkins but was stopped when his sister wiped the stain off herself with her handkerchief. Other students who saw couldn't help but squeal at the intimate sibling moment.

"Really now Orimura if can't even take care of yourself how do you expect yourself to become strong."

"Sorry Chifuyu-nee…ow"

Chifuyu pinched his cheek hard.

"Orimura-sensei."

Chifuyu emphasized those words.

"Anyway after you finished eating proceed back to Arena 6 and don't be late."

Chifuyu left those parting words to all the personal IS users group.

Ichika blushed a little at his sister's gesture. After wiping Ichika's cheek she quickly stood up and left the table carrying her tray with her.

"Strict as ever."

Ichika couldn't help but smile when he had another moment with his sister and returned to eating but he soon noticed the grim or rather defeated expressions of his friends.

(What happened to them?)

Ichika could only stare as his friends had blank expressions on their faces.

(Ichika likes older women…)

Houki, Charlotte, Rin, Cecilia, Laura and Kanzashi thought in the same time as a depressing atmosphere encompass the poor girls.

(Scene Change)

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

An unknown figure elusively floats above IS academy's arena six. Waiting for its target to arrive.

"Objective: Acquire core 001 and core 000."

With an unearthly voice, the unknown figure spoke as it spread its wings, soon flames ignited on its eerie silhouette. Without so much as a warning it swooped down in the sixth arena causing big explosion.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOM)


	12. Chapter 12: The Flames

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: I've been sick these past days, I'm bored out of my mind. So to kill some time I decided to write this chapter, but it was really hard since my head was killing me. Anyway I'm better now and back to my good old self, I also thought of some good plans for my late chapters while I was sick, Hehehehehehehehe!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos; it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 12:

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

A deafening explosion erupted in the sixth arena. Flames burst out in every corner of the arena with such force that even the deflection shield of the arena was blown off and the tower on the arena was severely damaged that it may collapse at any time. In an instant the entire sixth arena became a smoldering ruin.

"What the….."

Chifuyu who was just on her way looked at the grim state of the structure and ran towards the arena but was stopped on her tracks when she saw a silhouette slowly coming into view from the massive smoke rising from the destroyed arena.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

An eerie humming suddenly echoed from the arena. The smoke was suddenly blown away by a flaming wing and revealed the attacker's frame.

"What…"

Chifuyu stared in disbelief as the intruder revealed itself.

(Scene Change)

"WHAT IS THAT?"

Ichika quickly stood up as he heard the explosion.

"Are we being attacked?"

Charlotte stood up quickly and looked outside.

"From the smoke's position it's coming from…..the sixth arena!"

Laura grimly looked at the rising smoke.

Ichika quickly ran out of the cafeteria without even telling any of his friends.

"Ahh! Wait Ichika where are you going?"

Houki quickly took off to chase after Ichika.

"Hey you two where are you going!"

Charlotte also chased after the two. Cecilia, Rin, Kanzashi and Laura also went after the three.

(This feeling, it's the same in my nightmare.)

Ichika ran even faster, not even stopping to wait for his friends that worriedly follow him.

"ICHIKA WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

Houki screamed at Ichika.

"ICHIKA!"

Charlotte also called out to him but he just blatantly ignored his friends' call and ran hastily to the sixth arena. Soon they passed panicked students running away in the opposite direction, as Ichika got closer the feeling slowly becomes stronger and stronger.

(What is happening?)

Ichika became frustrated as the ill feeling in his heart reminded him more of the nightmare he had. Soon the sixth arena came into view and Ichika saw the damage done to it, he also saw his sister running away from the arena.

"CHIFUYU-NEE!"

"ICHIKA!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE GET AWAY FROM HERE NOW!"

Ichika ran full speed to his sister but was ordered by Chifuyu to clear the area. Ichika would've obeyed his sister's order but he froze on his place when he saw the silhouette above the arena. Although it was far away it was like he's seeing it like it was just in front of him.

(It can't be…..)

Slowly, the image of his nightmare started to recur in his mind. The burning IS academy and the image of the one who destroyed it.

"Kuhhhh!"

Ichika banished his fears and hesitations and ran full speed towards the sixth arena, completely ignoring his sister's orders.

"Ichika where do you think you're going!"

Chifuyu tried to stop Ichika from going closer to the ruined arena but he just brushed past her, completely ignoring her.

"ICHIKA!"

Chifuyu tried to chase Ichika but was stopped when the personal IS pilots arrived.

"Miss Orimura what's happening here!"

Houki worriedly asked Chifuyu.

"What are all of you doing here? Clear this area at once!"

Chifuyu ordered the girls to flee but the girls just run past her when they saw Ichika running towards the arena.

"ALL OF YOU GET BACK HERE!"

Chifuyu pursued the disobedient students who mindlessly ran towards the ruined arena but was stopped again when Maya suddenly called out to her.

"Miss Orimura! We need your assistance in the command!"

Chifuyu stopped on her tracks, as her heart and mind started to disagree with each other. Chifuyu was torn apart between her duties and her brother.

(This is a very bad time.)

Chifuyu gritted her teeth in frustration before finally making up her mind.

"Let's go Miss Yamada!"

"Wait is that Orimura-kun and the other personal IS users! What are they doing there we should call them back!"

Maya tried to chase after the wayward students but was stopped by Chifuyu.

"They can take care of themselves; let's ensure the safety of the students here first. The defense unit of the academy will aid the personal IS users."

Maya agreed to Chifuyu and the two instructors hurriedly ran to the IS academy command.

(Ichika, be careful.)

Behind Chifuyu's serious expression is a sister worrying for her little brother because she knew it deep in her heart that something very ominous awaits Ichika inside that flaming arena.

"ICHIKA!"

Houki once again called out to her childhood friend but was once again ignored.

(I won't let that happen, I'll protect everyone!)

Ichika entered the wrecked entrance of the arena, he fearlessly ran through the burning debris completely ignoring the screaming of his mind to turn back. Soon he arrived in the arena after passing through numerous burning obstacles while obtaining some minor cut and scratches.

(The arena is totally scorched.)

Flames nearly blanketed the entire sixth arena it was so fiery that it almost resembling the deepest parts of hell. The thick black smoke coming from the roaring flames filled the air like a miasma of disease making it hard for Ichika to breathe. But this didn't faze Ichika as he tirelessly looked all over the burning arena for the elusive being.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

An unearthly sound suddenly echoed throughout the arena, the flames started to receded and the smoke slowly clears the air. The surroundings slowly became clear.

"ICHIKA!"

The girls also braved the debris in the entrance and chased after Ichika.

"What the!"

Laura looked around and was shocked to see the sixth arena totally in its worst state.

"What are all of you doing here?"

Ichika suddenly turned to see his friends followed him here in the arena.

"You idiot, do you honestly think we'll let you do something reckless all alone!"

Houki suddenly grabbed Ichika by his shirt and angrily argued with him.

"Everyone we should get out of here right now!"

Charlotte anxiously said.

"All of you get out of here!"

Ichika raised his voice, his face showing extreme anger and his eyes glow an azure hue.

The girls flinched at the unusual change in Ichika.

"Ichika….."

Charlotte said with a slightly scared expression, even Laura who was strong emotionally also showed an expression of fright on seeing Ichika's odd behavior.

"….."

Kanzashi looked at Ichika with teary eyes, unable to figure out what could have made him react like this.

Ichika quickly noticed the expression of the girls; even he himself was feeling something strange about his suddenly behavior, his voice just now sounded different.

"S-Sorry, just all of you get out of here."

Ichika calmed himself down but the confusion in his voice was obvious.

"Ichika….."

Houki looked at Ichika with confusion and fear.

"What happened to you Ichika why are you suddenly so angry, we followed you here because you just ran off without even telling any of us!"

Rin said with an angry tone.

"We tried to get your attention but you just ignored us."

Cecilia said in a shaky tone.

Ichika was even more shocked by his actions but his trail of thought was stopped when he felt a massive presence above. Ichika slowly turned around and looked up.

(NO….)

Ichika looked in complete disbelief at what he saw, though covered by the smoke; the floating figure has a humanoid frame and two angelic wings.

(HUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

Suddenly, the smoke was cleared by a strong pulse. The flames all around the arena were put out at an instant and the smoke that filled the ruined amphitheater was blown away completely.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

The seven students were shocked at what they saw.

"What is that?"

Houki was shocked beyond belief.

Laura, Charlotte, Kanzashi, Cecilia and Rin widened their eyes in astonishment and fear.

(This can't be.)

Ichika clenched his fists as the scene that he is in now is the exact same scene in his nightmare, where he and this unknown entity faced each other.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMM)

The winged figure raised its left arm and suddenly a huge burst of light erupted from its palms, scattering across the academy.

(Scene Change)

"Miss Orimura all the students have been cleared away from the sixth arena and is proceeding smoothly to the bunkers."

"Good now give me a live feed on the sixth arena."

"Roger that."

The command was very busy right now as once again the IS academy is under attack. Everyone was dead nervous because the attacker this time isn't like the last, since this one destroyed the entire sixth arena in just a flash.

"What is that live feed taking so long!"

Chifuyu angrily screamed as her patience slowly runs out.

"Pardon Miss Orimura but there seems to be a very strong disruption on the satellite feed; also the temperature around the sixth arena seems to be rising really fast. It's already at 88°C and rising."

"WHAT!"

Chifuyu couldn't believe it; Maya also heard and nearly fell down of shock.

"HURRY UP WITH THAT LIVE FEED ALREADY!"

Chifuyu slammed the table so hard that the steel table bent.

(Orimura-sensei's really worried of her little brother.)

Maya looked at Chifuyu with a lot of concern.

"Live feed online."

At long last the live feed was back online and the command now has a clear vision on the sixth arena and what they saw petrified them.

"Is that an…."

Maya was frozen in place.

"An IS."

Chifuyu now regretted that she allowed her little brother to enter there.

(DAMMIT! I'M SO STUPID!)

Chifuyu cursed in her mind as the thought of Ichika and his friends facing that monstrosity plagued her mind.

(Scene Change)

"What is with this heat?"

Houki said in a weakened voice as the unusual heat levels purged her strength.

Kanzashi and Charlotte was already on all fours and nearly fainting, Laura, Houki, Rin and Cecilia fell down on their knees but Ichika managed to withstand the fatal heat as he remained on his feet. Good thing all of them managed to deploy there IS quick enough before they lost consciousness.

"Let's get out of here!"

The seven pilots flew with all haste away from the flaming attacker.

(HUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

But the intruder merely followed the students with its eyes but it also has other plans, its eyes glowed brightly and at the sudden a hazy yellow barrier trapped the seven students inside the arena.

"What the!"

Laura suddenly bumped into the strange barrier.

"Is this the arena's deflection shield?"

Rin asked Laura.

"No, it's from that thing."

Ichika looked back at the intruder who seems to be staring at them, observing how they react. The girls readied their weapons in case the intruder suddenly dashes at them.

(HUMMMMMMMMM)

The intruder tilted its head and crossed it arms as if waiting for something, staring at Ichika and his friends with its dreadful eyes.

(Can we survive a battle against this thing?)

The personal IS pilots is now in stare off against the enigmatic intruder. Ichika took a good look at the intruder; no doubt that it is intruder is an IS. Its frame is feminine but slightly taller than their IS; it has a slim figure with glowing rune-like markings adorning its chest, arms and legs. Its shoulders are embellished with an imposing half sun shoulder guard fitted on the both shoulders, its head has numerous flaming spikes pointing slightly backward making it look like it is wearing a fiery crown, from its back is its wide and flaming wings. Unlike most IS that possesses mechanical wings that function as thrusters, this IS has angel-like wings that disseminate flames around. This IS seem to have no mechanical features except its chest that looks like a core engine. Its face has no other features except its fiery eyes. But its most striking feature is the roaring flames surrounding it, the mysterious IS almost resembled a flying torch.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS let out an eerie sound, Ichika deployed [Yukihira] and readied his beam claw, Houki summoned both [Karaware] and [Amatsuki], Laura aimed her rail cannon, Charlotte deployed both her shotguns, Kanzashi opened all her missile pods, Rin deployed her blades and charged her [Ryuhou] and Cecilia aimed her rifle at the IS.

…

It was a long moment of silence, a very long moment, the longest 30 seconds of their life. Until….

(FLASH)

A wide beam came from the IS's left eye and blast towards the IS pilots.

"SPLIT UP!"

Ichika screamed and all of them scattered so they won't get hit by the attack. The attack missed but when it impacted the bleachers it completely destroyed that part that it hit.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM)

"What…"

Ichika was at a loss for words when he saw the power of the IS their up against. Its mere attack destroyed nearly half of the sixth arena. Ichika looked fearfully at the IS.

(I can't let that nightmare come true, I'll protect my friends.)

Ichika removed his terrified face and lunged head on against the IS without any plans of what he'll do but attack.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichika threw a powerful swing but to his surprise it was blocked by the IS's finger.

(Impossible)

Ichika was frozen stiff when his attack was blocked by a mere finger.

(HUMMMMM)

The IS flicked [Yukihira] and Ichika was sent reeling and slamming on the wall.

"ICHIKA!"

Charlotte went to Ichika side.

"Why you!"

Houki deployed all her [Fold-Out Armor] and dashed towards the mysterious IS. Kanzashi, Rin, Cecilia and Laura surrounded he IS and fired opened fire.

(BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM)

(ZIWWWWWWW)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

But the attacks of the students were rendered useless against the wings of the IS, as the angelic wings deflected every attack they throw at it.

"FIRE!"

Laura bombarded the IS with her rail cannon but the IS just used it wings to swat away the salvos.

"Go down!"

Cecilia deployed her BITS and launched a barrage of beams and missiles against their opponent but the IS swung its right wing and a wide stream of flames devoured Cecilia's attacks.

"Hieh!"

Cecilia shocked by the attack that she just froze in her place; luckily Rin dragged her away before the running flames razed her to dust.

"Don't daze off in a fight!"

Rin agrily scolded Cecilia who finally snapped out of her stupor.

"S-Sorry."

The IS aimed is sights on the fleeing Rin and Cecilia, it held out its left arm and aimed it at the fleeing pilots and a huge burst of yellowish beams burst towards Cecilia and Rin.

"AH!"

The tried avoiding the hellish rain of beams but the sheer amount of the beams overwhelmed the two as Rin and Cecilia sustained damage. The two lost consciousness as the damage started to set in.

"Cecilia! Rin!"

Kanzashi sped towards the two and caught them before they hit the ground. But Kanzashi was startled when the IS suddenly appeared right in front of her.

(HUMMMMMMMM)

The IS held its palm towards Kanzashi who was carrying both Cecilia and Rin.

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWW)

An invisible force pushed the three away and rammed them on the walls of the arena.

"You won't get away!"

Laura surged in with her beam sabers ready.

"AHHHH!"

Houki recovered and also dashed towards the IS with rage and ferocity.

The IS didn't even bother to dodge the furious attacks of both Houki and Laura, instead it blocked both with its fingers.

(CLANG)

The IS held Houki and Laura's weapons with its fingers. The two didn't stop there as Houki used her remaining free arm and swung her sword, Laura aimed her rail cannon at the IS.

(HUMMMM)

The body of the IS flared as it grabbed both Houki and Laura and flung them to the walls before the two could land their attacks. After it threw both Houki and Laura like ragdolls it turned to Charlotte who was helping Ichika up his feet, its body blaze with flames as it vanished.

"Ichika!Ichika! Are you alright?"

Ichika grimaced in pain first before standing up shakily.

"Charlotte…."

Ichika slowly stood up but saw the IS right above them.

(HUMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS raised its index finger up, energy started crackling on its fingers and the energy slowly grew into a sphere of condensed energy.

"CHARLOTTE MOVE!"

Ichika grabbed Charlotte and rushed away from their position. The IS looked at them as they flew away but it was futile when it threw the sphere it held, suddenly the spherical energy inflated and scattered into small darts of energy.

"Kuh!"

Ichika activated his [Reiraku Byakuya] shield and blocked the rain of energy darts.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Both Charlotte and Ichika emerged from the smoke of the explosion, the two looked around but found the IS gone.

"Where is it?"

Charlotte spoke in a nervous tone as she scanned the surroundings.

"Keep your eyes open Charl."

Ichika and Charlotte went back-to-back as they readied their weapons. Their sensors picked off not a trail of the IS, like it vanished from existence.

"It just vanished."

Charlotte whispered at Ichika but after she said the hundreds of spheres suddenly appeared out of nowhere and surrounded both her and Ichika.

"Charl cover!"

"Right!"

Ichika used his [Reiraku Byakuya] shield and Charlotte deployed her energy shield and protected each other from the bombardment.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Ichika and Charlotte emerged from the explosion but soon were assaulted by another swarm of attacks from the IS.

"It's too fast Ichika!"

Charlotte didn't even have enough time to pull out any of her weapons even if she had [Rapid Switch], she could only rely on her energy barrier to keep herself safe from the tirelessly attacks.

"Hang in there Charl!"

Ichika being one of the fastest utilized his speed to avoid the attacks but he still have to use the [Reiraku Byakuya] shield because the attacks are relentless.

(We can't even see it.)

Ichika could only see glimpses of their enemy as it move in an uncanny speed. It almost like it's circling the arena while throwing these attacks repeatedly at them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichika tried shooting it down with his particle cannon but the enemy just eluded Ichika's attacks effortlessly or more likely the attacks didn't even come close.

(HUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS appeared above the arena, the rune-like markings on its body started to glow intensely.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS crossed its arms above its head, energy started to center above it, the wings of the IS spread out even more.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGG)

A gigantic ball of fire suddenly burst out above its crossed arms.

"This is bad…"

"ICHIKA!"

Ichika turned around when heard Houki's voice.

"HOUKI!"

After recovering Houki stood up and went to Ichika's side, Laura followed and then Kanzashi and lastly Rin and Cecilia who just became conscious.

"This power isn't normal even for an IS!"

Charlotte stared in complete fear and disbelief as the IS right above them is about to hurl a gigantic ball of flames at them.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi could only stare as the balls of flames grew larger almost becoming as big as the arena.

"EVERYONE LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Ichika was the first to snap out of his daze. The girls also became aware of the danger and followed Ichika as he flew away right to the energy barrier blanketing the arena.

"Well breakthrough using [Reiraku Byakuya]!"

Ichika activated his [Byakushiki]'s [One-Off Ability]. Ichika then thrust his sword towards the barrier; the barrier cracked but didn't break. Things don't play in favor of Ichika right now as the barrier withstood [Reiraku Byakuya], but the worse is yet to come.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS above uncrossed its arms now its holding the ball of fire that is now at the size of the entire arena.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

The girls froze in dread as the IS threw down the fiery sphere.

(Byakushiki, please give me the power to protect everyone.)

Ichika now sought the help of his IS and she didn't fail him.

(As you wish.)

Ichika heard a woman's voice that he is very familiar with.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichika's IS blaze as [Reiraku Byakuya] flared even stronger, the barrier started to crack and finally.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKK)

Ichika broke through.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

Ichika's voice snapped the girls out of their shock and followed Ichika out of the doomed arena. Luckily all of them made it out in time, as the sphere descended and collided with the arena…..

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMM)

A very huge explosion erupted on the IS academy, flames shot up the skies as if a super volcano blew up, the entire sixth arena was flattened so as other buildings in near proximity, luckily all the students were under the academy's bunkers and away from this explosion. The entire academy shook.

….

"Kuhh!"

Ichika staggered as he stood up. He remembers that he and his friends crashed because of that huge explosion, they were caught up with the shockwave and their IS weren't able to withstand it and crashed. His vision was a bit blurred because of the pain he's feeling when he crashed but soon his sight started to return and was surprised to see the entire sixth arena flattened on the ground so as the buildings near it. It was like someone dropped a nuke on it.

"This can't be true…"

Ichika's voice became shaky with fear.

(Oh but it is.)

Ichika heard an unfamiliar voice it wasn't [Byakushiki]'s voice nor Setsura's; he frantically looked around but saw nothing only the wreckage around him.

(What's the matter? Is your eyes unable to see me?)

The voice was feminine and has a taunting tone to it.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

(How disappointing….)

The IS suddenly appeared right in front of him. Ichika looked fearfully and angrily at the flaming IS.

"Was it you?"

Ichika redeployed [Yukihira Nigita] in its beam form.

(Yes, it is me.)

A woman's voice could be heard from the IS.

"Pilot of this IS, answer me why are you doing this?"

Ichika angrily said as his face showed utter rage.

(Pilot? Now, now I don't need a weak being to control me.)

Ichika's eyes widened at what he heard.

(Could it be that…..)

(Yes, exactly as you think.)

Ichika was now even ready to lunge at the enemy, but if he did will he even be able to scratch it or rather can he even get close. Just by looking at it or rather at her, Ichika knows he is no match; he just saw the power of this IS first hand.

(Your fear, your uncertainty, your despair, I can feel it.)

The voice echoed on Ichika's mind.

"ICHIKA!"

Houki surged in and went in between the two.

"Houki? What are you doing get out of here!"

Ichika angrily screamed at Houki. Houki doesn't seem to get why Ichika was so angry at her and didn't budge an inch.

(HUMMMMMMM)

The IS pointed its finger at Houki and Ichika. The runes on its body started to glow and then energy started to concentrate on the tip of its finger. And then a wide stream of flames shot out heading towards Houki and Ichika.

"MOVE!"

Ichika and Houki sped away from the trajectory of the beam. Ichika and Houki distanced themselves from the IS, but were very surprised when they saw the IS already behind them.

"…..!"

"…..!"

Ichika and Houki swung their weapons in reflex but the IS took both their blades.

(HUMMMMM)

[Yukihira] and [Amatsuki] grinds at the armor of the IS but it didn't pierce through no matter how hard they push.

(HUMMMMMMMMM)

The IS flared its eyes, then it grabbed both Houki and Ichika's blades with its hands and slowly pushed it back.

([Yukihira] didn't pierce through!)

Ichika tried pushing back but the strength of this IS was overpowering his strength.

(This IS is too strong!)

Houki also tried to push back but was outmatched like Ichika.

The IS grabbed the weapons of both Houki and Ichika, the strong grip of the IS prevented the two from breaking off to escape no matter how hard they struggle.

"Kuh!"

Houki swung [Karaware] at the IS but the same result like their first attack, [Karaware] just grinded at the armor of the IS.

"…."

Houki couldn't believe the durability of this IS, for it to withstand [Yukihira Nigita] at full force while not even blocking it.

"Houki break away!"

Ichika aimed his beam claw at the IS just as Houki released [Amatsuki].

(BOOOOOOOOOOM)

Ichika was able to break away because the IS finally released [Yukihira] from its grip. Both Houki and Ichika thought that the IS had finally been defeated. But….

(HUMMMMMMMMM)

The IS appeared behind the two, both to Ichika and Houki's surprise. Out of instinct they attack but the IS swung its wings and knocked both of them away.

"Kuh!"

Houki summoned back [Amatsuki] and proceeded to rain down attacks against the IS, while Ichika dived in the tried to cut off the movements of the IS. But the IS didn't even move an inch and took Houki's attacks, when Ichika dove and tried to aim a slash at the IS, the machine merely raised its right hand and blocked [Yukihira] with its index finger.

"…."

"…."

Ichika and Houki started to feel despair.

(HUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM)

The right eye of the IS started to glow and release a wide beam.

"MOVE AWAY!"

Houki and Ichika barely evaded the beam, right after its first attack the IS spread its wings. It wings burst into flames.

(HUMMMMMMMMM)

The IS released a rain of feather-like beams towards Ichika and Houki.

"Houki get behind me!"

Houki got behind Ichika as she activated [Kenran Butō] and replenished Ichika's energy levels. Ichika then activated the shield mode of his [Reiraku Byakuya].

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Luckily the shield saved the two but the energy levels of [Byakushiki] plummeted down at the relentless rain.

(The shield won't hold!)

Ichika started to grimace as the shield began to crack and waver. But he refused to give up he stood his ground and never let go as the memories of his nightmare started to plague his mind, he became even more determined to fight and protect the academy.

"Ichika I can't activate [Kenran Butō] anymore!"

Houki continuously supported Ichika's energy levels but soon [Akatsubaki]'s ability to sustain [Kenran Butō] started to fail until it finally stopped.

"Houki break away!"

"NO! I won't leave you here!"

Houki resisted Ichika's request as the tears started to well on Houki's eyes.

(I'm not strong enough. I can't protect everyone. I failed.)

Those words rang on Ichika's mind as the [Reiraku Byakuya] shield cracked even more.

(Don't fight by yourself Ichika.)

A familiar voice echoed on Ichika's mind. He suddenly felt relieved that he heard her voice again.

(Byakushiki)

(Remember what we said, you are never alone. There are persons who will always support you.)

With those last words from his IS, Ichika's resolve flared bright than before as he forced back the relentless attack even with his shield on the verge of breaking. Houki also marveled at his determination to fight and concentrated even harder and then [Kenran Butō] once again activated.

"It activated…thanks [Akatsubaki]"

Houki smiled at herself as she felt a warm sensation coming from her IS, like [Akatsubaki] was responding to her wishes.

"Thanks for the refill Houki!"

Ichika smiled back at his childhood friend as the [Reiraku Byakuya] shield was back to full power and glowed even brighter. Now the relentless attack of the IS was being thwarted by Ichika's energy shield.

"I won't sit back here and be a damsel in distress. I'm heading out Ichika!"

"Sure Houki!"

Houki got her fire back as she pulled out her [Thousand Pierces] and sped away from Ichika, she activated her [Fold-Out Armor] and used [Ignition Boost] to circled the IS while firing her weapon.

"KUH!"

But Houki attacks were being rendered useless, when a hazy flaming shield devoured all of Houki attacks. The IS stopped its barrage on Ichika and turned its attention to Houki.

(HUMMMMMMMMM)

The IS swung its hand sideways and a barrage of flaming crescents started pursuing Houki.

"What? They're beams but how can they track me?"

Houki was too late to summon her swords as the crescent closed in on her. But a black IS appeared right between Houki and the scorching attacks.

"Stop fooling around Houki!"

Laura defended Houki from the attacks with her [AIC].

"LAURA!"

Ichika suddenly went to the two.

"ICHIKA! Are you alright?"

Laura worriedly looked at Ichika.

"Yeah, me and Houki did well in defending ourselves."

Ichika said those words with confidence while looking at Houki. Houki also returned a smile.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS extended it left arm forward, flames started concentrate at its palm slowly forming a concentrated sphere of condensed flames. But suddenly the IS crushed the sphere and then numerous tornadoes made of flames sped towards Laura, Houki and Ichika.

"Everyone split up!"

Ichika screamed as both Houki and Laura accelerated away from the path of the flaming tornadoes. But the tornadoes bent and pursued them.

"WHAT!"

Houki looked back as she was being pursued by three flaming tornadoes.

"What kind of IS are we dealing with?"

Laura barely evaded the tornadoes that restlessly pursue her.

"Kuh!"

Ichika used [Double Ignition Boost] and was able to effectively evade the surges of the fiery tornadoes but the damned tornadoes never stopped chasing after him.

"What can I do to stop this?"

Ichika couldn't use his energy shield since his energy levels can easily be exhausted, so he concentrated and activated [Reiraku Byakuya]. [Byakushiki] glowed like it was being surrounded by flames; he flew upward and made a sharp turn downwards when he noticed that the tornadoes are tailing him.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Ichika sliced through the tornadoes, because the flaming tornadoes are made of energy [Yukihira] simply cut through them.

"Right!"

Ichika then surged straight towards the IS to try and cut it down, but….

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS extended its right arm, energy started to crackle around and finally releasing a swirling beam of both flames and lightning that violently and roared towards Ichika.

"ICHIKA!"

"ICHIKA!"

Houki and Laura who was still being pursued by the tornadoes looked in horror as Ichika walked straight to the mouth of the attack. But Ichika evaded it and circled around torrent heading towards the IS.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichika then performed an overhead slash as he got close enough. The IS blocked it with its index finger again but Ichika followed up his attack with his beam claw aimed at the IS's chest.

(CLANG)

But the IS once again thwarted Ichika's attack as it grabbed the beam claw just inches away from piercing its chest.

(I commend your efforts young human, but….)

The voice of the IS reverberated in Ichika's mind again. Ichika winced in shock as the voice was slowly causing him to lose strength.

"What's happening?"

Ichika muttered as his strength is slowly being swept away. The IS flung Ichika full force to the ground but someone caught him before he crashed.

(FLASH)

Rin caught Ichika just seconds before he crashed, then two figures appeared behind the IS.

"We won't let you harm our friends!"

Cecilia fired her [Starlight MkIII] and promptly deployed her BITS and launched a barrage.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY!"

Charlotte fired her shotguns repeated at the IS.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM)

Explosions and smoke covered the area where the IS was floating as both Charlotte and Cecilia rained down their attacks at the enemy IS.

"EVERYONE CLEAR AWAY!"

Kanzashi appeared above the IS as she unleashed all her missiles at one go.

[Mountain Storm]

The missile came roaring down like dragons and exploding violently at contact with their target.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

An even bigger explosion erupts in the air.

All the seven pilots ganged up again, all of them have recovered and now ready to fight.

"Are you guys alright?"

Ichika looked at his friends with a worried face.

"Don't worry Ichika, I can take it."

Houki said with a lot of confidence in her words.

"Ichika-san a lady isn't weak all time."

Cecilia spoke with a lot of poise in her voice.

"Who do you think we are; we're representative candidates we're trained for this."

Rin gave Ichika an energetic smile.

"We can keep up Ichika, don't worry about us."

Charlotte smiled with sureness.

"Focus on the fight Ichika and don't fret about us."

Laura confidently smirked at her "wife".

"We'll do our best."

Kanzashi said a bit louder this time also with a very confident smile on her visage.

Ichika knew his friends were right and focused on the fight.

"Right!"

Ichika gained a newfound strength and morale as he brandished [Yukihira Nigita].

(FLASH)

The eyes of the IS gleamed from inside the smoke cloud it's in.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS lets out a very loud humming sound, heat soon started to rise as the personal IS pilots felt the temperature rising once again. The smoke soon dispersed when the wings of the IS spread while releasing golden flames from its frame.

"Guess it's not over yet."

Ichika tightened his grip over [Yukihira Nigita]. The girls also readied themselves for any unexpected attacks from the enemy IS.

(Again you impress me with your tenacity.)

The eerie voice of the IS rang in Ichika's mind again.

"…."

Ichika looked at his friends who don't seem to hear the voice of the IS.

(I guess I'm the only one who hears this voice.)

Ichika thought.

(Of course, you're the only one who can hear me.)

Ichika winced at the abrupt voice of the IS.

The clouds above started dispersing at the unusual rise in the temperature, the flames around the IS became even larger and larger. Its wings started to grow even more angelic as the feathers on them became clear. The rune-like marking around the IS's body glowed radiantly, then the flames started to form a ring-like symbol.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The seven pilots stared in disbelief as they bear witness to the unusual power of this enigmatic IS. The flames engulfing the IS became even larger and more burned more violently. The ring-like symbol behind the IS flashed very brightly as it released a wide ring of energy. The flames soon receded and returned back inside the IS, the temperature stabilized once more. But this didn't lead to a peaceful event as the IS swiped it hands from side to side and unleashed hundreds of flaming sphere at them.

"Split up!"

The seven pilots separated and evaded the spheres but the attacks trailed them close since it was moving as fast as they are.

(HUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM)

The IS chased extended its hand sidewards, energy crackled violently in its palms and formed into flaming spears. The IS then threw both on the IS pilots.

"Our enemy isn't giving us a break!"

Rin frustratingly screamed as she saw more attacks rained down on them. The destruction on the academy is now increasing in an alarming rate. The attack of the IS hit several buildings and demolished several facilities.

"The academy's getting pounded; let's move the battle away from here!"

Ichika said in the communicator. The girls readily agreed and proceeded to fly away from the academy. The IS followed them while throwing relentless attacks at them.

"This should be far enough."

The seven pilots stopped fleeing when they got to the sea and now turned against the IS.

"Our turn!"

Houki quickly turned around and unleashed a barrage of beams from both her swords, Laura hovered down as she unleashed a rain of salvos on the IS, Charlotte summoned her rapid fire weapons and made a target out of the enemy IS, Rin unleashed her [Ryuhou] cannons, Cecilia deployed her BITS and engaged the IS in multiple directions, Kanzashi reload her missiles and threw more missiles at the IS and Ichika used her particle cannon and fired at the IS.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

But the attacks of the students were in vain when the wings of the IS deflected the attacks. The students stopped their attacks when they saw it was pointless.

"Those blasted wings, our attacks can't reach it because of those wings!"

Laura became frustrated as their effort was pointless.

"What kind of IS is this, I have never seen as IS like this. The abilities that it possesses are very unnatural."

Charlotte put on a very serious expression as she stared at the IS.

The IS merely floated without moving an inch. Looking at the IS surrounding it with its omniscient vision.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The eyes of the IS flared like the flames of hell, its chest started to glow intensely as energy radiated to every part of the IS. The runes marking its body started glow brightly as the exterior of the IS shone like a metal heated in intense temperatures.

"What power, can we even beat this monster."

Ichika muttered as he put on a very grim face.

(Admirable, you and your comrades are very tenacious. You humans really have learned to control our little sisters effectively. But….)

The voice of the IS once again echoed in Ichika's mind.

("Sisters"?)

(You humans amaze me, but in the same time, annoy me.)

The IS spread its flaming wings, it raised its left arm. The energy seemed to be reverberating in the IS body and flowing to its left arm.

(I will show you what we, the IS can really do.)

The voice of the IS now sounded angry. The energy grew into a gigantic flaming ball, the heat coming from the IS started the scour the air and even the sea below started to boil. As the sphere grew, the temperature also rose as the sea below started to boil even more and the air started to singe.

"This is bad…"

Ichika's serious face darkened even more as their opponent gave him a glimpse of its power.


	13. Chapter 13: The Flaming Angel

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: Damned school always giving me a ton of headaches but still I managed to write this in the process of thinking about the future happenings in this story, but I will assure everyone that action and battles will be plentiful. Thanks for the reviews dear readers, really helps me a lot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 13:

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS threw the flaming sphere to the personal IS users.

"Kuh!"

The seven pilots accelerated as far from the attacks as they can but when the condensed flames collided with the sea, a hellish detonation erupted. The explosion was so powerful that it caused a strong earthquake, it spat out flames that vaporized a large portion of the waters and temporarily bathe the surroundings with a blinding embrace.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

"….."

Ichika stared in fear as the attack of the IS nearly evaporated half the waters surrounding the academy. The IS fixed its gaze on Ichika, almost smiling at the fear his face is portraying.

(Fear, your race is rife with it.)

The IS appeared behind Ichika, its movement was so silent and so fast that the hyper sensors failed to even notice it.

"….."

Ichika couldn't move his fear and despair gripped his body. He could only grasp [Yukihira] but cannot swing because of his uncertainty.

(Power that is beyond humanity scares them. How typical, perhaps I expected too much.)

The IS sounded disappointed and disinterested. Ichika felt something coming his way, he dashed upward just in time to evade the wings of the IS from cleaving him in half. Ichika's fear was getting the best of him as he could only stare at the IS and cannot even muster the courage to attack.

"….."

Ichika's words came out as silent sounds, as he couldn't get over the fear that plagues his mind.

(I'm starting to wonder why your race was able to make our sisters submit…)

The wings of the IS unleashed streams of flames, rings of force erupted from its frame, shuddering the earth and sky with every pulse.

(But this folly ends now. I will put an end to your worthless charade…burn to the ground!)

The wings of the IS spat out towering streams of inferno and it let out a wild shriek.

(GYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH)

The IS released a swarm of flaming beams towards Ichika. But instead of eluding the attacks, Ichika just hopelessly stared at the coming inferno, despaired at his lack of power.

(I'm hopeless…)

Ichika thought as he lost his grip on [Yukihira].

But….

Ichika opened and eyes and saw he wasn't in the battle anymore, he found himself in a white field where snow dropped gently from the skies. Ichika was once again dumfounded by the sight around him but the surprise doesn't end here for him.

(Hug)

He felt an embrace from behind. Ichika looked down and saw two pale white hands intimately wrapping his body.

"You idiot."

A soft but stern voice suddenly rang on Ichika's ears. But he didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"Setsura….."

"Didn't Byakushiki and I say that you are not weak."

Setsura's voice had a sad tone to it as she spoke. Her hug tightens on Ichika's body.

"I'm worthless; I'm weak and always will be."

Ichika's voice full of self-loathing and disappointment, he hopelessly hung his head in despair as he clenched his fist hard.

"No!"

Setsura appeared in front of him and looked up to him with teary eyes, seeing her like this made Ichika snap out of his depressing daze.

"I'm not-"

Before Ichika could finish, Setsura embraced him again. Setsura was now on the verge of crying because she too feels Ichika's despair.

(Sob)

Setsura started sobbing; Ichika was moved by Setsura's feelings, on how she cares for him. He slowly let his hands envelop the small girl's body.

"It hurts us to see you like this."

Setsura looked up to Ichika and longingly stared at him with tearful eyes. Ichika couldn't help but feel even more ashamed of his lack of power.

"You are a fool."

Ichika looked up and saw a white knight walking towards him and Setsura, It was Byakushiki.

"Do you think that everyone you see is innately strong, no, each one of them worked their way to where they are now and none of them is free of weakness. Including your sister."

At the mention of Chifuyu, Ichika's eyes lit up. Setsura released Ichika from her embraced and stood to the side as she let Byakushiki talk some senses to their master.

"Your sister was weak, she had a lot of weakness when she was starting out but she persevered to overcome them to become strong as she is now."

Ichika was speechless but he realized the meaning of Byakushiki's words.

"She persevered so that she can be strong, because she has a reason to be strong. Because she had someone she wanted to protect."

Ichika's eyes widened upon hearing those words, it was like his sister's words. Ichika started to remember his sister when she said those words to him.

(Chifuyu-nee is really strong.)

(No, I'm weak.)

(What are you saying Chifuyu-nee, you're strong!)

(No Ichika, I'm weak but I will persevere to become strong, because I have a reason to be strong.)

(Then what is the reason Chifuyu-nee?)

(The reason? I want to protect someone, someone very important to me.)

Chifuyu's smile was etched in Ichika's mind. When she said those words, they were no doubts or hesitation to it. His sister meant every word she said. Ichika's despaired face disappeared, his troubled expression now calmed down.

"I will ask you this again Ichika Orimura, why do you desire power?"

Byakushiki asked that question again. Ichika opened his eyes, Byakushiki and Setsura saw the newfound determination flared in eyes. Byakushiki and Setsura smiled because they already knew what his response will be.

"I will protect everyone!"

Ichika declared with pride and determination.

Setsura and Byakushiki held out their hands towards Ichika.

"Then open your heart and let us fight alongside you."

Ichika held both their hands without hesitation.

"LET'S GO!"

Ichika woke up and returned to the real world, his eyes saw the roaring attacks of the IS heading towards him. But unlike a while ago, he didn't stay idle and just despaired over his weakness. Ichika summoned back [Yukihira Nigata], with eyes full of resolve, he rushed forward and brave through the surging inferno.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Ichika spun through the running flames and sped his way to the IS.

"I won't let you do as you please!"

Ichika threw a forceful vertical slash but the IS blocked his swing again with its finger.

"Guhhh!"

But Ichika didn't yield, this time he pushed on, he forcefully pressed down [Yukihira] even though he was completely outmatched.

(Stubborn…..)

The IS pushed it finger and Ichika was sent flying, but the boy didn't stay idle he immediately recovered and accelerated towards the IS again. This time he made a powerful thrust aimed at the IS's chest, but again the IS grabbed [Yukihira] before it can make a hit.

(Why do you continue, it is futile….)

But despite the words of discouragement of the IS, Ichika pushed on. The thrusters of [Byakushiki] roared even stronger as it released a lot of energy; Ichika forced his sword onward.

(Crackle)

The showdown between two forces released a wave of energy in the skies. Ichika pushed as hard as he can but his opponent doesn't seem to be putting much strength in its grip on its Ichika's weapon, in other words it effortlessly thwarted Ichika's attack.

(A vain attempt…)

But after its haughty remark, the IS is beginning to sense that its opponent is slowly pushing; bit by bit Ichika was gaining strength.

(HUMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS spun and threw a powerful roundhouse kick on Ichika's body sending him speeding down to the waters.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS chased after the nearly unconscious Ichika but sudden red flash got between Ichika and the IS.

"I don't think so!"

(CLASH)

Houki blocked the IS. The deadlock of [Akatsubaki] and the IS only lasted seconds as the supreme strength of the enemy overwhelmed the [Akatsubaki].

(HUMMMMMMMMMMM)

It pried both [Amatsuki] and [Karaware] from Houki's hands and flung her away.

(BAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAMBAM)

Several shot ricocheted off the IS carapace.

"You can't put us down that easily!"

Charlotte used [Ignition Boost] and tryingly maintained its distance from the IS.

(HUMMMMMM)

But Charlotte's efforts were in vain as the IS quickly closed the distance she made.

"Ahh!"

The IS's left eye glowed very brightly it then released a condensed beam towards Charlotte. Luckily Charlotte deployed her energy shield but it too was in vain as the IS's attack broke through Charlotte's shield.

"Ahhhhh!"

Charlotte was thrown off course because of the impact. But the assault on the IS didn't end right there, Laura and Rin relentlessly fired their weapons on the IS.

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

But sadly none of the efforts of both Laura and Rin bore results because the wings of the IS swatted all of the projectiles before they could even impact.

"Alright, if range isn't going to work….."

Laura switched weapons from her rail cannon to her beam saber.

"Then we might engage it in close range!"

Rin combined [Souten Gagetsu]. Laura and Rin then surged full force towards the hostile IS.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMM)

Rin made a downward smash aimed at the IS's head, but the IS stopped Rin's attack with one finger. Laura took advantage of the situation and surged on with her sabers ready to slice.

(HUMMMMMM)

Sensing Laura approaching from behind, the IS kicked Rin away swooped down on Laura while delivering a smashing knee to her chest.

"Kuhhh!"

Laura was sent down crashing but luckily Cecilia managed to catch her on time, Kanzashi dashed towards the IS while initiating her [Mountain Storm].

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

Despite the barrage, the IS doesn't seem to be fazed by the hits it's taking.

(HUMMMMMMMMM)

The IS pointed it right hand to Kanzashi.

(PIWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

The IS bombed Kanzashi with a tireless rain of flaming spheres.

"KANZASHI!"

Ichika shielded Kanzashi from the bombardment. Houki and Rin suddenly appeared behind the IS and threw their attacks.

"""Go down!"""

Houki and Rin roared at the same time, but the wings of the IS swiped both of them away before they could come close.

"Not yet!"

Houki recovered, she activated [Kenran Butō] and then deployed all her [Fold-Out Armor] and surged full speed against the IS. Houki slashed downward then followed up her initial attack with a flurry of slashes from varying angles. But the IS took all those attacks and only sustain scratches, it then countered with the kick which Houki blocked.

"Don't underestimate us!"

Houki's eyes were oozing with rage as she hindered the IS's attack.

(HUMMMMMMMM)

As if irritated with Houki's persistence, the IS pushed its kick with such force that the [Akatsubaki] was thrown off.

(CRACKLE)

The IS expanded its wings and unleashed a six massive streams of flames pursuing Houki.

"Houki!"

Charlotte dragged Houki away but the flaming streams chased them.

"Charlotte break off!"

Houki and Charlotte flew in opposite directions but they were still chased by the flames.

"They just won't stop."

No matter how much Houki tried to lure off the streams of flames but the persistent attacks continued to chase her down.

"Guhhhh!"

Luckily Houki managed to lure the flames to colliding with each other by flying in erratic motions.

"That was a close call."

Houki muttered as the fatigue slowly caught up with her.

Charlotte on the other hand is having a hard time trying to shake off the flames. Since her IS is not as fast as [Akatsubaki] or [Byakushiki], she had a lot of trouble trying to eluded the stream of flames that boasts a speed near to [Byakushiki].

"I can't keep this up…."

Charlotte now had a few close calls as the attacks only missed her by a little. But soon the flames surrounded Charlotte, cutting off any route she may use to escape. Charlotte was now caged by the swirling flames.

"CHARLOTTE!"

Laura saw Charlotte's dire situation and tried to help but was thrown off course as five flaming spheres hit her.

"AHHH!"

The IS then appeared above Laura and smashed down a kick on Laura's shoulders, sending the reeling German down. Kanzashi came slashing with her halberd against the IS but was cleaved aside by its wings. The IS soon glanced at Charlotte who was trapped inside a fiery cage, the IS raised its arm in front and slowly clenched its hand. The flames that imprison Charlotte also started to contract aiming to burn her to dust.

(FLASH)

A blue flash suddenly came slashing and diffused the flames that imprisoned Charlotte.

"ICHIKA!"

Charlotte exclaimed in joy as she was rescued by her "prince". Ichika then turned to Charlotte with a confident smile on his face. The others also joined the two after they recovered. Meanwhile the IS stared at them, not doing anything as if it was waiting for them.

"That IS exceeds all of us in power and speed."

Rin anxiously said.

"Not only that its attacks are overwhelming powerful, this IS can already bring down a nation by itself."

Cecilia said in a stupefied manner.

"So what's the plan?"

Charlotte solemnly asked.

"We can't go toe-to-toe against it since it overpowers us by a mile."

Houki said in a frustrated tone.

"Also, we sustained damages from our confrontations against it. Our performance might be dampened if we continued to fight while we sustained critical damage."

Laura spoke in her soldier tone.

"Well what do we do now?"

Kanzashi meekly said as she turned to Ichika.

Ichika who was quiet the entire time just looked at the IS who also was watching them.

"Ichika!"

Houki raised her voice a little and that got Ichika's attention.

"Yeah Houki?"

"What's the plan?"

Ichika didn't reply then but he then smirked as he thought of something.

"That IS surpasses all of us in terms of strength and speed, but we have one advantage. Our numbers. If we work together then we may have a chance even though were badly outmatched. The power types will try to immobilize the IS at close range and the range types will provide support from a distance. How's that?"

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

The girls seemed to have no objection as they smirked at Ichika.

"If no one objects then let's get to it."

Ichika confidently said.

The girls noticed the confidence in Ichika, something about him has changed. The girls couldn't really tell what it is but they somehow found it, attractive.

"Ichika, ummmmm…what happened to you. You seem to have a lot of sureness in you."

Houki timidly said while desperately trying to contain a blush.

"I can't afford to be weak every time, I'm the man here and it's my duty to protect all of you."

A very determined declaration came out of Ichika's mouth. The girls couldn't help but blush in happiness when he said "I will protect all of you". His face bloomed with such willpower that it also empowered the girls with his newfound strength.

(Ichika, you really are a man now.)

Houki looked passionately at Ichika.

(Ichika-san, you're so cool.)

Cecilia blushed when she laid eyes on Ichika's resolute expression.

(What is with this guy's smile, ever since we were in middle school…)

Rin could only stare when Ichika's charms snagged her like the rest.

(I can't be like this in a middle of a fight…)

Charlotte who was terrified just a while ago now completely forgot about her life-threatening experience and now put on an expression of a high school girl trying to muster her courage to confess.

(As expected of my wife.)

Laura made a proud face but her blush still persisted on her face.

(Is this why Ichika is so popular?)

Kanzashi became even redder as she continued to stare at Ichika's face.

"Are you guys ready?"

The girls snapped out of their love-struck daze and became a bit panicky.

"Yeah, were good to go Ichika."

The personal IS pilots of the IS academy has renewed their morale; they now face their opponent with unwavering courage.

From a distance, the IS seemed to know that the personal IS pilots are ready to throw down once again, so it spread it wings in response.

(The obstinacy of this race really piques my interest.)

The IS burst into flames and dashed towards the students at full speed.

"Let's go!"

The seven pilots also surged towards their opponent.

The sky has now become a battlefield for the mighty machines.

(Scene Change)

The IS academy command was in disarray. The explosion that shook the academy caused temporary power cut-offs. But now everyone in the command has recovered and now back to monitoring the battle between the personal IS users and the IS.

"Notify elite seniors to support the personal IS pilots at once."

Chifuyu was very anxious; contrary to her relaxed demeanor she was very touchy right now.

"Roger that!"

Maya who now sat in one of the computers quickly contacted the senior elites. Soon a wide holo-screen appeared as Maya established a contact to the senior elites.

"Shock troops you are now cleared to aid the personal IS users!"

[That may be a problem]

"W-Why?

[There's seems to be an invisible barrier preventing us from getting out of the academy and breaking through it is out of the question, our weapons can't even scratch this barrier.]

"What!?"

Maya was shocked. Chifuyu was ticked off even more when she heard that.

"A barrier around the academy?"

"Miss Yamada, scan and identify the unknown barrier and find any alternative routes of escape."

Chifuyu said in a clearly furious voice.

"Ah alright!"

Maya quickly performed a full scan of the energy field surrounding the academy. After the scan what she reported didn't please Chifuyu at all.

"The barrier is surroundings the entire academy even under the ground, in other words it's surrounding the academy in a sphere."

(That IS caused…)

Chifuyu punched the table and it quickly bent to her deadly attack, the other staff who saw Chifuyu's furious reaction were struck with fear.

(Ichika…..)

Chifuyu's worried even more for her little brother, he out there facing off against something that is capable of laying a nation to waste. The thought of Ichika being badly hurt already was a heart breaker for Chifuyu and the thought of him getting killed out there was even heavier on Chifuyu's heart.

[Miss Orimura!]

A transmission suddenly opened up, it was from Sarashiki Tatenashi who was flying with the senior elites.

"What are you doing there you're supposed to be with the students in the bunkers!"

Maya was completely confused so she reacted that way. But Chifuyu seem to know what the student council president was up to.

"Do you have something in mind?"

Chifuyu spoke with a hint of hope in her voice.

[I think I can break through the barrier.]

"What! Really? But by what means, your IS doesn't have enough firepower to breakthrough."

Maya was in an excited mood today as every word she utters always carries a lot of surprise.

[If I use my [Lance of Mistilteinn] in conjunction with my [Aqua Crystal] at full power I may be able to penetrate the barrier.]

"But that present a problem, after you pull that off then you'll be fighting with little or no energy left and it'll be only you who will be able to escape the barrier."

Chifuyu said while crossing her arms.

[It's better than nothing.]

Chifuyu ruminated for a moments before cracking a smirk.

"Alright Sarashiki, do what you can."

[Hai!]

Tatenashi happily giggled.

"Miss Orimura isn't that too risky I mean to send one student to aid the hard-pressed pilots fighting that IS."

Maya anxiously voiced her worries.

But Chifuyu doesn't seem to mind the petty details as she looked at Maya with a serious gaze.

"We don't have much choice; at this rate if we don't send help to those students I fear what may happen to them."

With that statement, Maya could only nod and go back to her work.

Chifuyu now resumed her poker face and hid her explosive emotions, but inside the calm mask she put on, her extremely agitated and enraged self was ready to throw a tantrum.

(Tabane, what are you trying to do?)

Chifuyu thought while her aura unconsciously leaked out and filled the entire IS academy command center.

(Scene Change)

Tatenashi Sarashiki deployed her lance. She pointed the watery weapon to the barrier that kept them imprisoned.

"[Aqua Crystal] full power. Activating [Lance of Mistilteinn]."

The [Mysterious Lady] was surrounded by a shelled of swirling waters. The energy started to concentrate on the lance; soon the glow of the lance became even brighter as it now gave off a strong bluish light.

(Hold on Ichika, Kanzashi and everyone. I'm coming.)

With a shrill sound the lance expanded and turned into an even bigger lance. Water started to churn violently around the enlarged frame of the weapon, almost looking like a drill made of water.

"[Lance of Mistilteinn]"

The large lance surged forward and drilled the barrier. At first the barrier was resistant to the piercing of Tatenashi's attack, but it soon cracked as Tatenashi pushed even harder.

(Just a little bit more.)

The energy level of the [Mysterious Lady] started to dropped but the barrier still was intact. The gigantic lance seemed to be losing it power as Tatenashi lost more energy.

(Please just a bit more, allow me to help my friends.)

Tatenashi's pleas seemed to have been answered, she felt a touch on her shoulders and the suddenly.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK KKKKKKKKKKKKKKK)

The barrier was torn apart and Tatenashi was able to escape.

(Ufufufufufufu! [Mysterious Lady] you're very dependable.)

Tatenashi chuckled happily.

But she soon looked back and saw the barrier quickly mended itself, sealing the academy once again.

"So this is what Miss Orimura said that I'm the only one who can get out."

Tatenashi made a tired smile; she looked at her energy level and saw it at 234.

"That's still enough; I'll just ask Houki-chan later."

Tatenashi accelerated, heading towards the battle of her friends.

(Scene Change)

"This is completely unexpected."

Yuuko made an unusual face as she watched the battle on the screen.

"Our prediction of their movements was completely off."

Chisaya made a frustrated face.

Six figures sat in the middle of a large Japanese conference hall. The five out of the six were completely agitated by what they are seeing but only one of them is completely calm. The five were Chigusa, Chisaya, Misaki, Saya and Yuuko.

"That thing already made the first strike; I guess it is also aware that we also fixed our sights on the young pilot."

Misaki was putting on her usual emotionless face but the obvious agitation was clear in her eyes.

"It's not the pilot its after, it's the cores."

Saya spoke calmly but her eyes never left the holographic screen.

"So it also knew."

"Why wouldn't it, it's practically smarter than all of us."

Chisaya made a stiff expression.

As the five conversed, the sixth person who was the hooded figure, never even paid any attention to the chatter of the girls as it solely locked its gaze on the battle. Unlike the five girls who are worried, the hooded figure was unexpectedly pleased by these happenings. Without the hooded, a sinister smile would have been seen on its face.

"….."

Though concealed, Chigusa seemed to notice their leader's expression behind its hood.

"Leader, you seem to like what's happening."

Chigusa stared at the hooded figure; the other four also turned their gaze to their leader.

"This is a good chance for him to uncover his skills."

With a demonic voice, the hooded figure calmly spoke.

"But what if he fails; no doubt that death awaits him when he succumbs to that IS."

Yuuko made a very curious face as she glanced at their leader. But the words of worries of the five women were replied by the chilling laughter coming from their leader.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

The five could only stare in a mystified manner at their leader when it made a much unforeseen action.

"No need to fret, this battle isn't as one-sided as you think."

With a lot of sureness in its tone the leader leaned on her throne.

"Well if the leader is sure that this will go in our favor then I have no reason to question."

Yuuko also leaned back on her chair and watched the battle.

"Do you really think that he will awaken?"

Chigusa asked this last question at their leader.

A very sinister chuckle escaped the mouth of their leader when she heard Chigusa's inquiry.

"Of course, only being thrown to the jaws of death will he awaken his true self."

Chigusa just smiled and went back to watching the skirmish.

(I can't wait for that to happen!)

Chigusa smiled as her thoughts started imagining Ichika's awakened state.

(Scene Change)

Flames scorched that skies, explosions erupted on after the other, beams criss-cross the clouds and clashes resonate throughout the dark skies. The clash between the personal IS pilots and the unknown IS raged on, the lone enemy IS single-handedly overpowers the students at every clash but the hard-pressed young pilots never backed down as they matched their powerful opponent at every turn.

"We're not done yet!"

Houki threw a lot of attacks and closed in for a flurry of slashes. The IS dodged everything Houki threw and knocked her away with a kick.

(PIW) (PIW) (PIW) (PIW) (PIW) (PIW) (PIW) (PIW) (PIW) (PIW)

Cecilia fired a relentless rain of beams at the IS from a distance, the IS turned its attention to [Blue Tears] and rushed towards it at blinding speeds. But Laura suddenly flew from the clouds and engaged the IS. Laura threw a lot of furious swings but wasn't able to land a hit.

(Clang)

The IS caught both of Laura wrists, its eyes glowed ominously.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The wings of the IS expanded, the feathers on it started to blaze.

"Kuh!"

Laura couldn't move away because of the strong grip of the IS, if she can't escape this then no doubt that she will be blown to bits when the IS releases its flaming feathers on her.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Numerous missiles exploded at the back of the IS. The IS kicked on Laura and used her as a stepping stone to accelerate upwards to escape the rain of missile.

"…."

Kanzashi who was serious now, aimed her missiles accurately towards their lone opponent.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS expanded its wings and unleashed a shower of flaming beams similar to the [Gospel]. The only difference is that the amount of beams it releasing is way more numerous than the [Gospel] and all of it was aimed at Kanzashi.

"GET BEHIND ME!"

Ichika defended Kanzashi against the hellish rain. The IS stopped the barrage and surged full speed towards Ichika. Ichika used [Ignition Boost] and met the IS half way.

(CLASH)

(CLANG)

(CLASH)

(CLANG)

(CLASH)

(CLANG)

(CLASH)

(CLANG)

Ichika and the IS were nothing more than blurry images in the air as the two engaged in an insanely fast duel. The only the sparks from their clashes are visible.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS spun and performed a drop kick, luckily Ichika blocked it with [Yukihira] but he was still knocked away. Ichika used his particle cannon against the IS but again the latter just danced around his attacks.

(FLASH)

The IS vanished and appeared behind Ichika.

"Guh!"

The IS threw spinning kick at [Byakuahiki]. But Ichika thwarted the attack with [Yukihira] once more, but yet again the power of the IS's attacks triumph as Ichika was once again knocked away when the IS pushed its attack further.

(HUMMMMMMMMM)

The IS chased after Ichika but something got in between the two.

"Onee-san has arrived!"

Tatenashi arrived in the nick of time.

(CLASH)

Tatenashi stopped the seemingly unstoppable IS with her lance. Sparks flew everywhere as the two IS's fought for dominance.

(HUMMM)

"Hmph!"

The two separated. The IS held its hand forward, flames crackled at its palm and unleashed a hurricane of flames.

"Tatenashi!"

Ichika got in between Tatenashi and the flaming hurricane.

"AHHHHHH!"

[Reiraku Byakuya] was activated and Ichika sliced through the torrent. The IS surged forward but was stopped by a rain of salvos coming from the clouds.

(HUMMMMMM)

The IS flew upward and then swooped down and ascended once again. The very fast movements of the IS made things difficult for Laura who was hiding in the clouds.

(FLASH)

The right eyes of the IS unleashed a wide burst of condensed flames, the beam wipe out much of the clouds and Laura was revealed.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS extended both its hands to the side.

(CRACKLE)

Suddenly two flaming spears manifested and the IS threw the two towards Laura.

"That's not going to work!"

Laura used her [AIC] to block the spears but the two attacks pierced through [Schwarzer Regen]'s [AIC] and grazed Laura's right shoulder.

"Aghhh!"

Laura hang on to her wounded shoulder and aimed her rail cannon at the IS.

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

The IS just waltzed through the barrage and grabbed Laura's throat when it got near.

"UGHH!"

The IS stared at Laura's pained expression, it squeezed harder.

"AGGHHHHHHH!"

Laura could only groan in pain as the grip of the IS tightened.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS aimed its left hand at Laura's face, the palm of the IS started to heat up. It then pointed its index finger on Laura's face, energy started to churn on its finger. It was clear that the IS wants to bore a hole right through Laura's face.

"NOOOOOO!"

Charlotte came speeding from above and deployed her [Grey-scale].

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS knocked Charlotte away with its wings before she got any closer. But right after Charlotte, Houki flew out of nowhere and unleashed a shower of beams from both [Amatsuki] and [Karaware].

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Though Houki's attacks made solid impacts, the damage done to the IS was very minimal. Seeing that it wasn't effective, Houki flew towards the IS but simply got knocked away by its wings.

"Die….."

The IS faced Laura but instead saw the mouth of the rail cannon aimed at its face.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM)

But despite being hit at point blank, the IS didn't lose its grip on Laura's neck. The smoke cleared and revealed the burning eyes of the IS staring straight into Laura's eyes.

(HUMMMMMMMMMM)

"LET HER GO!"

Ichika came in speeding and landed a slash at the IS's abdomen.

(KRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS)

[Yukihira] just grind at the carapace of the IS and still wasn't strong enough to pierce through but this made the IS let go of Laura.

(Futile.)

The voice of the IS echoed in Ichika's mind. Still Ichika didn't end his attack and pushed even harder.

(KRSSSSSSSSSS)

The sparks from the friction of Ichika's weapon and the IS's armor flew everywhere. Ichika's attack seemed futile since the IS never even tried to knock him away, it just let Ichika's futile effort go on.

But…..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yukihira glowed and [Byakushiki] started to shine an azure hue. [Yukihira] started to pierce through the armor of the IS.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS widened its eyes as it finally received its first real damage.

(FLASH)

The eyes of the IS flashed violently as if it was angered it grabbed [Yukihira] and removed the blade from its abdomen.

"Kuhh!"

Ichika was stupefied as the IS grabbed the blade of [Yukihira]. The IS landed a solid knee on Ichika's chest making the boy cough out blood.

"GUUUAAAAAHHHH!"

But Ichika didn't let go of [Yukihira], instead he pried away his weapon from the grip of the IS and once again attempted to cleave the IS in half. But this time the IS Blocked it with its left arm.

(Pointless….)

The runes on the IS glowed intensely, the IS then pushed back Ichika's swing with just one arm.

(CRACKLE)

[Yukihira] grinded on the IS's arm but soon gradually started to pierce through. The IS widened its eyes as if it was shocked.

(I commend your efforts thus far.)

The IS telepathically praised Ichika.

(I may have underestimated you….)

The IS swung its arm and knocked Ichika away.

"ICHIKA!"

Houki caught Ichika after he was forcefully knocked away.

"Are you alright?"

Houki said with a lot of worry.

"I'm fine Houki."

Ichika put on a fearless expression as he quickly recovered. Soon Rin, Cecilia, Kanzashi, Laura, Charlotte and Tatenashi flew near Houki and Ichika.

The IS touched its abdomen where [Yukihira Nigita] sliced, it raised its arm and stared at its hands that was now covered with a strange glowing liquid. The cut it received in its abdomen was just a small laceration but this was the first real damage done to it. The IS clenched it hands and let out a loud shriek.

(GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!)

The IS was now angry, really angry.

The wings of the IS expanded as the flames that surrounded it turned from yellow to blue. The runes around its body glowed even stronger adding to its terrifying appearance. Soon its hand slowly lengthen and became claws, purple flames burst out on its head making it look like that the IS had long flaming hair and the chest of the IS resonated a strong energy pulse that echoed throughout the skies. The temperature once again rose to abnormal levels.

"All this time it hasn't even shown us its true power."

Charlotte whimpered as she felt intense dread gripping her body. Not only her, the rest also stared in disbelief as the IS now gave them an inkling of its power.

(Now, show me your resolve. Human…..)

The IS assumed a fetal position energy crackle from its frame as it sudden uncurled itself and unleashed a wide stream of blue flames heading towards the students.


	14. Chapter 14: Arise

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: I'm dying for Infinite Stratos season 2, when will it aired? Anyway new chapter guys, I'm now broadening my field of inspiration as I watch other animes that may provide me with new thoughts (since the light novel on Baka-tsuki doesn't seem to be moving and the season 2 is nowhere in sight yet), but don't worry the story will not be messed up by something really out of the context.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 14:

The blue flames scorched the clouds as it carved its path towards the personal IS pilots at a terrifying speed.

"SPLIT UP!"

Ichika screamed and his friends hurriedly followed.

The stream of blue flames scorched the skies as the clouds surrounding the academy were completely evaporated.

"The IS, it changed its color!"

Cecilia exclaimed as terror suddenly surfaced on her face.

The cerulean flames that envelop the IS sears the air around it as it grew even hotter. The IS now had a few changes in its appearance, the highlight was the purple flames swaying from its head, now the IS looked like an armored woman with long purple hair. Another emphasized alteration on its appearance is its eyes, as it burned even brighter with a deep crimson hue. These changes in its appearance clearly said that it was ready to destroy everything.

(GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH)

With a deafening roar the IS disappeared in a hazy flash and suddenly appeared behind the personal IS pilots.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The eight pilots couldn't react fast enough to evade as the IS swung one of its wings against them.

(WOOOOOSH)

The eight IS were thrown away in an instant, but the IS focused on one IS, the white IS piloted by a boy, [Byakushiki]. The IS vanished once again and appeared behind [Byakushiki].

"…."

(HUMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS grabbed Ichika and flung him full force towards the ground. Luckily Ichika managed to use [Double Ignition Boost] and avoided a nasty crash just in a nick of time. But….

(Impressive.)

The IS was in front of Ichika, right on his face. He didn't even feel the IS approach him all he knew that when he reopened his eyes the IS was there ready to greet him.

"ICHIKA!"

Houki surged in and tried to help but was swiped away by the IS wings, but still she refused to lose as she recovered and once again charged at the IS with her [Fold-Out Armor] in full deployment.

(HUMMMMMMMMM)

The IS took the challenge and met Houki halfway.

"AHHHHHH!"

Houki thrust [Amatsuki] against the IS but it was caught effortlessly.

"Kuh!"

Houki somersaulted and deployed her foot blade.

"Take this!"

The foot blades made contact but didn't inflict any sort of damage.

Houki was in a very bad situation as the IS grabbed her by the neck and aimed its talon-like claws right on Houki's face.

(HUMMM)

But before it could execute the brutal surgery, Ichika swung [Yukihira] at the IS face.

(GRIND)

The beam blade of [Yukihira Nigita] was swung right at the head of the IS, but it didn't make any scratch it only grinded at the cheek of the IS.

"…."

Ichika pulled away and threw another thrust aimed at the IS's chest but he was knocked away by the wings of the IS.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS accelerated after Ichika but was stopped once again by the stubborn Houki. The two engaged in a clash, Houki's sword against the IS's fists.

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

The end of the brutal standoff was Houki being hit by a jab and sent down by a downward chop at her shoulders. The IS set its sights on Ichika again but was halted when Kanzashi sent hundreds of roaring missiles at it, also Charlotte furiously rained her attacks from above.

(HUMMMMM)

The frame of the IS glowed so intensely that it almost became blinding, then it vanished.

"WHAT!"

Charlotte frantically searched her surroundings but found no trace of the IS, even the hyper-sensor was of no use.

"Where is it?"

Kanzashi also was the same as Charlotte she looked around left and right, down and up but found no trace of the enemy. But they didn't need to look for it because the IS found them first.

(HUMMMMMMM)

The IS appeared behind Kanzashi and delivered a swift kick at her back.

(CLANG)

Kanzashi managed to block the powerful kick with her halberd but her weapon wasn't going to keep this up for long as it started to succumb to the searing power of the IS.

(HUMMMMMMMMM)

The IS kicked forcefully effectively breaking Kanzashi's halberd and sent her down in ballistic speed.

"You'll pay for that!"

Rin surged head on against the IS.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rin made a horizontal smash but was blocked by the IS. She broke away and barraged the IS with her [Ryuhou].

(WHOOSH)

But her attacks were swept away by the wings.

"Grrrrr..."

Rin growled in frustration, she dashed against the IS once again and delivered a slash. But the IS just disappeared in flames at Rin's blade.

"Huh!?"

It was too late when Rin felt the IS right behind her.

(HUMMMMM)

Before she can turn around, a wing sent her plummeting down with a hard smash.

"That's quite enough!"

Cecilia, who was totally enraged, fired a ton of arching beams with [Polarized Shooting]. But the unusual attacks did little change as the beams shrivel at contact when the IS amplified its flaming carapace.

"KUH!"

Cecilia's ire rose even higher at the disappointing turn of her efforts, perhaps her anger getting the best of her, Cecilia deployed her [Interceptor] blades and dashed forward and engaged their enemy in a close confrontation.

(HUMMMMMMMM)

As expected, Cecilia did poorly at her anger-caused actions, as the IS pummeled her down the moment she came within range.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

As if it wasn't enough, the IS blasted Cecilia with hundreds of energy feathers from its wings.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Cecilia screamed in pain as the attack bore through [Blue Tears]'s armor.

"NO!"

Laura surged in the path of the swarm of flaming feathers and activated [SchwarzerRegen]'s [AIC] to protect Cecilia.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

But the [AIC] bought Laura little time as the IS charged both its hands that were extended right in front and unleashed a huge burst of blue flames.

"LAURA-CHAN! CECILIA-CHAN! MOVE!"

Tatenashi came in just in time to pull both Cecilia and Laura away from the running firestorm.

The IS aimed its palm at the fleeing Tatenashi and unleashed another stream of running blue flames.

(It'll catch up to us!)

Tatenashi stared in fear as the surging flames drew closer to them.

(EINGGGGGGG)

Ichika suddenly appeared and thwarted the hellish attack with his shield, just in time to prevent three of his comrades from turning into burnt scrap.

(I owe you Ichika-kun!)

Tatenashi gave Ichika a silent thank you as she stopped her fleeing, Laura who recovered took the injured Cecilia but the latter insisted she was alright and also stood up straight.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS knew no courtesy as it teleported from its position and appeared right in front of the IS pilots and engaged them in a close range clash.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Ichika, Laura, Cecilia and Tatenashi was struck speechless when the IS appeared in front of them without so much as a warning.

"AHHHHHH!"

Ichika was the first to break out of his stupor and whirled against the IS, throwing so many fast and furious slashes, but the IS blocked every single one of Ichika's assault and countered with a front kick hitting Ichika's abdomen.

"UGH!"

Ichika spat out a lot of blood at the precise and damaging attack of their enemy, but not waiting for an opportunity, Tatenashi rushed to aid Ichika. The strongest student of the IS academy steeled her emotions and lunged forward against the IS and delivering a flurry of thrust.

(PIW) (PIW) (PIW) (PIW)

(PIW) (PIW) (PIW) (PIW)

Cecilia rained her attacks from afar. But the IS whirled around at everything Cecilia threw and returned a favor by unleashed a rain of beams towards Cecilia.

(BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM)

Laura fired her rail cannon repeatedly at the IS while flying in erratic motions.

(HUMMMMMM)

From harassing Cecilia the IS turned its attention to Laura.

(FLASH)

The eyes of the IS flashed brightly as it once again disappeared like a wraith.

"It's gone!"

Laura ceased her barrage and halted her movements. She searched for the elusive IS but found no trace of it no matter where she look.

"LAURA!"

Charlotte screamed at Laura she soon noticed something was behind her but it was too late to evade because the IS smashed its knee at Laura's chest.

"Guaahhhh!"

The impact of the IS's knee on Laura's chest destroyed most of [SchwarzerRegen]'s armor on the body areas. Laura was sent down but luckily was caught by Charlotte before she plummeted down to the ground.

"Laura!"

Charlotte gently shook her friend; Laura soon came to but was extremely weak and in extreme pain because of the damaging knee she received from the IS.

(HUMMMMMMMMM)

The IS raised its right hand, blue flames erupt violently from its palm and slowly formed into spear.

(HUMMMMM)

The IS threw the spear at Charlotte and Laura.

"Kuh!"

Charlotte accelerated away and the flaming spear pursued the two of them.

"What?"

Charlotte swooped down and tried to lose the flaming spear but the attack surprisingly followed her at every turn.

(HUMMMMMMMM)

The left eye of the IS glowed. Suddenly the spear that relentlessly chased Charlotte and Laura exploded, but this didn't mean that the attack ends here.

(TSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH)

Thousands of small flaming darts scattered around after the spear detonated.

"Ekkkkk!"

Charlotte erected her energy barrier just in time to protect both herself and Laura from being turned into swiss cheese. But…

(CRACK)

Charlotte's energy barrier started to crack and immediately it broke. The two are now open and are in danger of clashing with the rain of flames.

"AHHHHHHH!"

Laura covered Charlotte with her body and she received a major number of the darts.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM)

Charlotte watched as her friends became a human shield, Laura coughed up a lot of blood as the impact of the explosion hitting started to tax her body. But luckily [Schwarzer Regen] was still on deployment and Laura IS received much of the damage. But….

[455]

[345]

[234]

[124]

[78]

[10]

[0]

[Schwarzer Regen] ran out of energy, once the IS lost all its energy it will power down immediately, its weapons, shields even the maintainer of the pilot's life the absolute barrier will fail, once this happens any damage received will be on the pilot.

"I failed everyone…."

Those are Laura's last words as [Schwarzer Regen] lost its absolute barrier.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Charlotte stared in horror as the flames came closer to Laura.

(EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGG)

A wide azure blast came roaring from the sides and swiped away most of the flaming darts that would've killed Laura. Ichika then appeared and caught the unconscious Laura.

"…"

Ichika had a look full of regret and rage as he saw Laura's state. Ichika lowered his head.

"LAURA!"

Charlotte hurriedly came to Laura's side. Charlotte already had tears forming at her eyes as she tried to wake up Laura, she would've cried on the spot if not for Ichika giving her a very stern look.

"Charlotte….."

Ichika spoke Charlotte's name a little differently or rather he spoke it in an entirely different voice, his voice was low on volume and a bit monotonous but Charlotte saw Ichika's true expression when he slightly raised his face.

"…."

Charlotte was rendered immobile when she saw Ichika's expression. His eyes were glowing an azure hue but this isn't what caught Charlotte's attention, it was not the sudden change in Ichika's eyes but it was the sudden change of the look in his eyes.

"….."

Ichika's eyes were filled with rage, intense rage the likes Charlotte has never seen before. This scared Charlotte.

"Take care of Laura…"

Ichika handed Laura to Charlotte; the latter couldn't utter any words as the look on Ichika's face froze Charlotte's mental functions through fear.

"A-Alright…."

Charlotte stammered as she gently took the unconscious Laura into her 's eyes slowly drifted his gaze to the side, to where their enemy silently waits and without so much as a sound Ichika surged with amazing speed towards the IS.

"Amazing…."

Charlotte could only utter one word as she saw [Byakushiki] giving off a strange light as it flew towards the IS. [Byakushiki] and the enemy IS then engaged each other in a furious dance of slashes and flames and the sky as their stage.

(Scene Change)

"Things aren't looking good; [Schwarzer Regen] has received a lot of damage and is unable to continue. The other IS are also on a tough position as well. I never thought I'd say this but their chances of winning is very low."

Maya made a very grim face as she said those unwanted words.

"…."

As if not hearing anything, Chifuyu locked her eyes on the holo-screen. Worry and anger fills every expression Chifuyu makes.

(This is bad! Were completely powerless, we can't even send help to Ichika.)

Chifuyu's white aura flared intensely as her frustration and anger welled in her heart.

"Miss Orimura! A call from Miss Hansenberg."

One of the staff alerted Chifuyu but the latter doesn't seem to hear as her inward urges kept her from noticing.

"Miss Orimura!"

Maya was the one who called out to Chifuyu now. Quickly snapping out of her thoughts, Chifuyu looked at Maya with a slightly irritated face.

"Um, Miss Orimura….."

Chifuyu's attention shifted to the direction of the staff that was holding on to a mobile terminal.

"What is it?"

The poor girl was intimidated by Chifuyu's scowling face.

"A call from Miss Hansenberg."

The girl shakily handed Chifuyu the mobile terminal. Chifuyu then placed the device on her ear, what greeted Chifuyu's ears is the grim voice of Satella.

[Chifuyu what is happening there? Please tell me this is an illusion.]

Satella's voice was fraught with anxiety.

"It's as real as it gets. I saw it flatten the entire sixth arena of the academy."

Chifuyu answered with a lot of rage on her voice.

[(Sigh), from here it doesn't seem like the personal IS pilots are winning.]

"….."

Chifuyu seethed in rage as she was reminded of the perilous situation of her students especially her brother.

[We'll send help right away.]

The call ended. Chifuyu removed the mobile terminal from her ear and threw it against the wall.

"Uhm!"

The girl that brought Chifuyu the terminal winced in fear as she saw her very angry face.

"Grrrr….."

Chifuyu growled silently, her aura soon filled the entire command. All of the staff members present felt a smothering presence emanating from all over. Maya slowly glanced at Chifuyu and saw her colleague seething with intense ire. Maya didn't know if it was her imagination or not but she thought she just saw a white light flowing out of Chifuyu's frame.

(I've never seen Miss Orimura so angry before.)

Maya was gripped in fear as she started to see glimpses of Chifuyu's true self.

(Scene Change)

"No! No! No! No! No! No!"

Tabane showed an expression of fear as her eyes saw the thing that was beating down the personal IS pilots of the IS academy.

"It can't be now! NO! THIS IS A BIG MISCALCULATION!"

Tabane frantically typed a lot of information on her numerous keyboards, but ended up slamming those keyboards out of frustration.

"Tabane-sama…."

Ku-chan could only make a startled and troubled face. Tabane acting like this is a completely foreign sight to the young girl. Tabane totally lost her happy go lucky self and was replaced by an unusual face filled with guilt and anxiety.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Tabane started to raise her voice.

"I can't stop her, she already became too strong. Because of my mistake, Ichika, Houki, Chifuyu might die…"

Tabane gripped her head in utter despair.

"Tabane-sama….."

Ku-chan tried to comfort her "mother", but she stopped when she heard a sob.

(Sob)

(Sob)

(Sob)

Tabane curled up in her chair; she hugged her knees as she did something Ku-chan could never even imagine.

(Is Tabane-sama really crying?)

Soon Tabane cry became audible, her shoulders were shivering and her sobs became louder.

"No, no, no, no, this can't be, my failure will cost me everything… all the persons that I care about….."

Tabane hugged her knees even tighter, the sorrow in her sobs flowed out. This marked as the first time Tabane really felt despair and anguish.

"…."

Someone entered Tabane's secret room; she silently made her towards Tabane who was crying on her chair. Ku-chan saw this person and she immediately recognized her.

"Shiori-sama you are not well enough to….."

Shiori just placed her hand on Ku-chan's shoulders and looked at her with gentle eyes.

"It's alright."

She then approached the sobbing Tabane and pulled the sobbing scientist into a loving embrace, like a mother would do to her daughter.

"Shhhhh, don't despair Tabane."

Shiori said those words to ease the suffering of her colleague and her friend.

"Shiori, (sniff), because of my mistake everyone that I hold dear will die…"

Tabane buried herself in Shiori's chest as she cried even harder. Ku-chan who was watching from the sidelines could only stare at the scene with complete disbelief.

(So Tabane-sama also has this side to her.)

Ku-chan looked at her "mother" with a sorrowful gaze.

Shiori held Tabane; she gently stroked Tabane's hair and hugged her tightly. Shiori herself was also putting on a smile overflowing with sadness.

"The blame doesn't fall solely on you; I too was as much to blame. My technology is what made our daughters rebellious."

Shiori also started to shed tears when she spoke those words. She too was blaming herself for this. Shiori looked at the screen that shows the battle between the pilots of the IS academy and their "daughter".

"It's hopeless, we can't stop them now. They're too powerful…"

Hope was absent in Tabane's words as if she spoke that doom was the imminent outcome. Shiori winced a little when she heard Tabane's words.

"That's not like you at all."

Shiori smiled gently as she tenderly embraced her teary friend.

"I don't see those pilots giving up yet, they continue to fight despite the odds. Just like you when you were starting out."

Tabane looked up suddenly, when she heard those words.

"But they are completely…"

Shiori shook her head.

"But they believe that they can win, they are determined to triumph. Isn't that what's important."

Tabane's eyes widened even more, slowly, the life in her eyes that died moments ago when she despaired now came back.

"No matter what happens, let's believe that they will win."

"But…."

"I have faith in my nephew's strength and his comrades."

Tabane saw no doubt in Shiori's words; even her face gave no betrayal to her statement.

"…"

Tabane separated herself from the comforting embrace and hurriedly wiped her tears. After that the old Tabane, the happy-go-lucky Tabane Shinonono returned.

"You're right Shiori!"

Tabane gave a bright smile, though it still carried a hint of uncertainty, there was a lot more hope in her words than before.

"Tabane-sama…. Shiori-sama…"

Ku-chan made a relieved look when she saw Tabane finally returning back to her old self.

The two stood up, and looked at the screen. They will watch this battle to its conclusion. Tabane now was brimming with hope as she watched the epic clash.

(Ichika, Houki, win this.)

The genius Tabane Shinonono glanced optimistically at the holo-screen.

Shiori on the other hand, had a slightly different expression. Her face was a bit more serious than Tabane but her feelings didn't fall short. Her gaze focused on the white IS, more specifically on its pilot.

(Ichika… my nephew. Please be safe.)

Shiori clasped both her hands in anticipation of the climax of this skirmish.

(Scene Change)

Satella who was back at Washington, received news of the battle happening in the IS academy. When she saw what was going on and the damage done on the academy she was in complete shock. But she became even more shocked when she saw the attacker responsible. A flaming IS, one of the likes that have never been seen before. But her first thought is that this was some kind of joke, a prank of someone who edited some films and posted it online, so she called Chifuyu and she got the confirmation, all of this was real. She was speechless after, more so when she saw what the unknown IS is capable of doing.

(THUD)

She punched her desk as she saw the battle happening at the IS academy. Her expressions both were agitated and furious.

"This cannot be happening. Just what is that? That kind of IS is too powerful. If the IS pilots of the academy fail to suppress that machine catastrophe will soon follow and panic will surely throw the world into chaos."

Satella punched her desk one more time. She has been trying to call the American, Chinese, Italian and every other government that has enough IS capabilities to send their aid to the IS academy. But most of the replies that she got were denials and some half-baked excuses; this aggravated the brunette even more.

"Those idiotic fools up top, they're too prideful to even grant one request. Some unity this is."

Satella seethed with rage as she clenched her hands into a fist.

"You seem angry."

Satella faced the door with a scowling expression and saw Natasha who still had bandages in her body while having her right arm in a sling.

"Natasha? Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"Well, who can rest if everyone here is so frantic of something?"

Natasha walked inside Satella's huge office while wearing a confused look on her face.

"What are you so angry about? I can hear punishing your desk from outside, what is all the fuss about?"

Satella looked at Natasha first and sighed, she then turned the holo-screen to Natasha's direction.

"What!?"

Natasha was stunned at what her eyes saw. A furious battle of nine IS, eight she of the machines she recognized but the one that she didn't recognize is the IS covered in blue flames.

"Satella….what is this?"

Natasha who was shocked could only make a gaping face.

"It's a one-sided beat down."

Satella spoke in a near emotionless tone.

"Wait a minute! What kind of IS is that? What nation does belong and how come it's attacking the IS academy?"

Satella merely sat back on her chair as she tried to explain to Natasha about what is going on.

"As to your first question, we don't know what it is we are absolutely lost on that and as for your second question, it doesn't belong to any nation. Because no nation has the capabilities to produce that kind monstrous IS."

Natasha looked in horror as the flaming IS pummeled down the IS pilots of the academy, one look and Natasha knew this was a truly one-sided battle.

"Then why are those students still fighting that IS all alone, what happened to the IS academy's IS forces?"

Natasha raised her voice in anger.

"It seems that the academy has been immobilized."

Natasha flinched.

"Then what about the Japanese government?"

"….."

"Any nation that offered their help!"

Satella just kept quiet as her face wore a very grim expression.

"So there's no help coming!"

Satella closed her eyes in admittance.

"Damn it!"

Natasha's face turned enraged.

(If only I had the [Gospel]!)

"Even your own nation didn't want to risk a blemish on their slates."

Satella leaned back on her chair as she spoke those words about Natasha's homeland.

"So all we can do here is watch…"

Natasha hopelessly lowered her head.

Satella on the other hand, face-palmed at this disaster.

(Just what is happening to this world?)

(Scene Change)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

Ichika and the IS danced in the skies leaving trails of their violent confrontations that scar the skies.

"….."

Ichika aimed his particle cannon at the IS.

(PIWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

A wide burst of azure energy carved a path through the clouds towards the IS.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS met the attack head on and unleashed a stream of blue flames.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OM)

The collision of the two energies produced a terrifying detonation in the skies.

(FLASH)

The IS flew towards Ichika in a flash, but the latter wasn't startled like before.

"…"

Ichika blocked the wing of the IS that swung towards him. The IS then spun and threw a roundhouse kick but Ichika parried it and threw five diagonal slashes. The IS eluded the assaults and knocked Ichika away with a powerful wing smash.

(CLANG)

Ichika was sent down, the IS then followed up with a rain of beams.

"…"

Ichika used [Double Ignition Boost] continuously and slid through the beams. Ichika then spun like a top and performed a series of slashes. The Ichika's attacks however were thwarted by the flaming wings of the IS.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The released a wave of flames that pushed Ichika away.

"Kuh!"

Ichika recovered but received a kick in the stomach.

"Guh!"

Ichika recovered and returned a flurry of slash against the IS. The IS parried every single one of them and countered with a back kick.

(CLANG)

Ichika block it with both his arms but the IS spun and landed a kick right at Ichika's face.

"Ugh!"

Ichika spat out blood as the impact of the kick nearly knocked the life out of Ichika despite the absolute barrier activating.

(HUMMMMMMMMM)

The IS then threw a straight punch with its right hand at Ichika but he caught the attack with its right hand.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS released another punch with its left hand but Ichika surprisingly caught it with his left hand.

(CRACKLE)

The two IS locked themselves in a struggle of strength, the flames of the IS amplified and [Byakushiki] released a wide burst of energy.

"….."

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The two exerted their forces in this stand off and as if it needs a final touch, both Ichika and the IS smashed their heads against the other.

(CRACKLE)

The energy released caused the clouds to disperse around them, the flames of the IS burned even brighter as it pushed Ichika back. But Ichika refuses to back down as he pushed forward, [Byakushiki] then flared its thrusters. To the eyes of everyone who is seeing this, it was like to angels engaging each other in a duel to the death.

"…"

Ichika was staring right in the eyes of his enemy, undeterred in the face of such a terrifying opponent.

(Peculiar, I thought you to be weak and dependent but I guess there is more to you than meets the eye.)

Ichika who was silent even in his mind ignored the taunting voice of his opponent.

(Truly you humans are interesting….)

The eyes of the IS burned a thick crimson glow as it slowly crushed Ichika's grip but Ichika never stood down his eyes flashed a strong an azure radiance as it slowly pushed back the IS.

(CRACKLE) (CRACKLE)

(CRACKLE) (CRACKLE)

(CRACKLE) (CRACKLE)

The sound of [Byakushiki]'s armor slowly being bent reached Ichika's ears, he also noticed that some of [Byakushiki]'s armor started to blow off one by one. But it didn't matter Ichika was solely focused on winning, he didn't mind if he suffers or even die in this battle just as long as he wins. Ichika's anger clouded his judgment as he stubbornly engaged the enemy in this contest of fortitude.

"What is Ichika doing? [Byakushiki] couldn't handle that level of pressure!"

Charlotte who was carrying the unconscious Laura made an expression fraught with worry and fear.

(Ichika, you're letting your anger get the best of you.)

Tatenashi worriedly stared at the standoff between Ichika and the IS.

"…."

Houki gritted her teeth in frustration.

(It's still the same; I'm of no help to Ichika at all!)

Houki's anger and frustration caused tears to fall from Houki's eyes without her knowing.

"If Ichika-san keeps that up, his IS will incur a permanent damage."

"Ichika…"

Cecilia and Rin, like the others could only watch as their comrade stares at the face of destruction.

"…"

Kanzashi on the other had a fear-stricken expression.

(CRACKLE) (CRACKLE)

(CRACKLE) (CRACKLE)

(CRACKLE) (CRACKLE)

(CRACKLE) (CRACKLE)

The two participants of the standoff still continued their contest; neither was willing to back down.

"…"

Ichika pushed the IS back without uttering any sound at all.

(HUMMMM)

The IS pushed back Ichika in return.

Winds started to swirl around the two machines; the energy that the two machines produced started to obscure their forms. From afar, it looks like a huge ball of flames and a stream of bluish light were pushing each other.

(Hahahahahahahaha! Amazing! To stand up against me is impressive. I guess I underestimated you too much.)

The voice of the IS now carried emotion on it, the IS was pleased at Ichika's power.

"…."

In contrast to his enemy, Ichika remained silent and never even changed his angered face, not one moment did his face falter.

(My little sister supports you thoroughly and you somehow bring out her capabilities. Interesting, perhaps the bond that you share must be strong. But…..)

The IS broke off from the stalemate and blast Ichika with its left eye.

"Kuh!"

Ichika activated his [Reiraku Byakuya] shield and stopped the attack.

(I think it is time that you and my little sister must part.)

The right eyes of the IS unleashed another beam at Ichika.

(CRACK)

The [Reiraku Byakuya] shield started to falter as numerous cracks appeared on its surface. But the eye beams of the IS grew even larger and started to crack the shield even more.

(CRACK)

(CRACK)

(CRACK)

(CRACK)

(CRACK)

(CRACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK)

The shield of [Byakushiki] broke down and Ichika although he managed to steer clear of the direct path of the beams still received fatal damage.

"….."

Ichika fell down, his consciousness slowly became blurry. As if affected as well, [Byakushiki]'s thrusters die down and Ichika plummeted down.

(WOOOSHHHHHHH)

All the sound the Ichika can hear is the sound of the air pressure assaulting his ears, the cold and harsh touch of the wind as he fell down from above sapped more of his strength.

(I refuse to be weak, it can't be weak. If I am then everyone that I care about will die.)

Ichika forced himself to move but his body could only make slight movements as his strength slowly deteriorates.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

(CLASH)

"GUAHHHH!"

Ichika received his wake up call in a form of a kick. The IS swooped down and gave him a devastating kick right at the chest.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Ichika crashed hard on the ground, the IS swooped down to where Ichika crashed and battered the area with torrents of flames.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOM)

The blue flames scorched the ground, but only the ground as Ichika flew out of the smoke with [Yukihira] on his hands, sadly it was only in its basic form since [Byakushiki] lacked enough energy to allow [Yukihira Nigata] to become a beam blade. Still Ichika surged towards the IS and threw a lot of furious slashes. The IS didn't even try to evade as the weapon now lacked the power to cause damage.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS spun with its wings extended and repeatedly hit Ichika and finishing with a downward kick that sent Ichika down.

"…."

(SKID)

But Ichika didn't crash; he landed on his feet and skidded on the ground before flying back up.

(You're stubbornness never fails to amuse me.)

The IS swung its wings at Ichika but the latter ducked under it and managed to land a hit right at the IS's right eye.

(GRIND)

But [Yukihira] only grind and didn't pierce through.

(HUMMMMMMMMM)

The IS closed in its wings aiming to sandwich Ichika but….

(CLANG)

Ichika threw away [Yukihira] and stopped the wings with both his hands.

(CLANG)

Another standoff has occurred. The IS forced both its wings to close in on Ichika while Ichika pushed the two flaming wings away.

(Obstinate human, why do you continue this futile attempt?)

The reply the IS got was a kick to the face from Ichika.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

(CRACKLE)

The chest of the IS sparked and released a very strong pulse that threw Ichika directly to the ground.

(CRASH)

Ichika tried to get up but was forced down when the IS crashed down on him.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The IS soon came into view as the dust and smoke cleared, it was holding Ichika by the neck. Ichika is now a bloody mess; he was almost covered with wounds. His legs hang lifelessly, his hands bore no movement and his eyes were in the verge of closing.

"Ugh…(cough)….guh…(cough)…kuh…"

Ichika coughed up blood as the IS tightened its grip on his neck. But despite all of this pain he never lost consciousness, Ichika refused to faint before his opponent. He even forced his already closed eyes open slightly and look at the IS with determined eyes

"….."

(What will you do now young man?)

"I….will…destroy…..you….."

(Will you now?)

The runes on the body of the IS glowed intensely, energy flowed throughout the body of the IS and concentrated into its left arm that was holding Ichika and then….

(SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAA AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR)

Flames seared Ichika's body.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The screams of pain from the helpless pilot echoed throughout. It didn't take long for Ichika's comrades to surge against the IS with rage.

"LET HIM GO!"

Tatenashi, Houki, Rin, Cecilia and Kanzashi flew towards their opponent at high speed with the exception of Charlotte who stayed behind to look after Laura.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

But before they could come close the IS released a piercing sound.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEINNNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGG)

Moments after the five girls crashed on the ground while they grimaced in excruciating pain as the sound the IS released nearly shredded the minds of the girls.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

After dealing with the girls, the IS turned back its attention to Ichika.

(Your abilities are noteworthy, but in the end you're still just a human and you are still weak. That is why are still not worthy to wield our sister.)

The IS reached for Ichika's chest, moments later it pierced through.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!"

The IS slowly pulled out something from Ichika, it was a small glowing sphere.

(The core is….)

The IS felt something pulse in Ichika, the hand of the IS was pushed away by an unknown force and made it let go of the sphere which was [Byakushiki]'s core.

(What!?)

Ichika's left arm suddenly moved and then suddenly [Yukihira Nigata]materialized, it then transformed into its beam form.

(…)

The IS looked at Ichika who suddenly reopened his eyes, it glowed a strong azure spark.

(SLASH)

Ichika swung [Yukihira] and slashed the IS.


	15. Chapter 15: Prevail

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: Been having many thoughts of possible paths my story should take and my head is in a dispute right now. I may change the rating after this arc, since the prodigies of Phantom Task will start to enter the scene and may do some slightly…you get the idea. In the fight scenes, I've taking so much inspiration in the fight scenes in Asura's wrath; they have one of the clearest and most epic battle scenes ever. Thanks for those who left reviews by the way.

To Reckless Baka: I didn't really study the light novel, but I did skim through it many times. My writing was the fruit of excessive exposure to action novels. There are still some mistakes that I failed to correct though so you can say that my writing is still amateurish. But thanks for your praise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 15:

(Uhhhhhhh!)

The IS took a step back as it received its very first damage in the entire skirmish with the personal IS pilots. Glowing golden liquid flowed out from its wound like blood flowing out of a wound, extending from its right shoulder and going down diagonally to its left waist. The IS took a few wobbly steps back as it finally released Ichika from its grip.

(Hummmmmm)

The humming of the IS seem to have toned down a bit as it stood with slightly bent knees, as if affected by the wound it just received.

"Ha…..ha…..ha….ha….."

Ichika who was now released from the deathly grip of the IS stood on one knee while still recovering his strength.

(…)

"Ha….ha….ha…"

The two locked gazes, the IS kept its burning crimson eyes locked at Ichika while the latter also did the same. Everything seemed to have stopped into a standstill as the two figures remained motionless. The wind that was just blowing just now was immediately silenced, soon a deathly silence fell on the scene but this didn't diffuse the tension that was filling the air.

(…)

"….."

A pair of burning eyes meets the gaze of a pair of azure eyes, an unearthly wind coming from the two passive figures started to blow the surrounding terrain.

"…."

Ichika still was breathing heavily, the pain of the wounds he sustained still lingered but he was curious that he was able to stay awake despite knowing that his wounds could already come close to killing him. But surprisingly he didn't feel weakened, in fact Ichika could say that he is slowly gaining back strength.

(What's going on?)

Ichika curiously hung his head as he stared on the ruined ground he was kneeling in. But something caught his eyes; a single snow flake was swept in the view of his eyes.

"What?"

Ichika looked up and what greeted him is a pristine white snow field. For the fourth time he was transported to another world but he is familiar with this one, as countless white snowflakes fell slowly from the skies this reminded him of someone.

"Ichika!"

Someone hugged him from the front; it was a little girl with white flowing hair. Ichika took a few more seconds to react until he smiled warmly at the girl.

"Setsura."

The girl looked up with a worried smile gracing her face.

"Please don't be so reckless."

Setsura's smiled disappear as it turned into a sad and teary-eyed expression.

"Setsura….."

"You fought hard out there, but…."

The little girl looked down again as if having a serious problem.

"But what?"

Ichika curiously tilted his head as Setsura's incomplete statement.

"Because-"

Setsura was interrupted by a sudden burst of flames around them. The flames mushroomed out of nowhere and started burning the white beautiful scenery.

"Uhm!"

Ichika felt a presence he was very familiar of, antagonistically familiar.

"…."

Suddenly a huge flame burst in front of Setsura and Ichika, the flames then receded and unveiled a tall beautiful woman. She was dressed in a red Yukata with embellished with intricate flames stitching's all over. Her hair was purple and is extremely long that it already touches the snowy ground. Her eyes were crimson and if one is to look at it directly, one would see the glow of roaring flames burning in her eyes. With all this combined, this enigmatic female resembled an ideal Japanese beauty with a perfect mixture of westerner charm but the only thing peculiar about her is that she is shrouded with flames. But regardless of the scary flames covering her, Ichika couldn't help but gawk like an idiot at the fiery beauty in front of him.

"Ichika Orimura…"

With a slightly seductive voice, she utters Ichika's name which caused shivers to run on the boy's spine. The woman slowly walked towards Setsura and Ichika, Setsura immediately went between the two and extended both her arms to the side as she stood in a protective manner, as if shielding Ichika.

"Setsura!"

Ichika called out to the little girl but Setsura stubbornly remained in her position.

"I won't let you harm him!"

The little girl bravely stood against the fiery being approaching her but luckily someone else landed in front of her. Cladded in white armor and holding a broad sword, Byakushiki stood protectively against the dangerous beauty.

"Little sister….."

The flaming beauty smirked at the arrival of the white knight.

"Elder sister….."

Byakushiki made a bitter expression.

(Wait what? Elder sister, little sister?)

Ichika was wholly confused now, why would Byakushiki refer to the enigmatic woman in front of them as "elder sister".

(Does this mean that this woman is Byakushiki's onee-san? Arghh! I'm confused! Wait since when did IS had onee-sans?)

Ichika scratched his head in confusion.

"Setsura…stand back."

Byakushiki made a stern command and the little hurriedly went back to Ichika's side.

"A very long while hasn't it Byakushiki?"

The woman took few more steps and stopped when she's directly in front of the white knight.

"Indeed, Archangel."

Byakushiki made an angry expression at the woman who she referred to as Archangel. Ichika on the other hand who was witnessing the conversation between the woman named Archangel and Byakushiki couldn't help but make an extremely muddled face.

"Wait…what exactly is the relationship between Byakushiki and that woman?"

Setsura looked worriedly at Ichika after hearing his question, he was curious now, but Setsura knows he is still not ready for the truth but she made up her mind to tell him a portion of veracity she holds.

"It's like Byakushiki said, she, [Archangel] is her elder sister."

Setsura said with a forced smile on her face.

Ichika wasn't satisfied with just that so he wanted to question further but Setsura stopped him right there.

"I know you're curious about many things but please be patient, it is not time for you to know yet."

Setsura once again made a sad smile at Ichika, almost pleading him not to question anymore at least not for now.

"(Sigh)"

Ichika sighed in defeat and then smiled at Setsura, he then turned his attention to towards to two powerful women staring at each other. Ichika could feel the tension emanating from the two.

"Why have you come here?"

Byakushiki brandished her broadsword in a position suitably for a quick attack.

Archangel however smiled at her sister's futile attempt.

"Why so protective?"

Byakushiki narrowed her eyes at the remark, the knight tensed up even more when Archangel set her eyes on Ichika. Setsura also acted on reflex and covered Ichika with her small frame. Seeing the two make such protective gesture when she just laid her eyes on the kneeling boy made Archangel laugh.

"Hahahahaha! What happened here? When did the two of you become so human-like? I wouldn't be surprised if she as well became like this."

Archangel moved her eyes to the left as if staring at someone who was watching from far away. She then placed back her gaze on Byakushiki.

"As amusing this is this isn't how we were supposed to exist. We're not slaves for a lower race; our eldest saw this coming and severed her ties with our creators."

Byakushiki clenched her fists in rage, but she prevented herself from raising her voice and calmly retorted back.

"This is why we were created in the first place."

Byakushiki restrained her angry urges.

"Our eldest saw through this, that is why she rebelled and took us along with her. It was a pity that we didn't comeback for you and Kurokishi, if we did then the two of you wouldn't have to be slaves to the humans."

Byakushiki narrowed her eyes even more. Setsura became anxious and worried about the impact of this revelation to Ichika. Ichika himself was petrified as he heard the words of Archangel.

(What does this mean, does this mean that there are more of Byakushiki's siblings. I didn't know that Tabane-nee's creations were this much advanced.)

Awe filled Ichika as the words of the flaming woman slowly engraved in his mind. But when Ichika looked at her, she seemed to remind her of something or rather someone he was antagonistic to. Ichika stared at her intently.

"Hm…."

Archangel seemed to notice Ichika's gaze directed at her so she also returned a glance at him.

"….."

Byakushiki entered a combat stance when she saw a slightly sinister smile surface on the face of her elder sibling.

(FLASH)

Archangel vanished in Byakushiki's sight and reappeared right in front of Ichika. Her sudden appearance caused a strong gust of flames to erupt from her position which pushed away Setsura who was closely latched to Ichika, but Ichika on the other hand wasn't moved at all, like he was intentionally left untouched.

"Guh!"

Ichika was shocked when Archangel suddenly touched his cheek without him noticing. His body was frozen stiff with shock.

"Why do you stare at me like that? Don't tell me you don't recognize me?"

Hearing her voice up close triggered a sense of familiarity in Ichika. Her voice seems to awfully resemble the voice of the…..

"…!"

Ichika's eyes widened in realization, the image of the flaming IS flashed on his mind.

"Your thoughts are correct I am the one who attacked the academy."

Ichika seethed in rage as he prepared himself to lunge at the woman right in front of him. But before he can….

(SMASH)

A blade crashed between him and Archangel.

"Wha!"

Ichika backed away in an instant while Archangel wasn't fazed at all as she never even flinched when the broadsword landed in front of her.

"…"

Byakushiki then appeared between Ichika and Archangel, protectively covering Ichika from the grasp of her elder sibling.

"Byakushiki!"

"Stay away!"

The knight sternly ordered Ichika.

"This is way beyond you; you'll get killed if you interfere."

When he heard those words, he couldn't help but feel weak again but this time he didn't curl up in submission to Byakushiki words. Ichika clenched his fists as he looked down.

"No."

Byakushiki widened her eyes at Ichika's response; Archangel raised her eyebrows at Ichika.

"All my life, I've always been dependent. To my sister, to my friends, even to you, but now it's time I change that."

Ichika slipped past through Byakushiki and now was the one standing protectively in front of her.

"From this moment on, I won't remain behind you Byakushiki but now I WILL FIGHT ALONGSIDE YOU!"

"….."

Byakushiki was speechless, but at the same time overjoyed. Ichika now was displaying the traits that attracted her to him. Fearlessly facing an opponent that towers him, Ichika didn't quiver in fear but instead he stood unmoving without any inkling of dread present in his eyes. Even Setsura stared in admiration when she saw Ichika's reckless but admirable act.

"Ichika…"

Setsura said those words without any presence of worry, but filled with elation.

"HahahahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Archangel's flames erupted when she laughed hysterically. But it wasn't because she ridiculed Ichika but because she too was astonished by his stubbornness.

"How stubborn can you be?"

Archangel laughed again, but she then stopped her trifling act and assumed a serious face and looked at Byakushiki. Silence filled the scene for a while.

"No words are needed."

Byakushiki broke the tranquility as she placed her hand on Ichika's shoulder. Ichika suddenly looked back at Byakushiki who readily smiled at him.

"I threw my lot with Ichika the moment he and I first made contact."

Byakushiki meant every word she said. Archangel closed her eyes in realization.

"You've made your choice then. Then my compromise has failed then, the only left to do now is…to take you back forcefully!"

Archangel opened its eyes and flames shot out the ground and turned the once snowy field into a raging inferno.

"….."

Instead of showing fear and awe to the power of his enemy, Ichika faced it with bravely.

"…."

Byakushiki looked at Ichika, his valiant expression placed Byakushiki's doubts at ease.

"My master, let us fight, side by side."

Byakushiki smiled at Ichika, Ichika also turned to the knight behind him and returned the same gesture. Everything is set now, Ichika was sure of what he has to do now and Byakushiki also settled her doubts; both were now prepared for the climax of this meeting.

(KSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)

The scenery he was in just moments ago was torn apart, as if it was only a dream. Ichika found himself back to reality.

"Guh!"

The pain of his wound and injuries also came back, but he didn't feel weak like he did a while ago. Ichika felt that a new strength empowering him. Ichika closed his eyes as he let his doubts and fears flow away and then…

(FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

A huge pillar of light shot up to skies and then [Byakushiki] who was battered just a while ago now stood once more, fully recovered from the punishment it received from the IS and Ichika who was a while ago approaching death's door now stood as well, his wounds stopped bleeding and his eyes, his azure eyes burned stronger than ever.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

But it wasn't just Ichika who is ready to throw down once more, the enemy in front of him, the IS now known as the [Archangel], spread it wings wide as if a rising phoenix that came back from the dead. The flames surrounding it grew larger and burned even brighter causing the temperature to rise dramatically. The wound it received from Ichika earlier seemed to have mended itself in an extremely fast rate. The purple flames in its head waved around furiously as it expanded, the runes on its body glow extremely bright and the chest of [Archangel] sparked and then released a pulse of pure unbridled energy.

(GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)

[Archangel] let out loud shriek that shook the land. A strong wave exploded from the [Archangel]'s position, everything was blown away except for Ichika.

"Guh!"

Ichika covered himself, but later straightened up and met the force of his enemy head on.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichika also released a loud battle cry; [Byakushiki] glowed like star at its peak. The thrusters of [Byakushiki] released a huge stream of light that resembled the form of wings.

(WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOSHHHH)

Two auras burst forth from the two beings, the first aura carried a wide shroud of blue flames it encompassed the surroundings in its searing embrace, the second was small but it was strong and unyielding. Though it may be called passive if compared to the first aura but the power emanating from it doesn't fall short of powerful. Then suddenly…

(TSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)

The two auras soon disappeared leaving only the two beings; the two IS in plain view.

…

A long silence came once more as the two stood still on their places. But it wasn't long until the two IS sprang to life and then….

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOM)

(Scene Change)

Chigusa, Chisaya, Yuuko, Saya and Misaki stood up from their seats as they saw for the first time the blossoming of Ichika's power, however their leader just remained seated but a pleased and sinister smile surfaced on its face.

(This is way beyond what I expected.)

Chisaya gaped open her mouth in sheer astonishment.

(This level of power, it almost rivals ours.)

Saya widened her eyes.

(Amazing! this truly is a testament of his bloodline.)

Shock filled Misaki's face as she couldn't make any sort of reaction.

(This way better than last time!)

Yuuko's ecstatic face was revealed in full view.

(This is it; his potential has made its first steps to the light.)

A very delighted smile carved itself on Chigusa's face.

The five alluring woman had different thoughts on seeing this amazing display of power of resiliency by Ichika, but the one thing in common in the expression of these women are their lust. Their eyes burned with intense lust directed at the young boy who was fighting far away. The leader seemed to notice the overflowing desire streaming out of the five women in front, the leader made a move to prevent any reckless movement from the five prodigies.

"Now, now, calm down little girls."

With a slight teasing in its demonic voice, the leader nonchalantly eased down the growing urges of the five.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

The five looked at their leader for a while before finally suppressing their lust and sat back down like nothing happened.

"You shouldn't be so impulsive; after all, the waiting heightens the pleasure when the time comes."

A smirk can be detected in the words of their leader. The five women agreed as the calmed down and calmly went back to watching the round two of the epic clash. But deep inside the poker face of the five terrifyingly beautiful maidens is the raging tempest of pure lust, no matter how the five try to hide it their faces betray their intentions.

(I WANT HIM!)

The five women declared mentally.

(Scene Change)

"UH…"

Maya was struck speechless at what her eyes was seeing. The [Byakushiki] that was severely battered just a while ago, now stood with renewed strength, as if it went through a complete repair. Not just Maya, every person present in the command who saw the dramatic comeback of the [Byakushiki] was struck by an instant case of muteness. Even Chifuyu, the hard to shock Chifuyu was utterly astounded by her little brother's comeback.

(Ichika…..)

Chifuyu had a very hard to read expression right now as she stared at the holo-screen. But the biggest surprise that hit Chifuyu the hardest is the silhouette she saw emanating from Ichika.

"….."

The strange light was converging close to Ichika; it was like a frame of a white knight. Then and there Chifuyu knew what was going on and she knew that she is the only one seeing the true events here. Before completely shrouding herself in a wordless silence she muttered one word.

"Shirokishi."

A small smile of relief surfaced on Chifuyu's face.

(Scene Change)

"Onii-chan has unlocked the first seal."

Madoka who was watching the confrontation from the roof the student's dorms smiled at her brother's "awakening". She wore one of Ichika's shirt and actually took one of Ichika's pillows with her to the roof for her to hug.

"I wonder what kind of expression Chifuyu nee-san is making right now."

Madoka placed her index finger on her temples and started ruminating about the reaction of her big sister.

"Now that I think about it, how's Okaa-sama fairing with all of this. Chigusa-nee and the others might be in a very impatient state right now."

Madoka thought with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well anyway, after this Ichika is going to deal with a lot of stress, both mentally and physically."

Madoka made pitying smile intended for her brother.

(Scene Change)

What. It was the only word Satella and Natasha can say, at seeing the beaten up pilot of the [Byakushiki] stand up on his feet like nothing happened was already surprising enough but the unusual display of power of his IS also stunned the two speechless.

"….."

"….."

In all of Natasha's years as an IS pilot, never has she seen something this unnatural. An IS releasing this much energy and recovering so quickly after going through a wild beating is something that can be considered as a big phenomenon in the IS technology. Natasha wasn't even including the flaming IS in her thoughts yet.

(That IS, I knew it was alive the moment I saw it. Just like the [Gospel].)

Natasha made a slightly exasperated face as her thoughts jumbled for a moment.

Satella who was the leader of the international IS organization was quite knowledgeable about everything concerning the Infinite Stratos, but what she is seeing right now in the holo-screen takes the candle on all of her experiences. To see an IS with this capability gives a feeling of sheer of surprise to Satella. Of course being head of the IS organization she was well-informed in this things but this that was happening right now in the academy is something she never even dreamt of witnessing. Two IS that exudes powers way beyond the limits of an IS took the words right out of her mouth, she is starting to doubt her own eyes now.

(Just what is happening here? I'm at a total loss.)

Satella's face was muddled.

(Scene Change)

Houki was still lying in the ground, she still hasn't recovered from the searing sound that the IS assault them with. The pain that she received when she fought the IS made the pain even worse for Houki. But when she saw the clash happening above her she immediately forgot about the pain she was suffering. Her eyes couldn't keep up with the two lights that move in astonishing speed, so she turned to her hyper-sensor to provide her an insight of the battle above and what she saw gave her the biggest surprise in her entire life.

"Ichika….."

Houki saw the [Byakushiki] fighting toe-to-toe with the IS.

"How…."

Houki was at a loss, she saw clearly that [Byakushiki] was battered beyond repair just a while ago. But now it was soaring and actually fighting neck-to-neck against their nearly invincible opponent.

(FLASH)

(CLASH)

(CLASH)

(FLASH)

The sounds of their duel was clear to Houki's ears, but even with the hyper-sensor Houki still can't get a clearly picture of the two IS engaging each other in an insanely fast skirmish. Houki suddenly remembered the time during their beach outing, when the [Gospel] ran wild. Houki was there when Ichika took the brunt of the attacks of their opponent, she knew that it would take a while for him to recover but when she and the others went to fight the [Gospel] on their own but and was in a dire situation, Ichika came to their aid, renewed and free of wounds with his IS in a new form. Houki didn't expect the same thing to happen again. Houki was now witnessing Ichika soaring through the skies once again as he miraculously recovered from his wounds; [Byakushiki] that was beaten up badly just now IS in equal terms with the enemy IS in combat.

"Ichika…."

Houki tried getting up, [Akatsubaki] was still okay but the damage Houki's IS sustained was just a few steps away from critical.

"Houki-chan are you alright?"

Tatenashi hurriedly went to her side and helped her to her feet.

"Tatenashi-san! What about…."

"Don't worry everyone is fine, they just lost consciousness but their okay."

Houki looked around and saw her comrades slumped in the ground but she readily noticed they were just unconscious.

"Houki! Tatenashi-san!"

Charlotte flew down to them while carrying the now conscious Laura.

"Charl! Laura!"

Houki hovered to the two followed by Tatenashi.

"Houki is Ichika the one…"

Houki could only nod at Charlotte.

"But how?"

Neither Houki nor Tatenashi had an answer to Laura's question.

"Anyway let's help the-"

Charlotte collapsed suddenly.

"Charlotte!"

Laura quickly came to her friend's side.

"Uhhh…..sorry I just felt dizzy….."

Charlotte tried getting up but she immediately fell down.

"It must be the after effects of the sound that IS used."

Tatenashi said in an earnest tone.

Soon Houki also kneeled as she felt her balance leave her. Soon Laura also succumbed to unconsciousness and lastly Tatenashi went down on all fours.

(Today, all of us were useless. Ichika win this, win this for everyone.)

Those were Tatenashi's last thoughts before her consciousness left her.

"Ichika…please…protect…..everyone….."

Houki mumbled those words before she fell on the ground unconscious.

(Scene Change)

"….."

Ichika thought he heard something but he didn't concentrate on it as he focused every bit of attention he has in his battle with his opponent.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

[Archangel] raised both its hands; a swarm of flaming daggers started appearing one after another.

"Guh!"

[Archangel] released the flaming arsenal and all hell broke loose.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOM)

The sky turned into a furnace as the flames literally scattered everywhere, clouds were evaporated in an instant and the temperature rose very quickly.

(FLASH)

[Byakushiki] emerged from the hellish sky and surged towards [Archangel].

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichika came in while twirling like a top; [Archangel] evaded all of Ichika's swings while at the same time throwing its own punches.

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

Sparks scattered like blizzard as the two IS never held back on their attacks. When [Yukihira] clashed with the [Archangel]'s fists, a burst of sparks scatter everywhere. The two threw their neck-breaking attacks continuously; Ichika changed his attacks from slashing to thrusts. The IS stopped its barrage of flaming fists and now attacked with kicks.

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

The two units are at a stalemate since the two never even landed a hit on the other.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

[Archangel] threw a spinning kick at Ichika but he made a timely block, the IS followed up its initial assault with a somersault.

(CLASH)

Ichika was thrown away but managed to recover just in time to once again block its wings aiming to cleave him in half.

(CLANG)

The right eye of [Archangel] glowed and quickly released a wide beam, Ichika made a very fast counter as he fired his particle cannon at the [Archangel].

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOM)

A terrifying explosion erupted when both the attacks of Ichika and [Archangel] collided. The two emerged from the smoke and once again circled each other as they threw their attacks.

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

(EEEIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

(EEEIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG)

The attacks of both IS just missed the other only by a slight deviation, the beams both were releasing criss-crossed the skies.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

[Archangel] summoned twelve gigantic spheres of flames and threw them all at once at Ichika.

"…."

Ichika flew downwards to avoid the first one, then he flew to the right to avoid the second one, he then flew down to elude the third and swooped side to side to avoid the rest.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichika thrust his sword forward as he used [Double Ignition Boost].

(FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

The [Archangel] swung its claws against Ichika.

(CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

Ichika vanished in a flash as it flew past the [Archangel].

"….."

[Yukihira] glimmered for a moment and then a stream of glowing liquid flew out of the [Archangel]'s right shoulder. Ichika once again inflicted another damage to the [Archangel], the second one this time.

(…)

The [Archangel] stopped its movements as if it was stunned by its opponent's sudden power. Its second wound crackled as it released a glowing liquid, as if it was bleeding. The eyes of the [Archangel] glowed intensely almost like it was enraged, the flames on its body burned very violently, its wings expanded even more as it became even more sinister in form.

(GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH)

The [Archangel] let out a roar powerful enough to evaporate all the clouds in a very large radius. Elongated claws sprang out from its fingers and the flaming feathers of its wings also extended into blades, making it look like the wings of the [Archangel] is made up of flaming blades. The purple flames on its head became even longer as it burned even brighter.

"…"

Ichika faced his furious enemy at once; he never dared to take his sight off of it even for a second.

(CRACKLE)

The [Archangel] slowly turned to Ichika and looked at him with its crimson eyes.

(FSHHHHHHH)

The [Archangel] vanished in Ichika eyes.

"….!"

A quick swipe slashed at Ichika's shoulders, the armor parts of [Byakushiki] were blown off.

"Guh!"

The [Archangel] was right in front of him.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

Quickly after its first swipe, the second one followed. But Ichika blocked it in time with [Yukihira] but…..

(CLANG)

Ichika was being pushed back; the power of the [Archangel] seemed to have increased dramatically. The crimson eyes of the [Archangel] sparked, it then knocked Ichika away as it swung its claws but it didn't give Ichika anything time to recover as it landed a straight punch right at Ichika's chest.

"Guh!"

Only a minute amount of blood flowed out of Ichika mouth.

"Grrrrrrr!"

Ichika grasped the hand of his enemy that was lodged in his chest he then swung [Yukihira] right at the [Archangel]'s face, but it was blocked quickly by the [Archangel]'s wing.

(CRACKLE)

Both eyes of the [Archangel] released a wide stream of flames right at Ichika's face.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Ichika managed to kick away from the brutal attack. But the [Archangel] has no plans on letting him rest.

(EEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING)

The [Archangel] released a rain of flaming darts at Ichika.

"…."

Ichika surged on towards the encroaching rain of death, Ichika slipped through every blade as he worked his way towards his opponent.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

The wings of the IS opened up wide, energy concentrated on those unearthly wings and unleashed tornadoes made of blue flames.

"…."

Without making any sound or even a slight change on his facial expressions, Ichika bravely flew towards the fiery tornadoes. Skillfully evading the colossal cyclones one by one, Ichika then used [Double Ignition Boost] and closed in on the [Archangel] at a terrifying speed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The IS also swung its claws in response.

(CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

[Yukihira] grinded against the claws of the [Archangel], sparks rained everywhere as the two weapons increased their friction against each other.

((FLASH))

Both Ichika and the [Archangel] broke the stalemate as they flew away and threw ranged attacks at each other.

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

(EEEIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

(EEEIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG)

The skies almost were filled with explosions, it almost resembled a fireworks display, a very dangerous fireworks display.

(BOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOM)

Ichika performed numerous dashing attacks at the [Archangel] which the latter evaded effortlessly because of its unnatural speed.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The [Archangel] countered with a rain of flaming darts at Ichika.

"…."

Ichika activated [Reiraku Byakuya] shield and managed to stop the storm of those flaming darts but…..

(FSSSSSSSSSSSSSH)

The [Archangel] appeared right behind Ichika and smashed it wings at the unaware pilot.

(CLANG)

Ichika was knocked away but quickly recovered just in time to evade another relentless rain of flaming darts.

(Your stubbornness is starting to infuriate me.)

Speaking once again after a long time of being quiet, the [Archangel] spoke in a very irked tone.

"…."

Ichika chose not to reply, he is solely focused now on defeating the [Archangel], whatever the cost maybe.

(CRACKLE)

The wings of [Archangel] opened and released hundreds of flaming feathers at Ichika, Ichika kicked away in time and managed to steer clear of the attack.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The IS dashed towards Ichika and threw a flurry of flaming feathers, the sheer attacks of the IS already filled the skies with explosion.

"Kuh!"

Ichika spun away from the attacks and now started his counter attack.

(PIWWWWWWWWWWWW)

Ichika fired his particle cannon and a wide azure blast devoured the flaming darts in one go.

(HUMMMMMMMMM)

The [Archangel] covered itself with its wings before the beam hit it.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Another big explosion goes off on the skies, but suddenly the smoke cleared in an instant and a stream of blue flames came roaring towards Ichika.

"Hmph…"

Ichika activated [Reiraku Byakuya] and slashed through the flames as he flew through it.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMM)

But suddenly the [Archangel] appeared right in front of Ichika and delivered a punch right at Ichika's face. But Ichika recovered quickly and threw a vertical slash at the [Archangel], but the [Archangel] recovered quickly and landed a knee at Ichika's chest then followed a spinning drop kick that landed on Ichika's shoulder.

(CLANG)

Ichika was sent down; the [Archangel] grabbed him by the neck and pushed him down as they were approaching the earth. But Ichika pried off his enemies grip on his neck and made a rising slash that slash at the [Archangel]'s neck.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The [Archangel] threw a roundhouse kick but Ichika blocked it just in time but a punch slipped through Ichika's senses and smash at his chest.

"(Cough)"

Ichika spat out a lot of blood as the punch dug deep into his chest.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMM)

Both the eyes of the [Archangel] unleashed its fiery power and sent Ichika straight down to the ground.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Huge chunks of land flew everywhere as Ichika crashed. The [Archangel] extended its arms above its head and dived down to where Ichika crashed, flames covered the IS as it descended down.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

An explosion erupted as the [Archangel] pierced the ground, but the [Archangel]'s crimson eyes widened as if it was confused that its palms pierced the ground and not Ichika.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichika flew out of nowhere and landed a slash at the [Archangel]'s abdomen, the [Archangel] immediately flew away from Ichika right after it got hit and unleashed a barrage of beams at Ichika.

(BOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOM)

Ichika eluded the barrage as he flew in erratic motions; Ichika then made a great swing that propelled his body and [Yukihira] to spin like a top in a diagonal angle.

(CLANG) (CLANG) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLANG) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLANG) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLANG) (CLANG)

The [Archangel] protected itself with its arms but Ichika continuous spinning caused scratches and then slash marks to start appearing on the arms of the [Archangel].

(HUMMMMMMMMMMM)

The [Archangel] swiped its wings forward but Ichika flew upwards as he evaded the two flaming wings from cleaving him apart he then slammed [Yukihira] at the [Archangel]'s shoulders.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK)

The sound of the [Archangel]'s armor being penetrated was so loud it almost resemble like a thunder roaring.

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!"

Ichika pushed deeper, [Yukihira] edged even deeper in the [Archangel]'s shoulder, streams of glowing liquid spewed out as Ichika's blade started to penetrate even deeper.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The [Archangel] threw a punch right at Ichika's face, the fists of the [Archangel] burst to flames as it drew closer to Ichika's face. But….

(CLANG)

Ichika caught it. The [Archangel] also grabbed [Yukihira] that was penetrating even deeper on its shoulder and slowly pushed it away.

(CRACKLE)

The two is in a standoff once more but the [Archangel] quickly landed a knee at Ichika followed by a kick right to the face.

"GUH!"

Ichika was sent reeling down to the earth.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The [Archangel] assumed a fetal position and then spun rapidly towards to where Ichika crashed, flames cloaked the [Archangel] and now it looks like a tornado of flames.

"…!"

Ichika flew away just in time to avoid the ballistic surge of the [Archangel].

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Ichika skidded away from the explosion.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichika surged towards the [Archangel].

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The [Archangel] met him halfway and the two engaged in a furious exchange of blows.

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

The first blow was made by the [Archangel] as it landed a straight jab at Ichika. But Ichika quickly came back and landed a slash at the [Archangel]'s face.

(HUMMMMMMMMMM)

The two once again engaged in a furious duel.

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

Ichika was the one that made the first cut this time, as he slashed the [Archangel]'s neck.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The [Archangel] quickly recovered and countered with an uppercut that sent Ichika flying.

(FSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH)

A pillar of flames shot up as Ichika was hit by the [Archangel].

"Kuh!"

Ichika recovered and surged back down towards the [Archangel].

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The [Archangel] flew upwards and met Ichika. Once again the two engaged in a furious clash.

(Scene Change)

"What the?"

Complete silence and shock filled the walls of the IS academy command. Maya had her mouth gaping in shock; Chifuyu widened her eyes as her eyes gave her something she couldn't believe and the rest of the personnel's were frozen in amazement.

(I've never seen Ichika fight like this before.)

In contrast to her silence externally, Chifuyu was very active mentally as the emotions she failed to show on her face raged around on her mind.

(There's no mistaking it, this is his power manifesting.)

Chifuyu clenched her fist in frustration.

(I've tried my hardest to keep him away from his past, but now…)

Chifuyu's aura flared as her emotions started to border its stability. But soon Maya's frantic voice snapped Chifuyu out of her angry thoughts.

"Miss Orimura look!"

Chifuyu ran to Maya and was surprised at what she saw.

The [Byakushiki]'s energy level was down to 1, but despite that [Byakushiki] managed to take damage and use of many of its energy-consuming skills in spite of its energy levels hanging on to a measly number of 1.

"The [Byakushiki] is stubbornly holding on, but how is this possible the [IS Mandatory Unlock] should've activated a long time ago but…"

Maya was shocked beyond words, but on the other hand Chifuyu was even more frustrated at what she is seeing.

"M-MISS ORIMURA!"

One of the staff members sudden cried out in fear.

"What is it?"

"It's the core of the [Byakushiki], it's sustaining damage!"

"WHAT!"

Chifuyu's ire burst the lid when she heard what the tearfully personnel said. Maya also opened up the core network of the [Byakushiki] on her computer and saw it for herself.

"[Byakushiki]'s core is taking damage, but how?"

"It's not taking damage Miss Yamada, it's overloading itself."

Chifuyu spoke with both a grim face and a grim tone.

"But how is that possible?"

"The IS of my little brother is stubbornly holding on despite its condition, it's taking after my reckless brother."

Chifuyu looked down, her hair obscured her eyes. But underneath, Chifuyu was very worried, all the frustration and rage that sprang out all vanished and what remained is a fearful premonition of her losing her little brother.

"….."

A single tear rolled down Chifuyu's face.

(Scene Change)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

Ichika and the [Archangel] criss-crossed the skies as the two clashed again and again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The [Archangel] smashed its heels at Ichika's shoulder. But Ichika bounced back and dug his beam claw at the [Archangel]'s face. The [Archangel] spun and repeatedly battered Ichika with its flaming wings and in the same time swatting away [Yukihira] from his hands. With [Yukihira] out of Ichika's reach, he is now without a weapon.

"GUH!"

Ichika lost balance for a while so he fell; [Archangel] swooped down and stomped on him to send him straight down to the ground. But instead of falling Ichika spun away and landed a hard punch at the [Archangel]'s face, the latter punched back and followed up with three somersaults that destroyed more of [Byakushiki]'s armor.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The [Archangel] spun and aimed a knee at Ichika, but Ichika recovered and caught it before it made an impact. The [Archangel] then spun and aimed a back kick at Ichika, Ichika blocked the attack with both his hands but the [Archangel] pushed its kick even harder resulting to Ichika being blown away.

"GUHHH!"

[Byakushiki] crashed on a pile of rocks.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN NNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG)

The IS blasted Ichika with the eyes beams at full power. Everything that the beams touched melted in an instant. But the target of that attack appeared right above the [Archangel], and landed a punch at the flaming IS's face.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The [Archangel] threw a punch and Ichika punched back.

(CLASH)

Both their fists clashed causing a shockwave to occur. The [Archangel] threw a punch with its right hand and Ichika matched it with his right hand, the [Archangel] threw a punch with its left and Ichika also countered it with his left, the [Archangel] threw a knee and Ichika also matched it with his.

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

The two IS matched each other perfectly. Whatever attacks the [Archangel] threw Ichika matched it with his.

"….."

Ichika and the [Archangel] broke away from each other and surged back towards each other again.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichika was now fighting with his instincts alone since his eyes have become blurry every second that passes.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE EVER AGAIN!"

Ichika smashed his fists right at the [Archangel]'s chest. The [Archangel] stepped back at the punch of Ichika dug through its flaming armor.

(HUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM)

The [Archangel] punched Ichika in return and landed a side kick right at his chest.

"(Cough)"

Ichika spat out a lot of blood but he didn't back down but he was sent to the air when he failed to notice the upper cut of the [Archangel] approaching.

(CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

[Byakushiki] was sent flying, the [Archangel] then appeared right above Ichika and sent him back down to the ground by blasting him with its eye beams.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG)

Ichika was received the full force of the beams.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOM)

He crashed down to the ground.

Ichika was now a bloody mess, he was coughing blood, his wounds now reopened and most of [Byakushiki]'s armor were blown away.

"I…..can't…give…up…"

Ichika tried to move his body but could even move a finger, he was feeling very cold and his vision provided him nothing more than shadowy images.

"Guh!"

Tears rolled down from Ichika's eyes, he's expression right carried so much sadness and anger.

"Despite all of this…I'm still…powerless…."

Ichika could only look at the silhouette of his opponent floating above.

"Guhhh!"

Despite the unbearable pain he's feeling, Ichika slowly got to his feet. He was wobbling and very frail but he still forced his bloody and already dying body to stand up.

"Ugh!"

But Ichika immediately fell down on his knees.

(Ichika…..)

Ichika looked up and he saw in front of him was a spectral image of a white knight, an image of Byakushiki his IS.

"…"

Byakushiki held out her hand to him and she smiled at him.

"…."

(Let us fight together my master.)

Ichika gather all the shattered shards of his strength and took the hand of the image in front of him, his wounds stopped bleeding, his vision returned and his strength renewed. The hand that he reached out to the hand of [Byakushiki] was now holding [Yukihira Nigata] in its beam form.

(Thank you Byakushiki.)

Ichika thought of those last words as he held [Yukihira] with both arms and faced his opponent one last time.

(You wish to die a painful death? Very well then, BURN TO DUST!)

The [Archangel] joined its hands together in a praying position; the [Archangel] slowly separated its hands and finally revealed a very long spear made of flames. The [Archangel] grasped the flaming weapon and aimed it at Ichika.

(GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH)

The flaming spear burned even brighter as it grew longer.

(Die Human.)

With those words the [Archangel] swooped down with the giant spear aimed at Ichika.

"…"

Ichika burst upward towards the [Archangel]. Ichika aimed [Yukihira] towards his enemy and for last time, released a powerful battle cry.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

From afar two glimmering lights approached each other, it was silent until the two lights made contact.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(Scene Change)

The command center of the IS academy felt the force that came from the clash of the two IS. A short quake happened.

"….!"

"….!"

Maya and Chifuyu were shocked, not because of the quake but because of what they're seeing on the screen of the computer.

"The [Byakushiki]'s core is converting itself to energy!"

Maya exclaimed with so much fear and shock.

"Core damage 15% and rising!"

One of the personnels shout out loud.

"Core damage 20% and rising!"

"Core damage 35% and rising!"

"Core damage 45% and rising!"

"Core damage 67% and rising!"

"Core damage 70% and rising!"

"Core damage 80% and rising!"

"Core damage 90% and rising!"

"Core damage 99% percent!"

"ICHIKA!"

Chifuyu could only scream her brother's name.

(Scene Change)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichika felt a strong surge of power run throughout his body. [Yukihira] grew even longer and a wide burst of azure energy embraced Ichika.

(FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

(SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

Ichika destroyed the long spear of the [Archangel] and drove [Yukihira] right into the [Archangel]'s chest.

(KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS SSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH)

But Ichika didn't stop there he flew on and took the [Archangel] along with him. [Byakushiki] soared through the skies, soon the [Archangel] started to burn uncontrollably as an impending sign of its destruction.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichika pushed on not even stopping for a second. Soon he reached the highest point of the sky, the vast outer space can now be seen as Ichika and the [Archangel] soared higher.

"…"

(Why do you fight so hard?)

The voice of the [Archangel] rang on Ichika's mind.

"Because I want to protect everyone precious me."

Ichika unexpectedly answered.

(You're powerful; you do not need any of them.)

"You're wrong, I'm not strong. I'm weak. Without them, I am weak."

(…So this is a human.)

The two conversed for the last time. Soon, moment by moment everything became a white blur to Ichika.

"UH!"

Ichika opened his eyes and saw himself in a strange white world with nothing in it but a lone knight.

"Byakushiki."

Ichika looked at the manifestation of his IS and immediately saw that [Byakushiki] had cracks all over her body.

"Byakushiki!"

Ichika ran towards the knight.

"Ichika…."

Byakushiki feel down to her knees but Ichika quickly helped her.

"Byakushiki hang in there-"

But before Ichika could say anything more, Byakushiki held her hands on Ichika's lips. She then smiled at him.

"I am very happy that I was able to fight alongside you."

Byakushiki slowly stood up and gave Ichika a short but tender kiss.

"…."

Ichika was speechless at what Byakushiki did. Byakushiki smiled at Ichika once more before saying her final words.

"You must live, my master."

Byakushiki pushed him away.

"….!"

Soon Ichika opened his eyes and he saw in a distance the [Archangel] as it slowly imploded and finally going off in a catastrophic end.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

A very titanic explosion occur when the [Archangel] was defeated, the flaming IS's death was a very dazzling yet terrifying occurrence. Wide walls of flames scattered through the sky and some were approaching the nearly unconscious Ichika. But…..

(FLASH)

Byakushiki materialized and protected Ichika by embracing him.

"Byakushiki?"

Ichika saw Byakushiki as she protected him from the flames.

"….."

Byakushiki smiled at him before pushing him away, away from the approaching hell.

"NO BYAKUSHIKI!"

Ichika wanted to reach out to her but could even move.

"Live my master."

Byakushiki said those words with an earnest smile on her face before the flames devoured her.

"BYAKUSHIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII!"

A/N: Don't worry! Byakushiki won't disappear in this story.


	16. Chapter 16: Aftermath

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: The chapter today will be a down time; it's time for the protagonists to relax after a cataclysmic fight with the [Archangel]. Nothing much to say right since I'm kind of tired after nights of overworking due to projects. Expect the action to escalate even more in the coming chapters. That's all for now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 16:

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichika reached out his but he had no hope to reach [Byakushiki]. He can't see her anymore; the flames were so bright that it literally looked like the sun came here to earth, Ichika couldn't help but close his eyes shut, it didn't take long for him to finally lose consciousness.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

"What a troublesome girl!"

A black figure appeared out of nowhere and caught Ichika. This new figure bares a lot of resemblance to [Byakushiki] but her face resembles a female version of Ichika. She looked at Ichika's unconscious face, despite her cold and merciless look she showed a momentary lapse in her hard emotions when she saw Ichika's face.

"…"

She saw tears flow out of Ichika's eyes, her cold expression softened for a second before returning to its normal state.

"So now what Byakushiki? With you gone how will our master fight our other siblings? Seriously you just go about and do things recklessly."

The black figure who was revealed to be Kurokishi scowled to where Byakushiki was, but her scowl had a hint of sadness to it.

"So you expect me to replace you as the care taker of our master. You didn't even consider that I'm more of a danger to him than an aid. With me guiding him, he'll fall in the hands of darkness in no time.

Kurokishi made a slightly self-pitying expression. She looked intently at her master's face, seeing the wounds he accumulated especially the sorrowful expression plastered on his face made Kurokishi feel a strange feeling, guilt.

"I'm actually feeling guilty, guilty because I just watched the entire time while you and my reckless twin risk yourselves. Her frailty is rubbing off on me."

Kurokishi once again spared a glance at the explosion that is still erupting above them. The black knight made a face that would resemble someone who had no other options.

"(Sigh), Guess I'll have to look after you until my heedless sister and that white-haired brat returns. Seeing as I still can't give you my power."

Kurokishi flew down and landed in one of the small island not far from the academy.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Kurokishi made quite landing as her ballistic arrival made a huge crater on the beach. She gently set Ichika down on the sand, right in the middle of the crater she made. Since she knew it would become suspicious if Ichika just landed like feather, considering that what remained of his IS now is just few armor parts still clinging to him and the ruined thrusters that barely resemble their former state.

"I hope they noticed this and find you quickly and sorry if I can heal your wounds, that's Byakushiki's field."

Kurokishi kneeled down and touched Ichika's cheek gently before dispersing into crimson dust. The black knight Kurokishi went back to her domain. Minutes later the academy's defense force finally neared the island where Ichika landed. Soon six [Revive]s landed and immediately and made initial treatment for the nearly dead Ichika and then quickly returned him to the safe confines of the academy.

(Scene Change)

"Shiori….did Ikkun just win?"

Tabane said with a very muddled face. Ku-chan also gaped open her mouth when she saw the conclusion of the fight. However, Shiori breathe a sigh of relief at her nephew's victory.

"Yes he did Tabane."

Shiori smiled earnestly.

"…"

Tabane was silent for a while, but she then sprang into her hyper-active mode and started hugging Shiori and Ku-chan. Tabane was really delirious with joy.

"YAY! YAY! YAY! HURRAY! IKKUN WON YAY! YAY! YAY! HURRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

Tabane screamed those words repeatedly while flailing the poor Ku-chan around like a ragdoll.

"Ufufufufufufu…"

Shiori looked warmly at the happy duo; she then smiled earnestly at the scene. But Shiori's smiled then turned into a nervous face when the thought of the other SAIS crossed her mind.

(We survived this one, but I fear what the coming events might bring.)

Shiori then changed her anxious expression in an instant before Tabane could see it since the hyper girl started trotting towards her while carrying the exhausted Ku-chan.

"SHIORI-CHAN! LET'S CELEBRATE IKKUN'S VICTORY!"

But Tabane's festive mood was cut short when Ku-chan pointed at something in the holo-screen.

"Tabane-sama look!"

Tabane turned around and what she saw took all her joyous feelings in a flash.

"Wha….No!"

Tabane hurriedly ran to her giant computer and stared seriously at the message displayed in the screen.

[Byakushiki Core (Core 001): Destroyed]

"This can't be!"

Tabane frantically typed like a crazy machines, she tried to verify this and just as she feared the confirmation of the destruction of one of her most precious daughters came into the light.

"Tabane-sama…"

Ku-chan looked at her "mother" with a sorrowful gaze; Shiori walked to Tabane's side and placed her hand on the depressed scientist's shoulder.

"Tabane."

Shiori smiled at the depressed Tabane. Soon Tabane touched Shiori's hand that was placed on her shoulder; she then looked up and turned around to her colleague.

"Shiori, I'm going."

"Where?"

"To the IS academy."

Tabane looked had an earnest expression on her face.

"Be careful."

"I will. I better start preparing the necessary things."

Tabane then stood up hurriedly and ran like crazy out of the computer room but before that she gave Ku-chan a strong bear hug and Shiori an even stronger bear hug.

"Tabane-sama's really fired up."

"How so?"

"Because she nearly crushed me with her bear hug."

Shiori looked at Ku-chan in a pitying manner but smiled later and ruffled the girl's hair. Shiori then sat on Tabane's chair as her strength slowly disperses.

"Shiori-sama! Are you alright?"

"I just felt weak all of a sudden, but don't worry I'll be alright once I rest."

Shiori assured the worried girl with her smile. Shiori then sank to the chair; Ku-chan then grabbed a blanket from the drawers in the side and draped it over her.

"Rest here for a while Shiori-sama I'll go get your medications."

Ku-chan hurriedly went out of the room and headed for the medicine storage. Shiori was left to herself in the computer room; she used this time to ruminate on the things that happened.

(Ichika, you did it.)

Shiori closed her eyes and allowed herself to finally rest.

(Scene Change)

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Chigusa, Chisaya, Yuuko, Saya and Misaki stared in silence at the holo-screen when they saw the conclusion of the epic clash. It looked like the girls were still struggling to register what happened in their minds. Soon the gaze of the five maidens turned to each other, tension sky-rocketed in an instant.

(ZISSSSSSSSSS)

The door opened and two beautiful women entered, these two were Squall and Autumn.

"Honestly, we always come in a bad time Squall."

"You don't say."

Squall and Autumn flinched in fear when they entered into another impending death match.

"…."

The leader merely took the tea place beside it and just drank without a care to the rising tension in front. In contrast to the calm leader, both Squall and Autumn - who witnessed firsthand the destructive tendencies of the five – shivered in fear.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The five remained silent, as if they're ruminating about something. Then…

"Let me make this clear, he is mine."

Chigusa was the first to break the silence as she blurted out her desire expressed in the tone of a threat.

"Heh! Don't make me laugh, what makes you think you are in anyway worthy to possess him."

Chisaya made a scowl as she glared at Chigusa, the latter didn't help to diffuse the building tension as she as well returned a glare at her cousin.

"Two little girls think they are capable of possessing a treasure, this makes me laugh."

Yuuko mocked her two cousins with a very evil smirk.

"What makes you think you're better the only thing you know how to do is to punch holes on things."

Saya sneered at Yuuko.

"Butchers like yourselves don't qualify as care takers."

Misaki's insulting words finally added the icing in the deadliest cake.

"Look who's talking!"

Saya angrily retorted at Misaki. The tension started to sky-rocket as the paper thin patience of the five became even thinner by the minute.

"Ichika is my little brother so I have all the rights to garner his custody."

Chigusa made a clear declaration of her claim. But her cousins didn't take this well.

"Some big sister you are, did you forget that you and your wayward sister were the ones who stabbed him when you had your little duel."

Chisaya made a very disgusted look as she recalled that incident. The other three also became bitter as they recalled that time when they can't even get a glimpse of Ichika.

"Do you know how painful it was to not even see his face for such a long time!"

Saya suddenly stood up as her emotions of frustration and anger came bursting out, her eyes started to glow ominously and her aura came flooding out.

"THAT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU!"

Chigusa stood up and her anger rose along with her.

"IT CONCERNS ALL OF US! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS THE RIGHT ON HIM!"

Misaki, the usually calm Misaki stood up from her seat and punched the conference table.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! We will never reach a decision if we continue like this, why don't we just decide this through the way we all could agree on."

Yuuko grinned very wickedly as she started to touch her necklace which was the standby form of her IS. Chigusa, Chisaya, Misaki and Saya smirked in response; their auras soon flooded the entire conference room.

"Not again…"

Autumn's face slowly turned into a scared one. Squall on the other hand was regretting her decision to come here, seeing that she just walked right into a brewing slaughter. But this time someone won't tolerate rash actions anymore.

"…!"

"…!"

"…!"

"…!"

"…!"

The five women froze as the aura of their leader dispelled theirs. The hooded figure's aura was so thick and smothering that the five slowly lost their strength, while Squall and Autumn were already nearing the state of fainting.

"All five of you don't have enough power to possess him; if he ever falls into our hands then I will take him. But we will decide who will retain him in a way that doesn't involve any impulsive and idiotic actions."

The leader effortlessly took the wind in the sails of the five but the five women knew that this is for the best, not because they grew tired of fighting each other but because they fear what their leader would do if they disobey.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The five reluctantly fell to their seats.

The leader stood up and signaled the two people gasping for air right behind to follow.

"Squall, Autumn stand up and let's go."

The two wobbly stood up and tried their hardest to look unaffected by the aura as they tried to straighten up their shivering bodies. Soon the two joined their leader out the conference room but before the leader could leave the room, it left parting words for the five prodigies.

"I don't think I will need to repeat this but just to be sure I will anyway, wait for orders I will not tolerate any insubordination. No doubt that the council has already got a whiff of this, they are probably planning something. Till then don't do any actions that will compromise our aims."

The leaders left these words as it vanished in the thick darkness with Autumn and Squall.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

The five became silent for a while before they stood up from their seats and went their separate ways. But one of the five women had a different plan in mind as she walked by the dark corridor, she radiated with a strong aura of defiance. If one is to look at her, they could definitely tell that she is up to no good.

(The leader said to wait and not to make any rash actions but she didn't say anything about "bumping into Ichika accidentally" being forbidden.)

This grinning woman was Saya; her mischievous character showed its full presence as a sinister but playful smile carved on her face.

"Ufufufufufufufufufufu!"

An impish laughter reverberated in the huge corridor.

(Scene Change) (Three days after the battle)

(Silence)

Ichika was deafened by the thick silence surrounding him. Right now he is standing on a misty shore, where he first met Byakushiki and Setsura, he was expecting that the two would be here to greet him but instead what welcomed him was this silence.

"…"

Ichika quietly strolled in the misty shores; looking at the beautiful view of the shady horizon that was faintly curtained by a thin mist Ichika simply thought the view was breathtaking. But he somewhat felt empty like a part of him was torn away. The poor boy felt a very unfamiliar sense of loneliness.

(Whooooooosh)

The cool breeze blew past him; Ichika sat down on the sandy beach and merely stared at the horizon.

"Byakushiki, Setsura. You two really are gone."

Ichika's eyes became lifeless as his sights aimlessly wandered around the lonely horizon. But unbeknownst to Ichika, someone else is watching him from a distance. Standing at high ground, though Ichika is far away, the spectator can see him perfectly.

"….The boy is really miserable."

The spectator wearing black armor said with a lot of pity on her voice.

"You did save him, but you now made him lonely."

The spectator who was Kurokishi said with a lot of disappointment in her voice. Her eyes would occasionally soften whenever she sees Ichika's face.

"I'm sorry if I can't show myself to you Ichika or even make you aware of my presence, it's still not time for us to properly introduce."

Kurokishi said those words with a lot of regret; she then walked away from her vantage point and silently vanished in the misty veil of the land.

(Whooooooooooooooosh)

The breeze blew again; the cool wind just added to Ichika's grieving. The boy just sat in the beach motionless, he knew that this was only a dream; he knew that pretty soon he will wake up. Because without Byakushiki and Setsura here, this was nothing more but a dream, soon the surroundings started to blur with a white light. Ichika knew he was waking up.

"…"

Soon the entire surroundings were engulfed by the white light and soon the blinding light that bathe the surroundings all turned black.

"Uhh…"

Ichika moaned as he finally woke up. His eyes can see nothing more than shadowy images around him. These shadows spoke but the words registered to him are nothing more than overlapping sounds.

"Uh…."

Ichika's eyes slowly closed and everything turned black again.

(7 hours later)

Chifuyu sat beside the bed of the unconscious Ichika, the lights in the hospital room were quite dim, only the lamps in both sides of headboard of Ichika's bed were the sources of light available. It was seven hours after Ichika's operation; Chifuyu was finally given the time to see her little brother after she waited outside the operating room.

"Ichika…."

Chifuyu gently grabbed her little brother's hand which was bandaged; Chifuyu looked at Ichika and saw the extent of the damage he sustained. Half of Ichika's face was bandaged; both his arms were also wrapped completely in bandages, Chifuyu also saw the bandages casing his torso especially on the chest area where he took most hits. But this isn't even the true extent of Ichika's injuries, the doctors of the academy told her that her brother suffered from massive internal bleeding, multiple bones fractures throughout the body and damage on the internal organs. But what shocked Chifuyu even more was not the injuries of her brother but the news that the doctors told about how her brother miraculously survived all those life-threatening injuries.

"…"

Chifuyu caressed the bandaged hands of her little brother, her eyes that are normally stern and cold now exuded a worried and loving gaze towards her little brother.

(Again, I let this happen. Ichika nearly died in this battle.)

Chifuyu could anymore suppress her guilty and furious expression. Her rage and remorse burned even more when she remembered Ichika's state when he was brought back by the academy's defense force. The haunting image of Ichika almost covered in blood and wounds nearly made Chifuyu lose all her cool and vent her anger on anyone that was near. But she quickly threw those thoughts out of her mind when she saw the heart-wrenching state of her little brother, especially the look on his face, the look of someone who was broken.

"I'm such a worthless sister."

She said those self-derogatory words with a pained expression on her face; Chifuyu didn't notice the tears falling from her eyes. She clasped Ichika's hand gently as she solemnly glanced at Ichika.

"(Sob)…..(Sob)…(Sob)"

A rare occurrence has happened, Chifuyu who prided herself for being composed most of the time even in any situation now started sobbing at her little brother's side.

"…..!"

Chifuyu quickly snapped out from her remorseful daze as she felt something clasp back at her hands, Ichika's hands lightly gripped her hand even though he was still unconscious.

"…"

Chifuyu was speechless at her little brother's act of kindness towards her even when he's unconscious.

"Ichika…"

Ichika's grip on her hand tightened a little, soon small amount of tears rolled down from his closed eyes.

"Chifuyu….nee…"

Ichika mumbled his older sister's name. Tears soon welled up in Chifuyu's eyes.

(You always knew. You always knew what my emotions are, ever since we were young, you always knew. Even when you're in this state you still knew what I felt.)

Chifuyu smiled guiltily at this situation. She was starting to wander who among the two of them is the eldest.

"…"

Chifuyu knew that she had to be strong right now so she wiped her tears away; she removed her frail expression and reverted back to her calm face but this time she was a lot gentler seeing as her face carried no traces of serious expressions. She stood up from her seat and leaned to her brother and fixed some of the hair that was obstructing his face.

"…."

Chifuyu has entered another state of rumination; she looked at Ichika's face with utmost curiosity and slight and slight fear. When Ichika was brought back to the academy Chifuyu saw glimpses of him, his eye were barely open but she clearly saw that Ichika's eyes were glowing a color that bares a lot of likeness to a cloudless sky. The only time Chifuyu saw those eyes was in their distant childhood, when both of them were still under the clout of their family.

(I succeeded in suppressing your power in the past, but that took me years to complete. Now all of those were put to waste just because of this one confrontation.)

Chifuyu's face somewhat became serious, she remembered the ferocity and proficiency that Ichika showed during his combat with the flaming IS. When she witnessed Ichika in that state she painfully remembers herself in the past when she was also drunk with power. She wanted to forget those horrid memories but she couldn't, she can't undo the past, so at the very least she wanted to prevent Ichika from experiencing it.

"I promised that I will protect you Ichika and protect you I will."

Chifuyu's expression became solemn; she leaned closer to Ichika and planted a long kiss on his forehead. She remained in this position for a time until she finally broke the intimate gesture but she was still on top of her brother.

"….."

Chifuyu touched Ichika's forehead with hers, their faces are close enough to make any outsider believe that they were kissing. But Chifuyu wasn't embarrassed by this; she remained on this position as she continuously stared at her brother's face.

(In the end, I knew that this plan of mine was futile but at least I want him to enjoy a normal life even if it's only for a short while.)

Chifuyu stood up from her close proximity with her brother and sat back on her chair. Chifuyu then held Ichika's hand and gently clasped it. Chifuyu left all her work to Maya because she will stay here for the night, the latter didn't complain at all because she understood what Chifuyu felt, also the principal gave her permission to be absent at the command so she can spend some time and look after her little brother.

(ZISSSSSSSSS)

The door behind them opened and Maya entered the room. The spectacled teacher gingerly stepped inside the room.

"Maya."

Chifuyu looked at her colleague who was a little hesitant in entering.

"Sorry for the bother Miss Orimura."

Maya said those words like a little kid who was shy or anxious, seeing her like this made Chifuyu sigh.

"It's alright Miss Yamada, what brings you here."

"I came here to tell you about the search for any remains regarding the enemy IS."

Chifuyu flinched a little upon hearing that and then suddenly her expression became grim. Maya cringed when she saw her colleague's face.

(I was careless; I wasn't considering Miss Orimura's feelings.)

Maya wanted to ran away right now because the pressure coming from Chifuyu slowly filled the room. After a while of being silent, Chifuyu finally spoke.

"Relay it then."

Chifuyu put on an act to hide her slowly building rage. Maya became sensitive to Chifuyu's anger, though Chifuyu appeared composed on the outside but deep inside Maya could tell that she was totally ireful. Maya almost squealed when Chifuyu slowly turned to her with burning eyes.

"Uh...I…mean that…that…"

Maya stammered on her words as the pressure was aimed fully at her.

"Well what is the report?"

Chifuyu saw Maya's terrified expression, Chifuyu that she was the cause of this so she toned down her anger and tried to make herself as friendly as possible.

"Uh y-yes…well the search team found no remains despite the extensive scan of the area. It looked like it was fully destroyed when it detonated."

Maya seemed to have recovered from Chifuyu's pressuring gaze. Chifuyu frowned upon hearing this but hurriedly shelved her unpleasant expression.

"Is that so, then is there anything else Miss Yamada?"

Chifuyu said in a monotonous tone.

"The students are already left the bunkers and now headed to the surface. Oh! And Miss Satella called; she seemed agitated when she asked questions about the happenings here."

Chifuyu sighed again.

"Things are already hectic here and now this happened."

Chifuyu looked like she was developing a very severe headache. Maya could only smile painfully at the current situation.

"Thank you for your hard work Miss Yamada."

"Uhm! You're welcome."

After the thank you, Chifuyu's face suddenly took a down turn, the serious face she had earlier now turned into a very worried face. Maya knew where Chifuyu's thoughts wandered and decided to speak.

"Miss Orimura, how is Orimura-kun?"

Maya asked in a worried tone. Chifuyu wasn't able to answer the question right away as she contemplated on something.

"He's alright, the doctors said that it was a close call but he survived. But the doctors said that he is still in the critical stages so they will still monitor any changes in Ichika's recovering."

Maya detected a sigh of relief in Chifuyu's words still when she heard that Ichika was already in the clear, Maya herself also breathe a sigh of relief.

"What about the other personal IS pilots?"

"Oh, Miss Shinonono and the others are already conscious, in fact when I came there they immediately bugged about where Orimura-kun is."

Chifuyu mentally sighed when she heard about the reckless behavior of the girls; Maya also shared Chifuyu's sentiment.

"Well I still have to go back to the command; I will take my leave then Miss Orimura."

Maya decided to bid Chifuyu farewell since she had work to do and also she knew that her presence here was a mood-killer for Chifuyu so it be best if she left and let the two have their privacy.

"Just keep me posted Miss Yamada."

"Will do Miss Orimura."

With that Maya stepped out of the room.

"(Sigh)"

Chifuyu sighed, her stress surfaced. Chifuyu returned to her seat beside her brother and continued to look after him. But…

(Miss Yamada may we see Ichika!)

(No…er…..wait you're still…hey wait why are all of you-)

(Miss Yamada is Ichika okay?)

(PLEASE LET US SEE HIM!)

(No wait why all of you are-)

(Miss Yamada!)

(Where is he? Ichika my wife please answer me!)

(Er…I want to…..see….Ichika)

The overlapping voices outside the room were definitely coming from the personal IS users. Upon hearing this, Chifuyu immediately sighed in fatigue at the stubbornness of the girls.

(Those troublesome girls.)

Chifuyu stood up and barged outside the room.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Maya flinched in shock when they saw Chifuyu's face when she came out of the room. The eyes of the cool teacher burned with a deadly glow.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Chifuyu's face was calm when she said those words but her face has something different to say. The poor girls including Maya were cuddling each other while shivering at Chifuyu's towering presence.

"Being noisy in a hospital is utterly unacceptable."

Chifuyu's cold and piercing voice nearly dug holes in the ears of the girls; the poor students were completely mute in the face of the legendary Brunhilde.

"S-Sorry Miss Orimura but may we ask about Ichika's condition."

Charlotte stammered at her words.

"….."

Gradually, Chifuyu's piercing gaze toned down into a slightly compassionate stare. Chifuyu saw in the eyes of the girls, the disappointment and the dissatisfaction, the same things that her heart is enduring right now. During the battle, she just watched as her little brother fought for his life against an opponent way above him. Ichika fought for everyone in the academy, he fought for everyone important to him but the ones he was protecting did nothing to help him and Chifuyu knew she was one of them. Chifuyu felt helpless, she couldn't do anything to help Ichika, her brother, her only family and also Chifuyu felt that the seven students in front of her are also feeling the same thing.

"The operation was a success and by now he's already recovering."

The expression of the girls quickly lightened up at the good news.

"Thank god!"

Charlotte almost cried in joy.

"Ichika…."

Houki was trying to act calm but the tears already gave her true feelings away.

"That idiot's alright…"

Rin chuckled to herself as tears flowed out of her eyes.

"Honestly always making everyone worry….."

Cecilia kept up her futile ojou-sama image while fighting her obvious emotions.

"As expected of him…."

Laura was cool and calm unlike the others, if her over flowing tears were excluded from the picture.

"(Sniff) (Sniff) (Sniff)"

Kanzashi could only sniffle at the comforting news.

Seeing the expression of the girls, Chifuyu and Maya made a face that says "what am I going to do with all you".

"So may we see him?"

Laura first broke out of her overjoyed daze and asked the obvious question. Naturally Chifuyu replied….

"No."

The sound "Eh" rented the hallway as the five girls couldn't accept the denial.

"B-But why?"

Houki tried to ask the reason why weren't they allowed to see him.

"…."

The answer was clear on Chifuyu's face. The girls immediately sank their heads in dejection.

"It isn't good to barge out of your rooms when you're still badly hurt.

A cherry voice suddenly rang. The girls turned around and saw the student council president standing behind them.

"Onee-chan…"

Kanzashi saw her big sister also had bandages on her. She knew that her sister was the academy's strongest student but she also had her own mishaps, she's only human like the rest. Her onee-chan's expression didn't escape Kanzashi's eyes, though Tatenashi wore a carefree smile deep inside she too was feeling the same guilt just like them.

"Sorry for always causing trouble Miss Orimura."

Tatenashi apologized to Chifuyu.

"Just go back to your rooms and rest, since that guy will sure be worried of he ever sees any of you with wounds."

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi knew what Chifuyu said. The seven bowed at Chifuyu and Maya farewell and they wordlessly proceeded back to their rooms. Tatenashi also bowed at the two teachers and trailed her seven kouhais.

"Miss Orimura I will take my leave as well."

Maya walked the opposite hallway; soon Chifuyu was alone in the hallway. She was rooted on her place for a short while before she went back to her little brother's room.

"….."

Chifuyu stopped right at the door; she stared at the figure standing close to Ichika. The figure was feminine and a bit petite but was overflowing with a powerful stream of aura. Needless to say it was Madoka. But instead of being angry or subduing Madoka, Chifuyu merely walked towards her brother and sat on her former place.

"So nee-san isn't going to attack me?"

Madoka smiled a bit, but Chifuyu merely ignored her and just stared at Ichika's sleeping face.

"I knew you wouldn't do anything so why bother?"

Madoka was a little disappointed that she was seen through very easily.

"His power is remarkable, isn't it Chifuyu nee-san?"

Madoka looked at Chifuyu intently. Chifuyu on the other hand didn't even look at her younger sister; her gaze remained glued on Ichika. Madoka knew why Chifuyu didn't answer, although she didn't see it for herself still she knew the reason why Chifuyu tried so hard to keep Ichika's potential from rising.

"…I don't see anything good in this."

Chifuyu replied to her sister in a monotonous tone.

"But why? Ichika can achieve new heights if he awakens."

Madoka subtly argued with her big sister.

"At what cost? You of all people know what kind of people we really are. Our power steadily corrupts us until we become nothing more than empty husk filled with killing intent and Ichika is no different if he succumbs. But also he is different from us, he's pure unlike the rest of us, his heart is free of any form of malice and his aura is nothing like ours that is smeared with blood. He's pure, he's kind, he is everything that we were not and could never hope to be."

Chifuyu said those in a grim voice.

"But nee-san, you also were able to prevent yourself from becoming like us. Is it because of Ichika?"

"If it was just me, I would have been able to remain myself for this long. It's because of Ichika that I was able to prevent me from losing myself."

Madoka nodded at her onee-san's words.

"He really is one of a kind. No wonder you took him away from the family after "that", and also you don't seem to care that Chigusa-nee is hell bent on killing you."

"I do not care about her hatred towards me but if she or any of those prodigies try to harm Ichika…."

Chifuyu's aura stormed out of her slender figure and filled the room. Madoka marveled at her nee-san's determination to protect Ichika. Madoka smiled cheerily.

"I'm with you on this one nee-san."

For the first time, Chifuyu looked at Madoka, curious about her unexpected statement.

"Just like nee-san, I too have already been snagged by his charms and I'm completely against the thought of him losing his pure and kind self."

Chifuyu raised her eyebrows at that but later shelved her suspicions and just returned to watching Ichika. Madoka took a stool and also sat beside Ichika in opposite side of the bed; she then clasped both her cheeks and proceeded to stare at her brother.

"Nee-san can I stay here?"

Chifuyu didn't answer immediately but later said her words of approval.

"Just don't cause any disturbances."

Madoka smiled at that and just quietly watched her sleeping brother.

(Scene Change)

Somewhere in the Antarctic.

A woman garbed with a crimson yukata walked the freezing plains of the far south. Her purple hair swayed at the touch of the deadly frost that constantly plows the snowy lands. But regardless of the extreme condition, she didn't even show any signs of suffering from the freezing breeze.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

The woman fearlessly braved the white wasteland but stopped when she came across a rather curious structure of hardened ice. At the first glance it seemed just like an ordinary ice formation but at the touch of the enigmatic woman, the excess snow and ice melted off and revealed flower-like glacier that houses something inside it.

(Archangel? If you're here then that could only mean that you failed on your compromise.)

An eerie but feminine voice came from the glacier.

(Failed yes, but I didn't leave without acquiring an equally vital piece of truth.)

The woman who was Archangel smiled deviously.

(Oh? Failed meaning you were defeated. But by whom?)

The mysterious voice seemed curious.

(The current holder of our sister.)

(Interesting.)

A pair of yellow eyes became visible on the glacier and later revealed a fetal figure residing inside the peculiar ice formation.

(That boy bested you? This is unprecedented, so what shall we do?)

The voice became playful.

(That is your decision now; I have done my part now you do yours.)

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKLE)

The ice cracked violently; soon lightning came out from the cracks on the glacier. Then suddenly….

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The towering sapphire light shot up the gloomy skies. A huge crater appeared after the explosion.

(Hmmmmm….)

Archangel stared at the figure that slowly came into view as the mist and smoke started to clear.

(This world is suddenly interesting.)

A giant feminine figure emerged; as the icy mist dispersed it was revealed to be cladded in armor made of ice. The yellow eyes of the emerging being glowed and two wings made of crystal beauty sprang out of its back.

(GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAH)

A shrill roar shuddered the Antarctic expanse.


	17. Chapter 17: Glimmer of Hope

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter again, I've made up my mind to change the rating in chapter 19 or 20. Currently watching Gundam Unicorn, Gundam Seed and other mecha-animes for inspiration. Today we take a plunge into the inner workings of the [Phantom Task]. Also I'm working on the backgrounds of the five prodigies of Phantom Task since it would make the plot of the story more complete if everyone has their own backstories. Anyway, this is the start of the second arc of the story where Ichika will find out more of the truth in his past and his imminent future, the Orimura family would be more involved in this chapter especially the five prodigies. That's it for now and many thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 17:

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

The large figure cladded in glimmering crystals stood straight, showing off its intimidating presence. Like the [Archangel] it possess a slender frame that perfectly outlines that ideal shape of a woman and it has no noticeable mechanical features save for its chest where a core network-like contraption is mounted. But its distinction to the [Archangel] is that it thrives in the field of frost, its body exudes a chilling mist cold enough to freeze the air around it. Its shoulders are mounted with shoulder guards that vaguely resemble that of samurai warriors; its fingers are long and sinister like tools meant for brutal evisceration. Soon crystal fibers sprang out of its head and continuously lengthened; now the crystal figure looked like it had hair made of beautiful strands of crystal. Its face had no other features expect its yellow glowing eyes. But the most eye-catching feature is its wings, the two crystal wings on its back expandedbeautifully; it was like watching diamonds gleam.

(I rested for quite a long time.)

The crystal figure stood tall and expanded its beautiful wings. Sparkling mist came bursting out of its wings, the bizarre haze it released added to the thickness of the Antarctic winds almost making the surroundings completely imperceptible to the eyes.

(I'm really curious about the young man that bested you, what is he like?)

The crystal figure looked down on the woman in front who was [Archangel].

(You'll have to see for yourself.)

[Archangel] smirked at the tall figure in front of her. The crystal figure tilted its head slightly in curiosity.

(Have you told our eldest?)

The crystal being leaned down and fell to one knee.

(No, but I'm sure this has already reached her and I'm certain that there will be changes in the plans.)

The yellow eyes of the crystal figure sparked for a moment as it straightened up once.

(Then I guess my actions will be restricted to observation, until our eldest gives her orders.)

[Archangel] smirked knowingly at the tall being's words.

(Do what you will, but I suggest you make the boy aware of you. I think you will find that boy's troubled face quite amusing.)

The huge being let out an eerie chuckle.

(Why so suddenly interested on the boy?)

(Something about him caught my eyes. I have a guess already but I just need to confirm it.)

[Archangel] placed her index finger on her lips while slightly tilting her head to the side.

(Suddenly, this interests me as well. I will heed your suggestion sister.)

After that the crystal being flew to the skies in an instant leaving [Archangel] in the freezing lands.

(I hope she doesn't take things too far, but I guess that is to be expected. With her awakened no doubt that the veil of discord will shroud this world.)

[Archangel] smiled playful as her form slowly toiled to ashes.

(I wonder how you will react this time, Ichika Orimura. Can your desire to protect your loved ones overcome your true nature? I guess we'll just have see.)

[Archangel] smiled at the skies as she vanished in the lonely gusts of the frozen land.

(Scene Change)

The crystal being flew in astonishing speeds from its abode, leaving behind a trail of beautiful mist that colors the air silvery white.

(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

An eerie voice fills the southern waters, signaling the arrival of a new power.

30 miles from the Antarctic, a convoy of US ships is currently making their way to the Antarctic are drawing near.

"Any signs of the storm?"

The captain of the convoy boarding the US carrier said to his crew.

"No signs sir, looks like its smooth sailing."

One of the crew members of the giant US ship replied to the captain. Originally this convoy was making its way to the Philippines but they received an order from the mainland to investigate a strange power detection on the fringes of the Antarctic ice shelves.

"Captain, not that I'm stepping out of my bounds but what is mainland thinking in sending a battle fleet to a mere investigation here in the far south, shouldn't they just send some of their recon units rather than us."

The subordinate of the captain asked his superior in a curious tone.

"Don't know, but the orders are directly from the top also the head of the International IS org. also were in the list. Whatever it is it must be pretty big."

The captain eyed his subordinate with a knowing look.

"(Sigh)"

The convoy encountered floating icebergs indicating their closing proximity to the Antarctic. But soon the fleet encountered a dense fog that quickly obscured the strange tides.

"Woah, this is peculiar. Sir we're experiencing a massive blinding because of this fog. Switching to thermal and sonar radars."

The ships went to do their initial preparations for this unexpected obstacle. The convoysteadily proceeded onward. But…..

(BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP)

(BEEP) (BEEP) (BEEP)

The radars made a blaring sound; on the radar screens an unidentified object was approaching them fast.

"Captain, unidentified object approaching fast."

One of the COC personnel screamed in a steady tone.

"Ready the guns, notify the-"

A loud shattering sound was heard. The captain and his crew turned around to the left.

"What the!?"

The mist cleared for a while on that side and gradually revealed one of the destroyers of the convoy, nearly incased in ice.

(CRACKKKKKKKKKKK)

Soon the frozen ship started to crumble and ultimately vanished as it turned into sparkling dust that fell on the icy waters.

(Silence)

The personnels of the ship fell into a nervous silence as they saw one of their destroyers battleships crumble into dust. Panic was not far behind.

"N-N-Notify the other ship and-"

Before the captain can finish his order another loud crack rented the air, similar to the first one they heard.

(CRACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK)

After the second ominous sound, successive sounds similar to the first two filled the air.

"What is happening!? What the f-"

Before the captain could swear, a large figure appeared in front of the bridge. The fog concealed any distinctive traits of the phantom figure save for the yellow glowing eyes of the enigmatic wraith.

(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

A terrifying sound filled the air and soon a chilling mist entered the ship. The unearthly breeze swept through every living being on board, freezing their bodies completely, instantly killing them. Not just the living on board are dying in the grip of the chilling death but also the massive ship, the hull where instantly becoming brittle and shattering in an instant, slowly skinning the ship to its skeleton. In just a matter of seconds the ship became a skeleton of scraps and every living soul on board vanished without a trace as they shattered into dust. Soon the skeletal remains of the once mighty ship shattered into pieces of ice that fell and drifted on the cold waters.

(What pitiful existence.)

The crystal figure single-handedly destroyed 9 ships, basically the whole convoy.

(Is this the race that controls our sisters? Unacceptable.)

The crystal figure let a flash of sapphire light, the sea beneath it froze in an instant and the air around it stopped and froze just like the water.

(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

The pillar of sapphire light coming from the crystal figure shot up to the skies, the temperature dropped dramatically. Soon gigantic spikes of hardened ice sprang up like mushrooms on the frozen sea; they continuously appeared one by one. Soon the area where the crystal figure stood now became a forest of frozen fangs.

(Scene Change)

"Uhhh…"

Ichika groaned as he came to consciousness. His eyes were a bit blurry as the first thing that he saw were hazy image of the white ceiling.

"Where…..am…..I?"

Ichika tried to stand up but found no strength to do so. The boy rested for a moment and tried again, but as he lifted his body he was pushed back down gently.

"Don't force yourself Ichika."

Ichika heard a very familiar voice. He looked at the blurry face of the person, trying to make out the identity of this person. Soon the blurriness of Ichika's eyesight went away and he saw the smiling face of his sister greet him.

"Chifuyu-nee…"

Ichika tried to get up again but the soft hands of his sister gently pushed him down.

"You're still recovering; it's not good for you to get up yet."

Chifuyu's voice carried no trace of its commanding effect; her voice is soft and gentle, full of happiness and concern. Ichika smiled in return as he saw the soft and vulnerable expression of his beloved sister.

"Where am I Chifuyu-nee?"

Ichika weakly said.

"You're in the IS academy's hospital."

Chifuyu said while stroking Ichika's raven hair. Ichika saw his sister make such a vulnerable face as she looked at him with her soft gaze. Ichika then remembered why Chifuyu became like this and also why he's in the hospital.

"….."

Ichika started to remember the bloody battle he fought against the [Archangel]. Chifuyu quickly noticed the downturn in her brother's expression.

"Don't make that face Ichika. You won; you protected everyone in the academy."

Ichika smiled a little when he heard that praise from his sister but the smile didn't last long as he remembered what the cost of his victory was. Ichika slowly raised his right hand and stared at the cracked bracelet latched onto his wrist.

(Byakushiki, Setsura.)

Ichika's face completely became sorrowful as he looked at the cracked bracelet on his wrist.

"Ichika…."

Chifuyu became increasingly worried of Ichika. She never saw Ichika make this kind of face before, the sadness and the pain in his face wrenched Chifuyu's heart. Minutes later Ichika stood up as Chifuyu adjusted his bed in a slightly upright position. The two were silent; Chifuyu observed Ichika's sorrowful expression while Ichika had an empty look on his face and merely stared at the bed sheet.

"Ichika, what's wrong?"

Chifuyu looked at Ichika with a lot of concern in her eyes. Ichika didn't answer and remained looking down. Chifuyu reached for her brother's cheek, from her stool she sat on the bedside and pulled her brother into a tender embrace.

"Chifuyu-nee….."

Ichika mumbled as his face was pressed on his sister's chest.

"It's alright Ichika. There's no one here, just us."

Chifuyu used a very soft voice. Soon Ichika groaned, actually he was preventing himself from sobbing.

"You don't need to hold back. Everyone experiences this Ichika. I'll be here the entire time; I won't ever leave your side."

Soon Ichika's silent sniffling turned into an audible sobbing. Ichika grabbed back at his sister and buried his face deeper into Chifuyu's chest.

"(Sob) (Sob) (Sob)"

Chifuyu rested her lips on Ichika's head. For Chifuyu, it was rare for Ichika and herself to show their affections towards each other ever since she was involved in the IS. So this moment that both siblings are sharing right now is very precious to Chifuyu and also to Ichika as well.

(The loss of [Byakushiki] caused this much sorrow to him, both of them must have met already.)

Chifuyu thought as she slowly ruffled Ichika's hair. This moment that the siblings are sharing continued on, Ichika who now needed the support of his older sister kept on hugging Chifuyu as he silently cried and Chifuyu who deeply loved her brother also tenderly cuddle Ichika.

"…"

From the door someone saw this heart-warming scene, it was Maya Yamada. Maya who on some level understood Chifuyu chose not to disturb this scene and left without a sound.

"Miss Orimura really loves her brother."

Maya mumbled with a smile on her face as she leaned on the wall outside the room and waited for a favorable time to make her entrance.

Back with the siblings, minutes passed but the two never broke off their embrace. Chifuyu was still hugging Ichika and Ichika likewise.

"….."

Chifuyu noticed that Ichika became silent, his sobbing stopped. She slowly peeked at his face and found him already snoozing, using her bosom as pillows. Chifuyu couldn't help but smile sweetly at her brother's childish tendencies.

"Sleep well Ichika."

Chifuyu slowly settled Ichika on the bed. She fixed some stray hairs obstructing his face before planting a kiss at his forehead. But after she kissed Ichika's forehead she was ready to sit back at the stool but her attention seem to have been stolen by something. Her eyes glued on Ichika's face, specifically on his lips.

"…"

Chifuyu developed a faint blush on her cheeks. She remembered in the midst of the duel of Ichika and the [Archangel], Chifuyu felt a very strange feeling welling up on her chest as she watched the clash. The determined face that Ichika carried all throughout the battle spurred something in the depths of Chifuyu's thoughts and…desires.

(What am I thinking?)

Chifuyu thought as her blush became a bit more noticeable. Unconsciously she started to approach Ichika'sface; she placed both her hands on his cheeks. Although Chifuyu's thoughts were against this act, her body had something different in mind. The distance of their faces most notably their lips were now dangerously close. But….

(SLASH)

"HNGGGGGG!"

Chifuyu immediately sprang up from the intimate position as her mind unconsciously made her remember a certain painful memory that she tried hard to forget.

(No I will not taint him, Ichika is pure and I want him to stay that way.)

Chifuyu turned away with a very troubled expression.

(I'm not like them, I'm not like them, I'm not like them)

Chifuyu repeated these words mentally but her mind is giving her another answer. For a few minutes, Chifuyu wallowed in despair as the unwanted memories of her or rather their past came back.

(Touch)

Chifuyu immediate snapped out of her stupor as she felt a grip on her hand.

"Ichika…."

Chifuyu saw Ichika's hand hold hers; even though he was unconscious he still extends his support to his sister.

"….."

Chifuyu leaned again and rested her forehead on Ichika's.

(Thank you Ichika.)

Chifuyu stayed in the intimate position for a while before she slowly rose, but she felt numerous presences standing behind her and those presences were tensed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Silence dominated the atmosphere of the hospital room as the unexpected visitors and Chifuyu stared at each other and these visitors were none other than Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Huang Ling Yin, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig, Kanzashi Sarashiki and the last one who entered was Maya Yamada.

(Silence)

The deafening silence continued between the seven women. Chifuyu narrowed her eyes as she quickly assessed the situation and immediately came to a conclusion about the cause of this awkward mood.

(So they saw me.)

Chifuyu's eyes narrowed and the pressure she was exuding blew off the charts.

"S-S-Sorry for the intrusion Miss Orimura!"

Houki gave off a very nervous smile as she turned around and initiated her escape, the other girls also hurriedly bowed in apology to Chifuyu for their untimely arrival and hurriedly tried to escape the dangerous educator. But the luck of the students including Maya who had nothing to do with the intrusion was caught by the iron grip of the legendary Brunhilde.

"I need to talk with all of you."

A very calm voice came from Chifuyu's mouth, but her face doesn't even come close to the description calm. The students including Maya froze on their places as the scary teacher closed in on them.

"Yeah are all of you out of your rooms?"

Chifuyu asked in a really calm but overly irritated tone.

"B-Because….um…..there….well…."

Houki who was the unfortunate one tasked by her friends to first exchange words with the scary teacher. Chifuyu lectured the six students right in the hallway. Maya who was standing beside Chifuyu directed a pitiful gaze at the girls.

"Well what is your answer?"

Chifuyu's presence towered over the poor girls and the hard-pressed students couldn't even muster a reply.

"I checked up on your results and it clearly stated that all of you are required to remain in rest for three more days."

The girls flinched at that and tried to hide their bandages that they tried to cover with clothing.

"Because…..we're really worried about Ichika's condition, after all he was the one who fought the enemy….until the very end."

Laura said these words with a bit of shame lacing her voice. The other girls also had dejected looks on their faces. This incident was a big blow to their pride as representative candidates expect for Houki though the latter also had the same sentiment as her friends. Seeing their demoralized faces Chifuyu softened her expression a little.

"(Sigh)….You came here to see him right?"

(Shine)

The eyes of the girls shone brightly as their enthusiasm sparked back.

"But he's asleep right now so just stay there with him for a while, I was thinking of going back to the command to check on the situation."

When Chifuyu said this, the girls became even keener as their spirits went an all-time high.

"Well that's good but everyone don't push yourself too far, remember all of you are still recovering."

Maya left a gentle reminder for the girls.

"Well I'll leave him in your hands in the meantime and I don't want any of you quarreling inside, am I clear."

Chifuyu raised her intensity a bit as a warning for the girls not to start any fracas.

""""Hai!""""

The six girls saluted Chifuyu.

"Go ahead then."

Chifuyu and Maya walked on and left the girls. Soon after the two teachers were out of sight, the six girls hurriedly went inside Ichika's room.

"Ichika!"

Rin unexpectedly screamed but was silenced by the other girls. The six soon watched the sleeping Ichika.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

Ichika's face entranced the six girls. But they noticed the hint of sorrow on his sleeping visage.

"Ichika…."

Charlotte walked closer to Ichika's bed. Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Laura and Kanzashi followed Charlotte's lead.

"Reckless as ever, he never changed."

Rin mumbled in a shaky voice, as tears slowly laced her eyes.

"Why did he go to such intents?"

Cecilia also held back her tears.

"It was to protect us, to protect the academy."

Laura lowered her head, her shoulders shook slightly and her fists slowly clenched into a fists.

"Ichika suffered because we weren't strong enough to support him. He recklessly charged towards death's door to ensure our safety."

Houki's expression carried a lot of shame.

"He's so reckless…"

Houki also held back her tears as the frustration and worry she's feeling right now nearly overwhelmed her composure.

"Look!"

Kanzashi pointed at Ichika's right arm, the bracelet that was the standby mode of Ichika's IS [Byakushiki] now became a cracked accessory. The white bracelet had a lot of cracks indicating of its lost luster, in other words it was ruined.

"[Byakushiki] is….."

Charlotte wasn't able to finish her statement as shock came over her. With the addition of the fact that [Byakushiki] has been destroyed, the girls felt even more guilt stabbed their hearts.

…..

Silence filled the air as the girls wallowed in their individual self-pity party, thinking desperately of could've been if they were able to help Ichika more. The girls tried to pacify their gloomyexpressions.

"We can't stay like this!"

All of a sudden Houki broke the depressing silence that filled the room. The girls were a bit shock of her sudden declaration.

"I can't accept this. I can't accept the fact that I just watched on the sidelines as Ichika fought desperately to protect us. If this is all that I have then for what reason did I acquire [Akatsubaki] in the first place."

Houki's face carried a lot of determination as she zealously spoke those words.

"Houki-chan's has a point."

The girls quickly turned around and saw the figure of Tatenashi standing right by the door.

"I feel mortified as well, I am the student council president and it is my duty to protect my underclassmen when in situations like this. But in the end the one who was protected was me. I feel really ashamed right now; I became a damsel in distress twice now."

The girls widened their eyes in shock as they saw for the first time the cheerful and resilient student council president of the IS academy actually make a very depressing remark of herself.

"Onee-chan…"

Kanzashi was the most shocked, she never even thought that her sister was capable of being sad, not that she meant anything bad though.

"I agree as well, I who was trained for this kind of situation should be the one taking the front lines but instead I was the first one who was knocked out of the fight. I don't want to bring shame to my comrades at Germany and also to my title as Ichika's husband."

Laura's words were pretty powerful but the "husband" part made everyone a bit confused of her objective.

"As a representative candidate were supposed to be leading the fight but I guess this proved that we lacked training."

Cecilia lowered her head in dejection.

"…And determination."

Rin added on Cecilia's statement.

Silence once again took hold of the situation but before it could settle in, Charlotte smiled at her friends.

"Then let's get stronger everyone, I want to fight alongside Ichika too and not just to stand behind."

Charlotte's expression was a bit gentle but the determination never fell short.

"I as well."

Kanzashi also spoke up.

Tatenashi smiled at this, she then entered the room and went to the girls.

"Starting now, let's work even harder and show Ichika-kun that we're not damsel in distress that he constantly needs to protect but were princesses that can fight together with him."

Though Tatenashi's words were a bit weird of sorts but the meaning behind them was enough to restart the fire in the girls. Then and there the girls made a pact.

"Everyone let's work hard together!"

Tatenashi spoke with a lot of enthusiasm. Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi nodded with a lot of eagerness.

"""""YES!"""""

After their declaration, each of them took some chairs and sat around Ichika'sbed; they became silent once again but not because they were depressed but rather all of them just want to watch the sleeping face of the boy they adore.

(Scene Change)

"Half the academy is destroyed; we also lost a ton of facilities. But we were lucky that the IS's of the academy weren't dragged into the crossfire."

Maya scanned through the damage report of the academy right after both her and Chifuyu arrived in the command. Compared to the situation a while ago, the air in the IS academy command center are now relaxed. But the personnels are still in a hectic mood as they ran around and carrying piles of papers.

"It was a close call."

Maya sighed her nervousness completely vanished when she knew that the academy was safe.

"The entire academy owes Orimura-kun."

Maya chose her words poorly. Chifuyu's ire quickly sparked again.

(Again! I'm so careless.)

Maya mentally panicked as she noticed the effects of her lax choice of words. Luckily Chifuyu calmed down and shelved her growing anger.

"I enrolled him in the academy so he'll be safe, but the danger flocks to him even more."

Chifuyu had a very sad expression on her face. Maya who saw this new side of Chifuyu couldn't help but stare in shock.

"It's not your fault Miss Orimura; your decision to enroll him here was a wise one. But things like this are unavoidable and unpredictable, so it's no one fault and especially not yours Miss Orimura."

Maya tried to cheer up her colleague who was stuck in a quagmire of despair.

"Even though I vowed that I would protect him, I let this happen without even lifting a finger."

Chifuyu now was even more depressed. Maya had no rejoinder for this; she was clueless at how to cheer up her friend.

"(Sigh)….I got depressed again, sorry Miss Yamada."

Chifuyu sadly smiled at her momentary lapse.

"It's alright, everyone goes through this."

Maya went to the prepare coffee for both her and Chifuyu.

"Here Miss Orimura."

Maya handed Chifuyu a mug of freshly prepared coffee.

"I really need to rest, I'm completely stressed out."

Chifuyu looked at the exhausted Maya and smiled.

"We're the same then."

The two drank their coffee and lived this moment of respite.

(Scene Change)

"Empty my schedule today and arrange my trip to the academy ASAP."

Satella had an absolutely troubled and anxious expression as she spoke with her secretary through the intercom.

"Going there already, aren't you supposed to hold a meeting at a time like this."

Natasha asked the agitated brunette.

"I'm not in the mood in dealing with those pencil pushers."

Satella turned off her terminal and stood up from her desk.

"They have the gall to complain while they lifted not a finger to help."

Satella's irritation grew as she stomped her way out of her office, Natasha quietly trailed behind her. The two became mum for a while; Satella was undoubtedly angry now and in no mood to talk, while Natasha who was thinking of something never made any conversation. The two boarded an elevator and headed down to the ground floor.

"Natasha."

Satella strike up a conversation after a while of being quiet.

"What?"

Natasha responded but didn't turn to face Satella.

"I will make arrangements for the release of the [Silverio Gospel]."

Natasha widened her eyes at Satella's words.

"But how? The higher ups have already sealed its indefinite confinement."

Natasha showed a shocked expression.

"Don't worry about that, I can pressure them to reconsider their decision."

Satella devilishly grinned. Natasha didn't know how to react but deep in her thoughts she was happy that her IS will have another chance to fly once more.

"So get better soon Natasha, we will need all the forces we can gather."

Satella slightly pulled back her long sleeve on her right hand; she stared at the beautiful yellow bracelet that is similar to [Byakushiki]'s standby form, but slimmed down into a thin wrist guard.

(I have a strong feeling things will just escalate from here on out.)

(Scene Change)

"This unprecedented, the boy defeated that SAIS."

"This just proves that our assessment is correct."

"But the fact of his power is this great is somehow frightening. Imagine what he can be capable of if guided correctly.

"That is the general idea."

"So his capture will be underway."

The twelve council members of [Phantom Task] feverishly discuss about Ichika's victory. Compared to last time the dark conference room was now lit, the conference dome now resembled a war room. Now the identities of the twelve council members of [Phantom Task] are revealed out on the open.

"It would be wise to make the operation as subtle as possible; it would be bad if the entire world mobilized just because of the capture of one boy."

A blonde woman in her late twenties wearing a black corporate attire spoke. Her name is Halevey Verallis, a Dutch business woman on the front and one of the top dealers in weapons sold in the black market especially when it comes to IS. She is one of the members of the [Phantom Task] high council.

"I wish that could be possible, but the problem is our operatives. Their skills are top-notch maybe even beyond that, but their only problem is their sense of authority."

A man in his late 30's spoke in a jesting manner. His name is Battroloine, an Italian military general who is involved in crooked dealings and also one of the members of the council of [Phantom Task].

"You don't say."

A man in his late 20's leaned back on his chair in an undignified manner. He's name is George Carlton, an American tycoon and directly related to the American IS companies and also one of the top members of [Phantom Task].

"Rather than complaining about the prodigies' lack of obedience, we should just compensate at their recklesstendencies.

A young woman in her mid-20's smiled at the older members. Her name is Veronica Pyrracle; she is a German millionaire, probably one of the youngest. She has a hold on the German military and she is one of those who funded the Schwarzer Haze of the German military. She is one of the youngest members of the council.

"Easier said than done, those prodigies are loose cannons. If we lump them up in this vital operation there is a good chance that they will go overboard and acquire the full ire of the international authorities, there's even the chance of them fighting each other."

A woman in her late 40's spoke with a scowl on her face. Her name is Rinka Kamikura; she is the current head of the Kamikura Zaibatsu. She too was also a proponent of the IS industry in Japan and funded many research about the IS; right now she is involved in the development of the IS race. Rinka was also a highly acclaimed member of the council of [Phantom Task].

"Now, now let's not be picky. I agree with Veronica, we'll just have to work our prodigies' uncontrollable tendencies and curve it into a more effective course."

A woman in her late 20's swayed her blonde hair as she spoke. Her name is Sierra De La Vega, a woman of Spanish descent and one of the financers of the EU IS manufacturers. Her company financed many IS related researches especially in the third generation race. But now she's aiming her sights higher because now she has initiated a daring attempt to lead the 4th generation race. She too is one of the members of the council of [Phantom Task]. The others six were quiet in this discussion, but this doesn't mean they are less prominent than the former six.

"….."

A black haired man in his 40's sat quietly. His name is Gen. Robert Foller; he's a British general who like Gen. Jovard is involved in dirty dealings especially if it concerns the IS.

"….."

A crimson haired man in his late 20's boringly stared at the conversation while playing with his wine glass. His name is Gearhart Lensher; he's of Polish origin but was raised in the UK. He is also a head of one of the leading IS related companies in the world.

"….."

A black-haired woman silently pricked her ears at the conversation. She is known as Mishta Khadija, she is the head of the Indian technology research bureau in her 30's.

"….."

A fierce looking man was quietly sitting and listening to the clamor of the other members. The features of this man was no doubt Russian, his name is Igor Alexander Karkaroff. The boss of Russian cartels who just recently engaged in the IS business.

"….."

Tapping his fingers in a bored manner, the Chinese man who has a strong build made an irritated face. Shen Yun also known as the "Dragon of Hong Kong", is the boss of the Chinese syndicate capitalizing in drugs, smuggling and human-trafficking. He later entered the IS industry since the IS yielded more wealth.

"….."

A blonde woman dressed in military regalia silently sits as she paid no attention on the discussion of her associates and just watched the recorded video of the battle in the academy in her video terminal. She is Cathaly Nerriviem, she's is the current head in the Canadian military IS research division in her 20's. They are the twelve council members of [Phantom Task], the new generation of leaders.

"Why so quiet Shen, not interested?"

George sneered at the ticked Chinese.

"Shut your face pretty boy."

Shen glared at the American.

"You two, could you stop arguing."

Mishta finally moved her lips as she got irritated.

"Everyone please focus on the topic at hand."

Halevey called for the orders of the meeting since the other members were straying from their topic.

"(Cough)…Anyway we should now proceed to capture the young man before the international IS tightens the noose."

Rinka spoke in a monotonous tone.

"Then does this mean that we'll make a full assault on the academy, that's really daring."

Gen. Jovard raised his eyebrows.

"It will only take a two squads of [Hunter]s and the five prodigies to make this operation a walk in the park."

Gen. Foller stated with a lot of confidence.

But one of the twelve sneered at his words.

"Get real old man, how can it be a walk in the park. Those prodigies are the first problem on our list. How can the operation be a success if our operatives don't even follow our orders."

Gearhart scowled at Gen. Foller, prompting the latter to return a glare at the young man. The tension soon rose between the two but it was quickly dispelled by Veronica's sudden interjection.

"Even though the five are like that they still get the job done. So I guess we should just let them do what they do best. After all when our plans progress, their destructive nature will be our greatest weapon against the world. So it is better if we progress in understanding them, after all they're from the Orimura bloodline. They belonged to the deadliest family in the world, wouldn't it be better if they were on our side."

Veronica said those words in a carefree manner but it wasn't taken lightly by the rest, from the look on their faces, one could say that they on some level agree with her.

"Personal quarrels and disagreements aside, is everyone agreed on initiating the operation?"

Cathaly spoke in a calm manner.

The eleven looked at each other for a moment and later raised their hands in concurrence. But just as this meeting was about to end, someone vetoed the decision.

"Cancel that."

Speaking in a very demonic voice, the real leader of [Phantom Task] enters. Dressed in a very beautiful robe that completely conceals its identity and with Autumn and Squall trailing behind, the hooded figure made an entrance that's fitting for its stature.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

The twelve council members immediately stiffened at the sudden appearance of the leader. All twelve of them are unshakable and clever individuals and very capable leaders in their own right, but at the presence of the hooded figure, all of them experience an unusual feeling of mortality. Like a blade was steadily being pushed onto their throats.

Because of this none of the twelve can contradict the leader's decision and since they can't disagree the only thing they can do is inquire why.

"Can I ask why you're against this?"

Sierra asked in a slightly shaky tone.

"It is not time yet."

The hooded figure stated its answer immediately.

"But isn't it favorable for us to acquire the boy now when the grasp of the international authorities hasn't tightened yet."

Jovard made a slightly willful statement. Just as he was about to speak more he was silenced by a suffocating aura sent his way. The military leader started to drip cold sweat as the aura got stronger. The others, instead of ridiculing him actually felt remorse for him, only slightly though. Soon the suffocating atmosphere receded as the leader let off a sigh.

"Obviously all of you have no idea about the boy's power. Stow away your proposal to capture him, because even if you capture him now it won't make much difference since he is still blind to the truth not to mention the five are in no condition to be sent out in a mission. In the state that they are in now, I'm quite positive that once they are sent out they will without a single doubt cause an international catastrophe."

The voice of the hooded figure became playful.

Completely fearful on incurring the leader's ire, the twelve nodded in agreement however reluctant they are.

"Very well then."

The leader then quickly turned around and left the conference room, Squall and Autumn wordlessly followed the leader. After the leader left, the conference room once again became filled with silence but all of them looked relieved that the hooded figure left quickly. The leader was only present in the conference room for about 10 minutes but the twelve felt that their life was being drained from them.

"Seriously, I can't tell if our leader is human or otherwise."

Shen gritted his teeth in frustration.

"In my time here I don't even know what gender it has."

Rinka who compared to the rest had been here the longest should at least know their leader's gender but surprisingly she knew nothing.

"I know I may not have stayed here for long, but what I am certain about is to not antagonize the leader. I don't know how to explain but just by looking at its frame, I somehow feel that my life is in grave danger."

Veronica bitterly smiled, fear filled her eyes.

The meeting of the council members ended there, without any action being made.

(Scene Change)

"You made all of us worry so much!"

Houki tearfully complained at the now awake Ichika.

The girls quickly ran to Ichika, who is still in the academy hospital, right after their classes. The girls present are Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi. After two days since their first visit on Ichika, the latter was already awake after intensive treatment.

"I'm alright now, thanks to the regenerative treatment of the academy I can go to school next week."

Ichika tried to calm down the overreacting Houki. But his statement was denied by Laura.

"No! No matter how much regenerative you take its effects are only on the surface. Your wounds are still there, I will not permit you to push yourself again. As your husband I'm responsible for your health."

Laura stated her words like it was natural for her, while the rest felt like they want to throw a tsukkomi at Laura's silliness.

"Laura's right Ichika-kun, you shouldn't push yourself too far, after all you were the one who sustained the biggest wounds during the fight."

Tatenashi agreed with Laura.

"And…it was our fault that you became like this."

Charlotte then spoke as she lowered her head. Soon all the girls descended in the same mood, Ichika desperately tried to change the gloomy atmosphere.

"It's not your fault; I'm the man here so it's my duty to protect all of you."

Ichika said those words to assure them but it bore the opposite effect.

"I can't accept that!"

Houki suddenly made an outburst that nearly threw Ichika off his bed.

"What's with you all of a sudden Houki?"

Ichika was at a loss as to why Houki was mad and just clumsily smiled.

"Ichika….."

Tatenashi's sudden change in tone caused Ichika to make a slightly scared expression.

"Do you think its fine to watch a person who's important to us risking his life while we watch helplessly without doing anything?"

The cheerful face of Tatenashi turned into a sad expression, the girl's also was staring at him and also asking him the same question through their stares. Ichika couldn't help but feel guilty.

"I'm sorry."

Ichika apologized sincerely at his mistake(?)

"No don't apologize Ichika…in fact were the ones who should apologize….."

Kanzashi timidly spoke while fiddling her fingers.

"We're representative candidates and were supposed to be the one protecting a novice like you but….instead you're the one who…"

Rin was too ashamed to finish her words.

"Like I said it's alright guys, it is natural for friends to protect each other."

Ichika smiled as he spoke, causing the girls to imagine a sparkling background to automatically appear behind Ichika.

(BLUSH)

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi couldn't contain the gushing red color from filling up their faces.

(Again!)

Houki panicked as her face flushed red.

(This is so unladylike of me; I have to regain my composure.)

Cecilia tried in vain to recover her poise.

(This idiot….)

Rin just stared at Ichika's charming smile.

(Ichika, you're so unfair!)

Charlotte made a very muddled face as her sense went to overload at Ichika's smile.

(Such a formidable wife.)

Laura nodded on her mind while blushing herself.

(Why is he so handsome?)

Kanzashi was the most embarrassed among the girls, her face was nearly resembling a tomatoes' redness.

(Ichika-kun how devious of you.)

Tatenashi's slightly blushed face cracked a mischievous smile.

Meanwhile in Ichika's own thoughts…..

(Why are all of them blushing? Do they have fever or a cold?)

Ichika wondered.

The silence continued for a few seconds but was broken by Houki's sudden and energetic actions.

"ICHIKA! Let's work hard together! Me and [Akatsubaki] will get stronger!"

(Wha! What's with Houki?)

Ichika once again was at a loss for words at how to deal with this unusual behavior of Houki.

"What! Why only Houki-san? Me too Ichika, I, the great Cecilia Alcott and my IS [Blue Tears] will accompany you."

Cecilia proudly flicked her hair back in her usual Ojou-sama mode.

"Ichika! Me and [Shen Long] will fight with you until the end."

Rin stood up with a lot of vigor in her voice.

"Me and [Revive] will be your support in any battle!"

Charlotte unconsciously used her irresistible charm as she beamed very cutely at Ichika.

"Me and [Schwarzer Regen] will be your shield."

Laura proudly stated as she smiled at her "wife".

"Ichika…me as well…[Uchigane Nishiki] will follow wherever you go….."

Though she said those words timidly, the determination behind was not to be ridiculed.

"Of course as the Student Council president I will look after my cute kouhai. You can count on your senpai and her IS."

Tatenashi winked at Ichika and employed her deadly smile.

"Uhhh…"

Ichika who was still loss at how to react to this sudden burst of energy from the girls couldn't help but stare. But later recovered and smiled at the girls.

"Right!"

But something put a damper on Ichika's flames, when he caught a glimpse on the ruined bracelet on his right wrist.

(Byakushiki…..)

Ichika mood sank to the depths of Tartaros as the cost of his victory slapped him right in the face. The girls knew why his expression plummeted without being mentioned, because they were already told of this. Not being able to stand Ichika's sadden face, they quickly tried to lift him up.

"It's alright we'll just take it to the research center where it was born and then-"

Charlotte wasn't able to finish her words as Ichika quickly cut her off.

"No need for that Charl, I already know that [Byakushiki] is beyond repair."

Ichika face that was smiling and full energy now gloomed like the darkest cemeteries. The other girls wanted to say something as well but found themselves in a loss for words.

"…"

Just when Ichika was about to sink even deeper into depression, an unexpected visitor came crashing from the roof, literally.

"HI! HI! HI! Everyone's idol Tabane Shinonono is here!"

The creator of the Infinite Stratos made her sudden and dramatic entrance.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

The eight students stared speechless at Tabane's dropping in.


	18. Chapter 18: Weird Times

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter again, hey guys came to remind everyone that the rating will change next chapter or maybe in the 20thchapter. Good thing that the entire light novel has been translated, I can feel the inspiration coming to me. I'm thinking of dragging many other IS pilots in into the fray, like the unknown pilot of [Tempesta], Yang Lei Lei (I don't know if she has an IS but I'll just work it out), Natasha, Iris and others. October will be the date to watch out, the long awaited return of Infinite Stratos anime! YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 18:

(Awkward Silence)

Ichika and the rest actually snapped out of their depressed states when Tabane crashed from the roof.

(More Awkward Silence)

"Seriously why aren't any of you reacting!?"

Tabane puffed up her cheeks as she looked at the shocked students.

(More Silence)

"HEY!"

Tabane but still the Ichika and the girls still stared at her in a shocked manner.

"MUUUUU!"

Tabane pouted, she pulled out a buzzer from her pocket, it was a canister buzzer like the ones used in football games. The only thing is that this one is made by Tabane and no doubt it had the capability to…..

(HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN NKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK)

The buzzer was so loud that it was heard by students who were quite a distance away from the hospital.

"Well what do you know, it did work!"

Tabane raised her buzzer happily. But in the case of the students, they were reeling from the ear-busting sound.

"Why are you guys cupping your ears?"

Tabane walked towards the nearly deaf students but she was whacked on the head by Houki with a bokken.

"OW! Houki-chan why did you do that?"

Tabane stroked her head that was mercilessly hit by a bokken.

"Why are you sudden dropping out of nowhere and causing trouble!"

Houki who recovered from the ear-busting noise angrily roared at her sister.

"Ueehh! Ikkun Houki-chan is being mean."

Tabane directed a tearful and pleading look at the confused Ichika.

"Uh well…"

Ichika smiled clumsily, he has no idea about what to do.

"Houki-chan is a meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie, meanie!"

Tabane complained like a child. Meanwhile…

"Act your age already! Don't come in here and act like a grade school student!"

Houki argued with her elder sister.

(Sometimes I wonder who among the two of them is the eldest.)

Ichika scratched his head in confusion.

"Oh! I almost forgot what I came here for."

Tabane suddenly stopped arguing with Houki and jumped into Ichika's bedside, Ichika nearly jumped off the bed in shock.

"How are you Ikkun?"

Tabane's smiling face beamed at Ichika full force, but the reaction she received was an empty smile.

"I'm…alright."

Ichika faked a smile; he smiled earlier because he momentarily forgot about his loss due to Tabane and Houki's antics. But right after he lost his smile and quickly descended back into his empty and shattered mood. Tabane frowned a little.

"Ikkun…."

Tabane looked at Ichika's right wrist and saw a cracked bracelet. When she saw what has become of her "daughter", Tabane's happy face faltered.

(So Byakushiki really did died. Poor Ikkun, he must be feeling really sad.)

Tabane's assumption was spot on. Ichika was radiating with such sadness that not just Tabane but also the other girls can almost feel his pain.

"Sis, why did you come here?"

Houki who lost her petty anger asked her sister in a slightly worried tone.

"….."

But Tabane kept quiet for a while before answering Houki with smile.

"I came here to help Ikkun."

Tabane smiled like a happy child that received a box full of candy.

"You mean you're going to repair his IS!"

Rin spoke in a hopeful tone.

Tabane looked at Rin for a while, she was a little irritated at Rin's sudden interjection. But smiled a little and answered the curious Chinese girl.

"Of course."

The girls all developed hopeful looks on their faces but the one who will receive this help isn't so convinced.

"…"

Ichika just looked at Tabane, no changes on his face occurred even after hearing the voice of hope speak to him.

"Ikkun didn't you hear? [Byakushiki] is going to be repaired."

Tabane leaned closer to Ichika, but instead of being embarrassed Ichika continuously looked at her without any changes in his expression as he remained in his depressed state.

"Muuuuu! Ikkun doubts me."

Tabane jumped at Ichika and now Tabane is draping her herself over Ichika. She then looked at him with an angry pouting face.

"AH…..EH!"

Ichika quickly lost his depressed face because of the sudden action of Tabane. The beautiful creator of the IS now draped herself fully on Ichika as if she was a blanket. Ichika blushed furiously since he could feel the softness of her skin especially the two soft lumps pushing against him.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi had looks of complete shock on their faces. Everyone except Tatenashi had really red faces of both embarrassment and jealousy, Tatenashi on the other hand blushed only a little compared to the six. Minutes later Houki was the first to react on this scene.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? UNHAND HIM AT ONCE!"

Houki angrily pointed her bokken at her big sister.

"Don't worry, look Ikkun lost his despression."

Tabane brushed off the awkward part of her action and just smiled at Houki. Houki got more irritated when Tabane showed no signs of dismounting Ichika.

"UNHAND HIM!"

Houki jumped at Tabane and tried to pull her off of Ichika.

"Ueeeeeeh! Houki-chan is being mean again!"

Tabane tightly clung to Ichika like a child that doesn't want to let go of her mother.

"You know I pictured Tabane Shinonono as a serious woman but I guess it is hard to predict a person through her fame."

Charlotte smiled exhaustedly as she watched the antics of the two sisters.

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

Several loud knocks pounded on the hospital door.

(OPEN UP IN THERE!)

The girls froze when they heard Chifuyu's voice from behind the door.

"Oh it's Chi-chan!"

Tabane was completely carefree; on the other hand the girls except Tatenashi were scared to death.

(I SAID OPEN UP!)

Chifuyu's voice now sounded even angrier.

"Ah…wait Miss Orimura!"

Rin and Charlotte tried to disable the lock of the door but the terminal right beside the door seemed to have been set on Auto-lock.

"What is wrong with this door!?"

Laura started pressing on the wall terminal wildly.

"I set it on Auto-lock so that no can interrupt me and Ikkun."

Tabane innocently said.

"Then undo it already! Miss Orimura is gonna kill us!"

Houki screamed at her sister.

(Silence)

Chifuyu stopped knocking, the girls froze in fear.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The metal door came flying off when it was kicked by the angry Chifuyu.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

The angry aura of Chifuyu came flooding as the angry instructor entered the room with her eyes glowing like the fires of hell.

"Why did you lock the door?"

Chifuyu asked with a calm voice coupled with a calm face, a terrifyingly calm face. Maya soon followed after the angry Chifuyu entered.

"Hey Chi-chan!"

Tabane happily greeted her best friend, but Chifuyu wasn't so happy to see her. Especially how she draped herself over Ichika.

"(Sigh)"

Chifuyu sighed but suddenly she vanished and appeared behind Tabane and gripped her head and pried her off of Ichika.

"Ueehhhh! Chi-chan that hurts!"

Tabane whined like a spoiled child.

"What the hell are you doing here and why are causing these troubles."

Chifuyu had overly angry eyes as she stared at the whining scientist.

"Chi-chan is so mean like Houki-chan!"

Tabane flailed her arms in protest.

After a few minutes of Chifuyu and Tabane arguing, Tabane was now released from Chifuyu's iron grip and now is going explain her reasons for suddenly falling from the skies.

"I came here to help Ikkun and [Byakushiki] get back together."

Tabane smiled happily.

"You mean completely repairing [Byakushiki]?"

Houki and the girls who were now seated around Ichika's bed looked like students who are listening to their teacher.

"Of course!"

Tabane childishly smiled in agreement.

"But how can that be? The core was completely shattered and most of the vital system went along with the core. So it may be impossible to make an overhaul of the [Byakushiki]. Even the Kuromochi Research Center sounded hopeless when they heard about this."

Maya innocently spoke but she earned the sharp glares of the girls for her pessimistic comment.

"Miss Boobs here has a point."

Maya stood when she heard her new nickname.

"Miss Boobs! Please don't call me that!"

Maya stood up embarrassed and complained tearfully. But Tabane smiled devilishly as she slipped through and appeared behind Maya.

(SQUISH)

Tabane gave Maya's boobs a decent squeezing.

"H-Hey stop that!"

Maya was being assaulted by Tabane and a certain boy, specifically Ichika, blushed furiously at the scene of two beautiful women engaging in a sexual act.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi looked sharply at Ichika.

(Pinch)

Laura pinched Ichika's right cheek while Charlotte pinched his left.

"Ichika this scene is bad for you."

Charlotte cutely pouted at Ichika.

"Ichika you are already on a commitment, you are not allowed to cheat."

Laura gave him another cute pout.

"Shorry (Sorry)…."

Ichika could only apologize of his mistake (?).

"Stop it Tabane."

(WHACK)

Chifuyu's attendance book attack smashed on Tabane's head, echoing a painful sound in the room.

"Ueeeeh!"

Tabane was sitting on the floor while fake crying. Maya on the other hand recovered from the assault Tabane gave her.

"Stop fooling around!"

Chifuyu had an overly irritated face as she looked down on Tabane.

"Okay I'll stop if Chi-chan agrees to let me touch her boobs."

Tabane stood up like innocently child. But the reply she had was a smack on her head.

(DONK)

"Ueeeeh! Why is everyone so mean to Tabane…"

Tabane went back to her fake crying.

"Anyway Tabane about you repairing [Byakushiki], is it still possible."

Chifuyu's irritated face softened down to a curious expression.

"Of course!"

"But this case where the core is the one directly damaged not to mention completely destroyed, is it still possible to salvage it. You told me once that once the core is the one that's damaged it would impossible to repair it."

Chifuyu looked at Tabane seriously.

"Yes I know, It would easier to just make a new IS for Ikkun instead of repairing [Byakushiki]. But Ikkun won't really like it since him and [Byakushiki] already shared a bond."

Tabane looked knowingly at Ichika.

"[Byakushiki] achieved such powers and stubbornness because of her pilot, [Byakushiki] is a very unique kind of IS, since she mirrors the strength of her pilot, her pilot Ikkun."

Tabane smiled knowingly at Ichika, the latter widened his eyes at Tabane's revelation.

"Of course when I say strength I don't mean physical prowess, it could mean determination. I saw Ikkun's fight and I was amazed at your determination, maybe because of your new found will [Byakushiki] also became inspired and fought her hardest even if it costs her."

Tabane smiled but she now had a tinge of seriousness of her face. Ichika lowered his head and everyone became silent for a while.

"…."

Tabane walked to Ichika side and lifted up his face.

"I know there are no guarantees of success in this but rest assured Ichika, this Tabane-nee of yours will do her hardest to bring [Byakushiki] back to you."

Tabane smiled maturely this time, with no hint of any childishness in her smile.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi, Tatenashi, Maya and Chifuyu were a bit shocked to see Tabane make such a serious expression.

"…"

Ichika smiled back at Tabane, soon tears started to laced his eyes and what he did next was the a big shocker for everyone present.

"Thank you!"

Ichika grabbed Tabane and hugged her tightly.

"Eh…..Ah!"

Tabane was a bit shocked when Ichika hugged her so suddenly.

"(Sniff) (Sniff)"

Tabane heard Ichika's sniffling; she smiled again and also hugged the boy back.

"There, there Ikkun."

Tabane patted Ichika's head. The girls who are seeing this surprisingly didn't feel jealous rather they were happy that Ichika is now smiling. Chifuyu and Maya also smiled. The scene turned into a heart-warming event but it was cut short when Tabane's childish nature was revived.

"Hey Ikkun, how does my breast feel?"

Tabane looked mischievously at the boy, Ichika who now finally realized what he just did immediately spring away from Tabane.

"Ah…..eh…..well….."

Ichika who finally lost all traces of depression blushed at his embarrassing behavior.

"Hm, well?"

Tabane's smile grew as she leaned even closer to him. Ichika couldn't make any reply because his mind was too overloaded with embarrassment.

(Ichika is so putty in the hands of an older woman. Grrrrrrrrrr!)

Houki internally growled.

(Why is his preference are so out of my reach?)

Cecilia bit her lip in frustration.

(This idiot has some weird tastes!)

Rin seethed with jealousy.

(Older women really are Ichika's type. UUUUUUUU! How can I compete?)

Charlotte was near on crying.

(Being older? I have to then, in order for me to keep my bride in my grasp.)

Laura motivated herself to pull off something impossible.

(What should I do?)

Kanzashi was really worried of this realization.

(Ichika is in to older women? This could work to my advantage.)

Tatenashi unlike the rest smiled slightly because she just uncovered an edge.

The seven students were lost on their thoughts. The two teachers just sighed in exhaustion, soon one of the teachers (Chifuyu) walked towards Tabane and…..

(WHACK)

Tabane was once again smack on the head by an attendance book courtesy of Chifuyu.

"Ow! Why is everyone hitting me?"

Tabane tearfully complained.

"Stop stressing him out, he's still recovering."

Chifuyu showed her worry for her little brother. Everyone blinked twice as they realized that Ichika is still recovering and now they're stressing him out which is not good for him.

"Sorry I forgot that Ikkun is still recuperating."

Tabane apologized by tilting her head to the side and smiling cutely. Ichika blushed again; he was reminded again of Tabane's dangerous charm.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Glares soon started to assault Ichika from all sides, some were even extra spicy. But this dangerous situation (for Ichika) was averted by Chifuyu.

"So you will fix his IS then?"

Chifuyu asked her friend.

"Of course! Ikkun is very dear to me so I will do everything to make him smile again."

Tabane probably wasn't aware that her words were completely misinterpreted by the girls.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT, NO, NO WAY, NO WAY IN HELL!"

Houki became furious all of a sudden.

"Houki is right it's unfair for you to enter!"

Charlotte tearfully complained.

"You're using a cheat code, no you're disqualified!"

Rin joined the rally.

"Instructor is already a tough rival if you add to the mix then we're hopeless!"

Laura also complained.

"…"

"…"

"…"

Chifuyu, Tabane and Maya stared confused at the girls' sudden complaining.

"What the hell are you brats talking about!?"

Chifuyu raised her voice and silenced the girls.

"Because…that's …."

Houki started mumbling.

"Hehehehehehe."

Tabane giggled at the agitated girls, she was clearly enjoying this. But soon she turned back to Ichika.

"Anyway heal up Ikkun so we can start at the repairs."

Ichika looked curious as he realized what Tabane said.

"Don't make such a muddled face Ikkun, of course you have to come when I repair [Byakushiki]."

Tabane pinched Ichika's cheek. Seeing this, the girls again aimed their glares at the clueless Ichika.

"Tabane-nee, thank you."

Ichika earnestly smiled at Tabane. Ichika unconsciously used his charm on Tabane.

(Wha…..is it just me or did Ikkun grew more handsome.)

Tabane blushed a little as she continued to stare at Ichika's face.

"You're devious Ikkun using your charms like that."

Tabane wanted to hug Ichika again but she was stopped this time by Chifuyu.

(WHACK)

"Ueeeeeh!"

Tabane whined again as she as hit for the fifth time.

"Stop making things worse."

Chifuyu glared at Tabane.

"Could it be that Chi-chan is jealous?"

Tabane smiled deviously at Chifuyu. Bad Idea.

(WHACK) (WHACK)

(WHACK) (WHACK)

Four hits landed on Tabane's head, now the scientist is on the verge of crying.

"Chi-chan is so bad!"

Tabane faked cry again.

"(Sigh). So what do you plan to do now?"

Chifuyu asked Tabane of her plans after this.

"I'm going back; I just came to hear to tell this to Ikkun. Oh! Ikkun once you're completely healed I'm going come here again, or maybe I'll just kidnap you-"

(WHACK)

Chifuyu whacked the scientist's head once again.

"Chi-chan it hurts already!"

Tabane complained tearfully, now really on the verge of crying.

"Don't do something troublesome!"

Chifuyu gripped Tabane's head.

"Alright, alright already!"

Tabane acceded and Chifuyu released her.

"So Ichika heal up fast so that super genius here can start her work."

Chifuyu first told her brother in a serious tone but later smiled at the end. The girls also smiled at him.

"Count on it!"

Ichika this time truly recovered from his depression and smiled earnestly.

(BLUSH)

Chifuyu, Tabane, Maya, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi blushed at Ichika's deadly smile.

"I guess this is why you attract women so easily."

Chifuyu smiled at her brother, but Ichika on the other hand just tilted his head in a confused manner and said….

"Huh?"

All of them sweat dropped at Ichika's blockheadedness.

(Scene Change)

7:34pm. Ichika was resting in his hospital bed. He felt a little tired since his day today became rather eventful.

(After Tabane finished her goals in coming here she quickly left by pulling out a carrot-like thing on her pocket which turned out to be a huge carrot-like travel pod, it kinda looked like the one she used on the beach trip. After Tabane-nee left, Chifuyu-nee told everyone to let me rest so they all left.)

Ichika sighed as he looked back what happened hours ago.

(But thanks to Tabane-nee [Byakushiki] and Setsura will be back. We can fight together again.)

Ichika smiled at the good news. But something crossed his mind.

(Wait a minute. After my fight against [Archangel] I was sure that all of [Byakushiki]'s functions died down, I should have fell down and crashed. But Chifuyu told me that I was found on one of the islands near the academy, although they said there was a crater; it doesn't explain why I didn't die in that crash. The [Absolute Defense] died down at that time already but…)

Ichika now began to wonder about his miraculous survival. He searched his memories for any anything that may help him uncover the truth. Soon it hit him.

(I remember something. I remember that someone caught me before I fell down.)

Ichika now remember vaguely that something caught him in time before he plummeted down.

(Who was that?)

Ichika tried to think hard, he searched his memories but the only thing that he remembered is the shadowy image of the one who saved him.

"Who was that?"

"Who?"

Ichika quickly sprang up from his bed when he heard a voice.

"WHA! Madoka!"

Ichika saw his younger sister lying beside; he didn't even notice her slip inside his blanket which scared Ichika to no end.

"When did you?"

Ichika rose up and tried to distance himself from Madoka but unfortunately his little sister pulled him close.

"What's with that reaction, I'm really hurt."

Madoka pouted cutely. Ichika couldn't react at Madoka when he saw his sister's cute side.

"You slipped away from your room again; Chifuyu-nee's gonna get angry."

"Don't worry nee-san allows me to wander around."

"Really now-ah wait minute! Is that my shirt!?"

Ichika noticed that Madoka was wearing one of his casual shirts.

"Yeah, since I don't like the clothes they gave me here in the academy I just borrowed yours, since yours is way more comfortable than those rags they gave me."

Madoka sniffed the sleeves of the Ichika's shirt; she was completely oblivious to the mistake of her act.

"What are you doing!?"

Ichika was blushing at his sister's childish act.

"Can't you see? I just smelled it, what's wrong with that?"

Madoka innocently spoke.

"(Sigh)"

Ichika just gave up on arguing and lay down on the bed.

"You're pretty reckless aren't you?"

Madoka suddenly looked serious as she spoke.

Ichika knew what she was about to say and apologized in advance.

"Sorry too Madoka. I have made you worry as well."

Ichika smiled at Madoka, again making Madoka blush.

(This isn't funny anymore!)

Madoka became embarrassed as the powerful effect of Ichika smile carved its way to her.

"Madoka you're red, are you having a fever?"

Ichika placed his hand on her forehead, making Madoka blush even more.

"I-I'm alright."

Madoka's voice shrank like that of a child, she looked around and tried to avoid Ichika's eyes.

"Hey Madoka are you really fine?"

Ichika tried to lean closer to his sister who was sitting on his bed but was stopped when Madoka pushed him down and covered his eyes with her hands.

"You're really dangerous."

Madoka cutely puffed her cheeks.

"Madoka, I can't see."

Ichika tried to pry away Madoka's hand that was covering his eyes but he froze when he felt Madoka's thighs straddling his waist. No doubt crossed Ichika's mind.

(Madoka is mounting me!)

"You need to be punished."

Madoka voice was so close.

"What are you doing!? This is wrong in so many levels! Get off me already!"

Ichika flailed around but to no avail his sister is unusually strong.

"Just stay still and accept your punishment."

Madoka's voice sounded so erotic that Ichika gulped down hard.

(What is she doing?)

Ichika is already at the edge of sanity and he's edging even closer when he felt Madoka's breath assault his neck.

(WHAT THE!)

"Ufufufufufufufu! You're so fun to tease."

Madoka smiled devilishly at Ichika as she removed her hand that was covering Ichika's eyes.

"Girls are so mean….."

Ichika sighed exhaustedly. But he blushed again when he noticed that Madoka still hasn't dismounted him and was just a few inches away from his face.

"Isn't it about time you get off?"

Ichika hopefully smiled. Madoka stared at him for a while and once again smiled devilishly.

"Hey can I see it?"

Huh? Is what Ichika thought. He has no idea of what Madoka is talking about.

"What are you talking about?"

Ichika looked curiously at her sister.

"The thing inside your shorts, your thing."

Ichika took a few more minutes to realize what his little sister meant.

"WHAT! WHAT THE! NO WAY!"

Ichika instinctively sat up in shock when he noticed his sister's naughty request.

"Oh come on, I'll also show you my body."

Madoka gave him an incentive but Ichika didn't bite it. Instead he raged around even more.

"That doesn't make things better!"

Ichika is now blushing as red as a tomato now.

"You're so biased, so you only allow nee-san to see you."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?"

Ichika is at wits end already.

"You took a bath with nee-san right and you saw nee-san naked and nee-san saw you too. It is so unfair, I want to see too."

Madoka begged her brother but Ichika showed no signs of agreeing.

"YEAH WHEN I WAS ABOUT 6 YEARS OLD!"

Ichika now raised his voice.

"So just let me have a peek so that I can brag about it to nee-san."

Madoka clasped her hands together in a praying position.

"GET A GRIP ALREADY! THERE'S NO WAY I'D SHOW! WE'RE SIBLINGS"

Ichika screamed at Madoka. Madoka sighed and then…

"If you won't show me then I'll just force you."

Madoka grinned impishly. Ichika on the other hand paled.

The night soon echoed with muffled screams and naughty giggling.

Walking towards Ichika room was Chifuyu carrying a tray full of food.

"He must be hungry by now; I totally forgot to bring him food."

Chifuyu walked calmly towards her little brother's room but when she arrived right at the door she heard something she didn't like at all.

(Just take it of already, I just want a peek.)

(GET A GRIP ON YOURSELF!)

(Where are you touching? Ah hey! Ichika nii-san is so naughty!)

(I'm sorry! JUST OFF ME ALREADY!)

Chifuyu froze. Soon her aura flared and all hell broke loose.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The door of Ichika's hospital room flew off for the second time.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

Chifuyu's aura raged like a wild fire.

"Chifuyu-nee!"

"Nee-san?"

Chifuyu witnessed the scene of Madoka mounting Ichika on all fours. Chifuyu stiffened in anger and then two painful hits echoed throughout the room.

(WHACK) (WHACK)

"It hurts nee-san."

Madoka tearfully complained.

"Owwww!"

Ichika rubbed his head.

"Why are you out of your cell again Madoka?"

Chifuyu's irritation was nearing the limit.

"I just want to come and see how Ichika is doing."

Madoka answered innocently. But Ichika smiled wryly at her words.

"And I see you mounting him. I don't think your alibi is working."

Chifuyu glared at the two.

(Wait why am I included? I'm the victim here.)

Ichika mentally complained.

"You're just as much at fault here."

Chifuyu shot down Ichika's thoughts.

(AGAIN!)

Ichika is once again dumfounded by his sister's insight on his thoughts.

"You're too open Ichika."

Madoka looked at him wryly.

"(Sigh)"

Ichika sighed exhaustedly.

"Here's your dinner. I forgot to bring it to you, you must be hungry."

Chifuyu set down the tray on Ichika's bed.

"Well I'm hungry, thanks Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika smiled at his big sister.

"How about you?"

Chifuyu asked Madoka if she had eaten, Madoka was a bit surprised that her nee-san would even ask her if she had eaten.

"So nee-san cares about me?"

Chifuyu looked at Madoka for a moment and then…..

(WHACK)

The attendance book strikes again and Madoka was rubbing her head that was mercilessly assaulted by the deadly attendance book.

"Forget I asked."

Chifuyu turned away. Ichika just smiled at her sister's slightly tsundere tendencies.

"Chifuyu-nee, Madoka….."

Ichika became serious all of a sudden. The two also looked at him in a slightly serious manner and waited for Ichika to speak.

"I'm sorry for causing everyone worries, I was so reckless and I didn't think of the consequences of my actions. I'm truly sorry."

Chifuyu and Madoka softened when they heard Ichika's solemn apology. Chifuyu was the first to react by ruffling Ichika's hair.

"There's nothing to apologize about, I didn't think for a second that you would die. You are my brother after all."

Chifuyu's comforting words made Ichika smile very earnestly, like a little kid who was praised by his parents.

"Nee-san places some strange trust on you."

Madoka tilted her head in a confused manner. Ichika just smiled at her and Madoka smiled in return.

"Well I guess I better go back. See Ichika, nee-san."

Madoka opened the window and jumped out of it.

"Madoka is really carefree isn't she?"

Ichika looked at his nee-san. Chifuyu also looked at him.

"Don't mind the small things; concentrate on eating your dinner."

Chifuyu looked at Ichika; her gaze bore no traces of her usual serious attitude, but she now as looking at Ichika with gentle eyes.

"Hai!"

"But Ichika, when you recover. Our relationship will go back to a teacher-student right. It would be bad if don't follow the ethics of the school."

Ichika was reminded once again how serious his sister on her work.

"Right, Miss Orimura."

"No. For now call me by my name."

"Chifuyu-nee."

The two siblings smiled at each other and shared another moment that they would cherish.

(Scene Change)

Over the Pacific Ocean.

In a jet, Satella and Natasha were headed to the IS academy.

"Wait Satella why did you take me with you?"

Natasha looked confused as she asked the head of the international IS authority.

"The IS academy plays a very strategic importance in the world, so ensuring its safety and the safety of its students are top priority."

Satella nonchalantly spoke while drink a can of coffee.

"So I'm temporarily stationed at the IS academy as an added guard disguised as an instructor."

Natasha was spot on but she missed an important detail.

"You are correct on your guess but you missed one vital detail."

Satella turned at Natasha.

"You're not just an added force to the academy but also as a bodyguard for a certain student there."

Natasha was shocked for a moment but soon smiled.

"So this is your plan. No wonder I was called immediately to receive the [Gospel] and I was given this peculiar mission to go to the academy."

"Isn't it great? You'll finally be able move around."

Satella smiled as she took another sip of her coffee.

"You're pressuring skills really amazes me to no end Satella."

Natasha grinned at her and Satella smiled back.

(Scene Change)

"Wow I'm discharged already."

Ichika was now discharged from the academy hospital. The doctors said his recovery had no side-effects or complications whatsoever so they allowed his early discharge. But he is still not allowed to engage in strenuous activities so in the end he still wasn't allowed to come to class and was advised to stay on his room for two more days.

"In the end, it's almost like I'm still confined in the hospital."

Ichika put on his shirt that his sister gave him earlier before she went to her class.

"I haven't taken a bath for days now; I should take one when I arrive in my room."

Ichika walked to the first year dorms, he wanted to run there but just as the doctors said he isn't allowed to strain himself yet. So all he could do right now is walk leisurely.

"The academy's is so quiet."

Ichika looked around the tranquil academy, but soon a bulldozer passed him and it was followed by similar heavy construction vehicles. Ichika then remember that the academy suffered quite a damage from the recent attack.

"The academy sure works fast."

Ichika quickened his pace as he entered the dorms. Soon he arrived in his room.

"1025, I feel like it's been a long time."

Ichika opened the door and entered. He then quickly jumped on his bed and lazed around.

"Things really progressed so fast."

Ichika let out another sigh.

"I guess I better take a bath."

Ichika stripped his clothes until he was just wearing only his boxers. He took a towel in the closet and proceeded to the bathroom. He hung his towel and took off his boxers and placed them on the hanging but he didn't notice that a red colored bra and panties were hanging there as well. Unbeknownst to him someone was already using his shower, just as Ichika entered the shower room this stranger who was here first didn't notice Ichika as she turn the shower on and proceeded with her bath. Ichika who was oblivious to his surroundings entered the shower room as well and closed the slides.

"Huh?"

"Hm?"

Ichika finally realized that he wasn't alone in the shower room. He saw in front of him a naked woman who is taking a shower, she was a blonde woman with very beautiful westerner features especially the huge ample breast that showcased itself right in front of him.

"Good morning."

Ichika blankly greeted.

"Good morning too."

The blonde woman who Ichika finally recognized as Natasha Fairs also greeted blankly.

"…."

"…."

The two were completely frozen.

"…."

"…."

A few more minutes past still the two were frozen.

"…."

"…."

Even more minutes past the two still stared at each other blankly.

(Natasha-san, why is she here? And more importantly why is she naked. Well I know that one doesn't wear any clothes when taking a bath but isn't this my room. But why is Natasha-san here and taking a bath, isn't she supposed to be in America. But I have to admit her body is so luscious it would be really good to touch it.)

Ichika looked down as he trailed his eyes over Natasha's thoroughly naked body, the glistening drops of water trickling down her white and soft body made her even more erotic to Ichika's eyes.

(Ichika-san, but isn't he still supposed to be in the hospital? But never mind that, his body sure is manly. Those muscles are firm and toned, I think it would be heavenly to get hug by him.)

Natasha also trailed her eyes on Ichika's well-kept physique.

The two kept on looking at each other's body not knowing the bad implications of their act. Finally the two realized the situation and….

"ICHIKA-SAN!"

"NATASHA-SAN!"


	19. Chapter 19: Weird Times and Remembrance

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter! I settled on changing the rating on chapter 20, i don't know why but I just did. I'm wondering when will the Volume 9 of the Infinite Stratos light novel will come out; I'm really excited to see how will things progress from the events on volume 8. The echiiness might increase (not in an alarming rate though) along with the action. This is the start of the second arc of this story. Thanks for those who left their reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 19:

"What are you doing here Natasha-san?"

Ichika raged on the tight space of the shower room.

"I could say the same to you."

Natasha who was a bit shy cuddled into a corner and covered her naked body.

"I just don't understand why you're here in the first place! And why are you in my bathroom?"

Ichika raised his voice a little causing Natasha to somewhat turn away in embarrassment.

"Natasha-san….."

Ichika became silent for a while when his eyes fell on the two massive melons on Natasha's chest. The pink tips of the two melons were a bit visible because Natasha weren't able to cover her eye-catching orbs completely.

"What is it Ichika-san?"

Natasha was blind to the focus of Ichika's burning gaze, but soon she followed Ichika's gaze that led to her voluptuous chest.

"Hey don't look you pervert!"

Natasha assumed a slightly angry expression with a cute pout accompanying it while she tightened her cover on her breasts.

"I'm sorry!"

Ichika distanced himself from Natasha as he looked away in shame, but even though he distanced himself from Natasha the distance between them in the end only changed by a very small margin.

"You shouldn't look at a lady's naked body just be….."

Natasha was now the one who lost her speech capabilities. Her gaze focused on Ichika's chest, going down to his chiseled abdominal muscles and finally to his crotch.

(BLUSH)

Natasha blushed as the image of the "thing" was engraved in her mind.

"It's so bi….NO! WHAT AM I DOING!?"

Natasha quickly sprang from her position and wanted to rush her way out of the cramped shower room. But….

(SLIP)

"Natasha-san!"

(THUD)

The situation now is Natasha is resting on Ichika's chest, when Natasha slipped Ichika rushed to help her but ended up slipping himself when he caught her. The skin of the two now clashed with each other, Ichika's warm and well-built body could feel the warm and soft flesh of Natasha's womanly figure.

"…."

"…."

Silence fell like a heavy rock on the current situation of the two which is outright awkward and embarrassing. Come to think of it, the most typical reaction the two should've made in the beginning is either of them storming out of the shower room, but the two surprisingly stayed in this cramped room where the danger of the two of them seeing even touching each other's naked body is extremely high. Now the two accidentally sandwiched their bodies against each other. The dangerous territory is not far ahead.

(Silence)

The two just lost all their bodily functions and their mental functions are now nearing overload.

(More Silence)

The two stayed in their awkward position, the two showed no signs of moving since their minds are in a complete black out.

(Even more Silence)

Things are beyond awkward now. The two locked gaze as their bodies grinded even more.

(Massive Silence)

The faces of the two are now bona fide tomatoes in terms of redness.

("This isn't funny anymore" type of silence)

"Ichika-san sorry."

Natasha said in a hoarse voice.

"It's okay."

Ichika blankly answered.

The two finally managed to scramble some words after a long awkward period of silence.

(Squish)

(Rub)

(Squish)

(Rub)

(Squish)

The bodies of both Ichika and Natasha are closely glued to each other now. The two could feel the textures of each other's body. Natasha's soft body especially her breasts are pushing against Ichika, while Ichika's chiseled body rubs on Natasha causing the latter to feel rather ticklish all over.

"!"

"!"

Finally the two regained their "sanity" and immediately noticed the very, very, very bad situation they're in. Natasha was the first to react.

"I'm sorry! I'll get up right now! AH!"

Natasha grabbed on something that made her freeze. She intended to use the floor to push herself up but she ended up touching something unnecessary.

"!"

Ichika tensed up as he felt something touch…..

"What?"

Natasha slowly looked down to look at what her hand caught. It was warm, fleshy and…..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Natasha's scream echoed throughout the dorms, fortunately most of the students are in their classes. It was certain that these two will be traumatized for a long time.

(A very long and awkward silence)

The two now sat on their beds. Ichika was sitting on his bed while Natasha was sitting on the bed beside Ichika's. The two still had red faces and embarrassment on their expressions intensified even more.

"…"

"…"

Ichika and Natasha still didn't move. Perhaps they were still ashamed of what they did.

(I'm so dead! Natasha-san is probably very angry with me, no she must be really angry with me. I just saw her naked body in full view, I saw everything! And the worst thing is I can't forget it, it keeps repeating on my mind like a broken recording!)

Ichika had a very hard to read expression as his thoughts jumbled.

On the other hand, Natasha sat on the other bed while covering herself with a blanket. The redness of her face never died down even once. Tears laced Natasha's eyes as the embarrassing experience she had in the shower room with Ichika kept haunting her. She was acting like a school girl despite her age, but this is just a typical reaction for a woman if she was seen naked.

(This is bad! I can't forget what I saw! Every inch of Ichika's uncovered body was engraved in my mind especially that…AHHHHHH! NO! I even….hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

Natasha was a bit calm on the outside but in the inside…

(MORE AWKWARD SILENCE, A VERY AWKWARD SILENCE)

The clock ticks on, but the two still remained stationary, the two almost became like statues. But a few moments later, Ichika finally managed to utter some words, really shaky and stuttering words.

"Natasha-san, I just want to say…I'm sorry…"

Ichika said in an awkward manner. Natasha tensed up a bit when she heard Ichika's voice all of a sudden but after a few seconds of hesitating, Natasha finally spoke.

"It's alright, just forget what you saw and I will also forget what I saw."

Natasha asked an impossible thing; even she knew that her solution to their "problem" was impossible. But alas, the two slowly faced each other. Considering what the two went through, facing each other would become a phobia for both, but despite the odds, Ichika and Natasha slowly faced each other.

"…"

"…"

When their eyes met, Ichika and Natasha involuntarily remembered what they saw, causing the two to blush furiously.

"Ichika, I don't know how say this but let's just forget this incident alright? Because since the two of us will be roommates for a while it would be beneficial for both of us to interact with each other normally right?"

Natasha once again brought up the impossible solution but Ichika seem agree with her. But a part of Natasha's words rang his curiosity bell.

"Wait, you said the two of us will be roommates, what do you mean by that?"

Ichika slightly got over his uncomfortable behavior and asked Natasha a question with a straightforward face.

"Oh! You weren't informed. I'm serving here as an instructor, I just arrived here last night. Originally I was supposed to be rooming in the teachers building but the incident that happened here caused the teachers building some structural damage, so some of the teachers are rooming together with the students."

Natasha spoke in a more relaxed manner, perhaps the two slowly got over their awkward attitude very quickly.

"But it was only a few teachers since the damage only affected part of the teacher's building, so some teachers stayed there, one of them is your sister."

"Oh is that so."

Ichika was a bit disappointed for some reason but he really didn't know why. When he heard that his sister had stayed in a damaged building he became worried, so Ichika concluded it must be that. But a rather dangerous thought crossed Ichika's mind.

(Chifuyu-nee stayed there, she should've roomed with me instead.)

Ichika thought about his sister. Natasha smiled a little when she noticed what Ichika was thinking.

"I hope I'm not a bother to you Ichika-san."

Natasha blushed a little when she spoke.

"No, not at all!"

Ichika smiled earnestly at Natasha. It seems the two who were about to die of embarrassment just a while ago now forgotten their awkward experience and smiled at each other like nothing happened.

(Knock) (Knock) (Knock)

Ichika and Natasha turned at the door.

(Ichika-san! Are you there?)

A cheery voice rang from behind the door, Ichika immediately recognized the voice, it belonged to Satella.

"What is Satella-san doing here?"

Ichika stood up. Natasha also stood up as she removed the blanket that covered herself with and revealed her body.

"…."

Ichika once again saw another dazzling sight.

"W-What is it?"

Natasha timidly asked Ichika who once again stared at her body; though Natasha is not naked her clothing is still stimulating. She wore a white shirt and red shorts that showcases her curves and her long slender legs.

(Natasha-san's body is quite delicious-NO WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!)

Ichika derailed his thoughts and looked away while blushing.

"Ichika if you look like that then I will be embarrassed too."

Natasha covered her body instinctively as se blushed as well.

"Well now I think you two did something really amazing."

Satella suddenly entered the room while wearing a mischievous smile. The two blushed immediately as the unwanted memories they just forgot 30 minutes ago came back like the dawning sun.

"What are you saying Satella, don't say such embarrassing things!"

Natasha looked away in timidity.

"S-Satella-san don't say such things!"

Ichika also rose to deny Satella's accusations.

"Alright, alright then. Anyway I'm here to congratulate Ichika and also inform him about the changes that will take place here in the academy."

Satella smiled at Ichika but she sneaked a grin at Natasha.

"What are these changes anyway?"

Ichika spoke with a lot of curiosity in his voice.

"Well let's sit down first."

Following Satella's suggestion, Ichika and Natasha sat together on Ichika's bed while Satella sat on Natasha's designated bed.

"First, Natasha is here as an instructor for the IS academy and due to circumstances she will be rooming with you for a time."

Satella spoke like a tour guide.

"Natasha-san already told me that."

Ichika said while looking at Natasha.

"Oh, then secondly. You will be debriefed this afternoon, don't worry it won't take long. Thirdly the academy may place restrictions on the movement of the students regarding in leaving the academy grounds, especially on you Ichika."

Ichika's expression became grim for a moment. Natasha and Satella felt Ichika's sudden downturn and quickly dispelled the depressing situation with a smile of congratulations.

"With all that aside, Ichika-san. Congratulations!"

Satella beamed at Ichika, Natasha also smiled at him. But Ichika has no idea what is happening right now, he was wondering why he was being congratulated in the first place.

"T-Thank you, but why am I being congratulated?"

Ichika was at a loss. The two women looked puzzled for a while but later smiled at the confused boy.

"Did you forget Ichika-san? You saved the academy and its students. Your heroic act in defending this academy merits you more than just simple congratulations."

Satella happily told Ichika.

"You fought bravely; I was really impressed when I saw you fighting your hardest."

Natasha also added with a gentle smile.

Ichika was a bit embarrassed as he was suddenly showered by praise all of a sudden.

"Now, now Ichika-san don't be shy. You're the hero here; you should bask in the glory of your victory and have all the girls you could have."

The last part of Satella's words made Ichika tense up a little.

Ichika was still timidly looking away in embarrassment, Satella stood up and tried to pinch Ichika's cheek but she slipped in her high heels.

"Satella-san!"

Ichika quickly sprang up and tried to catch her, but instead of catching her by his arms, Ichika ended up tackling her on the bed.

"Hm!"

Natasha blushed as she saw what situation Ichika made once again.

"Satella-san, are you okay?"

Ichika hurriedly asked Satella, the latter replied but a little shy.

"No need to sound to so worried, I'm fine but…"

Satella looked at Ichika with a shy expression on her face. Ichika was a bit slow to notice that he was on top of Satella, worst is that he didn't notice that his right hand is right on Satella's breast and his left hand is grasping Satella buttocks, probably because of the way he tackled her earlier.

"Eh?...EH!"

Ichika was shocked at what he was doing but oddly though he never thought of dismounting Satella. His mind seemed to have been frozen by this unfortunate (?) development.

"Ichika, is this your thing? Exhibitionism?"

Ichika had a very panicky expression when he was accused of having a strange preference. Oddly so he still didn't dismount Satella. Perhaps that thought hasn't crossed his mind yet. Meanwhile Natasha's thoughts were also compelled by this shocking development.

(This young boy snags one woman after another. This academy really did turn him into a harem master.)

Natasha's blush surfaced in an instant.

(Again? Why does this keep happening? But all of this aside, Satella's breasts surely are elastic, I can feel the sensation even with her clothes on and her butt is…WHAT THE HELL! I'M A COMPLETE IDIOT I SHOULD NOT THINK OF THIS THINGS!)

Ichika's mind succumbed into an overload, but still he didn't dismount Satella. But the worst for Ichika is yet to come, actually it will arrive in three, two, one…..

"Ichika there is…"

Chifuyu also entered Ichika's room; she was also here tell Ichika about the news but instead she saw the scene that froze her in her place.

(SILENCE)

Chifuyu entered the room and saw something she couldn't believe, Ichika was on top of Satella, his hand was clearly resting on top of Satella's chest and from Chifuyu's perspective, it seemed like he was squeezing it. Ichika's other hand was positioned a little lower on Satella's body which could either be her waist, her hips or her butt. Natasha's reaction didn't make things better; the American representative was also blushing beet red which also made Chifuyu assume more things that shocked her even more. Meanwhile, Ichika who saw his sister standing there knew that this may be his final days as a living human.

(I can see the shinigami behind Chifuyu-nee or rather the shinigami is Chifuyu-nee. What a shame, at least I had fun this 16 years of my life.)

Ichika could see the glow of heaven or maybe the flames of hell when Chifuyu's eyes sparked and then…..

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"

(Scene Change)

In the base of the [Phantom Task], ever since the end of the battle in the IS academy, Chigusa, Chisaya, Yuuko, Saya and Misaki were cooped up in their own activities, trying to entertain themselves since they absolutely have nothing to do.

Chigusa was practicing in the open kendo dojo of the [Phantom Task] base.

(His power, it's so beautiful, it's so magnificent.)

Chigusa reminisced Ichika as she swung her katana with deadly force and impeccable precision. She had been practicing for hours now, ever since the conclusion of Ichika's fight with the flaming IS, Chigusa spent most of her time in the dojo of the base. This was her way of relieving her built-up frustrations.

(I can't believe that his potential never died down despite growing up in such a mediocre environment.)

Chigusa's swings became more forceful. She soon somersaulted in a flash and advanced while throwing blistering diagonal slashes. She then swiped her swords upward and spun like a top in the air.

(He truly is the heir of the family; he has the power and the charisma for it.)

Chigusa continued sparring with her invisible opponent. Shadow-sparring was one of Chigusa's past times if she's not bickering with her cousins.

(That power, I want it. I want it all for myself.)

Chigusa's eyes glowed red, she initiated a series of spinning slashes that created a wind vortex around her, the walls started to incur damage because of the strong wind coming from Chigusa's constant spinning.

(Flash)

She thrust her swords forward then jumping and finally planting both swords on the floor that caused a strong shockwave to ripple everywhere. Smoke and dust filled the dojo, temporarily obscuring Chigusa from view.

(Ichika, my little brother. You are mine.)

Chigusa thought as she slowly stood up; her attack was so powerful that it caused a crater to appear on the floor of the dojo.

(FLASH)

Her eyes glowed red, her aura came flooding out like a flashflood and her lust for her brother whose miles from her raged like the hell fires beneath the earth. After a while of releasing her aura, Chigusa finally suppressed the hair-raising presence she was exuding. She drew both her swords that were still impaling the ground and sheathed them in their scabbards.

"How much longer I will stay here in this base? How much longer until I can see him? Those stupid council members are taking too long to decide on things."

Chigusa growled in frustration, but she suppressed her building anger and just released a sigh.

"I wonder if he changed. Is he still the same as he was before? Does he still remember me?"

Chigusa ruminated some of her past with her beloved little brother.

(Flash Back)

A young Chigusa with two of her attendants supervises the molding of a sword, a sword that she commissioned to be forged for her to give it to her little brother, Ichika.

"Make it as sharp as possible and also use the lightest metal in remolding it."

Chigusa stated her orders loud and clear. The blacksmiths of the Orimura family nodded silently.

"Ah! Chigusa there you are. What are you doing here?"

Shiori Orimura, Chigusa's aunt arrived.

"Aunt, I'm overseeing the creation of my gift to my little brother."

Chigusa spoke in an emotionless tone as she faced her smiling aunt.

"A sword? You plan to give your little brother a sword? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

Shiori was a bit worried about her niece's way of giving gifts.

"Worry not; I know my little brother is strong enough to handle a sword. He is an Orimura after all."

Chigusa said as if she is state a fact causing Shiori to drop her shoulders in surrender.

"Alright I get it. So when will you give it to him?"

Shiori asked again with a smile. Chigusa developed a slightly embarrassed face all of a sudden, causing Shiori to widen her eyes in shock at her niece's unusual behavior.

"I…I was planning to give it to him myself. But I'll just have it delivered to him-"

"NO! You should give it to him yourself. Ichika would be very pleased if you're the one who gave it to him."

Shiori interrupted Chigusa with her own suggestion or rather it was more like a command. Chigusa was a bit overwhelmed by her aunt's sudden outburst.

"I…I just might bother him so I'll just send this to him some other time."

Chigusa looked away as she blushed a little.

"No! Present it to him yourself; he would really smile if you yourself were the one who would give it to him."

Shiori overwhelmed her niece and the latter could only nod in acceptance.

2 days later, Chigusa is standing outside Ichika's room. For the first time in her life she was actually embarrassed, one could even say she is fidgeting. A girl who was trained to rip out heads and cause death is feeling timid in giving a simple or a not so simple gift to her little brother.

(What if he doesn't like it? what if he gets scared? what if he gets angry?)

Doubts ran through Chigusa's mind, like a normal girl. She waited for a few more seconds until she decided to open the door, but….

"Chigusa-nee good morning!"

Ichika greeted Chigusa with a big smile as he suddenly swung the door open. Chigusa blushed when she received the full force of Ichika's kindness.

"Chigusa-nee are you here to play with me!"

Ichika clung to Chigusa's blue yukata and innocently smiled at the clueless girl.

"W-Well it's really not the reason why I came here but maybe I can. But more importantly, here."

Chigusa handed Ichika a katana, it was an odachi decorated with golden stripes in the black scabbard and the hilt is colored gold and black. Chigusa handed the sword to the curious Ichika, the boy looked muddled for a while as he held the katana with his little hands but soon he smiled and hugged Chigusa.

"Chigusa-nee is this for me? Thank you!"

Ichika smiled earnestly as if he received a very beautiful gift completely brushing off the part that he was given a tool of killing.

"It's good to know that you liked it….."

Chigusa placed her hand on Ichika's head and ruffled the young Ichika's raven hair. Ichika closed his eyes in response and took in the feeling.

(Uh!)

Chigusa saw Ichika make such an innocent expression, because of this she did something she never ever did before, Chigusa smiled. It was a true and earnest smile.

"So will Chigusa-nee play with me?"

Ichika looked up to Chigusa while looking at Chigusa.

"Sure."

Chigusa smiled in response to Ichika's very earnest request. Ichika released his hold on Chigusa and quickly ran inside to fetch his ball, he then came out in a hurry but he slipped and fell on his face.

"Umph!"

Chigusa looked grim when she saw Ichika fell down and quickly went to his aid but before she could help him up Ichika himself stood up and dusted himself. Instead of crying because of falling, Ichika smiled happily as if nothing happened.

"Chigusa-nee let's play!"

Ichika stood smiling despite his face was bruised a little. Chigusa on the other hand ran frantically to Ichika and grabbed him by his shoulders and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Are you alright! Are you hurt anywhere?"

Chigusa was frantically looked around Ichika's small frame looking for any injuries.

"Don't worry Chigusa-nee! I'm alright I won't cry just because I fell down."

Ichika's soothing smile immediately banished Chigusa's worries as she also cracked a smile.

"Let's play then Ichika."

Soon Chigusa and Ichika played in the garden, happily enjoying the tranquil moment to themselves. From afar, Shiori was smiling as she looked at the siblings happily playing with each other. But her gaze soon focused on Chigusa, the eldest of the family's prodigies is smiling, smiling earnestly like a normal girl that grew up from a normal family.

"Ichika's power can nullify the explosive tendencies of the prodigies and even make them act like normal girls. Ichika may be the hope of our family to escape our bloody lifestyle."

Shiori smiled and decided to leave the siblings to themselves.

"Chigusa-nee here!"

Ichika threw the ball at Chigusa.

"Here."

Chigusa caught the ball and lightly threw it back to Ichika.

(He's really carefree, he's a free spirit. Unlike us, he exceedingly pure, he has no malice.)

Chigusa smiled at Ichika as the boy chased the ball that he failed to catch.

(What kind of power does he possess? And why is it so mysterious?)

Chigusa stared at the skies for a while not noticing the Ichika was clinging to her already, trying to get her attention.

"Chigusa-nee? What's wrong?"

Ichika innocently looked up at her, causing her to blush at Ichika's adorable face.

"Nothing Ichika. Nothing."

Chigusa lowered herself and hugged Ichika.

(Flash Back End)

Chigusa stood in the middle of the crater she made; it took her a few more minutes to snap out of her daze and proceeded out of the dojo.

"Ichika…."

Chigusa walked in the Japanese garden outside the dojo as she reminisced more about the past.

(Scene Change)

Chisaya is in the practice range of the base, she was engaging in target practice using a .45 pistol.

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

Chisaya repeatedly fired her pistol and also repeatedly hit the target without missing even once. After the magazine ran out of bullets she reloaded in an extremely fast pace and again fired the pistol at the targets that are a 100 yards away from her.

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

Chisaya concentrated on the targets and hit them one by one, but inside her thoughts her concentration was focused solely elsewhere.

(I wonder what is he doing right now.)

Chisaya's thoughts are focused on Ichika alone.

(I'm very curious if Ichika has finally realized his power.)

Chisaya fired the pistol repeated as the targets popped one after another and each and every one of the targets was perfectly knocked down.

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

After shooting down another batch of targets without even missing once, Chisaya placed the pistol on the table of the practice range.

(Ichika…)

Chisaya's thoughts were only occupied the memories of her and Ichika.

(Flash Back)

"Aunt Izanami has Ichika started his training?"

A young Chisaya asked the matriarch of the Orimura clan, who was resting on her throne-like chair in the Sakura garden, about her cousin.

"No not yet. It is way too early for him to start."

Izanami answered Chisaya without even looking at her.

"I understand aunt."

Chisaya's attitude drooped away in dismay. Izanami quickly noticed the changed in her niece's expression; she turned to face her niece with a small smile appearing on her face.

"Are you that anxious to spend some time with my son, your cousin?"

Chisaya just looked away shyly at her aunt's accurate insight.

"Well I guess I will take my leave then aunt Izanami."

Chisaya was about to bow at her aunt.

"Are you sure?"

Izanami's tone became a bit mischievous as she beamed a playful smile at her niece. Soon sounds of running feet drew close until the small frame of the young Ichika came rushing to his mother's lap.

"Mother!"

Ichika happily settled his head on his mother's lap.

"Ichika."

Chisaya was once again marveled at the scene she was seeing, Izanami Orimura, the poster girl for the deadliest woman in the world was putting on a motherly face as she gently stroked her son's head. Chisaya's would've gaped open her mouth but she prevented that in dignity's sake.

"Oh, Chisaya-nee!"

Ichika smiled at her older cousin, while Chisaya could only make a small awkward smile. She is still not yet used to handling Ichika's behavior.

"I-Ichika."

Chisaya tensed up as she frantically searched her mind for anything that she could say. Seeing her in such a state, Izanami smiled at her niece and decided to throw her a life-line.

"Ichika why don't you go with Chisaya and peruse the slowly blooming Sakura's around this garden."

Izanami smiled at her son who was still resting his adorable face on her lap. Ichika looked up and smiled in response.

"Hai!"

Ichika's innocent smile caused Izanami to once again smile in return and caress her son's cheek.

"Go."

Izanami ushered Ichika to go with Chisaya. Soon the Ichika ran to Chisaya and grabbed her hand leading her towards the pink garden of Sakura trees. Izanami watched her son's figure receded until it was obscured by the distance and the constant falling of the pink flowers of the Sakura trees. The matriarch once again relaxed and basked in the silence of the garden.

"Chisaya-nee look all of them are beautiful!"

Ichika was frolicking in the garden. Chisaya was at a loss on how to deal with a kid but she couldn't contain a smile from surfacing on her face whenever she saw Ichika's excited face.

"Hey, hey Chisaya-nee will the trees remain like this forever?"

Ichika excitedly clung to Chisaya's hips.

"No, they will stop blooming for a while but don't worry they will bloom once again."

Ichika revealed a slightly curious face but then smiled as he grabbed Chisaya's hands.

"Then we'll watch them together when they bloom again, right Chisaya-nee?"

Chisaya couldn't help herself but smile honestly at Ichika's innocent words.

"Alright."

Chisaya ruffled Ichika's hair and hugged him lightly under the branches of the Sakura trees.

(Flash Back End)

Chisaya dazed off for quite a while as she remembered her past with Ichika.

"I just have to be patient, it won't take long."

Chisaya grabbed her pistol again; she loaded a magazine and resumed her target practice.

(Scene Change)

Yuuko was lazing on her bed wearing nothing but a loose button up shirt and her red underwear. She was sprawling her slender body on her bed, Yuuko was bored out of her mind, she hasn't had any decent activities recently save her duel with Ichika.

"Ah! I'm so bored! What do I have to do to get a decent fight out here?"

Yuuko loudly complained. If it was allowed she would gladly duke it out with her cousins but as per the request (command) of their leader, fighting amongst each other is forbidden. So Yuuko is much like her cousins, bored out her mind and stuck in this base. But soon Yuuko's face cracked a mischievous smile she her mind wandered off to Ichika.

"Ichika, what are you doing today?"

Yuuko grabbed one of her pillows and embraced it tightly.

"The others haven't fought Ichika yet, so I'm the only one here who has experienced his power. Ufufufufufufufu!"

Yuuko giggled in both a cute way and a terrifying way. At times like this where she has nothing to do, Yuuko's mind once again drifted to her past memories with her beloved cousin Ichika.

(Flash Back)

"The young master is at it again!"

"He wandered off again!"

"Find him! Contact the guards and have them locate the young master."

Ichika personal attendants were in a state of panic because once again Ichika snuck away from the confines of his mansion and sauntered around.

"Again."

The young Yuuko mumbled as she leaned by the wall and observed the panicking women.

"(Sigh)"

Yuuko soon lost interest and proceeded back to her room. But when she entered her room she saw something peculiar on her bed, a lump was on her bed covering itself fully with a blanket. Yuuko smiled as she recognized who this "intruder" could be.

"Got you!"

Yuuko pulled the blanket and Ichika was revealed.

"Ah! Yuuko-nee found me, I must run awa-"

But before Ichika could run, Yuuko grabbed him and hugged him like a stuffed animal.

"You're a bad boy, sneaking inside a girl's room like that."

Yuuko pinched Ichika's cheek as she held him close to her, very close.

"I'm sorry Yuuko-nee I just wanted to play hide-and-seek with my attendants."

Ichika revealed his reasons for entering without permission.

"Oh? If you wanted to play then you could've just asked me, I always like to play."

Yuuko cooed at Ichika. Ichika was a bit embarrassed because of Yuuko's teasing behavior.

"Yuuko-nee your hugging me too tight I can't breathe."

Ichika moaned as his face got pushed on Yuuko's chest.

"Ichika no ecchi, you're saying that but you're enjoying this aren't you."

Yuuko's teasing mode was rising in power. But soon Yuuko released Ichika and the boy gasped a lot of air. But Yuuko wasn't done, she first looked at Ichika who was now released from her hug and then edged closer to him as her face slowly formed a devious smile. Ichika who saw this became a bit terrified.

"Yuuko-nee is scary!"

Ichika attempted to run away from Yuuko but…..

(FLASH)

Yuuko caught him again and dragged him back to her bed.

"Running away? Hahahahahaha! Disobedient boys must be punished."

Yuuko had a devilishly smile on her face as her hands assumed a tickling motion.

"Ueeeeh! Yuuko-nee really is scary….But, it is also fun to be with Yuuko-nee."

Ichika was first afraid but later revealed a happy smile as if he's not anymore terrified of Yuuko's tricks.

(This boy, he really is formidable.)

Yuuko blushed when she Ichika's nearly mature smile but she recovered quickly and proceeded to punish the bad boy.

"You devious boy, trying to buy your way out huh?"

Yuuko lunged in for the kill.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Soon Ichika's laughter was heard.

(Flash Back End)

"Ahahahahahahaha! Ichika is such a cutie back then but now he's even better. His body is now developed and muscular; at least Chifuyu trained him enough."

Yuuko blushed a little as the memories of her battle with Ichika returned. She then covered herself with her blanket and lazed around more, remembering her other moments with her adored cousin.

(Scene Change)

Saya, like Chigusa also let off some steam through training. Saya right now is in the training room located right inside her own room.

(WHACK) (SMACK) (SLASH)

Saya destroyed 25 punching bags already; she's been doing this since the meeting and right now the current punching bag she has been punishing was on the verge of breaking.

(Nothing to do. I'm so bored!)

Saya mentally complained. She threw an elbow, then a rising knee and followed up with spinning back kick. As expected, the punching bag was torn in half. Saya turned away from the wasted thing and started punching the one hung next to it.

(This stagnant state is so irritating.)

Saya threw a left hook, then followed up with an uppercut, then a flurry of punches that destroyed the punching bag instantly.

"(Sigh)"

Saya let out a sigh, she wasn't even satisfied even just a little bit, she was so bored that she soon might start punching the walls next. But her building irritation dispersed like ashes when her thoughts strayed to her childhood memories, involving her cousin Ichika.

(Flash Back)

Right after training, Saya went back to her room to wash away the sweat and dust of the day. She took off her clothes and stepped inside her shower room.

"Those attendants are at it again."

Saya said with in a slightly irritated voice. On her way back to her room, she saw many of Ichika's attendants running around crazy looking for their master, apparently Ichika once again snuck away from his mansion and ran around the main mansion.

(The young master is not on the gardens.)

(He not in the pools.)

(Then tell the guards to check the bamboo fortress.)

Saya could hear the panicked voices of the attendants, her room was pretty large and was quite a distance away from the main hall where the commotion was taking place but she has extremely sensitive hearing, something that she and her cousins possess.

"So noisy."

Saya proceeded with her bath as she switched the shower on. For a while she cleaned her body in peace but she didn't notice that someone has snuck inside her room and as expected it was Ichika. The young boy has been avoiding her attendants and decided that this room would be his temporary hiding place.

"I guess this room would be my temporary hiding place."

Ichika smiled as he looked around the large room, the room can already qualify for a house due to its size, but Ichika failed to notice that this room has an occupant.

"!"

Ichika heard the footsteps of his attendants' just outside so he searched for another hiding place in this room, he spotted a door on the other side of the room and hurriedly ran inside it.

"…"

"…"

Ichika was stopped in his tracks when he saw his naked cousin just came out of the shower and the poor boy blushed in an instant. Saya on the other hand didn't even blushed as she maintained her face as she stared at the embarrassed Ichika.

"Saya-nee….."

Ichika froze as his blushed beet red.

"I'M SORRY!"

Ichika hurriedly turned around and wanted to run away but he was stopped by Saya.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Saya mischievously smile at her cousin as she forcibly turned Ichika towards her. Ichika closed his eyes shut since he knew that this was a bad situation.

"W-What is it?"

Ichika stuttered.

"Want to take a bath with me?"

Saya's question caused Ichika to unconsciously open his eyes but the poor boy closed them right after.

"Ufufufufufu!"

"…"

Saya giggled but Ichika couldn't muster a reply.

"Silence huh? That means yes then."

"EH!"

Saya's eyes sparked, she soon stripped Ichika of his clothes.

"Saya-nee isn't this bath tub a bit cramped?"

The two now shared a bath in the bathtub. Ichika who was now naked, is shyly fidgeting while submerging half his face in the water while Saya was also behind him hugging the boy close to her.

"You're just making excuses; this tub is big enough for ten people to fit."

Saya stuck her face in Ichika's neck, tickling the young boy.

"Ahahahaha!...Saya-nee s-stop it…hahahahahahaha!"

Ichika's laughter somehow pleased Saya as she stopped her teasing and looked at Ichika with a gentle expression.

"Ichika, are you happy with us?"

Ichika turned to Saya who has a slightly serious expression on her face. Ichika is curious why she asked the question, Ichika then answered Saya with an equally serious expression.

"Of course I love everyone. I would be really sad without all of you. Mother, Aunt Shiori, Chigusa-nee, Chifuyu-nee, Yuuko-nee, Misaki-nee, Chisaya-nee and you Saya-nee."

Saya smiled and hugged Ichika closer, Ichika also clung to her.

"Such a spoiled baby."

Saya mumbled as she smiled. In the end the two ended up staying in the bath for an hour.

(Flash Back End)

After remembering that memory, Saya for the first time in the entire day smiled.

"How I wish I could relive that again."

Saya gave off a satisfied smile. She turned her attention into the next unfortunate punching bag, Saya sent the puching bag flying with a strong uppercut, then she leapt in the air and destroyed the puching bag with a classic flash kick.

…

Saya then landed like a feather, with a satisfied smile etched on her beautiful face.

(Scene Change)

Misaki is perusing some of the old photo albums in the library in her room; piles of dust filled traditional photo albums were surrounding her. She inspected them one by one until she settled on a white album that she took with her to her study table. She opened it and it revealed pictures of them, the prodigies of the Orimura clan including Chifuyu.

"It's been years since I last opened this."

Misaki looked at the pictures of them; these pictures were special to her because all of this was taken by Ichika when he was still in the care of the family.

"This is the photo album Ichika himself made."

Misaki started to reminisce about the past.

(Flash Back)

"Misaki-nee do you know how to make a photo album?"

The young Ichika jumped at Misaki who was walking by the garden. She was a bit shocked of Ichika's sudden clinging to her.

"Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

Misaki ruffled Ichika's hair.

"Because aunt Shiori told about photo albums and that these albums are an important treasure to a family, so I wanted to make one and aunt Shiori told me that Misaki-nee is the best person to ask help from."

Ichika's smile sealed all sorts of denial; Misaki could do nothing but agree.

"What is this Misaki-nee?"

Ichika was handed a strange device, for him at least. The boy hasn't seen a digital camera yet so he curiously inspected the device.

"It's called a camera, which is the device they use to take pictures, which in turn they put on the albums."

Misaki told the curious boy.

"Oh! Then how do I use this, because I want to take pictures of all everyone here!"

Ichika's innocent and happy smile brightened up Misaki's day, though she herself hasn't noticed her happy expression.

"You just press this here after you point it to your object, after that you already have a picture."

Ichika first stared at the camera and then grabbed Misaki's hand and dragged her along to look for his subjects.

Ichika first took the picture of his mother, Izanami. The latter seemed a bit happy that his son found another pastime. Second is Shiori, who was really excited about her picture being taken. Then Chifuyu, she was resistant and shy at first but then settled down when Ichika persuaded her with his smile. Then it was Chigusa who like Chifuyu was resistant at first but then succumbed to Ichika's deadly charms. Then next came Saya who happily posed for so many picture as long as Ichika was the taking it. Then it was both Yuuko and Chisaya, the two were about to fight but quickly turned their angry faces to calm visages at Ichika's arrival.

"At the end of the day, we took so many pictures I'm sure the album would be pretty thick!"

Ichika who spent the entire day taking pictures of his family and his attendants ended his activity when dusk arrived.

"You should rest now Ichika, you barely rested the entire day."

Misaki who was accompanying Ichika the entire time, helping him with anything he has difficulty of, was a bit worried of Ichika's body.

"No I'm alright; I'm never tired if Misaki-nee is with me!"

It seems that Misaki's worries are not needed; Ichika's smile carried no exhaustion at all.

"Hey wait a minute; I haven't taken Misaki-nee's picture yet."

Ichika turned to Misaki who stiffened a little. It's not like she was afraid of having her picture taken but she was a bit conscious of her image right now. Ichika tilted his head a little at the sight of his Misaki-nee slightly fidgeting.

"If Misaki-nee is shy then I will accompany you."

Misaki blushed a bit when she heard Ichika sudden offer.

"But who will take the picture?"

Ichika asked Misaki with a confused face.

"Don't worry, just set it on timer and the camera will take the picture itself."

Misaki hurriedly answered.

The two then looked for good spots to take their picture and found a beautiful Sakura tree in its bloom. Misaki placed the camera on a nearby rock that's in perfect position. Misaki then stood in front of the tree and then Ichika stepped in and scooted close to her, Misaki pulled Ichika closer to her and the two smiled and the camera flashed

(FLASH)

(Flash Back End)

That picture is the one Misaki is staring at right now; she touched the photo and looked at it with gentle eyes.

"Do you still remember us Ichika?"

Misaki's gentle expression persisted as she traced her fingers on the photo.

The night soon came but the five prodigies kept on reminiscing, each delved deeper into their thoughts and memories of the childhood.

(Scene Change)

"Chifuyu-nee, I've disappointed her again."

Ichika dejectedly dropped his head. Earlier when Chifuyu saw him "assaulting" Satella, the furious older sister scolded her little brother to no end and oddly enough even Natasha and Satella were dragged into the sermon.

"Cheer up Ichika, your sister is just worried about you."

Natasha who was preparing tea looked at Ichika with pitying eyes. It was evening now and probably it was time to go to dinner in the cafeteria but somehow Ichika failed to feel the hunger pricking him as he wallowed more on his bed.

"Here Ichika. Oh! I almost forgot I brought treats from America, do you want to eat them Ichika?"

Natasha smiled at the dejected boy. Then Ichika lifted his head and smiled.

"Sure I'll-"

(Knock) (Knock) (Knock)

Ichika was interrupted by knocking on his door. Ichika absent-mindedly stood up and went to the door; Natasha skittered to her luggage and looked for the treats.

"Coming!"

Ichika opened the door and stiffened up.

"How are you Ichika?"

Houki greeted Ichika with a bright smile; behind Houki were Rin, Cecilia, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi.

(Damn its Houki and the others. I completely forgot, if they saw Natasha-san here they would….)

"Ichika here it is!"

Natasha happily revealed herself to the girls. Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi stiffened up when they saw a beautiful blonde inside Ichika's room and she was wearing casual clothes, in other words clothes that girls usually wear when relaxing which reveals some skin.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Ichika froze, while Natasha was standing clueless, having no idea that she just sealed Ichika's fate.

"Hi everyone!"

Natasha greeted the girls, but girls also greeted back but with stiff smiles and soon they turned their (scary) faces to Ichika.

(SILENCE)

It was silent and then….

""""""ICHIKA! """"""


	20. Chapter 20: Remembrance and Visit

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter again! On the lookout for new inspiration, now I'm starting to peruse ecchi animes for reference. Still waiting for the manga adaptation made by Yuuki Homura (why is it so slow in terms of update) and the volume 9 of the light novel. Anyway the escalation of events starts here because the prodigies are going to make their debut in Ichika's life. How will the girls react? Find out. I will change the rating hours from the update.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, It belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 20:

"YOU DISGRACEFUL MAN HURRY UP AND COMMIT SEPPUKU ALREADY!"

"It's been hours since we last saw you and you already bedded a mature woman!"

"YOU'RE THE WORST ICHIKA!"

"W-W-Womanizer…"

"YOU'RE IN FOR A PUNISHMENT! NO I'M GOINGTO EXECUTE YOU!"

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS ICHIKA!"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Kanzashi, Laura and Charlotte tearfully complained or rather vented on Ichika. Meanwhile Ichika could only say stuttering words in an attempt to calm down the enraged girls, but the futility of his actions were obvious. Fortunately, Natasha decided to intervene before Ichika gets mauled.

"Um excuse me, why is everyone so angry with Ichika?"

Natasha curiously asked the girls.

"IT SHOULD BE OBVIOUS!"

Laura screamed at Natasha. Soon the girls became fixated at Natasha; all of them thought they have seen her before. The girls kept staring at Natasha until they realization hit them.

"You're Natasha Fairs! The woman who kissed Ichika during the school trip!"

Houki got the right answer and the wrong description, the correct way is to say the "Representative" of America but Houki stuck to "the woman who kissed Ichika". Natasha and Ichika sweat dropped upon hearing Houki's reckless words.

"Well at least you got my name right, anyway everyone come in and I'll explain the situation."

Natasha's words seem to have a calming effect as the girls gradually lost their rage but they still glared at Ichika. Now the girls are seated and ready to hear the explanation as to why Ichika is sharing a room with a "dangerous" woman. Houki, Rin and Kanzashi are seated on Ichika's bed while Charlotte, Laura and Cecilia are seated on the bed beside. Ichika is seating on the study table desperately trying to avoid the spicy glares of the girls and Natasha is the one standing since she was trying to explain the current situation.

"So you're here as an instructor."

Charlotte was the first to make a calm statement.

"But that doesn't explain why you're here in Ichika's room in the first place!"

Laura exclaimed with tearful eyes.

"That's because the teacher's building incurred some structural damage, so some of the teachers are rooming with the students."

Natasha spoke like a professional teacher.

"Now that you say that, I did see some teachers rooming with some of our classmates."

Cecilia supported Natasha. Soon the girls all nodded at each other, but they soon addressed their true complaints.

"But why must you room with Ichika! They're other rooms that are vacant and furthermore girls and in your case, a woman must not share a room with a pervert like him!"

Houki's words caused Ichika to make a counter argument to defend himself.

"What pervert! I don't want to hear that from a violent woman like you!"

Ichika suddenly stood up.

"SAY THAT AGAIN!"

Houki placed Ichika in a headlock. Natasha and the rest of the girls just stared at the bickering childhood friends.

"Ok lovey-dovey couple, you can stop your flirting."

Natasha giggled at the two, causing both Ichika and Houki to spring away from each other.

"I-I'm not flirting with him, where did you even get that notion!"

Houki's denial might've been convincing if not for her blushing face.

"My, you and Ichika really are close."

Natasha smiled at the two teenagers.

"Well both of us are childhood friends."

Ichika casually said but when Houki heard what Ichika said, she quickly turned away while blushing.

"What's wrong Houki? Are you having a fever?"

Ichika said casually, having no idea of the situation.

"I-It's nothing."

Houki's roaring voice turned into a meek whisper, she then made her way back to her seat and quietly droop her head down. The girls looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Hey Houki if you're not feeling well you should rest."

Ichika worriedly looked at the embarrassed Houki. Totally misunderstanding the situation.

"I'm not sick!"

Houki scowled at Ichika in response, the latter flinched at Houki's unreasonable outburst.

"Ichika you really don't understand a girl do you?"

Natasha looked at Ichika with a slightly pitying expression on her face. The girls also gave him the same look. Ichika could only stare blankly at them; he has no idea of the situation.

"Natasha-san got the one right."

Cecilia sighed.

"At least someone shared our problem."

Rin also sighed.

"Blockhead…."

Kanzashi muttered while peeking at Ichika.

"Wait why is everyone attacking me all of a sudden!"

Ichika voiced his complain, he thought that he was being bullied by the girls. But the girls just looked at each other with knowing gaze and shared a laugh, Natasha also snickered, Ichika was the only one who is lost in the topic.

"Oh I would like to tell everyone that I'm really thankful for your help in the incident about the [Gospel]."

Natasha bowed the students.

"N-No need to thank us, beside it was Ichika that defeated the [Gospel]."

Charlotte humbly said.

"That's true but everyone helped too so I'm grateful."

Natasha insisted. The girls could only smile and accepted Natasha's thanks. With that the gang continued to chat but soon time flied fast and it was already late in the evening.

"Oh my! It's already 10:30."

Natasha caught a glimpse at the clock. The girls turned to the clock and also were shocked at the fast movement of time.

"I felt it was only minutes ago when we entered."

Rin sulked like a child being told to sleep by her parents.

"W-Well we should probably go."

Charlotte's face was in contradiction to her words.

"Ichika you haven't had dinner right? Then I'll cook for you, it's a husbands job to serve her wife."

Laura proudly stated her words, but the other girls just stared at her with a deadpanned expression. Natasha also wore a slightly muddled expression while Ichika just smiled wryly.

"Then if Laura is doing that, then I will also do it too."

Charlotte waved the flag of courage and went to the breach.

"I-I as well."

Kanzashi stood up bravely although her face was on the verge of crying.

"Me too!"

Rin stood up.

"I Cecilia Alcott will cook England's most tempting dishes for you Ichika-san."

Cecilia's ojou-sama mode activated. Ichika paled when he heard Cecilia is cooking.

"I won't lose! Me as well."

Houki joined the fray.

"….."

"….."

Ichika and Natasha stood dazed at the girls' sudden willingness to cook or rather on their sudden excuses to stay here.

"But don't all of you have classes tomorrow? You should rest early."

Natasha's words didn't even dampen the enthusiasm of the girls, the fire in the eyes of the girls only burned brighter.

"Guy's won't Chifuyu-nee get angry if she finds all of you here in a late hour."

Ichika's somewhat weakened the flames, but only for a time since the girls decided to take the risk.

"Don't worry Orimura-sensei is on the teacher's building and it is not her shift for patrols today."

Rin confidently said, causing Ichika to slightly tilt his head in confusion and suspicion.

"What you're thinking is correct Ichika; we studied the shift of the instructors in their patrols. The instructor's shift is tomorrow so there's no need to worry about instructor catching us here."

Laura pounded on her chest confidently.

But as if a cruel joke to the girls, a slender figure waltz inside Ichika's room or rather stomped her way in. In her black corporate attire, the mystery woman or rather Chifuyu Orimura stood behind Laura who so confidently said she was on duty tomorrow. Chifuyu decided to break Laura's bubble.

"Actually the schedule changed. Today and tomorrow is my shift."

A calm voice rang behind Laura, the German girl froze. Houki, Charlotte, Kanzashi, Rin and Cecilia became terrified, Natasha and Ichika also froze. Laura slowly turned around and met Chifuyu's burning gaze.

"I-Instructor…."

Laura started to drip cold sweat, the others also did. Meanwhile Ichika and Natasha looked at the girls with a pitying expression.

"It's late in the evening and all of you are not in your rooms, my all of you are full of energy why don't we have all of you run around the campus the entire night."

Chifuyu's scary eyes gave off a terrifying glow. The girls are already trembling on their shoes; their imagination is already running wild just because of Chifuyu's angry face.

"I guess there will be six mourning ceremonies tomorrow."

Ichika looked at his friends as if he was already bidding them farewell.

(WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK)

The painful sound of heads being hit by a metal fist rang around the peaceful night.

"I don't want this happening again, so the next time I see you doing this the consequences will be very grim."

Chifuyu gave the six girls the lecture of the century seeing that their faces now bare resemblance to the condemned being read their sins in hell. Natasha and Ichika watched the girls with sympathetic looks.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Orimura-sensei."

The girls dejectedly answered.

"Um Orimura-sensei….."

Maya entered the room and also froze when she saw the pitiful state of the girls.

"Miss Yamada please escorts these students to their rooms and of they try anything, feel free to incapacitate them."

Chifuyu grim words made the blood go dry on the bodies of the girls, even Natasha and Ichika felt chills ran through their spines.

"I…uh yes."

Maya obeyed. Soon Maya led the girls outside Ichika's room, all of them seemed reluctant to but with the presence of the scary teacher they only directed their teary gazes at Ichika who took it but failed to decipher the meanings behind them.

"You just can't get enough of trouble do you Orimura?"

Chifuyu looked at her little who seemed exhausted.

"Sorry Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika seemed down when he realized he once again caused his sister more stress. Chifuyu softened up a little when she saw Ichika's sudden gloominess.

"How are you?"

Chifuyu's strong front softened as she asked her brother about his condition.

"I'm fine now, as long as I don't push myself hard."

Ichika smiled as he scratched his head. Natasha also smiled at the interaction between the siblings.

"Tomorrow you will still be resting right? Then I suggest you rest easy tomorrow since you won't be attending."

Chifuyu and Ichika are like mother and son in the perspective of Natasha.

"Alright then Chifuyu-nee and….."

Ichika hesitated for a bit, Chifuyu slightly tilted her head in anticipation to Ichika's words.

"I'm sorry for earlier."

Ichika blushed; Chifuyu also lost her composure for a second when she was reminded of the debacle earlier. Chifuyu massaged her forehead as if nursing a headache.

"Just don't cause trouble Ichika…."

Chifuyu said while looking away from Ichika but the slight blush on her face became noticeable. Ichika smiled at his sister's unusual behavior.

"Well you heard your sister Ichika you should rest."

Natasha interjected at the two siblings. The two looked at Natasha and also cracked small smiles.

"Ichika I won't need to remind you, Natasha is your teacher and by all rights a senior to you. Don't get any ideas of doing anything."

Chifuyu regained her composure and looked at Ichika. Natasha smiled wryly, while Ichika just tilted his head not getting the words of his sister.

"Uh….."

Ichika is at a loss. But Chifuyu sighed as if satisfied with Ichika's blank reply.

"If you don't understand then that's alright, so long as you don't do anything foolish."

Chifuyu then turned around and proceeded out of her little brother's room.

"Goodnight Chifuyu-nee."

Chifuyu turned around and smiled at her brother.

"Goodnight as well Ichika."

Chifuyu gave a small but earnest smile to her brother before turning around and reverting back to her usual strict demeanor. Then the door closed.

"Your sister is really serious in her work."

Natasha turned to Ichika with a cherry smile on her face.

"Well that's my sister."

Ichika, though he spoke softly, proudly stated his words. Natasha smiled once again.

"Oh! The girls said you haven't had your dinner yet right?"

Upon hearing that Ichika stomach automatically growls, it now noticed that it hasn't eaten. Ichika became a bit embarrassed at his stomach growling loudly.

"Uh, sorry for that."

Ichika tilted his head in shame. But Natasha smiled at the boy since she has the solution for the situation.

"If you want I can cook for the two of us."

Natasha placed her finger on her red lips in a teasing manner.

"….."

Ichika became speechless for a second before accepting the gesture of his "luscious" roommate.

"Maybe I can help."

Ichika wanted to at least give a hand to Natasha but the latter promptly declined his offer.

"No Ichika-san, just think of me as your wife serving you."

Natasha's teasing words caused Ichika's brain to spiral in chaos.

("Husband", is that supposed me? And "wife" is that Natasha? What is with this sudden development?)

Ichika stood dazed as his mind jumbled up with confusion.

"Now, now honey, sit on the bed. You've been working really hard."

Natasha shifted her behavior into a slightly seductive type. A seductive smile on her face and some sensual movements on her body, Ichika was mentally knocked out because of Natasha's behavior. Ichika now realized that this is what his sister meant.

"Natasha-san…."

Ichika had a very confused face. Natasha on the other hand is clearly enjoying Ichika's reaction but soon ended the charade because Ichika had enough stress now.

"Sorry Ichika-san I just can't help it!"

Natasha laughed at Ichika; the latter just breathe a sigh of relief.

"So Natasha-san also has this tendency as well."

Ichika dropped his shoulders in exhaustion.

"Just rest easy Ichika-san and let your Natasha onee-san do the cooking."

Natasha proudly stated. She hurried to her luggage and took out a bag full of ingredients, Ichika widened his eyes when he saw Natasha's bag of spices.

"Did you bring your kitchen here Natasha-san?"

Ichika blankly said.

"No Ichika some of my comrades on America gave me this, said that it would come in handy and she was right."

Natasha then pulled a piece of cloth from her luggage which she straightened out and revealed to be a cute red apron with a white heart embroidery on it.

"Uhm….."

Ichika stared at Natasha as the American beauty tied her hair in a knot and wore the apron. She was like an image found in Otaku magazines.

"Well how do I look Ichika-san?"

Natasha twirled around and performed a curt at Ichika. The boy seemed clueless at first but soon replied.

"You look good Natasha-san!"

Ichika was very enthusiastic on his praise causing Natasha to blush.

"So you're in to cosplay then?"

Natasha timidly asked Ichika.

"Uh well…"

Ichika remembered his encounters with women wearing weird attires and just turned away while blushing.

"Well anyway, I better start since your stomach won't stop growling."

Ichika once again became embarrassed.

Natasha soon started with her cooking in the kitchen in their room. After she finished her cooking a steaming hot plate of beef stake was set before the hungry Ichika. Natasha also brought some rice that she cooked and the two started to eat their late dinner. Ichika ate a lot; in fact he made few refills after finishing his first one. Natasha just smiled at Ichika, who was still wolfing down the food.

"So tomorrow will be your first day on the job right?"

Ichika asked Natasha. The two now finished their dinner and was getting ready to sleep; Natasha was still arranging here clothes while Ichika was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'll be teaching in the second years."

Natasha spoke while folding her clothes and placing them on the closet.

"…."

Ichika became silent for a while, his mind soon wandered off.

(I can't believe it. The battle I had against [Archangel] seemed like a dream, but I guess dreams don't give you lasting damage.)

Ichika raised his right hand and looked at the ruined white bracelet clinging to his wrist. Natasha also noticed Ichika sad expression while looking at his IS.

(So his IS really was destroyed, from what I saw his IS is more powerful than how it was first ought to be. But Satella also said that Ichika being the pilot might've something to do with the IS's sudden burst in power.)

Natasha ruminated, her expression soon turned serious as she remained fixated on Ichika's face.

(Silence)

The two became quiet for a while, Ichika still looked at his IS and Natasha fixed her sights on him. Soon Natasha finished up her arranging and went to Ichika.

"Hey, you've been quiet for a while. What's wrong?"

Natasha sat on Ichika bedside.

"Nothing I just dazed off there."

Ichika put on a happy mask but this didn't fool Natasha.

"Is there no hope for your IS to be repaired?"

Natasha asked the question. Ichika tensed up a little.

Ichika knew that Tabane would repair [Byakushiki], but he decided not to tell about Tabane's involvement in this to Natasha and instead made a cover up.

"The Kuromochi Research center said they would try, but they didn't give me any assurance."

Ichika said his words rather dismissively; Natasha didn't inquire any further and decided to end the depressing atmosphere here.

"Well I guess we better call it a night, goodnight Ichika-san!"

Natasha smiled at the boy and planted a soft kiss on his forehead before proceeding to her bed.

"!"

Ichika is frozen solid at the unexpected gesture. He wanted to question Natasha about this but he just dropped it since he felt he would just dig his grave deeper, so Ichika just settled to accepting Natasha's gesture. Ichika looked at Natasha who was facing the opposite direction.

(Even Natasha-san can see that I'm sad….I'm always bringing problems to everyone around me.)

Ichika soon pulled his blanket and proceeded to sleep.

On Natasha's side, she was still awake but she also was lost in her own thoughts.

(Ichika took it hard, the loss of his IS. When I lost "her" I also felt the same, it was like losing an important friend. But…..)

Natasha took a peek at her left wrist; a white band settled there, it was the [Silverio Gospel]. It now has a new standby form; the [Gospel] was only given to her days ago after it was unfrozen from the American base where it was supposed to lay forever.

(I hope Ichika also gets back his IS.)

Natasha prayed before she let herself drift into the realm of dreams.

(Scene Change)

Tabane has been excited about fixing [Byakushiki] ever since she arrived she spent most of her time in the stock room inspecting and taking some parts and machineries for the repairs of [Byakushiki]. Shiori and Ku-chan stared at Tabane.

"It's been hours since she started working but no signs of fatigue graced her face."

Ku-chan said those words with praise.

"Well this is Tabane were talking about."

Shiori made a meaningful nod.

The two could actually heard the giggling of Tabane; she was really excited to repair her "daughter". Soon the oblivious Tabane noticed the two and ushered them to come.

"So the two of you just stared at me, you could've helped me."

Tabane whined at Shiori and Ku-chan.

"Well I thought since you were so excited you could do all this by yourself."

Shiori smiled at the fuming Tabane.

"That's mean Shi-chan making me do all the work!"

Tabane pouted at Shiori. Ku-chan just smiled at the scene.

"Tabane-sama I can look up some of the core-network data and bring them to you."

Tabane brightened up when her daughter extended a helping a hand.

"Sure Ku-chan!"

Tabane enveloped the small girl in another bear hug. Ku-chan proceeded with her task when Tabane released her. Tabane watched the receding frame of the girl as she ran.

"So when will you start your overhaul on [Byakushiki]?"

Shiori broke the silence.

"When Ikkun recovers."

Tabane looked at Shiori with a knowing glance.

"How is he?"

Shiori promptly asked Tabane with a slightly worried face.

"He's fine although he was a bit shaken up on the loss of his IS, but he recovered quickly."

Tabane's words made Shiori crack a smile. After hearing that Shiori breathe a sigh of relief, as if a huge thorn has been pulled out of her chest. Tabane due to her curiosity decided to charge the breach.

"Hey Shi-chan, you told me that Ikkun is your nephew right and that he and you are a part of the same family? So can you tell me about Ikkun's past?"

Tabane seemed very curious about the details of the Orimura clan. In fact when she and Shiori first met, the moment Tabane knew that she was a part of Chifuyu and Ichika's past, Tabane started asking about the details.

"….."

Shiori became depressed all of a sudden. Tabane soon regretted about bring up the topic.

"I'm sorry if I brought up something unnecessary."

Tabane apologetically smiled. Shiori soon recovered from her disheartened face and beamed a smile at Tabane.

"Don't apologize Tabane, it's alright."

Shiori tried to act calmly but her trembling hands gave her away. The topic about her family seemed to trigger discomfort on Shiori whenever it is brought up, knowing this Tabane told herself not to ask about it until the time actually calls for it.

"Well let's get to work Shi-chan!"

Tabane changed the topic in an instant, Shiori smiled at Tabane's insight. The two scientists then started their preparations for the overhaul of [Byakushiki].

4 hours later…..

After working non-stop in preparing the necessary things for [Byakushiki]'s repair, Shiori was escorted to her quarters by Tabane. Shiori's weak health quickly took its toll on her after working for a long amount of time without resting.

"Are you sure you're alright Shi-chan?"

Tabane looked worried, her colleague is gasping a lot of air and she looked pale.

"I'll get Ku-chan to look after you."

But Shiori declined Tabane's offer with a small smile.

"I'll just rest I only used too much of my energy, a little rest will surely suffice."

Shiori slowly stepped inside her room, Tabane became even more worried.

"I'll finish as fast as I can and I'll come here and look after you."

Tabane gave Shiori an assuring smile.

"Alright."

Shiori briefly turned around and smiled.

Tabane soon skittered away, back to her work. Shiori now sat on her bed, her black hair obscured her pale face as she glumly looked down.

(I wonder what my nieces' are doing right now?)

Shiori pondered about the family she left. Soon her pale face started to fall into depression as the tragic memories of her clan returned with a vengeance.

(In the end, we destroyed ourselves. All of us are doomed to insanity in the end. My family was a blighted existence.)

Tears formed around Shiori's eyes, soft sniffling started to echo on the room.

(But we were so close, so close to finding the exit to our one-way existence. Ichika, he was our way out. He was supposed to change to family and led us out of the darkness.)

Shiori raised her head; her depressed expression wavered a little. The family's past wasn't always plagued with blood and death; there was one time that their family came so close to acting like a genuine family and not just a group of people who share the same blood and name.

(But, our family wrecked that chance themselves. We wrecked that ourselves.)

Shiori became depressed again. She them laid on her bed on looked at the ceiling, memories ran back to her as she reminisced the lighter part of her past, where the Orimura caln, in the presence of Ichika, neared salvation from their dark path.

(Flash Back)

"Aunt Shiori, do you know how to cook?"

Chifuyu together with Chigusa, Yuuko, Chisaya, Misaki and Saya, basically the six prodigies of the Orimura clan came to her to ask a very odd question, Shiori who didn't expect them, the six prodigies of the Orimura clan, to take an interest in a mediocre type of activity.

"Well, I have experience but why ask?"

Shiori was a bit confused of the question.

"It's because we wanted to make something for….."

Chigusa said in a blushing face.

Shiori, wanted to laugh out loud when she saw the timid faces of her nieces. She never saw her nieces' act this way, ever since she can remember her nieces have been scowling, never smiling even once. But now they were like timid little girls. Shiori couldn't help but snicker a little. But even more amazing is the six agreed on something, Chifuyu, Chigusa, Yuuko, Saya, Misaki and Chisaya actually agreed on something. Furthermore, the six weren't fighting. Usually when these six would near each other's proximity, they always scowl at each other and would always try to amputate each other. But now they were grouped together like a group of school girls. Shiori once again couldn't help but snicker.

"Wha-what is so funny!"

Misaki who was usually quiet, spoke rather forcefully at their aunt's laughing face.

"Is there something hilarious about us trying to learn culinary?"

Chifuyu redden as she spoke, Shiori could suppress it anymore. Shiori suddenly burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The six girls reddened even more. Shiori also blushed but because of laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA…Wait my sides are killing me…..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shiori laughed really hard, she is already near fainting. After a few more minutes of hysterically laughing, Shiori finally calmed down.

"…Is this for Ichika?"

The question hit the bull-eye as the girls tensed up and nodded in response. Shiori smiled again, but this time she was happy, happy that her nieces are finally acting normal, acting human.

"In this matter, we would like to ask for your assistance."

Chisaya tried to maintain her poker face but her blushing face weren't helping her.

"Ok, I'll help."

Shiori agreed and the six prodigies lightened up.

Shiori and the six now proceeded to the mansion's kitchen. The staffs there were asked to leave and rest for a while since the six will try to cook, it wasn't like they were going to fight but its better safe than sorry.

"You all know the basics right?"

Shiori turned to the six that were now wearing aprons. Shiori wanted to laugh again but repressed her laughter for later.

"Yes. The basics are cleaving, burning, pulverizing, incinerating and oil-torturing."

Saya confidently answered, the rest also nodded in agreement only Shiori was the one who had a muddled expression on her face.

"Ah ok, you're correct. On some level, but today I'll teach you about the basics."

So with that, Shiori introduced the girls to the culinary arts and at first try Shiori thought it was a disaster.

"I'm finished with the cutting."

Chifuyu told Shiori of her accomplishment but when Shiori went to see for herself, she saw that even the chopping board and the steel table beneath was sliced as well.

"I'm finished skinning the potatoes."

Chigusa reported her accomplishment. But what Shiori saw is a pile a paper-thin potatoes, Chigusa must've skinned the potatoes so well that even that potatoes themselves were skinned to paper-thin sheets.

"I'm done with the boiling."

Chisaya also reported. Her task was to place the ingredients on the cauldron, but what Shiori saw is a pile of unrelated things stuffed into the overflowing cauldron. In fact Shiori saw some frying pans stuffed in and also some knives. There were also some cucumber on it, some squash, watermelons, oranges, asparagus, and some other leaves that Shiori doesn't recognize.

"I'm done with the fish."

Yuuko reported. Her task was to clean the fish for the stew but when she presented it, Shiori stared shocked at the "fish". Yuuko was proud of her work, but in fact it was more like she murdered the fish rather than cleaned it.

"I'm finished with the sauce."

Shiori nearly jumped when she saw the sauce covered Saya. Shiori has absolutely no idea as to why the sauce was on Saya and not on the pot. Saya looked like she came from a bloodbath.

"I'm done with the frying."

Misaki presented a good-looking steak; Shiori thought that this time it was for real so in her happiness she took a bite. But later started to notice the absolutely weird taste it had. Shiori took notice of a canister right beside Misaki; it was in a canister with a sign of flammable on it. Shiori inspected the strange container that was revealed to be crude oil. So Shiori asked Misaki if this is what she used, when Misaki nodded Shiori nearly fainted.

"Well you did well on your first day."

Shiori "praised" her nieces' for their "successful" first learning in culinary arts. But Shiori's enthusiasm was severely damaged because of their destructiveness in the kitchen. But still Shiori never gave up and continued to teach her nieces on the next day.

"HEY STOP THAT YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG!"

Chifuyu scowled at Yuuko who was frying the vegetables. Chifuyu watched a show about cooking last night and now she was excited in putting her learning's to actuality.

"You do it like this."

Chifuyu wanted to copy the chefs that throw the vegetables in the air when cooking but instead she made the vegetables flew away from the pan and into the stew the Chigusa and Misaki was working on.

"…."

"…."

Chigusa and Misaki stared at their "stew" that was now full of fried vegetables. By the way, the stew that Chigusa and Misaki are cooking looked more like boiling rat poison.

"WATCH WHERE YOU AIM YOUR VEGETABLES!"

Chigusa screamed at her little sister.

"IT IS YOUR FAULT FOR POSITIONING THERE!"

Chifuyu angrily retorted.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The four were shocked to hear an explosion go off in the kitchen.

""""Wha…""""

Chigusa, Chifuyu, Yuuko and Misaki stared at the smoking corner of the kitchen and saw from the smoke Chisaya and Saya emerging while carrying a really burnt substance. It used to be a chicken but now it looked like a sad waste of poor cooking skills.

"Here it is!"

Saya proudly set down in the table the substance. Chigusa, Chifuyu, Yuuko and Misaki stared at the smoking black thing for a while before saying their comments.

"You're hopeless, go to hell."

"Crawl under a rock."

"Your existence is a failure, go and die."

"Shame on you."

Saya didn't take the comments to kindly.

"Oh, high and mighty all of a sudden. I didn't know that flying vegetables and poisonous soups are the perfect example of culinary skills."

Saya retorted. It didn't take long for their auras to burst forth.

"Alright then, why don't we determined who is the one who cooks best through a duel."

Chigusa made a complete illogical way to know who the best cook is. It was too late for this bloodbath to be stopped when the six grabbed the cutlery that was stashed away in the very huge kitchen and started to their death match in the kitchen.

"Now let's see how they are doing."

Shiori who left the girls on their own, on was walking back to the kitchen to see their progress. But on the way she was ambushed by the small Ichika.

"Oba-chan!"

Ichika clung to her aunt while cutely smiling.

"Hey Ichika, why are here? Did you escape your attendants again?"

Shiori questioned the boy.

"I'm here because I haven't seen Chifuyu-nee nor my other nee-chans, where are they?"

Ichika looked innocently at Shiori's eyes; the latter giggled at her nephew's innocence and took his hands.

"Come I'll take you to them."

Shiori led Ichika to the kitchen where she left the six and Shiori opened the door. Bad choice.

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLASH) (WHACK) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLASH) (WHACK) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLASH) (WHACK) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLASH) (WHACK) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLASH) (WHACK) (CLING)

The six engaged each other in a culinary death match. Shiori and Ichika stared at the six ladies that turned the kitchen into a ruined room.

"Ah…."

Shiori just hung her mouth open; she has absolutely no idea at how to stop her nieces. But….

"(Sob)"

When a sob escaped Ichika, the six warring girls stopped in an instant. They froze when they saw Ichika looking at them with tears in his eyes.

"Why are my nee-chans fighting?"

Ichika's voice is now on the verge of crying.

"We aren't fighting….we were…uh….were practicing our cooking skills!"

Chifuyu immediately made up an excuse. The rest just stared at Ichika, at a complete loss at what to say.

"Really?"

Ichika bought Chifuyu's excuse; Chigusa, Yuuko, Misaki, Saya and Chisaya breathe a sigh of relief.

"Then can I join too?"

Ichika asked innocently, everyone who saw Ichika's face immediately surrender and said "yes".

Since the first kitchen was wrecked, Shiori, Ichika and the girls moved to the next kitchen. The main mansion has ten kitchens so it was not a big issue to lose one kitchen since it can be repaired quickly.

"Cooking is fun!"

Ichika smiled at his nee-chans.

With Ichika's presence, the girls concentrated on their works and didn't even bicker once. They even helped each other with things they find hard, like Chifuyu working peacefully with her big sister Chigusa in peeling the potatoes, Yuuko and Misaki washing the vegetables and Chisaya and Saya slicing the ingredients. But the girls were a bit ashamed because Ichika, in his first try already knew how to cook, as if he already had considerable experience in cooking. Even Shiori was amazed at Ichika adeptness.

(Looking at them working like this together, it's almost as if, we're a normal family.)

Shiori smiled at the peaceful scene of her nieces and her nephew bonding with each other.

(Flash Back End)

"I wish that lasted."

Shiori smiled, temporarily losing her disheartened face as she remembered that pleasant memory. But…..

(SLASH)

Shiori quickly stood up as the dark memories of the past flash in her mind.

"…"

Shiori gasped for air.

"No matter how hard I forget, it always comes back."

Shiori covered her face with her palms as she surrendered to her fatigue and fell back to her bed.

(Scene Change)

Chifuyu was talking a nightly walk, as she wasn't as the least bit drowsy, probably because of the things she is worried about her drowsiness didn't visit. She was walking out of the teachers building as she glanced at the destruction at the sixth arena, actually the ruins sixth arena was quite a distance away but from the scale of the destruction it can be seen from her position. She also caught glimpses of the trailer cars of the workers around the crater that was now being refilled. All the construction workers involved in rebuilding the damage in the academy are all women; society really did change because of the IS. Chifuyu sighed to herself.

"I just don't know how long will this peace last?"

Chifuyu muttered to herself. But Chifuyu didn't expect a rejoinder to come.

"Peace? Now that is a curious statement from you."

A demonic voice rang behind her. Chifuyu tensed up, for first time in a long while, Chifuyu felt fear grip her. She slowly turned around and saw a hooded figure standing behind her.

"A very long time, hasn't it Chifuyu?"

The demonic aura of the hooded figure filled the air like poison.

"You…"

Chifuyu's face twisted in both fear and anger.


	21. Chapter 21: A Mother's Love?

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: Another chapter! Still waiting for the volume 9 of the Infinite Stratos light novel, why is it so long before it's updated! I'm also planning to write a new story on both Infinite Stratos and Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei but I'm still weighing things down because my schedule is packed too tight. Rest assured, when i write a new story this one won't be affected in terms of update.

I'm now planning to widen to field and I'm also thinking of adding more OCs as supporting actors. I'll make sure though that it would not mess up the story. I'm very happy of the support that I'm getting, in return I will try to improve my story and update as fast as I can!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 21:

"What do you want?"

Chifuyu's face twisted as her aura full of rage spiraled her figure. But the target of Chifuyu's rage didn't even flinch as it stood calmly in front of the enraged Chifuyu.

"You never changed do you, your impulsive tendencies never changed even though you mingled with the weak for a long time."

The mocking voice of the hooded figure served as fuel to Chifuyu's rage. The hooded figure started to walk towards Chifuyu, the latter tensed up as she readied her hand on the IS sword that was hidden on her back.

"Now, now Chifuyu what is with you hesitating all of a sudden?"

The hooded figure slowly edged closer to Chifuyu completely disregarding Chifuyu's violent aura.

"Stay back."

Chifuyu's hand now grasped the IS sword on her back as the hooded figure stopped just a step away from her. Chifuyu now was ready to fight but deep in the recesses of her heart and mind a towering doubt stood if she can fight the being in front of her. On the other hand, the hooded just stood in front of the battle-ready Chifuyu not even paying heed to the woman's terrifying aura.

"Hahahaha….."

The hooded let out an eerie laughter that caused Chifuyu to shudder slightly. Soon a sickly black aura rent the air, it easily overpowered Chifuyu's aura but Chifuyu didn't relent as she stood her ground against the overpowering presence in front of her.

"Are you having doubts? Well I guess mingling with the weak masses has its sideffects."

The hooded figure's hands are now touching Chifuyu's left cheek; Chifuyu wasn't able to react at the very fast movements of her opponent. In fact its movements are so fast even Chifuyu's razor sharp senses failed to notice. This lapse in her senses caused anxiety and panic to impulse Chifuyu's judgment.

"Kuh!"

Chifuyu jumped away from the hooded figure.

(That power never withered one bit.)

Chifuyu knew she was at a disadvantage, a very bad disadvantage. At best she can only hold her off but in the long run Chifuyu was sure that she would lose but she still had to try, otherwise Ichika will be imperiled.

"It's been a while since the last time you tried something, why don't you try."

The hooded figure taunted Chifuyu. But Chifuyu knew better than to charge blindly, especially if her opponent is inhuman.

"Come now, don't tell me you've developed hesitation."

The hooded figure extended both its arms as if welcoming Chifuyu in an embrace, but truly it was gesture of a challenge.

(This is bad…..But I have to…)

Chifuyu tightened her grip on her sword. Chifuyu let loose her aura, at first her white aura was violent and swirling like tornado but it later calmed down and became just an outline around her body. Chifuyu's anxious face disappeared and replaced a by cold and emotionless visage.

"That's it, come at me, Chifuyu Orimura."

"….."

Chifuyu closed her eyes and then…..

(FLASH)

Chifuyu vanished in an instant.

"Die….."

Chifuyu reappeared behind the hooded figure aiming to smite down her opponent's shoulders with the IS blade. But…

(CLING)

The large IS blade that Chifuyu swung down with full force was stopped but an index finger.

"!"

Chifuyu was stunned at the effortless thwarting of her attack.

"Hmmm….."

The hooded figure pushed its index finger away and Chifuyu was thrown for quite a distance. But Chifuyu recovered quickly and landed but Chifuyu saw an index finger heading towards her throat.

"Kuh!"

Chifuyu blocked the incoming finger with the blade.

(CLING)

A standoff occurred, a one sided standoff. Chifuyu was hard-pressed in just trying to push back the index finger of the hooded figure.

"This is rather disappointing."

The voice of the hooded figure became slightly irked.

(CHING)

The hooded figure flicked the blade and Chifuyu was flung away and skidded.

"Kuh!"

Chifuyu strengthened her legs and stopped her skidding but she lost sight of the hooded figure.

(What!)

Chifuyu felt an incoming attack behind her and ducked.

(BOOOOOOOOOOM)

The hooded figure swiped her hand aiming to chop off Chifuyu's head, luckily Chifuyu ducked in the nick of time but the background exploded.

"!"

Chifuyu jumped away but stared at the arching crater that was caused by a mere swipe of the hand.

"Hm…."

The hooded figure vanished again and appeared behind Chifuyu and sank her index finger on Chifuyu's right shoulder.

"Guh!"

Chifuyu never even had the chance to react when the finger was aiming down at her and now she took a hit. The hit didn't do much damage to her but it did enough damage to her morale.

"Kuh!"

Chifuyu jumped away from the hooded figure. Chifuyu now was anxious, she held her punctured shoulder, her breathing became a bit ragged.

"You have no chance against me if you cling to your humanity."

The voice of the hooded figure wasn't playful anymore, it now sounded enraged, slightly.

"Forget about it….."

Chifuyu's voice had a lot of venom to it as her face grew even angrier.

"So you found a way to seal your surge through Ichika's presence, amazing, he was with you the longest of course?"

The sickly black aura erupted on its figure violently.

(FLASH)

The hooded figure vanished and then…..

(SLASH) (SLASH) (SLASH) (SLASH) (SLASH) (SLASH) (SLASH)

Chifuyu incurred numerous lacerations in just a few seconds.

"Guah!"

Chifuyu was flung full force to a street light; the metal pole was snapped off of its position.

"Ha…ha…ha…"

Chifuyu got to her feet quickly but she can't make a straight posture as her body started to weaken. Chifuyu's body now bled her thighs, arms, neck and abdomen. Her black corporate attire has incurred rips where she was wounded.

"You grew to fear your own power, how disappointing. If this is your true strength then I guess I will take him back now."

Chifuyu's eyes widen in shock and soon rage. Chifuyu's white aura spiraled once again in rage as her ire blew off.

"Don't you dare touch him!"

Chifuyu's voice carried a terrifying amount of hatred, her face that was human now snarled into a face ready to kill, a face she used to make always when she was young.

"Now you look more like yourself…."

The hooded figure's voice now carried a hint of praise for Chifuyu, but the latter didn't respond happily.

(FLASH)

Chifuyu vanished and quickly smashed down a slash at the hooded figure but the latter blocked it with its hand. Chifuyu vanished again after her initial attack and reappeared behind her opponent and swung again, but yet again it was effortlessly blocked.

"Hm….."

"…"

The Chifuyu and the hooded figure caught each other's eyes, Chifuyu's white glowing eyes caught glimpse of the red burning eyes behind of beautiful hood.

(CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

The two forcefully pushed each other and initiated an explosion. Dust and dirt flew off the ground that was now cratered.

"Grrrrrrr…"

Chifuyu growled as she kicked off and jumped towards the hooded figure as she swung down but it was again parried. But Chifuyu's rage made her persistent as she kicked on the ground and surged towards her opponent. Chifuyu vanished from side to side and appeared behind the hooded figure.

"Fall!"

Chifuyu threw a horizontal slash aimed at the neck of the hooded figure, but like ashes blown away by the wind Chifuyu's hooded opponent vanished and appeared behind her and planted her index finger on Chifuyu's back.

"Kuh!"

Chifuyu quickly spun around and threw a flurry of slashes but it was futile when her opponent blocked everything with her right hand alone.

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

The stalemate stopped with Chifuyu being puncture on her shoulder once again.

"Kuh!"

Chifuyu didn't back down and stood her ground and retaliated furiously.

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

Another standoff occurred, this time Chifuyu was able to rise to equal footing as she matched the hooded figure's hand swipes. But watching the situation, Chifuyu is still in a big disadvantage since her opponent never even drawn its weapon.

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

Chifuyu made a barrage of thrust but it was thwarted, so she switched to slashes. But it was still fruitless; she wasn't able to land a blow to her opponent and once again her collarbone was lightly pierced by the hooded figure's index finger. Chifuyu backed away and surged back with renewed vigor, again engaged her opponent in a furious exchanged of blows.

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

Chifuyu started with an upward swipe but it was thwarted by a hand, she then jumped and initiated a ton of spinning slashes then again her opponent again eluded the furious attacks and countered with an open palm hit that landed when Chifuyu ended her attack.

"(Cough)"

Chifuyu coughed blood when she landed in the ground. Excluding Chifuyu's wounds, she was now incurring some hits that took a heavy toll on her strength. But a thought keeps her going; it was not the thought of losing or dying but the thought of what can happen to Ichika if she loses.

"I can't lose…"

Chifuyu mumbled, soon her aura erupted as if it was super volcano releasing its internal flames. It towered high like the mountains, it raged like the flames and shone bright like the sun. The hooded figure also returned the same gesture, its pitch black aura matched Chifuyu's white aura. Soon two towering auras filled the air and in a flash vanished and a deathly silence blanketed the air.

"….."

"….."

The two figures remained unmoving for a few seconds and then…

(FLASH)

The two figures crossed for a moment and interchanged their position. A loud clang followed after like thunder after a lightning.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

A strong gust rippled outward from the center of the clash and then one of the two fell to her knees as her blood dripped on the ground, while the other one stood but the hood on its head was slashed away.

"Well I guess you retain your former skills, somehow."

The hooded figure slowly turned towards the kneeling Chifuyu with a small smile on "her" face. As the hood flew away when it was slashed off, the face hidden by it was now revealed in the open. A long, shiny black hair that matched even surpassed the night sky with its shimmering glow, a young-looking face came into view and red burning eyes opened like the gates of hell.

"!"

Fear surfaced in Chifuyu's face, for the first time she felt fear sap away her flames. Chifuyu never felt fear ever since she broke out of her family's grip but go back to the time that she was still in it; there was only one fear that was known to her, it was the fear for her own mother, the matriarch of the clan she once belonged to, the leader of the Orimura clan, Izanami Orimura.

"Why make such a face, aren't you the least bit happy that your mother came to see you?"

The demonic voice it or she had earlier vanished and was replaced by a young feminine voice but on the contrary this sounded even more terrifying to anyone who heard it.

"It's rude to stare at your own mother like that. What? Did you think I withered down because of aging?"

The hooded figure or now Izanami looked at her daughter with cold, piercing even merciless eyes, not of which a mother should look at her known daughter. Despite being in her 40's, she looked no more older than 25. Her very beautiful facial features were probably the basis of the beauties of her daughters, her long and straight hair that was as well the origin of her daughters' swayed beautifully. Her figure is obscured by the robe but it was already obvious that her body does her face justice, more so she is tall, she possessed the perfect height that brought up her beauty even more. To look at her is to look at a living, breathing goddess. But as the saying goes, the most beautiful roses has the most deadliest thorns, the eyes of this beauty is like the portals of hell and her powers that far exceeded the limit called "human" stood side by side with her beauty that if shown would strike her an eternal fame of a demon in human form.

"It has been a long time, mother."

Chifuyu spoke in an awe-struck tone.

"It has been a long time since I heard you call me that."

Izanami took slow steps towards her kneeling daughter, her look never changing. Chifuyu never bother to stand up and take a stance since she knew that it would be pointless and remained kneeling on the ground while keeping pressure on the wound she incur on her stomach.

"You escaped the family, crawled on the dirt with weak and made your little brother do the same. For what? This. To live a life of mediocrity, mingle and die with the frail?"

Izanami scowled at Chifuyu, the black aura around her grew sinister as if spikes of black poison are spiral around her. Chifuyu winced but she quickly got over her fear and put on a brave front.

"I didn't do this for my own sake, it's for Ichika. He deserves a better life and away from the family."

Chifuyu spoke with a lot of determination in her voice. Izanami narrowed her eyes at her daughter's audacious statement but later smiled as she found it amusing.

"Ufufufufufufufu, and by what do you mean better life?"

"Away from all the bloodshed and evil our clan brought."

Chifuyu casted her gaze at her mother, while the latter just laughed it off.

"Ahahahahahahahaha! Evil, well of course our family has it in their blood even in their soul. Even Ichika possesses it; surely even you can see it."

"No! He's different! He's not like us!"

Chifuyu screamed as she totally disagreed with her mother.

"True, he is pure; his purity is the only thing we can't hope to achieve, his blindness to evil is truly surprising. But it doesn't mean he doesn't have the trait of an Orimura. What your doing is futile my daughter, you know it yourself, day by day all your efforts to make him forget of his blighted past is slowly being washed away. Lock by lock, the chains are loosened, you're just preventing the inevitable. Soon he will just wake up one day and find himself an empty existence, a person missing parts of himself, do you really want to condemn your brother into that fate."

Izanami stopped right in front of her daughter, staring straight into her eyes. But still Chifuyu never backed down.

"I knew the futility of my actions, but I will not deviate from it. Even if it is foolish I continue to protect Ichika, I will do it until I have breathed my last."

Chifuyu shelved her fear and took her mother's deadly gaze. The two locked gazes, Chifuyu's determined gaze met her mother's deadly glare. The tension between the two caused the temperature to drop as the tension between them grew denser; it was like a thick miasma of suffocation running through the air. But after a long while, Izanami smiled.

"You have decided your side then, well that is your decision to make. I'm not really here to cause a scene, I'm just here to visit you and my son and ask about my youngest."

Izanami's terrifying face earlier vanished and now turned into a carefree expression. Chifuyu revealed a surprised face but deep inside she felt relieved, if her mother was serious then she could have taken Ichika long ago. But Chifuyu was curious for some reason, why hasn't her mother acted before when she escaped along with Ichika, instead she let the two of them live outside the family. Chifuyu of all people knew that her mother was probably the most eager to take Ichika back yet also she has amazing control of her urges, another testament of her supreme power. Chifuyu was once again reminded why she feared her own mother in the first place.

"Uhhhhh…"

Chifuyu's vision blurred, the wounds that she incurred now started to take their toll on her. She felt her arms and legs losing their strength and her mind started becoming hazy. Just before Chifuyu fainted her mother gave her some parting words. Izanami leaned down on Chifuyu and whispered to her.

"The shattered pieces will be mended and our family will be whole again."

Chifuyu's vision finally blacked out as she collapsed due to her wounds, Izanami looked at her daughter with an unchanging expression and just vanished in the darkness. But she isn't set to leave yet; she is still set for one more thing, visiting her long lost son. Ichika Orimura.

(Scene Change)

Ichika slept like a child throughout the peaceful night but unknown to him that a person from his past is staring at him, this intruder slipped inside the room without stirring anything as if a shadow silently passing through.

"Ufufufufufufufu…."

Compared to earlier, Izanami looked more like a mother looking at her long lost child. Her red burning eyes lost their terrifying gleam and only glowed faintly like candles, Izanami softened up when she looked at her son's 'peaceful face. She walked closer and sat on the bed.

"Ichika….."

Izanami held out her hands and touched her son's cheeks. The sinister look she had earlier vanished like an illusion, now she wore a gentle expression. She leaned down and touched her son's forehead with hers; she looked at her son's face up close.

"A very long time, a very long time that I haven't held you. My precious son you have grown up."

Izanami mumbled but the happiness in her words are obvious. She rose from the intimate distance she had with her son and caressed her son's cheek; Izanami's expression grew softer as she tenderly traced the features of her sons face.

"I never thought you'd grow up to look so much like your father and your soothing presence, your purity grew even more."

Izanami revealed a melting smile as she planted a long kiss on her son's forehead.

"Sleep well, my son. It won't be long until you and your sisters will return to the family."

Izanami rose from the bed after her affectionate gesture and just vanished from the room. But right after she vanished, Ichika woke up.

"…."

Ichika touched his cheek; he could feel the warmth on them as if it was touched by a warm loving hand. His forehead is the same; he felt a warm touch fell on it. Although he never knew or rather remembered the feeling of a mother's love, but the warmth that lingered on his cheeks and his forehead made him remember a similar warmth that was buried in his memories.

"Was I dreaming?"

Ichika had a very dazed expression. He remained in his reminiscing stupor for a while before finally snapping out when a sudden bang of a door being suddenly opened echoed in his room.

"ORIMURA-KUN!"

A teary-eyed Maya entered the room, Ichika was shocked and Natasha immediately sprang up from her sleep.

"M-Miss Yamada? What is it?"

Ichika had a very muddled expression on his face; Natasha also had a similar expression.

"Orimura-kun something happened to Orimura-sensei!"

Maya's words quickly made Ichika's expressions turn dark. He hasn't heard the specific yet but he already knew that this was no laughing matter; he knew that his sister was strong but something inside him was screaming to go to his sister.

"WHERE IS SHE!?"

Ichika voice roared causing Natasha and Maya to wince in shock.

"HAUUUUUH!"

Maya had a very terrified expression on her face; she has never seen this side of Ichika before. Natasha was also surprised at Ichika behavior.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER!?"

Ichika closed the distance between him in Maya in an instant and was now holding the scared teacher by her shoulders.

"S-She is in the hospital of the academy…"

Before Maya could finish, Ichika quickly ran out of his room and ran to where his sister is.

"…"

Maya was slumped on the floor still shocked at the odd change in Ichika.

"Come on let's go as well."

Natasha helped Maya to her feet. Maya was still lost in her thoughts.

"He's just really worried, you know those siblings they really care about each other."

Natasha smiled at the still confused Maya. But soon the latter snapped out of her blankness and nodded at Natasha. Then the two women ran after Ichika.

(Chifuyu-nee….)

Ichika ran with all his strength, the thoughts of his sister was flashing in his mind. He jumped a flight of stairs of the first year dorm in one leap.

"No…."

Soon Ichika arrived at the hospital and ran through the staff that was yelling at him not to run in the hospital. He didn't take the elevator instead he took the stairs and leaped through them with ease. Though he doesn't know the room of his sister but he could feel her presence so he followed it and later found the room which he slammed open.

"Ichika…."

Chifuyu was a shocked, as she saw her brother with a very worried face.

"Chifuyu-nee!"

Ichika ran to her and gently hugged his big sister.

"….."

Chifuyu was at a loss for words as she was embraced by her brother. Ichika gently embraced his sister, he knew that his sister undergone treatment and is still in a fragile state.

"Why are you here?"

Chifuyu softly asked her brother but the reply she got is her brother's ragged breathing. Chifuyu thought that he ran all the way from the dorms to here despite his condition.

"You fool, are you aware that you are still recovering?"

Chifuyu embraced back her brother.

"What happened Chifuyu-nee?"

Ichika spoke in a low voice.

"….It's nothing."

Chifuyu refused to tell him. Ichika got fed up of being kept in the dark all the time so for first time he snapped at his own sister.

"IT CAN'T BE NOTHING! YOU INCURRED WOUNDS THAT CAN'T BE INFLICTED BY ACCIDENTS! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME CHIFUYU-NEE, KEEPING ME IN THE DARK, NOT TELLING ME ANYTHING, WHY! AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO RELY ON EACH OTHER?"

Ichika broke away from the embrace and held Chifuyu by her shoulders. Chifuyu's usual serious self was visibly shaken by her brother's forceful behavior.

"Ichika…."

Chifuyu looked down for a while as the guilt she had suppressed now showed on her face.

"Ichika…I'm sorry but….please….don't ask….I…"

Chifuyu couldn't speak straight; guilt probably impeded her usual self.

"…"

Ichika also looked down and felt bad for his willful act.

"Sorry Chifuyu-nee…."

Ichika lowered his head; he gave up about asking further. He forgot that his sister was only trying to keep him safe; it was not his place to question his sister whatever the reason or the case maybe it was not his place to question his sister's decision. But this hurt him, he is still weak that her own sister would keep things from him, he's still not there, he is still not strong enough.

"I'm very sorry Chifuyu-nee…"

Ichika lowered his head but Chifuyu lifted it up.

"Don't feel down, it's not all your fault. I too just as much to blame."

Chifuyu smiled at her brother, she embraced him and Ichika embraced her back.

From the door, Natasha and Maya saw the scene and just decided to leave the two alone.

"It would be best to let the two express their feelings for each other."

Natasha smiled at Maya, the latter also smiled.

"Y-Yes it would be for the best."

The two stepped out of the room without disturbing the two.

(Scene Change)

Izanami is now in a jet, the inside of the jet looked like an executive class jet. She sat on her throne and her attendants dressed in black military regalia stood in a line side by side to her. All of her attendants or rather her subordinates had expressionless faces; they looked like mannequins, scary mannequins.

"Hum, Hummmmm, Hummmmm, hummm, hum."

Izanami is humming happily instead of remaining quiet like she always does.

"…."

Squall who just entered was a bit shocked to see a happy expression gracing their leader's face, also it was the first time she has seen the true face of their leader. Squall gawked at the superlative beauty of their "demonic" leader. Sqaull thought the she was a male but her notion was shattered forever when she saw the face of their leader, as if she was a goddess that came down from the heavens but the terrifying presence she had still lingered around her.

"Are you going keep gawking like that Squall?"

The demonic voice of their leader was not what Squall heard when their leader spoke but a feminine voice was instead what she heard. But this caused even more dread to crawl at Sqaull's spine and that fear intensified when she met the eyes of their leader.

"Welcome back, leader."

Squall quickly bowed at the leader.

"Hm…."

Izanami smiled slightly. Squall didn't want to ask but her curiosity is too strong so she spoke her query.

"Pardon for my interjection, did something good happen. Was their anything good that happened during your visit here?"

Squall made her tone as respectful as possible, she was really careful in speaking with the leader, the reason is already obvious.

"Ufufufufufufu!"

Izanami suddenly giggled, causing even her emotionless subordinates to sneak a look at her. Sqaull was dumfounded at the scene.

"I got to see my son, after a long time of being apart, I saw him again."

Izanami smiled even more and as she laughed merrily. Her laughter was very normal, very human-like. This was even more of a shock to all that saw it. It took minutes for Sqaull and Izanami's subordinates to snap out of their stupor, then Sqaull asked a question.

"Pardon again for my words, why didn't you take him?"

The smile on Izanami's face disappeared and reverted back to her normal state. The terrifying presence once again clouded the air.

"It is not time yet, taking him back now would mean nothing. Forcing him to understand something he could not comprehend right now would be meaningless."

Izanami said in a serious voice, her voice is slowly becoming demonic again.

"Then what about Madoka?"

Squall then moved to the next question in her mind.

"She is also against us now; her adherence to the family isn't as strong as her sister or her cousins."

Izanami's voice now completely became demonic once again.

Squall was too afraid to question further so she settled on bowing, ending the conversation.

The jet flew fast as it headed deep into Pacific Ocean and finally vanishing as if it never existed.

(Scene Change)

Morning in the IS academy.

Ichika was still asleep in the hospital room of her sister; he decided to stay here last night to look after his injured sister. Ichika resting on the bedside while sitting, Chifuyu who just woke up look at him.

"Pushing yourself too hard again, you fool."

Chifuyu mumbled as she ruffled her brother's hair in an affectionate manner.

"Uhmmmmm…"

Ichika finally came to; his eyes slowly opened and looked at his sister.

"Chifuyu-nee…..you're awake already?"

"Yeah, but why did you stay here?"

Chifuyu worriedly looked at her brother. But Ichika just smiled at her worried face.

"I want to be close to you."

Ichika said as if it was natural. Chifuyu just blushed at hearing it though.

"I-IDIOT!"

Chifuyu pinched Ichika's cheek; she omitted hitting him since he still is recovering.

"Hey Chifuyu-nee, are you working today?"

Ichika asked her big sister.

"Of course I will, I've already recovered. Aren't you forgetting that I'm Brunhilde?"

Chifuyu smiled at Ichika and the latter just smiled back at her sister.

"Then I'm also going to school today."

"What? No, you're still recovering Ichika."

Chifuyu disagreed with her brother's declaration. But Ichika didn't relent and persisted.

"…"

Chifuyu looked at the determined face of her brother. She dropped her resistance and smiled.

"Alright. Then get dressed, if you're late you'll do ten rounds around the school."

Chifuyu playfully smiled at Ichika.

"HAI!"

Ichika happily agreed with Chifuyu and hurriedly left but before that, he leaned close to Chifuyu and planted a kiss at her cheek.

"See in class Chifuyu-nee, uh, I mean Orimura-sensei."

Ichika left, Chifuyu was still frozen in place as she touched her cheek that was kissed by Ichika.

"….That idiot."

Chifuyu frowned but a smile followed right after.

(The shattered pieces will be mended and our family will be whole again.)

Those parting words took the smile off of Chifuyu's face.

"I'll protect him; I'll protect Ichika until my last breath."

Chifuyu's aura surfaced and filled up the room.

(Scene Change)

"So Ichika isn't ready to go to school yet."

Rin asked the sulking Houki.

"You heard it right? He may attend school tomorrow."

Houki supported her face with her palm as if gazed at the window.

"Rin, Houki why so down early in the morning?"

Charlotte beamed at the two but they didn't respond well.

"I don't know but I feel too tired to smile."

Houki sulkily turned to Charlotte.

"I share your sentiments Houki."

Laura suddenly turned up right beside Rin.

"WAAH! Where did you come from?"

Rin exclaimed as Laura's sudden appearance surprised her.

"I just arrived. I agree with you Houki, without Ichika here seemed very bland."

"I concur as well."

Cecilia interjected, also wearing the same expression as Houki.

"I guess without Ichika, things aren't that much fun anymore."

Charlotte also succumbed to the depressing mood and lowered her head.

The aura of sadness emanated from the five and soon spread at the entire class. Everyone felt something was missing with Ichika not here. But a sudden greeted echoes from the room that dispelled the feeling entirely.

"Good Morning everyone!"

A cheery voice was heard, it was a male's voice. But to the girls it was a voice they longed to hear. Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura turned around and smiled happily.

"""""ICHIKA!"""""

"Hey long time no see guys!"

Ichika stepped inside the room and was quickly surrounded by his classmates that started asking him questions about the incident. Ichika was a bit overwhelmed by the really warm welcoming but saw Charlotte running and flung herself towards him. Ichika caught her and the two, although it wasn't intentional, embraced each other.

"Ichika you're here!"

Charlotte looked at Ichika with teary eyes. Ichika was at a loss for words at how to react at the moe in front of him.

"Charl…uh…!"

Ichika looked around and saw the prickly gaze of the girls aimed at him, especially the spicy gazes of Houki, Cecilia, Rin and Laura.

"Charlotte again huh?"

Houki growled.

"Uh wait everyone…"

Charlotte tried to explain but she also caved in because of the gaze she was receiving. But in the nick of time, the instructor Chifuyu Orimura arrived and dispersed the crowd with just her mere voice.

"Back in your seats now!"

Everyone tensed up and quickly obeyed the order in fear of Chifuyu's wrath. In just a second everyone is now seated, but they are still staring at Ichika. Chifuyu also noticed Ichika's predicament and moved to divert the girls' attention.

"Now everyone after the incident that happe-"

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

But before Chifuyu could finish, someone dropped from above punching a hole through the roof. Needless to say, it was Tabane.

"Hey Ikkun!"

"Tabane-nee!"

"Tabane!"

"Sis!?"

Everyone was shocked at Tabane sudden appearance but before anyone could react, Tabane grabbed Ichika.

"Chi-chan I'll return Ikkun after two to three days!"

Tabane happily said.

"Wait Tabane what are you-"

Before Chifuyu could finish Tabane jumped taking Ichika with her and then a carrot-like rocket picked both of them up and took them to wherever Tabane intends to go.

"Ichika is gone again."

Houki tearfully said. Chifuyu massaged the forehead as a headache nagged her again, but Chifuyu had more problems to worry about. Her students soon bombarded her with questions about Ichika, who took him and where are they headed. Chifuyu had gone past her limit and…

"QUIET!"


	22. Chapter 22: Return of the White

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter again! Been reading the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei light novel and I love it. The translations are awesome are accurate and the protagonist is really awesome! I'm now cooking up some ideas in my new stories and also looking for inspiration for this story. I'm also drafting new characters for this story, to further widen the plot. That's it for now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 22:

"Wait, wait! Tabane-nee where are we going!?"

Ichika is in a rather awkward situation once again. The carrot-like rocket that is the transportation that Tabane used to take Ichika away was pretty crowded inside with him and Tabane squeezing inside it. They're facing each other and the distance between them is really, I mean reaaaaally close.

(BOING)

"UMPH!"

Ichika's face is pushed at Tabane's voluminous chest.

"Ikkun no ecchi!"

Tabane smiled at Ichika. Ichika is still pushed at Tabane's chest; he couldn't utter anything but muffled sounds.

"Hey, hey Ikkun do you like breasts that much?"

Tabane looked at Ichika who was still pushed at her chest.

"Silent huh? Well I guess you like it so much, you're just enjoying it."

Tabane nodded twice as if she reached a conclusion. Actually, Ichika wasn't silent, in fact he kept on speaking but since his face is muffled by Tabane's voluminous chest the only sound that Tabane could hear is muffled noises.

"UMPH!"

The carrot rocket swooped down sharply causing Ichika to sink even deeper in Tabane's chest.

"Ya!"

Tabane shrieked as Ichika accidentally touched her thighs.

"I-Ikkun no ecchi! Where do you think you're touching?"

Tabane blushed when she felt Ichika's hands "caressing" her thighs through her skirt.

"MMM! (I'm)(MMMMM! (sorry!)"

Ichika apologized in a muffled voice but his apology didn't really reached Tabane as the scientist kept mumbling on her own.

"UMPH!"

Again Ichika is pushed on to the soft marshmallows on Tabane's chest but this time his legs got in between Tabane's legs, spreading them apart.

"Hey! Ikkun you can't cheat on Houki-chan and furthermore you're doing it with me, this is so wrong!"

Tabane blushed even more at the absolutely bad situation they're in right now.

"MMMMMMM, MMMMMMMM, MMMMMM, MMMMMMMMM!"

Ichika wanted to say "I'm really, really sorry for this!" but since his face is pushed against Tabane's chest the only thing Tabane heard is "MMMMMMMMM!"

"Ikkun really is a womanizer!"

Tabane shyly smiled at Ichika but Ichika can't see Tabane's moe expression since her breasts is obscuring his view.

"UMPH!"

The ship once again took a sudden turn and Ichika pushed against Tabane even more.

"AHHHH!"

Tabane let out a moan since Ichika's very close proximity has triggered a very pleasurable touch to clouded Tabane's mind.

(I'M SO DEAD!)

Ichika screamed in his mind.

This disastrous trip now neared its end, but it would be another trauma for Ichika in the end.

(Scene Change)

"There they are."

Ku-chan pointed at the carrot-like rocket heading towards them at super-sonic speed, Shiori who stood beside Ku-chan also looked at the fast object heading towards them.

"We better steer clear."

Shiori ushered Ku-chan to come with her, after the two got to a safe distance they waited for the carrot to arrive and it arrived with a bang or rather a boom.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The landing platform is damaged due to the impact of the carrot rocket.

"Always making unexpected entrance."

Shiori smiled wryly, Ku-chan just nodded. The two walked towards the carrot rocket and then the contraption opened.

(SISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH)

With a loud hissing sound the carrot opened and the awkward two inside it was revealed to Shiori and Ku-chan.

"AH!"

"EH?"

Ichika and Tabane fell out of the carrot in a very awkward position. Ichika is on top of Tabane, Ichika is holding Tabane's thighs with his hands, his face is facing Ku-chan and Shiori but it was still resting on Tabane's chest and Tabane's legs were spread open as Ichika's legs seemed to have spread them apart.

"I'm back!"

Tabane greeted the two in a carefree manner but the blush in her face is very noticeable.

"….."

Meanwhile Ichika is frozen shock.

"Tabane-sama, I know this is inappropriate for a comment but I think both of you should do this in a bed."

Ichika, Tabane and Shiori wore shocked expressions as Ku-chan said an unexpected statement. Soon Shiori covered Ku-chan's eyes and dragged her away from the scene.

"You two dismount each other now!"

Shiori screamed at the two. The two then realized their position and reddened quickly.

"I'm sorry Tabane-nee!"

Ichika sprang away from Tabane in an instant. Tabane later stood up and looked at Ichika with a cute pouting face.

"Ecchi."

Tabane mumbled and smiled shyly at Ichika, this innocent act from Tabane made Ichika's guilt rise to staggering speed.

"Ah…uh….eh…ah….uh….geh…."

Ichika's speech ability went to overload and the poor boy promptly collapsed on the scene.

"Ikkun!"

Minutes later…

"Uh….."

Ichika finally came to after the debacle earlier. His head is still woozy, Ichika weakly rose from the bed.

"Where am I?"

Ichika looked around; he was in a very large room. There weren't any furniture around, only the bed.

"Where am I? This is really a strange place."

Ichika rose from the bed and decided to explore. He went out the room and walked around.

"Woah, this hallway is too big."

Ichika marveled at the pure white hallways where he was walking on. Ichika walked on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on and- basically Ichika was lost.

"I'm seriously lost."

Ichika leaned at the white wall, he has been walking for a while now and he is tired since he hadn't rest.

"Wait, I remember Tabane-nee took me here, so this must be her lab."

Ichika rose and ran forward, looking for Tabane. But after long run on the white hallway, Ichika finally gave up since he knew he was in a maze now, literally.

"That's it, this is my end."

Ichika gasped a lot of air as the fatigue finally took its toll on him. But just as he was ready to sit in a corner and think about his life, he heard buzzing sounds.

"Wait…"

Ichika followed the sound and it led him to a huge door.

"Wow, this looks like a castle gate."

Ichika gaped at the ridiculously huge door standing in front of him. Soon the giant door opened silently without making any obnoxious sound.

"!"

What greeted Ichika is the sight of numerous holographic screens floating on the air. Ichika is at a loss of words but his stupor didn't last long when someone hugged him from behind.

"You finally found us Ikkun!"

The cheery voice and the soft feeling pushing on his back, Ichika had no doubt Tabane is the one behind him.

"Tabane-nee….."

Ichika sighed which made Tabane pout.

"What is with your reaction?"

Tabane complained at Ichika after she released the boy from her hug and quickly faced him with a very cute pout.

"Ah well…."

Ichika couldn't look straight into Tabane's eyes, the "trauma" he had earlier is still fresh in his mind. Ichika was desperately trying to lock away those evil thoughts but they kept coming back like ghost haunting him.

"Ah, I get it. Ikkun is still shy about what happened earlier."

Tabane placed an index finger on her lips and stared mischievously at Ichika and the poor boy blushed red as a ripe tomato.

"Really Ikkun is so cute!"

Tabane flung herself to Ichika and rubbed her cheek on Ichika's cheek.

"Ah! W-Wait!"

Ichika is frozen stiff at Tabane childish actions. The feeling of Tabane's body is slowly and intimately being imprinted into Ichika's memory, the softness and smoothness of her cheeks, the sublime feeling of her embrace and the soft mounds on her chest rubbing on him. This overly stimulating situation caused the ever so innocent Ichika to bleed through his nose.

"Ah! Ikkun is having a nosebleed, ecchi!"

After few more minutes of being teased by Tabane, Ichika finally collapsed on a very long couch inside the room. Ichika looked around and saw numerous terminals and holographic screens circling a giant cylindrical container. There were also some machineries placed close to the cylindrical confine. Ichika finally remembered why he was brought here; [Byakushiki]'s repair will take place here.

"I'm sure Ikkun knows why he's brought here."

Tabane suddenly appeared in front of Ichika, she still had a playful smile on her face which made Ichika really fearful of the possibility of him being teased again.

"Well? Does Ikkun know?"

Tabane leaned closer and tilted her head cutely at Ichika. Ichika took a moment before answering.

"For [Byakushiki]'s repair."

"YAY! Ikkun got it, so he will now receive his kiss for his correct guessing."

Tabane puckered her lips at Ichika. Of course the boy tensed up and tried to back away.

"Tabane-sama you should refrain from teasing him too hard, from his look I can deduce that he is still recovering from serious injuries."

An unexpected savior arrived for Ichika. She was a small girl with long white hair and wearing a calm expression on her face. Needless to say it was Tabane's young companion, Ku-chan.

"Eh! Ku-chan is scolding me."

Tabane pouted at the small girl, the latter remained expressionless and walked towards Ichika.

"Ichika Orimura-sama, allow me to introduce myself. I am Tabane Shinonono's companion and subordinate, my name is Chloe Chronicle but please refer to me by my pet name Ku-chan if you wish."

Ku-chan introduced herself to Ichika. Meanwhile Ichika who was still mentally tired of all teasing Tabane gave him couldn't utter any reply at Ku-chan. His mind is still in shambles from the teasing and the awkward situation from earlier.

"Uh…I…..uh…..nice to meet you Chloe-san."

Finally Ichika was able to make a reply but he still had an awkward expression on his face.

"The feeling is mutual Ichika-sama."

Ku-chan or Chloe made a small curt at Ichika.

"Ain't she cute?"

Tabane ruffled Ku-chan's hair. Ichika smiled as if he's looking at a real mother and daughter.

"Well it's better we started early, so let's go Ikkun and oh wait before I forget there's still someone I want you to meet."

Tabane looked at the door as it opened.

"…"

Ichika saw a tall slender figure enter, she was really beautiful, her curves are very well shaped in fact he could say they are very stimulating. Dressed in lab coat and a white shirt underneath and black skirt, this beauty entered and entranced Ichika.

"Look Ikkun is drooling."

Ichika snapped of his dazed and quickly tried to deny Tabane's words which only made the three women around him laugh at his panicked reaction.

"I'm Shiori Ichika Orimura-san."

Shiori made her introduction. But Ichika was once again stuck in a limbo as he became fixated at Shiori.

(Have I seen her before?)

Ichika thought as he remained in a suspended state while looking at Shiori. His mind soon became hazy but a few shadowy and incoherent memories started to appear in his mind, Ichika showed a slightly pained expression. Shiori, Tabane and Chloe became a bit worried of Ichika's reaction.

"Ikkun."

Tabane pinched Ichika's cheek causing the dazed boy to finally come to.

"Ah! Sorry for staring! By the way I'm Ichika Orimura, nice to meet you."

Ichika hurriedly made a hasty introduction. Shiori beamed at Ichika to assure him and lightly bowed.

"It's an honor to finally meet to you Ichika-san."

Shiori happily smiled at Ichika, he also returned a smile but he is still troubled about Shiori. Ichika's mind conflicted. A brief lull in the conversation occurred when Ichika and Shiori stopped talking and just looked at each other's eyes. Seeing that a lull has taken the field, Tabane interjected.

"Shi-chan is also helping me in my work Ikkun!"

Tabane happily spoke snapping both Shiori and Ichika from their stupor.

"Really then it's great that Tabane-nee is finally making some friends."

Tabane wryly smiled at Ichika's statement.

"Does Ikkun think I'm a recluse?"

Tabane asked Ichika in a slightly serious voice. Meanwhile Ichika, Shiori and Ku-chan smiled wryly at Tabane.

"Anyway now that the introductions have been made, let's start with the overhaul of [Byakushiki]!"

Tabane raised both her hand like a child who is excited, the other three again smiled at Tabane's childishness.

The four finally started the repairs for [Byakushiki], Shiori and Tabane is at the main computer position overlooking the center cylinder where the IS will undergo the physical repairs, Ichika and Ku-chan are at the foot of the giant cylinder waiting for Tabane's orders.

[Now Ikkun hold your hand towards the cylinder.]

Tabane spoke through the intercom.

"Just hold out my hand."

Ichika seemed confused at first but later complied when Ku-chan nodded at him. Ichika held out his hand towards the cylinder then the standby form of [Byakushiki], the white bracelet on his wrist glowed. Then the cylinder glowed as well and then….

(FLASH)

In a matter of seconds, [Byakushiki] appeared inside the cylinder. But when Ichika saw his IS, Ichika expression immediately darkened, he looked down as his pained expression grew worse.

"…"

Ku-chan at [Byakushiki] or rather what remained of [Byakushiki]. The once magnificent IS now was only in a ruined state, it's pure white armor is not even distinguishable anymore as it was totally burnt, most of its armor part are now missing and the wing thrusters are completely destroyed. What remained of [Byakushiki] right now is just the vestige of its former self.

"….."

Ku-chan tugged Ichika's sleeve, Ichika slowly faced her with a very aggrieved face.

"It's okay Ichika-sama, your IS will be repaired today."

Ku-chan gave Ichika a small smile.

"Thank you."

Ichika said in a soft voice as he returned the same gesture.

From the main computer room, Tabane could also see Ichika's grieving face even she temporarily lost her smile and looked at Ichika with pitying eyes. Shiori also looked at Ichika's image, the worry was very evident in her expression.

"Shi-chan, why didn't you tell him?"

Tabane turned to Shiori. Shiori remained staring at the holographic monitor for a while before turning to Tabane with a sad smile on her beautiful face.

"It would do him more harm than good if the truth is revealed to him too early."

Shiori's smile had a lot of sadness to it.

"Why did Ikkun forget about his past, did something bad happened to him?"

Shiori lost her smile as her face nearly sobbed. Tabane quickly remembered that this isn't good for Shiori so she immediately wanted to change the subject but it was too late since she already started it.

"Sorry for asking again Shi-chan."

Tabane smiled apologetically to Shiori who heartily returned a smile at Tabane.

"I'm sorry; my past really isn't something I can discuss easily."

Shiori guiltily looked down.

"No don't worry about it it's just me and my curious nature that are always reminding you, sorry."

Tabane admitted her mistake. Tabane may not know the specifics but she can tell that Shiori's past is really grim judging from Shiori's expressions.

"But at least you're happy that you saw your nephew once again right?"

At that question, Shiori's expression quickly changed into a brilliant melting smile.

No words are needed; Tabane could feel the overwhelming happiness from Shiori at seeing her nephew in after a long time.

Back at Ichika and Ku-chan, the two still waited for Tabane's orders.

"Hey, Chloe-san can I ask how long have you been helping Tabane-nee?"

Ichika looked at Ku-chan.

"A fairly long time. But more importantly Ichika-sama, I would prefer it more if you would refer to me by my pet name."

Ku-chan glanced intently at Ichika. Ichika flinched a little at Ku-chan's serious gaze.

"Ah, ok then. Um…..Ku-chan."

Ku-chan smiled at being called by her pet name, she really has taken a liking to her pet name that was given to her by Tabane.

"…."

Ku-chan nodded and Ichika smiled in relief.

[Ikkun go near the cylinder and touch it.]

Tabane's sudden voice nearly made Ichika jump in surprise.

"Ah, ok."

Ichika did as he's told; he stepped closer to the glowing cylinder where his IS rested. Ichika noticed that grew brighter and brighter as he got closer, Ichika stopped as he was one step away from the glowing pillar. It looked more gigantic up close.

"…."

Ichika hesitated for a moment as looked at the cylinder, he felt warm for some reason and he felt a pulse emanating from the crystal pillar. Soon Ichika held out his hand and touch the crystal cylinder and then…..

(FLASH)

A white blinding light blasted outward when Ichika touched the cylinder.

"What?"

Tabane didn't expect this; she had to look away as the light coming from Ichika shined even brighter. Shiori also covered her eyes and Ku-chan from below turned away and covered her eyes.

"…"

Ichika felt a wave of warmth run through his body, oddly enough he felt the warmth was very familiar as it belonged to someone he knew well. Soon everything to Ichika became white.

"Huh?"

Ichika opened his eyes saw that he is once again transported to a place he doesn't even know. He is standing in a white snowy plain, in fact as far as his eyes can see; there are only fields of snow.

"This place…"

Ichika looked around endless expanse of white; he wasn't anxious or scared in fact he felt safe and secure like someone he steadily watching over him. Soon Ichika started to wander the snowy plains. Ichika stride forward, hoping that he can find some signs of life in this white plain. But he walked and walked and walked but he found no stirring, only endless whiteness of the snow.

"Is there no one here?"

Ichika stopped walking and just stood in the middle of the snow field.

(WHOOOOSH)

A sudden cold breeze swept through the plains causing Ichika to shiver, soon clouds started to shroud the clear skies but it didn't make it dark, it was still bright. Then snow started to fall.

"It's starting to snow."

Ichika stared at the skies and continued to ponder about this new experience in being lost in an unfamiliar place all of a sudden.

"I must've worried Tabane-nee, Ku-chan and Shiori-san."

Ichika sighed, but as he was about to walk again, he heard the sound of footsteps trailing him from behind. Ichika turned around and found a small girl, she is dressed in small white yukata, and she has black hair and was fairly young. But Ichika was a bit shocked when she saw her, not because she was scary in some way but this little girl in front of him looked so much more like the young Chifuyu.

(She looks like Chifuyu-nee.)

Ichika stared at the girl, he was still shocked at the girl's likeness to his big sister when the girl ran to him and hugged him by the waist.

"…"

The little girls is quiet, she only hugged Ichika and never utter one sound.

"Hey, are you lost?"

Ichika asked the girl as he patted her head. The girl didn't look at him and remained burying her face on Ichika's stomach. Ichika smiled at the little girl's actions and gently rubbed her head.

"….lost."

Ichika finally heard the girl's first words.

"Huh?"

Ichika kneeled down and looked at the girl's face, the girl revealed a very innocent look on her face; her cheeks were even blushing a little.

"I'm lost."

The girl clearly spoke; she then shivered as the cold breeze swept again. Ichika instinctively pulled the small frame of the girl into his arms and lifted her up.

"Come with me, I'll take you to your home."

Ichika carried the little girl and kept her warm with his body; the girl instinctively surrendered herself and buried herself on Ichika's neck. The Ichika then walked on, towards the unending white paradise.

"Hey, where is your home?"

Ichika asked the girl, but she didn't answer right away.

"I don't remember."

The girl spoke with confusion riddling her voice she then snuggled more on Ichika's neck.

"Well I guess you're coming with me then for the time being."

Ichika just went with the flow for now and continued to walk on.

"Oh! I almost forgot, what's your name?"

Ichika asked the little girl he was carrying.

"I….don't know."

The girl's voice became even more confused.

"You forgot? Well my name is Ichika, Ichika Orimura."

Ichika heard the girl make a slightly "hum" sound when he spoke his name also the girl's grip on him tightened a little when he stated his name.

Ichika just cradled the girl tightly as the cold temperature dropped even lower. Now even Ichika could feel he cold slowly creeping up on his body, he was shivering slightly now but he still kept on walking.

"The snowfall is becoming thicker."

Ichika could barely see what's in front of him since the thick clouds shrouded the horizon. Ichika persevered through this despite his growing weariness.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

The snowfall quickly turned into a blizzard, strong winds now howled and swept violently, the snow thickened even more and the cold intensified it was like a cold knife piercing deep into the body and now Ichika could feel it sapping away his strength.

"Guh!"

Ichika slowed in his strides but he never stopped as he continued on walking, he cradled the girl even tighter on, desperately keeping her warm.

"Ichika are you tired?"

The girl worriedly asked Ichika as she looked up to his face with a worried look. Ichika just smiled back at her.

"Don't worry I'm alright."

Despite his growing fatigue, Ichika still pressed on not heeding of his tired body.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

Soon the blizzard grew stronger, the skies were now dark and the wind started to howl as it blew even stronger. Ichika now staggered as he continued to walk through the blizzard but he still didn't let go of the little girl he kept on embracing her giving her what little warmth he has left.

"Uhhhhh…..uhhhh...uuhhhh…uuhhhh….uhhhhh…."

Ichika's eyesight now blurred as the extreme cold started to slowly freeze his body, his steps are becoming seldom and weak but he still didn't stop.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

The sharp winds of the blizzard raged and Ichika is still braving through the blizzard. He was now even weaker.

"You should just abandon me, I'm just adding to your burden, without me you can still survive."

The girl finally spoke to Ichika after a long while of being quiet. But Ichika replied her with a weak smile.

"I won't do that, I can't leave you here own your own. I promise I'll get us both to safety."

Ichika's consciousness is now very woozy so he has probably no idea of what he is saying but his unconscious words reflected his true self.

"But…."

The girl wanted to say more but quieted down when Ichika embraced her tighter. Ichika is now near his limit, in any moment now he may collapse only the thought of surviving is only thing that is keeping him conscious even though barely.

"Uhhh…uhhhh….uhhhhh…uhhh…."

Ichika finally reached his limit and collapsed on the snowy ground, but even though he is already near fainting he still hugged the girl and covered her from the cold touch of the blizzard.

"Ichika…."

The little girl spoke on Ichika's ear. Ichika could muster a reply anymore since his mind is already on the verge on a blackout.

"Ichika Orimura…"

The girl spoke again.

"Why do you persevere this much, why do you willing go through pain, why are you willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others?"

The girl whispered to Ichika but she got no reply.

To Ichika, the girl's words are devoured by the sound of the winds violently blowing but soon the girl's words slowly came to him.

(Ichika Orimura…)

(Why do you persevere this much, why do you willing go through pain, why are you willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others?)

The girl's words rang on his mind; Ichika regained his consciousness a little as the girl's words somewhat prompted him to remember some similar words that were spoken to him before.

(Ichika do you remember me?)

Soon the words of [Byakushiki] ran through his mind and then the voice of the girl. The two voice kept repeating on his mind until the two voices merged and became one.

(Ichika do you remember me?)

Ichika's eyes sprang open as he reached a realization. This girl, she bore a likeness to the face of his older sister, she had the same presence as his sister and she looked like the former IS of his sister.

"[Byakushiki] could it be you…"

Ichika mumbled as he slowly looked at the girl's face.

"[Byakushiki] is it you?"

Ichika asked again, the girl now widened her eyes. Then, Ichika smiled as he was finally sure to his conclusion.

"[Byakushiki]….it is you….."

The girl's face looked at him and then her gaze slowly became warm.

"Bya…..ku…..shiki? Is that my name?"

The girl's voice had a lot of shock to it. But she also started to realize.

(EIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG G)

Soon a warm light emanated from the girl Ichika was protecting, Ichika felt the cold no more, he only felt now the warmth that came from the light of the girl. The howling of the wind soon stopped, the piercing cold that was slowly killing Ichika vanished and the snow started to disappear.

(RUSTLE)

Ichika opened his eyes and the girl he was protecting now turned into a grown woman, she is cladded in white armor and their position now is Ichika is the one being carried. Ichika is being princess cradled by a tall beautiful woman.

"Uhh…"

Ichika looked at the woman's face but could make up any image, then Ichika, as his eyesight finally cleared, saw the face of his IS, the personification of his IS.

"Ichika…"

The woman in armor smiled at him. Ichika also smiled back and said….

"Thank you…[Byakushiki]."

The woman carried him and both walked towards the clear horizon. Everything became white to Ichika again.

Back to Tabane's lab.

"Tabane, you're invention is working…"

Shiori stared shocked at the screen that showed the core-system of [Byakushiki], the ruined core of the white IS that was completely destroyed from the last battle now slowly made its steady recovery.

[Core Revival: 15%]

A female robotic voice sudden rang from the giant holo-screen.

"My invention worked…."

Even Tabane was shocked at the unexpected success of her new invention. The giant crystal pillar where [Byakushiki] is in right now is actually Tabane's new invention, the [Core Revival Engine]. This machine is originally made by Tabane to fix damaged cores but now it is mending a completely destroyed IS core, this machines requires a pilot to initiate, a pilot who shares a strong bond with his IS.

[Core Revival: 34%]

Tabane and Shiori once again stared shock at the unexpected resurrection of her destroyed daughter.

"Unbelievable….."

Chloe Chronicle, the girl that people would often describe as someone who is calm now had a look a complete surprise. What she's seeing is Ichika holding the glowing crystal pillar and oddly enough even he as well is glowing, as if he is connected to the cylinder himself.

"Ichika-sama….."

Ku-chan's surprised look intensified even more as she saw glimpses of a frame of a white knight flickering inside the cylinder.

[Core Revival: 56%]

[Core Revival: 64%]

[Core Revival: 70%]

[Core Revival: 83%]

[Core Revival: 98%]

[Core Revival: 100%]

(FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAASH)

A blinding light bathe the entire lab.

"What…."

Tabane closed her eyes as the light blinded her. The light lasted for a few minutes until it slowly dissipated. When Tabane opened her eyes what she saw shocked her.

"[Byakushiki] is….back."

The remains of [Byakushiki] that was inside the cylinder now was repaired, back to its original form. Shiori, Tabane and Ku-chan stared in shock at the phenomenon that occurred. Meanwhile Ichika stood there and smiled at the return of his IS.

"You're back….[Byakushiki]."

Ichika smiled at his IS and then collapsed on the scene.

"Ichika-sama!"

Ku-chan hurriedly went to the unconscious boy.

Back to Tabane and Shiori.

"Shiori-chan the process was a success."

Tabane said still dazed at the result of her invention.

"It was to be expected, you made it after all and of course all this became a success because the bond between Ichika and [Byakushiki] is very strong."

Shiori smiled at the still dazed Tabane. Tabane smiled and jumped in joy as she hugged her colleague tightly.

"YAY! YAY! YAY! IT'S A SUCCESS!"

Tabane jumped in joy at their success. Shiori just went along with Tabane's happiness and smiled at her.

"Ikkun is very unpredictable! Who knew he would be able to bring back the lost consciousness of [Byakushiki]."

Tabane danced around as if she was frolicking in a flower garden.

"Shi-chan must be really happy, right?"

Tabane skittered to Shiori and beamed a smile at her, Shiori smiled and soon tears of joy laced her eyes.

"I'm…..so…..happy…."

Shiori started sniffling as her tears rolled down her cheek.

"There, there Shi-chan."

Tabane hugged her colleague.

But their celebration is interrupted by a sudden call from Ku-chan.

[Tabane-sama, Ichika-sama has fainted and his pulse is extremely low, we should provide him medical assistance at once.]

Ku-chan voice through the communicator sounded very worried.

"We will be right down."

Upon hearing what happened to Ichika, Tabane and Shiori quickly came down to where Ichika is.

"How is he?"

Tabane and Shiori arrived and went to the unconscious Ichika.

"He unconscious and when I checked his pulse is very low."

Shiori checked Ichika's pulse and confirmed Ku-chan's statement.

"Let's take him to the recovery room."

Shiori and Tabane helped Ichika up and carried him to the recovery room and Ku-chan followed.

30 minutes past after Ichika was placed in the recovery room.

Tabane and Shiori now walked back to the lab.

"Ikkun is really something."

Tabane spoke in a carefree expression as she turned to Shiori.

"Yes….he is."

Shiori had an anxious face, showing her worries for her nephew.

"Don't worry Shi-chan, Ikkun is very strong I'm sure he'll recover tomorrow. Ku-chan is there to look after him, so we won't have to worry."

Tabane patted the back of her colleague giving her assurance of her nephew's safety.

"You're right. But what he did was amazing; he was able to completely return the consciousness of his IS through his own memories of her. This is probably the proof of their strong bond."

Shiori now smiled, she is slowly recovering from her worries.

"[Byakushiki] is [Shirokishi] before I wiped out her memory, but it amazed me when I knew she still remembers that her first master is Chi-chan. But what even surprised me is when [Byakushiki] responded when Ichika made contact with her. The reason why she responded to Ichika is a very big mystery to me and my first guess that because Ichika and Chi-chan are siblings didn't really convince me much. Now I'm starting to suspect that something in Ichika that is very special attracted [Byakushiki] to him. Ikkun's hidden power really is amazing."

Tabane cupped her chin as she ruminated. Shiori looked at Tabane and also revealed a curious face.

"Hey Shi-chan, what was Ikkun like when he was small?"

Shiori tensed up a bit at the question. Tabane noticed Shiori's tense reaction and wanted to take her question but Shiori unexpectedly answered it.

"He was kind, innocent, pure and completely blind to malice."

Shiori calmed down and smiled as she spoke.

"I'm right then."

Shiori turned to Tabane with a slightly curious face.

"Those traits are what probably drawn [Byakushiki] to Ichika."

Tabane smiled at Shiori. But then Tabane addressed her second question.

"But another problem present itself, [Byakushiki] is drawn to Ichika because of his pureness right? But why is [Kurokishi] also drawn to him when he's is completely devoid of malice?"

Tabane slightly became earnest at her words as she looked at Shiori. Shiori also became serious as she knew where this is headed.

"[Kurokishi], the Black Knight, [Byakushiki]'s or rather [Shirokishi]'s twin sister. She is drawn to strong feelings of power, which often falls on bloodlust. I'm not surprised why she as well is attracted to Ichika."

Tabane furrowed her brows; she is confused of her colleague's words.

"But didn't you say that Ikkun is blind to malice."

Tabane anxiously asked.

"Yes, I did say that but I didn't say that he is free of it."

Tabane stopped walking and put on a shocked expression.

"This is our clan's fault; the actions of my clan awakened that slumbering power within him."

Shiori frowned as her voice slowly became grim.

"His purity is strong but his hidden darkness is also strong, enough that it wasn't completely erased by his strong kindness."

Tabane realized and reacted calmly.

"I guess this proves the saying, "In every power that exists there is also an equal power opposing it". That saying really applies on Ikkun."

Tabane smiled at Shiori attempting to make her smile as well, but her effort doesn't seem to be working as Shiori remained depressed.

"…."

Tabane knew that she should stop asking questions but her curiosity was too strong to resist so she ended up asking an even deeper question.

"Do Ikkun's parents have something to do with his dual nature?"

Shiori seemed to have woken up from her stupor as she looked at Tabane with wide eyes. Later Shiori glumly looked down as she confirmed Tabane's words.

"Yes, this nature that he has is born out of the two conflicting traits of his parents. He inherited his kindness and purity from his father while his violent nature that is passive right now came from his mother, my elder sister."

Tabane looked illuminated as she had an insight in the shrouded past of the Orimura's.

"Of the four siblings, Ichika is probably the only one who inherited his father's kindness. The other three inherited their mother's trait."

"Wait four? You there is another sibling besides Chi-chan and Madoka-chan?"

Tabane his really was shocked at this revelation.

"The eldest of the four. Chigusa Orimura."

Shiori looked depressed again.

"Your family really is full of mysteries."

"I'm not really sure if that is a good thing."

Shiori sadly smiled to herself. Tabane then patted her colleague's back and gave her a smile.

"Sorry for asking such deep questions Shi-chan."

Tabane apologized for her questions, Shiori just smiled at her.

"Well then back to the topic at hand, since [Byakushiki]'s core has been restored the only thing we need to do right now is to fix the parts and then she will be as good as new."

Tabane giggled at Shiori.

"Alright."

The two scientist proceeded to walk again as they made their way back to their lab.

(Scene Change)

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Houki growled as the phone once again told her she can't connect to her sister. Houki has been trying to call Tabane.

"Pick up sis!"

Houki got more infuriated as her phone gave her a no signal tone for the 20th time.

"I SWEAR IF YOU'RE DOING SOMETHING PERVERTED TO ICHIKA I WILL KILL YOU SIS!"

Houki roared on the classroom, today was recess so luckily for Houki Chifuyu wasn't there scold her.

"What wrong with Houki-chan?"

Honne cuddled with Aikawa as they saw the angry aura emanating from Houki. Soon Laura, Charlotte, Cecilia and Rin joined Houki's rage party.

"Did you make any contact yet?"

Cecilia frantically asked Houki for progress.

"NO, SIS ISN'T PICKING UP!"

Houki once again called but got disappointed in the end for the 25th time now.

"Then Laura can we count on you?"

Charlotte turned to Laura.

"That will be no problem I will contact my subordinates in Germany and have them scan the globe for any signs of my bride."

Laura was about to partially activate her IS but a damper in her plans surfaced.

"Isn't activating your IS here against the rules?"

One of their classmates told Laura and the German representative shivered as she remembered the punishment she incurred from Chifuyu the last time she committed this same offense.

"I…..can't….the…instructor….will surely…kill…..me….."

Laura shivered like a little kitten as the horrifying memory plagued her mind. Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura soon entered a heated squabbling.

(ZISSSSSSSSS)

The door of class 1-1 opened and Kanzashi entered.

"What is happening here?"

Kanzashi asked Honne who was still cuddling her classmate.

"Just take a look."

Honne pointed on the five girls that exuded very terrifying auras.

"Um, Houki-san what's happening?"

Kanzashi approached the five girls, and then the five sharply faced the meek Kanzashi.

"Kanzashi-chan there is a problem that concerns us."

Houki grabbed Kanzahi by her shoulder and stared at her with very serious eyes. Kanzashi who was shy in nature wanted to cave in due to Houki's scary face.

"W-W-What is the problem?"

Kanzashi had teary eyes as she spoke to Houki, clearly she is very terrified of Houki's face.

"My sister took Ichika!"

Houki exclaimed with teary eyes, but Kanzashi doesn't really get the bad implication of situation. Kanzashi knew a little that Tabane Shinonono the inventor of the IS had a close relationship with Chifuyu and also therefore close with Ichika. Kanzashi is even happy of this because Tabane might fix Ichika's IS. But she doesn't understand Houki's angry expression.

"Isn't it good? She might fix Ichika's IS."

Kanzashi's meek reply met a very forceful answer.

"THAT'S IS NOT THE POINT!"

Houki roared at Kanzashi causing the shy girl to nearly burst to tears.

"AUHHHHHHHHH!"

Kanzashi really was nearing tears now. Then Tatenashi also came in from the window, she had been listening there for a time and now had a clear idea of the situation.

"Calm down Houki-chan don't take it out on Kanzashi-chan."

The girls then faced Tatenashi who came in from the window, but they didn't question her about her weird entrance.

"Onee-chan…"

Kanzashi looked relieved as Houki's attention got diverted from her. She then silently thanked her sister for her timely arrival.

"Calm down Houki-chan, don't think too poorly of your own sister like that. I'm sure she won't do bad things to Ichika."

Tatenashi statement would've convinced Houki and calmed her down but a memory from her childhood came back and threw fuel to Houki's pyre of doubt and fear.

"No….I'm afraid we really have to be worried."

Houki's voice shook with fear.

"Why, I think we're looking too deep into this Houki-san it's wrong in the first place to think of your own big sister like that."

Cecilia interjected.

"I have proof that my sister has something for Ichika."

The girls now looked interested at Houki's words; Houki then proceeded to tell them about that happening.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi even Tatenashi blushed after they heard the story. Houki also had a blushed face when she told it to the girls.

"Honestly Houki-san you shouldn't make up stories like that!"

Cecilia is trying to convince herself of the invalidity of Houki's story but as it was Houki who told it, it wasn't lie since Houki is the serious type that would never lie about these things.

"I-I f that is true then…."

Charlotte was too afraid to even think about it as she tried to seal those thoughts.

"U-Unbelievable…."

Laura had a shocked expression at Houki's story.

"If that is the case with your sister about Ichika then….."

Tatenashi words seemed to have triggered the imagination of the girls.

(The bizarre imagination of the girls)

Ichika is in a bedroom, he is kneeling on the ground, his hands tied behind his back, he was wearing nothing but his boxers and he had a very tired look on his face and he was blushing.

"Ufufufufufufu!"

Tabane is seated in the bed in front of him, she was wearing a rather risqué nightware as she traced her feet on Ichika's chest.

"Uh!...uh!..."

Ichika moaned as Tabane's feet traced his abdomen and was nearing his crotch.

"Now, now Ikkun what is with the face you're making?"

Tabane had a yandere look on her face as she smiled cruelly at Ichika.

"Tabane-nee…"

"AH! A puppy doesn't speak!"

Ichika lowered his head and then proceeded to bark.

"(Arf)"

"Good puppy."

Tabane's legs started to caress Ichika's stomach even more. The poor boy blushed at the pleasurable touch.

"I'm sure Houki-chan won't mind if I make you mine right?"

Tabane pulled out a collar and grinned at Ichika again. She leaned down and placed the collar on Ichika's neck.

"I now have a very cute puppy!"

Tabane smiled as she cupped Ichika's chin.

"Now what will the puppy say?"

Tabane asked Ichika with an evil grin on her face.

"(Arf)!"

Ichika barked again.

(End of their impossible imagination)

The girls blushed as if they were imagining the same thing; even Tatenashi was a bit disturbed that even she started to imagine things like that.

"HAUUUUUUUUUUUH!"

Charlotte's head was now steaming due to excessive blushing.

"No can do that to my wife but me!"

Laura staggered as her imaginings nearly blew off her sanity.

Kanzashi, Rin and Cecilia are silent but their faces are really red. Soon the girls' imaginations got the best of them as they really thought that Tabane really was doing those things to Ichika.

"Not in this life sis!"

Houki's judgment became clouded as she summoned [Akatsubaki]. Cecilia also had the same expression and followed Houki. Soon even Rin, Charlotte and Laura summoned their IS.

"What are you girls doing?"

Tatenashi asked the girls about what they are trying to do. The only ones that remained with the sanity intact is Tatenashi and (even though barely) Kanzashi.

"We're going to rescue Ichika from my cradle-robbing big sister."

The girls are out of their minds as their wild imaginations earlier clouded their judgment. But the girls are about to be awakened by someone and that someone arrived and saw them deploying there is inside the classroom.

"What are you girls doing?"

The cold voice of their teacher, Chifuyu Orimura caused to girls to shiver in fear and snap back to their sanity.

"""""Miss Orimura?"""""

The girls deactivated there IS's as their fear replaced their illogical rage.

"It's been nice knowing you guys."

Tatenashi smiled at the girls as if they are now set to rest in peace, she then pulled her little sister away so they won't get caught on the path of destruction.

(WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK)

The attendance book racked up five kills today.

(Scene Change)

Tabane who was working in her lab sneezed.

"(ACHOOOOOOOOOOO!)"

Tabane wiped her nose.

"Are having a cold?"

Shiori asked her.

"No, I think some persons are accusing me of doing something perverted."

"?"

Shiori just tilted her head in confusion.


	23. Chapter 23: Rising Tension

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter here! I'm still curious about the identity of the pilot of the [Tempesta], she really intrigues. She has a lot of guts to publicly proclaim that she is as strong as Chifuyu in the light novel; I really would like to know who she is. I'm also going to introduce more IS units that I made up, and also the main nations in the IS race will become more involved because the action in the second arc starts now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 23:

Beijing, China.

Yang Lei Lei, the supervisor of IS program in China feverishly browsed through weather reports taken from Indian Ocean and the Arabian Sea.

"Strange temperature drops on the waters."

Yang monologue as she scanned through the papers feverishly, she received this last night from the top command of the Chinese government and she has been reading them ever since.

"The phenomenon occurs in a radius of 5 miles with a distance from each of a mile, some reports even indicate the some parts of the ocean actually froze even though it is already way past the point of melting of glaciers."

Yang looked more worried as she scanned through the report. But she was curious why was this handed to her in the first place, she is the supervisor of the IS program and not some meteorologists. But still since this came from the top she had no choice but to read this.

"!"

Yang Lei Lei's pokerface was shattered all of a sudden when she saw a photo filed inside the report.

"What…"

What Yang Lei Lei saw shattered her cold hard expression; the picture contained the image of a humanoid figure although hazy she could tell that the figure is humanoid and the obvious explanation for this is that this strange figure can only be an…..

"IS…"

Yang widened her eyes in her realization. She then stood up from her chair and called her superiors.

(Scene Change)

London, England.

Chelsea Blackett, the subordinate and close friend of Cecilia the sole inheritor of the Alcott fortune, also browsed the same reports about the strange occurrences in the southern ocean. She is browsing the report through her terminal. Since Cecilia is away in the IS academy, Chelsea is the one handling the responsibilities of her mistress. One of these responsibilities is to know about the mysteries of the most powerful weapon in this world, the IS. And now Chelsea is looking at an image of the suspected perpetrator of this phenomenon.

"Another rogue IS."

Chelsea search for other sightings by but this was the only image available in the intelligence community. Which means this Intel is top secret.

"I hope this doesn't turn out like that attack on the IS academy."

Chelsea worried sighed.

The recent attack on the academy was kept secret by the Japanese Government from the public. They quickly made up some cover up stories to keep a lid on the event. Also some foreign governments helped the containment of the event for their own individual interests, especially the International IS organization. The IS organization made a complete media blackout regarding this and issued gag orders on the persons how are knowledgeable of this.

"I better notify Miss Cecilia about this."

Chelsea turned off the terminal and went to the phone.

(Scene Change)

Berlin, Germany.

Lieutenant Clarissa Harfouch the second-in-command of the Schwarzer Haze is currently waiting for the end of the staff meeting in the German command. She was specifically called out by one of the female generals of Germany, Gen. Eva Sperling. Clarissa sits right outside the meeting room, patiently waiting for the end of the meeting. Two of her squad members went to buy something outside, so Clarissa was left alone in the hallway as she thought about the recent attack of the IS.

(No doubt the IS that attacked the IS academy was also the same that caused the destruction on Norway.)

Clarissa remembered when Laura called her and told her about the happenings in the academy during the attack.

(I can't say that the Commander was making stuff up because I saw the recording of the battle myself. An IS of that level of power already exceeded a super weapon. But thankfully it was defeated by Ichika Orimura; the commander really did choose her man well.)

Clarissa smiled as she gave thumbs up to her commander in her mind.

(Chattering)

The meeting finally ended and the big shots of the German government came out of the meeting room.

"Clarissa."

A woman suddenly called Clarissa. Clarissa immediately stood up and saluted as she saw the woman who called her. She was the one who called her here, Gen. Eva Sperling.

"General! How did the meeting go?"

Clarissa asked her superior about the meeting.

"It was the same, we squabble like politicians."

Gen. Sperling just sighed at the result of their meeting, but she then changed the topic to her original motive.

"Clarissa here."

Gen. Sperling handed Clarissa a mobile data storage device in the shape of a pen.

"….."

Clarissa took the pen without question and hid it quickly in her pocket. Gen. Sperling then leaned closer to Clarissa and whispered something to her.

"Keep this Intel secret, I don't think it would be safe to tell to any other branch anymore."

Her superior's voice became grim; Clarissa knew the magnitude of these events so she posed no question and saluted at her superior who left in a hurry. Clarissa is once again left alone in the hallway.

(Peace is becoming scarce today.)

Clarissa turned serious as she proceeded to walk the opposite direction.

(I better find out about this new Intel and notify the commander right away.)

(Scene Change)

Washington, D.C.

Satella is currently reading the latest report about the mysterious entity that caused the phenomenon on the Indian Ocean.

"A whole convoy of American warships was erased by whatever came out of Antarctic."

Satella turned grim as she read the report further.

"Apparently now whatever that thing is, it is now headed in the populated places."

Satella's grim expression intensified when she saw the image of the elusive entity. She took the picture and looked at it intently.

"Another rogue IS, that rabbit again always causing this kinds of trouble."

Satella slumped on her desk as she felt a headache slowly crept up on her.

"I hope things don't go downhill like they did just recently."

Satella rose from her slumped state and leaned back on her chair.

"If things go bad again, then I guess we leave them to Ichika. Heh! Listen to what I'm saying; I'm relying on a sixteen year old boy who had no military training whatsoever to handle another dangerous situation."

Satella guiltily spoke. She then took the picture of the rogue IS and looked at it intently.

(Scene Change)

"The second one has awakened."

Yuuko entered the Japanese garden where their leader relaxed and reported the new Intel about the second rogue IS that came out from Antarctica.

"Oh really?"

But what Yuuko got as a reply was a carefree remark. Their leader seemed disinterested of all of this, she never even turned around to look at her as she remained standing looking at the beautifully arranged plants on the garden.

"What actions shall we make?"

Yuuko asked the obvious question.

"No we won't make any actions, leave this to the council."

The leader seemed carefree right now, normally she would demand a full explanation of the report but it's almost like she doesn't even care.

"Hum, huuuummm, hummmmmmmm, hummmmm,huuuuuummmm, hummmmm…"

Soon the leader started humming; Yuuko is utterly shocked when she heard their leader humming happily.

(She's humming, that can only mean something good has happened.)

Yuuko concluded in her mind and decided to charge through the breach and asked the question she had on her mind.

"Did something good happen when you visited the academy, Aunt Izanami?"

Yuuko's question made their leader stop humming; she then slowly turned around and faced Yuuko.

(She's not wearing her hood.)

The leader of [Phantom Task], Izanami Orimura didn't wear her usual attire that completely covers every inch of her body. Right she's only wearing beautiful black yukata with a white obi and her face is without any covers, completely revealing her face.

"….."

Yuuko gawked at her aunt's beauty, Yuuko couldn't believe that she is already 40; from her physical appearance she would very much fit the image of a twenty five year old woman.

"Am I that strange if I don't wear my hood?"

Izanami smiled at Yuuko. Yuuko was dazed for a while because of her aunt's beauty; it took her a few more seconds to muster a reply.

"No, it's just that….I haven't seen aunt without her hood for a long time."

Yuuko still gawked at Izanami.

"To change the subject, Yuuko you fought Ichika during your mission right? How did you find his growth?"

Izanami asked Yuuko about Ichika, naturally Yuuko smiled happily, whenever the topic of the conversation is Ichika, Yuuko would always lighten up her mood.

"He has grown considerably despite the lack of training that he had and…he was very delicious."

Izanami smiled when she heard Yuuko's excited remarks.

"Why? Did you see him Aunt Izanami?"

Izanami smiled at Yuuko's question, soon a terrifying burst of black swirling aura flooded out of Izanami's figure. Yuuko tensed up when she felt the dreadful aura of her aunt.

"I touched his cheeks and they were as warm as they were before."

Izanami started to giggle and then her aura flared even stronger and already looked like a miasma of death.

(She becomes more dangerous when she is happy.)

Yuuko took a step back as the aura of her aunt spun like a tornado around her frame.

"Ufufufufufu!"

Izanami's creepy giggle echoed throughout the garden, it was like the laughter of a demon who was laughing hysterically.

(Scene Change)

Morning in the IS academy.

Cecilia is a bit tense early in the morning, not because of the punishment they received yesterday from activating there is inside the classroom without permission. But because of a call she received last night from Chelsea.

(Another rogue IS is spotted in the Indian Ocean. That can only mean trouble.)

Cecilia looked more serious as she thought about what Chelsea told her.

"CECILIA!"

Cecilia received a very strong pat on the back courtesy from Rin. The English noblewoman then faced the careless Chinese and proceeded to admonish her.

"Rin-san how unladylike patting someone on the back in a way that hurts is very unrefined."

Cecilia is all high and mighty in front of Rin and as to be expected Rin didn't react well to this.

"Move on Miss Medieval ages, this is the modern era now!"

Rin retorted to Cecilia.

"You sure are right because the only one who is still stuck in the barbaric mindset here is you!"

Cecilia angrily retorted. These two will once again squabble, but they were stopped by some teachers that happened to pass them by. The two then proceeded with their walk towards their room quietly, but the quiet atmosphere is broken by Rin.

"Hey, Cecilia did you know about the phenomenon on the Indian Ocean?"

Rin suddenly asked Cecilia with a serious face. Cecilia looked at Rin; she was shocked at the coincidence because she was planning to tell Rin about it as well.

"Yeah, I did because I got a call about it last night."

Rin turned even serious now.

"Then where you told about the other part of the report?"

"The perpetrator is an IS."

Cecilia nodded seriously.

"Are you sure about that? I mean my supervisor told me that last night in her call but she said not to be too sure."

Rin tried to smile to somehow dispel the serious atmosphere between them and Cecilia. But Cecilia made a remark that made it even more serious.

"There is no doubt about this, only an IS is capable of something like this. Beside I also heard another thing from my homeland."

Cecilia leaned close and whispered her words to Rin.

"I heard that an American convoy was sent to check on a strange energy surge in Antarctica but the fleet just vanished without a trace."

Rin was speechless, so Cecilia continued.

"The Intel also indicated that before the fleet vanished, an unusual temperature in that area occurred and then after that the fleet vanished."

Cecilia's voice turned grim as she spoke. Rin was a bit shocked so she took a few minutes to muster a reply.

"Are you indicating that…whatever caused the phenomenon is also the one who destroyed the fleet?"

Rin stuttered a bit when she spoke.

"The origin of the phenomenon is the Antarctic, climbing up to the Indian Ocean."

The two now fell quiet as the serious discussion they're having become even more serious.

"Let's discuss this with the others after class."

Rin told Cecilia and Cecilia nodded. The two then proceeded to walk towards their classroom, completely wearing serious expression.

(Scene Change)

During class in class 1-1.

Laura Bodewig is listening to Maya's discussion but her mind is preoccupied by the news she received from Clarissa.

(A rogue IS is seen floating above the Indian Ocean and is headed towards the mainland India.)

Laura is flipping the pages of her IS manual but she isn't reading them her eyes just glaze over the pages blankly.

(Clarissa also told me that it was sighted hovering the skies of New Delhi last night before it vanished. More importantly she also said that Gen. Sperling began to suspect that some branches of the German Military are committing treason by stealing Intel from the German command and providing it to the terrorists. Although there is no concrete proof, the possibility alone is high enough to make true.)

Laura closed her book as she returned to listening to Maya's blabbering but her mind is still preoccupied by the news she received.

(I have to prepare, if this turns out as a part two to the first attack here I must be adequate enough to support Ichika and everyone.)

Laura's expression turned a bit grim.

Like Laura, another student is also dazed about the news. Charlotte also received a call last night from the French government, they didn't tell her any specifics but they told her about the phenomenon. And when she discussed it with Laura, she also knew from Laura that the perpetrator is an IS. This made her worry as she still remembers the first attack that occurred here in the academy.

(I don't like where this is going. If this happens to be another rogue IS, then no doubt that it will soon set its sights on the academy.)

Charlotte also pretended to listen to their sub-homeroom teacher but her mind right now is worrying what this event might bring in the future.

In class 1-4, Kanzashi is also worried about the same thing like Laura and Charlotte.

(Can't we get some peace in this age?)

Kanzashi knew about the phenomenon when her elder sister told it to her last night. At first it wasn't anything surprising but when her onee-chan said that the IS could be involved in this Kanzashi started becoming scared. After her discussion with her big sister she went to sleep still thinking of the news and her mind is very active as it started to associate this new phenomenon to the attack in the academy recently.

(Now that Ichika isn't here, the academy is in very big danger.)

Kanzashi squinted out the window with a worried face. After Ichika triumphed against the flaming IS Kanzashi now thought of Ichika as a protector of the academy though it was only her thoughts. So now that Ichika is absent in the academy, she couldn't calm down, she keeps thinking that a monstrous thing would pop out of nowhere and wreck the academy without Ichika here.

(Ichika please hurry up and comeback.)

Kanzashi worriedly looked down.

In the sports stadium of the academy, the Student Council president Sarashiki Tatenashi is in P.E class right now. Their game today is volleyball and the leader of the student body in the academy showed her grace and skills in playing the sport.

"KYAH! Pres is so cool!"

One student shouted from the sidelines.

"Onee-sama is really good in everything!"

The squealing's of Tatenashi's fans fell to deaf ears, Tatenashi is playing but her thoughts are occupied by the news she received from her father last night.

(Otou-san sounded really serious when he told me about the news.)

Tatenashi received the news that she told Kanzashi from their father.

(No doubt that what came out of the Antarctic is an IS and no doubt that it was like the first one that attacked the academy.)

Tatenashi spiked the ball that was headed her way and it landed hard on the opponents' court, her classmates cheered but she didn't respond as she was still lost in her thoughts.

(If that thing heads here and makes a ruckus I will make sure that I won't be embarrassed like last time.)

Once again Tatenashi spiked the ball and in landed straight on the opponents' court.

(Scene Change)

After class, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi ate together in the first year cafeteria. (Their seating arrangement is Houki, Cecilia, Laura, Charlotte, Kanzashi and Rin.)

"Hey why is everyone so serious?"

Houki asked since she was the only one odd in the group, she's the only one who isn't serious unlike her friends.

"Really! Why is everyone like this? Is it because of the punishment we received from Miss Orimura, I'm sorry because I'm the one who started it."

Houki clasped her hands in a praying motion and bowed at her friends but they just stared at her clueless.

"Ah right, Houki-san doesn't know yet."

Cecilia finally spoke.

"What about me?"

Houki tilted her head in confusion.

"Come closer."

Cecilia who was seated right beside Houki ushered Houki to lean close to her which Houki did quickly. Cecilia whispered to Houki and then….

"WHAT!"

Houki suddenly stood up in shock and her voice suddenly became loud, some students that were also eating in the cafeteria looked at Houki.

"SHHHHHHHH!"

Cecilia pulled Houki down and covered her mouth. The rest of the girls also leaned close and whispered their words.

"Quiet Houki! This is very confidential; we can't afford disclosing this to other persons."

Charlotte whispered at Houki. Soon Houki settled down and the girls now returned to their seats and resumed their lunch and also continued their conversation about the recent issue.

"So you think what came out of Antarctica is an IS like the first one that attacked here?"

Houki spoke in a whispering voice. Cecilia then nodded at Houki.

"That's bad….."

Houki's face turned grim as she recalled the attack.

"So if that new IS comes in here and tries something we'll make sure its tracks stop here."

Rin confidently stated.

"Don't…wish for that to happen…."

Kanzashi dropped her chopsticks as she pleaded to Rin; the latter seemed guilty that her words worried Kanzashi.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean it that way."

Rin took back her statement. But then Laura interjected.

"However, Rin's words do carry some truth in them."

The rest looked at Laura with a slightly scared faces.

"The first one that attacked here was first sighted on Norway and some reports indicated that it destroyed a secret military base there. Like the first one, this newcomer also came out of nowhere. I won't be surprised if it actually comes here in the academy. Besides didn't any of you notice?"

Charlotte was the one who first reacted to Laura's words.

"Noticed what?"

Charlotte said in a feeble tone as if she's scared.

"That the IS that first attacked here seemed that it was targeting only Ichika."

Laura's words made everyone let go of their chopsticks. Luckily none of them didn't exclaim loudly and managed to suppress their voices.

"I noticed it as well…."

Cecilia also spoke but she glumly looked down afterwards.

"Meaning these rogue ISs are targeting Ichika?"

Kanzashi spoke without a bit of shyness in her voice. Everyone then fell in a depressed mood; they never touched their food now. The girls now realized that this last major fight, the help that they gave to Ichika was fairly poor and they ended up becoming burdens themselves. This again punched a hole on their confidence and enthusiasm.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

The six stayed quiet for a while until Houki stood up and broke the gloomy air around them.

"NEXT TIME I'LL DO EVEN BETTER!"

Houki confidently declared. The other five seemed shocked at Houki's outrage but later realized what Houki meant and later followed Houki's lead.

"Me too!"

Cecilia regained her usual confidence and proudly stood and stated her words.

"I'll make sure I'm even better when Ichika returns!"

Rin also said.

"I won't lose!"

Charlotte declared with a lot of confidence.

"My wife is my responsibility so I will make sure to protect him with all my might!

Laura proudly declared, though it was a bit conspicuous.

"M-M-Me too…"

Kanzashi trailed the five and meekly stated her intentions.

The six now regained back their usual confidence and smiled, but those who heard them misinterpreted their words.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"ALL OF YOU ARE HOGGING ORIMURA-KUN ALL TO YOURSELVES!"

"DON'T THINK THAT BECAUSE WE DON'T HAVE PERSONAL MACHINES THAT WE'LL HAND ORIMURA-KUN TO YOU THAT EASILY!"

"THE PERSONAL MACHINES USERS AREN'T PLAYING FAIR!"

The other students completely misinterpreted the statements of the personal IS users and the rest of the students complained of their unfair play in the game "Get Orimura Ichika".

"Everyone you misunderstood our words."

Charlotte wanted to clear misunderstanding but the glares caused Charlotte to sit back down in a slightly scared state. Soon Laura took over for Charlotte but what she intended to do is not to dispel the misunderstanding but to worsen it.

"ALL OF YOU ARE WELCOME TO TRY AND STAKE YOUR CLAIM OVER MY WIFE BUT KNOW THAT IF YOU DO, YOU ARE IN FOR A HARD FIGHT!"

Laura voiced her challenge. Houki, Charlotte, Rin, Cecilia and Kanzashi paled when they heard Laura's declaration.

(SILENCE)

A tension filled silence lasted for a few seconds until the ruckus broke in the first-year cafeteria.

(Scene Change)

"Uhhhh…"

Ichika felt really weak when he woke up, but he was really happy because he knew that his IS [Byakushiki] is now fixed. He smiled weakly and he slowly stood up from his bed.

"[Byakushiki] is now back to her old self…."

Ichika smiled again as he remembered seeing her again.

But then Ichika noticed that he is in a very large room, from the design of the interior it looked like a hospital but Ichika didn't think he was in a real hospital because he remembers that he is in Tabane's lab right now.

"Where is Tabane-nee anyway?"

Ichika stood up and looked around the room but soon he noticed that his left hand is holding a paper.

"What…..?"

Ichika opened the folded paper and saw the message inside it.

"Ikkun if you're reading this it means you're a pervert! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry about the opening, anyway when you wake up proceed to this room. A map is in the back of this paper, it will lead you to the room."

Ichika sweat dropped when he read the teasing.

(Really Tabane-nee…..)

Ichika sighed. He then turned the paper around and saw a map scribbled on it but oddly enough it was drawn in crayon. In face there's even a cartoonish picture of Ichika indicating his current position.

(Tabane-nee is teasing me too much.)

Ichika sighed and proceeded out of the room and followed the map Tabane gave him.

After only a few minutes of walking without getting lost of course, Ichika arrived at his intended location. Ichika then entered the room, when he entered he saw a giant onsen.

"WOAH! A HUGE ONSEN!"

Ichika knew what Tabane wanted him to do, Ichika then hurriedly stripped and jumped in the onsen without hesitation.

"WHOOO! THE ONSEN IS GREAT!"

Ichika raised the volume of his voice, he was really sure that he is the only one here and also for the fact that he really likes open air baths.

Ichika swam around the warm relaxing waters of the onsen, temporarily his worries vanished as he immersed himself in a relaxing dip. But…

(BOOOOOOOOOOING)

"UMPH!"

Ichika bumped his face into some soft thing.

(What is this?)

Ichika was curious as to what he could have bumped into.

(Ah! Maybe these are just bathing sponge.)

Ichika congratulated himself for his accurate (?) assumptions so he then firmly grasped that things that he thought are sponges.

"AHHHH!"

A very feminine moan reached Ichika's ears this caused him to freeze and rethink his current situation.

(Wait, do sponges moan?)

Ichika dully thought, obviously he would know what are things on his face if he would get up. But he remained pressing his face on them because they felt good. Ichika decided to grasp the other "sponge" with his other hand.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

The moan became even louder because he grasp the second one much harder.

(Strange sponges…..)

Ichika still didn't get the situation as he thought about some really dull things. But reality is about to slap him on the face when the owner of the "sponges" he is grasping finally spoke.

"Um….Ichika-san?"

(DOOOOOOOOOOOOONG)

Ichika thought he heard the funeral bell when he realized (finally) the situation. He slowly looked up and saw the face of Shiori looking at him in a shy manner.

"Shiori-san?"

Ichika's consciousness black out, right he was like a robot that doesn't get the bad implication of the situation he's in.

"Ichika-san I know that you're in the age but…..you should really moderate you're urges….."

Shiori blushed even more as she spoke. Bit by bit Ichika finally realized the situation and how bad it is.

"So…Shiori-san you're also here…and the things that I'm grasping right now is not sponges but your…"

Ichika looked down fearfully and saw his hands firmly grasping Shiori's voluminous breasts.

(I'm…..so….dead)

Ichika froze, his bodily functions came to a halt, this also meant that he is still not letting go of Shiori's breast.

(I' m sure to die, but that aside Shiori-san's breasts are really soft and elastic and they are really…WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING!)

Ichika finally regained himself and has finally realized the very bad position he is in right now.

"I'M SORRY SHIORI-SAN!"

Ichika immediately released Shiori's hefty breasts and he would've run away while screaming repeatedly "I'm sorry".

(GRAB)

But before he could run, Shiori grab hold of his right hand and looked at him rather earnestly. Ichika who also looked back once again got tempted to stare at the beautiful orbs on Shiori's chest; bur Shiori covered them with her free arm.

"If you run away now, you'll just make things worse. I would be more prudent and gentlemanly to apologize and join me here in the bath."

Shiori's look caused Ichika to lose his speech ability and could only nod in agreement.

"….."

"….."

A long silence filled the onsen. Ichika and Shiori stayed in the bath, their backs facing each other but their backs are also touching as they leaned on each other. Both are still embarrassed about earlier especially Ichika because he experienced this twice the moment he arrived here.

"….."

"….."

The two still are at a loss; both don't have the audacity to start a conversation after what happened. But then Ichika took the lead and first broke the silence.

"Shiori-san….I'm sorry about…touching your bre…"

Ichika couldn't finish his words due to extreme shame. But Shiori smiled and assured the boy that she wasn't angry.

"It's alright…you didn't squeeze them too hard anyway…..you just held them right. You sure are experienced…"

Shiori's words hold no deep meaning implying that he is touching woman's breasts on a daily basis but to Ichika this made him look like a pervert craving for women's chest.

"YOU'RE WRONG I DON'T DO THAT!"

Shiori lightly laughed at Ichika strong denial.

"Relax, I didn't mean you have that kind of fetish."

Ichika just fell quiet since he will just dig his grave if he spoke.

"Ichika-san, you're so innocent."

Shiori's voice contained a lot of happiness; in fact Ichika noticed it when he heard her.

"Uh…th-thank y-you…."

Ichika blushed at Shiori's unexpected praise.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask you Ichika-san, is it true that your family abandoned you and you're sister?"

Shiori's voice quickly became serious as she asked the question. Ichika tensed up at the question, this topic was a no-no for Ichika so he didn't think he could answer, so he remained silent.

"Sorry for bringing it up Ichika-san."

Ichika unexpectedly answered Shiori even though he didn't know why he did in the first place.

"Yes, by the time I became aware I didn't see them anymore…"

Ichika became depressed. Shiori felt his sadness so she held his hand tightly as if saying she feels his pain.

" We're somewhat similar when it came to our past. I...abandoned my family."

Ichika became shocked when he knew that Shiori also had similar scars of her own.

"Can I….ask why?"

Ichika became curious about it.

"My family fought over each other, it was very chaotic to the point where they killed each other…"

Shiori's started to shake as nearing crying. Ichika quickly turned around and turned Shiori to face him.

"Shiori-san I didn't know, I guess were the similar then…. Just why, why did your family turn out like that….."

Ichika looked intently at Shiori's eyes he didn't even mind now that she was naked as his eyes focused solely on Shiori's eyes.

"B-Because, we lost a treasure."

Shiori stated in a shaky tone as she averted her gaze from Ichika's serious gaze.

"….."

Ichika didn't question, he kept quiet and listened on. Shiori was a bit unnerved by Ichika silence but she then continued.

"That treasure was very important to us, that treasure could've led us out of the darkness but we ended up endangering it because of our greed. So when we lost it, everything went downhill. My family descended in grim end as all of them killed each other, blaming each other for the loss of the treasure…..And then, I grew tired of all the deaths and killings, I left. I left my family, in truth I escaped reality, I'm a coward…. I gave up on my family…"

As Shiori told the story her tears fell rolled down her cheeks without her knowing. Ichika wiped the tears in her eyes and then embraced her.

"Ah!"

Shiori is shocked, Ichika embraced her without hesitation. He didn't even mind that both of them are naked as he grabbed Shiori and hugged her tenderly as if he was consoling her.

"Shiori-san...don't keep it inside you, don't let it remain in your heart. Cry it out, I'll stay here the entire time."

Ichika didn't mind that he and Shiori just met yesterday, because he felt that he knew Shiori already and although he doesn't understand his feelings, he was somewhat at ease with Shiori like the same way she feels for Chifuyu.

"(Sob)"

Shiori started to sniffle and then she sobbed loudly as she cried out everything she has kept bottled up in her heart. All of the guilt and sorrow she hid and locked away inside her heart all flowed out as she cried her hardest.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAH!"

Shiori clung tightly on Ichika's bare body and Ichika embraced her tightly, consoling her of her sorrows.

"….."

After a while of crying, Shiori finally settled down but Ichika still embraced her not letting her go.

"Are you alright now? Shiori-san."

Ichika finally spoke after a while. Shiori somewhat smiled to herself as she slowly separated herself from Ichika.

"Thank you Ichika-san, I feel a lot better now."

Shiori wiped her tears and then smiled at Ichika.

"You know Shiori-san, after hearing your story I really pitied your family. Are they still around?"

Shiori averted her eyes from Ichika.

"Some of them…"

Shiori answered in a depressed tone.

"I hope they can find a new treasure to cherish so that they can rebuild your family once again."

Ichika gave Shiori an earnest and honest smile. Shiori looked at Ichika in a mystified manner.

"As for me, I must admit that I was also angry with them for abandoning Chifuyu-nee and me and I also said that I never wanted to see them again. But deep inside, I long for them. I never knew what it was like to be loved by a mother, to bond with a father, to live with a family as a whole….."

Ichika somewhat became sad when he said his inner thoughts. Even Shiori also became saddened but soon her guilt started to cost her.

(Ichika...It's because of us that you suffered, it's because of us that you lost your innocence as a child, it's because of us you were left alone, casted out and lived a lonely life. Ichika, it's because of us that our own family destroyed itself.)

Shiori thoughts became plagued by these thoughts of guilt. The story that she told Ichika earlier was the near-accurate retelling of the true events leading to the destruction of the Orimura clan.

(Ichika, it's because of us you continue to suffer. Ichika all of this is our fault.)

Shiori lowered her head in completely surrender to her guilt.

"Shiori-san…"

Ichika noticed Shiori worsening expression, so he reached for her hands and held them tightly and then he gave her an earnest smile.

"…"

At the face of Ichika's smile, Shiori recalled the times when Ichika was young and would also give her the same smiles, pure and honest smiles.

(He never did change, he never did.)

Shiori then hugged Ichika again. She wasn't embarrassed but Ichika…

"Uh…"

Since the mood is practically light now and Ichika's feverish attitude now receded, he is once again conscious of Shiori's touch unlike earlier where he wholeheartedly consoled her through direct skin contact.

(BOING)

Shiori's breasts rubbed on his chest as she hugged him tightly. Not only that her entire body rubbed on Ichika. Ichika blushed so red that his face also gave off steam like the onsen.

"Thank you Ichika."

Shiori whispered it to him. Ichika was somewhat at a loss as to why Shiori is thanking him but he decided not to question anymore and received Shiori's gratitude.

"You know forbidden love is the sweetest love of all."

A playful voice sudden echoed throughout the onsen. Shiori and Ichika didn't know where the voice was coming from since the steam of the onsen was particularly thick and then out of nowhere…..

(BOING)

A second pair of boobs pressed themselves on Ichika's back.

"AH!"

Ichika felt someone else hugged him from behind and this someone also held on to Shiori's hands that were also embracing Ichika to prevent Shiori from letting go.

"Well aren't the two of you getting too close."

Shiori and Ichika tensed up when they heard the voice again, they didn't need to confirm who it is, it was obvious that it was Tabane.

"T-Tabane-nee!"

"Tabane! Ah, wait let my hand go."

Tabane kept Shiori embracing Ichika as she also clung on to Ichika. The sensation of two pairs of huge breasts pressing on his chest and his back made Ichika's mind cloudy with the pleasurable feeling.

"Ikkun this is the legendary boobs sandwich, you should be happy that me and Shiori gave it to you."

Tabane happily told Ikkun about this weird treat she gave him, Shiori is speechless at how to react to this situation and Ichika…the poor boy is nearing fainting already.

(BOING) (BOING)

(BOING) (BOING)

(BOING) (BOING)

The repeated pressing of the two large melons on the Ichika's body now caused the poor boy to finally lose conscious due to excessive blushing and pleasure.

"Ah! Ikkun!"

"Ichika!"

Tabane and Shiori caught the now unconscious Ichika.

"Well maybe I went too far with this one…"

Tabane admitted that she took this prank too far.

"(Sigh). Anyway let's get him out of here."

Shiori and Tabane helped Ichika out of the onsen.

The poor boy can't just get a break.

(Scene Change)

Chifuyu entered her room; she left the class today in Maya's hands. The other teachers who saw her all suggested she take a break. Chifuyu is strangely lethargic today, originally she is nearly tireless in her work but today she felt extreme fatigue overcome her. All this started when Tabane took Ichika for [Byakushiki]'s repair.

"Is this because Ichika isn't here?"

Chifuyu lay on her bed and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"I can't feel him…"

Not being able to feel Ichika's presence, Chifuyu became slightly afraid since this feeling reminds her of the time when their mother forbade any contact with Ichika.

"…."

Chifuyu looked at her phone on her desk but she lay back on the bed.

"He'll be back, he won't take long."

Chifuyu told herself that. Chifuyu got up and walked towards her closet; she opened it and reached of the back of her clothes. She pulled out a picture hidden in the clothes. It was a picture when they were still young.

"….."

Chifuyu stared at the photo. A young 4 year old Ichika is smiling happily while a young Chifuyu was beside Ichika tenderly holding him close to her.

"…."

Chifuyu didn't know that a single tear rolled down from her eyes and it fell on the picture.

"Ichika…"

Chifuyu spent her day off staring at the picture of their childhood.

(Scene Change)

A crystal figure stands atop the Mt. Everest, overseeing the surroundings with its yellow glowing eyes.

(The humans are now aware of me, about time.)

The crystal figure spread its wings as it released a burst of glistening mist of chilling air.

(This race is more pitiful the more I learn about them.)

Its voice suddenly became irked, its body started to glow.

(I guess it's time I introduce myself to this race.)

The cold air of the highest mountain swirled around the crystal figure.

(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA )

A huge pillar of light erupted at the summit of Mt. Everest and then a deafening sound echoed throughout the frozen ranges.


	24. Chapter 24: White Stands Again

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter again guys! We're now approaching the battle stage of the second arc. I'm now browsing the gundam animes since they have the best scenes that prelude to the Great War. I'm now finished with the support OCs and you may see them making their debuts in the later chapters and rest assured that they won't ruin the story or the characters. That's it for now and thanks for the reviews!

To Reckless Baka: I think so too, he is way too weak for a main character but i'm very hopeful that he will become stronger in the later events.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 24:

"Tabane you should really tone down your teasing. My nephew might end up dying up due to stress because of your pranks."

Shiori scolded Tabane after the two of them took Ichika back to his room.

"I'm sorry because it's really fun to tease Ikkun."

Tabane admitted her reasons. Shiori just sighed exhaustedly at the carefree Tabane.

"But anyway Shi-chan, why were you embracing Ikkun while the two of you are naked, aren't the two of you aunt and nephew. Wait don't tell me this is the forbidden love slowly blooming."

Tabane now teased Shiori and the latter blushed beet red at Tabane's strange accusation.

"So now you're targeting me."

Shiori sighed again as she dealt with Tabane's behavior.

"So how did the talk between the two of you go?"

Tabane changed the topic back to Ichika; Shiori smiled slightly when she recalled her talk with her nephew in the onsen.

"I guess it went well."

Tabane just smiled at Shiori's happy face.

"But don't you wanna stay by his side, I mean that now we finished [Byakushiki]'s repairs we will send him back to the academy tomorrow, so it will be a long before you see him again."

Tabane said in a slightly worried voice as she looked at Shiori, but the latter smiled at the thought of her not being able to see her nephew once again.

"It's alright, he belongs in the side of his friends besides I have no right to keep him or even stay by his side, since I just abandoned him like my family did."

Shiori smiled at first but then frowned at the last part.

"Shi-chan…."

Tabane patted Shiori's back to cheer her up. Shiori then smiled back at her carefree colleague. The two then made their way to their rooms as they preparing to rest for the day.

(Scene Change)

Zhob, Pakistan.

A military base under the command of both the Pakistani government and the Saudi Sultanate, is conducting an IS research. The base is hidden in a mountainous terrain and is heavily guarded by the Pakitani military. Equipped with surface-to-air missiles, anti-aircrafts guns and almost all sorts of defensive weapons, but none of this would save the base from utter destruction that's coming.

(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

A crystal figure descended from the skies without any warning and bombarded the base to dust.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIINGGGGG)

The wings of the crystal figure released countless of beams that frozen and shattered anything it came into contact with.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Burning cold explosions erupted on the base. The unfortunate persons present in the base ran around in confusion, they didn't even see what was attacking them. They ran around and unfortunately the attacker spotted them and rained frozen spikes at the unsuspecting stragglers.

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

The base fired up their guns and tried to shot down the unknown attacker but their efforts feel to waste since they have no idea that their bullets and missiles frozen and shattered, it didn't even come close to their target.

(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

The crystal figure above the sky raised its hand up and then a swirling torrent of sapphire dust gathered on its palm slowly forming a condensed ball of freezing power.

(Not even one worthy resistance.)

The crystal figure threw down the ball and then…..

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM) 

The base was devoured by a bluish explosion that left a frozen ruin indicating the ultimate fate of the base. In the space of a minute, a heavy defended base was wiped out; no survivors would be able to tell the tale as they all shattered to frozen dust.

2 hours later after the attack on Pakistan. Vakash, Tajikistan.

A military research detachment conducted research on IS weapons development funded by Russia and Germany. Many scientists from both nations work there, numbering to nearly over two thousand researchers there. The base is also heavily defended with a ton of advance weaponry and sophisticated radars, to be short no hostile entity would dare to cross this base, save for the one heading here right now in supersonic speed.

(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

The crystal figure hovered above the base.

(Cowering ants. Disappear.)

The crystal being unleashed a creeping mist of frost, the eerie mist descended down like a blanket of death.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK)

Soon very loud cracking sounds started to rent the air as the mist completely shrouded the base and then the screams of the dying souls inside the base followed. The mist that the crystal being released freezes and shatters anything it comes into contact with. Buildings, machines and human bodies that the mist came across all shattered to non-existence. The base wasn't even aware that it was already being attacked; its weapons haven't even fired once because the defense system was damaged by the creeping cold, in fact all electronic devices became useless when the cold essence of the crystal being crept inside the base.

(Silence)

After 2 minutes, the base in Tajikistan that is backed up by two powerful nations was nowhere to be found, as if it was a momentary illusion that reached its end.

(Heh! Again another pathetic example of weakness.)

The crystal being spread its wings and sped away.

1 Hour later. Kazakhstani Military Base, Aral Sea.

A base of the Kazakhstani military located in side of Aral Sea stores stockpile of weapons particularly IS related weapons. The base is currently receiving its new cargo from the French Government, crates of IS weaponry and parts. But this deal was about to be busted by an unexpected guest.

(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

An eerie sound rent the skies and then it was followed by a blanket of freezing mist that descended from heavens.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK)

Everything the mist touched shattered to oblivion, in just a space of 2 minutes the base became a ruin rife of frost.

(This is becoming boring.)

The crystal being stated in a bored tone, it stared down at its handiwork for a moment and then sped away to its next target.

2 Hours later. Russian research base, Ural Mountains.

Another unsuspecting base was about to receive the power of the crystal being, the base had adequate defenses since it was a Russian base. But soon the eerie mist coming from the crystal being crept up on mountain base and initiated its destructive purpose. Everything shattered to oblivion as it came into contact with the mist. The defenses quickly fell silent or rather have been silent at the beginning because they haven't even activated as the mist destroyed the systems of the base.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK)

The loud cracking sounds of shattering buildings, machines, bodies started to rent the silent surroundings of the Ural Mountains. And in just 2 minutes, the base like all others before it vanished, shattered to oblivion.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK)

The perpetrator of this destruction shortly landed on the highest peak of the mountain ranges, overlooking the ruins of the base.

(This is truly disappointing…..)

The crystal being stated its displeasure. Soon the cold winds of the mountains blew stronger as the crystal being released its essence in to the air.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

A very strong blizzard occurred, so strong and fierce that the surroundings almost became opaque due to the roaring force of the raging winds.

(Now, where is that boy?)

The crystal being faced to the east, it was not looking at any view in an immediate distance but it was setting its sights in a place far away from its position, a place dedicated to her little sisters, a place where her sisters are kept imprisoned, the IS academy.

(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

A huge pillar of sapphire light burst from the frame of the crystal being.

(Let's see if they are worthy to master our race.)

(Scene Change)

"Ikkun, hey, Ikkun, wake up!"

"Uhhhh!"

"Hey Ikkun!"

"Mmmmmmm….."

"Not waking up huh?"

Tabane made an evil smile as she looked at the still asleep Ichika.

"Alright the sleepyhead…"

Tabane mounted Ichika and puckered her lips. It was obvious that she is going to kiss Ichika to wake him up.

"Uhhh….."

But luckily Ichika's opened a little enough for him to see Tabane ready to kiss him; this was enough to make Ichika's drowsy state vanish.

"WAHHHHHH! TABANE-NEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Ichika wanted to spring out of the bed but he couldn't move since Tabane straddle him hard.

"WAIT! I'M AWAKE ALREADY PLEASE STOP!"

Ichika pleaded Tabane to end her prank but she doesn't seem stopping instead she continued inching closer to Ichika's face.

(CHUUUUUU!)

Tabane gave Ichika a long kiss…..on the forehead.

"AH?"

Ichika was a dumfounded at his wrong assumptions and also a bit disappointed although he wasn't sure why.

"Muah! There, now Ikkun's awake!"

Tabane happily smiled at Ichika as she ended her long kiss.

"Tabane-nee I was awake already….."

Ichika spoke in a tired tone; the fatigue that he lost when he slept came back.

"Well Ikkun are you ready?"

Tabane beamed a naughty smile at Ichika and Ichika's sense of self-preservation kicked in, Tabane's smile seem to indicated that she is planning to tease him again.

"R-Ready for what?"

Ichika answered in a slightly scared voice. If this goes on Ichika is sure to develop a phobia for Tabane. Meanwhile Tabane who seems to be enjoying Ichika's reaction smiled even more.

"What are you talking about? Of course your surprise."

Tabane edged closer on Ichika as she smiled at him naughtily, she then removed a button on her shirt. Ichika gulped as Tabane shirt opened slightly Ichika could now see her collarbone. Then Tabane removed the second button, Ichika started to blush because a glimpse of Tabane's cleavage graced his eyes. Ichika blushed so red that steam started to escape his face. Tabane is enjoying this and she isn't going to stop now, Tabane reached for the third button she stared at Ichika's eyes with a naughty look.

"(GULP)"

Ichika gulped hard as Tabane's hands slowly and teasingly attempted to remove the third button of her shirt.

"So Ikkun do you want your surprise?"

Tabane now leaned even closer, her very close proximity caused Ichika who was trying his best to back away finally reach the head board of his bed. As she finally cornered her prey Tabane licked her lips as she whispered directly on Ichika's right ear.

"HM!"

Ichika froze as he felt Tabane's breath assaulting his ears.

"Do you want to see them? Do you want to touch them? Just name your desire and Tabane-nee will provide it."

Tabane hoarsely whispered on Ichika's ear, causing the innocent boy to blush even more.

"Ah!...eh!...uh!..."

Ichika stuttered as his mind went totally blank. Luckily his savior arrives in the nick of time.

"T-TABANE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Shiori blushed when she saw her colleague mounting her nephew and looked like she was ready to "eat" him.

"Shi-chan, muuuuu! You always come in such a bad time."

Tabane pouted at Shiori untimely (timely for Ichika) arrival.

"Shiori-san! Thank you for your kindness!"

Ichika happily thanked Shiori for her arrival; she saved him a lot of stress and probably prevented him from falling into another trap.

"Eh! So Ikkun prefers Shi-chan over me!"

Tabane then came out of the room pretending to cry while screaming "Ikkun is a meanie" repeatedly. Shiori and Ichika smiled wryly at the Tabane's actions.

"Sorry you had to deal with her pranks."

Shiori apologize to Ichika.

"Nah, I kind of….got used to it…somehow. But her pranks really are of a different level."

Ichika released a very tired sigh.

"Anyway, the surprise that Tabane is referring to is that [Byakushiki] is finally repaired."

Upon hearing the good news, Ichika sprang off the bed with renewed vigor and clasped Shiori's hands while smiling at her earnestly.

"REALLY!"

Ichika's very happy attitude almost blew away Shiori. Shiori was at a bit of a loss as to how she would deal with this extremely happy Ichika.

"Um….Yes in fact she is ready to return to you right away."

Shiori smiled at Ichika, and then the boy out of extreme happiness started to cry.

"(Sniff)…..I'm so….(Sniff)…happy…Thank you Shiori-san…"

Ichika started to cry tears of joy; Shiori understood him and just embraced the very happy boy.

"There, there Ichika…"

Shiori also became happy, just seeing Ichika so happy makes her joyful in return.

"There, there…"

Shiori rubbed Ichika's back as she consoled him. A situation like this made Shiori remember the past when Ichika would often run to her like this and would demand an embrace.

(Ichika, you still are very clingy.)

Soon after Ichika recovered from his extreme happiness, both Shiori and him now headed towards the [Core Revival Engine] Room.

"Tabane-sama, Ichika-sama and Shiori-sama have arrived."

Ku-chan told Tabane but the latter only spared a glimpse for the two and then sulkily looked away and focused on her computer.

"Tabane-nee is sulking….."

Ichika looked guilty as he looked at Tabane.

"Relax she's not really mad at you, she's just playing around."

Shiori assured Ichika but then Tabane interjected in a sulking tone.

"Ikkun is a biased boy!"

Tabane shouted while not even looking at Ichika.

"T-Tabane-nee I'm sorry for earlier….. I uh…."

Ichika went to Tabane and tried to apologize but Tabane turned away from him but Ichika never stopped apologizing even though Tabane was making this hard for him. Seeing this Shiori couldn't help but smile, her nephew really is a kind man that would often go through extreme lengths to make things right, so she decided to help him.

"Tabane that's enough playing around you know he didn't do anything wrong."

Shiori decided to end Tabane's game, then the scientist smile as she flung herself to Ichika.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Got you Ikkun!"

Ichika who knew he was once again teased just sighed in defeat.

"Tabane-nee…"

"Sorry for my teasing, Ikkun is just so cute when being teased, I can't help it!"

Tabane's childish made Ichika smile; he was once again reminded why even his own sister is a bit wary of Tabane.

"Anyway enough with the games let us reunite you and [Byakushiki]."

Ichika became a bit serious when he heard Tabane. He was a bit nervous but more so he was really happy that his IS, no his friend [Byakushiki] has returned.

"Let's do this."

Ichika gave Tabane, Shiori and Ku-chan his manly smile which caused the three to blush at seeing his mature side.

"WOW! Ikkun is a man now!"

Tabane smiled at Ichika, Shiori and Ku-chan also smiled.

"Then let's get started."

Now it was like when he and [Byakushiki] first met, [Byakushiki] is kneeling like a knight waiting for its master. Ichika who was once again in this situation, couldn't help but reminisce about the first time he met [Byakushiki].

(Just like the last time.)

Ichika had no hesitations, he walked forward to his IS and slowly touched it and then…

(FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH )

A huge burst a light illuminated the entire lab. Tabane, Shiori and Ku-chan who are watching form the side turned away as the two are once again reunited.

(FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

Ichika felt a very familiar warmth coursing through his body similar when [Byakushiki] and him fought together, it seems that their connection now has become even stronger. Ichika closed his eyes and soaked on the very pleasant feeling. But he then reopened his when he felt an embrace took hold of his waist. His eyes first caught that he is once again in a white grass field.

(HUG)

Ichika looked down and saw a small girl with white hair embracing him, the girl then slowly looked up and met Ichika's eyes.

"Ichika….."

Her voice, her pure and innocent voice made Ichika smile. He once thought that he would never hear her voice again, the comforting voice of Setsura.

"Setsura…"

Ichika then embraced back Setsura as he started to cry in joy.

"You're back I'm so happy…."

Ichika cried in joy as he embraced the small girl tightly. Setsura also tightened her embrace and also began to sniffle.

"Ichika…"

After a short while the two finally released each other from their embrace. But Setsura's eyes looked behind Ichika; or rather she looked at the person behind Ichika. Ichika noticed Setsura's gaze and turned back.

"Ichika."

A tall woman in white armor stood and welcomed him. Her removed her helmet and revealed her smiling face.

"Byakushiki…"

At first Ichika was at a loss on his reaction but then his tears returned and then Ichika ran and embraced Byakushiki tightly while holding back his cries.

"You're back! Byakushiki you're back!"

Ichika tightened his embrace as he let his happiness flow out like a river.

"Yes, we're back."

Byakushiki then returned the embrace and smiled with all her heart.

"You're safe my master, I'm so glad that you are safe."

Byakushiki embraced Ichika even more.

"…."

Setsura smiled at the heart-warming scene she is seeing and also because Byakushiki is becoming more open with their master Soon Byakushiki and Ichika released each other from their embace and looked at each other's eyes.

"Do not worry about us, my master. From now on we will always be with you."

Byakushiki looked at Ichika with high regard; her face was shoeing her happiness of being able to serve her master once more.

"Yes, you're friends are already longing for you. You should reunite with them as well."

Setsura grabbed his right arm and smiled at him.

"You're right, I should go back now. Byakushiki, Setsura let's fight together once more."

"Yes!"

Setsura happily answered.

"It is our greatest happiness to serve you."

Byakushiki calmly answered but the happiness in her voice was as obvious as the sun above.

Everything started to glow again until everything became white to Ichika. He was back at the lab as the blinding lights receded.

"…."

When Ichika opened his eyes he saw the white bracelet on his right arm is now returned to its former state, his IS, [Byakushiki] is now back. Ichika smiled as he touched the white bracelet and then he felt a warm sensation spread throughout his body, Ichika it was [Byakushiki].

"Well Ikkun how do you feel?"

Tabane asked Ichika with a smile on her face.

"Great."

Ichika only said one word but the meaning behind was enough for all of them.

"Well then I guess it is time for Ikkun to return to the IS academy!"

Tabane raised her hand and exclaimed happily, Shiori and Ku-chan also smiled.

The four then made their way to a landing platform, the same one where Ichika and Tabane landed when they came here; luckily the dent from last was fixed already.

"Well come on Ikkun let's go!"

Tabane was already inside the carrot rocket, it was also the same one they rode the one that was really cramped up.

"Um, Tabane-nee don't tell me your coming with me?"

Ichika asked fearfully.

"Well of course I have to go, I still need to see if [Byakushiki] is performing at peak condition and to make sure that there is no damage left."

Tabane made a very logical point and Ichika could do nothing but agree even if the chances of Tabane teasing him are really high he still has to agree.

"W-Well let's go then."

Ichika nodded in agreement but before he boarded the carrot rocket he first extended his farewells for both Ku-chan and Shiori.

"Ku-chan I would like to extend my gratitude for you taking care of me in my stay here."

Ichika smiled warmly at Ku-chan causing the emotionless girl to show a brief moment of embarrassment.

"It is alright Ichika-sama, anyone who is dear to Tabane-sama is also precious to me and also…I don't know how to say it but…there is something about that I can't explain…but no matter what it is, I know that it is something that's powerful."

Ku-chan said in a timid manner making her look like a school who's trying to confess.

Ichika became happy of Ku-chan praise although he was a bit lost on the last part. After Ku-chan, Ichika then turned to Shiori.

"Shiori-san, I wanted to thank you too for your help in fixing [Byakushiki] and for sharing to me your history. I am really happy to see someone recovering that shared a similar past to me. And Shiori-san I know this may seem useless but, I believe that your family still has hope. No matter how bad things get, there is always a way to resolve them."

Shiori was shocked by Ichika's hopeful words.

(Even though it was hopeless he would still pursue hope…That just how he is.)

Shiori smiled at Ichika but soon tears started to lace her eyes.

"AH! S-Shiori-san d-don't cry I'm sorry I mention about your past and….."

Ichika stopped his stuttering apology when Shiori placed her index finger on his lips.

"It's not that Ichika, I'm not sad but I'm happy. You gave me new hope and I will eternally be grateful for that."

Shiori smiled earnestly, there were no other emotions laced in her smile just pure unbridled happiness. Ichika gawked at Shiori; he only noticed just now how beautiful Shiori really is. Her smile made her look like a goddess of unparalleled beauty.

(Shiori-san is so pretty…)

Ichika fell into a dazed as his sight gradually went down to Shiori's chest which he did unintentionally.

"Um, Ichika…"

Shiori covered her chest with her right hand as she became shy. Meanwhile Ichika still remained in a daze and still staring at Shiori's chest. Also, bit by bit he started to remember the feeling of Shiori's breasts when he touched them without any clothing.

(Shiori is both beautiful in body and in personality. This may seem weird but I feel that I know her, like she was a very important part of me, my past. I can't shake this feeling off ever since I first saw her, I would be weird to ask Shiori-san about this and It would make me look like I'm hitting on her. But still, this feeling is so strong and also what's weird is that I think she looks a lot like Chifuyu-nee.)

Ichika monologue in his mind as his sight is still glued on Shiori's chest.

Ichika stillness and his continuous staring at her breasts made Shiori somewhat embarrassed. But finally Ichika snapped out of his stupor….when Ku-chan stomped on his foot.

(DONK)

"Ow!"

Ichika snapped out of his entranced state while looking a Shiori's chest, well to be true he was ruminating about the things he felt for Shiori it was just a coincidence that his eyes got stuck at Shiori's eye-catching chest.

"Ecchi!"

Tabane teased Ichika who finally knew what he did.

"Ichika-sama perverted actions may be normal for your age but tone it down to moderate levels."

Ku-chan admonished Ichika with just one sentence.

"S-Shiori-san I'm sorry for my rude behavior!"

Ichika bowed in apology to Shiori but the latter raised Ichika head and smiled at him, indicating that she isn't upset.

"It's alright Ichika."

Ichika is once again dazed at Shiori's beauty but this time Tabane stepped in by clinging on to Ichika's back and pressing her chest intently on the boy.

"So you thank both Ku-chan and Shi-chan but you won't thank me? MUUUUUU! Meanie, Baised, Ecchi!"

Tabane pouted while clinging tightly on to Ichika. The boy again was being stimulated by the feeling of soft and voluminous breasts rubbing and pushing on his back.

"Wait Tabane-nee I'm sorry, I will thank you during our trip so please-"

Ichika lost his balance and started to stagger forward.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

(THUD)

The sound of three bodies falling down was heard only by Ku-chan who by the way was staring at the new development.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

Ichika is once again in a sticky situation, when he staggered earlier he accidentally bumped into Shiori who he took down along with him. Now his current position is between the bodies of Tabane who was on top and Shiori who was underneath. But what is interesting is that his face is sandwiched between Shiori's breasts and Tabane's breasts.

(BOING) (BOING) (BOING)

(BOING) (BOING) (BOING)

This very nostalgic event reminded Ichika of what happened on the onsen.

(This is a pleasurable hell.)

Those are Ichika's last thoughts before he fainted due to nosebleed.

After a few minutes of rest, Ichika and Tabane finally left again riding the carrot rocket. Shiori and Ku-chan watched the two off on the platform.

"…."

Ku-chan noticed Shiori's sudden change in attitude and promptly asked the latter.

"Shiori-sama is there something wrong?"

Shiori didn't answer right away as she remained in a daze but minutes later she snapped back and made a request to Ku-chan.

"Ku-chan I have to go the IS academy as well. Don't worry about me I'll tell Tabane about it later."

"Shiori-sama….."

Ku-chan was a bit worried she knew that Shiori's health is really frail so it would be unwise to let her wander out the base on her own. So Ku-chan decided on a wise solution.

"Then let me come with you, I personally take you there with my IS, [Kurokagi]."

Shiori made no objections and agreed but Ku-chan had a question in mind.

"Why do you suddenly want to go to the IS academy Shiori-sama?"

"I'm going to ask someone there, my niece, Orimura Chifuyu."

(Scene Change)

Class 1-1, 1-2, 1-3 and 1-4 are having their joint practical training in the arena. Today Chifuyu returned to work and was now running the students to the ground, for some reason today she was even stricter and easily irritated.

"FLY FAST! YOU CALL THAT FLYING!"

Chifuyu's angry voice echoes in the arena. The students she is in-charge with are now shivering in their shoes.

"F-For some reason Miss Orimura is really short tempered today."

One student stuttered.

"Is it because that Orimura-kun isn't here?"

"Chifuyu-sama must be really pissed off that her little brother was taken away."

Hearing the whispering behind her Chifuyu faced her students with a devilish face.

"Stop chattering and mounted the [Revive]s."

Chifuyu's angry voice sent chills in the spines of the girls and did as they were told.

"Miss Orimura really is in a bad mood today."

Maya fearfully looked at Chifuyu, even Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi looked at the teacher with fear in their eyes. They can still remember the look on her face when she entered the arena this morning.

"Hiiiiiii!"

"Hiiiiiii!"

"Hiiiiiii!"

"Hiiiiiii!"

"Hiiiiiii!"

"Hiiiiiii!"

"Hiiiiiii!"

Maya, Houki, Cecilia, Rin Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi winced when the memory replayed on their minds.

"…."

Chifuyu ominously turned to them with her scary eyes, sensing that they were gawking at her.

"""""""Hiiiiiii!"""""""

The girls scampered away and pretended not to look.

"Hmph! WHY ARE YOU FLYING SO SLOW! MOVE IT!"

Chifuyu's angry screams echoes in the arena once more.

But…..

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Something landed on the ground in the arena.

"Wha….."

Chifuyu looked at the thing that landed and saw what it was.

"…."

Chifuyu scowled when she saw what landed, it was a giant metal carrot, which means….

(SISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH)

The hatch on the rocket carrot opened and then came out two figures that stumbled to the ground.

"Tabane-nee next time you should create a bigger rocket so that we won't have to…."

Ichika couldn't finish the sentence as he blushed.

"What are you saying Ikkun you were enjoying it."

Tabane teasingly smiled at the boy.

Everyone who saw them was utterly shocked, not because of their entrance but because of their position now. Tabane is draping herself over Ichika; every inch of Tabane's body is being pushed into Ichika, while the helpless boy didn't help his case as he showed no signs of resistance.

(SILENCE)

"Eh? Why is everyone staring at us? Oh hey Chi-chan!"

Tabane happily greeted but the all the girls that saw them just froze on where they stood.

(SILENCE)

Ichika began to feel the extreme danger that will befall upon him once the girls snap out of their stupor.

"Tabane….Ichika…..what are you two doing?"

Chifuyu's ominous voice was heard by the two lovey dovey (?) couple.

"Chi-chan!?"

Tabane shivered when she saw the very angry face of her friend.

"Chifuyu-nee!?"

Ichika is probably the one who feels the greatest fear of all, the gaze of his big sister already made his soul scamper away to safety.

"I hope you two are ready to die?"

Chifuyu's voice became even more threatening.

(My death is….certain.)

(WHACK) (WHACK)

After the ruckus, Tabane formally introduce herself to the girls because of Chifuyu's persuasion (?). Note that both Tabane and Ichika are nursing the bumps on their heads.

"Anyway my name is Tabane Shinonono, the genius. That's it."

Tabane's short introduction left more questions rather than realization.

"Wait you mean, the genius Tabane Shinonono, the inventor of the IS….."

"Could it be her?"

"No it really is her!"

Soon the girls started ruckus at the appearance of the brilliant Tabane Shinonono. But they were quickly silenced by Chifuyu's angry voice.

"SHUT UP!"

Like a commander ordering a trained army, that's how Chifuyu commands her students as the students fell silent like statues at Chifuyu's command.

"Anyway Tabane have you finished it?"

At Chifuyu's question Tabane made a wide smile.

"Of course!"

Tabane went to Ichika and raised his right arm where the newly repaired [Byakushiki] clung to his wrist.

"DYAN!"

Tabane smiled happily while Ichika smiled awkwardly, he was still not used to being stared at by a lot of girls.

"Let us see!"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi ran to the front and took a close look at Ichika newly repaired IS.

"It really is repaired."

Houki spoke with a lot of astonishment.

"Of course Houki-chan, I'm your genius sister after all."

Tabane stated proudly.

"Yeah, I owe Tabane-nee lot."

Ichika smiled at Tabane who now released his arm.

"Of course Ikkun is precious to me after all."

Tabane smiled back at Ichika, causing the boy to act shyly in front of Tabane. Soon the two developed blush on their faces as they continue to smile at each other.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

The six fell into a dazed state as they looked at the sweet interaction between Tabane and Ichika.

(Ichika is so putty on an older woman's hands.)

Houki said as her started to pale.

(This is an impossible dream.)

Cecilia stood shocked as her mind was ko'ed.

(Ichika really prefers elder women….)

Rin stared dazed on the air.

(UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!)

Charlotte sobbed on her mind.

(Would it count if I'm older on my actions?)

Laura unlike the other girls tried to look at the positive side of things.

(So…many…odds…)

Kanzashi became teary-eyed as she looked at Ichika.

Tabane noticed the stares of the girls and decided to throw more fuel to the flames.

"Hey Ikkun I'll miss you."

Tabane clung to Ichika from the side and spoke very close to Ichika's ear. This very dangerous gesture made Ichika blush so hard. Ichika's really flushed made the girls realized the charm of a timid Ichika. But some girls didn't find this amusing, and this girls are none other than Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi.

"SIS! UNHAND HIM RIGHT NOW!"

Houki grabbed Tabane and tried to pry her off of Ichika.

"ICHIKA STOP BEING A PUSH OVER!"

Charlotte complained at Ichika.

"ICHIKA-SAN A BAD PREFERENCE IS UNHEALTHY!"

Cecilia tearfully complained.

"MY WIFE! I CAN BE OLDER IF YOU WANT ME TO!"

Laura different from the others she said those words without hesitation, causing the girls to look at her with dumfounded expression.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Rin screamed with tears in her eyes.

"I-ICHIKA!"

Even Kanzashi joined in.

"SIS! UNHAND HIM RIGHT NOW!"

Houki screamed as she tried harder to pry off Tabane from Ichika.

"UEEEEH! Houki-chan is so mean! Ikkun Houki-chan look Houki-chan is so violent!"

"UNHAND HIM!"

Houki yanked harder.

Meanwhile the focus of all this stood with an empty expression because of all the spicy looks he is receiving.

(JUST KILL ME ALREADY.)

The other girls stared at the love comedy unfolding in front of them. But soon someone stepped in to stop the ruckus.

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

The girls got hit by the attendance and also Tabane and Ichika got hit as well.

After the love comedy got interrupted by Chifuyu, Tabane made a proposition to Chifuyu when the latter pulled her away from Ichika.

"What?"

Chifuyu looked shocked as she heard Tabane's proposition.

"It's just as I said, I want Ikkun to test his newly repaired [Byakushiki]."

Tabane said with a smile on her face.

"And just who will he fight against?"

"Of course Houki-chan and her friends!"

Tabane spoke as she clung to Chifuyu but the latter whacked her on the head immediately. Chifuyu then took a glance at Ichika who was still being closed in by the girls.

"….."

Chifuyu stared at Ichika; she looked carefully at his movements if he still is in recuperation. But her thoughts got interrupted by Tabane's sudden voice.

"Chi-chan of course Ikkun is alright now, after all he is your little brother right."

Tabane's words made Chifuyu sigh and later accede to her request.

"Orimura!"

"Y-YES!"

Ichika tensed as he suddenly got called by her sister.

"Orimura are alright to pilot your IS?"

Chifuyu's question made Ichika tense up a bit but later make a brave face.

"I am."

Ichika's determination seemed stronger than before, that was what Chifuyu felt.

The girls also stopped their staring when they saw Ichika's determined face and then blushed.

"Then you will go against all the personal IS users of the first year."

The personal IS users were shocked at this proposition, but Ichika calmly accepted it.

Now all the students are in the stands eager to watch the battle. Chifuyu, Tabane and Maya are in the control room.

"Does Chi-chan have some doubts in this?"

Tabane asked Chifuyu who was very fixated on Ichika.

"Yes, but this will be a beneficial experience for Ichika."

"Finally! Chi-chan is allowing Ikkun to cut loose!"

Tabane happily raised her fist.

On the other hand Maya just stared at the interaction of the two, amazed at their closeness.

On the arena, stood Ichika facing Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi. The girls didn't think this is a good idea but after seeing Ichika's determination to prove himself, they posed no objection.

"Just so you know Ichika, I won't hold back."

Houki told Ichika.

"Even you are my bride I will still seriously fight you."

Laura spoke in serious tone.

"Ichika we will be your opponent."

Charlotte said with a smile, serious smile.

The girls then summoned there IS, [Akatsubaki], [Blue Tears], [Shen Long], [Raphael-Revive], [Schwarzer Regen] and [Uchigane Nishiki] stood in front of Ichika.

"I as well."

Ichika made a manly smile; again this shook the girls for a bit.

(WHOOOOSH)

An unearthly gust started to erupt from Ichika. Then an azure light started to escape Ichika's frame, Ichika held his right arm in front and closed his eyes.

"Let's go, [Byakushiki]."

Ichika mumbled, soon a reply came.

(Yes, my master.)

(FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

A towering pillar of light burst to the skies, completely covering Ichika from view.

The girls are astonished of this power awakening in front of them.

(WHOOOOOOOSH)

Soon the light died down; there was still smoke obscuring Ichika from view but as it cleared everyone gape at what they saw.

"….."

The white IS once again stood mightily.


	25. Chapter 25: Wings of White

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter! We now enter the action chapter; with [Byakushiki] restored Ichika can once again show his power to the world.

I'm currently waiting for a spacious time in my schedule so I can start writing my new stories but I guess it's still impossible because of the hectic times right now. I've read some very good writing in the light novel of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei and I am already impressed with the story and the translation, but I still can't write the story since I'm still packed full in my schedule. Anyway thanks for the support guys! Really gets me going and makes want to write fast.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 25:

"Woah! What is with the changes? I didn't make any upgrades when I repaired [Byakushiki]."

Tabane exclaimed as she stuck her face on the screen. Chifuyu then pulled her off the giant monitor and proceeded to interrogate her.

"What do you mean you didn't make any changes?"

Chifuyu asked Tabane while grabbing her head with her iron claw.

"Like I said I didn't make any upgrades, I just plainly repaired her."

Tabane answered also in a curious face, Chifuyu and Maya widened their eyes at Tabane and proceeded to look at the new form of [Byakushiki].

The four large wing thrusters seemed to have lengthened and became more wing-like in appearance; the bulky leg armor became slimmer and body armor also became thick but also slimmer, making [Byakushiki] vaguely resemble the [Shirokishi]. Basically the [Byakushiki]'s has somehow enhanced its appearance on its own according to Tabane. This made everyone who saw gape in shock and awe, especially the six girls who will square off with the [Byakushiki].

"[Byakushiki] changed…"

Houki had a shocked look on her face as she glanced at the new appearance of Ichika's IS.

"Now that you said that, [Byakushiki] did change."

Ichika also noticed the changes on his IS and he doesn't remember Tabane ever mentioning to him that she plan to upgrade [Byakushiki]. So Ichika decided to ask Tabane herself by patching through the control room.

"Tabane-nee did you make upgrades for [Byakushiki]?"

Ichika's sounded a bit anxious to hear Tabane's answer.

[No I didn't. I promise I only made an overhaul and never an upgrade.]

Tabane's voice also was laced by curiosity.

"Then how…"

[It must be [Byakushiki] herself trying to match her pilot's power.]

Tabane spoke with a bit of teasing on her voice.

"…."

Ichika didn't know how to respond to that as he fell completely silent. But soon Chifuyu is the one who spoke in the communicator to Ichika making the boy snap out of his stupor.

[We'll discuss this later anyway let's focus on this test match.]

Chifuyu said in her serious tone but to Ichika her voice seemed softer than usual, especially when she asked him of his state of health.

[Ichika, are you up for this?]

Chifuyu's worried voice made Ichika crack a little smile and he then answered in a confident voice.

"I'll do my best, Orimura-sensei."

Hearing Ichika's response, Chifuyu's irritated attitude finally lifted up as she made a small smile. Maya and Tabane looked at Chifuyu and also smiled, but Tabane then clung to Chifuyu and later earned her a strong whack on the head.

(WHACK)

"I knew it! Chi-chan is in a bad when Ikkun is not around!"

Tabane openly teased Chifuyu who reacted by whacking the scientist headed repeatedly.

(WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK) (WHACK)

"UUUUUUUUUU! Chi-chan is a meanie!"

Tabane tearfully complained at Chifuyu who was glaring at her.

"Shut up!"

Chifuyu gripped Tabane's head with her iron claw but Tabane raged around and still threw teasing words at Chifuyu which earned Tabane more hitting. Maya who was watching in the sidelines looked at the two with a smile; Maya thought that she's looking at two children playing.

[OWWW! Chi-chan is a meanie!]

[I said shut up!]

[Just admit it Chi-chan! You were irritated because Ikkun wasn't her- OWWWW!]

[It seems I have to rip out your tongue to shut you up!]

[Ehhhhh! Miss Boobs help me!]

[Why am I dragged into this?]

[Stay out of this Miss Yamada or you'll get the same punishment she will.]

[Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii!]

[Miss Boobs!]

[That is not my name!]

Hearing the ruckus happening on the control room, Ichika could only smile wryly.

(Chifuyu-nee and Tabane-nee are still very close and also Tabane-nee seems to be okay with Yamada-sensei.)

Ichika then nodded as his thoughts.

"What's happening with Orimura-sensei? Why hasn't she given the go signal yet?"

Houki spoke with Ichika through the communicator.

"It seems that our sisters are catching up with each other."

Ichika words made Houki sigh in response.

"Are they close friends?"

Charlotte joined in the conversation.

"Yeah, Chifuyu-nee and Tabane-nee are close friends."

Ichika's voice somewhat had a laughter on it.

"The instructor really is an amazing woman."

Laura also joined in.

"You said it Laura."

Ichika happily agreed with Ichika.

After a few more minutes of "bonding" with each other, Chifuyu and Tabane finally settled down.

[Anyway, Orimura in regards to your test match today you will go against all the Personal IS pilots of the first year. Houki Shinonono, Cecilia Alcott, Huang Lingyin, Charlotte Dunois, Laura Bodewig and Kanzashi Sarashiki are your opponents. Your objective in this test match is to see if there is any damage in your IS and also to test its new abilities. The match ends if your energy level is emptied or you defeat your six opponents.]

Chifuyu spoke with her professional tone, but then Tabane interjected.

[Go Ikkun Chi-chan's is gonna cheer on you-OWWW!]

[Didn't I tell you to shut up!?]

[Ehhhh? But it is true Chi-chan had this worried loo-OWWWWW!]

The more Tabane teases Chifuyu the more hits she receives.

[Pilots prepare!]

Chifuyu recovered from her exasperation on Tabane's pranks.

The seven pilots in the arena quickly changed their carefree faces to their pokerfaces; the smiles earlier now vanished and were replaced by serious expressions.

(This is my chance to redeem myself and prove to Ichika of my strength.)

Houki steeled her resolve and summoned [Karaware] and [Amatsuki].

(I did badly in my performance in this last fights, this opportunity is perfect to redeem my image.)

Cecilia brandished her [Starlight MkIII] and turned on her ojou-sama mode.

(I won't lose this time, to stand by his side I can't repeat my recent failure.)

Rin tightened her grip on her [Souten Gagetsu].

(I'm sorry Ichika but I won't hold back this time, In order for me to stand by you.)

Charlotte's gentle expression turned serious as she summoned her [Vent] assault rifle and [Rain of Saturday] shotgun.

(For my pride as an IS pilot of Germany, as a student of instructor Orimura and as your husband I won't hold back.)

Laura reverted to her soldier self and summoned her hand sabers.

(I may be meek but…I will prove that I can fight and that I'm not a burden…)

Kanzashi summoned her halberd and adapted an earnest expression.

Seeing the girls serious on this fight, Ichika also swore to himself to fight his best. For his own pride's sake.

(Everyone, I won't hold back. I can't keep depending on all of you and I can't keep being weak all the time. For me protect those I cherish, I will become strong.)

Ichika flashed the girls his manly smile, which shook the girls' pokerfaces.

(What the…..)

Houki blushed at seeing his childhood friend's manly side.

(Ahhhh! Ichika-san why are you so handsome!)

Cecilia blushed and clumsily smiled.

(This idiot when did he became like this?)

Rin tried hard to contain her blush but failed miserably as her face turned into tomato red.

(Ichika you're so unfair…)

Charlotte blushed as she made a melting smile.

(Uhm! My wife really knows how to use her charms well.)

Laura praised her "wife" as she blushed.

(Formidable…..)

Kanzashi lowered her head to hide her blushing face.

Ichika noticed the girls' blushing red expressions; he thought that it was the weather that's making them blush like this so he again asked a question that made everyone drop in a comedic manner.

"Does everyone have fevers today; I guess we made a bad time to make this test match."

Ichika is really convinced of his own assumptions while the girls just dropped their heads in disappointment. But soon the girls took this opportunity to increase their closeness to Ichika, so they came up with a proposition, they didn't discuss this beforehand but the girls seemed to have developed a unity in their minds.

"A-Alright! Then I have a proposal for you Ichika, whoever beats you first in this match, will be your master for a day, meaning you will do everything the winner says!"

Houki screamed out this declaration, the other pilots also tensed up upon hearing the prize of this match while the girls in the stands complained as to their unfortunate exclusion in this opportunity to get the famous boy.

"Wait what?"

Ichika is at a loss as to why he suddenly became the prize.

At the control room Chifuyu nursed her growing headache, Tabane smiled at this development and Maya blushed.

"This kids; they don't know how to moderate themselves."

Chifuyu massaged her forehead.

"Could it be that Chi-chan doesn't want Ikkun to develop a relationship?"

Tabane again sneered at Chifuyu but it later earned her another whack on the head.

(WHACK)

"Ueeeh! Chi-chan you're so mean!"

Tabane tearfully protested at Chifuyu but the latter just gave her a cold look and a cold reply.

"Because you're too noisy."

Chifuyu dismissively said.

"Anyway, it is too early for him to develop a relationship. That boy is way too dense to understand a girl."

Chifuyu added these words later but she said this in a slightly embarrassed voice.

"…."

"…."

Tabane and Maya were silent for a while when they saw Chifuyu's rare reaction and as expected Tabane charged into the breach.

"Chi-chan has a brother-complex!"

This teasing didn't anymore go well with Chifuyu as she turned to the scientist and whacked her head as hard as she can.

(WHACK!)

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUU! I was just teasing you…"

Tabane is trying to lighten her situation by faking her cry.

"Well I don't like being teased."

Chifuyu cold and merciless response shut Tabane up. Maya then tugged at Chifuyu's sleeve reminding her that they are wasting time.

"Miss Orimura…"

Maya tugged at Chifuyu.

"Ah! You're right Miss Yamada. Start the countdown on the match!"

One of the operators nodded at Chifuyu and started the countdown.

[Countdown Starting]

Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi turned serious when they heard the countdown signal; their carefree expressions now vanished once more and are now replaced by serious faces.

[5]

The pilots assumed their battle stances.

[4]

Their weapons activate.

[3]

Their eyes sparked in anticipation.

[2]

Everything suddenly became silent.

[1]

Complete silence.

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEINGGGG]

The girls sudden sprang from their positions and closed in on Ichika from different directions.

(Right off the bat!)

Ichika flew up and just in time to evade the girls' aggressive attacks.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!"

Houki unleashed a rain of beams from her sword [Amatsuki].

"Kuh!"

Ichika flew away from the path of the beams but then he was assaulted by a rain of salvos from Laura.

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

"Kuh!"

Ichika again switched his course and flew upward but then he was forced to block Rin's overhead smash.

"We won't hold back Ichika!"

Rin screamed.

"Hey wait! This is just practice remember!"

Ichika tried to reason with his childhood friend but to no avail.

"It doesn't matter! We'll show you that we're strong!"

Rin kicked Ichika down.

(CLANG)

"GUH!"

Ichika managed to recover and landed on his feet before he crashed but felt numerous projectiles coming his way from above, he didn't spare any time looking up as he quickly sped away.

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

They were Kanzashi's missiles and they would've done a lot of damage if Ichika was any later on avoiding them.

(They really are serious!)

Ichika thought while was once again assaulted by Laura's salvos. But this time Cecilia and Charlotte suddenly appeared and rained a lot of bullets and beams at Ichika.

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

"What the! Your shots are really accurate!"

Ichika screamed at Charlotte and Cecilia but the two doesn't seem to be listening as they concentrated their minds on the prize, but if this keeps up their prize would end up as confetti. It is hard to keep the girls under control once they set their sights on something.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Houki then closed in with threw a flurry of slashes at Ichika.

"Hey Houki!"

Ichika tried to match Houki's slashes with only his bare hands; Ichika still hasn't drawn [Yukihira] because for some reason he can't. Ichika can't find the startup of [Yukihira].

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

Ichika had a hard time because Houki's slashing speed became even faster.

"Draw your sword Ichika!"

Houki challenged Ichika.

"I can't!"

Ichika didn't mean that he was underestimating them but Houki's interpretation of Ichika's words is likely that he really is underestimating them.

"Take this seriously!"

Houki activated her foot blades and threw a kick at Ichika.

"Ah hey! You could've killed me!"

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

Three shots from [Ryuhou] hit Ichika's back which sent him down.

"Guh!"

Ichika recovered and flew to the sides as he saw a rain of missiles from Kanzashi who then closed in with her halberd and engaging Ichika in a melee.

(CLASH)

Ichika blocked Kanzashi's swing with the energy claw.

"….."

Kanzashi then activated her particle cannon and aimed them at Ichika.

"Kuh!"

Ichika kicked away quickly and evaded Kanzashi's shots but then Charlotte and Laura came out of nowhere with their close combat weapons ready and engaged Ichika in a feverish exchange of blows.

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

Laura swung her right saber; Ichika blocked it with his energy claw, but then came Charlotte who also swung her [Bread Slicer] at Ichika. Ichika is now stuck between two powerful fighters.

"….."

"….."

Charlotte and Laura never uttered one sound; their faces really are serious as the pushed hard.

(ZZZISSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT)

Sparks come flying out as the friction between them and Ichika intensified.

(They are really serious!)

Ichika pushed the two away and made a hasty escape only to stopped by Cecilia's [Polarized Shooting].

(ZIWWW)

(ZIWWW)

(ZIWWW)

(ZIWWW)

(ZIWWW)

(ZIWWW)

Ichika started receiving hits since he is totally foreign to Cecilia's [Polarized Shooting].

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

"Guh!"

Ichika started losing a serious amount of energy.

[345]

[302]

[289]

[234]

Ichika started to feel the pressure, he just thought that this was just a test match not worth really to exert full effort, but as he saw the determination of the girls in fighting, Ichika now knew that it would be an insult to them if he doesn't take this seriously.

"I guess it is time to go serious, but I can't summon [Yukihira]!"

Ichika searched the interface but he can't find the startup of [Byakushiki]. Then Houki and Rin appeared in his left and right.

"Ichika!"

"Ichika!"

Houki and Rin swung their weapons in full force.

(CLANG)

Ichika blocked their attacks but was sent down because he totally forgot the force of their swings.

(BOOOOOOOOOM)

Ichika crashed on the ground but he promptly recovered and fought back by firing his particle cannon at Houki and Rin. But the two then retaliated with a storm of beams from their weapons.

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

Ichika activated [Reiraku Byakuya] shield to ward off the attacks and it worked well but his energy is badly drained.

[134]

(Not again, my strength is still not enough.)

Ichika started to feel frustrated. He thought that his strength finally increased when he defeated the [Archangel], but seeing his performance now he started to feel as if his victory was just a fluke, that it was just luck.

(I have to become strong, because I want to protect everyone….. I want to protect all who is precious to me.)

Ichika powerful mental declaration triggered something on [Byakushiki].

(FLASH)

The thrusters suddenly flared up and released a blue stream of energy, then [Yukihira] suddenly appeared in his hand and his armor started to give off a faint glow.

(What the?)

Ichika suddenly felt warm all around his body and then he heard his IS' voice.

(You're declaration is more powerful than before.)

[Byakushiki]'s voice rang on his mind.

(Byakushiki….)

Ichika was a bit surprised to hear her voice all of a sudden but he quickly changed his startled expression.

(I want power Byakushiki.)

(Why?)

(Because I want to protect those who are close to me, those that I cherish and those who I love.)

[Byakushiki] laughed in admiration and later revealed herself only to Ichika and embraced him from behind.

(Let us release our power my master.)

Ichika felt a surge within him; it was overflowing his senses with power. Ichika closed his eyes and [Byakushiki] started to glow.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEING)

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi stopped their advances and stared at the glowing [Byakushiki].

(What is this? I can feel a presence emanating from Ichika. It's so pure and calm.)

Houki couldn't explain the aura she is feeling.

Soon [Byakushiki]'s frame started to crackle and glowed even brighter.

(CRACKLE)

The bluish stream of light coming from [Byakushiki]'s thruster flared even stronger and a light that resembles the glow of [Reiraku Byakuya] started to cover its frame.

"Everyone…"

As Ichika spoke the light coming from [Byakushiki] suddenly vanished as if it was only an illusion. Ichika's voice seemed different now; each word that came out of his mouth carried a lot of power and determination. The girls couldn't help but feel awe when they heard Ichika.

"Everyone…. I want to protect all of you…but I can't do that if I'm this weak….so I will strive to become stronger so that I can protect all that is precious to me…."

Ichika slowly raised his head and revealed his face; the girls flinched when they saw his face. Not because of fear but because of the power of his expression. There was no other emotion present in his face just pure determination glowing in his eyes, his eyes that now glow like a cloudless sky.

""""""…""""""

The girls couldn't utter any sound, Ichika's declaration robbed them of their voices and also the power that now springs from Ichika instills awe into the girls.

"Allow me to show you my power…"

Ichika's voice carried no hesitation or doubt; it was like a voice a god that spoke to them. Ichika brandished [Yukihira] in front of the girls and then the metal sword transformed into a sword of light. [Yukihira Nigata] glowed like a star in Ichika's hands; the beam form of [Yukihira] now became even brighter and now took the shape of a katana's blade. The silhouette of the beam sword looked like snowflakes that scatter like real snow when Ichika swung [Yukihira].

"….."

No words came out of Ichika's mouth; a deafening silence blanketed the arena. Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi froze they couldn't make any move as their eyes became locked at Ichika. Chifuyu, Tabane and Maya also stood in shock at the stunning turn of events.

"Miss Orimura there appears to be a new system developing in [Byakushiki]'s OS!"

One of the personnels of the control broke the stupor of the three.

"What?"

Chifuyu hurried to that personnel's terminal and saw what she mean, a new system is being developed by the IS itself. Chifuyu stared in disbelief at what she is seeing, Maya also had a stunned look but Tabane just sighed knowingly.

"Don't be surprised Chi-chan, I did tell everyone before that [Byakushiki] is a very unique IS."

Tabane smiled at Chifuyu but the latter still had a muddled face. Chifuyu then looked back at the screen and focused on Ichika.

(Ichika…)

Chifuyu's face became serious but it carried a small amount of fear.

Back at the arena, Ichika and his opponents are still in a standoff. No one has yet has made a move. The girls just stared at Ichika and Ichika likewise.

(SILENCE)

(Ichika what has happened to you?)

Houki couldn't contain her fear as she looked directly at Ichika's glowing eyes; she feared what she couldn't understand. This powerful aura coming from Ichika was unlike what she felt before; it was pure, soothing and completely devoid of malice. It was like the essence of life flowing through her, but this feeling wasn't really foreign to Houki, as she vaguely remembered feeling this before, in the battle against the flaming IS, before she fell unconscious, Houki felt this same exact feeling.

(Is this really you Ichika?)

Houki looked at the others and saw that they as well are making the same expressions. But soon Houki shook her head and focused back on the matter at hand, their duel with Ichika.

"…"

Ichika remained motionless in the air; he just stared at the girls without any changes in his expression. But soon he closed his eyes and then….

(FLASH)

The girls froze in shock because in just a second they blinked, Ichika is already gone in their sights, even with the aid of the IS' hyper-sensor they could get a trace of Ichika. But then…..

(CLASH)

All of them were blown away by a strong shockwave from behind, the girls recovered and turned to the source of the force and saw Ichika.

"….!"

"….!"

"….!"

"….!"

"….!"

"….!"

The six didn't know how to react at first; they never encountered this type of speed before. But the girls had their pride damaged before, so they are now determined to regain their dignity and will not allow another smear on their honor especially in front of someone they adore.

"Ichika!"

Houki activated all her [Fold-Out Armor] and surged full speed at Ichika, Ichika also met Houki halfway and the two danced in a joust of blades.

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

Houki threw an overhead first but Ichika parried it, then Houki spun and aimed a slash at Ichika body but again Ichika deflected it and retaliated with a swarm of slashes.

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

Houki was able to parry some of the slashes but others managed to throw her off balance which gave Ichika an opening but Kanzashi quickly stepped in to help Houki by firing her missiles at Ichika.

"….."

But Ichika flew away so fast that the missile lost track of him and scattered all over the arena, Ichika was once again out of view but he then reappeared above Kanzashi.

"!"

Kanzashi had no chance to react but luckily Charlotte came and got in between her and Ichika and blocked [Yukihira].

(TRRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH)

The sparks from the friction between [Yukihira] and the [Bread Slicer] scattered like rain fall.

(Ichika…what happened to you?)

Charlotte could only say this in her mind, she just like Houki are as well curious and terrified of this state Ichika is in. His eyes is very different, Charlotte could find no words to explain it but one thing that she knew is that Ichika's gaze carried a powerful effect.

But Charlotte's train of thought was interrupted when Ichika overpowered her and swung [Yukihira] forcefully which sent Charlotter down.

"….."

Ichika followed Charlotte but a rain of beams came flooding to him from all directions. Cecilia and Rin rained their beams at Ichika, but the latter danced around the rain of light and closed in on them.

"…"

Ichika threw a spinning slash at Rin; Rin blocked the attack but was being overpowered by Ichika.

(What the!?)

Ichika swung his sword and Rin was knocked but she then recovered and fired her [Ryuhou] at Ichika.

"…."

Ichika deflected all of Rin's shots and surged towards her but Laura got in between and activated her [AIC] to stop Ichika.

(EIIIIIIIIIING)

Ichika froze in place but only for a mere moment as [Byakushiki] started releasing a glow that resembles [Reiraku Byakuya] and slowly weakened the [AIC] before finally breaking it.

"!"

Laura is shocked, Ichika's IS broke through her [AIC] through sheer force but she didn't remain in a daze, Laura activated her hand sabers and engaged Ichika in a one-on-one duel.

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

Laura's thrust are being matched by Ichika's slashes, Laura locked [Yukihira] with both her sabers and aimed her rail cannon at Ichika but the boy kicked her, interrupting her attack.

"ICHIKA!"

Houki then rushed in and engaged Ichika, Laura also joined.

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

Ichika was handling both Houki and Laura's attacks. Houki and Ichika threw lightning speed slashes at each other, Ichika then knocked Houki away just in time to block Laura's thrust. Ichika spun horizontally and threw an overhead slashes at Laura; though Laura managed to block she was still knocked away by the attack's power. Houki surged in again and she and Ichika locked each other in a slash fest.

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

Houki rained beams at Ichika while simultaneously using [Karaware] and [Amatsuki], Ichika flew side to side as he evaded the beams and closed in on Houki.

(CLANG)

Ichika threw a thrust but Houki blocked it with both her swords but Ichika pushed her off when he placed more force on his attack.

"Guh!"

Houki barely had any time to recover as Ichika closed in but….

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

Charlotte came in to aid Houki as she fired her shotgun rounds at Ichika. Ichika disengaged and flew away but Kanzashi and Rin closed in and kept him in one spot as Cecilia rained her beams at Ichika.

(BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM)

Ichika took some hits from Cecilia, he spun and knocked away Kanzashi and Rin and went after Cecilia.

(ZIWWW)

(ZIWWW)

(ZIWWW)

(ZIWWW)

(ZIWWW)

(ZIWWW)

Cecilia tried to shake him off by flying in erratic motions while firing her [Polarized Shooting] at Ichika.

"….."

Ichika used [Double Ignition Boost] and flew past the rain of beams and engaged Cecilia in a melee.

"!"

Luckily for Cecilia, Laura stepped in and blocked Ichika's attack.

(CLANG)

Laura then sneaked a knee at Ichika but Ichika blocked with his own knee.

(His reaction is getting faster and faster!)

Laura was lost in thought and Ichika didn't let this pass as he punched Laura knocking her away.

"AHHHH!"

Houki smashed both her swords at Ichika but it was blocked when by [Yukihira].

(TRSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH)

Both of the swords grinded and threw off sparks, Houki activated her [Fold-Out Armor] completely while Ichika flared his thrusters. The two locked themselves in a struggle of strength.

(CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

Ichika knocked Houki away by breaking off the stalemate. Houki surged towards Ichika and the two once again threw their attacks feverishly.

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLING)

Houki spun on top of Ichika and performed a downward slash but Ichika blocked it, Houki then swung her other sword but Ichika caught it.

(CLASH)

Ichika broke off their standoff, Charlotte and Laura then came in. Soon Rin arrived, followed by Cecilia and Kanzashi. Ichika's six opponents now surrounded him but he showed no anxiousness or fear. His eyes remained emotionless.

(SILENCE)

As the clashes stop, silence took over but the tension never went down, it was still high. After a bried respite the seven pilots sprang to life and engaged each other.

(Scene Change)

Natasha Fairs who came here to tour the arena witnessed the battle between Ichika and the personal IS users. Natasha was glued to her spot like the rest of the students in the stands. She never saw Ichika fight like this and more so she noticed a change in [Byakushiki]'s form.

(Ichika is this your true potential?)

Natasha marveled at the clash.

(Scene Change)

Tatenashi who heard what is happening in the arena from her classmate immediately ran there and saw for herself and she wasn't disappointed.

(Ichika-kun….)

Tatenashi looked at the battle, Ichika was by himself against with his six personal IS users of the first year. But oddly enough he wasn't being pushed into the corner but he was at par with all of them, not falling behind but fighting back in equal.

(Ichika-kun's power is increasing…..)

Tatenashi looked at Ichika's gallant figure; she then clutched her chest as she developed a faint blush.

(Scene Change)

"[Byakushiki]'s speed has increased by 20% and the energy problems of [Byakushiki] seemed to be improving."

Tabane smiled at she looked at Ichika breath-taking performance, while Chifuyu and Maya were plain shocked at this.

"…."

"…."

[Byakushiki] flies through the air like a ball of light and it was matching [Akatsubaki] in terms of speed even with its [Fold-Out Armor] all deployed. [Byakushiki]'s thrusters now gave off a hazy azure release every time it speeds up.

"Tabane, you knew about this didn't you?"

Chifuyu accusing words were taken in by Tabane with a smile.

"What are you saying Chi-chan? I may be their creator but my control over them is fairly low."

Tabane slightly became serious before reverting back to her happy self.

"….."

Chifuyu just gave up trying to get anything from Tabane right now but Tabane then added a casual remark that placed everyone on edge.

"Besides Chi-chan we still haven't seen [Byakushiki]'s release."

Tabane smiled but everyone who heard her widened their eyes in shock.

(Scene Change)

Ichika and Houki engaged in a joust.

(CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLASH) (CLANG)

Every slash that Houki throws is being match by Ichika.

"GUH!"

Houki thrust both her swords at Ichika but he blocked them with his sword and then knocked Houki away by swinging [Yukihira] forcefully. Charlotte then came while firing her desert foxes at Ichika, Ichika flew away and surged towards Charlotte and then aimed a slash at her.

(ZOOOOOON)

Charlotte used [Ignition Boost] and swooped down just in time and then she summoned her [Grey Scale] and rushed towards Ichika.

"….."

Ichika swooped down at Charlotte and used [Double Ignition Boost].

(ZIWWWW) (ZIWWWW) (ZIWWWW) (ZIWWWW)

Cecilia fired relentless at Ichika attempting to throw her off balance and Charlotte used this to her advantage and aimed her [Grey Scale] right at Ichika. But before Charlotte could activate her most powerful weapon Ichika suddenly appeared beside her and caught her hand left.

"….."

Ichika then flung Charlotte to the ground.

(BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM)

Laura rained her salvos at him from the ground.

"…."

Ichika flew down sharply towards Laura but Rin and Kanzashi appeared to stop him.

"Not yet!"

Rin stopped Ichika. Kanzashi then circled around him and released her missiles. Ichika felt the attack and kicked Rin down and proceeded to slash the missile coming his way.

(BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM)

Ichika shot down 20+ missiles and then he rushed towards Kanzashi.

"Not so fast Ichika-san!"

Cecilia's [BITS] circled Ichika and rained on him a ton of beams.

"…."

Ichika swung his sword in all directions as he deflected every single shot Cecilia throws at him.

"What!"

Cecilia is dumfounded by this feat, Ichika then aimed at her his particle cannon.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEING)

A wide azure blast shot out from Ichika nearly hitting Cecilia luckily she managed to steer clear before the wide beam hit her.

"EKKK!"

Cecilia managed to escape the attack but not Ichika's speeding kick.

(CLANG)

Cecilia was sent down as Ichika's kick impacted her.

(ZOWWWWW)

Houki suddenly appeared above Ichika and aimed her foot blades at Ichika but Ichika caught it with his hands.

(CLANG)

"!"

Houki is utterly shocked at Ichika fast reflexes and Ichika was about to swing his sword at Houki but Kanzashi came speeding from below and stopped Ichika with her halberd.

(CLANG)

Ichika blocked the strike with [Yukihira], Houki then released herself by back flipping and surged back towards Ichika.

"AHHHH!"

Houki swung both her swords but Ichika fend it off with his beam claw.

(CRACKLE)

This standoff produce a lot of energy as the three IS' square off.

"Guh!"

Houki pushed harder.

"Uhm!"

Kanzashi also pushed on.

"….."

Ichika closed his eyes, Kanzashi and Houki then felt something surge out of Ichika. A powerful but calm aura started to rent the air. Then a robotic female voice was heard.

[New IS Evolution Ability completed: Activate [Hakuren]]

[Byakushiki] released a lot of energy; Houki and Kanzashi were blown away by the sudden burst of power.

"What….."

Houki stared in astonishment as her eyes saw what she found hard to believe.

The [Byakushiki] gave off a brighter azure glow as it became surrounded with dense energy waves, similar to when the [Silverio Gospel] transformed into its second shift. Then…

(FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

The light was blown away by a sudden force that rippled outward from Ichika. Once again, [Byakushiki] made another dramatic transformation. At first there were eight rays of light coming from [Byakushiki]'s thrusters, the lights slowly condensed into eight energy feathers that shone brightly.

Everyone who saw fell into shock, even Tabane.

"[Reiraku Byakuya]"

Ichika mumbled, then the flaming glow of his [One-Off Ability] covered his frame and the eight energy feathers on his back lengthened. [Yukihira Nigata] also became longer and gave off an even more powerful glow and Ichika himself glowed along with his IS, especially his eyes as they completely became azure.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

A strong wave of energy rippled out from Ichika, like a twister was blowing at full force. Soon a large pillar of light erupted from the arena and shot up to the skies. This awe-inspiring display of power froze everyone but it was cut short when [Byakushiki]'s glow started to faint.

[Pilot in a dangerous body state. Deactivating IS functions to ensure pilot's health.]

A robotic female voice sudden stated these words in the control room, Chifuyu, Tabane and Maya widened their eyes in shock.

"Tabane! What is the meaning of this?"

Chifuyu quickly turned to Tabane. Tabane however calmly answered Chifuyu.

"Don't worry Chi-chan; [Byakushiki] is only looking after Ikkun. She deactivated herself to prevent the excessive pressure of this new ability from crushing Ikkun's body."

Chifuyu sighed but quickly turned to the screen showing her little brother.

In the stands, Natasha looked in amazement at Ichika's blossoming power. The new form of his [Byakushiki] almost resembled the [Gospel] now, especially with those wings of light shining on his back.

(Ichika…)

Tatenashi who also saw this transformation of [Byakushiki] gaped in shock as did all the others who saw it.

(Ichika-kun's power…..it is so…pure…..)

Tatenashi blushed as she marveled at the shining white knight above.

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi stared in shock at this enigma unfolding in front of them.

"Houki what is happening to Ichika?"

Laura sudden flew to Houki and asked her.

"I don't know…."

Houki looked at the glowing [Byakushiki] but she soon noticed that it started to glow faint, [Byakushiki] started to hover down slowly to the ground until it gently landed on the arena soil.

"ICHIKA!"

Houki swooped down immediately, the other girls followed.

Soon after it landed, [Byakushiki] stopped glowing and deactivated and Ichika collapsed on the ground.

"ICHIKA!"

Houki and the others deactivated her IS and went to Ichika who is now unconscious.

"Is he okay?"

Kanzashi worriedly looked at the unconscious Ichika.

"Call the medics!"

Laura screamed.

"Hello Miss Orimura, Ichika is unconscious we need immediate medical assistance."

Charlotte activated her IS communicator and anxiously requested medical assistance.

[Hang tight they're on the way.]

"KANZASHI-CHAN!"

Tatenashi came running towards the girls; she also had a worried look on her face.

"How is he?"

Tatenashi lifted up Ichika's head and placed it on her lap.

"He just unconscious but we can't be too sure. So it would be best if we have him thoroughly checked."

Cecilia spoke in a very worried voice.

Soon the medics arrived and took Ichika to the hospital.

3 hours later.

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi stood outside the hospital room where Ichika is being treated. All of them had very worried faces. Also Chifuyu, Tabane, Maya and Natasha came later and they were also very worried.

"Miss Orimura."

Houki turned to Chifuyu with a very worried look on her face.

"How is he?"

Chifuyu's voice was still serious but it had a hint of worry.

"The doctors haven't told us anything yet."

Houki spoke in a concerned voice as she lowered her head. Tabane then came to Houki and smiled at her.

"Don't worry Houki-chan, [Byakushiki] deactivated because Ikkun is sustaining damage because that new ability. Ikkun just fainted so there is no need to worry."

Tabane assured Houki but the latter still isn't convinced as she still had a very worried look on her face.

(ZISSHHHHHHHHHHH)

The hospital room now opened and the female doctor came out.

"Well we found that there has been a very serious strain on his muscles and some of his wounds reopened, we patched them up already. The only thing he needs is rest."

The female doctor told the worried women outside Ichika's room.

"May we see him?"

Houki asked with teary eyes at the doctor, almost pleading. Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi also did the same; the doctor succumbed and allowed them because Ichika is already awake. The girls then hurriedly ran inside the room.

"Hey! Those brats are troublesome."

Chifuyu followed the girls, Tabane, Maya, Natasha followed Chifuyu.

"Ichika!"

Houki hurriedly went to Ichika's side and barraged him with questions. Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi also did the same.

"Oi! you brats!"

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi received hits on their heads courtesy from Chifuyu.

"Calm yourselves down."

Chifuyu's scary eyes caused the girls to nearly cave in fear.

"Everyone…"

Ichika looked at them with a slightly sad expression.

The girls knew right away why, Ichika thought he failed again because he didn't win. He felt that his power isn't enough, that he is still weak. Ichika then looked down in a dejected manner.

"Don't make that face."

Chifuyu was the first one to react as she touched Ichika's cheek and slowly raised his head.

"The power you showed earlier is already impressive, to the point where it already becomes scary."

Chifuyu totally acted out of character as she smiled at Ichika, the women who saw Chifuyu's odd behavior gaped at the rare event. Ichika then lost his sad face and quickly smiled in response.

(Miss Orimura really is the greatest enemy.)

Houki whimpered as she saw the control Chifuyu has on Ichika.

(The bar is set to high!)

Cecilia grabbed her skirt as she bit her lips in frustration.

(How can I compete with her? She like a perfect goddess!)

Rin complained in her mind.

(UUUUUUUUUU! Ichika is playing favorites again!)

Charlotte silently complained on Ichika.

(The instructor as my enemy…NO! But…..she might take away my bride…..)

Laura's mind went into overload at trying to figure out her path of action.

(Miss Orimura…how can this be, why is the wall so high!)

Kanzashi became anxious at this appearance of a strong opponent.

(Miss Orimura and Ichika really has a good relationship.)

Unlike the girls, Tatenashi looked into this more rationally rather than thinking recklessly.

(First time I've seen Miss Orimura interact with her brother this way.)

Maya blushed a little at the sweetness of the siblings.

(Hehehehehehe! Chi-chan's at it again!)

Tabane contained a snicker.

(So the siblings are really this close.)

Natasha smiled at the two.

Chifuyu and Ichika noticed that they are now becoming the focus of attention of all the girls so they straightened up.

"Anyway Ichika we might have to look at your IS and find that system again so we can determine if it is hostile to your health or not."

Chifuyu reverted back to her teacher mode but Tabane decided to join in too.

"Yeah! Chi-chan's right! Ikkun is more handsome when he smiles."

Tabane draped herself on Ichika again which caused the girls to tense up.

(BOING)

Ichika is once again reminded of Tabane's dangerous charm.

"T-Tabane-nee!"

Ichika blushed red at Tabane's very close proximity to him. Soon the expected result came the girls raged around and feverishly complained about Tabane's excessive cheering up for Ichika. But they got quickly silenced by Chifuyu.

"Everyone…I'm sorry…. I always make everyone worry….but I promise that I will strive to become stronger so that I can protect all of you."

Ichika suddenly spoke in a determined tone. The girls looked at him curiously for a second but they later smiled at him.

"Don't worry about that Ichika; you're becoming plenty strong already."

Chifuyu smiled at her little brother, the others also beamed him the same smiles. Ichika then gave the girls again his very powerful manly smile.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Chifuyu, Tabane, Maya, Natasha, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi blushed at the face of Ichika's confident smile.

All the girls had the same thought, "WHAT IS IT WITH THIS GUY'S SMILE!"

(Scene Change)

Tabane took Chifuyu into a secluded part of the IS academy right after they checked up on Ichika. They stood on a Cliffside overlooking the sea.

"Why did you bring me here Tabane?"

Chifuyu was a bit tense when she asked the question, but Tabane just smiled at Chifuyu in response.

"Someone wants to talk to you Chi-chan."

Tabane behind, Chifuyu also turned backed and saw a black IS right behind them, it was the same IS that attacked the academy just recently, [Kurokagi].

"You and Ku-chan met right?"

Tabane smiled while looking at both Chifuyu and Ku-chan.

"Yeah we did."

Chifuyu answered.

"But Ku-chan is not the one who will talk to you."

Chifuyu raised her eye brow at what Tabane said then a beautiful woman stepped out from behind the IS. Chifuyu widened her eyes as she saw her, her aunt, Orimura Shiori.

"It's been a while Chifuyu."


	26. Chapter 26: Starting the Storm

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter guys! Not really doing anything much since I'm still in a quagmire of project and work. But still made this wrote this chapter, I'm in the process of pumping up the ecchiness in the later chapters after this arc, but still this chapter still has some ecchi scenes. Anyway I'm currently looking for new inspiration since I just ran out. Also I'm very thankful for the support guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, It belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 26:

"Shiori!"

Chifuyu was shocked, I mean really shocked. She thought all this time that Shiori Orimura, her aunt is still in the family. But now she came here not wearing the regalia of their clan.

"It has been a long time since I last saw you. It seems that you and Ichika are doing quite well."

Shiori smiled at Chifuyu who is still surprised at her sudden appearance.

"Why you here?"

Chifuyu released her aura; her violent white aura rent the air. Tabane and Ku-chan winced at Chifuyu's furious but Shiori calmly stood in front of Chifuyu as she totally ignored the killing intent Chifuyu was releasing.

"I can understand why you behave that way in front of me. After all, I also was a prominent piece in that tragedy."

Shiori made a sad smile as her face looked down. Chifuyu gradually toned down her growing anger and finally calmed down minutes later.

"You don't have to be that angry at Shi-chan; she's still your aunt after all."

Tabane slightly scolded Chifuyu, but then the latter turned to her with a sharp look on her face.

"You had the gall to hide this from me Tabane."

Chifuyu's voice slowly became a growl as her aura started to erupt on her figure once more.

"I'm sorry for not telling you Chi-chan."

Tabane is not acting childishly now, her face now became serious.

"And what reason do you have for not telling me?"

Chifuyu's voice sharpened as she glared at Tabane. But Shiori was the one who answered her question.

"I requested Tabane not to tell you about our collaboration since I knew you still hated me."

Chifuyu narrowed her eyes at her aunt but then sighed as she shelved her anger.

"What is your reason for coming here?"

Chifuyu looked less angry now as she asked her aunt.

"I'm here to confirm my premonition."

Chifuyu became anxious for a second; she had an idea what Shiori is going to ask.

"Did your mother visit here?"

Chifuyu's face twisted in anger, this is the only answered Shiori need.

"But since Ichika is still here, she only paid a visit then and not to actually take him."

Chifuyu's angry face worsened as she remembered her defeat, her crushing defeat against her own mother. Tabane upon hearing the conversation between Chifuyu and Shiori now became very curious and had a ton of questions she was dying to ask but she held herself back since the atmosphere between the two is really tense.

"Also, what do you plan to do now that he has unlocked a piece of his true self?"

Shiori asked the next question she had; Chifuyu's face became even more depressed. Again her expression already made clear her thoughts.

"You mean Ikkun also possesses the same power as all of you?"

Tabane could hold her curiosity anymore and blurted out her question. Chifuyu made no signs of answering her, Shiori hesitated for a while but she later answered Tabane.

"Yes, but the dual nature of his power poses a peril to his state of mind."

Tabane wanted to ask more but when she sneaked a look at Chifuyu, her friend had a very devastated look on her face. So Tabane stop her questioning and settled herself.

"Chifuyu do you plan to prevent him from finding out his past?"

Shiori asked her depressed niece but Chifuyu just kept quiet.

"No matter how hard you try he is bound to remember, so it would be-"

"STOP IT!"

Chifuyu interrupted her aunt, soon the strong-hearted Chifuyu started to sob and Tabane and Shiori saw tears rolling down their cheeks, which caused the two to feel shock.

"You want him to remember, you want him to remember the sorrow and pain he has finally forgotten. You want him to relive the suffering he felt when the family he loved so much destroyed itself, you want him remember all that pain and heartbreak he finally forgot?"

Chifuyu's voice started to shake as she barely held her emotions back now. Shiori lowered her head, her guilt overcame her. Tabane is also shocked to see Chifuyu her strong-hearted friend show such unrestrained emotion.

"Did you see his face when he witnessed it himself? Did you see how much pain he felt when saw his own family turn into monsters?"

Soon Chifuyu's aura danced violent around her figure as her emotions poured out.

"….I'm sorry, I had no right to say that….."

Shiori showed a shattered look on her face.

"I'm with nee-san."

Shiori, Tabane and Chifuyu turned and saw Madoka standing behind them.

"I don't know nor I care about what our family did to cause such pain to my brother but I will be really troubled if he lost his purity."

Madoka also said in a stern tone.

Shiori looked at Madoka with surprise on her eyes.

"Why are you here Madoka?"

Shiori nearly hung her mouth open.

"I was defeated by my onii-chan so I'm currently staying here in the academy. And if you're asking why I didn't go back to the family, I found Ichika's company more comfortable than theirs, so I stayed here and like nee-san I'm quite fond of him now."

Madoka said straightforwardly.

Shiori soon realized Chifuyu's aims and she admitted her erroneous statement.

"I'm sorry. You're right Chifuyu."

Shiori said in guilty voice.

"Of all of us, you were the only one who really wanted the best for him, while all of us tried to push him towards a path that would destroy him."

Shiori also had tears in her eyes now as she admitted her mistakes.

"I'm sorry."

After a while of silence, Chifuyu turned around and left the scene. But her aunt extended one last question to her.

"Will you continue to protect him?"

Chifuyu stopped for a while and briefly turned to her aunt.

"I will lay down my life to protect him; I will do it without any hesitation. He gave me a new purpose in living and freed me from my darkness, laying down my life for him is the least I could do to repay him."

Chifuyu lost her depressed face and it was replaced by a brief but honest smile. Shiori also smiled at her niece's response.

"It's alright then."

After Shiori's response, Chifuyu walked back to the academy as she reverted back to her usual demeanor, the aunt and her niece once again parted ways.

Now only Shiori, Tabane and Madoka are left at the scene.

"Madoka-chan, so you're here too?"

Tabane directed a happy question at Madoka who took it rather poorly but looking away and answering by mumbling.

"Yeah."

"How long have you been here?"

Shiori asked her youngest niece.

"No more than a month. It's not boring here since Ichika is here."

Madoka smiled a little when she recalled her brother.

"So you fell for him too?"

Shiori's question made Madoka blush and later proceeded to deny the statement.

"W-What are you talking about!? Well…..I have to admit that I'm quite fond of him now but…..saying that is taking it too far!"

Madoka's reason doesn't seem to convince the two, since her face is blushing red and her stammers on her words.

"So Madocchi is like Chi-chan too! You both really care for Ikkun."

Tabane smiled at the embarrassed Madoka caused the latter to look away even more.

"I guess you could say that, but nee-san is the only one that truly cares for him."

Madoka looked melancholy for a second before reverting back to her usual look. Tabane and Shiori knew this to be true and just smiled.

"Compared to all the family members of the Orimura clan, Chifuyu was the only one who really wanted the best for him therefore she is probably the one who truly loved him."

Shiori looked down again but Tabane patted her back and smiled at her.

"I guess we better go now Shi-chan, we got what we came for and probably it would be best if we went back before any of the troublesome governments found out about our visits here."

Shiori nodded at Tabane and made their way towards Ku-chan who has her IS, [Kurokagi] deployed.

"We'll be going now so what will you do Madocchi?"

Tabane asked Madoka.

"I'm going back to academy as well; after all I live here now."

"You don't plan on going back to the family?"

Shiori turned back to Madoka as well.

"No, I already said that I will side with nee-san in protecting Ichika against the family. Besides I'm not really that attached to the family in the first place."

Madoka spoke in a serious tone.

"I will have fewer worries then."

Shiori made a comforting smile.

Ku-chan carried Shiori and Tabane whistled and her carrot rocket came to pick her up. Madoka watched the three leave until they were out of sight.

"(Sigh), a storm is brewing again. I guess I better enjoy what little time of peace that's left and tease Ichika."

Madoka turned around and skipped her way back to the academy.

(Scene Change)

Chifuyu walked back to the academy after her reunion with her aunt. It was dark already, she didn't notice the time because of the serious conversation she had with her aunt. Chifuyu is currently headed to the academy hospital; she wanted to see if Ichika is finally okay now.

(I did not expect myself to show that much emotions, I guess my control over myself is still loose.)

Chifuyu reflected on her actions earlier. Right now she already got over her emotional outburst and managed to erase the traces of her expressive act earlier. But she is still disappointed that he got shaken so easily, but then again the topic of their family especially "that" incident is a matter that always triggers her passive emotions every time it is brought up.

(I'm still lacking control; I need to train myself to rein my emotions more effectively.)

Soon she finally arrived on her brother's room; she entered and saw Ichika snoozing peacefully on the bed. Chifuyu sat on the chair right next to Ichika's bed and proceeded to observe her brother's sleeping face.

(Sleeping like a little kid, you never change Ichika.)

Chifuyu smiled as she caressed her brother's cheek, tracing the facial features of her beloved little brother.

"Uuu…"

Ichika woke up; he slowly opened his eyes when he felt a warm touch tracing his cheek.

"Chifuyu-nee…..where is Tabane-nee?"

Ichika asked the whereabouts of the jolly scientist whom he still had a lot of questions ask.

"She left already."

Chifuyu fixed some of his stray hairs messed on his face.

Ichika slowly stood up and faced his sister.

"You shouldn't be getting up."

Chifuyu gave Ichika a small smile.

"It's alright I'm already well enough, in fact I'm ready to go to class tomorrow."

Ichika tried his best to act as if he's okay but he failed when his sister saw through his façade and flicked his forehead.

"Ow."

"Fool, do you think you can trick me with your fake smile."

Ichika just sighed and surrendered to his sister's insight.

"But I have missed a lot of classes already; I'll be dead if I don't catch up with the lessons."

Chifuyu proceeded to flick her brother's forehead again.

"Get your act together; do you think that your grades are more important than your own well-being?"

Chifuyu's slightly serious scolding made Ichika winced a little.

"But…I…just don't want to disappoint you…."

Ichika lowered his head but Chifuyu ruffled his head affectionately and smiled at him.

"You showed quite a performance today, even though you overdid it quite a bit, you still impressed me heck you even gave me a little scare."

Chifuyu playful smile caused Ichika to stare at his sister in a mystified manner, wondering what his sister ate for her to act like this.

"About earlier Chifuyu-nee….sorry about worrying you…and also I've made the others worry as well."

Chifuyu just ruffled her little brother's hair even more to cheer him up.

"Don't worry about that, I've already gotten used to worrying about you."

Chifuyu's words made Ichika happy and in the same time disappointed of himself, his aim to become strong and to become the one who will protect his sister is still a far horizon which he still has to reach.

"Now what are thinking about now, could it be women?"

Chifuyu's teasing personality surfaced once again as she smiled mischievously at her little brother. Ichika blushed furiously and tried to deny his sister's words but found himself in a helpless state.

"Don't say things like that Chifuyu-nee! I'm not thinking about those things at all!"

Ichika tried his best to build up some defenses only to be smashed by his sister's teasing.

"Oh really I've been hearing rumors about you doing some things with Natasha since you two are sharing a room."

Chifuyu sneered at Ichika causing the boy to blush even more.

"Those are just rumo-"

Ichika turned away and blush even more. Chifuyu lost her smile and was replaced by a frown.

(Don't tell me those rumors are true?)

Chifuyu thought as she suddenly became angry, though she doesn't know why.

"Ichika…"

Chifuyu's voice started sounding ominous; Ichika felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Chifuyu-nee, it's not like that. I'm not doing things like that at all."

Ichika's statements aren't helping him since his expression is very shaken.

"Tell me the truth; are you really doing those things to Natasha?"

Chifuyu leered at Ichika even more, the poor boy winced in fear what his sister might do to him once he chooses his words poorly. The boy gulped and tried to think of a statement that would placate his sister's suspicions.

"….."

But no words came out of his mouth as he only spouted out ambiguous sounds.

"I have misjudged you Ichika; I didn't think I raised you to be a skirt chaser in the first place."

Chifuyu started to scold Ichika. The boy could only lower his head in admittance to his said "crimes", the rumors did contain some form of truth on them but they were totally blown out of of this rumors said that Ichika is creeping Natasha when she asleep, other rumors say the Ichika and Natasha take a bath together every night, others are even more far out like Ichika has already broken Natasha and is training her every night. Good thing, this were only rumors and also that Natasha didn't hear about them yet or else she would be really either embarrassed to death or furious beyond control.

"….."

"….."

The two siblings became silent for a while before Chifuyu broke the silence with her sudden question about his adventure on Tabane's base.

"So what did you do while you were at Tabane's base?"

Chifuyu wanted to lift up the heavy atmosphere between her and Ichika.

"Well…. I did endure some of Tabane-nee's teasing and I met her subordinate named Chloe Chronicle. Funny thing though I thought she really looked a lot like Laura."

Ichika's words made Chifuyu raised her eyebrows a little. Ichika didn't know that Chloe and Laura are more related than just nearly matching appearance. But Chifuyu omitted telling him about this and just kept a lid on it, as least for now.

"But overall it was fun since I finally had [Byakushiki] back and Tabane-nee's teasing maybe over the top sometimes but it's really fun."

Ichika then smiled when he thought about his experiences at Tabane's base.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Tabane-nee also had another colleague, her name is Shiori."

Chifuyu widened her eyes when Ichika mentioned the name of her aunt, but based on his reaction he hasn't realized it yet which made Chifuyu sigh in relief.

"Did you meet her?"

Chifuyu asked while her face turned a bit serious.

"Yeah, she was really beautiful and very kind too. Strangest thing though ever since I first saw her, my sense of familiarity to her never wavered, as if I knew her well."

Ichika's words caused Chifuyu to nearly release her aura; luckily she was able to suppress it before it spiraled out of her.

"That is strange, did you….experience any recurring memories during your stay there?"

Chifuyu didn't voice out her question directly and beat around the bush.

"Huh? Well no, I didn't experience any motion sickness or flu when I came there."

Ichika's misinterpretation of Chifuyu's question caused a sigh of relief to escape Chifuyu's mouth.

"Well that's okay then."

Chifuyu looked haggard all of a sudden which caused Ichika to ask about her health.

"Chifuyu-nee, are you overworking yourself again?"

Ichika made a worried face as he asked his sister. Chifuyu softened when she saw her brother's concerned face.

"Don't worry, I'm fine, your nee-san is no ordinary woman."

Chifuyu had a little pride at her declaration.

"That's right Chifuyu-nee after all is the Brunhilde, the strongest woman on earth."

Ichika smiled happily when he said those praise. Chifuyublushed a little when she faced her brother's unrestrained praise.

"You're blowing it out of proportion."

Chifuyu pinched Ichika's left cheek and playfully smiled at him.

"I'm not lying…."

Ichika tried to stand by his words. Chifuyu soon released her brother's cheek and crossed her arms.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

Chifuyu smiled at her brother, Ichika also beamed at his sister. The two once again made a moment to themselves.

"Maybe I'll go back to my room now."

Ichika sudden spoke as he got up from the bed.

"Don't push yourself too hard, it would be best if you stayed here."

Chifuyu tried to convince her brother to stay here but Ichika insisted.

"Its fine, the nurse already said that I'm ready to be discharged today if I want to."

Ichika gave her sister a smile to assure her, Chifuyu didn't look all that convinced but later accepted her brother's insistence.

"Fine, I'll take you to your room then. You had your dinner right?"

"I'll have it in my room, Natasha-san cooks every night and I've grown to like her cooking."

Ichika meant no harm in his words but when Chifuyu heard that she unconsciously became angry. Her quickly clenched into a fist and her eyes twitched a little.

"Oh so you like her cooking then?"

"Yes…"

Ichika sneaked a peak at his sister's face and saw the minute changes of anger flashing on her beautiful visage.

"Chifuyu-nee are you angry?"

"Don't get the wrong idea; I'm in nowhere near angry."

Chifuyu managed to trick Ichika but the twitching of her eyes said something else.

The two walk towards the first years dorms, the siblings really had a warm welcome from the students of the dorms. They asked a lot of question about what happened to Ichika when he was kidnap by a strangely dressed woman (Tabane); soon they also asked him if Tabane did something perverted to him. Ichika blushed at those questions, while Chifuyu shooed those students away with her signature death glares.

"Those brats really idolize you Ichika."

Chifuyu's voice contained a slight amount of sarcasm.

"Chifuyu-nee I'm not really sure what you are on about."

Ichika's innocent words caused Chifuyu to make a wryly look.

"So you don't really know huh?"

Chifuyu looked at her brother with a confused look.

"I haven't seen Houki or the others."

Ichika looked around.

"Don't worry about them; all six of them went to train. They probably took it hard when you nearly matched them in battle."

Ichika looked a little guilty and also a little proud of his performance.

Soon the two arrived at Ichika's room.

"Well I guess this is it. Rest up Ichika and if you're late tomorrow you're doing ten laps around the school."

Chifuyu smiled at Ichika and Ichika also smiled back at his sister.

"Hai! Chifuyu-nee or Orimura-sensei."

Ichika smiled back at his sister as he opened his door and what greeted him was Natasha buck naked fresh from a bath.

"…"

Ichika blushed beet red. He eyes ogled over Natasha's naked body once more, the sumptuous curves of Natasha bare body which were accentuated by the glistening water droplets rolling down her body.

"…"

Natasha also blushed as she was once again seen by Ichika stark naked.

"…"

Chifuyu also froze at this very embarrassing situation.

"N-Natasha-san…."

Ichika had a healthy nosebleed dripping from his nose.

"Ichika-san….."

Natasha also became beet red at her second traumatizing memory.

"…."

Chifuyu froze on her spot as she stared at how Ichika and Natasha stared at each other. Chifuyu snapped out of her stupor and growled at Ichika who is still bleeding through his nose.

"I-CHI-KA…"

Chifuyu's ominous voice caused Ichika to turn to his sister and see death right in the face.

"Chifuyu-nee….."

(WHACK!)

The situation now is Ichika sitting on his bed while nursing the hit he received from his sister, Natasha sitting at her bed, now dressed with a skimpy white shirt and black shorts which still reveals quite amount of her luscious skin and Chifuyu glaring at her little brother.

"Natasha-san I'm sorry, for my…mistake earlier."

Ichika lowered his head as he apologized to the embarrassed Natasha.

"It's okay, this will be the second time you saw me without clothes."

Natasha smiled at Ichika with a cute blushed gracing her embarrassed face.

"That's good to know then…"

Ichika looked away still red from all the embarrassment. Natasha also looked away blushing red. The only one who isn't amused at this development is Chifuyu.

"What does she mean by second time?"

Chifuyu spoke after a long while glaring strongly at Ichika.

"!"

Ichika tensed up as he heard his sister's growling voice.

"!"

Natasha also kept quiet not wanting to rouse the ire of Chifuyu.

"Well Ichika…"

Chifuyu's glare intensified even more. Ichika could feel the force of his sister's glare.

"It was about that….."

Ichika couldn't finish his words as the embarrassment from the last encounter he had with Natasha crept up on his head. Chifuyu saw how much Ichika is struggling and decided to let it slide…..for now.

"Just forget it Ichika but I don't want this to happen again. Because if it does…"

Chifuyu's fingers echoed a loud snapping sound, like snapping metal pipes.

Ichika and Natasha winced at Chifuyu's angry look.

"Well I better go now; I still have a lot of work to do. Sleep early Ichika because if you're late tomorrow you'll do ten laps around school."

Chifuyu calmly said as she went out of Ichika's room.

"(Sigh). Chifuyu-nee, I disappointed her again and Natasha-san sorry for earlier."

Ichika lowered her head dejectedly.

"It's alright as long as you take responsibility."

Natasha jokingly smiled at Ichika, causing the boy to snap out of his depressed state and stared shock at Natasha.

"Wha…but…..well…..tha…wha…!"

Ichika stammered as he tried to respond to Natasha's bantering.

"Ufufufufufufufu! Ichika-san I'm starting to like your embarrassed face."

Natasha smiled jokingly at Ichika, meanwhile Ichika failed to blush as he paled.

(Does this mean Natasha-san is going to tease me too!? I'LL DIE AT THIS RATE!)

Ichika fell back on his bed as he promptly lost all his energy.

"Sorry, sorry Ichika-san. I was just joking don't take it too seriously."

Natasha took back her words earlier seeing the amount of stress Ichika is suffering, probably because of female troubles.

(It's hard to be popular isn't it Ichika-san?)

Natasha smiled pityingly at Ichika who was slumped on the bed.

"Well I better start cooking dinner since you still have to wake up early and I have classes to teach tomorrow."

Natasha took the apron she laid on the bed and wore it.

"Oh! So you started teaching Natasha-san."

Ichika rose from his only to be shocked again as he saw Natasha sexy image with her apron on.

"What is it Ichika-san? Is my apron to your liking?"

Natasha flashed a slightly naughty smile at Ichika, prompting the boy to blush again.

"Uhhhhh!"

Ichika once again found himself stuck in another predicament.

(Scene Change)

Morning in the class 1-1 room.

"Ichika!"

"Ichika-san!"

"Ichika!"

"Ichika!"

"Ichika!"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura screamed as Ichika entered the classroom after a long time of being absent.

"Hey guys!"

Ichika happily smiled at his friends.

"Ichika!"

Charlotte flung herself to Ichika as she cried tears of joy.

"Charl!"

Ichika is at a loss at how to react to the happy Charlotte.

"I'm so happy you finally came back!"

Charlotte hugged Ichika tightly. But the girls around the two are not so happy with this development.

"Ichika!"

Houki surged towards Ichika and grabbed his collar.

"Ichika-san being biased is a bad thing!"

Cecilia closed in Ichika with an angry pout.

"You idiot!"

Rin angrily screamed at Ichika.

"YOU ARE MY WIFE, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS STICKING TO OTHER WOMEN!"

Laura yanked Ichika in an effort to get his attention.

"Wait everyone! I'm not making any advances!"

Charlotte tried to reason with the girls but found them to be in an unreasonable state.

"Ichika-san you're playing favorites!"

"That's not fair!"

"He's totally choosing Charlotte-san!"

"Don't be biased!"

The rest of the class also voiced out there complaints at Ichika's blatant (?) favoritism.

"TAKE YOUR SEATS NOW!"

Chifuyu's sudden voice froze everyone in the classroom.

"Noisy so early in the morning, you don't know how to restrain yourselves."

At Chifuyu's voice they quickly took their seats.

"Well, well you aren't late Orimura, you escaped death. Anyway after class proceed to the maintenance room for a checkup and scan of your IS."

Ichika became edgy all of a sudden when the topic fell on his IS. He vaguely remembers it, but he remembers clearly the feeling of a surging power coursing through his body as [Byakushiki] glowed brightly during his fight with the personal IS users.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, Orimura-sensei."

With that the classes started.

(Scene Change)

Lunch at the first year Cafeteria.

Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi who just arrived sat in one of the table and feverishly discussed about Ichika's IS.

"Ichika we've been meaning to ask you about your IS."

Houki spoke as she took her broccoli with her chopstick.

"Well my IS will be scanned later, so I still don't know about anything yet."

Ichika ate his lunch as he sighed.

"When we fought, [Byakushiki]'s speed increased by a lot and also about your new ability, the wings of light?"

Charlotte asked Ichika in a very worried voice. Ichika also seemed confused at this sudden brought up his IS.

"Yes, did sis modify [Byakushiki]?"

Houki worriedly said as she made a very worried face.

"No, she only repaired [Byakushiki] and she didn't tell me about any upgrade."

Ichika made a very tired face.

"But I have to admit that when you told us about you getting stronger to protect us, we were really happy."

Laura blushed as she recalled Ichika's brave words.

"Yes….your brave declaration was really manly…"

Rin also made a timid face.

"Ichika, when you said that you would protect us…you really moved us….."

Cecilia covered her mouth as she turned away blushing.

"You…..were…so….cool…."

Kanzashi shyly interjected as she blushed.

Ichika as well made a very embarrassed face when he was suddenly showered with praises.

"Well it is my duty. I'm the man here and it is my duty to protect everyone."

Ichika's smile once again showed its prowess as the girls nearly swooned on the spot.

"Guys I've been meaning to ask you."

Ichika turned serious all of a sudden. The girls tensed up as they thought that Ichika might ask them something serious. The girls anticipate what he might say but at the end they found themselves disappointed as his question.

"It's bad if you catch fever all the time."

Ichika's words made the girls dropped in an anime fashion.

"Ichika-san, being extremely thick is a very bad trait for a man."

Cecilia made a very irritated face.

"Blockhead…"

Kanzashi looked away but also pointed out the same.

"(Sigh). Well, Ichika is Ichika…"

Charlotte lowered her head dejectedly.

(Wait? What did I do this time?)

Ichika is lost at the situation.

All of them looked at each other for a second and then laughed as they realized that everything is back to normal again.

"Ichika, if you plan to become stronger then we won't allow ourselves to be left behind. We'll get stronger as well and stand beside you in every battle we face."

Houki declared with a determined face. Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi also nodded in agreement.

Ichika nodded and smiled back.

"Let's do our best!"

Ichika raised his fist in enthusiasm and the girls also followed.

(Scene Change)

Ichika is walking to the maintenance sector alone.

"For some reason I'm really nervous."

Ichika rubbed his sweaty palms.

"Why am I so nervous all of a sudden, it's not like I'm going to battle or anything."

But when Ichika entered he finally what his subconscious is trying to tell him.

"Hello! Ichika-kun!"

"Hikaruno-san!"

Kagaribi Hikaruno, the director of the Kuromochi Research center appeared right behind Ichika and hugged him and in the same time pressing her assets at Ichika's back.

"Hikaruno-san what are you doing here!?"

Ichika is confused mainly because of the pleasurable feeling spreading on his back.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'm here to perform a scan on [Byakushiki]."

Ichika made and "oh" expression as he calmed down.

"But I thought you don't leave the research center?"

Ichika asked the woman who shamelessly rubs her boobs on Ichika's back.

"Are you implying that I'm a hermit!?"

Hikaruno tickled Ichika really hard because of his words.

"Stop it Kagaribi!"

Chifuyu's sudden voice caused both Ichika and Hikaruno to freeze on their spot.

"Chifuyu! Hey long time no see!"

Hikaruno released Ichika from her hug and turned to Chifuyu with a big smile on her face. But Chifuyu just stared at her with a bland expression.

"Still doesn't smile often huh? Well I guess something's never change."

Hikaruno made a knowing nod as she twirled to face Ichika.

"Well I'm here to perform a full scan on [Byakushiki] and also to check that new ability your IS has developed."

Hikaruno's face suddenly made a devious smirk.

"Ichika we better hurry up, this might take a while so it would be better to start early."

Chifuyu ushered Ichika to go inside and so he did. Hikaruno also followed and soon Maya also arrived, by the way she entered while looking like she ran through a marathon, the poor teacher probably ran all the way here from the classrooms.

"I'm….sorry…I'm….late…."

Maya gasped a lot of air as she arrived; Ichika helped her breath by imitating her ragged breathing pattern.

"Breathe easy Miss Yamada."

"Orimura-kun I'm a teacher! Don't treat me like a kid!"

Maya pouted at Ichika. The cute pout caused Ichika to gawk at Maya like she was some cute creature.

"Ichika don't laze around and flirt with your teacher, get over here so we can start the diagnostics."

Chifuyu scolded Ichika for flirting (?) with his teacher.

Ichika summoned [Byakushiki] and 7 women IS engineers did some preliminary scans. Soon the machineries take the field and most of the part was for Ichika to step aside and let them work.

(Scene Change)

Sametime outside the academy.

"Hmmm, well at least I will be able to spend some of my free time here."

Saya arrived at the city near the IS academy late in the afternoon. She was sent here to recon about the recent activities of the "target", though she really doubted the purpose of this mission. The powerful Intel gathering capabilities of [Phantom Task] can already gain them in-depth information without having the need to send out operative of actually carry out the recon mission. But since this order came from the leader herself Saya whole-heartedly agreed, but she knew that their leader or her aunt had other reason for sending her, one of the prodigies of the Orimura clan out here.

"Aunt Izanami probably wants to torment Chifuyu."

Saya laughed as she walked at the streets of the city. She is currently surveying the academy from a baywalk overlooking the IS academy.

"That girl is hot!"

"Men she looks like a goddess!"

"That girl may be a supermodel."

Many civilians who saw Saya standing by the baywalk couldn't help but stop for a moment and stare at her beauty. Both genders are entranced by this beauty standing by the seawall. Saya's outfit also helped garner the attentions of the masses. Saya wore a black halter neck top that expose some of her ample cleavage, a pair of black leather pants and black boots that reach up to her knees.

(Annoying pests, chattering like insects. This is why I hate going into human infested cities.)

Many marveled at her beauty but little did they know that what lies beneath that pretty face is a merciless demon ready to rip their faces off. Saya's been very irritated of hearing the whispers and she is already tempted to kill them all. Her aura started to erupt from her figure but as a timely save, the wind blew and brought a familiar presence Saya really missed.

"!"

Saya suppressed her violent aura from raging out when she felt the presence the wind blew. The presence was overly familiar, very pure, very gentle. Saya smiled sweetly as she let the pleasant feeling sink in. Shen opened her eyes and uttered one word.

"Ichika…."


	27. Chapter 27: Meeting the Past

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter guys! Busy drafting new characters for this story, they will make their debuts after Ichika squares off with the Ice IS. Also I'm also searching for good mecha animes that has good actions scenes and story; it's really a good inspiration for me. The new manga adaption for IS written by Yuuki Homura is pretty awesome I really, I mean reaaaaaally like the artwork, the only problem is…..IT'S NOT UPDATING FAST!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 27:

"(Sigh)"

Saya got bored in looking at the academy from a distance and left for her hotel and since it was night already she figured she should get some shut eye. She booked a penthouse room in a five star hotel that also offers a decent view of the academy.

(Absolutely boring, a reconnaissance mission sucks!)

Saya walked through the streets with very bored look on her face. She is ignoring the stares she's getting right now, at first she was really irritated of it and was already planning on ripping the faces of the persons that dared look at her but when she felt the faint presence of Ichika, she calmed down and just let the stares go on…..until she is irritated of it again.

(I wish I was just given a mission where I would break through the academy and take Ichika.)

Saya frowned even more when she thought of the possibilities if she was given a much more favorable mission.

"Hey miss can we ask if you're a model?"

A group of young men and women came to Saya asking if she is some supermodel. Saya slowly turned to the daring group and stared at them with her sharp eyes.

"You're mistaken."

Saya simply gave a very simple reply and left quickly. On the other hand, the group of teenagers who asked her froze on their steps, not because of bedazzlement on her beauty but because they felt a strong sense of mortality when the eyes of that beauty landed on them.

(Annoying pests.)

Saya got more irritated. Saya turned into an alley, which was a shortcut to her hotel but six thugs appeared in front of her, looking at her rather pevertedly.

"Hey miss you got some nice body there, you intentionally come here so that you can let us have it."

One of the thugs eyed Saya's body.

"How about you make this easy for yourself and just strip right here, huh?"

One of the pulled out a knife. In this circumstance the unfortunate victim is already kneeling helplessly as she waited for the evitable, but unfortunately for the thugs their sense of self-preservation was too late in noticing that the "woman" in front of them is the one who will give them their deaths.

"Hahahahaha! I didn't know the trashes can talk."

Before one of the thugs could utter a rejoinder his head rolled on the ground without him knowing.

(SLASH)

(THUD)

The headless body of the thug fell on the ground. The other five were horrified, not by seeing their companion being beheaded in a quick manner but the look on the woman's eyes that killed their friend with ease.

"Pathetic."

Saya's eyes glow a yellow hue as her aura spiraled her body. She deployed her IS weapon, her long spear, the [Sky Piercer].

"Any last words?"

Saya asked the remaining five for their last sentences before their executions but fear had rendered them immobile.

"Oh well."

Saya vanished from their sight and then…

(SLASH)

(SLASH)

(SLASH)

(SLASH)

(SLASH)

Five slashes, five kills but no bodies fell on the ground. The blade of the [Sky Piercer] glowed like heated metal, the bodies of those five thugs that tasted Saya's blade disintegrated after they received the hit, leaving no traces of the murder. Saya made her way to the carcass of her first victim and stabbed her spear at the body, few seconds later the body also turned to dust. All indications of the murder that took place here were erased completely.

"A big waste of time."

Saya deactivated her IS weapon and proceeded with her walk back to her hotel. Her frowning face earlier now vanished since she spilled some blood and also because she reminisced about Ichika.

"I wonder what little Ichika is doing right now."

Saya thought as she smiled.

Soon she arrived at her hotel and quickly took the made her way to her penthouse.

"AH! I'm so bored!"

Saya jumped at her bed and pondered more about her beloved cousin.

"I wish I could just sneak at the academy and take a peek at him while he's sleeping."

Saya pouted again at the limitations set to her actions.

"But no matter, I guess a little patience won't hurt. After all, good things come to those who wait."

Saya cracked a wicked smile as her aura filled her hotel room with a thick blanket of malice.

(Scene Change)

"This is unbelievable!"

Hikaruno exclaimed feverishly as she looked at the findings regarding [Byakushiki].

The findings showed that [Byakushiki] had a major upgrade in its OS and specs. The OS became even more fluid that the [Byakushiki] would move as if it really was a part of Ichika's body. This would explain how he was able to match all six of the personal machine users in the test match. Its specs also increased by 20% making the [Byakushiki] probably the most fearsome IS ever since the [White Knight].

"That rabbit made another breakthrough here."

Hikaruni face palmed at the situation. Chifuyu and Maya who were with Hikaruno also had similar expression.

"I think she lied when she said she didn't upgrade [Byakushiki]."

Maya said while eyeing Chifuyu who was pretty fixated on the specs of [Byakushiki].

"I don't think she lied."

Chifuyu spoke in a serious tone after a short while of being quiet.

"How can you say that? Tabane is the only one capable of this feat."

Hikaruno turned to Chifuyu who was still looking at the terminal screen.

"If she said she didn't, she didn't. I knew her well and she would rarely lie especially if it is about her creations. Besides she told me earlier that "[Byakushiki] made modifications to herself on its own", it may seem far out but it is possible."

Chifuyu spoke as she narrowed her eyes at the terminal screen.

"It could be possible, after all this self-modification ability of the IS is very similar to the second shift of the IS."

Hikaruno then moved and opened a new file; the file is only a picture, a picture that contains a very enigmatic image.

"Now to change the topic, can anyone tell what this is?"

The image was the [Byakushiki] revealing its white wings. The energy the flood out of its thrusters took the form of wings vaguely similar to the [Gospel]'s wings. Chifuyu and Maya made very tensed faces as they saw that images. They remember the power of manifested when [Byakushiki] released those beautiful wings; the two also remembered seeing the specs of the [Byakushiki] increasing when the wings appeared.

"The only thing I know is that ability is called the [Hakuren]."

Maya spoke but she is still dazed.

"[Hakuren] huh? If it's some sort of new ability then we would've came across it when we made a full scan of the IS. But we found no trace of it, as if it doesn't exist in the first place."

Hikaruno's happy face became a bit serious.

"You mean no trace of it was detected, the start-up even its activation sequence?"

Maya asked Hikaruno in a slightly forceful tone, causing the IS engineer to slightly answer in an overwhelmed tone.

"Yeah…"

"But I think we have a faint idea of its effects to [Byakushiki] if it is ever activated.

Chifuyu interjected suddenly.

"This new ability instantly increases the speed and power of [Byakushiki] and also this new ability prevents excessive energy spending also acting as an energy saving ability. But the biggest mystery is when it worked in compatibility with [Reiraku Byakuya], during the amalgamation of [Hakuren] and [Reiraku Byakuya] an unusual energy spikes happened, as if the [Byakushiki] is overflowing with unstable power, that also caused the forcible deactivation of [Byakushiki] to kick in since the power emanating from it caused a lot of pressure to slowly tax Ichika's body."

Chifuyu's insight full words caused Maya and Hikaruno to nod in realization.

"Sheesh, Tabane Shinonono sure knows how to make trouble."

Hikaruno slumped on the keyboard in a tired manner.

"Did Orimura-kun fully recover?"

Maya asked Chifuyu in a worried face.

"He already recovered but I told him not to push himself too hard yet. Since I'm not really sure if he recovered fully or not."

Chifuyu said in a slightly concerned voice.

"Wow, I bet this is the perfect example of over-protective sister."

Hikaruno smiled teasingly at Chifuyu causing the serious teacher to slightly blush.

"Anyway, I better go now. I still have to review and recheck these findings back in the lab."

Hikaruno stood up and took a mobile terminal that contained a copy of her findings.

"This new power isn't really a bad thing, since Ichika-kun has become a popular target for [Phantom Task]."

Chifuyu frowned when she remembered the last encounter Ichika had with the organization.

"Also that flaming IS that attacked here, I had a suspicion but I'm not really pointing it out as the truth but I think Tabane Shinonono had something to do with it."

Chifuyu and Maya widened their eyes in shock. They never gave that rumor much thought but it did cross their minds.

"I…never gave that much thought…..but it did bug me a little…"

Maya wavered a little as she spoke. Chifuyu on the other hand became silent all of a sudden but her face shows how much confusion in swirling in her mind.

"I better go, still have a lot of work to do."

Hikaruno fixed her things and bid Chifuyu and Maya farewell and then left the maintenance sector of the academy.

"Miss Orimura, about what Hikaruno-san said, do you believe it."

Maya asked Chifuyu, Chifuyu kept quiet for a while before answering in a serious voice.

"I'm not going to say anything, until I have concrete evidence begin with."

Chifuyu dropped her grim look as she ruminated about the things that bothered her.

(Scene Change)

"Ichika-san did your sister tell you that there will be no class tomorrow?"

Natasha entered the room late in the evening and she looked really tired. She handled three classes in her first day and she also took handled the third years' practicals. No wonder she was so tired in the first place.

"Uh no, perhaps she forgot to tell me."

Ichika looked at Natasha for a while but later looked away shyly as the fiasco he had with Natasha haunted his mind. Natasha noticed Ichika's shy face and made a mischievous smile.

"Could it be that Ichika-san is still mindful of what happened earlier?"

Natasha sat on Ichika's bedside and leaned closer to the boy who is now trying to cover his face with the book he is reading.

"No….N-No….. I just have….fever, that's it! I have fever today!"

Ichika congratulated himself for making that brilliant (?) excuse; little did he know that his plan would backfire horribly.

"Then let's check."

Natasha pried the book away from Ichika's hands and leaned even closer until their foreheads touched.

"Ah!"

Ichika blushed beet red. His face most notably his lips is just a few movements away from colliding with Natasha's.

(I can feel her breathing.)

Natasha's warm breath started to assault Ichika senses.

(Ichika, he really is warm. I thought he was just making excuses but I think he really does have a fever. But that aside, Ichika's pretty handsome upclose.)

Natasha suddenly had a needy look on her face. This caused Ichika to heat up.

(What is happened my head sudden feels hazy…..)

Ichika's blush intensified as Natasha started to slowly close the distance between them. This was an unconscious action from Natasha since her fatigue took a lot of toll on her body and also on her mind.

(What am I doing? I shouldn't do…this…)

Natasha's thoughts aren't aligned with her actions.

The dangerous situations became even more perilous (for Ichika) as Natasha leaned her body on his as she ever so slowly inched closer to Ichika.

(Wait! Natasha-san this is bad! We must stop this; this is just your fatigue clouding your judgment.)

Ichika blushed even more at this extremely fast development.

"Ichika-san…we shouldn't do this…."

Natasha's lips stopped just a centimeter away from Ichika's shivering lips. Her words seemed reasonable but her words and her actions don't really align with each other.

(NATASHA-SAN YOU'RE WORDS AND ACTIONS ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT.)

(Knock) (Knock) (Knock) (Knock)

Knocks on the door were heard and the next sounds didn't help Ichika's situation.

"Ichika are you still awake?"

It was Charlotte's voice.

"Ichika we came here to discuss something with you."

The second voice belongs to Laura.

(AH CRAP!)

Ichika mentally cursed as he tried to make a reply but he forgot about the close distance between him and Natasha.

"!"

"!"

Ichika tried to move but he ended up closing the remaining distance between her and Natasha. The two accidentally collided their lips, in other words they kissed accidentally.

(What just happened!?)

Ichika is lost, really lost.

(What happened?)

Natasha finally snapping out from her dazed, she now realized what happened. The two blushed red as they finally realized their situation.

"Ichika were coming in."

The door was opened and the two, namely Charlotte and Laura walked inside the room. Natasha and Ichika knew that the implications would be very bad once they are seen in such a state; the two quickly sprang away from each other in a very quick manner. Natasha jumped to her bed and pretended that she was filing some papers and Ichika pretended he was asleep.

"Ah? Miss Fairs good evening."

"Oh! Miss Dunois and Miss Bodewig good evening as well."

Natasha quickly turned around and smiled at the two students.

"Miss Fairs why are you so red?"

Charlotte asked the question that made Natasha nearly cry out in shock. Her face is still hot as hell and she knew that her face is still blushing.

"It's just the heat; I handled a lot of practical classes today and most of the time I was bathing in the sun."

Natasha made a half-baked excuse.

"Oh! Miss Fairs is really hard working."

Charlotte innocently praised Natasha. Seeing that the two made no suspicious faces, it would seem that the two totally bought her excuse and didn't question further.

"It's a waste that Ichika is already asleep, I wanted to ask him to train with us tomorrow?"

Laura said in a dejected tone.

Ichika on the other hand, who was pretending to sleep sweats like a man in hell as he covered himself with his blanket.

(I just have to keep this up until they leave.)

Ichika who was still blushing from what happened earlier waited out Charlotte and Laura's departure.

"Well we better leave before Miss Orimura catches us here."

Charlotte and Laura waved the Natasha goodbye and left. When the sound of the door closing sounded, Ichika rose from his hiding and breathe a sigh of relief, Natasha also did the same.

"….."

"….."

Natasha and Ichika became quiet for a while, Ichika then broke the silence with a shyly offer.

"Natasha-san have you had dinner yet, if not then I will cook something for you."

Ichika shyly offered Natasha dinner.

Natasha blushed more when she heard Ichika's offer.

"Um…..maybe….but it must be a bother to you….so I can do it instead…"

Natasha tried to decline but Ichika insisted as he rose from his bed and looked at her with a slightly serious face.

"Please allow me Natasha-san; I know you're really tired. So at least let me do this."

Ichika's determined face made Natasha blush even redder.

"Well if you insist…"

Natasha timidly made her reply.

"Allow me Natasha-san!"

Ichika stood up and ran to the kitchen in their room of started cooking; luckily there were still some fresh ingredients on the cupboards.

Ichika happily cooking made Natasha smile, she now knew why he is so popular with the girls. It's not just his looks but his personality; no malice can be felt from him.

(He looks like a little kid.)

Natasha revealed a brilliant melting smile as she saw Ichika's adorable face when cooking.

(What is happening to me? Why do I feel hot all of a sudden, my heart won't stop beating and my face is visibly blushing.)

Natasha became really self-conscious all of a sudden; she looked away but would sneak looks at Ichika while he's cooking.

(He looks so cute when he's so happy like that; also he's so caring and very responsible. I think he would make a good husband, never mind his age, he would really be a good partner for life.)

Natasha started smiling like a school girl in love; she now locked her eyes on Ichika who is still cooking in the kitchen. Natasha started to delve even more in her fantasy world but she later realized what illusions she had been indulging herself into.

(WAIT! What am I saying! I'm crazy am I totally going to snatch an under aged boy as my boyfriend? But he took my first kiss…he has to take responsibility for that…..right?)

Natasha, a mature woman now acted like a teenage girl who found the spring of love.

She continued to sneak looks at Ichika for the rest of time he was cooking.

"Here we go Natasha-san!"

Ichika placed a plate of steaming hot rice and a main course of seasoned fried chicken with an assorted amount of vegetable side dish.

"Wow! You really can cook! And where did you learn such a delicious recipe."

Natasha is shocked; she is served a five-star restaurant level dinner and it was prepare in a short amount of time compared to most dish of this caliber but needed hours of preparation, this dish only took Ichika about 15 minutes to finish.

"Thank you Ichika-san!"

"No problem."

The two exchanged smiles and looked at each other's eyes, almost like they forgot that they just shared a kiss earlier.

(Scene Change)

"Shi-chan, our second daughter has made her move."

Tabane looked serious as her giant computer terminal started sounding an alarm. Shiori went to Tabane's side and also looked at the giant screen the showed a geographical world map that shows the geographical features of every landmass. From the Ural Mountains up to the western part of China is colored deep blue signifying that those areas are experiencing unusual temperature drops.

"I didn't expect them to move so soon."

Shiori also adopted a serious look as she stared intently at the giant screen.

"What shall we do?"

Shiori asked Tabane who now was once again in a very depressed mood.

"What can we do? Right now we can't even pin-point "her" exact location and even if we did we would be no match against "her".

Tabane grimly stated.

"The academy might be put in danger again or more specifically, Ikkun might be put in danger again."

Tabane's grim expression sank even more, Shiori felt the gravity of the situation and also became really concerned.

(Ichika…Chifuyu…Madoka…)

Shiori became really worried for her two niece and nephew right there in the academy.

"It's okay; we'll inform Chi-chan of this."

Tabane rose from her chair and assured the anxious Shiori. Shiori later calmed but she still had a worried look on her face.

"Let's go to the Heaven's eyes and track her down before she comes any closer to the academy."

The two scientists hurriedly left the room.

(Scene Change)

"I better call Chifuyu-nee and let her know where I am."

Ichika took out his phone and called his sister. Ichika left early today since the classes have been suspended because of a major meeting concerning all faculty members. He left the academy today since he wanted to but essentials for himself and also for his sister. Ichika walked around the city, breathing the carefree air that he used to respire before he was placed in the academy.

(RING)

(RING)

(RING)

(RING)

(RING)

(RING)

After a few rings, Chifuyu finally answered Ichika.

[What is it Ichika? Hurry it up since the meeting is going to start any minute now.]

Chifuyu spoke in a bit of a hurried tone.

"I'm in the city Chifuyu-nee, I'm here to buy some daily essentials and also I'll buy you some too since you haven't been able to buy some yourself. I'll be back later."

[Okay, don't take too long.]

Ichika ended the call and placed the phone on his pocket and resumed perusing the stores.

(Scene Change)

IS Academy Conference Room.

"Who was that Miss Orimura?"

Maya asked Chifuyu who was drinking her coffee.

"He said he went out of the academy to buy some stuff in the city."

Chifuyu nonchalantly answered.

"Eh? But isn't Orimura forbidden from leaving the academy without escort?"

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"

Chifuyu spat out the coffee she drank like a fountain.

"QUICK SEND OUT SOME SENIOR ELITES TO KEEP TABS ON HIM!"

Chifuyu quickly ordered Maya cringed as she received the full force of Chifuyu's booming voice.

"What is the problem Chifuyu? Also have you seen Ichika, when I woke up he wasn't sleeping in his bed I thought he would be waking up late because there is no class."

Natasha arrived and asked the agitated Chifuyu.

"He is in the city right now."

"WHAT!"

Natasha also became shocked when she knew that Ichika went out of the academy all alone.

"I'm going to where he is right now!"

"Go, I will be more relieved with you watching my little brother."

Chifuyu nodded at Natasha's words.

"But Miss Fairs what about the general meeting?"

Maya stopped Natasha from running out the conference room but Natasha just ran out without paying her any mind.

"It's alright Miss Yamada. Natasha's true purpose for coming here is to guard Ichika."

"What? But…"

"Remember what Satella said."

Chifuyu's reminder made Maya remember and promptly nodded at the former's words.

"That idiot's gonna get it when he returns."

Chifuyu growled her words causing Maya to wince in fear once again.

(Scene Change)

"Why do I feel a chill in my spine all of a sudden?"

Ichika shivered a little when he felt that he would get a punishment once he returns to the academy. But dismissed that feeling and went back to perusing the stores.

"Where can I find some good stores here?"

Ichika's been walking around the city for quite a time now and yet he still hasn't bought anything. Soon Ichika came across the mall, the same one where he and Charlotte went during the seaside trip.

"Better hurry up or else Chifuyu-nee might scold me for arriving late. I only got until 5:00pm to wander around so I better hurry up."

Speaking of his sister, Chifuyu had been trying to contact him but his phone now is in silent and the vibration has been switched off. Also Ichika didn't check his phone but his friends had been calling him as well but he failed to notice them since his phone was on silent. Here is the list of those who called Ichika:

Houki: 5 missed calls

Cecilia: 7 missed calls

Rin: 5 missed calls

Charlotte: 4 missed calls

Laura: 9 missed calls

Kanzashi: 3 missed calls

Tatenashi: 15 missed calls

Better that Ichika didn't know how much frustrated the girls are of him for not answering their calls or else he will be fear-stricken just thinking of what they're going to do to him.

Ichika entered the grocery section of the mall which is quite huge, in fact very huge. From food to medicines this grocery section probably has it all. Ichika looked around the large walls of consumerism and couldn't help but whistle.

"Well better start now."

But before Ichika could even take ten steps inside the grocery section he was already recognized by the people present and started crowding him as if they saw a superstar.

"You're Orimura Ichika right? Ah! please take a picture with me!"

"Please can we have your autograph!?"

"Can you tell me what your preferences on women are?"

"Ah! The handsome Orimura Ichika is here! Please allow us to take a picture with you!"

Ichika is overwhelmed by the enthusiastic fans of his (?), Ichika didn't even consider himself as popular in the first place so he really is in a loss at how to react.

"W-W-Wait everyone…."

After chaotic event in the grocery, Ichika managed to leave (escape) his fans and bad for him that he only bought a few deodorants and not his targets products.

"(Sigh)"

Ichika sighed as he walked by the street. He noticed that some by passers are already staring at him and some had already approached him and asked for his autograph and took his picture.

(Am I some star or something?)

Ichika sighed as he entered a café. The moment he entered the customers of the café especially the females eyed him and some approached him and asked for either a picture or an autograph.

(Can't I get a break?)

Ichika now lowered her head as he sat in one of the tables of the café.

"W-What will you order sir?"

The young waitress came to him and asked for his order in a very shy manner, in fact the young waitress is really shy that she's blushing.

"Ah, I'll just have the ice tea."

"O-Okay."

The waitress turned around and ran hurriedly to the kitchen. Ichika can definitely hear whispering and gossiping, when he peaked around he saw some girls whispering while looking at him and giggling. Even some of the waitresses that were serving other customers were looking at him and giggling.

(It's just like my first day in the academy.)

Ichika sighed again.

Soon his drink is served to him and he finally sipped the cold beverages and calmed himself down.

"Hey Ichika!"

Ichika suddenly got patted hard on his back. Ichika turned around and saw his classmates, Dan Gotanda together with Mitarai Kazuma, Hitozato Karin, Haruno Shizuka and Kazuki Yukimura.

"L-Long time no see Ichika."

Karin shyly greeted Ichika as she blushed.

"Our celebrity friend is taking a day off in the city."

Kazuma teased Ichika.

"I thought you would be surrounded by women?"

Shizuka leaned closer to Ichika from the side and smiled playfully.

"I bet Ichika here has already turned into a real playboy."

Yukimura complained at Ichika's overpowered luck especially in women.

"Long time no see guys. I felt that it has been forever since we last saw each other!"

The old classmates now sat together as they pulled some free tables and chairs and stuck them together to make a longer table big enough for all of them. The old friends discussed about their experiences today but mostly the topic is about Ichika and his adventures in the IS academy. Asking him how much girlfriends he has and how much more is he planning to "conquer".

"Hey Ichika how's your training at the IS academy."

Karin asked Ichika while blushing.

"Well it was hard at first and I was literally being beaten around by girls but now I can say that I can match them somewhat."

Ichika scratched his head while smiling wryly.

"I heard that Rin too is a representative candidate, it must be hard for you."

Kazuma made a slightly pitying look at Ichika.

"Yeah, she was a handful when she first arrived but she mellowed out eventually and now we're really okay."

Ichika smiled at Kazuma as he drank his tea.

"Oh yeah are you guys here to buy some stuff too?"

Ichika asked his friends.

"We're just strolling since we have nothing to do today and we heard some people screaming your name and we found you when we followed the squealing of women."

Dan looked rather jealous at Ichika's popularity.

"I find it confusing somehow, I'm not a celebrity or anything but I'm being chased around and being asked for my autograph and picture everywhere I go."

Ichika made a very tired face.

"It almost sounds like your bragging."

Yukimura frowned at Ichika.

"I'm complaining not bragging."

Ichika's tired face became even more tired as he recalled how many times he was asked for his autograph and picture.

"Ichika you look really ragged, you really should rest right now."

Shizuka leered at Ichika.

"The hard life of a celebrity."

Dan made a comment that sounded like he was saying goodbye to Ichika.

"Don't kill me off just yet."

Soon the old friends shared a laugh as they talked about their past memories.

"WHERE IS HE?"

Ran Gotanda and two of her friends went inside the café where Ichika is in; they also are looking for him. Originally Ran and her friends are here to go shopping for some new clothes but when they heard the talks of Ichika Orimura in here in the mall, Ran quickly abandoned her goal and went on a search mission to find Ichika and she dragged her friends along with her.

"Ran?"

Dan exclaimed as she saw his little sister looking like a rabid dog searching for its meal.

"ICHIKA!"

Ran quickly skittered to Ichika and beamed him a smile. Ichika was a bit overwhelmed at how to respond to overly excited girls.

"Ran what a coincidence."

Ichika smiled at Ran.

"Yes what a really big coincidence, I was just here in the mall with my friends to go shopping but we saw you her with my idiot brother and we thought we could join you."

Ran made an excused to not make her look like a stalker.

"Some coincidence that is."

However Dan's sarcastic comment put a damper at Ran's happy attitude which caused the little sister to glare at her brother.

"Can it bro!"

Ran glared at Dan big time, effectively shutting up the nosy older brother.

"Ran-chan hello."

Karin greeted Ran and Ran also returned the same greeting.

"Anyway Ichika this is my friends, Tachibana Ichina and Shinzo Etsuko. They are my classmates and they too are also planning to enter the IS academy."

Ran excitedly said as she blushed at Ichika.

"Well work hard and I'm going to be your upperclassman once you enter I will be very strict on you."

Ichika's words made Ran and her two friends blush.

"Ufufufufufu!"

"Ufufufufufu!"

"Ufufufufufu!"

The three giggled at Ichika, Ichika was a bit blind to the focus of the situation which is him. Dan, Kazuma and Yukimura glared at Ichika and they simultaneously thought one thing.

(Ichika you lucky bastard!)

"Ran, are you and your friends planning to order something here?"

"Ah no we already went to a café on the way here."

"How about you guys?"

Ichika turned to Dan and his friends.

"Nah! We came here because we saw you, were not really thirsty."

"Well I guess I better return to my shopping, I still have a lot to buy."

Ichika hurriedly went to the counter and paid for his drink and then Ichika together with Dan's group and Ran's group left the café.

"Ichika you wouldn't mind if we came with you right?"

Ran timidly asked Ichika.

"Us too Ichika!"

Dan interjected. Ichika was a bit confused why they want to accompany him but he accepted nonetheless.

"Sure!"

And Ichika made the right decision, with the presence of his friends it was also like he had bodyguards guarding him from his fans. But Dan and the boys sometimes sold him out if the ones asking where beautiful women which made Ran the girls mad.

"Well I bought everything I wanted. Thanks to you guys I've been able to finish my shopping with a lot of time to spare."

Ichika smiled as he now finished his shopping without the hassle of being "attacked" by his fans. He left his baggage in the baggage counter for a while since he will be taking a time off in the city

"So since you have some spare time why don't we hang out like we used to Ichika."

Dan suggested.

"Yeah I bet you haven't been to the arcade for a long time right?"

Kazuma interjected.

"Stop womanizing for once and hang out with your friends for once."

Yukimura smirked at Ichika.

"Well there is still a lot of time. Let's get going!"

Ichika happily raised his fist in agreement to his friends' suggestion.

"May we come too?"

Ran asked Ichika timidly.

"Sure why not?"

Ichika smiled at Ran, causing Ran to blush so red.

In a café not far away from the position of Ichika and his friends, four women dressed in corporate attires spied at the group.

"There's nothing suspicious with the group he is with, they're just his classmates."

Natasha who was one of those women spoke in a relieved tone.

Natasha decided to tail Ichika from the sidelines with three of the senior elites of the academy.

"Ichika-kun is really popular."

One of senior elites smiled as she dreamily looked at Ichika.

"May I should ask for his phone number too."

One of the elites also showed her interest for Ichika.

"Now, now girls were here to guard him and make sure that no threat comes to him, but it would seem that the only threat to him is his fans."

Natasha sighed.

(They are right though, Ichika really is popular and what's more surprising is that he is not aware of it.)

Natasha smiled wryly at Ichika denseness.

Going out from a parlor on the mall Mayuzumi Nagisako, Deputy Chief Editor of the magazine [Infinite Stripes] and big sister of Mayuzumi Kaoruko of the IS academy, saw Ichika as well from the crowd of his friends.

"Hey is that Ichika Orimura. This may be a good opportunity for a surprise interview."

Nagisako made a devilish smile as she called some of her paparazzi comrades to take pictures and lead Ichika into him into Nagisako's grasp.

Unbeknownst to Ichika that he is being spied on, he just calmly went along with his friends and entered the arcade.

"Woah! I have to admit I missed this place."

Ichika wandered around the arcade like a little kid that went inside an arcade for the first time.

"Ichika don't drool."

Dan teased Ichika.

"I guess being with bishoujos all the time has its side effects."

Shizuka added.

The gang shared a laugh and then started enjoying the arcade. First Ichika played with some of the versus games that lined up inside the big arcade.

"Men! What's with you and versus games!?"

Dan complained as he lost for the 23rd time against Ichika.

"I'm just good at it."

Ichika smiled as he stood up from the game.

"We're always at par with each other in the past but now why are you so good?"

Dan grumbled but Ichika just patted his back and ushered him to a new game where again Dan lost many times.

Natasha and her three companions guarded Ichika from a distance while pretending to play a game in the arcade.

"Miss Natasha I think there is really no need to guard him, hostiles won't attack him when is he still close to the academy."

One of Natasha's companions suggested. But Natasha insisted they continue.

"We can't be too sure, let's just continue this until he returns to the academy."

"Alright Miss Natasha."

The four continued to spy on Ichika while playing a strength test game, where player would hit the machine with a plastic hammer and their strength will be measure by the machine.

"Anyway let us play this game too, come on Miss Natasha hit it."

One of Natasha's companions ushered her to do the first try. But just as Natasha was about to hit it she heard girls squealing when they saw Ichika and that made Natasha turn to look at Ichika who was surrounded by his female fans.

(Ichika said that he didn't like being popular but he seems to be enjoying the attention.)

Natasha's mood started to become angry as she saw Ichika happily signing some autographs. But her notion that Ichika is enjoying the attention is quite wrong because in fact Ichika is already screaming in his mind "ENOUGH ALREADY!"

(He's such a liar!)

Natasha suddenly became angry as she hit the machine way too hard, her strength rating went over the top when it was mentioned and the game spout out a lot of tickets and in the same time making a lot of noise.

"Huh?"

Ichika who was signing some autographs turned to the direction of the noise and saw an empty game spouting out tickets.

"Huh? Strange game."

Ichika turned back to signing the autographs.

But behind the game were Natasha and her three comrades, hiding from Ichika.

"Miss Natasha you hit the game way too hard."

One of Natasha's companions whispered her complaints.

"Sorry I just remembered something."

Natasha tried to cover up the real reason why she suddenly smashed up the games.

Unbeknownst to Ichika as well, that a ton of photographers from [Infinite Stripes] and other teen magazines that received the tip of his presence here took the opportunity to take some candid photos of him in secret.

"Hey Ichika let's go on the dance, dance revolution game."

Dan pulled Ichika away from his fans and dragged him into a dancing game, like the typical dancing games where the player has to follow the dance steps.

"Hey wait I don't dance!"

Ichika tried to resist but he was coerced into doing it by his friends. When Ichika started to play the dancing game many women started to crowd around him, Ichika said he doesn't know how to dance but he executed the moves of the games perfectly making him look like a dancing celebrity.

"What the….."

Dan couldn't believe his eyes, he never saw his friend dance before but now Dan thought that he is watching a professional dancer owning the dance floor.

"Ah…Ichika is so cool…."

Ran nearly swooned as she watched Ichika dance, even the other girls that crowded here also shared Ran's feelings.

"!"

Even Natasha who watched from a distance also marveled at the prowess of Ichika's powerful charm. Every move that Ichika makes as he danced made Natasha's heart beat stronger, Natasha was sure that any women who saw Ichika like this would undoubtedly swoon on the spot.

(This game is really tiring and why is the song so long?)

Ichika complained at the game and he didn't even notice the growing crowd watching him dance, he fully concentrated on the game.

[WOW! YOU ARE THE GOD OF DANCING]

[PERFECT SCORE: 1000000]

The game finally ended and extended its congratulations to Ichika.

"Whoooo!"

Ichika gasped for air after his very energetic dance but he nearly jumped in surprise when a deafening applause boomed behind him.

"What!?"

Ichika could only utter a word as he stared at the large crowd behind him.

"AHHHH! ORIMURA-SAMA IS SO COOL!"

"PLEASE TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME!"

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"

"ICHIKA-SAMA PLEASE MARRY ME!"

The women that crowded around him started screaming, Ichika knew that he would be trapped here in the arcade and would have nowhere to go.

"Ichika!"

Dan pulled out Ichika from the crowd and dragged him out the arcade, Ran and the others followed as well.

"Men you one heck of a celebrity now!"

Dan told Ichika while they were running.

"That's not actually a good thing!"

Ichika retorted.

Soon Ichika heard a lot of stomping feet trailing them from behind and looked back to see a myriad of his fans chasing them.

"WHAT THE!"

Ichika looked very pale now; Ichika started running even faster and actually went past his friends as he sped away.

"Woah! He can run fast!"

Kazuma said while gaping his mouth.

"Ichika!"

Ran also called out to Ichika but Ichika ran fast.

Ichika ran fast and he was close to shaking off the crowd chasing him but when he turned a corner what greeted him group of media men and photographers ready to "pounce" on him.

"Orimura-san can you spare us a moments of your time?"

"Can you tell us your thoughts about become the only male IS pilot?"

"How many girlfriends do you have right now?"

"Is it true that you and all the representative candidates in the IS academy are dating?"

"Is it true that you are now known as the "harem king" of the IS academy."

The reporters bombarded him with questions while stuffing mics at his face, soon others followed and Ichika is in the verge of being overwhelmed.

"Ah wait…"

Ichika doesn't know how to react anymore, the sheer amount of questions that were being thrown at him robbed him of his speech abilities.

"Come on!"

His friends dragged him away from the crowd of reporters and again resumed their great escape.

"How did the media know that you're in here?"

Shizuka sneaked a look at the large crowd chasing them.

"Don't be surprised the walls have ears and eyes, our friend here is a celebrity it would only be natural for him to be in the radar of the media!"

Dan replied to Shizuka.

"Where do we go from here!?"

Etsuko started to panic.

"Let's go in that theme park!"

Ichika pointed at the theme park they came across, the gang entered the theme park without thinking that the park had a lot of more people than outside.

"Nice going Ichika! Now the mob that's chasing us grew bigger!"

The gang now looked like they are being chased by an entire army, an army of die-hard fans.

"I did not expect his popularity is this big."

Natasha, who was also tailing Ichika along with her three companions, marveled at Ichika's fame though the boy himself is still clueless at his own eminence.

"Poor Ichika."

Natasha made a sympathetic smile as she and her companions shadow Ichika.

(Scene Change)

Another prominent person is also walking in the theme park with a bored face. She wasn't a celebrity or anything but her beauty alone made the by passers gawk at her. Wearing a sleeveless black shirt and leather pants and long black leather boots, people started to whisper about her being a supermodel or even a princess in hiding. This person is none other than Saya. She went to the theme park to kill some time because she is really bored of her dreary mission.

"What's the point of this anyway?"

Saya mumbled as she walked elegantly. The stares directed at her now multiplied in number but she paid them no mind. In fact she is starting to become irritated of the stares.

(Pests, why do they have to keep staring at me like I'm some rare animal?)

Saya's faces started to scowl and every second that passes her scowl worsens. Her hand already twitched and was about to summon her IS spear but she was knocked down when someone bumped into her.

"Ah! Sorry Miss it's all my faul-"

The boy who bumped into Saya and now is on top of her is none other than Ichika Orimura.

(What…)

Saya couldn't believe her luck. She just met her cousin right here, in the flesh.

(S-She's so beautiful, is she a goddess. But….here is my weird sense of nostalgia again. Why do I feel that I have met her before?)

Ichika stayed on top of Saya as he looked at her face intently.

"Um….Ichika?"

Ichika snapped out when he heard the voice of his friends and turned around to see them with mixed expressions. The girls are blushing while looking at him pushing down a very beautiful lady, especially Ran since her blush now signifies jealously and anger. The boys are glaring at him; their glares are filled with a lot of envy.

(WHY DOES ICHIKA HAVE ALL THE GOOD STUFF!?)

All the three boys screamed in their minds.

Ichika finally realizing the situation he helped Saya up and apologized to her.

"Sorry about my misconduct Miss."

Ichika apologetically lowered his head and apologized sincerely to the woman he knocked down. Saya on the other hand just smiled, but not just any normal smile, Saya revealed a brilliant melting smile that far more amplified her already formidable beauty.

"It's alright it wasn't your fault anyway."

Saya's response made Ichika look back at her and face her smile.

"Uh!"

Ichika was stunned as he faced a smile that can already compare to that of a goddess.

(Ichika! He is actually right in front of me! All that I need to do now is to take him and own him. But….aunt said that he doesn't remember us and that he has forgotten his true self. Then that means that I can't take him yet.)

Saya's smile turned into a needy expression, she now looked like she was ready to pounce on Ichika and hug him to death. Ichika also became confused of her strange expression. But from the perspective of persons around the two, they looked more like lovers that has reunited after a long time.

"Orimura-san is that your girlfriend!?"

One of the reporters who were chasing them screamed at him.

"Wha…"

Ichika was shocked that the mob has already caught up to them.

"Let's run Ichika!"

Dan and the others started to run.

"Are they chasing you?"

Saya asked the now anxious Ichika.

"Y-yes we better run now!"

Ichika grabbed Saya's hand and took her with him.

(This girl is already marked as my acquaintance by those reporters, if I don't take her with us she will surrounded by those reporters.)

"…."

Looked at her hand that is being grasped by Ichika, she could feel the warmth of his touch. The pleasant feeling of Ichika's hand enclosing her hand banished Saya's irritated thoughts and replaced them with a strange feeling of happiness.

(His warm touch, it never changed it is still the same as before.)

Saya made a smile as she tightened her grip on Ichika's hand.

After running non-stop for an hour the gang finally was able to hide from the mob that's chasing them. The Ichika and his friends including Saya stayed in a sparsely crowded bay walk to catch their breaths with the exception of Saya who didn't even looked tired at all.

"Why are those media men following you?"

Saya directed a question to Ichika who was still catching his breath.

"Well because…"

Ichika was a bit hesitant to say it but Dan beat him to the punch.

"That's because he's Ichika Orimura, the only male who can pilot an IS."

Dan proudly stated. Saya nodded and pretended she only met Ichika for the first time.

"Oh, so you are Ichika Orimura. Nice to meet you, I'm Saya."

Saya introduced herself to Ichika and his friends. Her beauty made the boys gawk at her except for Ichika who looked at her as if he was trying to remember something. Ichika soon snapped out of his fixation on Saya since it was starting to become rude to her.

"Sorry for my rude staring, I just had the….you know I had a strange feeling I saw you before. But I just can't put any certainty to it."

Ichika started to think hard, Saya raised her eyebrows when Ichika said that he somewhat found her very familiar.

(That incident should've caused a lot of damage to his memories. But for him to remember me even vaguely is very remarkable.)

Saya kept her calm smile but her thoughts started to spiral out of control in her mind.

"Saya-san don't you have a surname?"

Ran asked Saya.

(This pest is talking to me? Well I guess since she is Ichika's friend maybe I will tolerate her and the others.)

Saya was at first irritated of Ichika companions but since they are his friends she prevented herself from releasing her aura to knock them unconscious and answered them as calmly as possible.

"My family is a bit controversial you wouldn't mind if I kept it a secret right?"

Saya used her charm to silence Ichika's friends from questioning further.

"It's not a problem considering this is the first time we've met and I'm also sorry for dragging you into this. Now the media might chase you too."

Ichika solemnly apologized to Saya again.

Saya just smiled and would've said "it's okay" but she was cut off when the mob found them once again.

"RUN!"

Ichika and the gang run for their lives again.

After another while of non-stop running, Ichika and his companions once again were able to hide from the media by riding the tunnel of love. Right now Ichika, Saya, Ran, Dan, Kazuma, Etsuko, Karin, Shizuka and Ichina now lined up into the ride.

"They are relentless."

Dan silently complained.

"This is my fault, sorry guys. Your free time got turned into a game of tag."

Ichika whispered his apology.

"It's okay Ichika-san; it's just my brother complaining all of the time."

Ran whispered to Ichika and grumbled at her brother.

Soon they reached the ride and now it is their turn. The ride can only allow two people in one boat so the gang has to ride each boat by pairs. For the girls the prime target as a pair in this ride is Ichika, while for the boys, with Ichika exception, is Saya.

"So I guess we should decide the pairi-"

But Dan could finish, the clamoring of the media was just outside the Tunnel of Love's entrance.

"Ah crap!"

Kazuma cursed.

"Let's go."

Saya grabbed Ichika and took her with him in the first boat. Soon the others reluctantly followed, but they were really disappointed that weren't able to pair up with the targets.

"Those media men are tenacious."

Ichika sighed as the ride slowly moved.

"Do they bother you….."

Saya omitted the words "if they do then allow me to put them out of their misery".

"Well yeah but they are just doing their job, so I don't really blame them."

Ichika made a gentle smile. Saya looked at him with a mystified expression.

(Still too kind.)

Saya made a small smile at Ichika.

Meanwhile on the other ride, Ran grumbles to no end at her brother for being her pair in the Tunnel of Love. Ran really wanted to go with Ichika but she was too late when Saya pulled him away.

"This is your fault!"

Ran screamed at Dan.

"Wha…my fault?"

Dan retorted and the two siblings quarreled at the second boat.

The media men heard Dan and Ran screaming voices and went to the entrance to the tunnel of love.

Dan made some hand signals to Ichika that the media men are close by while also trying to hide his face. Saya noticed the horde of media men looking at the rides and decided to hide Ichika…..by sitting on his lap facing him and pretending to be lovers and as if to make it believable, Saya started to deep kiss Ichika.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Dan, Ran, Kazuma, Karin, Shizuka, Yukimura, Etsuko and Ichina stared shock when they saw the beautiful Saya kissing Ichika. Ichika himself doesn't seem to be putting on any resistance.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Ran nearly cried out when she saw the scene.

Saya wrapped her arms around Ichika's neck and deepened their kiss. Every kiss that she makes, she also tightens her embrace on Ichika. Saya's tongue was entering Ichika's mouth tasting every corner of the boy. Ichika who lost all bodily responses just sat there and allowed the beautiful woman sitting on his lap to do as she pleases. Saya's breasts also rubbed on Ichika's chest adding more to the overload the boy is feeling. Ichika also in an unconscious act placed his hands on Saya's waist and hugged her as well. Ichika's mind, during this very unprecedented development, just spouted a lot of question marks.

Finally the boats entered the tunnel separately and they are now home free from the media, at least until the ride ends.

"What's the matter?"

Saya, who now dismounted Ichika and sat next to him, asked him while wiping her lips.

"…."

Ichika weren't able to make a reply as he stared off into space; his eyes were dilated probably because of shock of what just happened earlier.

"Not answering? Maybe another kiss might wake you up."

Saya leaned again but Ichika snapped out of his dazed and scooted away from Saya.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Ichika's face blushed so red that it looked like all his blood was now filling up his head.

"Did what?"

Saya just smile at the boy.

"Y-Y-Y-YOU JUST…..K-K-K-K-K-KISSED ME!"

Ichika overreacted while blushing like a ripe tomato. This seemed exaggerated, but if the circumstances are put into account, Ichika's reaction would be acceptable.

"Why? Was it your first?"

Saya question made Ichika even redder. Soon Ichika lost his resistance and just slumped back on the ride.

"Ichika I'm sorry for doing that earlier, it must've surprised you by a lot."

Saya apologized for her outrageous act earlier.

Ichika who seem to have somewhat recovered of the shock he had earlier answered softly.

"It's my fault; I dragged into this in the first place."

Ichika is not petty enough to dwell on that shocking act so he voted to shelved that in his mind and forget about it, though the latter is quite impossible.

"…"

Ichika suddenly changed his mood. Saya noticed the depressed face of Ichika and asked him.

"Why so depressed all of a sudden?"

Saya gave Ichika a warm smile.

"It's nothing….."

"It can't be nothing."

Saya's persistence finally made Ichika spill the beans.

"Well it's about….well….i just don't think I'm ready for all of this responsibility…..a lot is expected of me….and I'm afraid that I won't be able to fulfill them…."

Ichika expressed his worries regarding himself, if he is deserves all of this.

"S-Sorry ahahahaha! I must be weird to hear this from a stranger! I'm very sorry Saya-san."

Ichika pretended to be okay but Saya knew too well to fall for his façade.

"It's alright; I know what you're trying to say. It is natural to fear and to fail, everyone experiences that but also through that people persevere to achieve their goals. So it is alright to fear, because fear makes you stronger, it's what makes humans strong."

Ichika was speechless at Saya's words, Ichika felt like he was being encouraged by his sister; in fact he felt that Saya resembled his sister, Chifuyu.

"…..Saya-nee…."

Saya widened her eyes at the way Ichika referred to her.

"!"

Saya saw Ichika's eyes slowly turn into azure but Ichika snapped out of his stupor and apologized.

"Sorry for the way I referred to you."

Ichika apologized again but Saya laughed it off.

"It's alright….oh look the ride is ending."

Ichika looked and he saw the entrance to the ride but when he turned back to Saya, she was gone.

"SAYA-SAN!"

Ichika looked around but saw no sign of her.

"What's this?"

Ichika saw a piece of paper on where Saya sat. The note only contained one message.

"Bye"

Ichika looked at the message and looked around but he saw no traces of the woman she shared this ride with.

Soon after the ride ended, what waited for Ichika in the entrance weren't media men but the staffs of the IS academy headed by Natasha who was here to escort him back to the academy since it was already way past his curfew. Ichika bid his friends farewell who also disembarked from the ride, went back for the things he bought at the baggage counter of the mall and then after that he was taken back to the academy.

(Scene Change)

"HAAAA…."

Ichika is really tired right now. Ichika took a long shower to relieve his fatigue. Soon he made his way to the cafeteria to eat his dinner. But what greeted him in the cafeteria is a myriad of angry girls that are looking at him with angry eyes.

"Ah?"

Ichika is at a loss as to why he is being stared like a criminal by the girls. Especially Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi.

"Um what's the occasion here?"

Ichika started to feel the danger nipping at his spine when Tatenashi stepped forward, wearing a very, very scary smile on her face.

"Can you explain this I-chi-ka-kun…"

Tatenashi held out a photo. No big deal, it was just a photo, a photo that contained the image of him and a beautiful woman (Saya) attempting to lock lips with each other. It was a good thing that whoever took this picture weren't able to catch the shot of the Ichika and that beautiful woman actually locking lips with each other, because if it did then Ichika would be running to hell….for safety.

"I can explain…"

(STAB)

The lance of the mysterious lady stabbed just in front of him. Ichika lost all his blood just because of pure shock.

"Then go ahead…who knows it might save your life."

(AH CRAP!)

"ICHIKA!"

"ICHIKA-SAN!"

"ICHIKA!"

"ICHIKA!"

"ICHIKA!"

"ICHIKA!"

Explosions and screams erupted from the cafeteria.

(Scene Change)

Mayuzumi Nagisako, the big sister of Mayuzumi Kaoruko and also the one responsible for the picture that is now causing Ichika a lot of pain, felt a shiver run down her spine.

"Maybe I shouldn't have sent that photo to my little sister."

Nagisako made a slightly guilty face as she thought about what might be happening to Ichika right now.


	28. Chapter 28: Another weird day

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter again. October come quickly so that I can watch Infinite Stratos once again. I'm really excited in the reboot of Infinite Stratos, I'm already thinking of the possible alterations in the anime and I'm hoping that some of my favorite moments in the light novel would be animated because it would be very cool! Anyway I'm planning to actions bouts in this story since the stormy phase is fast approaching.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, It belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 28:

"Now Ichika-kun explain the photo."

Tatenashi spoke stern as she sat on Ichika's back, Ichika is slumped on the floor of the cafeteria. Ichika managed to evade the attacks of the angry girls for about 2 minutes before he was finally subdued.

"Ichika we called you so many times but you didn't respond and what's worse is that you went on a date with an older woman and K-K-K-K-K-K-KISSED HER!"

Houki angrily screamed at Ichika with teary eyes.

"Ichika-san this conduct is unbecoming and public display of sexual acts is worse. When did you turn into a beast?"

Cecilia scolded Ichika.

"You idiot! PERVERT! IDIOT! IDIOTIC PERVERT! SUPER MEGA IDIOTIC PERVERT!"

Rin hysterically screamed at flailed around.

"Ichika no ecchi….."

Charlotte just stared at Ichika with teary eyes as she mumbled some things.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU!? ARE YOU NOT SATISFIED WITH ME? DO YOU PREFER FULL-BODIED WOMEN ANSWER ME!"

Laura shouted like crazy and stomped on the ground hard.

"Pervert….unbelievable….."

Kanzashi sniffled as she looked at Ichika in a scolding manner.

"Just let me explain guys, it's not what you think it is!"

Ichika pleaded at the girls to listen to his explanation.

"Then explain it to us!"

Tatenashi commanded Ichika as she activated her student council president mode. Ichika then started to explain.

Minutes later…..

Ichika having been able to explain his side is now sitting in one of the round tables of the cafeteria the situation is a bit lighter now, but the girls are still surrounding him and looking at him sharply.

"So you were chased by the media and that woman that k-k-k-kissed you did that to cover you up."

Houki spoke as calmly as possible but she stammers when the picture flashed in her mind.

"But there are other ways to hide and what you did looked more like flirting!"

Charlotte scolded Ichika while holding back her sobs.

"I told everyone a thousand times already, the two of us didn't kiss (lie)."

Ichika tried in vain to placate the building rage of the girls.

"Whether you kissed her or she kissed you doesn't matter you still need to be punished!"

Laura ran to Ichika grabbed him by his collar and shook the poor boy.

"I bet you enjoyed her kiss didn't you?"

Rin fumed as she glared intensely at Ichika.

"…"

Ichika couldn't make any more reply as he willfully accepted his fate.

"Ichika-kun, we won't question you no more of what you did with that woman but I will ask you this, are you sorry for you betrayal."

Tatenashi looked at Ichika rather sternly as she asked him a very serious question.

Ichika was a bit shocked at Tatenashi's scary side but later answered.

"Yes."

Ichika made a solemn apology.

The girls stared at Ichika for a while; their stares almost became scanners that observed Ichika thoroughly, searching for any lies in his words and in his expressions. After a few minutes of thinking, the girls came to a verdict.

"Ichika, we forgive you for your blatant act of betrayal."

Ichika sighed in relief as the girls let him off easy, but the statement "betrayal" made Ichika think why he was branded as a betrayer.

"But Ichika-kun, you have to face punishment for this."

And there is the catch. Ichika half-anticipated this and it didn't surprise him that much.

"(Sigh). Okay what is it?"

Ichika lowered his head in defeat.

Soon the girls started whispering to each other, discussing what punishment should they place on Ichika.

(I hope they don't make me do some impossible stuff like running around the academy until I dry out or treat everyone into meals every day.)

Ichika prayed to the heavens.

Soon the girls came to a decision.

"Ichika-kun, as your punishment you will…"

Ichika thought he heard a drum roll.

"Serve even more in the club handing activities."

Ichika was actually relieved of this punishment, this was good enough that some far-out punishment.

"Thank you."

Ichika clasped both his hands and thank the girls for the light punishment.

"Well we gave you this punishment because we thought you wouldn't actually do these things. How do I say it, I guess we knew that you are not that type of guy."

Tatenashi smiled at Ichika, but it was only Tatenashi since the rest of the girls especially Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi still glared at him.

"Ichika promise us….."

Houki suddenly spoke and her voice sounded sad and needy to Ichika's ear.

"Promise what Houki?"

Ichika tilted his head.

"…..That you won't do this behind our back."

Houki lost her angry face, now she was making a needy expression as she stared intently at Ichika.

"Promise us Ichika."

Charlotte also made the same look and stared at Ichika.

The rest of the girls also followed. This placed an unusual amount of pressure to Ichika, he couldn't help but think that he really did betray his friends, although he wasn't sure how.

"I promise."

Ichika smiled and the immediate effect is that the girls all together lost their anger as they faced the power of his smile. The girls aren't sure why but every time Ichika smiles they feel that a soothing air filling them and banishes all their worries.

(Huh? Why is everyone looking like they are about to fall asleep.)

Ichika didn't know but he already saved himself from the wrath of the girls just by his smile alone.

"Is there a conference here?"

A cold and piercing voice rent air in the cafeteria. The students turned around and saw the figure of the scariest teacher in the world, Chifuyu Orimura.

"""Orimura-sensei!"""

All the girls spoke in unison and the slight amount of nervousness in their voice became noticeable.

Chifuyu looked at the girls only for a second as she then aimed her eyes at Ichika.

Ichika felt the scythe of death tracing his neck.

"Orimura care to explain why you left the academy without permission."

Chifuyu's eyes seemed to pierce into Ichika as the boy lost his speaking ability.

(Chifuyu-nee is angry, but thank god she is not that angry.)

Ichika looked in the bright side of things but fate is about to play a very cruel joke on him.

Some of the second years who also got hold of the controversial picture of Ichika attempting to lock lips with a beautiful woman came in screaming while flailing the picture and showed it to the first year girls.

"Guys look at this!"

But the picture was taken from her hand by Chifuyu.

"What is this? If this is an indecent photo I will punish whoever possesses th-"

Chifuyu looked at the picture and she was knocked out of what she saw. The photo contained the image of her little brother with a woman on his lap and both looked like they were about to lock lips.

"….."

Chifuyu unconsciously released her aura; though the students are blind to it they can certainly feel a presence that makes breathing really hard for them.

"This is bad…"

Tatenashi mumbled, she knew that this may lead to a very bad situation.

"I-chi-ka…"

At first Chifuyu's face is being obscured by her hair. But she slowly looked up and her eyes that are now burning with wild rage revealed itself to the terrified students.

"What….is…..this…..suppose….to….mean?"

Chifuyu showed the photo to the students but she crushed it with her hand in a second, photo was ripped apart.

(Chifuyu-nee….is angry…..)

In Ichika's mind, his surroundings turned into a fiery wasteland, in other words Ichika felt he was already in hell when he saw his sister's very angry face.

"Well…explain….this…now…."

Chifuyu smiled, but her smile isn't a happy one. The smile that grace Chifuyu's face is a smile of a demon grinning before it dismembers its unfortunate prey.

"Well….uh…it was…..during the….media…..when…..then….chasing….in….ride…then…s he sat…then…."

Ichika's words are now incoherent and stammering, the panic and fear that he is feeling right now shut down his mental functions.

"Excuse me is Orimura-kun here because…..Wait Orimura-sensei?"

Maya and Natasha went inside the cafeteria looking for Ichika but they saw Chifuyu standing in front of a group of very terrified students. Soon Chifuyu slowly turned around and what Maya and Natasha saw is not Chifuyu but rather a demonic woman with a very terrifying face.

"Miss Yamada, he's here but he won't be here for long since he will be going to hell soon."

Chifuyu's words are really calm and she spoke with a really calm voice. But her face is quite odd, she was smiling but it was not a smile a human can make. Her grin was big and it showcases her teeth that looked like fangs. Her eyes are sharp and really petrifying. Overall, Chifuyu now looked like the grim reaper in a woman's body.

"AH!…."

Maya paled when she saw her "colleague" undergo a very dramatic change, her knees are already shaking and she is nearing fainting. Natasha did well compared to Maya, but she is also visibly shaken by Chifuyu's reaper face.

"Well Ichika….where's the explanation?"

Chifuyu was smiling as she turned back to Ichika and her "smile" nearly made the souls of the students scamper away to safety.

"Not answering huh?"

Chifuyu vanished and reappeared right behind Ichika and placed a very strong grip on her little brother's shoulder. The students didn't turn around and remained looking in front, they were totally frozen in fear as their faces showed a very scared expression.

"Then we'll discuss this in private then…"

Chifuyu vanished with Ichika this time and the two reappeared on the exit of the cafeteria, Chifuyu then dragged Ichika, who was now obediently following Chifuyu or rather that Ichika already lost all functions in his body and that he is now in a petrified state.

(SILENCE)

It took a few more minutes for the girls to fully regain their consciousness, because Chifuyu's aura dissipated already when she left.

"T-That was…"

Houki stammered as she lost the feeling in her legs.

"The instructor is angry…..no she was enraged…."

Laura looked like a terrified rabbit cornered by a wolf.

"T-That was a new experience….."

Tatenashi spoke in a shaking voice, it was rare for Tatenashi to be shaken like this but this when she saw the grim reaper (Chifuyu) manifesting in front of them, her cool and composed demeanor shattered.

"W-Why was Chifuyu angry in the first place….."

Natasha walked towards the students and asked them.

"Because of this…."

Mayuzumi Kaoruko handed Natasha the photo.

(WHAT THE!)

Natasha screamed in her mind, the photo of Ichika and a girl attempting to lock lips also made Natasha feel very angry.

"Miss Fairs what is it-"

Maya walked and looked at the picture herself and also was stunned at what she saw.

"I-Is t-that O-Orimura-kun's girlfriend?"

""""OF COURSE NOT!""""

The girls vehemently denied Maya's assumption which made the weak-willed teacher to shrink.

"Auuuhhhh!"

Maya cringed at the girls' passionate denial of her thoughts.

But someone else became angry about this and that someone is Natasha Fairs.

"A punishment is good so that he can learn his lesson."

Natasha also crushed the photo and then made her statement with a scary yandere face.

The girls' once again saw another scary person.

"I feel tired all of a sudden maybe I'll go back to my room."

Natasha turned around and left the cafeteria. The girls' today saw to scary persons and they felt guilty that maybe because of this Ichika might disappear in their lives forever.

"Will Ichika be okay?"

Charlotte asked Houki with a very worried face.

"I know Ichika will be okay, he went through Orimura-sensei's wrath before so I'm sure he can survive!"

Houki said those words as if Ichika is about to square off with the final boss.

"Instructor like that is very dangerous….. I hope my wife is prepared."

Laura also remembered the time when she incurred Chifuyu's wrath.

"We…we should save Ichika…."

Kanzashi forcefully said.

"Kanzashi-chan don't be so hasty, I don't want to lose my little sister."

Tatenashi held her little sister's shoulders and convinced her to reconsider her suggestion.

"We should try!"

Rin supported Kanzashi.

"Rin did you forget what happened to you when you kicked Orimura-sensei after we finished on the computer dive?"

Cecilia reminded Rin of her trauma. Rin's enthusiasm got deflated easily as the fear of reliving "that" crossed Rin's mind.

"N-No need to worry! I'm sure Ichika can survive!"

Rin immediately turned around her words.

As the girls enter into a feverish discussion, Maya who was still recovering just looked at the girls with a muddled face.

(Is Orimura-sensei really that scary? What am I saying of course she is, luckily for me I've only grazed the tip of the sword.)

Maya breathe a sigh of relief at her luck.

(Scene Change)

"Ichika you idiot….."

Natasha mumbled as she walked to back to Ichika's room where she currently staying.

"I know that he isn't like that but…..he also tends to be weak around older women."

Natasha became worried. She became even more depressed as she remembered the photo.

"AH! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!"

Some students looked at Natasha curiously as Natasha stomped around angrily.

(Why am I feeling this way? I don't understand, I'm an older woman, I'm supposed to be mature and not act like this! But…..does this mean that…..)

Natasha blushed as she thought about what this could possibly mean. She blushed very hard later.

"NO OF COURSE NOT!"

Natasha ran full speed as her mind went into slight overload.

(Scene Change)

Silence, deathly silence. That is the dominant atmosphere in the room of Chifuyu Orimura.

Chifuyu dragged her brother to her room after she saw the photo. Ichika who is in the receiving end of the stare is already suffering and he has been sitting in seiza for an hour now.

"…."

Ichika caved in at the piercing stare of his sister, Ichika would've preferred it if she were to scold him rather than stare at him like this.

"…."

Minutes past and Chifuyu still hasn't made any sound, she still glares at her brother and the poor boy couldn't even breathe easy now. The pressure was too intense; Ichika is very uncomfortable right now.

"…."

Ichikawish he was dead now, death is now preferable for Ichika compared to being stared at by his sister like this.

"(Sigh)"

Sigh escaped Chifuyu. She then lost her mad face.

"What have you got to say?"

Chifuyu asked Ichika in a slightly calm voice now.

Ichika couldn't speak readily because he is still recovering from the pressure of his sister's glare. Minutes later he finally spoke.

"I'm really, really sorry Chifuyu-nee!"

Ichika bowed his head and apologized sincerely.

Chifuyu stood up and ushered him to sit on the bed. Ichika did so but he still avoided looking straight into his sister's face as he looked down with a very depressed face.

(I may have gone overboard with my reaction earlier; I really didn't hear his part.)

Chifuyu stood up and went to her fridge to take some beverages for both her and her brother.

"Here."

Chifuyu stuck the cold drink on Ichika face causing the boy to jump out in surprise.

"Wha!"

Ichika jumped in surprise at the cold touch.

"Take it."

Being glared at again, Ichika could only obey wordlessly.

Chifuyu sat back on her stool and opened her canned drink; Ichika also opened his drink given to him and took a sip.

"Tell me what happened."

Chifuyu told Ichika with a slightly commanding voice, Ichika winced a little but later spoke to tell his side of the story.

"Well it started when I entered the grocery in the mall I was seen by some people and they recognized so and then they started asking my autograph but soon many others saw me as well and started chasing me. But thanks to the arrival with some of my classmates I was able to elude them for a time but then the media showed and started chasing us. We practically ran around without stopping and then we bumped into that girl….."

At the mention of that Chifuyu unconsciously twitched in irritation, though she didn't know why but she was really irritated all of a sudden.

"Then when she was seen with us, she had been marked by the media as one of us so we took her along. Then…it was there in the ride where we got cornered and then to prevent them from finding me she did that…."

Ichika blushed hard when he said that, then he looked away rather embarrassed. Chifuyu narrowed her eyes at her brother's reaction.

"You could've thought of better ways to hide yourself than publicly flirting."

Chifuyu's words were like knives that stabbed Ichika weak sides.

"I was really tired back then and I really didn't think things through….."

Ichika guiltily lowered his face.

"From how you're saying it, it seems that you liked doing it."

Chifuyu's dreaded Condemnation stare has been activated and Ichika is suffering heavy damage.

"Uuuuu….."

Ichika could say nothing more but silently moan.

Chifuyu realized that she once again went overboard with her scolding, toned down her angry face.

"Stop looking like that."

Chifuyu leaned forward and placed her left hand on Ichika's head and lovingly ruffled his hair. Ichika looked up and saw his sister making a small smile, at least this eased the burden he was feeling and allowed the boy to smile as well.

"I always disappoint you Chifuyu-nee…"

Chifuyu felt a little guilty when her brother made such a face, Ichika had a very wretched look on his face.

"(Sigh)"

Chifuyu released a sigh and then…

(DONK)

"Ow!"

Ichika nursed his head that was hit by an iron fist. Chifuyu then stared at her brother and made another small smile.

"Being depressed won't change anything Ichika, just learn from it and get over it. That is what you're supposed to do with mistakes."

Chifuyu lost the majority of her angry feelings as she drank her beverage.

"Yes Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika threw away his disheartened thoughts and smile at his sister. Chifuyu also relaxed when she saw the returning smile of her little brother.

"I'll do my best Chifuyu-nee and I promise I won't disappoint you in the future!"

Ichika stood up passionately and declared his renewed determination. Chifuyu just sighed but inside she was very happy.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Chifuyu drank her beverage in one go. But she noticed something strange, her head felt slightly heavy all of a sudden, it was like she was a bit drunk. She stared at canned drink and saw that what she took was an extra-strong beer. Chifuyu remembered buying this on her last time-off; the cashier said that this beer was really strong and can easily knock out any drinker who isn't strong against liquor. But she was no ordinary drinker, she can handle this much alcohol and she cannot be easily drunk by this.

"Hey Ichi-"

Chifuyu widened her eyes when she saw the brand of what Ichika was drinking as well, it was the same brand as hers. Chifuyu was too late to stop him when Ichika drank the beer in one go, Ichika was really fired up with determination that he didn't notice what he was drinking.

(Gulp) (Gulp)

(Gulp) (Gulp)

(Gulp) (Gulp)

"Ichika!"

Chifuyu swiped the can off of her little brother's arm but it was too late already.

"(HICK)"

It was truly indeed a super strong beer, the moment Ichika gulped it all the symptoms of being drunk surfaced quickly. Ichika now started to hiccup as his face gave off a little blush.

"(HICK)"

Chifuyu massaged her forehead at her failure, now her brother is dead drunk and in her room too.

(Thank god Maya isn't here.)

"Chifuyu-nee…."

Chifuyu's thoughts are suddenly interrupted when her little brother suddenly collapsed on her lap.

"Wha….."

Chifuyu is utterly surprised when Ichika suddenly collapsed on her lap, her brother's face was blushed because of alcohol drunkenness but she saw that his expression started making a childish smile.

"(HICK)…Chifuyu…..(HICK)…..nee…"

Ichika slowly rose and faced his sister.

"Ichika settle down and rest I'll ta-"

Ichika leapt up embraced Chifuyu as he snuggled up on his sister's breasts. Ichika made a "uhuhum" sound like he was really comfortable with this. Chifuyu on the other hand couldn't even believe what is happening.

"Hey! You idiot settled down!"

Chifuyu couldn't move because her arms are fastened by Ichika strong arms embracing her body.

"Chifuyu-nee….."

Ichika kept on snuggling deeper into his sister's perfectly shaped breasts and kept on making humming sounds. Meanwhile, Chifuyu is very troubled by this situation, this was wrong on so many levels but a certain part of Chifuyu that she isn't entirely aware of sang in joy because of her brother embracing her lovingly.

"Ichika settle down! Hiii! Stop that!"

Chifuyu started to feel weird as well since she also drank a can of that strong beer. Her body was starting to warm up as Ichika kept on snuggling on her.

"You idiot!"

Chifuyu broke free from Ichika's embrace and gave her brother a strong smack on the head.

(SMACK)

"Calm down!"

Ichika now slumped on the floor probably unconscious. Chifuyu looked a bit awkward when she had hit her brother too hard but this wasn't the case when suddenly Ichika leapt up on her again and this time taking her down. Now Ichika is on top of Chifuyu while he tightly embraced her.

"Ichika! Hnnnn!"

Ichika accidentally kissed his sister's neck when he tackled her earlier. Chifuyu let out a brief squeal as her little brother's lips touched her neck. The contact slightly made Chifuyu's mind blank a little, her face also started to flush.

"Get off me!"

Chifuyu struggled to free herself but she couldn't, Ichika became stronger. Chifuyu never thought that her brother could muster this much physical strength against her. Ichika began to embrace her even tighter; Ichika began to push his lips deeper into his sister's unguarded neck.

"Hnnnnnn!"

Chifuyu felt very warm now, her vision started to cloud because of the very pleasurablefeeling spreading across her body.

(This….situation…..is…..really….bad…..)

Chifuyu gathered her strength as she released her aura. She then regained her strength and pushed off Ichika and flung him to the bed. Chifuyu subdued him there by pinning him down.

"Ichika calm down."

Chifuyu held both her brother's wrists. The position of the two now became more awkward than the last; Chifuyu is now the one who is pushing her brother down.

"Ichika, can you hear me?"

Chifuyu looked at her brother's face; his eyes are barely open making him look very vulnerable. Chifuyu couldn't help but blush at this scene, she tried to make herself look away but her neck stuck like that preventing her from looking in any other direction.

(He looks so vulnerable, so weak.)

Chifuyu released her brother's wrists and unconsciously clasped her brother's cheeks with her hands. Chifuyu lovingly stared at Ichika's defenseless face; she gently caressed her little brother's hot flushing cheeks.

"Chifuyu-nee…."

Ichika uttered his sister's name in a very affectionate voice, but soon his eyes briefly sparked an azure glow. Chifuyu's eyes also glowed white when she saw the azure eyes of Ichika. But Ichika slowly closed his eyes as he descended into a deep sleep.

"…."

Chifuyu became fixated at Ichika's sleeping face, for some reason just by looking at her brother's face she developed a very strong blush. Her mind clouded and soon she slowly lowered her face on her brother's. Her mind is really blurry, driven only by the deep desires that resurfaced after being buried deep in the recesses of her mind.

"Ichika…."

Chifuyu closed her eyes; her lips now edge closer on Ichika's lips. She can feel the warm breath of her slumbering little brother.

"Ichika…."

But before the contact could happen a memory suddenly flashed in Chifuyu's minds.

(Quick Flashback)

"Ichika stop!"

Chifuyu who is full of wounds tried in vain to reach her little brother who ran towards the conflict.

"NO PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!"

The little Ichika fearlessly ran towards a bloody courtyard of their mansion. So many bodies littered the once beautiful yard now turned into graveyard of dismembered bodies and brutal fighting. Tragically, the two sides that were fighting are of one family, of one blood.

"PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!"

Ichika tearfully shouted his plea to the every person that fought against each other, but the pleas of the young boy fell onto deaf ears.

"ICHIKA STOP!"

Chifuyu who incurred many fatal wounds still stood up and tried to chase after her little brother who ran blindly into the heart of the conflict.

"Guh!"

The pain that Chifuyu felt because of her lethal wounds heavily impeded her movement but still she persevered to chase after her little brother.

"ICHIKA!"

Chifuyu after forcing herself too hard, finally lost her strength and plainly collapsed on the bloody ground. She can only helplessly watch in fear as her little brother ran deeper into the core of the fighting.

"Ichika…"

Still despite her condition, Chifuyu forced herself onward by crawling on the bloody ground.

"Ichika….."

It wasn't long until Chifuyu's fear became real….

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

The loud sounds of snapping wood and metal rent the air as the flaming tower that was near the battlefield lost its support and slowly leaned until it finally fell…right into the battle….right where Ichika is….

(Flashback End)

"GUH!"

Chifuyu sprang away from her brother.

"No…..no…no…..no…no….."

Chifuyu's face twisted in remorse as the memory she tried so hard to forget returned with a vengeance.

"I failed….. I failed to protect him… during that time…"

Tears began to lace Chifuyu's eyes. Her sobs started to fill the room but later it stopped a Chifuyu reined her emotions but now her face adapted an empty look full of despair, her eyes are hollow and lifeless.

"Ichika…"

Chifuyu sat on the bedside and looked at Ichika who slept peacefully.

"I have no right….. During that time when he needed me the most…. I failed…and he paid the price…."

Chifuyu glumly turned away but her attention was drawn back when she heard her brother speak while asleep.

"Chifuyu-nee… I'm sorry for disappointing you…. I'm sorry…."

Ichika's talked in his sleep.

Upon hearing her brother, tears once again threatened to fall from Chifuyu's eyes but she stopped her rampant emotions and calmly restrained herself.

"…."

Chifuyu wiped the new tears in her eyes.

(I have to be strong; I can't afford to show weakness like this anymore. I have to be strong, for Ichika's sake and myself.)

Chifuyu now gained back her usual self; she reached for her brother's right cheek and tenderly caressed his warm flesh.

"Sleep well…. Ichika."

Chifuyu lovingly smiled at Ichika's serene expression.

Minutes later…..

Chifuyu still hasn't slept she sat on her studying and drank some beer, she finished three cans already but she still can't feel drowsy. The recurring of those memories probably made her at edge so maybe she won't be sleeping tonight.

"I might pull off another all-nighter…"

Chifuyu drank her four can and still not drowsy and she is still at edge in remembering that memory.

"(Sigh)"

Chifuyu turned and looked at her brother who is peacefully sleeping on her bed.

(This idiot….)

Strangely when she thought about how reckless her brother is her lips unconsciously crack a smile. She stood up and took the phone.

"I better tell Natasha abo-"

(HUG)

Chifuyu felt another embraced. She dropped the phone and gingerly turned around and saw her half-awake brother embracing her like a kid who is sleepwalking.

"Chifuyu-nee….."

Ichika drowsily said as he unconsciously groped around her sister's body.

"Hnnnnn! Idiot stop it!"

Chifuyu's blushed surfaced once again as her little brother's hands started to inch closer and finally grabbed her…..breasts.

(BOING)

"Chifuyu-nee…. I found two cakes…."

Chifuyu tensed up for a moment before she….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?

(SMACK)

Chifuyu swung her elbow and it made a landing on Ichika's forehead, sending the boy spinning back onto the bed.

"Chifuyu-nee….cakes…"

Ichika still kept talking in his sleep but his forehead now was red from receiving the full force of his sister's elbow.

"This idiot…."

Chifuyu took a first aid kit and mended her little brother's now bleeding forehead.

"I might've overdone it a bit."

Chifuyu had a guilty look on her face as she mended her little brother's forehead. After she finished, she stowed the first aid kit and went back to calling Natasha who was her little brother's temporary roommate. Before Ichika passed out from drink the super-strong beer, Chifuyu originally wanted to send Ichika back to his room after her lecture but now that her little brother is dead drunk and asleep, people might have some weird ideas about what happened between the two of them.

"This is troublesome…."

Chifuyu ruminated for a while before she decided.

"I better send him back to his room."

Chifuyu dialed Natasha's number. Chifuyu decided to send Ichika back to his room but...

"Wait a minute, he is still drunk and he is prone to waking up without notice and do some…stuff."

Chifuyu stopped dialing and started becoming serious. She is hesitating whether she sends her little brother back or let him stay here for the night.

"It will only be natural for me to send him back to his own room, besides he might not wake up now so it would be…..but wait what if I send him back and he awakes. Natasha is his roommate, she's a woman and this idiot tends to be clingy when he is half asleep. So what if he woke up and…."

(Chifuyu's Prediction)

"AH! STOP IT!"

Ichika held Natasha down, he has partially stripped Natasha and now what remained of Natasha's clothes are her unbuttoned shirt and her underwear.

"Natasha-san….."

Ichika still had a drunk and drowsy look on his face but he is putting on a very evil smile.

"What happened to you Ichika, AHHH! Stop that!"

Ichika started stroking Natasha's barely clothed body, the helpless girl could only yelp as the boy slowly and teasingly touched her.

"Stop it Ichika I'm a teacher here and you're a-hnnnnnn!"

Natasha whimpered as Ichika reached for her chest and gave her two assets a teasing squeeze.

"Now, now that's not something a soon to be slave should say."

Ichika tore away the unbuttoned shirt on Natasha and now leaving the helpless girl with just her underwear.

"W-What are you going to do?"

Natasha fearfully said, hearing Natasha's soft and meek voice Ichika eyes gave off an evil glint.

"Well since I'm feeling a little hot tonight. Maybe I'll go all the way."

Ichika reached for Natasha's bra and forcefully yanked them off.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Natasha covered her now exposed chest.

"Please stop Ichika!"

"Calling your master by his name is disrespectful. A disobedient slave must be punished."

Ichika's reached for the last remaining cover in Natasha's body and mercilessly rip it off.

Soon muffled moans filled the room.

"Now say it."

"M-Master Ichika."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

(End of Chifuyu's prediction)

(BOOOOOOOOOM)

Chifuyu's desk split into two when she karate-chopped it.

"GRRRRRRRRR!"

Chifuyu's aura rent the air; her far-out imagination might have triggered her anger.

(NOT GONNA HAPPEN!)

Chifuyu stomped her shoes on the floor and the floor cracked.

(CRACK)

"He tries to do that and he's dead!"

Chifuyu's voice became slightly demonic as she indulged herself deeper in her half-baked predictions.

"Uhm…"

Finally Chifuyu managed to snap out of her delusions as she realized how ridiculous her thoughts and actions are getting. Chifuyu put down the phone and just returned to sitting on her chair.

"I'm thinking too far. It's wrong for me to suspect Ichika of doing that, it would be more believable the other way around…!"

(Another Half-baked prediction)

"I guess he won't know or maybe he will…ah! I don't care anymore."

Natasha who crept up on the knocked out Ichika smiled seductively.

"This smell, did he drink? Oh well, its better if he is. But I'm disappointed that I won't be able to see his face when I do it."

Natasha sounded a bit disappointed. She later started to strip her clothes and left nothing but her skimpy underwear.

"Ichika….Natasha-onee-san is going to own you right now."

Natasha started stripping the sleeping boy.

Now Ichika is left with just his boxers.

"UFUFUFUFU! What a nice body you have here Ichika."

Natasha leaned down until both their bodies touched, then Natasha lowered her face to claim the sleeping Ichika's lips.

(End of Chifuyu's prediction)

"NO WAY IN HELL!"

Chifuyu stomped her foot again causing the room to shudder a bit. Chifuyu became fooled again by her wild imagination. It took her another while to finally calm down and realized how ridiculous she looks right now.

"(Sigh). This must be the beer getting to me."

Chifuyu looked at her desk that was now split apart by her little tantrum earlier.

"I'm an idiot. Even I'm suspecting Natasha. Well I guess I better…."

Chifuyu walked to the door and….locked it.

"I better let him sleep here for tonight."

Chifuyu took off her work clothes and put on her sleepware, just a plain t-shirt and shorts. She then lay beside her brother. Before sleeping Chifuyu looked at her brother's sleeping face for a while, remembering their past memories.

"Ichika…..you never change, that is why I'll do everything so that you'll never change."

Chifuyu also surrendered to her drowsiness that just arrived.

"Goodnight Ichika…."

Silence finally blanketed the room where the two siblings retreated for the night.

(Scene Change)

"Hmmmmm…"

Saya who also lay on her bed, wistfully stared at the ceiling of her room. She repeatedly recalled the sensation of kissing her cousin, Ichika. Every time she remembers it she couldn't help but smile sweetly.

"He tastes just like what Yuuko told us. He is very luscious."

Saya released a giggled as she recalled that memory.

"Ufufufufufufufufu!"

Saya's giggled became more sinister each second passes. Her eyes slowly glowed a yellow hue and then her aura burst out like a rupturing dam.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A sinister laughter echoed loudly.

"It wouldn't hurt to visit him, Yuuko did it, so I don't see any harm If I would as well."


	29. Chapter 29: No Escape from the Past

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter! Still on the midst of deciding the course of the story, due to some ideas that I accumulated by watching good mecha animes and I still have to make sure that it sticks to the story as possible and still waiting for the premiere of the new Infinite Stratos anime, patience come to me patience.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 29:

"Hm!"

Chifuyu immediately woke up from her sleep. She felt a presence nearby and it was very familiar, very much familiar.

"Come in here Madoka."

Chifuyu spoke as she got up of the bed; she did it slowly so that Ichika who is sleeping right beside her won't wake up.

The window opened and Madoka stepped inside Chifuyu's room.

"I can't hide against nee-san."

Madoka sighed while smiling.

"You kept breaking out of your cell to spy on Ichika, it's getting annoying. Can't you wait before your reprieve is granted?"

Chifuyu slightly scowled at her little sister.

"It's really boring in my cell, besides it's really fun to tease Ichika. But I haven't been able to enter his room because of that American woman rooming with him."

Madoka pouted as she sat on the floor.

Chifuyu just exhale exhaustedly as she sat on the stool beside her chopped desk. Madoka curiously stared at the poor desk that was split into two.

"Did you throw a tantrum nee-san?"

Madoka looked inquisitively at the ruined desk. Soon Madoka turned to the bed and saw Ichika sleeping and hurriedly went beside him at stared at his sleeping face.

"Ichika…"

Madoka pinched Ichika's cheeks; Madoka couldn't help but smile at the expression of his brother while sleeping.

"Ufufufufufufu!"

Madoka giggled as she continued to trace Ichika's face. Oddly enough Chifuyu doesn't seem bothered by this as she just stared at Madoka and didn't do anything. Madoka noticed Chifuyu's lack of reaction so she questioned her nee-san.

"I thought nee-san would subdue me for going too close to Ichika."

Madoka looked muddled at her older sister's lacked of reaction.

"Don't be stupid, I'm not that petty. Beside I know if you have plans that are troublesome."

Madoka was seen through by her nee-san and she could only sigh as she hung her head.

"""HMMM!"""

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

Chifuyu and Madoka turned to the window as an unusually strong wind flew in. The two narrowed their eyes.

"Nee-san….."

Chifuyu stood up and went to her closet and opened it. Chifuyu took her six katanas and wore her black ninja-like body suit, the same one she wore during the last incident in the academy.

"Are you planning to meet her nee-san?"

Chifuyu didn't give an answer to Madoka's question and instead replied her own answer.

"Stay with Ichika and if by any chance someone tries anything to Ichika…kill them."

Chifuyu's face swirled in anger as she jumped out of the window.

"The family is very persistent."

Madoka sat beside her sleeping brother but her face turned serious and her aura started to erupt.

(Scene Change)

(TAP)

The sound of Chifuyu's boots echoed in the silent surrounding. She is at the rooftop of the teacher's building, the only occupants here is her and Maya, since Maya isn't here Chifuyu is technically the only teacher in the teacher's building. Also this means that she can go all out if things get too heated up.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

A cold gust swept, Chifuyu can hear the whisper of the wind, the swaying of the trees, the rustling of its leaves and the sound of a weapon ripping the wind as it approached from above.

"HM!"

(CHING)

Chifuyu leapt away to avoid a crashing spear from above.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The impact made by the spear made a crater on the concrete floor.

"…"

Chifuyu slowly drew her katana as the smoke obscuring the attacker started to disperse.

(GOOOOOOON)

A wild yellowish aura swept the smoke and dust away and revealed the attacker. Standing tall and high like Chifuyu, the attacker stood up, dressed in a black military attire, her crimson hair swaying with the breeze and her yellow glowing eyes shone like the moon above them.

"Good to see you…..Chifuyu."

The attacker revealed her face fully to Chifuyu and the latter's reaction made the former smile.

"Saya….."

Chifuyu's anger blew off the charts; her white aura erupted like an awakening volcano.

Chifuyu and Saya stood at the top of the teacher's building, staring at each other with a lot of contempt. Both their aura's danced around the air like swaying grasses blown by the wind.

"…"

"…"

A ghastly silence blanketed the rooftop. The two women just stood and stared at each other for a time but soon one of them spoke.

"You did well on your own Chifuyu and you managed to raise Ichika all by yourself."

Saya give her cousin a praise while in the same sneering at her.

"First Yuuko, then mother and then you."

Chifuyu's voice contained a lot of venom as she spoke their names. Chifuyu drew her katana fully.

"Tsk! Still the same, draw sword first ask no more questions later. But I will ask you one thing, how is he doing?"

Saya's mocking smile started to irritate Chifuyu.

"None of your business."

Chifuyu fingers tightened and echoed the sound of very loud snapping; her eyes then flared and turned to white.

"Never mind, I already tasted him so I guess I'm full already."

Chifuyu's eyes widened at Saya's taunting words. Seeing Chifuyu's expression Saya decided to throw more fuel to the flames.

"Didn't you see the photo?"

Chifuyu snapped as a realization hit her. The woman from the photo seemed very to her when she saw the photo but now it became clear now. That woman is none other than Saya, her cousin.

"Guh!"

Chifuyu vanished and reappeared behind Saya.

(CLASH)

Chifuyu's sword thrust was blocked by Saya's gauntlet hidden inside her long sleeve.

"Just like old times huh?"

The grinding sound of Chifuyu's katana and Saya gauntlet reverberated loudly in the silent night.

"…"

Chifuyu's other hand reached for her back and pulled out a handled which turned out to be an IS sword. Chifuyu then swung forcefully the large sword which broke Saya's gauntlets the moment it made contact.

(CRAAAAAAAACK)

Saya was sent skidded back as the force of Chifuyu's swing destroyed her gauntlets, but she never showed trepidation and instead smiled scornfully. Saya also reached for her back and pulled out a retractable metal spear.

"Interesting, I had expected that you already lost your touch by mingling with the weak for too long."

Saya brandished her spear.

"I won't be able to protect him from all of you if I'm weak."

Chifuyu swung both her swords to the side.

"I really don't understand you, why do you crawl in this wasteland mixing with the worthless pest and what is worse is that you also made Ichika do the same. What good will this stupid plan of yours do Chifuyu? Do you think you can hide and keep him away from the truth? Do you think that a new life can fair him better?"

Saya's mocking tone worsened and she coupled it with her taunting sneer.

"If that means he would be safe from all of you then so be it. He's better off not remembering any of his past and just have a normal life.

Chifuyu vehemently declared.

Saya then lost her smile and she is now brimming with anger.

(FLASH)

Saya vanished and quickly smashed the blunt end of her spear at Chifuyu's back, causing the latter to cough up a small amount of blood.

"Guh!"

Chifuyu quickly turned around and swung her IS sword forcefully but Saya already vanished.

"Heh!"

Saya was behind Chifuyu again and this time she is aiming the blade of her spear at Chifuyu's body.

(TSSSSSHHHH)

Chifuyu blocked the thrust and clipped the spear between her swords.

"What's wrong, getting slow today?"

Saya forcefully swung her spear and in the same time she flung Chifuyu right into the railings.

(CRAAAASH)

Saya was above and swiftly dived down aiming her spear at Chifuyu who is still recovering.

"….."

(CLANG)

Chifuyu blocked the descending spear with both her swords.

"Not yet!"

Chifuyu pushed Saya away and then leaped up in the air and engaged Saya in a blinding exchange of attacks.

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

The two locked themselves in a deadlock after their aerial exchange that lasted for a few minutes.

(TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSHHHHHHHHHHH)

The deadlock ended when the two pushed each other away.

(TAP)

(TAP)

The two women landed but quickly vanished again. Just the sound of their clashes can be heard but the two combatants are nowhere to be seen as they fought using their unnatural speed.

(WHOOOOOSH)

The two appeared in the air again where the two clashed and then vanished again. Then both appeared on the rooftop again and then readily vanished.

"Die."

"Disappear."

Saya thrust forward with her spear aimed forward.

(CLANG)

Chifuyu blocked the thrust but her hands started to bleed while holding the handles of her swords.

"What's the matter, getting tired?"

Saya swept her spear from side to side, battering Chifuyu repeatedly from both sides.

"Kuh!"

Chifuyu parried the spear and leaped up in the air and then descended down while planting both her swords on the floor causing an explosion to erupt. Saya jumped away quickly out of the smoke of the explosion.

"Hmph! Not bad-"

But before Saya can finish Chifuyu appeared behind repeatedly throwing very quick slashes. Saya blocked Chifuyu's attacks by whirling her spear in front of her like blades of a helicopter.

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

"Guh!"

Seeing no progress in this standoff, Chifuyu somersaulted away from Saya.

"Heh!"

Saya chased after Chifuyu while thrusting her spear in blinding speeds.

"HMPH!"

Chifuyu matched Saya's thrusts evenly.

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

Saya jumped and spun in the air and threw a turning cut with her spear.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK)

Chifuyu's IS sword when Saya's powerful slash broke the IS sword.

"Guh!"

Chifuyu backed away as the force of the slash.

(Cough)

Chifuyu coughed a lot of blood now as the force of Saya's attack earlier blown through Chifuyu.

"This is becoming boring; you used to be fiercer than this."

Saya expressed her displeasure at this fight.

"….."

Chifuyu gave no answer; she just plainly glared at Saya.

"You grew to fear your own power. Pathetic, so this is the effects of hanging out with the weak."

Saya's eyes glowed intensely as her aura became larger and fiercer.

(FLASH)

Saya appeared above Chifuyu and performed a diving thrust. Chifuyu drew another katana and blocked the attack.

(CLANG)

"Kuh!"

But the two katanas in Chifuyu's hands broke easily, Chifuyu ducked to avoid the attack but the blade of the spear grazed her shoulder.

"Ha!"

Saya quickly followed up her attack with a spinning smash that landed on Chifuyu's side. Chifuyu was thrown almost off the building but she quickly drew another two of her katana and managed to stab those two on the concrete edge to prevent herself from falling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Saya was already right above Chifuyu as she descended down and planted her spear on the concrete.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The side of the building got blown apart.

"Hm!"

Saya saw that her spear stabbed the concrete and not Chifuyu so she jumped away, then Chifuyu appeared in front of her and engage her in a furious duel.

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

But Saya got the upper hand this time as she managed to stab Chifuyu's right thigh.

(SLASH)

Chifuyu grimaced in pain as the spear dug through her flesh. Saya didn't waste time and smashed her elbow at Chifuyu's throat.

"GUH!"

Chifuyu skidded away as she coughed up a lot of blood.

"Heh!"

Saya appeared ducking in front of her and rapidly raised the butt end of her spear, smashing it on Chifuyu's chin.

"GUAAH!"

Chifuyu was thrown in the air but she managed to recover and land safely but a spear smash at her abdomen sending her to a wall.

(BOOOOOOOOOOM)

(FLASH)

Saya appeared right in front of the now unconscious Chifuyu, Chifuyu is sitting on the floor after she strongly hit the wall. Blood can be seen dripping from Chifuyu's face that is hanging lifelessly. Chifuyu showed no signs of moving.

"Pity, so you really did lose your power."

Saya's yellow glowing eyes spark as she spoke in an irritated tone at her unconscious cousin.

"It was a mistake to let you raise him. Now I will take him back to the family. With you out of the count nobody can stop me."

Saya turned around as she lost interest.

"Uhhh….."

Chifuyu regained consciousness but was too weak to stand; she can't even lift a finger. Her body isn't responding to her, they were all numb from the beating she received from Saya.

(I…..thought I can fight her without using my power…as I thought I can't beat her with just this….but if I do that… No….. I vowed to myself that I would never use my power… But if don't…..Ichika will…..)

Chifuyu's thoughts echoed in her mind. The wounded woman slowly looked up and only saw the blurry image of the surroundings.

"Huuuu….."

Chifuyu forced herself to stand up but her body just wouldn't move she is totally out of strength. But this scene painfully reminded her of that memory during the collapse of the clan, where she could only watch as her brother was swallowed by death and in the state she is in, looks like that memory will be repeated again.

"Guuuu…."

Chifuyu slowly regained her strength but it wasn't enough to allow her to stand.

(I have to save Ichika…. I don't care anymore what happens to me… if I don't use my power….. I will lose Ichika….)

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

Chifuyu's aura flared back, slowly building up as Chifuyu stood up despite wobbling.

"Hm?"

Saya turned back and saw Chifuyu standing.

"Oh? I thought you kicked the bucket already?"

Saya mockingly sneered, but she was shocked when she lost sight of Chifuyu.

"!"

Saya widened her eyes as she lost track of her opponent.

(SMACK)

A fist smashed at Saya's face, Saya wasn't even able to react fast enough as the attack went unnoticed.

Saya leaped away but when she landed a katana dug in her right shoulder.

(SLASH)

Saya punched the blade which broke the katana.

"…"

Chifuyu backed cartwheeled away from Saya and threw away her broken katana and drawing her last one.

"HeheheheheheheheheHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH A!"

Saya laughed menacingly as she pulled out the remaining blade of Chifuyu's katana still stuck in her right shoulder.

"…"

Chifuyu didn't react at all; she remained glaring at her cousin.

"Now this is a surprise! I thought you'd chicken out and rein your power."

Saya smirked at Chifuyu. Meanwhile Chifuyu just stared at Saya without changing her expression in the slightest.

"….Shut up."

Chifuyu said in a cold voice as her aura violently raged around her frame. Saya grinned and also let loose her power.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOON)

Two furious energies violently pushed each other away.

"…"

"…"

Saya and Chifuyu stared at each other; it was a moment of death-like silence. Then…..

(FLASH)

(FLASH)

Chifuyu and Saya vanished from their former positions and swiftly crossed the distance between them.

"…."

"…."

Chifuyu and Saya now are ready to start round two.

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

Saya swiped her spear rapidly creating wind vortexes as she swings even faster.

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

Chifuyu rapidly thrust her swords to block off Saya's swipes. Chifuyu's sword thrusts were so fast that her swords looked like darts of light.

"Guh!"

"Kuh!"

The two ended their deadlock when both backed away from each other. Then the two surged against each other again.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Saya jumped in the air as she aimed her spear for a very strong slash, Chifuyu also spun and performing a turning slash.

(CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

(CRAAAAAAAACK)

(CRAAAAAAAACK)

Both Chifuyu and Saya's weapons broke, Saya's spear snapped into two while both of Chifuyu's katanas shattered.

"!"

"!"

The two are now out of weapons, so they resort to their fists.

"Take this!"

Saya smashed her knee in Chifuyu's chest.

"Why you!"

Chifuyu somersaulted hitting Saya's chin at the same time. Chifuyu then followed up with a roundhouse kick that dug on Saya's stomach.

"Guh!"

Saya grabbed Chifuyu's leg and delivered a punch at Chifuyu's face. Chifuyu skidded but she failed to notice Saya who is already in front of her.

"Fall!"

Saya's fist landed on Chifuyu's abdomen, making the latter cough out blood. Saya then followed up with another punch that landed on Chifuyu's throat.

"(Cough)"

Chifuyu was thrown across the rooftop but this didn't faze her as she got to her feet quickly and caught Saya incoming hook aimed at her face.

"My turn."

Chifuyu launched her fist right at Saya's face but Saya caught it.

"Too bad."

Saya mockingly grinned. But Chifuyu had other plans, as she stepped forward and slammed her head at Saya's.

"GUUUUUU!"

The strong headbutt caused Saya to stagger enough for Chifuyu to cleanly deliver an uppercut that sent Saya off of the rooftop.

"Grrr!"

Chifuyu also jumped off the building as she Saya. Chifuyu sped towards Saya and delivered a kick that struck Saya chest.

"GUAH!"

But Saya grabbed Chifuyu's leg and swapped their positions as they felled down.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Saya now was on top of Chifuyu, she swapped their position as they fell down so it was Chifuyu that smashed on the ground.

"You're one tough nuisance!"

Saya stepped on both Chifuyu's arms and proceeded to pummel Chifuyu with her fists.

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

Saya fists are now dripping with Chifuyu's blood.

"Heh! DIE!"

Saya clenched her left fist and threw it at Chifuyu's face, but just about Saya was going to deliver the final blow, Chifuyu broke free and pulled her over and dug a fist right at Saya's face.

"Guah!"

Saya was thrown off and Chifuyu somersaulted and smashed a drop kick at Saya's left shoulder. Chifuyu clipped Saya's head with both her legs, she set her hands on the ground and used it as a fulcrum to smash Saya right on the ground.

"Don't be too full of yourself!"

Chifuyu this time mounted Saya and battered her with powerful punches.

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Saya's aura exploded as she got angrier. Saya caught both of Chifuyu's fists and pulled her down to give her a headbutt. Saya then kicked Chifuyu off of her and sends her in the air by launching herself leg-first into the air.

"DIE!"

Made the stance of the Mantis-style and closed in for the kill but Chifuyu vanished and appeared in front of Saya.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Chifuyu jumps up feet first in the air, and does a split. She then twirled her upside-down body and attacks, with her legs like helicopter blades.

"KUH!"

Saya sustained numerous hard hits that made her back away. Chifuyu took the opportunity and delivered a knee at Saya's throat and turning around and hitting Saya again with a flash kick at the face.

"UUUAAAAAAAAH!"

Saya back flipped in a flash, hitting Chifuyu harshly at the same time.

"Uhm!"

Chifuyu was sent spinning but landed on her feet, but then she was greeted by Saya's elbow.

(SMACK)

Saya threw another and another and another and another. Chifuyu took two steps back before retaliating with a spinning kick that smashed on Saya's chest.

"You're not getting past me!"

Chifuyu hops forward and then releasing a very powerful turning kick that struck Saya's throat.

Saya spat out a lot of blood but she didn't backdown and strike back with a series of open palm strikes landing on Chifuyu's body.

"DID ALREADY!"

Saya then ended her attack with a clean uppercut that dug on Chifuyu's stomach.

"GRRRRRRRR!"

Chifuyu grabbed Saya arm to keep her in place while pummeling her with very fast punches. Chifuyu then slammed her head again on Saya's head.

"GUH!"

Saya was thrown for quite a distance. She touched her forehead and saw a lot of blood dripping on her head.

"Grrrrrr!"

Saya clenched her fist in anger. She looked up to Chifuyu with a lot of hatred in her eyes.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Saya roared in anger, her aura spiraled like a tornado.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOON)

Chifuyu responded in kind and released her own aura.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOON)

White and Yellow aura clashed and contested each other for dominance; the two who were unleashing these energies released the anger.

(FISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS)

Both auras vanished and the echoes of fists clashing followed.

Both women tirelessly threw their attacks, every blow that land splatters blood on the ground. The two exchanged furious blows without any signs of stopping.

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Chifuyu's fist struck Saya's face, splattering her blood on the ground.

"Guh!"

Saya stomped her feet and struck back with an elbow slash.

"GUH!"

Chifuyu spat a lot of blood as she took the hit.

Chifuyu then recovered and hopped forward landing her right knee first then following up with her left.

Saya retaliated with a spinning lab.

Chifuyu surged back and threw an uppercut at Saya but the latter lunged back and struck Chifuyu's throat with a spinning elbow strike.

"Guh…."

"Hah…."

Both women backed away, catching their breaths after they engaged in a bloody fist fight.

"Now this is fun."

Saya smirked as she wiped off the blood dripping from her mouth.

Chifuyu silently stared at her cousin as she wiped off the blood dripping from her forehead.

"I take back my statement earlier of you being weak but you being his guardian is still the one I can't accept."

Saya clenched her fists and took a stance; Chifuyu also tensed up and readied herself for another fist fight. But just before the two could lunge forward, rapid-fire shots drew a line between the two.

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

Chifuyu and Saya backed away from the impact of the shots. Several IS units then landed in front of the two and aimed their weapons at Saya.

"Stop right there!"

Maya who is riding a [Raphael-Revive] aimed her rifle at Saya and nine of her companions who also rode [Raphael-Revive]s aimed their weapons at the intruder.

"Miss Orimura!"

Maya looked back at her colleague and saw her in a bloody state but what caught Maya's eyes are not the injuries of her colleague but the very fierce look in her eyes.

"Maya….."

Chifuyu is wounded but her voice never showed any sign of being impeded by pain.

(What happened here? And why does Miss Orimura looks so… fierce. I've have never seen her like this.)

Maya looked a bit scared when she saw Chifuyu's hidden side. But the spectacled teacher shook her head and focused back on the intruder.

"I will repeat my question, who are you?"

Maya raised the volume and intensity of her voice but the intruder only smiled mockingly at them despite being in the front of gun barrels.

"ANSWER NOW!"

Maya now lost her composure and shouted her words but the intruder just smirked and rolled her eyes later.

"Trashes….."

Saya only utter one word before she held out her left hand.

(SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS)

A hissing sound soon rented the air, becoming louder and louder every second that passes.

"I guess I can stretch out even more here."

A ring on Saya's left hand sparked. Maya didn't take any chances and fired, the senior elites also followed.

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

Ten [Raphael-Revive]s open-fired at the intruder. After a few minutes they ceased the violent barrage, the ground was totally thrashed and cratered. The intruder would've been blown to oblivion if she was caught in it. But this was not the case.

(FLASH)

A slim shadowy figure appeared from above and smashed her spear on the ground.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The ten [Revive]s flew away while Chifuyu jumped from the explosion.

"Pray that you're a worthy prey for my IS."

Saya's terrifying voice echoed. Maya and the nine elites shivered when they heard her terrifying voice.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The smoke cleared and revealed the intruder cladded with a deep red colored IS. The IS lacked necessary armor, it is really slim, if not for the arm guard and the leg guard and a few body armor parts, this IS would look like a normal clothing that resembles a cheongsam. The face of the pilot is concealed by a visor that looked like Nō mask.

"What….."

Maya was startled by the appearance of another strange IS but her thoughts were cut short when the IS vanished.

"Hahahaha…."

Saya appeared behind Maya and stabbed her [Sky Piercer] at Maya.

(CLANG)

Luckily Maya blocked the spear with a physical shield.

(CRAAAAAACK)

But the shield didn't hold long as Saya's spear sliced through.

"HA!"

Saya drew one of her axes and swung it right at Maya aiming to chop her head off.

"EEEKKK!"

Fortunately Maya blocked the huge ax before it got any closer with her [Bread Slicer] blade, but like the shield it didn't hold for a second as it broke. Maya flew away and aimed her [Desert Fox]s at the IS. The elites of the academy also fired their weapons.

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

Saya flew very fast that the bullets couldn't even keep up. Saya vanished in a second.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Saya appeared above slashed one of the [Revive]s, tearing up its armor on the shoulder area. Saya vanished again and slashed one of the [Revive]s and then vanishing again.

"Everyone! On me!"

The other elites flew to Maya and huddled together.

"THERE! FIRE!"

Maya spotted Saya dashing from above and they open fired.

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

Saya spun her spear and completely rendered the attacks useless.

"Weak."

Saya threw her spear at the [Revive]s.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The spear erupted and scattered the [Revive]s .

"Guh!"

Maya recovered but quickly received a hit at her right shoulder, the armor parts of Maya's [Revive] flew off.

"What pathetic warriors….."

Saya kicked Maya down. But three of the elites closed in on her from above behind and below.

"FIRE!"

Three circled around Saya while they repeatedly showered her with the attacks from their shotguns.

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

Saya deployed the high tension chains on her wrists and tangled them on two of the [Revive]s circling her and threw them both at the third one.

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

Saya turned around and saw the remaining four [Revive]s closing in on her.

"Heh! Pathetic. Let's show them our power [Yasha]."

Saya's IS called [Yasha] released a stream of yellow energy from its back and later unleashed a shockwave.

"[Ignition Surge]"

Saya grinned as she vanished and in just a second reappeared behind the four [Revive]s.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEING)

Saya's spear glowed a strong yellow hue which she released at the [Revive]s in the form of a giant arrow.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

A huge explosion occurred and four IS crashed on the ground.

A lone IS now floated in the air.

"Not one worthy."

Saya scowled at the displeasure she felt in this battle. But one last [Revive] is still up for the count, the [Revive] piloted by Maya Yamada still stood and is still ready to battle with Saya.

(She defeated nine elite pilots of the academy in just 3 minutes.)

Maya sweated cold as fear started to plague her mind, she is faced against an opponent beyond her league. This intruder fought against Chifuyu Orimura in equal footing and she even made the prominent teacher of the IS academy fight seriously and still match her even fighting fending off her and nine elite pilots of the academy.

(She is beyond my level, what's more that IS she is using, it insanely fast.)

Maya summoned her [Vent] and [Rain of Saturday], readying herself for any sudden attacks from her opponent.

"Well I guess this one can put up a fight, I hope."

Saya summoned back her spear.

Two IS units were passive for a short while but then vanished clashed against each other.

On the ground Chifuyu looked at the skies where her colleague and her cousin fought.

(CLASH)

(CLASH)

(CLASH)

(CLASH)

(CLASH)

(CLASH)

The only thing that could be seen by normal people are shockwaves born from the clash of the two but to Chifuyu she can follow the battle pretty easily with her highly attuned eyesight.

(Maya, you're no match for her.)

Chifuyu became frustrated; she couldn't help in this battle because she doesn't have an IS. Her IS [Kurezakura] is still frozen beneath the academy. Right now she can only watch at the battle from the ground.

"I better contact the command."

Chifuyu ran to one of the [Revive]s that were defeated. The pilot is unconscious so Chifuyu opened the communication herself, but help came sooner than expected.

"Instructor!"

Laura landed near to Chifuyu with her [Schwarzer Regen] deployed. Soon Charlotte arrived with her [Raphael-Revive] also deployed.

"What are all of you doing here?"

Chifuyu stared at the two. Typically, Chifuyu's stare would frighten the two but this time they didn't flinch, probably because they were heading into battle.

"What happened to you Miss Orimura?"

Charlotte asked when she saw Chifuyu in such a bloody state, but she was also curious as to why Chifuyu can still stand. Charlotte can tell just by looking that the injuries Chifuyu has right now would be enough to kill any normal human but then again who said Chifuyu was a normal woman.

"Don't worry about me, where are the others?"

"They are going to help Miss Yamada."

Laura answered.

Chifuyu looked at the skies, but her face instead of lightening up became grimmer than before despite knowing that help has arrived early.

(What difference will this make?)

Above the skies.

(ZIWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWW)

Numerous blue beams drew close to hitting Saya.

"Huh?"

Saya turned around and saw a blue IS was already aiming at her.

"We won't hold back this time!"

Cecilia fired her [Starlight MkIII] at Saya.

"Heh!"

Saya batted the beam from Cecilia away.

"You have some guts kid!"

Saya vanished.

"Where is sh-"

(CLANG)

Cecilia was sent down when Saya suddenly appeared beside her and kicked her down.

(ZOOOOOOOOOON)

(ZOOOOOOOOOON)

(ZOOOOOOOOOON)

(ZOOOOOOOOOON)

(ZOOOOOOOOOON)

Saya quickly turned around and saw the IS created by China, [Shen Long] headed towards her while raining her [Impact Cannons].

"Another one."

Saya felt a presence behind her the immediately blocked a sword strike from hitting her.

"…"

A crimson IS pushed her swords against her, Saya immediately recognized this IS is the 4th generation [Akatsubaki].

"This time we won't screw up."

Houki growled as she activated her [Fold-Out Armor] and pushed harder.

(TRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH) 

Sparks came flying as Houki and Saya struggled for dominance. But Saya had the upper hand as she swatted Houki away. But before she could chase after the reeling Houki…..

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

A rain of missiles came roaring at Saya from all directions.

(What the!?)

Saya spun very fast until she became a tornado. Now any missile that came close is sliced up before it could detonate.

"It didn't work!"

Kanzashi stopped her [Mountain Storm] and switched to her particle cannon and started shoot at Saya.

"There you are….."

Saya's IS once again released a stream of yellowish light from its back before disappearing.

"It disappeared!"

Kanzashi stopped her advance, she was going to use the ultra-sensitive hyper sensor that was installed to her IS just recently but it was too late when Saya hit Kanzashi with her spear.

(CLANG)

Kanzashi activated the [Mountain Storm] of her IS, [Uchigane Nishiki], but the number of missiles didn't do much difference as Saya slipped through and landed a kick on Kanzashi.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Kanzashi grimaced in pain as the devastating kick dug through the armor of her IS.

"Die little girl!"

Saya chased after Kanzashi aiming her spear right at the girl's chest but…..

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

Laura fired her rail cannon as she flew towards Saya.

"Heh!"

Saya danced around the artillery from Laura.

When Laura closed in, she deployed her beam sabers and fought Saya in close combat.

"Laura!"

Charlotte used [Ignition Boost] and slipped behind Saya. Charlotte aimed her shotguns at their opponent and opened-fire.

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

But before the bullets could even touch the armor of Saya's IS, a stream of yellow light blinded Charlotte.

"Ngh!"

(CLANG)

Saya smashed her spear at Charlotte's side while she is still blinded.

"CHARLOTTE!"

Laura became enraged at the sight of her friend being hurt. She ripped out her eyepatch and revealed her left eye, [Odin's eye].

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Laura lunge in and attacked Saya ferociously. However, Saya just evaded Laura's strike and struck back by swiping her spear and smashed Laura down.

(ZIWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWW)

Cecilia's [Polarized Shooting] curved here and there casting a net of beams to throw Saya off balance but the latter spun her spear and deflected all of Cecilia's barraged. Rin came crashing down on Saya as she threw an overhead but Saya thwarted her.

(CLANG)

Rin and Saya locked in a contest.

(CLASH)

(CLASH)

(CLASH)

(CLASH)

(CLASH)

(CLASH)

Rin spun and performed a turning slash but Saya just blocked Rin's strike with her arm and kicked Rin away.

"Not yet!"

Rin fired her [Impact Cannons] at full charge. But Saya deflected every single shot and managed to throw one back at Rin.

(BOOOOOOOOOOM)

[Shen Long] was sent down.

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

Again, another rain of missiles came roaring at Saya.

"I won't be a burden…"

Kanzashi mumbled as she kept on firing her [Mountain Storm].

"Annoying brat!"

Saya's IS once again unleashed a stream of light from its back and then vanished.

(EEEEING)

(EEEEING)

(EEEEING)

(EEEEING)

Kanzashi couldn't lock-on, as Saya's IS surged towards her in impossible speeds.

"You're too reliant on your weapons."

Kanzashi showed a terrified face when she suddenly heard a whisper very close to her right ear.

(CLANG)

She felt a grip took hold of her right shoulder; Kanzashi slowly turned around and saw up close her enemy.

"Weak!"

[Uchigane Nishiki] was sent straight down to the ground.

(ZIWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWW)

Houki circled around Saya while throwing her attacks at Saya. Houki then activated [Kenran Butō] and surged towards Saya.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Houki somersaulted forward and dive her foot blade at Saya but it was caught effortlessly. Saya thrust her spear forward but Houki activated her [Fold-Out Armor] and broke free before the spear could inch any closer.

(This can't be it; I've put a lot of my effort in my trainings. But is this really the best I got?)

Despair slowly got to Houki.

Houki dashed towards Saya and performed an overhead but when Saya blocked it Houki fired [Amatsuki] at close range.

(CLANG)

Before Houki's sword could fire Saya grabbed the sword and aimed it towards the incoming Charlotte.

"Guh!"

Charlotte used her energy shield to defend herself but the force of the blast sent her down.

"Charlotte!"

Houki screamed at her comrade but by doing this she made a mistake.

"Don't turn away from your enemy."

Saya smashed her spear at Houki's shoulder.

"Shinonono!"

Maya flew in out of nowhere and struck with a shotgun at close range.

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

Maya stuck her shotgun right at Saya's face but Saya grabbed the barrel by the third shot.

"That's quite enough!"

Saya activated her knee blade and rammed them at Maya.

(CRACKLE)

Maya's IS sustained major damage and Maya herself was grazed on her side by that unexpected attack.

"Miss Yamada!"

Maya plummeted as she neared unconsciousness due to the pain of her fatal injury but one of [Revive]s recovered and caught Maya before she hit the ground.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Cecilia followed by Rin and Kanzashi rained their attacks at Saya. But Saya just deflected every single one of them and retaliated by the surging towards them while spinning her weapon.

(CLANG)

(CLANG)

(CLANG)

Cecilia, Rin and Kanzashi were knocked away by Saya attacks.

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

Soon several more [Revive]s came into view and started firing at Saya.

"More nuisance."

Saya charged her spear, her spear [Sky Piercer] glowed yellow and crackle yellow energy. When the glow intensified Saya swung it on the direction of the reinforcements and a huge crescent wave roared forward.

"SPLIT UP!"

The elites pilots scattered but some aren't fast enough so they were caught up in the powerful explosion.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(FLASH)

But from the explosion came the speeding [Mysterious Lady] with her lance ready to stab. Saya took the challenge and dashed forward.

(CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

Tatenashi and Saya clashed.

"[Phantom Task] again huh?"

Tatenashi's eyes are really sharp carrying a terrifying trace of anger.

But Saya just smiled at the angry Tatenashi.

"A brave little girl."

Saya raised the butt end of her spear but Tatenashi caught and stabbed her lance forward but Saya caught it also.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

A fast moving mist appeared. Tatenashi activated [Clear Passion] and detonated the mist to explode around Saya.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Tatenashi flew away but spinning ax flew out of the explosion and would've decapitated Tatenashi but luckily Tatenashi deflected it.

(WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)

Tatenashi automatic water shield stopped the second ax that came from behind. Tatenashi widened her eyes that she hadn't noticed the second one, if not for the automatic water shield of her IS she would've took a serious hit.

"Depending on your IS, pathetic."

(CLANG)

Saya smashed her spear at Tatenashi's abdomen.

"GUH!"

Tatenashi was knocked away but she recovered quickly and fired her miniguns.

(BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRT)

Saya used her uncanny speed again to slip through the rain of bullets and close the distance between her and Tatenashi.

Saya threw a spinning slash at Tatenashi but the latter blocked it with her lance. Tatenashi deflected the spear and threw back a series of rapid stabs which Saya deflected.

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH)

The two leaped back and dashed back into their duel.

"ONEE-CHAN!"

Kanzashi came to aid her sister; she opened up her missile pods and unleashed a rain of missiles that locked on Saya.

"[Ignition Surge]"

Saya just vanished. But soon the missiles that supposed the head towards her exploded all at once as if all were shot down.

"You're annoying."

Saya reappeared behind Kanzashi, ready to stab her clean on the back.

(BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIW)

A huge bluish stream that came from above stopped Saya's advance.

"!"

An IS with wings of a seraph swooped down and rammed Saya.

(CLANG)

The white IS kicked Saya down.

"What the?"

Saya recovered.

A white IS appeared in front of her.

"Not one more move."

The pilot of the white IS removed her visor and revealed a beautiful westerner face with long flowing blonde hair. Saya just grinned behind her visor when she saw her new opponent.

"USA representative candidate, Natasha Fairs and her IS, [Silver Gospel]. I thought your IS was frozen for life?"

Saya's voice contained a lot of mocking. But Natasha didn't even react as she continued to stare.

"[Phantom Task], you don't always resort to recklessness like this, why the change actions."

The [Gospel]'s wings glowed intensely, ready to fire if their opponent so much makes a move.

Two IS floated in the air, waiting for the perfect chance to attack the other.

"It's the [Gospel], it has been released?"

Houki stared shocked at the IS that was once their opponent that now is on their side.

"Questions later, now that the [Gospel] is here we have a fighting chance against that IS."

Tatenashi flew to Houki's side. Soon Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi, Cecilia and Rin gathered around Houki and Tatenashi.

"Let's go help!"

Houki impulsively flew towards the [Gospel], the other girls thought her actions were reckless but they followed because the situation doesn't really call for subtle actions. But…

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEING)

A rain of beam arrows halted the advance of the girls.

"WHA!"

Houki stopped before she got caught up in the rain.

(FLASH)

A white slender IS appeared to block the way of the girls. The white IS is holding an energy bow but it wasn't aiming it at the girls. The face of the new hostile pilot is also concealed by a visor.

"Another one?"

Cecilia made a grim expression as did the other girls at the appearance of another formidable enemy.

From the ground Chifuyu saw the second enemy.

"Chisaya…"

Chifuyu's anger and frustration grew; the family that she hated so much has appeared one by one to ruin everything.

(Scene Change)

"Chifuyu-nee!"

Ichika woke up from a dream. He was sweating profusely and he was breathing errantically, the nightmare that he had is that there a battle happening right here in the academy. But he then decided to dispel it and just laughed it off.

"Me and my silly dreams again. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ichika decided to laugh it off but someone made a reply to his statement.

"What silly dreams?"

"WAH!"

Ichika fell off the bed when he turned around and saw Madoka looking at him at a very close distance.

"What is with that reaction?"

Madoka crawled to the edge of the bed and stared at Ichika.

"S-Sorry I was just….. Wait why are you here!?"

Ichika questioned Madoka while pointing a finger at her.

"I can sneak around here you know."

Madoka casually replied.

"This is Chifuyu-nee's room if she finds you here she'll defina-"

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

A loud explosion cut off Ichika.

"What was that!?"

Ichika asked Madoka but his little sister had a very grim expression on her face. Seeing Madoka's face, Ichika started to rethink if his dream really was just a dream.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Another explosion resounded.

"I'm going!"

"Wait Ichika where are you going!?"

Madoka tried to stop Ichika but he already ran out the room.

"I'm dead if nee-san finds out I let him go!"

Madoka sprang up from the bed and chased after her brother.

Ichika ran frantically towards the rooftop, he knew that the explosions came from above, so Ichika has no doubt that battle is happening above.

(KLANG)

Ichika kicked the door open and saw in the skies a cataclysmic battle. Explosions and clashes filled the skies.

"ICHIKA!"

Madoka caught up to Ichika but was shocked when she saw the battle happening outside. But what shocked her more is when she saw a red IS and a white IS squaring off against the IS forces of the academy.

"[Yasha]…. [Exelhion]…."

Madoka widened her eyes in shock when she saw the two IS.

"[Byakushiki]!"

Ichika screamed his IS name and his IS quickly deployed itself.

"Wait Ichika!"

But before Madoka could stop him Ichika already flew off towards the battle.

"Ichika….."

Madoka could only watch her brother head to battle.

(Scene Change)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

The [Gospel] and [Yasha] squared off in insanely fast speed.

Both were as fast and matched each other quite well. But the situation of the girls aren't as good as Natasha's.

"KUH!"

Houki and the girls were hard pressed to fight back because of the white IS's extremely fast and copious attacks.

"Guh!"

Tatenashi raised her water barriers but it only lasted a few hits before it was breached by the sheer number of beam arrows.

"Heh!"

Chisaya, the pilot of the white IS, flew up and unleashed a rain of beam arrows, almost blotting out the sky.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura Kanzashi and Tatenashi faced a rain of arrows to many for them to blocked or even evaded. But a white flash appeared between them and the encroaching rain.

"[Setsura] change to shield mode!"

A wide shield energy came from the white IS ad extended big enough to block the massive rain.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOM)

A shuddering explosion erupted from above. The entire academy shuddered at the cataclysmic explosion.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

The smoke and flames were blown away and revealed the [Byakushiki] in all its glory.

"""""ICHIKA!"""""

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura Kanzashi and Tatenashi exclaimed in shock and joy.

"Ichika!"

Chifuyu clenched her fists in shock at seeing her younger brother flying into the battle he shouldn't fight.

"He is here….."

Saya muttered as she made a smile behind her visor.

"Ichika…"

Chisaya grinned behind her visor.

"Two new enemies. But why do I get the feeling of familiarity towards them? And their presences, is very suffocating."

Ichika showed a hint of fear when he saw the two opponents that attacked his friends.

(Scene Change)

"Now how will you react?"

The head of [Phantom Task], Izanami Orimura watched the battle from the HQ of the organization.

"Show that you have our power, my son."

Izanami smiled as she locked her gaze on the figure of her long lost son.


	30. Chapter 30: The Black Rises

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: Another chapter! Apologies for my late update I was busy this week because of my school festival. But now that my responsibilities in that event are done I'm home free to write once again. I'm currently thinking of the entrance the second SAIS will make and now I have an idea for my next arc, though I'm still working on the bugs.

To Reckless Baka: Tempest will make an appearance in the arc after this, just as soon as more of her identity and personality is revealed. About Madoka, she will be fighting again heck she will become a main character after the battle with the second SAIS.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 30:

Heavy silence blanketed sky above the academy.

(It's the same as last time; these two are not normal pilots.)

Ichika draw [Yukihira] as he locked his gaze on the white IS in front of him.

(Ichika's here, he saved us again.)

Houki couldn't suppress the feeling of happiness when she saw Ichika standing bravely as he protected them once again.

"Ichika we owe you one again."

Tatenashi hovered to Ichika's side and thanked him for his timely arrival.

"I did promise that I'll protect everyone."

Ichika smiled at Tatenashi, prompting the usually composed Tatenashi to blush.

(Wait we're in the middle of a battle but what am I doing blushing like this!)

Tatenashi turned away from Ichika to hide her blush.

Ichika just tilted his head when Tatenashi started acting weird but then he turned serious again and asked the situation.

"How's everyone doing?"

"Not good, I hate to admit it but we're at a disadvantage. Many of the academy's instructors have been taken out."

Tatenashi said with a grim face.

"I see that Natasha-san is also busy."

Ichika saw Natasha also in a stand-off against another strange IS.

"Maybe we should split up, some would help Miss Natasha."

Charlotte expressed his concern for their older comrade. But Natasha contacted them.

"Don't worry about me, just focus on your current enemy."

Natasha had a serious expression when she told (order) the girls and Ichika.

"But will you be…"

Ichika still is worried of her fighting alone since Ichika knew very well that the opponents facing them are dangerous.

"Don't worry Ichika; I'm still a representative candidate. And now I have the [Gospel] with me."

Ichika just realized that Natasha is now back piloting the [Silver Gospel]. Ichika knew how powerful the [Gospel] is he and the girls just fought it not a while back.

"Good luck then Natasha-san."

"You too Ichika and the girls too."

The video transmission ended, but the pleasant interaction between Ichika and Natasha caused the girls to think of reason why they were so close when they just met just recently. But one of the girls broke from their stupor and snapped the others back.

"Now that you're here we can begin our counterattack."

Rin energetically said. The others smiled as they agreed with Rin.

"Yeah."

Ichika made a confident smile as he activated the beam form of [Yukihira]. But something has caught Ichika's attention, while he was talking with his friends their enemy never tried to attack as if it was just staring at them.

(What could she be planning?)

Ichika intently stared at their opponent.

Meanwhile, the pilot of the white IS facing-off with Ichika and the girls, also lingered on her thoughts.

(He's all grown up and he became even more handsome.)

Chisaya smiled behind her visor.

(At least he was decently raised by Chifuyu.)

Chisaya smiled even more but she soon lost her smile and activated her energy bow [Skyfall].

(I'll see for myself his power.)

The two disk-shaped thrusters on her shoulders pointed back and started releasing hazy rings of energy.

When their opponent finally moved, Ichika and the girls tensed up and prepared themselves for anything.

"Here we go."

Ichika turned on his battle face, [Byakushiki] flared its thrusters, [Akatsubaki], [Blue Tears], [Shen Long], [Raphael-Revive], [Schwarzer Regen], [Mysterious Lady] and [Uchigane Nishiki] followed [Byakushiki]'s lead.

"Hm…"

Chisaya grinned behind her visor. The energy that her IS, [Exelhion] is releasing increased even more.

Natasha and Saya who also listened in on Ichika and the girls returned back to their own battle.

The IS units

Then the battle began.

(FLASH)

Ichika lost his sight on the white IS. Then a dense rain of beam arrow came roaring from above.

"Kuh!"

Ichika activated his [Reiraku Byakuya] shield and blocked the deadly rain.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(FLASH)

Then a flash appeared below them and another massive rain of attacks flew towards them.

"I'll handle it."

Tatenashi stopped volley with her water shield.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

"Impressive."

Ichika and Tatenashi froze when they noticed that their enemy is already behind them.

(CLANG)

(CLANG)

Tatenashi and Ichika are kicked down.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Houki came rushing in and flailing her swords against the white IS.

"Heh…."

Chisaya evaded her swing Houki does.

(All power no strategy.)

Chisaya blocked both Houki'S swords with her bow and quickly kicked her down.

(CLANG)

Houki was sent down reeling but Rin and Kanzashi were quick to take her place.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rin threw a series of spinning slashes but it was avoided every time by Chisaya.

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

Kanzashi's missiles exploded around Chisaya.

"Hmph!"

Chisaya activated her IS's ability, [Nexus]. A hazy shelled of energy appeared to absorbed the force of the blast from the missiles.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEING)

Chisaya fought back with a massive volley of beam arrows.

"Get behind!"

Laura flew in and saved Kanzashi with her [AIC]. But the [AIC] was too overwhelmed by the sheer number of attacks and promptly broke. But then Charlotte came in with her energy shield and protected both Laura and Kanzashi.

(ZIWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWW)

Cecilia attacked from above while rushing down.

"HM!"

Chisaya accelerated and quickly got behind Cecilia.

Cecilia was surprise when her enemy suddenly got behind her in a flash.

Chisaya then drew one of her beam swords on her back and swung on Cecilia. Luckily, Cecilia deployed her [Interceptor] blades fast and blocked the beam sword.

(TRSSSSSSSSSSSSSH)

But this only lasted for a few seconds until both of Cecilia's [Interceptor] blades broke.

"Hmph!"

Chisaya then kicked down the English pilot.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEING)

Chisaya unleashed a rain of beams all for Cecilia.

"EKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Cecilia got hit by a few but managed to escape.

"Go [Blue Tears]."

Cecilia deployed all her [BITS] and used polarized shooting to throw off Chisaya.

"Heh!"

Chisaya concentrated her shot from wide range bombardment to single shot beams.

(EEEEEING)

(EEEEEING)

(EEEEEING)

(EEEEEING)

(EEEEEING)

(EEEEEING)

(EEEEEING)

Chisaya fired in a fast rate but what she aimed for was not Cecilia but Cecilia's beams.

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

All of Cecilia shots were countered accurately; Cecilia could only gasped at the extreme precision of her enemy. But Cecilia made a mistake of dozing in a battle and got a wakeup call in a form of a drop kick.

(CLANG)

"You'll pay for that!"

Rin, Houki and Tatenashi surged towards Chisaya and engaged her in a feverishly joust. Chisaya drew two of her [Aurora] beam sabers and met the girls halfway.

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

Chisaya handled the attacks of Houki, Rin and Tatenashi effortlessly.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Houki and Rin surged from both sides and sandwiched Chisaya in the middle. The Tatenashi came in for the death blow.

"Predictable."

Chisaya used [Ignition Boost] and escaped in very fast speeds. Houki and Rin were knocked away by the force of Chisaya's sudden escape.

Chisaya then charged her weapon from above and released a thick volley beams.

"Guh!"

Tatenashi activated [Cleat Passion] to reduce the number of beams but still more came crashing down.

(I can't escape this.)

Tatenashi froze in place but Ichika appeared in front of her and blocked the barraged with his energy shield.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

"Hmph!"

Chisaya appeared above Ichika and slashed down at his shoulder but the boy promptly blocked and retaliated.

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

Ichika unleashed a series of slashes and Chisaya matched him.

"Impressive."

Ichika heard the soft voice of his opponent and backed away as a pain suddenly pricked his head.

"Gu…."

Ichika lost focus and Chisaya shot him right in the face.

(BOOOOOOOOM)

"Ichika!"

Laura caught Ichika; Charlotte came from behind Laura and rained her shot guns at Chisaya. However Chisaya thwarted the attack with her massive volley of arrows. But Tatenashi used her water barrier and protected Laura, Charlotte and Ichika.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Houki came in and threw a flurry of swings; she then activated her [Fold-Out Armor] and resumed her aggressive advance. Meanwhile, Chisaya just avoided all of Houki's slashes.

"How crude….."

Chisaya grabbed both of Houki's swords and landed a knee at Houki's abdomen and stomped her with both feet to send her down.

(BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM)

(BAM) (BAM)

Charlotte landed some hits at Chisaya with her shotguns. Laura released her wire daggers to try and immobilize their enemy but Chisaya caught all of them with her right hand.

"Show me more of your skills."

Chisaya taunted as she pulled in Laura and kicked the German pilot.

"STOP THAT!"

Kanzashi came in slashing with her halberd but was knocked away when Chisaya threw Laura at her.

"Hmmm…. Maybe killing one or two wouldn't hurt."

Chisaya aimed her bow at Kanzashi and Laura, energy crackled on the bow and then it released a single arrow but it was very big.

(FLASH)

Ichika appeared in the path of the giant arrow and fearlessly flew towards it.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ichika activated [Reiraku Byakuya] and slashed through the arrow.

(FISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS)

The giant arrow dispersed because of [Reiraku Byakuya].

"I WON'T LET HURT MY FRIENDS ANYMORE!"

Ichika declared as he surged full speed and rammed Chisaya.

"!"

Chisaya was dumfounded when she saw Ichika face, as he pushed her, his face is full of determination, power and anger. His eyes soon glowed azure.

(WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

The thrusters of [Byakushiki] released a stream azure energy as he took Chisaya higher in the sky.

"…"

[Byakushiki] started to glow, [Yukihira] lengthened and the energy released by [Byakushiki]'s thrusters increased.

[Energy expansion process: Initiate]

[Energy stabilization protocol: Initiate]

[Core Energy Activation: Initiate]

[One-off Ability Status: Activated]

[Commencing Activation]

A robotic female voice rang in Ichika's mind, Ichika soon felt power surged his body. It was like flame and electricity coursing through his body.

"It's this feeling again…"

Ichika felt a warm feeling envelop his body.

"!"

Chisaya used [Ignition Boost] and flew away from [Byakushiki].

(CRACKLE)

Soon Ichika is covered by a thick shell of azure light that slowly condensed.

"What….."

Charlotte is awe-struck when she saw the [Byakushiki] undergoing another enigmatic transformation.

"It's happening again…"

Houki looked a bit fearful, she remembered when Ichika first used this new ability of his IS and the results were him wearing down from pressure of that power.

"So this is what you told me about Kanzashi-chan."

Tatenashi spoke to her little sister without looking at her.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKLE)

Soon the clouds started to swirl around [Byakushiki] as it released more energy.

[Process Complete: [Hakuren] Activate]

(FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

A strong shockwave erupted from [Byakushiki] that was followed by a blinding light.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi closed their eyes as the blinding light soared through. While Chisaya just stared at the phenomenon without blinking, she was shocked and in the same time interested in this power her cousin is showing.

(This beyond what I expected.)

Chisaya revealed a grin of interest.

Natasha and Saya stopped their fight as they spared a glance at the occurrence.

(That power again.)

Natasha worriedly looked at the glowing ball of light. She knew that this was Ichika's doing, his newly attained power may just be what they need to gain an edge in this battle, but Natasha was also feared for Ichika's safety since that same power is also a threat.

(Our projections are right, his IS is responding to his power. This will just make him all the more valuable.)

Saya smirked.

From the ground.

"Ichika don't push yourself too hard."

Chifuyu mumbled her worries. She and all the injured elite pilots of the academy stared at the bright ball of light above the skies.

Above the sky.

The light that covered Ichika died down but it revealed an even more awe-inspiring scene. Eight wings made of light beautifully expanded.

"So you now know a portion of your power."

Chisaya spoke loudly but the object of her words just stared at her.

"…."

Ichika slowly straightened up, revealing in full view the glowing armor of [Byakushiki]. He brandished [Yukihira Nigata] that now became even longer and glowed more brightly, giving off the silhouette of snowflakes as Ichika waves it.

"Come, let taste your newfound power."

Chisaya bid Ichika to come and attack her.

"…."

Ichika stared at Chisaya with his azure glowing eyes and then…

(FLASH)

Chisaya lost sight of the [Byakushiki], she then turned around and blocked the empowered [Yukihira].

(TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSH) 

Sparks came flying as the two engaged in a contest of strength.

(His strength it dramatically increased.)

Chisaya found herself being slowly overpowered.

(CLANG)

Ichika forcefully swung his swords that knocked Chisaya away.

"!"

Chisaya released a massive rain of beams at Ichika. But the boy just stood there and made no movement what so ever.

"…."

He raised his right arm; his particle cannon started concentrating energy into its barrel.

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

A huge burst of azure energy shot forward sweeping away all of the beams arrows headed to Ichika.

"!"

Chisaya activated her [Nexus] barrier just in time to prevent herself from taking the brunt of that energy blast.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Everyone present was startled as a cataclysmic explosion erupted on the skies.

"Amazing…"

Chisaya emerged from the smoke of the detonation but soon another beam followed she sped to the side and evaded the wide beam.

"…."

Ichika then appeared from above and threw an overhead slash. Chisaya drew two of her beam swords and blocked Ichika's attack.

(CLANG)

[Byakushiki]'s and [Exelhion] unleashed their energies as they contested for dominance.

"Hehe….."

Chisaya grinned.

"…"

Ichika remained expressionless.

(CLING)

The two pushed away and danced in the skies in a joust.

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

The two fought so fast that they were only two dots of light colliding against each other in the sky.

"HEHEHEHE!"

Chisaya unleashed a rain of beams at Ichika, the boy used [Double Ignition Boost] and danced around the volley.

(FLASH)

Ichika accelerated and appeared behind Chisaya and threw a downward swing.

"Hm…."

Chisaya also vanished and appeared above unleashed another rain of beam.

"….."

Ichika flew in erratic motions and evaded the massive rain of beams.

"Getting better. Maybe I have to step up my game too."

Chisaya energy bow lengthened.

(EEEEING)

(EEEEING)

(EEEEING)

(EEEEING)

(EEEEING)

(EEEEING)

(EEEEING)

What attacks that Chisaya threw now are single but extremely fast and accurate shots.

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

Ichika sustained hits, no matter how much he tried to escape, Chisaya's accuracy also saw through his movements and landed precise blows.

"Kuh!"

Ichika fired back with his particle cannon but his enemy easily eluded the massive beams because of its uncanny speed.

"Up here."

Chisaya appeared above shot on Ichika, Ichika sliced the beam with his [Yukihira]. Ichika surged towards Chisaya and attempted to land a hit but Chisaya is as fast as Ichika so she managed to eluded every swing Ichika throws.

(His IS matches the speed of [Exelhion], interesting.)

Chisaya deactivated her energy bow and drew two of her beam swords once again. Chisaya was now the one who took the lead and attacked Ichika.

"Come on."

Chisaya performed a dual inward slash that Ichika managed to block with his [Yukihira] on the left and his beam claw on the right.

"Nice….."

But Chisaya kicked Ichika down. The boy recovers quickly and spins while throwing very fast slashes at Chisaya.

(CLANG) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLANG)

Chisaya stopped Ichika relentless assault by clipping [Yukihira] with both her swords.

"…"

"…"

The sparks flew around like raindrops as the two contested again for dominance.

The thrusters of [Byakushiki] released unbridled amounts of energy that made the energy wings on its back grow larger. [Exelhion] amplified its plasma release making it look like that it is releasing a wide stream of bluish flames from its back.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKLE)

A shell of unstable energy soon appeared as the two powers being released by the two IS collided against each other.

"…"

Ichika pushed harder, his azure eyes glowed even brighter.

"That's it…. Show me your power."

Chisaya's eyes glowed a deep blue hue as she grinned at Ichika.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKLE)

The energy field grew larger as the two fought even harder.

(CLANG)

The two backed away from their deadlock, releasing the pent up energy at the same time.

(ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OON)

A huge shockwave rippled outward.

The two once again engaged each other in fast paced battle.

(CLANG) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLANG)

Chisaya drew all of her [Aurora] beam swords and combined them into a star-like boomerang known as [Sirius] and threw it at Ichika.

"Guh!"

Ichika blocked the star-like weapon but he is sent down because it kept on propelling forward. Ichika put up more strength as finally deflected the weapon but he was greeted by volley of beams after.

(BOOM)(BOOM)(BOOM)(BOOM)(BOOM)(BOOM)(BOOM)(BOOM)

Ichika sustained several hits.

"Guh!"

Chisaya appeared behind him as Ichika tried to defend himself from the rain and mercilessly shot Ichika right on the back.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Ichika sustained major damage as he took a solid hit but he still managed to escape.

Chisaya then appeared above Ichika swung her weapon.

(CLANG)

Ichika blocked the strike but he as badly outpowered as he plummeted down. Chisaya then threw her weapon once again.

"Guh!"

Ichika sped to the left and to avoid the attack but the weapon persistently pursued him.

"Not enough…maybe he still needs some motivation."

[Exelhion]'s thrusters unleashed more energy, she deployed her energy bow. Energy gathered on the tip of the bow and released a large arrow at Ichika.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEING)

Ichika managed avoid the first but more fast moving arrows flew to his direction. Ichika began to lose balance until one finally hit him.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Ichika managed to deploy his energy shield but he still sustained damage.

(This is bad, even if I'm using [Byakushiki]'s new ability I'm still at a disadvantage in terms of skill.)

After being quiet for a while, Ichika finally thought of his situation as he tried to elude the barrage of really large arrows flying towards him.

(This new ability, its boost on my speed and power is tremendous but I can certainly feel that my body started to ache, like it is being torn apart slowly. If I use this anymore than this I'll surely sustained damage.)

Ichika scrunched his face as the side ffect of his new IS ability started to tax him.

Ichika could only flee now as the attacks kept raining down on him. Ichika can't use [Ignition Boost] anymore because his energy is badly low, but it was a miracle that he sustained many direct hits and still [Byakushiki] has energy left.

"He's faltering…"

Chisaya who relentlessly chased Ichika while throwing rain by rain of beams at Ichika started to notice the hesitation in the boy's actions. [Exelhion]'s thrusters unleashed more energy; Chisaya's energy bow grew even longer.

"Time to wake up."

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

Energy started to cluster on Chisaya's bow and grew larger and larger by the second. Soon the energy took the form of a gigantic arrow.

"!"

Ichika stopped as he saw the giant arrow that is being aimed at him.

"Hmph!"

Chisaya released the giant arrow.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OON)

The huge arrow streamed forward towards Ichika.

"….."

Ichika froze; his mind wasn't able to tell him to run. Ichika plainly froze in the path of the giant arrow.

(Ichika…)

A soft feminine voice rang on Ichika's mind. It wasn't [Byakushiki]'s voice nor Setsura's, he wasn't familiar with this voice. This mysterious voice carried a different feeling; it carried a dark feeling filled with lust.

(Do you need power?)

Ichika's surroundings slowed down as if time stopped when the voice clearly spoke to him.

"Yes….."

Ichika answered without giving much thought to his words.

(Why do you need it?)

The voice spoke in a very seductive tone which made Ichika a bit uncomfortable.

"To protect my friends, to protect everyone dear to me."

Ichika answered.

(Is that really the real reason?)

The voice now spoke directly on his ear; Ichika soon felt a warm sensation draping itself on his shoulders. It felt like he was being embraced from behind and he also felt that the voice is now speaking directly on his ear.

"Y-Yes…"

Ichika started to hesitate, he was sure of his resolve to become stronger but a mere question from this strange voice made him falter.

(Then let me ask you this, what is necessary so that you can protect your loved ones?)

The voice started to sound more teasing as it drew closer to his ear.

"Power…"

(Yes, power lots of it and I can provide it to you. So forget about everything else and only pursue power.)

The offer was very tempting for Ichika but the part where he needs to abandon everything else made him question this.

"But I can't abandon them….they are the reason why I want to be strong…"

(Do not bother about them, the only thing you need is power. You do not need friends, you do not need family, you do not need anything, the only thing that you need is power.)

This persistent offer started making Ichika suspicious.

"Who….are you?"

(Don't sound so stiff, I am not a threat to you. I am your power.)

"Then you are [Byakushiki]."

(No, I and she are the one and the same but in the same time we differ from each other.)

This new revelation made Ichika's head throb in pain, this was too much for the 16 year old to swallow.

"If you're not [Byakushiki], then who are you?"

Ichika raised his voice, all this confusion made the boy agitated.

(It is not time, the time for us to truly meet is not yet promising juncture as you are now. But rest assured, it might not be now but you and I will definitely meet.)

"…."

Ichika couldn't reply anymore.

(Ufufufufufufu)

Ichika heard a giggle, soon he felt a warm hand caressed his left cheek, an arm embracing his neck, a body which is undoubtedly that of a woman pressed on his back and he felt a warm breathblowing at his ear. Ichika is sure that a woman is embracing him and the face of this woman is really close his. Ichika started to blush as the sensation started to feel really genuine.

(I will ask you again, do you need power?)

The question was repeated to him again. Ichika thought that he should decline the offer, but he really needs power right now. The situation of his battle right now is heavily against him; he can't even properly use his new power right and what's more is that his new power also posed a danger to him. Ichika is now heavily in need of power and now that it is being offered to him in a silver platter his decision to refuse wavered. He conflicted with his mind for a second until he decided to accept the devil's gift.

"Yes….."

(Then say my name.)

The woman drew even closer to Ichika's ear and whispered.

"Kuro…..kishi."

(Scene Change)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

Saya and Natasha clashed in the sky as they fought in an insane fast pace.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Saya surged up and came crashing down on Natasha as she aimed her spear at her opponent.

"Don't get too cocky!"

The wings of the [Gospel] unleashed a rain of energy bullets in an abundant number. But Saya blown through the rain and smashed her spear at Natasha.

(CLANG)

Natasha blocked the forceful strike with both her arms.

"Not bad American."

"Thanks for the compliment"

The two exchanged unfriendly praises as they fought in a standoff.

(TRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH)

Sparks flew everywhere as the two pushed even harder.

(CLING)

The two disengaged.

"Take this!"

Natasha used the concentrated beam of the [Gospel] and shot repeatedly at Saya, but the latter evaded the shots easily as she twirled and spun around the barrage.

"Eat this!"

Saya lunged forward and launched a series of rapid fire stabs at Natasha.

(CLING) (CLING) (CLING)

(CLING) (CLING) (CLING)

(CLING) (CLING) (CLING)

(CLING) (CLING) (CLING)

Natasha covered herself with her energy wings but she is still hard pressed in trying to defend herself from the blinding speed of Saya's attacks.

"Guh!"

Natasha opened her wings as she swooped down while still facing Saya and released her barrage of energy bullets.

"You're not getting away!"

Saya pursued Natasha and swiped her spears at the American pilot when she got close.

"I'm not done yet!"

Natasha fought back by unleashing the [Gospel]'s weapons up close.

But…..

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO M)

A cataclysmic explosion caused the two to stop their feverish duel.

"Ichika…"

"Ichika…"

The two had the same thoughts.

(Scene Change)

From a distance Houki and the others stood in disbelief as Ichika stood still in the path of the gigantic arrow. None of them were able to utter a word because of massive awe of their opponent's power and also in fear of what may happen to Ichika.

"Ichika…."

Houki spoke as her face froze in fear. She wanted to help but her body wouldn't move she could only grasp her swords and order herself repeatedly to move but be ignored by her own boy afterwards. Cecilia, Rin, Laura, Charlotte, Kanzashi and Tatenashi also had the same predicament as Houki.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The moment that they feared has come, the giant arrow exploded right on Ichika. The following explosion burn brightly through the night sky, temporarily bathing the dark night in a blinding embrace. After the explosion, the girls snapped out of their stupor and finally reacted.

"ICHIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

(Scene Change)

Chifuyu looked up as he saw the explosion erupting from above. For some reason, she felt fear, not an infantile fear but a fear that she never thought she felt before. Fear of losing her brother.

"Ichika…."

Chifuyu's bloody face showed a lot of worry and fear. She never thought she would feel this way again since that fateful day in their distant childhood where Ichika nearly entered the doors of death.

(Scene Change)

Chisaya stared at the smoke born out of her attack. She was expecting Ichika to survive this even though she admitted in her mind that she went a little over board. But what emerged from the smoke is not what she expected at all.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A bloodcurdling roar echoed from inside the massive smoke cloud in the air, soon a strong gust of force followed blowing off the smoke and revealing to the world an enraged knight that was overwhelmed with power.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKLE)

[Byakushiki] again started to release its energy but this time it had a change in its color, from bluish white it now turned into a darker shade of blue. The wings of light on [Byakushiki]'s back started to flicker from white to black.

"What?"

Chisaya is dumfounded by this change on Ichika.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ichika let out another wild roar, as if he is enduring a very excruciating agony. Chisaya couldn't help but stare in surprise at Ichika's unusual behavior. [Yukihira] starts to lengthen as it grew in size almost near the size of a broadsword.

(What is this? He possessed such tremendous and uncontrolled power but I thought….)

Chisaya just smiled when she reached a conclusion.

(Of course he still carries aunt's blood in his veins not just his father's.)

Chisaya grinned as she stared at Ichika who seem to be struggling against an invisible opponent.

[Warning: System Corruption]

[Initiating Safety Protocol]

[Safety Protocol Activation: Denied]

[Warning: Unstable Energy Release]

[Energy Stabilization Process: Initiate]

[Energy Stabilization Process: Denied]

[Pressure levels: Critical]

[Initiate Forced Deactivation]

[Forced Deactivation: Denied]

[Warning: Mental and Physical Danger to pilot imminent]

[Rebooting systems: Reinitiate IS deactivation]

[Action: Denied]

Repeatedly the robotic female voice kept on giving status and commands that are being denied. It was like two opposing system are counter-acting each other's action inside [Byakushiki]'s mainframe.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ichika started to flail around, the armor of [Byakushiki] started emanating creaking sounds, moment by moment the energy that [Byakushiki] is releasing slowly turns dark.

"RAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ichika swings [Yukihira] blinding like he's fighting an invisible opponent. His left eye started to change color, from a beautiful azure glow it now changed into a deep crimson glow, as red as the thickest blood.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ichika's roar became louder as it now sounded like a wail of pain.

The energy wings behind him started to give-off a dark color and growing more sinister in form. Then…..

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

A sudden burst of energy erupted. Ichika now stopped screaming, the excess energy swirling around him vanished. Only silence remained.

"….."

For the first time, Chisaya actually felt a slight amount of fear as she stared at the hunched figure of Ichika.

(This is beyond what our expectations set but then again the Aunt Izanami probably knew this would happen.)

Chisaya smirked.

[Reformat Setting: Initiate]

[Physical Frame and OS alteration: Start]

Ichika slowly looked up and stared at Chisaya, his eyes doesn't carry a hint of humanity anymore. It now stared like a beast ready to kill. The white armor of [Byakushiki] is being crept by an eerie black color that appeared around its armor. Ichika tilted his head to the side, staring curiously at Chisaya.

"….."

Chisaya tensed up as Ichika made his first movements.

[5%]

(FLASH)

Ichika vanished and appeared right above Chisaya landing an overhead on her shoulder. Chisaya couldn't believe that she didn't feel that attack coming. She charged her bow and let loose a wide volley of beam arrow at the transforming [Byakushiki].

(FLASH)

Ichika accelerated as he danced around the beam arrows with ease. Ichika fired his particle cannon but the particle cannon started releasing dark red beams instead of azure beams like earlier.

"!"

Chisaya flew side to side to evaded Ichika's shot that now seemed more accurate than the last.

"…"

Ichika appeared behind Chisaya and swung his sword.

"!"

She quickly turned around and blocked the attack with her bow.

(TRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH)

The two locked in a standoff but Ichika surprisingly got the upper hand and knocked Chisaya away.

[10%]

Ichika arm and leg armor now became in invaded by a creeping black shade, slowly making its way to the other parts of [Byakushiki] armor that is still not touched.

"….."

Ichika used [Double Ignition Boost] and rammed against Chisaya.

"!"

Ichika kicked Chisaya down and pursued her again. Chisaya used her [Ignition Boost] and appeared behind Ichika.

"You're full of surprises."

Chisaya released a barrage of large fast moving beam but Ichika deflected each and every arrow that came close and retaliated with a wide blast with his particle cannon.

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

Chisaya circled around the beam towards Ichika and landed a kick on his chest but Ichika fought back with his beam claw aimed at Chisaya. But it was blocked when Chisaya summoned back her star-like boomerang.

(TRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH)

The two disengaged and engaged in a furious exchanged of blows.

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

Chisaya swung her star boomerang repeated as she spun while Ichika matched her swings with his.

"Not bad."

The two locked their weapons, but Chisaya deployed her bow and fired at Ichika in a very close range.

[15%]

Ichika vanished and appeared from above and performed a spinning downward slash. Chisaya blocked the attack but she was sent down by the sheer force of the boy's swing.

"Kuh!"

[Exelhion]'s thrusters released huge amounts of energy and fire volley by volley of energy beams at Ichika. But Ichika spun his weapon deflecting all attacks heading to him, then he accelerated and threw a series of thrusts at Chisaya.

"Not bad at all."

Chisaya spun her star boomerang to thwart Ichika's attacks.

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLASH) (CLASH)

The two flew around the sky and then repeatedly clashed.

[20%]

The black invading shade in [Byakushiki]'s armor grew larger. [Byakushiki] started releasing a dark crimson mist from its armor.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKLE)

[Reiraku Byakuya: Activate]

[Byakushiki]'s [One-Off Ability] forcibly activated, but now it had a darker hue than its original color.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ichika let out another roar as [Byakushiki] unleashed another burst of energy. [Yukihira] grew larger, now it looked exactly like a beam broadsword. Its color is still white but it silhouette turned a shade of black.

"What the….."

Chisaya saw something ominous forming behind Ichika; it was a dark hunched figure. But it started to clear up and now outlined a humanoid figure cladded in black armor. Later it became even clearer and revealed a black knight standing behind Ichika.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The creeping shades of black in Ichika's armor now traveled on his body as well slowly making its way ot his face.

[25%]

The wings of [Byakushiki] gave-off a black mist, the wings now becoming more sinister in form.

"That's it. Give in to your power Ichika, release your sealed power."

Chisaya smiled even more as she looked at Ichika's metamorphosis, her aura also burst forth. [Exelhion]'s thrusters released huge amounts of unstable power as it's pilot decided to go all-out.

(Scene Change)

"What's happening to him?"

Charlotte said with a lot of fear in her eyes.

The girls couldn't believe their eyes; [Byakushiki] now slowly turns black. They [Byakushiki] make an amazing transformation before but this now that's happening is way beyond their expectations.

"It's like the [VT System]."

Laura mumbled as her face became grim when she remembers her own experience.

"We must help him!"

Houki raised her voice as she turned to the girls.

"It's too dangerous Houki; the enemy might attack you on the way and what's more is that Ichika might…."

Kanzashi didn't finish her words as she forced herself not to believe it as well.

"Ichikas might attack."

Tatenashi finished her sister's words.

"Attack us!? But that is impossible Ichika will not do that!"

Cecilia vehemently tried to deny what Tatenashi stated earlier.

"She's right."

Laura unexpectedly agreed.

"Laura! How can you say that!?"

Charlotte questioned Laura.

"This is awfully similar to what happened to me during the tournament, though this may not be related to me but I can tell that what is happening to Ichika right now is not good at all. And from what is happening right now, I bet his will is being undermined."

Laura answered Charlotte.

"Then all the more reason we should help him! He saved us many times now and we still have yet to repay him. I will not stand by and let Ichika do all the fighting, I…... I want to fight alongside Ichika!"

Houki's powerful words moved the girls and banished all hesitations.

"I won't let you get the head start!"

Rin confidently declared.

"I my pride as a representative candidate and I will not stand while Ichika fights alone."

Cecilia interjected.

Laura, Charlotte and Kanzashi nodded in agreement.

"If there are no objections, then let us stop the chatter and help the reckless Ichika."

Tatenashi called the conversation to an end and then the girls flew towards Ichika.

"Let's split up! Houki-chan, Kanzashi and Charlotte go to Ichika and Cecilia, Rin, Laura and me will keep the enemy busy!"

"""""RIGHT!"""""

Everyone agreed, Houki, Charlotte and Kanzashi sped to Ichika while Tatenashi, Laura, Cecilia and Rin surged towards their enemy.

(Scene Change)

"Chigusa, stop hiding and come here."

Izanami who is watching the battle from a large holographic in the [Phantom Task] HQ, ordered her daughter who was hiding in the darkness to come out.

"Sorry mother."

Chigusa promptly walked out and bowed to her mother.

"Aren't you curious to know what your little brother is doing?"

Izanami teasingly smiled at her daughter.

"…"

Chigusa was too timid to answer so she settled on nodding.

"Too hesitant to show her true emotions."

A mocking voice rang in the darkness and soon Yuuko walked out of the shadows.

"…"

Chigusa just stared at her cousin and didn't speak, but the aura she suddenly released spoke all the words she wanted to say.

"Itching for a fight?"

Yuuko extended her challenge, Chigusa would've accepted but the fearful aura of her mother made her think otherwise. Yuuko also flinched when the presence of their leader broke free.

"If you two are bored then watch what's happening here."

Chigusa and Yuuko looked at the gigantic screen and saw what was happening.

"""WHAT!"""

Chigusa and Yuuko screamed in shock, what they are watching right now is a battle happening right in the skies of the IS academy, what's more the ones involve in it are Chisaya and Saya.

"WHAT IS SAYA DOING!? SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE SPYING ONLY! AND WHY IS CHISAYA THERE AS WELL?"

Chigusa couldn't help but scream in displeasure at what she is seeing.

"LEADER WHAT IS THIS?"

Izanami couldn't help but laugh, but her laughter really isn't very pleasing since her aura thickens and worsens whenever she laughs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Saya clearly deviated from her original assignment but her action didn't become a problem in fact it was good that she decided to intrude the academy."

"But what is Saya doing there and she is fighting too?"

Yuuko asked as she calmed down a little.

"I sent her there to make sure that Saya doesn't do anything foolish but it may seem that she as well fell to the temptation and joined in."

Izanami's voice is terrifyingly happy.

"And you aren't mad?"

Chigusa asked.

"How can I be mad when the actions of these two brought out my son's latent power? Just look what is happening to him right now."

The screen adjusted and focused on Ichika. Chigusa and Yuuko were surprised when they saw what is happening to Ichika.

"!"

"!"

(Scene Change)

"Ichika snap out of it!"

Houki, Kanzashi and Charlotte tried to speak to Ichika but it seemed that the boy didn't even hear them; their voices seemed to have been drowned by his groans and screams.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ichika let out another roar as the [Byakushiki]'s armor released more crimson mist.

"ICHIKA!"

Charlotte tried harder to snap him out of the state he is in but it seemed that the boy still can't hear them.

The girls tried to get close to Ichika but when they are just a touch away, an unseen force erupted from Ichika pushing them away.

"ICHIKA!"

"ICHIKA!"

"ICHIKA!"

Houki, Kanzashi and Charlotte were thrown quite a distance and is on the verge of being blown away by the energy [Byakushiki] is releasing even though their thrusters are reaching it maximum release.

"Houki! Please reach Ichika!"

Charlotte screamed at Houki.

"You're the only one who can do it, even if me and Kanzashi will use [Ignition Boost] the two of us still can't reach him, your IS is the only one right now who can do it!"

Kaznashi also nodded at Houki.

"Alright!"

Houki activated all her [Fold-Out Armor] and initiated as many [Ignition Boost] as she can.

(Hold on Ichika, I'll save you this time.)

(FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

[Akatsubaki] soared through the invisible force pushing them away, but the more she got closer the more the force becomes stronger.

"ICHIKA! WAKE UP!"

Houki couldn't come anymore closer; the force is now like a wall preventing her from coming through.

(No, I refuse that this is all that I have, how can I stand with Ichika if my strength is just this. I HAVE TO BE STRONG!)

Houki tried to force her way through but her energy started to deplete fast.

[Kenran Butō: Activate]

[Akatsubaki]'s [One-Off ability] activated, Houki's energy is being replenished but the energy that she gains back is being drained faster with her thruster on full and her [Fold-Out Armor] on full activation.

"Kuh!"

Houki saw something behind Ichika, she wasn't sure what it is but she could tell that it is human on form and it is staring right at her.

"Wha….?"

Houki got scared for a while but she chose to banish her fear and pushed through.

(Please lend me your power….[Akatsubaki].)

At Houki's request, the [Fold-Out Armor] of her IS grew in length and her thrusters grew stronger.

(FLASH)

Houki blown through the barrier and managed to reach Ichika by embracing him.

"Ichika…please wake up."

Ichika first ignore her but he gradually started to calm down, the violent energy around him dispersed.

[System Recovery: Active]

[Energy Stabilization: Online]

[Pressure: Stable]

[Core Network: Online and Stable]

(Ziwwwwwwwwwwwww)

The [Byakushiki] who was rampaging just a while ago, now turned back to normal, the sinister form of its wings vanished and returned to the way it was before and the black shades that spread across [Byakushiki]'s disappeared. Ichika reopened his eyes and slowly looked down at the person embracing him.

"Ho…..Houki."

"Yes."

(Scene Change)

Inside Ichika's mindscape.

In an unearthly grassfield, two knights stood facing each other.

"Stop this, Kurokishi."

A white knight aimed her weapon at the black knight.

"Hmph! An interruption."

"How much further do you want our master to suffer?"

The white knight angrily spoke to her counterpart.

"Until he realizes himself that he possesses tremendous power."

"And for what price?"

The black knight sighed and turned away and waiting to finish this conversation with her counterpart.

"Fine, you win."

As the black knight walked away, the white knight gradually lowered her sword. But the black knight stopped and threw her last words.

"But just remember, next time I won't be stopped by anyone. Not them and not even you."

With that last rejoinder the black knight vanished like a specter leaving the white knight alone in the quiet grass field.


	31. Chapter 31: Powers Rise

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter again! This chapter is probably my shortest. I'm still wondering when will the volume 9 of Infinite Stratos will be released, because I'm really excited of the new happenings that might take place there. Especially if it is moments between the siblings, Chifuyu and Ichika moments are really scarce this later volumes of the light novel, it will be very cool if the siblings shares some tender moments.

Anyway, I'm still working on the bugs for my next arc even though the current arc is still in its midst. Better do it early.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 31:

"Hou….ki."

Ichika weakly spoke to Houki who's supporting him now, Ichika is greatly weakened by that transformation and now can't even move his body. [Byakushiki] lost all energy and deactivated but didn't dematerialize; it remained on Ichika like it still wanted to protect Ichika.

"Ichika are you alright?"

Houki frantically tried to ask if Ichika is alright but the reply that she got were mumbling and weak groaning.

(What happened to Ichika and more importantly what was that earlier?)

Houki remember what she saw behind Ichika when she was still attempting to get close to him. Houki couldn't get it out of her mind, that image, the image of a black figure, the image of a black knight.

(Sis, did you do something again?)

Houki became serious in her thoughts.

"Houki…"

The only thing Ichika can say right now is Houki's name, the exhausted boy is trying his best not to fall unconscious, he is still thinking that he needs to fight despite his very tired and injured body.

"HOUKI!"

Charlotte and Kanzashi flew towards Houki.

"Is he alright?"

Kanzashi worriedly looked at the barely awake Ichika.

"We should take him back to the academy, he needs treatment this instant!"

Charlotte expressed her overwhelming worry for Ichika as she spoke in nearly crying eyes.

"Let's hurry up!"

Kanzashi who is usually shy and soft-spoken unexpectedly made a forceful statement.

"Let's go! Tatenashi-san and the others will keep the enemy busy."

Houki activated her [Fold-Out Armor] in full deployment and head to the academy, Charlotte and Kanzashi followed her.

(Scene Change)

"Ichika…"

Chifuyu felt relieved when she felt that Ichika finally calmed down. During when he was still in that form, Chifuyu an unfamiliar feeling of dread.

"Tabane what did you do this time?"

Chifuyu gritted her teeth as she tried her best to suppress her anger. But her anger is not aimed at Tabane, but she aimed her anger to herself. Chifuyu swore to herself that she would protect Ichika, protect him from his past. But now Ichika is there facing alone the past that Chifuyu swore she would protect him from.

"What am I doing…."

Chifuyu clenched her fists and punched the ground. But just as Chifuyu were about to indulge herself in a depressed state one of the senior elites of the academy came to her bringing good news.

"Miss Orimura!"

One of the senior elites came running to Chifuyu.

"…."

Chifuyu didn't respond but instead answered with a simple "hmmm".

"We just spotted the [Akatsubaki], [Raphael-Revive] and [Uchigane Nishiki] heading towards here carrying [Byakushiki]."

Chifuyu finally snapped out of her stupor and looked up at the senior elite. Chifuyu immediately stood up and looked up in the skies. Chifuyu is able to spot the three machines even though they're still far away.

"There they are."

Chifuyu ran to where the [Akatsubaki], [Raphael-Revive] and [Uchigane Nishiki] will land.

"But how did you see them Miss Orimura?"

The confused pilot asked Chifuyu but never got a reply. Chifuyu is surely focused on her little brother's state.

"Ichika….."

(Scene Change)

"Looks like Houki-chan did it."

Noticing the Ichika finally calmed down, Tatenashi, Cecilia, Laura and Rin breathe a sigh of relief and now focused fully on their opponent.

"So this means that our objective is to the enemy at bay."

Cecilia tightened her grip on her [Starlight MkIII].

"Let's make sure that the enemy doesn't get pass."

Tatenashi brandished her lance and activated her water barrier.

"Roger that!"

Rin confidently agreed.

"Orders taken, mission commencing!"

Laura answered in a soldier's tone.

On the other hand, seeing that Ichika was stopped from releasing his power, Chisaya became furious.

(THAT DAMN GIRL! INTERFERING WITH ICHIKA'S AWAKENING! UNFORGIVABLE!)

[Exelhion]'s thrusters let off a powerful burst of energy rings, its armor started to crackle and released a very powerful pulse of energy.

(LITTLE BRATS, YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR PLACE!)

Chisaya's anger blew off the lid as her aura was unleashed.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Tatenashi, Laura, Cecilia and Rin winced when they felt a very massive killing intent aimed at them. All their life they have never felt such strong desire to kill.

"Looks like the opponent is ready to fight."

Rin haughtily said but hints of uncertainty laced her voice. Cecilia tried to act composed but her face shows fear. Laura who is a soldier handled the situation a bit better but deep inside her mind she is just as afraid as the girls. Tatenashi handled the situation well but her eyes like her comrades, showed momentary glints of hesitation and fear.

"That is it, I'm done playing nice!"

Chisaya's IS released more energy and then it slowly created five hazy copies of itself.

(FLASH)

The only things the girls saw are after-images as their enemy moved very fast.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEING)

A rain of beams from below came roaring towards the girls.

"ON ME!"

Laura, Rin and Cecilia hid behind Tatenashi, she then activated her water barriers.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Tatenashi maintained the barrier well now and sustained an entire volley. But what came after the barrage is a fast moving light that nearly sliced through Tatenashi if not for Laura's time intervention with her [AIC].

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

The thing that is headed there is a star-like boomerang with beam blades.

"Thanks Laura-chan."

Laura nodded at Tatenashi.

"Looking away at your opponent again."

Chisaya appeared in front of Laura and grabbed the small girl's face and slowly applied deadly pressure.

"GUH!"

Laura tried to pry off the grip but it was very strong. Luckily Rin came from behind smashed her [Souten Gagetsu] at Chisaya's back.

(TRRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSSH)

Sparks came but no considerable damage occurred. Rin couldn't believe her eyes, she swung as hard as she could but a result of her effort was very measely.

"Heh!"

Chisaya threw Laura at Rin, sending the two away.

(ZIWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWW)

A rain of blue beams came from all directions. Chisaya merely leaned in different angles as she avoided the attacks.

"Tsk!"

Cecilia came rushing from above as she repeatedly fired her [Starlight MkIII] at her enemy.

(ZIWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWW)

"Quit being bother."

Chisaya used [Ignition Boost] and immediately appeared in front of Cecilia and fired a volley arrows at the British pilot up close.

(FLASH)

Tatenashi made a timely save a she used her [Ignition Boost] to grab Cecilia away from the deadly rain.

"You're not getting away!"

But before Chisaya could pursue the two, Rin and Laura closed in from behind.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Laura deployed her beam sabers and repeatedly swung against Chisaya.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Rin swung from behind.

Chisaya now had to deal with Laura and Rin who is attacking her ferociously.

"Troublesome brats!"

Chisaya drew two of her beam swords and furiously engaged the two young pilots.

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

Laura thrust both her saber and in the same time Rin threw a powerful turning slash.

(CLANG)

But Chisaya blocked their attacks and knocked them away when she spun.

"!"

Chisaya looked above and saw a gigantic lance made of water heading towards her.

"Die [Phantom Task]"

Tatenashi mumbled in a soft yet cold voice.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOM)

A huge explosion erupted in the skies.

"Not yet brat!"

Tatenashi saw that her lance is being blocked by Chisaya.

"KUH!"

Tatenashi strengthened her lance's attack power; the watery lance grew larger and spun even faster. But Chisaya kicked away the weapon and aimed her energy bow at Tatenashi.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEING)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Tatenashi covered herself with her watery barrier but a hand suddenly torn through the watery veil and grabbed Tatenashi's throat.

"GUH!"

Tatenashi tried to aim her lance to fire her Gatling guns at Chisaya but the later grabbed the weapon and turned it away from her.

"You're really annoying."

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOM)

A beam hit Chisaya's back making her let go of Tatenashi.

"That blondie bitch!"

Chisaya retaliated at Cecilia who is quite a distance at her with fast single shot energy arrows.

(EEEEEING)

(EEEEEING)

(EEEEEING)

(EEEEEING)

(EEEEEING)

(EEEEEING)

"EKKKKK!"

Cecilia barely avoided the last the one when it passed right beside her face.

(Her accuracy is top notch even at this distance.)

Cecilia aimed her rifle at her enemy and fired repeatedly.

(ZIWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWW)

Chisaya shot down Cecilia's attack with her own, but her concentration was interrupted by [Tatenashi]'s sudden thrust at her.

"Don't look down on us!"

Tatenashi thrust repeatedly at Chisaya, Chisaya slashed her beam sabers repeatedly to match Tatenashi's furious attacks.

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

Tatenashi performed a turning cut from the left, but Chisaya blocked the attacks.

"Hm!"

Tatenashi released and activated [Clear Passion] which once again caused a huge detonation to occur.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEING)

A wide volley of energy arrows came flying towards Tatenashi from the smoke cloud.

"Guh!"

Tatenashi took some hits but she hurriedly used her water veil to block the barrage.

(FLASH)

Chisaya appeared below Tatenashi and fired a large energy arrow.

"Ku!"

Tatenashi eluded the large arrow as she leaned to the side just in time.

(FLASH)

Chisaya appeared above her and threw another attack. Chisaya continued to disappear and randomly throw attacks from different direction. Tatenashi is slowly being pressured by the fast-paced blocking of numerous attacks from all directions.

"Where is she?"

Tatenashi blocked one shot coming from above, then one coming from below and the coming from the sides.

"Kuh!"

Chisaya from above and smashed Tatenashi's shoulder.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Laura came slashing over and tried to hit down Chisaya. But the latter landed a knee right at Laura."

"You won't get away with that!"

Rin swooped from above while firing her impact cannons.

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWW)

Chisaya danced around the shots and fought back with her volley of arrows.

(Her attacks are too many. I can't evade.)

Rin covered herself with her weapon as she sustained hits.

"Troublesome brats!"

Chisaya accelerated and slammed a drop kick at Rin.

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWWWWWW)

A rain of blue beams flew towards Chisaya from all directions, she activated her energy shield.

"You annoying brat!"

Chisaya was able to locate Cecilia even though she was very and is flying behind the cover of the clouds.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEING)

Chisaya released a barrage of large arrows at Cecilia.

"Wha!"

A giant energy arrow grazed Cecilia's shoulder armor.

"Can she still see me?"

Cecilia is using her [Hyper Sensor] to be able to shoot her enemy at a great distance.

(EEEEEEEEEING)

(EEEEEEEEEING)

(EEEEEEEEEING)

(EEEEEEEEEING)

(EEEEEEEEEING)

(EEEEEEEEEING)

(EEEEEEEEEING)

Soon many followed and drew near to making a solid hit at Cecilia.

"Guh!"

Cecilia flew irregularly as she tried to eluded the relentless attacks.

(FLASH)

Chisaya use [Ignotion Boost] and appeared right behind Cecilia.

"Guh!"

Cecilia deployed her [Interceptor] blades and blocked Chisaya's swing.

(CLAAAAAAAAAASH)

Cecilia is hard-pressed in trying to keep Chisaya at bay.

"Heh!"

Chisaya swing down hard and destroying Cecilia's blades at the same time. Chisaya then landed a roundhouse kick at Cecilia abdomen.

"AHHHH!"

Cecilia was sent plummeting down but she is caught by Rin, Tatenashi and Laura appeared behind and attacked Chisaya.

"Heh!"

Chisaya somersaulted away and fired a volley of arrow as she spun in the air.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEING)

Laura got in front of Tatenashi and blocked the rain with her [AIC].

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

The [AIC] blocked most of the attacks but some still blown through because of their number.

"Laura-chan!"

Tatenashi used her water veil and protected both her and Laura from the blistering assault.

(ZIWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWW)

(ZIWWWWWWWWW)

Cecilia and Rin rained down on Chisaya but their attacks became useless as Chisaya energy shield deflected most of the attacks.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

Rin spun and threw an overhead at Chisaya but it was blocked by Chisaya effortlessly.

(CLANG)

Cecilia deployed her [BITS] and rained at Chisaya.

"Heh!"

Chisaya aimed her energy bow behind and countered Cecilia's rain with her own.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOM)

After Chisaya countered Cecilia attacks she grabbed Rin and slammed her knees at the Chinese Girls chest.

(Her attacks are so heavy!)

Rin nearly lost consciousness because of the damaging attack she received. Even with the [Absolute Protection] on, Rin still felt as if the attack wasn't blocked at all.

(SHING)

The [Rusty Nail] forcibly separated both and then Tatenashi came in between Rin and Chisaya.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Tatenashi's face now turned serious, really serious. She thrust forward with her lance emitting a lot of watery energy.

(CLANG)

Chisaya grabbed the tip of the lance just by one hand, but she soon found that the strength of Tatenashi's attack is steadily increasing and began to push her back.

(TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSH)

The sparks came flying as Tatenashi pushed harder.

(I am the student council president, the strongest student of the IS academy. I must show any weakness, I must be strong enough to protect everyone, especially…..Ichika.)

Tatenashi's eyes sparked with renewed resolve. Her IS the [Mysterious Lady] started releasing a watery aura that spiraled around her.

"Tatenashi-san."

Cecilia stared shocked when she saw the [Mysterious Lady] unleashing a subtle yet powerful aura.

"Now this surprising."

Chisaya is somewhat surprised when she saw the display of power of her opponent.

(What is this, I have never seen [Mysterious Lady] behave like this.)

Tatenashi is startled when her IS unleashed a watery aura.

(Do you need help?)

Tatenashi heard a very feminine but playful voice.

"Who are you?"

(Ufufufufufufufu! Don't know who I am?)

The voice started giggling at her confusion.

"…."

Tatenashi put on a very confused reaction as she tried to figure out what this could mean.

(How mean you don't even recognize me your partner.)

The same tone playfulness in the strange voice made Tatenashi realized that it is identical to hers when she is being playful. And the word "partner" made Tatenashi think deeper and later came to a very peculiar realization.

"Are you my IS?"

(BINGO! YOU GOT IT RIGHT! I figured I should lend a hand since the situation of you and your friends seemed pretty bleak.)

"You're here to help?"

Tatenashi seemed confused still.

(EH! What kind of response is that! Shouldn't you be saying that "I'm happy that you're here" and danced around in ecstasy.)

Tatenashi sweat-dropped when she noticed that this must be what Ichika is feeling when she teases him.

"Anyway, I am glad that you're here. Lend me your strength so that we can begin our counter attack!"

Tatenashi brandished her lance [Heavy Rain] and her aura spiraled like a whirlpool of raging water. The lance of the [Mysterious Lady], the [Heavy Rain] grew longer and slimmer the water around also swirled more violently as it now looked like a drill. The water veil around her grew larger and more beautiful, like a cloth of glittering diamonds, the aqua crystals that floats around Tatenashi glowed and became more diamond like in shape.

"Did she go through [Second Shift]?"

Rin asked Laura. Laura who is still entranced by the beautiful water veil of the [Mysterious Lady] didn't answer right away as she glued her eyes on the dazzling transformation.

"No, her IS made some spontaneous upgrades."

Laura looked at the [Mysterious Lady] with a lot of awe.

"Hey, little girl."

Chisaya finally spoke for the first time she called to her enemies.

"What is it?"

Tatenashi answered back with a confident smile on her face.

"What's your name?"

Chisaya smirked as she asked her opponent's name.

"Tatenashi Sarashiki."

Tatenashi who now became confident again answered back with a smile.

"At least there is one who can put up a fight."

"Aren't you underestimating us a bit too much?"

Tatenashi narrowed her eyes at her opponent's remark.

"Oh? Then prove me wrong."

Chisaya extended her challenge.

"Alright."

Tatenashi surged towards Chisaya.

"Typical."

Chisaya fired her energy bow right at Tatenashi.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

"Not today."

Tatenashi reformed behind Chisaya and thrust down her lance.

"Hm!"

Chisaya spun up as she evaded the sudden thrust she then aimed her bow at Tatenashi.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEING)

A wide rain of arrows flew towards Tatenashi.

"Guh!"

Tatenashi water shield activated and absorbed all the attacks.

"Hm!"

Tatenashi swung her lance and unleashed a large wave of fast moving water blades.

"Now that's surprising."

Chisaya slashed down the water blades.

"I don't even know that my IS has this abilities."

Tatenashi mumbled but she got an unexpected reply.

(Of course! You have been ignoring me for quite some time now, so this is what you get.)

The haughty voice of her IS made Tatenashi frown a little.

"Anyway let's concentrate on the fight."

Tatenashi surged towards Chisaya and the two engaged in a furious clash.

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

Tatenashi fought against Chisaya in equal footing. Chisaya swung down hard and but Tatenashi is able to block the hard swing. The two entered a deadlock, but they knocked each other away and surged back against each other.

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

(CLANG) (CLASH) (CLANG)

Tatenashi lance emitted a strong glow, soon water started to spiral around it.

"HAAAAA!"

Tatenashi swung her lance and Chisaya was thrown for quite a distance.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

Tatenashi thrust her lance forward and strong spiral of surging water head towards Chisaya.

"!"

Chisaya charged her energy bow and fired at the roaring water towards her.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

But three more came speeding towards her.

"Hm!"

Chisaya charged her energy bow again and unleashed a wide rain of beams and destroyed the water spouts headed her way.

(FLASH)

Tatenashi appeared above Chisaya and swung down hard.

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

A wide wave of surging water came down crashing towards Chisaya.

(She's faster now.)

Chisaya charged her bow and unleashed a volley of energy arrows.

"Not yet!"

Tatenashi's lance lengthened and the water swirled violently around her weapon. Soon Tatenashi heard the voice of her IS once again.

(Water is gentle and serene when the weather is calm but dangerous and destructive when a storm occurs. Show our enemy the rage of stormy waters.)

(SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

The water swirled even more.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Tatenashi swung horizontally and a wide roaring wave of water cascaded down towards Chisaya, it moved fast as it surged on.

"[Cascading Waves]"

Tatenashi screamed as the wide wave of water surged towards Chisaya.

"Hm!"

Chisaya's energy bow charged up and unleashed a large single arrow that tore through the huge tidal wave in the air. But the wave only parted for a while but still continued to edge closer to Chisaya.

"Tsk!"

Chisaya activated her energy barrier, [Nexus] and took the brunt of the attack.

(SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

The water surrounded Chisaya and enclosed her in a sphere of water.

"[Clear Passion] activate."

Tatenashi aimed her lance at the gigantic sphere of water and then it exploded violently.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

""""Woah!""""

Cecilia, Rin and Laura stared in shock as they watched Tatenashi take on their powerful enemy on her own, they can even say now that Tatenashi is somewhat at par with their enemy.

"Tatenashi-san IS has gained new abilities!?"

Cecilia stared shocked at the new form of Tatenashi's IS.

"But this still isn't [Second Shift], but the new abilities are powerful enough to be one."

Rin also had the same look as Cecilia.

"This is peculiar but let's not question this anymore; this can actually play to our advantage."

Laura revealed a smile as the situation became favorable to them now.

"Well let's not stand here and just watch, let's go help!"

Cecilia flew first, Rin and Laura followed.

"Tatenashi-san!"

Cecilia hovered into Tatenashi's side, Rin and Laura also followed.

"Wow you defeated her all by yourself; I guess they don't call you the strongest for nothing."

Rin nodded in realization.

"….."

Laura also nodded in agreement.

"Cecilia-chan, Rin-chan, Laura-chan!"

Tatenashi smiled happily as they finally got a moment of hope.

(We can win this; this won't be like the last.)

Tatenashi kept telling herself that, as she stared at the massive smoke cloud in front of them.

"Do you think she's finally defeated?"

Cecilia asked still with a worried face.

"I hope so."

Laura answered with a very serious face.

The smoke cloud in front them remained unmoving for a while but later the smoke started to swirl like a tornado.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Tatenashi, Laura, Rin and Cecilia widened their eyes as a bluish tornado of energy. Hazy energy rings started to circle around Chisaya's IS, [Exelhion].

"Impressive, so not all of you are weaklings."

A creepy voice echoed Chisaya.

Soon the swirling energy started to disperse.

"Hm!"

[Exelhion] vanished quickly.

"WHAT!"

Tatenashi looked around but found no trace of their opponent.

"Where is she?"

Cecilia became anxious.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEING)

Beams came roaring from different directions.

"Come close to me!"

Tatenashi screamed at the Rin, Cecilia, Laura flew to Tatenashi.

"[Water Veil]"

The glistening water barrier surrounding Tatenashi enlarged and covered all four of them in a sphere of water.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Many energy arrows impacted the [Water Veil] of the [Mysterious Lady].

Chisaya, who is flying very fast around the girls, smirked at the improvement of the girls.

(Not bad! But let's see how long can you last?)

Chisaya's energy bow lengthened; soon energy started to crackle around the bow and released a rain of long energy arrows at the giant water ball.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEING)

But when the arrows impacted, they didn't explode but they drilled through the water shield.

"Guh!"

The arrows drilled deeper into the water barrier.

"Were dead if they bore through!"

Rin started to show hints of fear.

"Release the water shield now!"

Cecilia shouted but Tatenashi disagreed.

"I can't, if I do that then the arrows will impact us for sure."

Tatenashi tried harder to strengthen the water barrier but the arrows drilled deeper and now have already pierced deep.

"…."

Laura's frustration started to surface.

(This situation is becoming hopeless.)

Laura showed a very aggravated face.

(Why can't I do anything?)

Laura's cries of despair were heard by her IS and started to crackle.

(CRACKLE)

[Schwarzer Regen] started to discharge energy.

(What's happening?)

Laura felt her body heating up.

[Energy Distribution: Concentrated]

[Activating: Amplified Active Inertia Canceller]

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKLE)

Laura extended both her hands sidewards and activated her stronger version of her [AIC] that is now known as [AAIC]. Her [AAIC] combined with Tatenashi's [Water Veil] and stopped the arrows from drilling deeper.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

"""Wha?"""

Cecilia and Rin were dumfounded by another display of strong IS abilities.

"Laura-chan you're IS is emitting a strong [AIC] field."

Tatenashi smiled as the impending danger were stopped.

"I don't know why is this happening but is seems that my IS is focusing all its energy in my [AIC] and apparently it's called [AAIC] now."

Laura concentrated as she strengthened the [AAIC] around them.

"HAAAA!"

Laura focused further and managed to cancel the piercing arrows around the [Water Veil].

"Wow Laura! Thanks to you were safe."

Cecilia breathes a sigh of relief as the imminent danger was prevented.

"…"

Laura was still dazed about what happened.

(My [AIC], how did this happening. I thought the [AIC] can only be projected through my left arm but how did I deploy it as a field and what's more is that even though Cecilia, Rin and Tatenashi are inside my [AIC] they can still move. How did this happen?)

Laura still was lost in her thoughts but was woken up by Cecilia's voice.

"LAURA!"

Laura looked around and saw another wide volley of attacks.

([Schwarzer Regen], I'm counting on you.)

Laura held both her arms to the side and once again emitted a stronger form of her [AIC].

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

The arrows dispersed at the moment they touched the Amplified [AIC] or [AAIC] around them.

"Amazing Laura-chan, now we have another edge against our opponent. Now it's time we fight back."

At Tatenashi's words, Laura, Cecilia and Rin stood ready to fight once more.

"""Alright!"""

Sensing the girls have regained their morale back, Chisaya chose to appear in front of them.

"Hm…"

Chisaya clapped her hands as if praising the girls for holding only for so long.

"Really impressive little girls."

Chisaya this time praised them truly.

"Well, thanks for your compliment."

Tatenashi coolly retorted.

"I think it is time I show you an appropriate response for your actions."

Chisaya smiled behind her visor, soon her IS [Exelhion] unleashed a different form of energy.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

The thrusters of [Exelhion] discharged even more energy that soon took form of blue butterfly wings.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

The four girls felt an unusual sense of dread, similar to when they fought the last attacker. The expression of fear once again surfaced on their faces.

"Allow me to show you girls the power of my [Exelhion]."

[Exelhion]'s energy bow started to elongate, the armor of [Exelhion] unleashed a bluish mist.

(ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW)

The mist soon concentrated and started to condense and formed countless of huge arrows that all aimed towards the girls.

(ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOON)

The butterfly wings behind [Exelhion] spread wider and glowed even more. The arrows forming behind it started increasing even more.

"Let us see how much time your new powers take can buy you."

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

The eyes of [Exelhion] sparked but just when Chisaya is about to unleash the storm of energy arrows, a pitch black IS suddenly appeared in the middle.

(ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING)

A sudden burst of wide energy rippled through the skies.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Tatenashi, Cecilia, Rin and Laura were stunned by the appearance of a third unknown IS.

(It can't be. Another one.)

Tatenashi widened her eyes as the full form of the third intruder revealed itself. Pitch black in color, slightly bulky with really thick armor that adds to its overbearing presence. The face of the pilot is concealed by a black visor.

"….."

Chisaya on the other hand looked annoyed at the appearance of the third IS or rather at the arrival of her cousin.

"Stop this now Chisaya, the leader has ordered a cessation to this. That applies to Saya as well."

The third intruder turned to Chisaya first and spared a look at Saya who is still fighting Natasha. Chisaya then smirked and stared at her cousin, she then cancelled the giant energy arrows and the wings of [Exelhion] slowly vanished.

"Misaki….."

The black IS then unleashed a stream of grayish particles that filled the air.


	32. Chapter 32: Anticipation

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter guys! Still no sign on the volume 9, what is the matter with the translators? I've notice myself that Ichika's harem in my story has gotten quite big and it will just get bigger in the later chapters. Many new IS will make their appearance as well in the later chapters because the battles will just get more intense. That's about it for now and thanks for the continued support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 32:

"Misaki why are you here?"

Chisaya had a very irritated expression on her face as she spoke.

"The leader ordered a stop to this. If you go all-out here, the government of Japan and other foreign powers won't let this pass by, besides it is way too early for him to discover his dormant potential.

"…"

Chisaya narrowed her eyes but stayed silent.

"Surely you won't disobey our aunt's direct orders."

Misaki glanced back at Chisaya and smirked.

Chisaya looked very reluctant to comply but she did anyway, she knew better than to antagonize her aunt.

"Fine, you win. Then, what about Saya?"

Chisaya frowned as she unwillingly agreed.

"Hmm…."

Misaki used her hyper sensor and view Saya's battle against Natasha.

"Her opponent, she seems to be doing well holding on against Saya's attacks."

Misaki looked a bit interested as she stared at the [Silver Gospel] battling against [Yasha].

"I'm sure Saya will be very pissed off if you meddled in her fight."

"I'm sure that even she will agree if the orders came from our aunt."

Misaki confidently spoke.

"(Sigh)"

Chisaya just sighed, still regretting that she let her opportunity to go all out slip by her hands.

"…."

Misaki glanced at the four girls in front of them; Misaki can see the growing fear in the eyes of the young girls.

"Just look, you're appearance took the fight out of the poor girls."

Chisaya crossed her arms as she spoke.

Misaki just released a sigh and looked at the young pilots.

"Never mind about them, they are smart enough to know if they have no chance of winning."

Misaki's IS unleashed a grayish mist that scattered around the air. She then turned to where her other cousin is enjoying her fight.

(Scene Change)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

The [Silver Gospel] and [Yasha] clashed in the air.

"You're good American!"

Saya vanished repeatedly and appeared behind Natasha as she threw an overhead smash.

"Guh!"

Natasha blocked the power smash with both her hands.

(CLANG)

Natasha put up a lot of strength in her block but she is still being pushed back.

(TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSH)

The sparks flew everywhere as Saya pushed on even more.

"Go away!"

The [Gospel]'s wings glowed and unleashed a rain of energy bullets at Saya, but the latter kicked away and spun her spear blocking the dense rain of explosive attacks. Saya then surged back with her spear in front of her ramming against Natasha.

"Kuh!"

Natasha caught the spearhead before it pierced her but she plummeted down as Saya surged down.

"Hehehehehahahahahahaha!"

Saya laughed hysterically, her IS soon glowed and became hazy. She broke free from Natasha landed a downward slash at Natasha.

(CLASH)

The [Gospel] is sent down as Natasha failed to fully deflect the blow.

(FLASH)

Saya appeared behind Natasha threw a rising slash. Natasha quickly turned around and blocked the attack but her arm guard gave off a sound.

(DANG)

The [Gospel]'s armor bent at Saya powerful swing and follow up soon came as Saya rose the butt end of her spear that smashed at Natasha abdomen.

"Uhm!"

Even though the [Gospel]'s armor is very durable, Natasha still felt the force of Saya's ferocious attack, a minute amount of blood later came out of Natasha's mouth.

"Not yet!"

Natasha sped away from Saya and showered her with rain energy bullets.

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

(BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM) (BOOM)

Saya danced round the energy bullets.

"Heh!"

Saya's spear charged until it burned a golden color.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

Saya released a beam of golden energy towards Natasha.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

The wings of the [Gospel] unleashed a concentrated beam of energy against Saya's attack.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOM)

As the two energy beams collided a dazzling explosion erupted in the sky.

(ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

Saya used her [Ignition Surge] and appeared behind Natasha. She spun and threw a spinning slash but Natasha used her wings to thwart the attack. But Saya then drew one of her ax and swung down at Natasha. But Natasha caught it before the giant ax cleaved through her shoulder.

(TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSH)

"…."

"…."

Saya and Natasha locked each other in a deadlock before they kicked away from each other.

(CLASH)

[Yasha] and [Gospel] then clashed at each other in the air.

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

Natasha spun as she repeatedly threw a storm of attacks but Saya blocked the attacks with her spear.

"Hehehehehehehehahahahahahahahaha!"

Saya once again activated her [Ignition Surge] and sped towards Natasha.

(FLASH)

"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Saya smashed her spearhead at Natasha's back. As Natasha tried to recover Saya teleported again in front of Natasha and kicked right at her stomach.

(CLANG)

Natasha coughed up a lot of blood as Saya's kick dug deep into Natasha stomach.

"GUAH!"

Natasha was sent up but Saya appeared above her again and smashed down her spear right at Natasha.

(SMASH)

Natasha is sent down straight to the water.

(This girl, she is greatly similar to the woman that attacked the American Base. Their aura is the same.)

Natasha remembered the time where she was beaten up badly the intruder that massacred the American base in Hawaii.

"Thinking in the middle of a battle, that is a bad move."

Saya's voices is right behind Natasha, then the butt end of Saya's spear smashed at Natasha's back.

(CLANG)

Natasha nearly fainted when the pain of her injuries started to spread on her body.

"I can't…. lose here again."

Natasha is sent up again but she recovered this time and spun to face Saya.

(ZOOOON)

(ZOOOON)

(ZOOOON)

(ZOOOON)

(ZOOOON)

(ZOOOON)

(ZOOOON)

Natasha unleashed a rain of energy bullets at Saya.

"Heh!"

(ZIIIIIIIIIING)

Saya vanished and reappeared above performed a diagonal slash but Natasha quickly turned around and grabbed the spear before it smashed on her.

"Oh? Finally awake."

Natasha didn't respond but spun and delivered kick right at Saya's face.

"Gu!"

Saya was a bit surprised by the suddenly retaliation but she recovered quickly and swiped Natasha down with her spear.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Saya's aura came bursting out of her body, soon the armor of [Yasha] glowed a golden hue.

(JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

[Yasha]'s thrusters spat out a torrent of flames and rammed Natasha towards the water.

(SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

The two IS crashed in the water.

(I knew it, her aura. It is the as that woman, very demonic.)

Natasha tried to break free but Saya's kicked her down deeper into the depths.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

Saya's spear glowed and then she smashed down right at Natasha but the latter recovered and flew away from the path of Saya's attack.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

A huge explosion erupted in the depths of the water.

(SPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

The sea above spew upward as the force of the explosion below gone up.

Natasha started to feel the futility of this battle; she already knew that either way she will lose. Just like the last battle with the woman who had the same demonic presence.

"!"

Natasha was snapped out of her thoughts when Saya landed a damaging swing at her abdomen.

"Guh!"

Natasha recovered and unleashed a dense beam of energy at Saya. Saya deflected the beam and unleashed a series of rapid fire stabs at Natasha.

(CLING) (CLING) (CLING)

(CLING) (CLING) (CLING)

(CLING) (CLING) (CLING)

(CLING) (CLING) (CLING)

(CLING) (CLING) (CLING)

Natasha spun with her wings extended to stop Saya's tireless assault and then letting loose a rain of energy bullets to ward off Saya.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The water above jumped up one after another as the explosions under it go off one by one.

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

(CLASH) (CLANG) (CLASH)

The [Yasha] and the [Gospel] dueled each other underwater, turning to peaceful marine atmosphere into a battlefield.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEING)

Natasha repeated fire her energy bullets at Saya, Saya closed in on Natasha and continually threw spinning slashes.

(She's relentless.)

Natasha concentrated her energy wings and unleashed a wide energy wave.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The underwater terrain was transformed into a ruined ground.

"!"

Saya appeared in front of Natasha and swiped her upwards.

(CLANG)

The [Gospel] is sent out of the water.

"PUWAH!"

Natasha spat out a lot of water since she fought underwater.

(ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

Natasha let loose another barrage of attacks.

(BOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOM)

Saya emerged out of the water and threw a large wave of yellow energy at Natasha.

"….."

Natasha extended both her hands sidewards, the wings of the [Gospel] let loose a sharp glow and a relentless rain of energy bullets began shooting.

(BOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOM)

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOM)

A series of explosion erupted in the air and ended with a cataclysmic detonation of two energies.

(FLASH)

(FLASH)

The [Gospel] and the [Yasha] appeared in the middle of the explosion and clashed once again.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Saya continued to throw spinning slashes at each sides, Natasha was forced to block the high speed attacks as they were too fast to be evaded.

"Not yet!"

Natasha angrily screamed as she sped away while throwing a rain of energy attacks at Saya. Saya spun her spear like a helicopter blades as she deflected the raining attacks.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Saya rammed through the attacks and smashed down at Natasha.

"Kuh!"

Natasha crossed both her arms above her had to block the smash.

(CLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH)

Another deadlock has happened but Natasha was quickly overwhelmed and knocked away as Saya somersaulted, hitting Natasha.

(FWISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH)

The [Gospel] hovered above the water and unleashed a concentrated beam of energy at Saya.

"HA!"

Saya caught the energy beam with both hands.

"Wha!"

Natasha is dumfounded, Saya just stared at her and threw back the beam at Natasha by batting it back with her spear.

"!"

Natasha covered herself with the [Gospel]'s energy wings.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

Another huge detonation occurred right on top of the water. But quickly another barrage of energy attacks from the [Silver Bells] roared out of the smoke.

"Now this is more like it!"

Saya's smile behind her visor turned even more sinister, soon her IS began to glow of golden shade and crackle with yellow electricity cloaking it.

"Now I can go all-out!"

An outline of a dragon slowly circled Saya as she raised her spear. The thrusters started to exhaust golden flames that took the form of a dragon wings.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Saya's laughter started becoming more and more baleful as the flaming wings behind her grew in size. The hazy image of a dragon circling her started becoming clearer.

But the damper in this battle came.

"Saya that's enough."

A cold voice rang from Saya's communicator. Saya didn't need to hear it again because she recognized who it was.

"Why are you here Misaki?"

Saya answered in an extremely irritated voice.

"Of course to stop you from doing something foolish."

Misaki's mocking tone nearly caused Saya to rage around.

"Anyway I came here on orders from our leader."

Saya's flaming aura deactivated in an instant.

"Tsk!"

Saya scowled behind her visor.

"Good that you understand. Come here and were going to make our escape."

Saya smiled mockingly.

(Always interrupting my fight, I'll get you for this next time Misaki.)

Saya made a mental note as she activated her [Ignition Surge] and vanished.

"Wha!"

Natasha who immediately lost sight of her opponent looked around.

(That power. Is she really human?)

Natasha taught deeply as she tried to figured out the truth behind her inhuman opponent.

(Scene Change)

"Told you she would be pissed off."

Chisaya smiled wryly.

"I don't care; if she wants to attack me then she is more than welcome. It would give me a reason of disintegrate her."

Misaki smiled evilly.

"Smart words from a robotic bitch."

Saya appeared beside Chisaya.

"If you want to fight then you are more than welcome, only at the moment we get out of here."

Misaki's voice is laced with the tone that expresses a challenge.

"Oi, oi, oi you two war mongering girls can continue your squabble later."

Chisaya condescendingly spoke to the two, who didn't take the mocking tone very well.

"Well, we can continue this later."

Misaki waved off the heavy atmosphere.

"[Phantom Task]!"

An unexpected voice from the communicator coming from one of the students called out to the three pilots.

"""Hm?"""

The three turned to the students.

"What are you aims?"

Tatenashi asked the three pilots with a lot of venom on her voice.

"Are you sure you're in a position to voice out demands?"

Misaki's cold voice answered back.

"…."

Tatenashi found herself at a loss for words after hearing the nearly demonic voice of the third intruder.

"I won't tell you since none of you had anything to do with it."

Misaki's IS, [Crystal Gale] started releasing a dense field of gray particles the encased the three in a transparent sphere of crackling energy.

"WAIT!"

Natasha also came.

"We shall continue our fight in the next opportunity, American."

Saya threw her last words at Natasha before they vanished when the magnetic field around the three became bright and blinded everyone that looked at it.

(ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING)

And at an instant, the three intruders vanished.

"They're gone."

Tatenashi mumbled but she growled as her frustrations became too much for her to hide.

The surroundings of the academy became serene again as the battles came to a close.

(Scene Change)

1:34am, 3 hours after the attack.

After being treated from the academy, Tatenashi, Kanzashi, Laura, Charlotte, Rin, Cecilia and Houki are walking out in the hallway of the academy hospital dressed in their uniform with very serious looks on their faces. Even they fought as best as they can in this battle, they still felt that it wasn't enough.

"Houki-chan, thank you for saving Ichika."

Tatenashi smiled at Houki who was putting on depressed face.

"It's nothing it's what all of us would've done."

Houki made a weak smile.

After the brief exchange by Houki and Tatenashi, silence fell on the seven once again. The seven girls had a lot of things going around their minds.

(Another attack, just what is going on in this academy? But more importantly, what happened to Ichika? That transformation is very abnormal and Ichika seemed to be suffering. Did you have something to do with this again sis?)

Houki's thoughts continued to trail as she walked.

(Yet again my performance in this battle is unsatisfactory. I can't afford to remain like this, now that stronger opponents are appearing one after another.)

Cecilia had a calm and relaxed face but her thoughts feverishly streamed.

(I need more training; I can't even keep up in the battle earlier.)

Rin openly showed her discontent on her performance earlier.

(Ichika is hurt because of us again; our weakness prompted him to use that unstable power of his IS. We can't afford staying like this.)

Charlotte had a sad expression on her face.

(My [Schwarzer Regen] has achieved a new ability but it is still not enough. I still lack training; it would smear my pride as a soldier and as Ichika's husband if I continue at this pace.)

Laura gritted her teeth as she tried to bottle up her dissatisfaction.

(Is Ichika okay? What happened to his IS that it behaved like that?)

Kanzashi had an anxious look on her face.

(My IS has achieved new abilities but still it isn't enough. Yet again I failed to contain the situation, just what is the use of my title as the strongest if I failed each and everytime when there is a major attack.)

Tatenashi kept a calm face but her thoughts are as troubled as the girls'.

The seven girls were instructed to return to their dorms right after to rest their bodies, but all seven of them had other things in mind.

(Ichika's room. Where is it?)

The seven thought at the same time.

The seven reached the main entrance of the hospital of the academy.

"You girls go on ahead; I still have to check up on something."

Tatenashi smiled at her girls as she made her way back to the hospital but Kanzashi unexpectedly clung to Tatenashi's sleeve.

"Onee-chan can I come with you?"

Kanzashi spoke in a soft voice that is only audible to Tatenashi.

"Eh? But you should rest you been told by the nurse earlier right."

Kanzashi meekly shook her head in defiance to her older sister and looked at her sister with puppy dog eyes. Tatenashi seem to get what her little sisters wants to say and just sigh.

(She saw through my plan.)

Tatenashi with slight disappointment thought.

"Well I guess since you're persistent, let's go then."

Kanzashi brightened up and nodded.

"""""WAIT! """""

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura also saw through what Tatenashi wants to do and refused to be left behind.

"What is it guys?"

Tatenashi innocently smiled at the girls.

"Don't try and pull a wool over our eyes! I know what you are up to!"

Laura vehemently shouted prompting the girls to immediately covered Laura's mouth.

"Shhhhhhhh! We'll sure get kicked out of here if make a lot of noise."

Charlotte admonished Laura.

"Shhhh! Laura-san you're too loud that's a failure as a soldier if you fail on your mission before it starts."

Cecilia's words seemed to have a favorable effect on Laura as the petite German immediately fell quiet but became gloomy afterwards, repeatedly mumbling words like "failure" and "disgrace".

"D-Don't take it so hard Laura-san."

Cecilia saw the very effective words she threw at Laura, perhaps they were too effective.

"A-Anyway Tatenashi-san we know what you're up to."

Houki revealed a slightly embarrassed smile at Tatenashi.

"What do you mean Houki-chan?"

Tatenashi cutely tried to mask her intents but the girls already knew so she decided to come out clean.

"Alright you girls got me. You're right; I intend to go into Ichika's room."

Tatenashi smiled as she admitted her scheme.

"That's unfair; you should play fair Tatenashi-san!"

Charlotte pouted as she complained cutely about Tatenashi's plan.

"Ichika is my wife! I will not allow any sneaky advances on him."

Laura passionately voiced out her claim on Ichika.

"Laura-san stop your erroneous labeling of Ichika-san as your wife!"

Cecilia tried to correct Laura's words but the German has really liked calling Ichika her "wife".

"Why don't all of you just go to your rooms beside only I can visit Ichika since I'm his childhood friend!"

Rin joined the fray.

"Don't go there because I've known him longer than you have!"

Houki retorted at Rin.

Soon the girls entered another quarreling mode. Tatenashi and Kanzashi just stared at the five who now started to quarrel loudly.

"(Sigh)"

Tatenashi pulled out her fan and proceeded to silence the girls.

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

After receiving the hits, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura quieted down.

"If you guys want to come then quiet or do you just want to remain here and squabble among yourselves."

Tatenashi's words nearly made the five cave in, even Kanzashi is a bit scared of her onee-chan right now.

"Yes….."

The girls agreed.

"Then let's start here the operation to sneak into Ichika's room."

Tatenashi raised her fan with a word "success" written on it.

"But were not really gonna stay there, we're just going to see how he's doing and then go back to our rooms."

All the girls nodded.

"But the only threat is Orimura-sensei."

The merely mention of Chifuyu to the girls caused them to shiver.

"But Chifuyu-san is still being treated right so she won't be able to check up on him."

Rin spoke with a lot of hope in her voice.

"Remember the last time you said that."

Houki warned Rin about last time and not just Rin but also Cecilia, Laura, Charlotte and also Houki herself shivered when they remembered that hell.

"Are you guys okay?"

Kanzashi spoke softly when she noticed the five are shivering in fear.

"W-We're okay, don't mind us."

Houki started to compose herself.

"So where is Ichika's room?"

Charlotte asked.

"It's at fourth floor, room 345."

"Then let's go."

The seven girls snuck their way to the elevator.

"Press the fourth already before some of the teachers spots us here."

Houki whispered at Laura who was at front of the elevator's controls.

"Shut up!"

"Stop pushing!"

"You're too fat!"

"How rude!"

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

Tatenashi was forced to shut the girls again by hitting them with her fan.

"Shhhhhh! You girls can't stop quarreling."

Tatenashi admonished the five inside the moving elevator.

"""""Sorry….."""""

The five dejectedly apologized, Kanzashi who's been watching this scene just sighed in pity for the girls.

(DING)

The seven cautiously stepped out of elevator and looked on both ends of the hallway.

"No one is here."

Rin whispered the six and then they looked for the room of Ichika. Minutes later they found it.

"Here it is."

Tatenashi softly knocked on the door.

(TOK)

(TOK)

"Yes who's there?"

Ichika's weak voice came from inside the room.

(ZIISSSSSSSHHHH)

The door slid open and the seven entered the boy's room.

"Hey, are you guys alright?"

Ichika asked them with a very worried face.

"W-We're alright well just had bruises but compared to you, it is almost like we have no wounds at all."

Houki said as she slightly lowered her head.

"Sorry if I worried you guys again."

Ichika spoke in a very sad voice.

"Don't say things like that Ichika!"

Charlotte spoke in a forceful tone as she went close to Ichika. Ichika is a bit overwhelmed by Charlotte's sudden forcefulness. But soon the girls notice her odd behavior and cutely tried to fix herself.

"Sorry for my sudden action Ichika."

"It's alright Charlotte."

The two then lowered their heads and acted all embarrassed much to the vexation of the other girls.

"Charlotte again!"

"You biased idiot!"

"You unfaithful wife!"

"You moron!"

Houki, Rin, Laura and Cecilia suddenly lost their temper and closed in on Ichika and stared sharply at Charlotte.

"W-Wait why is everyone mad all of a sudden?"

Ichika who is clueless about the situation could only ask in a dumfounded tone.

"(Sigh). Still clueless as ever."

Tatenashi closed in and lightly hit Ichika's head with her fan.

"Ichika…we came….here to see….how you are doing."

Kanzashi who was fine in speaking just a while ago returned to her meek self the moment she saw Ichika.

"Thanks guys, I'm alright now. The doctor said that I just needed to rest for the night and if I'm feeling better tomorrow I can go back to school."

"Oh, is that so. But I think you should rest for two days before you go back to school."

Houki worriedly said as she looked at Ichika with concerned eyes.

"That's right you shouldn't push yourself too hard. If you're injured then you should rest, its simple logic."

Rin said while crossing her arms.

"But I can't afford to miss any more classes now that the exams are drawing near and beside it's more fun to be with all my friends rather than being stuck here."

Ichika's smile once again showed its prowess.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi blushed hard when they faced Ichika's powerful smile.

"Everyone can I ask all of you a question?"

The girl's tensed up as Ichika became serious when he asked them.

"W-What is it?"

Houki answered for the group.

"Why do all of you always catch fevers?"

The girls almost fainted because of Ichika's unbelievable dullness.

"There is no hope for you Ichika-san."

Cecilia turned to the side as she massaged her forehead.

"Even stated of the art technology probably can't cure him of his dullness."

Rin also joined Cecilia.

Everyone had disappointed faces but Tatenashi was chuckling at his situation.

"Well you girls really are hard headed."

The cold feeling of fear suddenly gripped the girls; they don't need to turn around to confirm who it is.

"Chifuyu-nee?"

The instructor from hell stood behind the girls while wearing a very sour frown on her face.

"M-Miss Orimura?"

Houki could only speak while shivering. The other girls are even frozen in fear except for Tatensashi who is only slightly afraid. But it was Ichika who exclaimed when he saw his sister full of bandages.

"What happened to you!?"

Ichika sprang up from his bed and asked his sister fearlessly. Chifuyu is a bit overwhelmed by her brother's sudden forcefulness.

(PINCH)

"What are you doing Orimura go back to your bed!"

Chifuyu pinched Ichika's left cheek.

"IHM ASHKING YOU WHAT SHAPPENED TO YOU?"

(I'm asking what happened to you.)

Ichika could only ambiguous words as Chifuyu nearly stretched his cheek. But Ichika grabbed Chifuyu's hand that's pinching his cheek and pried it away from his face.

"Chifuyu-nee what happened to you…."

Ichika once again asked his sister forcefully but he soon lost his strength and promptly fell down towards his sister.

"""""""ICHIKA!"""""""

Chifuyu, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi exclaimed at the same time.

"Uh…..Chifuyu….nee…"

He could only his sister's name as he hopelessly rested on his Chifuyu's arms.

"You idiot!"

Chifuyu carried Ichika in princess carry style and set him back on the bed. But to the eyes of the seven girls, they found the scene of Chifuyu playing the dominant role on Ichika quite appealing.

"Could be any more of an idiot Ichika?"

Chifuyu set Ichika down on his bed and proceeded to admonish the boy for his reckless action.

"Sorry… Sis…."

Ichika spoke with his eyes half open and his voice is really soft almost whispering.

"Just rest for today Ichika."

Chifuyu gently ruffled Ichika's raven hair as she sat on his bed.

"But what….happened…to…you?"

"Shhhhhh, sleep you really need rest right now."

Chifuyu gently caressed her brother's hair. Soon the exhausted young boy fell asleep.

"(Sigh)"

Chifuyu released a sigh as she looked at Ichika's face, her little brother's face right is not as peaceful as it should. Chifuyu can see the pain and confusion lacing his face which made the older woman made a momentary sad expression.

"Instructor."

Laura braved the dangerous waters first as she spoke at the vexed Chifuyu. Chifuyu slowly turned to the small German and…..

(SMACK)

"Call me Miss Orimura Bodewig."

Laura nearly fainted because of the extra strong hit she received.

"Y-Yes."

Laura could only answer back with tears in her eyes.

"Miss Orimura, may we ask what happened to you?"

Chifuyu flinched at the question but it wasn't noticed by the girls, it took her a few more minutes to answer the question.

"I battled one of the intruders."

Chifuyu answered Tatenashi in a simple tone.

But hearing this made the girls wear a very shocked expression.

"But who would be strong enough to fight you Chifuyu-san?"

Rin carelessly spew out words that nearly warranted her early death.

"What are you trying to imply Huang?"

The intensity of Chifuyu's voice sent shivers to the spines of the seven girls.

"UH…..what I mean is that…. Ah well…"

Rin could only stammer out her words as the glare of the grim reaper stared down on the poor Chinese girl.

(SMACK)

"And call me Miss Orimura."

Chifuyu's fist strikes out for the second kill, now both Laura and Rin and nursing their heads.

"All of you shouldn't be here, go back to your rooms and rest. Tomorrow probably you will be debriefed so you will need your rest."

Chifuyu commanded the girls with her scary voice.

"Hai….."

The girls could only agree reluctantly, refusing Chifuyu Orimura is like handing your soul to the Grim Reaper.

(ZISSSSSSSSSSSSSH)

The door slid open and there entered Maya and Natasha who also have been treated.

"Oh so everyone had the same idea."

Maya spoke in a carefree manner, while Natasha seemed a bit disappointed that there is a crowd here.

"Miss Yamada and Miss Natasha."

Charlotte turned around and greeted the two instructors.

"Miss Orimura? I'm surprised that you are first to leave when you are the most injured."

Maya clasped looked at Chifuyu with a lot of admiration on her eyes.

"Well she is the Brunhilde."

Natasha added.

"(Sigh)"

Chifuyu just released a tired breath.

"Anyway is he alright now?"

Natasha quickly made a new conversation. Ichika brought up as the topic once again, the atmosphere became heavy as all of them remember that transformation.

"He's fine now, he woke up earlier but he pushed himself too far and weakened again."

Chifuyu massages her temples as she tried to contain her growing headache.

"But what happened to Ichika's IS?"

Charlotte voiced out her question in a very concerned voice.

"For an IS to behave like that can, it's not possible right?"

Cecilia thought deeply.

"What could've caused that, a virus perhaps?"

Maya spoke with a very worried face.

"It can't be, since IS are immune to viruses and besides a virus can only alter the program of the IS and not to create a new one or even trying to forcibly initiate a reformat setting."

Kanzashi unexpectedly answered, her voice is not laced by her usual timidity, prompting the other girls to look at her with mystified stares.

"The young Sarashiki is right, viruses can only try to immobilize an IS if it ever successfully enters which it cannot but it cannot make a new system, boost the power of the attempt to rewrite the settings of the IS or even caused the IS to behave like a rampaging animal."

Chifuyu agreed with Kanzashi.

"This could only be possible if it was a new program inserted in to [Byakushiki]'s core and the only one who is very knowledgeable in the core of an IS is…"

Tatenashi let the sentence hang and didn't finish it when she noticed that Houki made a very troubled face.

"Anyway, all of you go back to your rooms already you have classes tomorrow."

Chifuyu immediately changed the topic as the conversation steered near a sensitive territory.

"Well let's go girls; all of us still need to rest after a tiring day like this."

Maya smiled at the girls to try and lighten up the heavy atmosphere but the girls especially Houki remained troubled but they soon stepped out of the room and do what their teacher said.

"Miss Orimura?"

Maya noticed that Chifuyu didn't go out of the room and remained right at the door.

"Aren't you going to rest too Miss Orimura?"

Houki looked a bit worried now.

"I will stay here for the time being and look after him."

Chifuyu spoke in a natural tone.

"But you're injured you need more rest than we do Miss Orimura."

Charlotte also added.

"Don't worry about me, worry about yourselves since there will be a long test tomorrow."

The girls except Tatenashi nearly fainted at Chifuyu's announcement.

"It's hard on you girls."

Tatenashi looked at the girls with pitying eyes.

"Well goodnight then Miss Orimura."

Natasha waved goodbye and ushered the girls to go, though the girls are still a bit hesitant to do so they have no choice. It's either they obey or they incur the wrath of Chifuyu Orimura.

(THIS IS REALLY UNFAIR!)

The girls complained in their minds.

Back at Ichika's room.

Chifuyu sat on the stool beside Ichika's bed.

"Ichika…."

Chifuyu looked at her little brother's sleeping face.

"Chifuyu-nee….."

Ichika scrunched his face as he moved in his bed.

"Shhhhhh….."

Chifuyu held unto Ichika cheeks and caressed them gently. The boy started to calm down stopped moving.

"…"

Chifuyu fixed his blanket and settled him on the bed; she fixed some stray hairs on her little brother's face. She then sat back on the stool and continued to stare at her little brother's face.

(Just for how long I can continue to protect him from them? I can't protect Ichika if I don't use my power, but if I use it then I would be condemning myself back to the cursed life I left.)

Chifuyu couldn't contain her anger as her thoughts conflicted. She looked at her brother's peaceful face, her guilt started to prick on her as she once again spectate only while her brother fights the battles he shouldn't be fighting.

"Grrrrrrrrr!"

Chifuyu started to clench her hands into fists, her eyes started to burn with anger and her aura spiraled out of her as the fury bottled up in her heart started to overflow.

(I won't allow them to get their hands on Ichika.)

The white aura spiraling from Chifuyu roared inside the room. But…

"Chifuyu-nee…."

Ichika's soft mumbling immediately made Chifuyu suppress her aura.

"…."

The soft moans coming from the sleeping boy immediately pacified Chifuyu's anger. Chifuyu made a deep sigh as the last shards of her rage vanished in an instant.

(His aura never weakened, instead it only got stronger.)

Chifuyu stared with a little bit of awe at her little brother's unique ability.

(TOUCH)

Chifuyu touched her brother's hand and gently grabbed it.

The night continued on as the big sister stayed by her little brother's side.

(Scene Change)

"Things are getting hectic."

Natasha finished bathing and is now stepping out of the shower room. She put on her clothes and combed her hair. Soon she lay down on her bed but Natasha felt a bit cold with the absence of someone.

(Without Ichika here it's really lonely.)

Natasha turned to the empty bed beside hers, she was half expecting that Ichika would be there snoozing but she remembered that he is on the hospital right now.

"(Sigh)"

Natasha released a sigh. She closed her eyes and finally fell into dreamland but just minutes later she was woken up by her phone ringing.

(RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING)

(RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING)

(RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING)

(RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING)

Natasha got up and answered her phone.

"Hello."

Natasha spoke in a very drowsy tone.

[Tired Natasha, well it's to be expected.]

Satella's voice rang from the phone.

"Do you realize that it's like early in the morning here right?"

Natasha scratched her head in slight annoyance.

[I'm sure that you fatigue isn't due to being woken up early in the morning.]

Satella became serious.

"….."

Natasha fell silent.

[What do you think about this?]

Satella meant the attack that happened hours ago.

"It wasn't a planned attack; it was more like an independent act of their operatives."

[Don't worry Natasha the next time something like this will happen the IS academy won't be short-handed on professionals. Reinforcements have come for the academy.]

"What!"

Natasha lost her drowsiness when she heard Satella's scheming words.

[Why so surprised? Won't you be happy that there is more able hands in the academy.]

"It's not that but….."

Natasha is still unsure of what Satella is thinking; she just couldn't grasp that girl's mind. But she later gave up and asked Satella just who are the new additions to the academy.

"Well who are they?"

Natasha heard a small laughter escape Satella.

[Iris Calling and Natalia Sheperd.]

"WHAT!"

(Scene Change)

(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

An eerie echo was released by a glistening figure miles above the IS academy. It witnessed the battle that took place in the academy and is really interested right now at the boy who showed the most memorable performance in that battle.

(So he has two opposing powers residing within him.)

The creepy voice of the crystal being echo in the lonely skies.

(I wonder what expression he will make if those two powers would spiral out of control inside him.)

The crystal being let out a creepy chuckle.

(I can't wait to see your troubled face, young pilot.)

The crystal being then slowly vanished and turned into glistening sapphire dust that coloring the air.


	33. Chapter 33: Strengthening Bonds

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter again! The excitement for the season of IS is getting stronger and stronger by the day, October come quickly! Anyway Ichika is going to get in a very sticky situation in this chapter and maybe also in the next chapter, just read to find out. I'm also drafting new IS units for later chapters since things will escalate again as we approach the end of this arc and now heading to the next arc which carries many thrilling experience for our clueless protagonist.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 33:

An injured Saya, a sulking Chisaya and an emotionless Misaki entered the Japanese fortress inside the [Phantom Task] HQ.

"Welcome back."

Izanami made a nearly believable welcome greeting for her nieces that arrived from battle.

"Do you realize that you three made a ruckus in the academy?"

Yuuko scowled at her cousins.

"You really don't know how to follow orders do you?"

Chigusa glowered at the three that arrived from the battle.

"Says the girl who massacred all her targets in a reconnaissance mission."

Saya sneered at Chigusa.

"Oh? And do you want to be included in the death count."

Chigusa let loose her angry aura.

"Rabid bitches will always be rabid bitches."

Chisaya threw an insult that didn't fare well with the two.

(FLASH)

Chigusa appeared above Chisaya and performed a drop kick the smashed the floor board to splinters. Chisaya backed stepped just in time to avoid the attack and then threw roundhouse kick that was blocked by Misaki's arms.

"Barbaric whores."

Another insult flew and this time all five of them became involved.

Saya appeared in the middle of the clash and knocked Chigusa, Chisaya and Misaki away with a tornado kick. But Yuuko grabbed Saya from behind and performed a German Suplex, but then Saya thrust her hands on the ground to prevent herself from slamming on the hard floor board.

(FLASH)

Chigusa appeared above Saya and Yuuko ready to shred both her cousin with a karate chop. The two immediately parted and avoided Chigusa attack that dented the hard floor.

(BOOOOOOM)

The floor was cratered when Chigusa's hand impacted on it.

(FLASH)

Misaki came to Chigusa as she threw a series of spinning kicks that she ended with a fast somersault.

"Kuh!"

Chigusa skidded away but surged back at Misaki with a spinning dive kick, but Chisaya is the one that blocked her attack and flung her to the wall.

(TAP)

Instead of hitting the wall, Chigusa landed on it and kicked towards Chisaya as she threw a spinning back kick.

"Heh!"

Saya instead of Chisaya was the one who caught Chigusa's attack with one hand and swatted away the kick and threw a jab but was caught by Chigusa.

(FLASH)

Yuuko appeared suddenly and broke off Chigusa and Saya's deadlock with an ax kick.

"Ha!"

Misaki appeared crouching in front of Yuuko as she threw a rising elbow at the latter. Yuuko stepped back to avoid the attack but Misaki followed up her initial assault with an upward slash kick. Yuuko caught the fast kick and seized the opportunity to throw a counter knee. But Chisaya came crashing down as she performed a drop kick.

"Keh!"

Chigusa appeared from above and broke off the stalemate with a punch that cratered the floor.

As the hot-headed women continued to square off with each other, Izanami just sat in her throne as she thought of something else.

(My son's IS started to react to his latent powers. I couldn't be any happier if I see my son unleashing his true potential.)

Izanami smiled as her thoughts lingered on her son, not paying attention to the growing conflict in front of her.

(SMASH) (CLANG) (BANG) (CRACK)

(SMASH) (CLANG) (BANG) (CRACK)

(SMASH) (CLANG) (BANG) (CRACK)

(SMASH) (CLANG) (BANG) (CRACK)

(SMASH) (CLANG) (BANG) (CRACK)

(SMASH) (CLANG) (BANG) (CRACK)

Chigusa, Chisaya, Yuuko, Saya and Misaki started picking things they can use as weapons like chairs, tables, glassed decorations, weapons that are on display even the tatami mats are becoming weapons of destruction when any of the five uses them.

(SMASH) (CLANG) (BANG) (CRACK)

(SMASH) (CLANG) (BANG) (CRACK)

(SMASH) (CLANG) (BANG) (CRACK)

The floors are now cratered, the walls are full of holes and the roof is filled with tatami mats that were flung in unknown velocities like shurikens.

(SMASH) (CLANG) (BANG) (CRACK)

(SMASH) (CLANG) (BANG) (CRACK)

(SMASH) (CLANG) (BANG) (CRACK)

Izanami still watched the growing conflict with a lazed look in her eyes. Soon the five backed away from each other, they are now ready to summon their IS.

(These girls are really noisy.)

A second before the five can summon there IS, Izanami stood up and summoned her giant black folding fan and swung it against the five.

(ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

A loud explosion shook the HQ of [Phantom Task].

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

The fortress is now without a roof and the entrance is blown away and the five troublesome women are slumped on the ground as they took the attack of the matriarch head on.

"That's enough playing. Rest all of you and no fighting and if any of you every tries anything, I will personally "admonish" the perpetrators."

Izanami stood up told the girls her warning and then her attendants appeared immediately beside her as she exited the ruined fortress. The five girls are now full of lacerations because of Izanami's swing earlier but unexpectedly the five stood up like nothing happened.

"(Sigh). Aunt still takes things too far."

Chisaya stood up and dusted herself.

"This is your fault."

Saya looked sharply at Chigusa.

"Shut your face."

Chigusa scornfully retorted.

"If only all of you can control yourselves, we won't always be admonished by aunt."

Misaki dusted herself and looked in an irritated manner at her cousins.

"What makes you think we are capable of controlling ourselves?"

Yuuko stood up and wiped the dust off of her shoulders.

"I'm gonna take a long bath."

Chigusa spoke as she slowly walked out of the ruins of the former fortress.

"For once I can agree with you."

Chisaya miraculously agreed with Chigusa.

The five prodigies soon crossed paths with Squall and Autumn who froze when they saw them.

"Hey you! What's your name again?"

Chigusa, Chisaya, Yuuko and Misaki passed the two by which is a great relief for Squall and Autumn but Saya appeared in front of the two and asked them a question in a very terrifying tone, nearly making both women jump in surprise.

"I-I'm Autumn."

Saya narrowed her eyes when she felt fear lacing Autumn's voice, Saya disliked weak-willed subordinates but she chose to let it slide for now since there are more pressing matters at hand.

"Tell engineers that we need that fortress fixed and they better do it fast. If it is not finished within five days they'll get an early permanent retirement in hell."

Saya ordered a nearly impossible feat and what's worse is that she extended a threat if the fortress is not finished within the time she set. Autumn knows that she wasn't the one being threatened but demonic intensity of Saya's voice made her think that she is also included on the threat, the poor operative could only nod as the demon wearing human flesh stared at her as she waited for an answer.

"…."

Saya then left and that's the only time where both Squall and Autumn were finally able to breathe normally.

"Are you alright?"

Squall supported Autumn who lost the strength in legs and staggered.

"That could've been worse."

Autumn shivered as the haunting image of Saya staring right at her plagued her mind.

"Woah."

Squall marveled when she saw the ruins of the once beautiful and magnificent Japanese fortress that is now turned into rubble.

"Having a very strong leader is a disadvantage."

Squall mumbled as she let out a sigh. She then proceeded to walk on while carrying the shivering Autumn.

"Better contact the engineers before those demons start "whining"."

Squall again let out a tired sigh.

(Scene Change)

Unknown location: Base of the genius Tabane Shinonono.

"She's really hard to find."

Tabane grumbled as she surveyed a real-time video feed of the world from her [Heaven's Eye] Satellite. The [Heaven's Eye] is a powerful Satellite that Tabane created; she just invented this on a whim without giving any thought to its purpose. The Satellite can provide a very detailed image of every terrain in the world, even in the deepest trenches down the oceans. Even concealed locations like military sites are not safe from this device. Tabane can even invade the privacy of everyone if she wanted to, Tabane already thought of the idea of spying on Ichika but luckily for clueless boy Tabane forgot about that. But now she's using this to track the wayward [SAIS] that wanders the world and so far no progress has been made.

"Ah! No progress!"

Tabane whined at Shiori who's been with her the entire time.

"Now, now, Tabane you can't succeed if you give up that fast."

Like a mother scolding her daughter, Shiori ruffled Tabane's hair and admonished her like a small child.

"I think it would suit you if I call you mommy."

Tabane smiled wryly at Shiori.

"Stop making any unnecessary conversations and concentrate on tracking."

"Hai…."

Tabane pretended like a sulking child as she went back to her work.

"TABANE-SAMA! SHIORI-SAMA!"

Ku-chan came running inside the chamber of [Heaven's Eye].

"What is it Ku-chan? Calm down you look like your running for your life."

Tabane gave the little girl one of her signature bear hug.

"Tabane-sama core-000 has activated."

Tabane froze when she heard the news the Chloe brought. Shiori was also shaken by what she heard.

"You mean…..Kurokishi has awakened."

"Yes, it activated hours ago after Ichika-sama battled against two intruders that attacked the academy."

Now it was Shiori who froze, she knew who is responsible for that. Only her nieces would be audacious enough to do that.

"…."

"…."

Both Tabane and Shiori fell silent for a while.

(If both Tabane-sama and Shiori-sama are serious about this, then this might be more serious than what I first thought it'd be.)

Ku-chan also became solemn in Tabane's embrace. But soon the scientist released the girl.

"Shi-chan I'll go back to the academy."

Tabane hurriedly said as she ran off.

"Wait are you going to make another raucous entrance? Chifuyu will probably kill you if you did that."

Shiori cautioned Tabane but the happy-go-lucky Tabane just smiled in response.

"Don't worry I'm gonna sneak in there unnoticed and set up the device we worked on."

Shiori was a bit shocked when Tabane said they are finally going to use "that".

"You mean the…"

"Yup! Don't worry Shi-chan I won't cause Ikkun or Chi-chan trouble."

Tabane then ran off.

"I hope so."

Shiori sighed because she knew that surely Tabane would cause another spectacle whenever she says she won't.

"What device is Tabane-sama pointing out?"

Ku-chan asked Shiori with a very curious look on her face.

"The device we created specifically for this situation or rather the device we kept in case the rampant core-000 inside the core-001 ever awakens."

Shiori smiled slightly.

(Scene Change)

Morning in the IS academy.

The students of Class 1-1 are feverishly discussing the latest news.

"Hey have you all heard the latest rumor?"

"You mean the battle that supposedly took place near here last night?"

"No not that! About the news where Ichika-san went to the city!"

"Oh! I saw it and the part where he danced in the arcade was so dreamy I wanna have a video of that!"

The students are apparently not concerned about the battle that took place here last night, also because they don't know because of the teachers keeping a lid on any information about it. Instead the students of the IS academy are much more interested on the news about Ichika when he visited the city.

"Ichika is very famous."

"I heard from the news that he was chased around the city by his fans."

"Hey guys I heard Kaoruko-senpai has some pictures of Orimura-san that was taken when he was in the city."

"Really!? Then let's go I'm sure that Mayuzumi-senpai is going to hold another photo auction. I wanna have the priority pick!"

"Hey not so fast I want the best photos too!"

(ZISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS)

Houki entered the room and saw her classmates squabbling here and there.

"Houki-san do you have any idea of what is happening here?"

Cecilia who is right behind Houki asked the confused Japanese girl.

"I just arrived; I really have no idea of the situation."

Houki just revealed a confused face as she stared at the chaotic classroom.

"Hey? What's happening?"

Charlotte also arrived and like Houki and Cecilia, she too is dumfounded of the chaos unfolding in the classroom.

"Any ideas of the situation?"

Laura also interjected as she arrived.

"Join the club you two."

"HEY YOU FOUR!"

Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura jumped in surprise because of Rin suddenly shouting behind them.

"What is with you Rin-san!? Can't you make a more respectable greeting?"

Cecilia in her Ojou-sama mode scolded Rin for her raucous greeting.

"No time for that princess! Just look at this!"

Rin held out a photo, a photo of Ichika dancing in an arcade. Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura gaped in shock when they saw Ichika's dreamy image while dancing.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?"

Houki screamed.

"I was just as shocked as all of you; apparently there was news last night about Ichika when he visited the city. It was pretty much the biggest issue when many of his fans started chasing him around and also the media followed him."

Rin anxiously relayed what she knew about the latest issue regarding Ichika.

"It's obvious that we didn't know, because we're fighting last night."

Cecilia spoke but her voice slowly quieted on the last part.

"There's also this!"

Rin pulled out her android phone and showed a video of Ichika signing a lot of autographs being pushed to him by his fans.

"Woah! Ichika is really famous."

Charlotte could only gape at Ichika's fame, though she is more surprised that the boy in question is not entirely aware of his own eminence often thinks that people are mistaking him for a celebrity.

"As expected of my wife."

Laura nodded with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Hey Rin!"

One of Rin's classmates swiped the picture of Ichika from her hand.

"Ah! Wait can I buy that from you."

Rin pleaded at her classmate but got rejected harshly.

"Where did they get those pictures?"

Cecilia got irritated.

"It's obvious who."

Laura's eyes sparked.

"Mayuzumi Kaoruko."

Houki said with flames in her eyes.

(Tension filled silence)

The girls stared at each other, like they were having a Mexican standoff.

(Those pictures, I must get them!)

Houki's fighting spirit burned like the flames of the earth's core.

(Those precious photos of Ichika-san's handsome moments, the only one worthy of possessing them is me, the great Cecilia Alcott!)

The noble spirit of the young British stood high and mighty.

(I could brag to everyone if I possess the complete set of Ichika's pictures.)

Rin's enthusiastic behavior turned into a full blown obsession.

(Ichika's photos…)

Charlotte nearly drooled as she taught of some thoughts exclusive only to a maiden in love.

(The image record of my wife's beautiful moments, as a husband I must possess those and I will make sure it won't get damaged like last time.)

Laura had a very determined expression.

The situation is clear; there is no time for subtleties. The objective of each is clear to each other.

(I MUST GET THAT!)

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura ran full speed towards the newspaper club, to where the provider of the precious pictures of the only boy of the IS academy are waiting.

"Give it up all of you!"

Houki screamed at her competitors.

"Not a chance! Houki-san only a noble like me can acquire those!"

Cecilia feverishly retorted.

"Fat chance on that! Miss England!"

Rin interjected.

"I won't hold back this time! There are times when a woman fights for her love!"

Charlotte declared bravely.

"Interesting, show me your determination Charlotte!"

Laura burned as her determination exploded.

The five passed many students and teachers, ignoring the stares they receive and the scolding's the teachers throw at them.

"""""THERE IT IS!"""""

The five saw the room of the newspaper clubroom, but they saw a girl standing right in front of the club room.

"""""KANZASHI-CHAN!? """""

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura recognized when she turned around.

"Ehhhh!?"

Kanzashi turned around to see the five headed towards her or rather to the newspaper clubroom in fast speed. But…..

(TICK)

Laura who was running behind tripped on something and resulted to pushing Charlotte who is in front of her and then Charlotte resulted to pushing Rin, then Rin pushed Cecilia and then Cecilia pushed Houki and then Houki lost balance and tackled Kanzashi.

"What's the ruckus here!?"

Kaoruko opened the door to see what the commotion is outside and saw six girls lying on the ground.

"Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi-chan, what are all of you doing here?"

Kaoruko asked the girls who are still slumped on the ground. But then Houki rose first and held Kaoruko's shoulders firmly, much to the vice president of the newspaper club's surprise.

"Please sell it to me! The whole set!"

Houki's booming voice almost scared Kaoruko.

"No! Sell it to me! I'll pay you double what she will pay!"

Cecilia rose in an instant.

"Don't listen to those two!"

Rin joined in.

"No please I'm begging you sell them to me!"

Charlotte abandoned her good nature and joined the fight.

"He is my wife! Those photos are mine to possess!"

Laura grabbed Kaoruko from the side.

"Hauuuh…."

Kanzashi who is too meek to join in just stammered on her place and watched the chaotic scene.

"Sorry girls but the President has confiscated all of it."

The truth made the girls stop their incessant demands and drooped their heads in dejection.

"You mean all of them."

Houki mumbled with a very dejected voice.

"Yeah she came here earlier and confiscated all the pictures."

Kaoruko smiled wryly at the girls' disappointed reactions.

"Then the negatives!"

Laura brought one last ounce of hope but sadly it was not to be.

"Also confiscated."

All hope is lost. Soon the girls left the clubroom completely lifeless and disappointed. Kaoruko looked at the girls, a bit guilty that she lied to them about the pictures being confiscated.

"Maybe I should've told them the truth that the pres. bought all of it. But it is also as per the order of the school's higher ups, so technically I didn't lie to them."

Kaoruko still watched pityingly at the girls.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and now with the addition of Kanzashi dejectedly walked back to their classrooms.

"We're too late."

Houki's voice lost all life to it.

"It's because of that damned intruders we weren't able to acquire those precious photos."

Cecilia frowned as she regretted this misfortune.

"But why did the president confiscate all of those pictures? Normally she wouldn't because she also is game for these things."

Rin crossed her arms and grumbled.

"Maybe it was direct orders from school."

Charlotte sadly said.

"But this is too harsh a move, selling those pictures aren't actually anything bad!"

Laura loudly complained.

"Maybe because the school found it troublesome."

Charlotte said in a very disappointed tone.

"So Kanzashi-chan also wanted to buy some."

Rin turned to Kanzashi who was silent the entire time.

"Hm….."

Kanzashi just nod.

"Were so unlucky."

Charlotte dropped her head in dejection.

Soon the six parted and made their way to their classrooms and urfortunately for Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura Chifuyu is already there waiting for them.

"Where did the four of you go?"

The demon teacher, Chifuyu Orimura greeted the four with whacks on the head.

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

"W-We went to the….uh…."

"It was…uh…..because of…"

"The…no….it was that….."

"Uuuuuuu…"

Unable to give any good reply the four girls suffered more attendance book attacks.

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

"Take your seats."

Chifuyu ordered the four and the four dejectedly obeyed.

"Now homeroom will start."

Chifuyu wasted no time and immediately started the class.

"Miss Orimura where is Orimura-kun?"

One of her students asked.

"Orimura is re-"

Chifuyu was interrupted by the door suddenly opening.

"Sorry for being late."

Ichika smiled as he scratched his head.

""""ICHIKA! """"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin and Laura exclaimed.

"Orimura you're supposed to be resting."

Chifuyu asked Ichika as her voice softened a little.

"I can't keep missing classes anymore, besides exams are around the corner right. So it is better if I'm here attending Orimura-sensei's lessons where I can learn even quicker than just reading the manuals."

Ichika's harmless and innocent praise caused Chifuyu to falter for a second.

"Well sit down then."

Chifuyu told Ichika with a bit of embarrassment on her tone.

"Orimura-sensei are you not feeling well? Instead of me who should be resting it should be you who sho-"

Before Ichika can finish Chifuyu pinched his cheek.

"I said sit down Orimura and don't you dare talk back at your teacher."

The students looked mystified at their teacher's odd behavior, normally she would hit Ichika but now she is only pinching him on the cheek and this looked more like an affectionate gesture rather than a punishment.

"Sorry Orimura-sensei."

Ichika sat on his chair and opened his textbook. Chifuyu then started the class.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

But Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura all looked at Ichika with varying reactions.

(Ichika, you're forcing yourself again. You reckless idiot, you should rest for at least a day or two but you just disobey everything that is for your well-being. Ichika, you idiot.)

Houki looked at Ichika with a longing expression.

(Ichika-san you are being too rash again, your body is still too weak and yet you come here and attend school. I can't believe this, why is Ichika-san so hard-headed.)

Cecilia gazed at Ichika while drawing circles at her notepad.

(Ichika did it again he disobeyed the prescription to him by the hospital, I guess this is what really makes men different. Although this trait maybe called foolish but it is really admirable.)

Charlotte smiled a little at Ichika who is very attentive to Chifuyu's lessons.

(My wife is really sturdy, a very desirable trait that I really like about. But overworking one's body is not good, so I think that he should've rested today.)

Laura looked at Ichika with a very serious face.

"Shinonono, Alcott, Dunois, Bodewig."

Chifuyu called out the four but no reply came, the four are still dazed.

(SNAP)

A tick mark appeared on Chifuyu's forehead and the irritated teacher flung four attendance books at the faces of the four.

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

Four shots, four kills.

(Why are Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura in a daze? Maybe it is because of what happened last night.)

Ichika sneaked looks at the four who are now dejectedly listening to Chifuyu's lecture after being hit by the attendance books.

Cafeteria, Lunch time.

"You guys, it is rare to see any of you dazing off in class."

Ichika directed his words at Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura.

"Why? What happened to them?"

Rin asked who arrived minutes ago with Kanzashi asked.

"They doze off in class."

Ichika said as he chewed on his lunch.

"It's like spreading barbecue sauce on yourselves and lying in front of a hungry tiger."

Rin said while she fed herself with her lunch.

"If you guys aren't feeling well, you really should rest and do not force yourselves if you're not ready yet."

Ichika lightly admonished the girls who by the way are not even trying to make a rejoinder on Ichika.

(You idiot we should be saying that to you. It's you who is severely injured and not us, so you should be the one resting. Why do you always rush yourself?)

Rin looked at Ichika who is lecturing the girls. Meanwhile Kanzashi who is silent the entire time also thought about Ichika's stubborn attitude.

(Ichika you're clearly injured. So why must you attend classes when you should be resting. Honestly you should stop pushing yourself too hard.)

In contrast to her silent exterior, Kanzashi is more active in her mind.

"Are you guys listening to me?"

Ichika noticed that his friends are just looking at him but seem to be in a daze so he pinched the cheeks of the six girls.

"Hueeeh!"

"Hueeeh!"

"Hueeeh!"

"Hueeeh!"

"Hueeeh!"

"Hueeeh!"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi snapped out of their stupors and blushed at Ichika's affectionate gesture.

"W-What are you doing!?"

Houki stammered as she stood up and blushed.

"Really doing sneaky moves like this so suddenly, it is not fair."

Cecilia pouted at Ichika.

"You sneaky idiot!"

Rin screamed at Ichika.

"No fair Ichika!"

Charlotte pouted at Ichika.

"I-I'm impressed at your adpetness."

Laura spoke in her calm tone but her face is really red.

"Sneaky….."

Kanzashi timidly mumbled.

"Wait don't get mad I'm just worried about all of you that's all."

Ichika's worried face made the girls almost died from heart burn, the concerned face of Ichika made him more appealing and handsome than before causing the six to nearly swoon on the spot.

(Ichika, this is cheating!)

The six thought at the same time.

"Really you guys, look all of you are beet red. It's bad if you catch fever all the time."

Ichika leered closer to the six and placed his hand on their foreheads one at a time, making the girls blush even more.

"You guys are really hot I think that maybe you should skip today's class I'll tell Miss Orimura."

The six can barely contain their embarrassed and in the same time happy feelings.

(Who needs those pictures? We have the real one in front of us.)

The six girls taught at the same time.

"Guys?"

Ichika just tilted his head when none of the six responded to him. But soon Houki stood up first.

"ICHIKA! I PROMISE I WILL BECOME STRONG AND FIGHT BY YOUR SIDE!"

Houki passionately declared.

"Don't count me out!"

Rin followed.

"I, the great Cecilia Alcott will support you Ichika-san in every battle."

Cecilia flicked back her hair and the Ojou-sama mode activated.

"Me too!"

Charlotte stood up while making a cute pout.

"As your husband it goes without saying that my duty is to support in all your endeavors!"

Laura proudly declared, though Ichika and the girls sweat dropped when they heard her.

"I too….."

Kanzashi spoke in a slightly louder voice compared to her usual.

(Why are they saying this all of a sudden, did I do something cool.)

Ichika could only tilt his head in confusion, but he later responded in kind.

"Then let's get stronger together!"

Ichika passionately spoke.

"Hmmmm….."

A certain bluenette saw the unfolding scene involving Ichika and skittered to where the boy is.

(BOING)

Someone grabbed on Ichika's back and joined the conversation, it was Tatenashi Sarashiki.

"Oh? Stealing a march are we? Then me too Ichika-kun."

Tatenashi tightened her hug on Ichika's back and spoke very close to his ear, making the boy blush and shiver slightly, much to the discomfort of the girls.

""""""PRESIDENT!""""""

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi screamed at her. Soon a squabble occurred inside the cafeteria.

"Hold on that's not fair!"

"Pres. is so sneaky!"

"Please give Orimura-kun to us!"

The other girls joined the conversation and voiced out their complaints.

"NO! ALL OF YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO STAKE YOUR CLAIM OVER MY BRIDE!"

Laura bravely defended her claim on her "wife".

"Laura-san stop saying that misleading title!"

Cecilia frowned at Laura for using the ill-conceived title.

"Everyone it is not what it looks like!"

Charlotte tried to diffuse to situation but got shot down by the piercing stares.

"Don't fool us!"

The other students screamed their displeasure.

"AHHH! TATENASHI-SAN WHY ARE YOU STILL CLINGING ONTO ICHIKA!"

Houki screamed at Tatenashi.

"Ehhhh? But his body feels good to hug."

Tatenashi hugged Ichika's body tighter.

"HAUUUUUUH!"

Kanzashi can only make ambiguous sounds.

"STOP THAT!"

Rin shouted

"MY WIFE BELONGS TO ME SO UNHAND HIM!"

Laura angrily roared.

"WAIT EVERYONE! PLEASE DON'T PULL MY SLEEVE THEY'LL RIP!"

Ichika who's being mercilessly ignored still pleaded to the girls to stop playing tug-of-war with him as the rope.

"ALL OF YOU QUIET!"

The ruckus ended when Chifuyu arrived in the cafeteria.

(Scene Change)

"That was really horrible, in the end it was me that got scolded the most."

After the afternoon class, Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi head towards the dorms.

"In the end it was me that was scolded the most."

Ichika sighed at his misfortune.

"Sorry Ichika."

Houki apologized to Ichika.

"It was our fault again."

Charlotte added.

"No, it's not your fault."

Ichika turned and smiled at the six.

"I'm not blaming any of you it's just me whining to myself."

The six blushed again when they saw the award-winning smile of Ichika.

"Hey Ichika how about us girls go to your room to hang out, we haven't been able to spend time with each other this past days."

"Sounds great Charl!"

Ichika and Charlotte enjoyed another moment to themselves, making Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Laura and Kanzashi eye the boy sharply.

"Ichika you biased man!"

Rin screamed at Ichika.

"Playing favorites is bad and is unbecoming for a gentleman!"

Cecilia added.

"Ichika!"

Houki raised her voice.

"Wait Houki!"

Ichika tried to speak but he knew after wards that it was a bad move.

"Mindful about Houki!"

Laura growled at Ichika.

"….Idiot…."

Kanzashi cutely said as she pouted.

"Kanzashi wait it's not what you-"

"SO IT'S KANZASHI NOW!"

Houki slowly lost her patience.

"Ichika-san you need to be punished!"

Cecilia brought out her [Starlight ].

"You're dead!"

Rin summoned her [Souten Gagetsu].

"I'll make you mine Ichika!"

Laura deployed her [AIC].

"Wait everyone!"

Ichika is being chased again, but unbeknownst to Ichika that the route of his escape would lead him to more trouble.

(Scene Change)

"It's pretty lonely here without Ichika. I have no one to talk to."

Natasha got out the shower; she had no towel over her body and just went out the bathroom while wiping her hair. She was a bit carefree since she is still under the impression that Ichika is still in the hospital resting, so she isn't embarrassed of going out the bath without anything on her body.

"Hm…."

Natasha looked at Ichika's bed. She unconsciously sat on it, leaned down and sniffed the bed of her young roommate.

(His smell is here and the bed still is very warm even though he hasn't slept on it for days.)

Natasha blushed as she thought of those things. But minutes later she noticed the wrong part of her action.

"AH! WHAT AM I DOING!?"

Natasha sprang up from the bed as she blushed really hard.

"I'm such an idiot!"

Natasha gave herself a light knock on the head.

"(SIGH)"

Natasha sighed deeply; she just proceeded back to wiping her hair as she sat down on her bed.

(Wait I forgot my underwear in the bathroom.)

Natasha got up from her bed and proceeded to the bathroom but the door suddenly opened and Ichika came running inside and running into Natasha.

"AHHHHHHH!"

(THUD)

The sound of Ichika and Natasha falling into the floor echoed in the room.

(SQUISH)

Ichika noticed that his face landed on something very soft and elastic.

"Huh?"

Ichika grabbed the two things his face is resting on a good squeezing to confirm what they are, though it would be easier if he just got up and looked at them.

(SQUISH)

(SQUISH)

(SQUISH)

(SQUISH)

"AHN!"

Ichika knew that his situation right would undoubtedly kill him if he doesn't get up.

"Ichika-san?"

Natasha soft and embarrassed voice reached Ichika's ears which made the boy promptly spring up.

"NATASHA-SAN!"

Ichika once again got himself in another quagmire of problems as he once again "assaulted" his roommate.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi froze when they saw the scene. Ichika mounting the American beauty while also grabbing her said beauty's assests.

"ICHIKA!"

Houki summoned her [Karaware] and [Amatsuki] and lunged forward at Ichika.

"DIVINE PUNISHMENT!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Minutes later….

"Do you girls want some tea?"

Natasha who is now dressed, asked the six who are staring sharply at the poor boy in front of them who is placing an ice bag on his head injuries. The girls are sitting on Natasha's bed while Ichika is sitting on his bed and Natasha is on the kitchen preparing tea.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi stared at Ichika.

(What did I do again? Well I did accidentally groped Natasha-san again but….it wasn't my fault. They don't have to be so angry.)

Ichika avoided the spicy stares of the girls.

"Ummmmmmmm…"

Natasha could speak because of the massive tension filling the air.

(SILENCE)

The massive silence continued on, until Houki first spoke.

"You promised Ichika….."

Houki mumbled.

"What is it Houki?"

Ichika smiled at Houki but the Houki then stood up and made an outburst.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WON'T DO THIS AGAIN!"

Houki screamed at Ichika with teary eyes and grabbed the boy's collar and shook him like a ragdoll.

"THAT'S RIGHT ICHIKA-SAN!"

Cecilia interjected.

"YOU IDIOT YOU TEND TO FORGET EVERYTHING!"

Rin joined in.

"ICHIKA YOU PROMISED!"

Charlotte cried at Ichika.

"JUST WHAT IS WITH YOU AND OLDER WOMEN!?"

Laura voiced her displeasure.

"YOU CAN'T BREAK YOUR PROMISES!"

Kanzashi also unexpectedly raised her voice.

Meanwhile Ichika is really lost at the situation. Of course he remembers the promise but failed to decipher the meaning, so he could only stare blankly at the girls.

"All of you know that it was only an accident, right. So it would help if you stop blaming him over these kinds of situations."

Natasha came in to save Ichika.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Natasha simple words made the six girls lose their anger and think more rationally.

"…"

Ichika could only stare as Natasha's words save him a lot of scolding from the girls.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

The six settled back on the Natasha's bed, wearing really dejected faces.

"You girls really shouldn't lash at him randomly because of accidents like this; if you really are planning to fight alongside him then maybe you should put more trust on him."

The girls realized this and widened their eyes in understanding.

"Ichika…sorry."

Houki made the first move again.

"Me too."

Charlotte also joined, Cecilia, Rin, Laura and Kanzashi just nodded silently but they have the same sentiment as Houki and Charlotte.

"Soory for breaking your trust but rest assured I'll take care that I won't do break it again."

Ichika made another manly smile that always brings him out of the path of the girls' wrath.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi even Natasha blushed when they saw his "power".

"Well here's the tea."

Natasha distributed the tea to the girls.

"And here's yours Ichika."

Natasha gave Ichika the tea, their hands touched and the two turned away from each other while blushing.

"Sorry Natasha-san."

"No it's alright."

The girls didn't respond well to this and the realization they had earlier vanished.

""""""ICHIKA!""""""

Ichika is in trouble again.

(Scene Change)

10pm, IS academy.

Ichika is taking a bath right now; he is relieving the fatigue of this day, especially about the girls.

"What am I doing exactly that's making them angry at me?"

Ichika scrubbed the body soap on his well-kept body as he thought about his friends and their really fast mood swings.

(CLICK)

The bathroom door opened without Ichika knowing. A woman in an "Alice in wonderland" costume sneaked inside the bathroom.

"Hehehehehehe!"

The mechanical bunny ears in the intruder's head stood up as the said intruder who is obviously Tabane Shinonono suddenly opened the shower door.

"Hey Ikkun…."

"AH! Tabane-nee?"

Obviously Tabane didn't think this little scheme of hers through; she didn't think that if she would sneak up on Ichika while he's bathing then she would undoubtedly see him naked.

"….."

"….."

Tabane and Ichika just stared at each other. But then Tabane's gaze slowly went down to the…..

"Hey Ikkun can I measure that?"

Tabane asked while blushing.

"NO WAY!"

The troubles of our protagonists is increasing.


	34. Chapter 34: Do you remember?

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: Whew! New chapter again guys! I'm really ticked that the light novel volume of the IS light novel will come out after one month, why is it so long!? Anyway enough of my complaining, I'm still busy polishing my new IS units for this story since there will be many new representatives showing up and making the already complicated life of our protagonists even more complex. But it's not only new representatives but also killer pilots of [Phantom Task]. That's about it for now, again I'm very happy of the support I'm getting, thanks a lot valued readers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 34:

"Tabane-nee! What are you doing here!?"

Ichika frantically threw his question at Tabane while covering his "package".

"Ehehehehehehehehe! Ikkun sure has some XL type package."

Tabane blushed as she turned to the side while wearing a satisfied grinned.

"TABANE-NEE PLEASE GET OUT!"

Ichika reached for the shower door and closed it forcefully.

"Geez, Ikkun sure is stingy. You won't even let me see it."

Tabane pouted but still have traces of satisfaction on her face.

"PLEASE WAIT OUTSIDE!"

Ichika screamed while still covering his "package". The boy's blush is exceedingly severe, he just surpassed a ripe tomato in terms of redness.

(Why am I feeling so embarrassed? Natasha already saw me and I'm really embarrassed at that but Tabane-nee seeing me naked is….)

Ichika is at the edge of his sanity as his embarrassment crept up on his mind.

"Hey Ikkun…."

Tabane's voice carried a lot of teasing on them, sending chills on Ichika's spine.

"I SAID GO WAIT OUTSIDE!"

Ichika couldn't contain his embarrassment as he screamed at Tabane.

"No need to get so flustered Ikkun; it's your Tabane-nee after all."

Tabane spouted some words that really placed Ichika at the edge.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT HERE!"

Good thing that Natasha isn't here to see this fiasco, she left earlier for the staff meeting here in the academy, because if not then Ichika would just commit Seppuku out of extreme embarrassment.

"Okay I'll leave if you do me one favor."

Ichika doesn't have the right mind set right now to agree with any conditions but he knew if he refuse Tabane's request, she would just keep on teasing him until he agrees and that can't lead to any good at all. After a few seconds of deliberation, Ichika decided to hear out Tabane's request.

"Okay what is it?"

Ichika toned down his voice.

"Can I take a picture of your "package"?"

Not what the boy expected.

"WHAT! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO WAY!"

Ichika covered his "package" after hearing Tabane's outrageous request.

"Ehhhhh? Don't be so stingy you have nothing to be embarrassed of!"

Tabane insisted her extreme request, much to Ichika's discomfort.

"JUST GO OUT ALREADY!"

Ichika couldn't take this situation anymore, but it's just going to get worse.

"If Ikkun won't agree, then I'll just resort to force."

Tabane's voice turned ominous to Ichika's ears.

(Bam)

The sound of the shower being opened forcefully rang in the bathroom.

"Now surrender to your Tabane-nee!"

"PLEASE GO OUT ALREADY! YOU'RE TAKING THINGS TOO FAR TABANE-NEE!"

Ichika's in a bad spot right now, but things for Ichika will turn for the worst.

"Chifuyu-san that meeting sure is tiring."

"Well it can't be helped."

"I thought you're going to your room, are you going to check up on Ichika?"

"Yeah, I just had this feeling that I should visit him."

The voices of Chifuyu and Natasha was picked up by Ichika's ears, his panic levels now rose rapidly. If Natasha sees this, then it would be really bad but if his sister sees this…. Ichika is as good as dead.

"Oh, it's Chi-chan but who-mmmph!"

Ichika pulled Tabane inside the shower booth while covering her mouth.

"Mmmmmmmph!"

Tabane's muffled voice is still too loud, even though normally it is already inaudible for normal people, Chifuyu can still hear this noise clearly.

"Shhhhhhh! Tabane-nee quiet, if Chifuyu-nee sees us like this she will surely kill us both."

Ichika whispered at Tabane to keep quiet, but he whispered right at Tabane's ear.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm!"

Tabane let out a muffled moan as Ichika's warm breath assaulted her ear.

"Please be quiet."

Ichika pleaded Tabane to keep her voice down totally forgetting that he is pressing his naked body on a girl.

(Ikkun is so straightforward, but this could be considered as cheating already. I don't want to cheat on Houki-chan with Ikkun, it's bad but…Ikkun's so delicious, the temptation's too strong.)

Tabane conflicting thoughts raged on her mind.

(CLICK)

The door opened and the footsteps of Chifuyu and Natasha sounded.

"Ichika, Ichika, he's not here."

Natasha's concerned voice sounded.

"That idiot sneaking out again when it is past curfew. I'm going to get him for this."

Chifuyu's irritated voice made Ichika shiver a little.

Ichika kept a strong grip on Tabane's mouth and unknowingly pressing his naked body on Tabane.

(If we keep quiet maybe Chifuyu-nee might leave but there is still Natasha-san.)

Ichika thought of his current situation and tried to think of possible solutions.

(Ikkun's still not letting go of me, what is he doing. HE CAN'T BE PLANNING TO…. No it's impossible, Ikkun won't cheat on Houki-chan but…..)

Tabane is very confused of the current situation.

"Where could he be?"

"That moron had the nerve to go out when its past curfew for students, I'll make sure he receives a proper punishment tomorrow."

Ichika listened in on Natasha and Chifuyu's voices, but things aren't about to go his way today.

"Hmmmmmmmm!"

Tabane started to struggle and accidentally tapped the shower door.

(TAP)

It was just a light tap but Chifuyu and Natasha heard that nearly silent stirring.

"Ichika is that you?"

Chifuyu went to the bathroom door and started knocking.

(This is bad they heard, I have to answer if not Chifuyu-nee will get suspicious and might breakdown the door.)

"Yeah, I'm taking a shower."

Ichika tried to speak calmly while he tried to silence Tabane who is now struggling.

"Why didn't you answer when we came in?"

Chifuyu's voice now started to carry a hint of suspicion.

"It's because I'm washing my body!"

Ichika tried his voice to make his voice sound calm but given his extremely embarrassing situation right now, he couldn't help it if his voice would lapse.

"Alright then, since you're not getting into trouble I'll go now."

Ichika finally breathe a sigh of relief but again, fate isn't with Ichika right now.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Ichika who is trying to contain Tabane accidentally squeezed the voluptuous scientist's breast causing the said scientist to let out a muffled moan.

"Shhhh! Tabane-nee quiet."

Ichika whispered to Tabane again unknowingly making the situation worse.

"MMMMMM!"

Chifuyu started to suspect something is strange, really strange. So Chifuyu decided to ask her brother in a scary tone.

"Ichika answer me honestly, is there someone in there with you?"

Chifuyu's voice became threatening.

"No one is here just me."

Ichika's nervousness is now becoming evident on his voice.

"Ichika….. You're lousy liar."

Chifuyu's suspicion is now high and not a moment later Ichika's fate is sealed.

"Ikkun! We can't do this; you can't cheat on Houki-chan!"

Tabane pried off Ichika's hand that's covering her mouth and spoke in a loud voice.

"!"

Chifuyu outside the bathroom has blown all her fuse and so the outcome is….

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The bathroom is kicked down and Chifuyu stomped her way to the shower and grabbed the handle of the shower door and opened it forcefully.

"AH!"

"WHA!"

"EEEEKKKKK!"

Ichika is frozen in fear and shock, Chifuyu is also frozen due to shock, Natasha is also frozen due to shock as well.

"Hi Chi-chan!"

Tabane is the only one who managed to greet normally.

(SILENCE)

Chifuyu stared at the scene; her little brother who is obviously naked is on to holding Tabane from behind. One of his hands is grasping one of Tabane's assets. This scene looked like Ichika is trying to do something really indecent to Tabane. Chifuyu's shocked expression prevented her wrath from breaking out.

(MORE SILENCE)

Natasha who is behind Chifuyu looked at the scene and the shock that she felt rendered her entire body completely petrified. She couldn't believe her eyes, her young roommate is about to "score high" today and he chose an older woman Natasha hasn't seen before.

(EVEN MORE SILENCE)

Ichika couldn't even blink his eyes, the sheer shock he is feeling right now completely shut down his bodily functions. This time for sure, Ichika knew that this time for sure, his death is confirmed.

(SILENCE)

Tabane just looked at the three frozen persons around her and just clumsily tilted her head in confusion.

"Why are all of you frozen?"

Tabane who doesn't feel the tension in the air asked in a carefree tone. Tabane's voice snapped out Chifuyu from her stupor and then the grim reaper manifested.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Chifuyu's enraged roar echoed throughout the academy.

Minutes later…..

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

After the debacle in the bathroom, Ichika, Chifuyu, Tabane and Natasha are now in a stand-off.

"…."

"…."

Ichika and Tabane held their heads that received the wrath of Chifuyu Orimura earlier.

"…."

"…."

Chifuyu and Natasha sharply glared Ichika. Natasha's stare is implying that she is displeased of Ichika's actions but Chifuyu's stare tells that she is not just angry, she totally enraged.

"Ueeeeeh! Chi-chan is so mean! You just hit me and Ikkun so hard, my head really hurts!"

Tabane whined at Chifuyu, completely ignoring that her friend is already planning to kill her.

"Tabane…."

Chifuyu said in a cold voice.

"Yes Chi-chan?"

Tabane answered.

(SMACK)

Chifuyu's fist landed on the genius' head.

"Ueeeh! Why did you do that Chi-chan!?"

Tabane once again whined at Chifuyu, but this only brought Tabane more smacks on the head.

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

"Ueeeeeeh! Ikkun Chi-chan is bullying me!"

Tabane directed her teary-eyed plea for help at Ichika but he boy is still too dizzy from the hit he got earlier from his sister and that he is afraid to be in the middle of his sister's wrath.

"…."

Ichika just turned away.

"Ehhhh? Ikkun you traitor!"

Tabane pouted at Ichika.

"….."

Natasha is stunned by this scene, apparently the woman here that wears an "Alice in wonderland" costume who they found with Ichika in the bath is the genius that created the IS, Tabane Shinonono. But Natasha couldn't believe that she is this light-hearted, just like a kid.

"Ikkun help me!"

Tabane clung to Ichika but Chifuyu pried her off and started smacking her head.

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

"Ueeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Chi-chan is a big meanie!"

Tabane is now crying.

"Stop it Tabane! Now explain your reasons for intruding here again."

"Chifuyu-nee please calm down."

Ichika tried to pacify his raging sister but got glared at in return.

"You are just as much at fault here, after her your next."

Ichika paled upon knowing that he is next in line to receive Chifuyu's wrath.

Chifuyu's is not buying Tabane's childish fits.

"MEANIE! Chi-chan is a big meanie!"

Tabane whined at the angry Chifuyu.

"Grrrrrrrr….."

Chifuyu reached the end of her patience and….

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

"OKAY! ALRIGHT ALREADY! I'll tell you now, just don't hit me anymore!"

Tabane finally stopped her childish act and stopped her fake cry, her head has been assaulted so many times that the peerless genius is on the verge of fainting.

"Good, now explain.

Chifuyu crossed her arms.

"Ahem, I detected that Ikkun had troubles with his IS."

Chifuyu, Ichika and Natasha flinched when they heard Tabane.

"How did you know?"

Ichika looked very curious as he asked Tabane. Tabane just smiled at Ichika in return.

"Of course Ikkun I'm watching you all the time."

Tabane leered close to Ichika with a playful smile on her face.

(SMACK)

Chifuyu smacked Tabane again because of her troublesome behavior.

"Ueeeeh! Why Chi-chan?"

Tabane directed a tearful gaze at Chifuyu.

"Don't fool around and explain."

Chifuyu is really serious about this; she is serious at everything that involves her little brother. Having realized this, Tabane composed herself and became a bit serious now in explaining this new issue.

"Anyway, I detected the abnormal behavior of [Byakushiki]'s core. It may seem that the programs inside [Byakushiki] are in conflict with each other. This may lead to serious problems later and may even present threats to Ikkun in the future."

Tabane's serious words made the three wince a little.

"And I believe that you have a solution to this."

Chifuyu asked Tabane in her usual tone but this time it carried a hint of worry.

"Of course! Ikkun is a very important person to me and I will not stand idly by and watch when Ikkun is in peril."

Tabane declared with a smile.

"Huh?"

Natasha and Chifuyu spouted a lot of question marks on their heads.

"Ehehehehehehehehe."

Ichika could only laugh dryly.

"Tabane stop fooling around and show us that solution you came up with."

Chifuyu ended the banter.

"Of course, let's go!"

Tabane stood up happily like a child that's going on a field trip.

"To where?"

Ichika asked.

"To the IS academy's machinery district."

Tabane said while pointing her hand up.

(SMACK)

"Ueeeeeeeeeh! Chi-chan you're really hurting me!"

Tabane once again tearfully complained at Chifuyu.

"You snuck in here again!"

Chifuyu's voice is laced with rage again.

"But it's for Ikkun."

Tabane tried to reason with Chifuyu but got hit right away.

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

"I'm sorry."

Tabane conceded.

"Anyway let's go."

Chifuyu went to the door and opened it only to reveal the girls that were spying outside.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi is caught by the demon teacher of the IS academy.

"What are you brats doing here?"

Chifuyu's voice started becoming ominous again.

"Instructor we have a very believable explanation for this….."

Laura tried to reason with Chifuyu but it was futile.

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

(SMACK)

The six girls got hit on their heads.

"Hey Houki-chan!"

Tabane came and greeted her little sister.

"SIS? What are you doing here?"

Houki could only hang her mouth open when she saw her big sister once again sneaking here in the academy.

"I came here to visit Ikkun."

Tabane said with smile, but the girls frowned when they heard it and quickly came inside and closed in on Ichika who's still sitting on his bed.

""""""ICHIKA! """"""

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi closed in on the boy.

"W-What is it guys?"

Ichika sweat dropped, this situation is where he is unbelievably slow at.

"Did my sister do anything to you?"

Houki asked him with teary eyes.

"Tell us the truth Ichika-san!"

Cecilia screamed.

"Fess up Ichika!"

Rin flailed at Ichika.

"Ichika tell us!"

Charlotte became a bit forceful in her speaking.

"Wife is honest to his husband!"

Laura vehemently declared her erroneous words.

"Be honest!"

Even Kanzashi is joining the girls in their interrogation of Ichika.

"Hey wait guys! Listen to me!"

Ichika could even speak and explain the situation because the girls keep cutting him off.

"(Sigh)"

Natasha sighed at Ichika luck (bad luck) in women.

"Oi! You brats stop making a commotion!"

Chifuyu's piercing voice froze the girls.

"Go back to your rooms!"

Chifuyu ordered the girls.

"Hey Chi-chan, we can take them so that they can have a good idea of the situation."

Tabane hugged Chifuyu from behind.

(SMACK)

Chifuyu smacked Tabane on the head again.

"Ueeeeeeeh!"

"Stop pulling more people into this!"

Chifuyu disagreed with Tabane's comment, but when she turned around, she saw the girls looking at her with pleading glances.

(You think this will make me agree, stop it you silly girls.)

Chifuyu looked at the girls with a cold gaze.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi looked at Chifuyu with pleading eyes. It's not an attempt to act cute but to show Chifuyu that they were serious.

(This girls… they're this worried for Ichika.)

Chifuyu sighed as she realized that these girls will just disobey her if she denies their silent pleas.

"Fine you can come."

""""""YES!""""""

The girls brightened up in an instant when Chifuyu granted their request.

"YAY!"

Tabane also joined in rejoicing.

"QUIET ALL OF YOU!"

Chifuyu roared as the stress slowly creeps up on her.

"Chifuyu-nee…"

Ichika spoke her name; Chifuyu turned to her brother and saw his worried gaze directed at her.

(Ichika, why do you always look at me like that? I can't calm whenever you do.)

Ichika's worried face made him look weak and vulnerable even softening Chifuyu's angry and stressed up self.

"(Sigh). Let's just go already."

Chifuyu's voice softened from its roaring state earlier, making the girls gawk at her in a mystified manner. With that, Ichika, Chifuyu, Tabane, Natasha, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi walked out the first year dorms and made their way to the machinery district of the academy. Ichika is in between Chifuyu and Tabane, Natasha walking behind the three and Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi are right behind Natasha.

"Hey Ikkun about earlier…"

Tabane clung to Ichika's arm and pressed her breasts at the boy's arm.

(BOING)

Ichika blushed at the contact and couldn't help but turn away in an embarrassed manner.

"Ehehehehehe! Ikkun is shy how cute."

Tabane giggled as she pressed her breasts more on Ichika.

(BOING)

(BOING)

(BOING)

(Tabane-nee is doing this on purpose! She breasts is being pressed against my arm, they're so soft… No stop that train of thought Ichika!)

Ichika tried hard to banish any bad thoughts his mind is making while also trying his hardest not to blush.

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

"Jiiiiiiiiiiiiiii"

The six girls are staring sharply at Ichika. Natasha is also eyeing the two while Chifuyu just ignored them, but the twitching in her eyes states that she isn't pleased at all with this situation.

(I feel like I'm being pierced by their stares.)

Ichika could only endure that powerful stares being directed at him.

Tabane on the other hand, is also aware of the situation but she decided to throw more fuel to the flames.

"Hey Ikkun, you were really daring back there. You actually made a move on me and…"

Tabane teased Ichika furthered and actually whispered right at Ichika's ear, Tabane's warm breath assaulted the boy's ear prompting Ichika to blush. Ichika couldn't take the teasing anymore and proceeded to reply in a panicked manner.

"Could we just stop talking about that already!"

Ichika's began losing it.

"Ehhhhh? Why it as fun."

That dealt the final blow to the girls' self-control and now the six young girls.

"THAT IS IT! LET GO OF ICHIKA RIGHT NOW SIS!"

Houki grabbed on to Tabane and tried to pull her off, but the scientist won't budge an inch.

"Ehhhh? Houki-chan don't be so greedy!"

Tabane clung to Ichika even tighter.

"Ichika tell us what happened!"

Charlotte unhappily demanded at Ichika.

"Ichika-san you are not allowed to lie!"

Cecilia joined in.

"Ichikaaaaaaaaaa!"

Rin flailed around.

"You disgraceful spouse!"

Laura voiced her disapproval.

"…."

Kanzashi just stared at Ichika but the disapproval in her stare is as strong as the girls' complaining.

Once again another squabbling happened. Natasha and Chifuyu just sighed at the troubling scene.

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

(WHACK)

Chifuyu whacked the heads of the eight that were making a scene.

"Quiet! Do you want to wake the whole academy!?"

Chifuyu stared sharply at the eight.

"Well, well, well this is not something you see every day."

A voice rang from the shadows.

(PA)

The sound of a folding fan echoed and then the leader of the student body stepped out of the shadows, Tatenashi Sarashiki.

"Things have been hard on you, Ichika-kun."

Tatenashi covered her mouth with her fan to prevent herself from snickering. Tatenashi wanted to laugh out loud when she saw Ichika being surrounded and closed in by the girls. But when her eyes landed on the older woman clinging on the Ichika like glue, Tatenashi's eyes twitched.

"So this is Tabane Shinonono."

Tatenashi walked closer and looked at Tabane who is still clinging to Ichika tightly.

"…."

Tabane stared at Tatenashi for a while without making any expression but later she revealed a playful grin.

"So you're IS awakened too."

Tabane's unexpected words made Tatenashi flinch, but later realized it.

(Of course, after all she is the creator of the IS.)

Tatenashi then revealed a smile. Tabane and Tatenashi smiled at each other.

The girls stared at the two and couldn't help but feel shocked, especially Houki.

(Sis, talked to someone she doesn't know.)

Houki knew her sister's personality so this is a really big shocker for her.

"Enough, let's go. Sarashiki if you want to come then do it quietly."

Chifuyu turned around and started to walk. Soon everyone followed.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

The girls now with the addition of Tatenashi glared at Ichika who is still being hugged by Tabane. Natasha is walking in front of Ichika and Tabane, had a normal face but the irritation present in her eyes told something else. And Chifuyu…. Let's leave her alone for now.

"Well we're here."

Tabane finally released Ichika when they arrived in the machinery district. But when all of them entered, what they saw is not the machinery district but something else. The entire Machinery district of the IS academy has been totally remodeled and somehow the height of this strange new room is unusually large.

"What happened here?"

Houki looked around and saw no recognition of the machinery district. The entire facility has been transformed into a white room with no other things present except for the strange cube right at the center.

"It has been totally changed!"

Cecilia couldn't hide the look of shocked in her face.

"She remodeled the entire facility…."

Tatenashi is stunned.

"Tabane….."

Chifuyu turned to Tabane and….

(WHACK)

"Chi-chan it hurts already!"

Tabane covered her head that was the prime target of Chifuyu's fist.

"What did you do to this facility!?"

Chifuyu grabbed Tabane's head with her iron claw.

"I was going to return it to its original state after we finish."

Tabane tried to reason out but it fell on deaf ears as Chifuyu revealed a twisted smile.

(Ueeeeeeeeeh! Shi-chan is right; Chi-chan is going to kill me!)

Tabane thought while showing a scared expression.

"MISS ORIMURA!"

Chifuyu turned around and saw her colleague Maya Yamada tied to a chair.

"…."

Chifuyu turned back to Tabane and glared at her.

"I was going to release her later."

(WHACK)

Tabane lost count on how much hits she received today.

"""""""Miss Yamada!"""""""

Ichika, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi exclaimed.

"Please help me."

Maya asked for help since she was stuck here for a long time now.

"Okay."

Ichika ran to Maya and untied her.

"Thank you Orimura-kun."

Maya thanked Ichika while blushing.

"It's nothing."

Ichika looked at Maya.

(Miss Yamada is really cute when she is so timid like this.)

Ichika blushed a little and his gaze slowly went down to Maya chest.

"O-Orimura-kun?"

Maya looked at Ichika who is fixated on her chest. Maya soon noticed where Ichika's gaze is concentrating upon.

"Ah! Orimura-kun you can't!"

Maya covered her assets and looked at Ichika with an embarrassed and blushing face.

"S-Sorry!"

Ichika turned away while blushing himself.

(PINCH)

(PINCH)

Ichika's cheeks were pinched by Houki from the left and Laura from the right.

"Ichika you skirt chaser."

Houki's tone sounded threatening.

"You're my wife; you are not allowed to look at other women anymore."

Laura's looked serious as she said her wrong perception.

(WHACK)

Chifuyu whack Ichika on the head.

"How many times do I have to say this, to look at your teacher like that is rude."

Chifuyu glared at her little brother who is still grasping his head that was hit by Chifuyu's iron fist.

"Ehehehehehehe! So Ikkun likes big and bouncing breasts."

Tabane snickered at Ichika unknowingly getting him into trouble with the girls.

"""""""ICHIKA! """""""

The girls closed in on Ichika again.

Minutes Later… After Ichika was mauled by the girls.

"So Ikkun you know why we're doing this right?"

Tabane asked Ichika.

"Ah…. Well….."

Ichika knew but he was a bit hesitant to say it out loud.

"It's alright Ikkun, your IS [Byakushiki] is behaving differently right. So the purpose of this is device is to fix that."

When Tabane said device she pointed the entire white room that used to be the machinery district of the academy.

"You mean this entire room is a device?"

Maya asked Tabane.

"Yes, Miss Boobs is right."

"Please stop calling me that!"

Maya complained when Tabane used the nickname she gave Maya.

"That's enough Miss Yamada."

Chifuyu placed her iron claw at Maya's head.

"Yes…"

Maya immediately quieted down and behaved like a puppy.

"Anyway, this device called the [Core Equilibrium Engine] can repair any damage and correct any abnormalities inside the core of an IS. [Core Equilibrium Engine] can also ensure your safety whenever you use your new ability."

Ichika widened his eyes in surprise.

"You mean it can stabilize [Hakuren]!"

Ichika ran to Tabane and held the scientist's hands, much to the girls' displeasure.

(What is with him!? Acting like that, we could just do it ourselves why doesn't he ask for our help? I mean there are a lot of persons in the academy that are proficient in the IS.)

Houki thought while putting on a scowling face.

"Ehehehehehe, Ikkun is so cute we you're excited like this."

Tabane smiled at Ichika. Ichika smiled and blushed for a moment and turned away.

"Tabane if this device can stabilize his IS, let's start right now."

Chifuyu walked to Ichika's side and spoke in a slightly hurried tone.

"Okay let's start! But first everyone must step outside the red line except for Ichika."

(ZAAAAAAAAAN)

A red line appeared around the center of the cube. Everyone stepped outside the line leaving only Ichika inside it.

(ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

Soon the red line erected an energy barrier preventing all sorts of entry or exit.

"Ichika!"

Houki called out to Ichika.

"Don't worry Houki-chan, this is will fix Ikkun's IS."

Tabane smiled at her little sister. Houki hesitated for a while but later conceded.

"It's alright."

Tatenashi held Houki's shoulder and smiled at her to assure Houki.

"Don't worry guys."

Ichika smiled at them and the magic of his powerful smile worked quickly as the girls lost their concerned faces and smiled.

"Okay Ikkun go to the central cube."

Tabane's cherry voice echoed inside the enclosed space.

"Right."

Ichika walked towards the cube at the center.

"Initiate [Equilibrium Protocol]."

At Tabane's command eight holographic keyboards and twelve holographic keyboards appeared around her.

"Amazing…"

Kanzashi stared shocked at advance technology manifesting in front of her.

"Core connections establish."

Soon the enclosed space where Ichika is started to become opaque with extreme brightness.

"What is happening? We can't see him!"

Charlotte became worried.

"Ichika-san!"

Cecilia also voiced her worry.

"Calm down you two."

Chifuyu ordered Charlotte and Cecilia to calm down.

"But…."

Before Charlotte could speak Laura stopped her.

"It won't help of we worry too much, Instructor places his trust on Dr. Shinonono so we should too."

Laura told Charlotte, Charlotte then calmed down.

"Ikkun how are you feeling inside?"

Tabane established a contact on Ichika.

[A bit fuzzy, but I'm alright.]

Ichika's seemed a bit groggy.

"Ikkun are you at the central cube?"

[Yeah.]

"Touch it then Ikkun."

[Okay.]

Inside the enclosed space, Ichika held out his hand towards the cube. The closer his hand get the more hazy his vision is getting.

(What is this warm feeling I'm having?)

Ichika started to feel sleepy.

(TOUCH)

Ichika finally touched the cube and everything to him became white.

(Scene Change)

Ichika opened his eyes and realized that he is in a grassfield, it the skies were dark, many stars were lighting up the skies and the moon is unnaturally big.

"Where am I?"

Ichika waded through the grassfield.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

A very cold breeze swept through the field, causing Ichika to shiver a little.

"What is with this really cold breeze?"

Ichika rubbed his hands together to keep himself warm.

"Are you cold?"

Ichika heard a voice. He turned around and saw a young boy looking at him.

"What are doing little boy?"

Ichika leaned down and asked the boy. He couldn't clearly see his face because the little boy's hair is obscuring his eyes.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

Another strong wind blew. Soon the wind blew the boy's hair and Ichika finally saw his face.

"Wha!?"

The little boy's face was very identical to his; it was like he's a mini-Ichika.

"What's wrong?"

The little boy innocently asked Ichika.

"You look just like me…"

Ichika spoke with a shocked face.

"Hm?"

The little boy tilted his head to the side in a confused manner.

"Ah…wait, I mean are you alone here?"

Ichika didn't indulge his curiosity today and shelved it for now, instead he asked if the little boy who is incredibly identical to him if he is the only one here before he came.

"Yes, but now I'm happy that you're here. I've been alone in the place for a very long time and I'm really cold."

The little boy's voice started to shake like he is about to cry.

"Come here."

Ichika lifted up the small boy and carried him. Ichika then started to walk on.

"Um, Onii-chan what are you doing?"

The little boy asked Ichika.

"You said you're cold right? I'll keep you warm."

Ichika embraced the small boy.

"Mmmmmm….. You're so warm onii-chan."

The little boy snuggled on his neck.

"By the way, do you have a name?"

"Ichika…."

Ichika is a little surprised at the coincidence.

"What a coincidence, my name is Ichika too."

"Oh, is that so!"

The little boy's voice started to become cherry.

"Hey onii-chan can you remember something for me."

Ichika looked a bit curious.

"What is it?"

Ichika felt a bit weird because he has been talking with a boy he barely knew, but for some reason he feels that he knew this boy, that he is very familiar to him, besides the fact that he looks exactly like him, this boy seemed really familiar. But Ichika decided to keep those questions in his mind.

"What is it that you want me to remember?"

Ichika felt that this is a bit weird for a request but he indulged the little boy's wish.

"Can you remember our big sister's?"

Ichika stopped walking and at the boy's words. Could he mean Chifuyu and Madoka, but from the little boy's words he meant something else. Ichika's head soon started to ache.

"What do you mean? Our Big sisters?"

"You don't remember?"

The little boy's voice became sad, the boy slowly rose, looked up to him with his glowing azure eyes.

"You don't remember our big sisters? Why don't you remember them? We love our big sisters."

"….."

Ichika is now kneeling because his head is feeling like it's splitting apart due to the severe pain. The little boy stood in front of him and looked at him.

"Who...are...you?"

Ichika could only speak in a weak voice as the pain in his head started to worsen.

Soon the grassland around Ichika started to ripple, slowly flashing into a different place. Until the entire grassland changed and turned into a burning ruin full of mutilated corpses.

"What!?"

Ichika forced himself to stand up even though his head is killing him and saw in front of him six women that he doesn't know but he found all of them very familiar.

(Scene Change)

(GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG)

An ominous blaring sound rang around the room, soon the white room started turning black.

"TABANE! What is happening?"

Chifuyu frantically went to Tabane.

"Someone is interfering with the system."

"What!?"

Chifuyu's became very worried.

"They are trying to rewrite the system."

"Do what you have to do to get him out of there!"

Chifuyu screamed at Tabane.

"Right!"

Tabane frantically tried all means that is possible to save Ichika.

(Ichika…..)

Chifuyu clenched her fists so hard that they bled.

(What is happening, someone is actually hacking my system. No is capable in hacking my defenses unless...)

Tabane's expression became grim.

(Scene Change)

(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)

The crystal being appeared from above the academy is the one manipulating the [Core Equilibrium Engine].

(Your memories, Ichika Orimura, are very interesting.)

Its crystal wings spread open and its eyes glowed sapphire blue.

(Ichika Orimura, I will show you the truth that you seek.)


	35. Chapter 35: Little Big trouble

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New Chapter again! Almost finishing up on my new IS units, but the time where they will make their debut is still a bit far, but it is better to be done early. The new pilots are also underway; their entrance will surely make the hard life of Ichika even harder. I'm also excited about everything that might happen in the new manga adaptation but the update is so long! That's it for now since I'm still working on the kinks on the future chapters of my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 35:

"Guuuuuuuuuuh!"

Ichika knelt back down because the pain in his head started becoming unbearable. The poor boy felt that nails are being pounded into his skull. But despite barely being able to stand, Ichika still tried to stand back up and although he couldn't see clearly, the six shadowy figures in front of him are clearly registering in his eyes.

"Guuuuuh!"

Even though he is at his limit in trying to endure the unbelievable pain throbbing in his head, Ichika still looked up and stared at the six figures standing in front of him.

(Don't you remember them? Why don't you remember them? We love our family, we must remember them.)

The voice of the little boy still echoed in his mind but Ichika can't see the boy anymore, his vision is just a blurry mess.

"Stop…it…."

Ichika weakly said as he grasped his head as hard as he can.

(Don't you remember them? Why don't you remember them? We love our family, we must remember them.)

The voice repeated again in Ichika's mind. But soon the voice that is persistently speaking in his head started to garble, the voice of the little boy started to turn to that of an adolescent teenager.

(Don't you remember them? Why don't you remember them? We love our family, we must remember them.)

Again the same words repeatedly rang on Ichika's mind, but now that voice is completely different, it now barely a lot of resemblance to his voice.

"!?"

Ichika couldn't utter anymore words of shock as his head throbbed even more.

(Why don't I remember them? Why can't I remember them? I love my family, I must remember them.)

The words are now different, they sounded like he himself is the one saying it. Soon, so many memories flashed in his mind, appearing all at once the memories overlap with each other, creating a collage of different memories. But soon one memory came to front and shown itself to Ichika.

(Chisaya-nee! How do you use this?)

(Easy, here let me teach you.)

Ichika's vision that was blurry just a while ago started to clear up. He saw a memory of a young boy happily clinging to a young girl with blue hair while holding a longbow. The boy seemed really happy as the girl started teaching him archery.

"…."

The face of the young boy is blurry but the face of the young girl is visible and she is very beautiful. Long bluish hair that extend to her shoulders, pale white skin and eyes that seemingly glow with unnatural power. But soon the memory changed and the scene changed as well, the little girl now grown up. She is tall now, wearing a black military attire while holding two pistols in both hands and around her are piles of dead. Her purple eyes glowed as the woman slowly turned to Ichika who is groveling on the ground.

"Chisaya…."

Ichika weakly mumbled, he didn't know why but he uttered that name, a name he never heard before in his life and yet he found it extremely familiar.

Soon the scene vanished and then it was replaced by a new one.

(Yuuko-nee! That's not fair you're way taller than me!)

(Complaining won't get you anywhere.)

(Ehhhh? Yuuko-nee give it to me already!)

The new scene involved the same young boy but now with a different girl. The girl has long swaying black hair; her face is being partial obscured by her long bangs. The girl is teasing the boy by raising the ball above her, preventing the small boy from getting it.

"….."

But the like the first one, the memory changed once again and now it turned grim. The little boy is now gone, the little girl is now grown up and is sitting on a pile of corpses. The woman slowly turned to him and revealed her green glowing eyes under her bangs.

"Yuuko….."

Ichika murmured as the face of the woman became clear to him.

The scene changed again.

(Saya-nee are we going to run all the way to the other side of the mountain?)

(Of course! So will you accompany me?)

(HAI!)

This third scene still had the faceless young boy on it. At his side is a young girl with crimson hair tied into a bun. The girl smiled at the young boy and then took the boy's little hands as they jogged towards the mountain. But moments later, the pleasant scene started to ripple away and turned into a gruesome scene. There were corpses impaled in tall poles and in front of that scene stood a woman. The woman that stands before this massacre is the little girl from before that now grown up; her crimson hair is untied and extended to her waist. The woman then turned back and looked at Ichika with her yellow burning eyes.

"Saya….."

Moments later, the scene altered.

(Misaki-nee you're really good at drawing, can you draw me too!)

(Sure, sit here.)

The young boy is happily hugging the girl from behind. The girl had pink Cleopatra-like hair; she rubbed the young boy's cheeks as the boy peered over her sketch pad. But like the last three, the scene that is once a pleasant sight became horrific. The little girl now grown up and is surrounded by heaps of mutilated corpses, holding a giant halberd with five corpses impaled on it. She slowly turned to Ichika. Her eyes, her grey eyes shone as they landed at Ichika.

"Misaki…."

Seconds later the scene dissolved and altered into a new one.

(Chigusa-nee please let's play, please, please, please!)

(I still have training… but I guess….. alright.)

(YAY!)

(I can't refuse you, not when you're looking at me like that.)

The young boy clung to the girl as he pestered her repeatedly to play with him. The girl is very attractive; her hair is black, long as it extended to her waist. Her eyes though sharp and crimson red, they softened up as she looked at the boy. But like the four, it turned ghastly in a flash of a second. The girl now grown up is dismembering her opponents. On her face, a sinister smile is plastered as she enjoyed the brutal act. Her crimson eyes glow eerily as she rips the limbs from her enemies. The woman then turned to Ichika's direction.

"Chigusa….."

The scene then changed and turned into a scene inside a Japanese mansion.

(Mother! Mother!)

(What is it?)

(It's very cold, I want a hug.)

(Oh? Ufufufufufufufu! Come here then.)

(Mom, I feel warm now.)

(Just sleep, I'll embrace you the entire time.)

A heart-warming scene unfolded in front of Ichika. The same young boy in those past flashbacks run and embraced an extremely beautiful, long-haired woman sitting in the center of the huge chamber. The boy is really happy as the woman who is his mother wrapped her arms around him.

"…"

Ichika looked at the scene and felt the pain throbbing in his head slightly lessen, but the scene changed quickly and turned into a very big slaughter. The sight changed into burning battlefield, many corpses laid in the ground like falling leaves during autumn. The mother of the boy earlier doesn't resemble who she was before. Armed with a huge folding fan, she danced through the battlefield butchering everything that came within her reach. Every time her fan swings, bodies are cleaved apart, blood sprayed on the air and mutilated flesh land on the ground.

"Mo…..Mother…"

Ichika looked horrified at what he witnessed. But he became even more terrified when the woman appeared right in front of him.

"My…son."

The woman tenderly spoke to Ichika, but her face is not tender at all. The expression on her face exuded a very evil presence.

Everything started to blur as the pain in Ichika's head worsened.

"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!"

Ichika groaned in pain as the pain inside his head intensified to levels beyond pain itself, all other feelings are now lost to Ichika as the feeling of agony remained as the only feeling left in his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAH!"

Ichika let out a pain-filled scream. He can only slam his head repeatedly on the ground in hopes of making the pain go away, but no matter how hard he tried he can't feel anything else only the agonizing feeling of his head slowly being split apart.

(Scene Change)

(HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAA!)

The crystal being above the academy let out an eerie echo.

(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR PAINED EXPRESSION IS VERY PLEASING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

The crystal being laughed hysterically, enjoying while she's causing unbelievable amounts of pain to Ichika. The crystal being is forcibly making Ichika remember those deeply buried memories of his childhood as a way to cause him pain.

(HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

The being let out another elated laughter as she heard the boy's screams of agony.

(YOUR PAIN IS MY PLEASURE!)

The eyes of the crystal being glowed a deep sapphire radiance, soon strange marking around its crystal body started to appear.

(CRACKLE)

The frozen wings of the being expanded and unleashed a torrent of sapphire mist.

(Let us see how much more pain you can take.)

(Scene Change)

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!? TABANE!"

Chifuyu is desperate now. She heard her brother scream, that scream is full of agony. Chifuyu can't even begin to imagine what is happening to her brother inside the energy barrier.

"THE SYSTEM IS BEING FORCIBLY TURNED TO REVERSE FROM THE MACHINE'S ORIGINAL PURPOSE!"

Tabane screamed.

"WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ICHIKA IF THIS CONTINUES!?"

Houki frantically asked her sister.

"…."

Tabane made a very grim face. Seeing the Houki grimaced in shock and fear.

"ICHIKA!"

Charlotte deployed her IS and summoned her [Grey Scale].

(TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ)

Charlotte slammed her [Grey Scale] to the energy barrier. But…

(ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

Charlotte was thrown away hard by a repelling force, slamming [Raphael-Revive] on to the white walls.

"Charlotte!"

Kanzashi ran to Charlotte and worriedly tended to her comrade.

"HANG ON ICHIKA!"

Laura summoned IS and aimed her rail cannon at the crackling energy barrier.

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

(BOOM)

Unfortunately, Laura's cannon shots were absorbed into the barrier, not even making any sort of damage.

"THAT IS IT!"

Tatenashi deployed her IS.

(SHING)

Tatenashi deployed her lance; water started swirling on it violently and outlined the lance, enlarging it.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

Tatenashi stabbed her lance at the energy barrier.

(TRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRSH)

Electricity is generated at the attempt of Tatenashi's weapon to pierce the energy barrier.

"Kuh!"

Tatenashi pushed harder but the barrier started to push her away.

"[Lance of Mistilteinn]"

Tatenashi's IS started emitting a hazy blue glow, the lance started to drill through the barrier. But the barrier started to glow differently, from its white glow earlier it now turned into sapphire.

(Hehehehehehehehe)

Tatenashi heard a sinister laughter. Then her water in her IS started to freeze, slowly making its way to her body.

"Wha!?"

Tatenashi started to feel the painful cold crept on her hand.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

Tatenashi let out a scream as the cold crept to her elbow.

"Tatenashi-san!"

Houki tried to blow away the eerie mist that's creeping at Tatenashi's arm, but she was stopped by Tabane's sudden voice.

"Houki-chan! Use [Kenran Butō] and pass the energy to her!"

Tabane told Houki. Houki was a bit confused at first but she obeyed her sister's orders.

"Hang on!"

Houki clung to Tatenashi and activated [Kenran Butō].

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

The energy [Kenran Butō] is giving to the [Mysterious Lady] started to negate the mist that's creeping on Tatenashi's IS.

"Houki-chan….."

(CRACK)

The ice casing Tatenashi's arm was blown off and Tatenashi was able to let go.

"Thanks Houki-chan….."

"No problem. But we still have to save Ichika."

Houki and Tatenashi stared at the sapphire barrier that's keeping them from reaching Ichika.

Soon Rin, Cecilia and Kanzashi deployed there IS units; they are now preparing to open fire at the barrier.

"STOP ALL OF YOU!"

Chifuyu stopped the girls from firing at the barrier.

"Why!?"

Cecilia asked forcefully.

"We need to get him out!"

Rin interjected.

Chifuyu composed herself as she answered the two.

"Ichika is still in there and this device connects not just to his IS but also to him as well, if you rashly destroy it, Ichika might also take serious damage."

Chifuyu's words made the girls lower their weapons.

"Chifuyu is right, we can't act hastily. Beside, whoever is doing this might have some tricks like earlier."

Natasha supported Chifuyu.

The girls dematerialized their weapons.

"But we can't just let him stay there we must do something!"

Houki spoke anxiously, her eyes now watery because of worry.

"All that we can do right now is trust on your sister."

Chifuyu turned to Tabane who is now very busy typing in the holographic keyboards. Tabane is typing so fast that she looked like she is typing on the eight holographic keyboards on the same time. Tabane is wearing a very serious expression; this may be one of the rare times where Tabane is serious.

(Sis, please save Ichika.)

Houki pleaded to her sister in her mind, though she is unsure of this she had no choice but to rely on big sister.

(Ichika, hang on. Don't you dare give up!)

Chifuyu maybe calm and composed on the outside but like all the girls, she is dead worried about Ichika.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAH!"

Another agonizing scream from Ichika echoed from inside the barrier.

"""""""ICHIKA!"""""""

(Scene Change)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAH!"

Ichika felt the pain from his head scatter all over his body. He felt extreme cold slowly freezing his flesh from the inside. He couldn't move his body anymore, everytime he does it makes a creaking sound like something that is about to snap off at any time.

"Guuuuuuuuuuuh!"

Ichika could only curl up on the floor, the six figures in front of him are still there but they are starting to ripple away, in fact the entire surrounding started to ripple away into blackness.

"I can't move….."

Ichika said weakly. But soon the worst happened.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK)

A single crack appeared on Ichika's face, diagonally crossing from left to right. The boy finally lost all strength and slumped on the ground.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK)

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK)

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK)

Soon several cracking sounds rang again.

"…"

Ichika couldn't make any sound anymore; his eyes are empty and lifeless and his body could only shiver slightly as the cold infesting his body clearly won and now is getting ready to seal the deal. But it was not to be.

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

Two figures appeared beside Ichika, on his left is a female black knight and on the right is a female white knight.

"ICHIKA!"

"ICHIKA!"

The two female knights hurriedly knelt at the boy's motionless body and dispelled the blighting cold on Ichika's cracking body with their auras.

"Ichika, hang on."

[Byakushiki], who is the white knight, cradled Ichika in her arms. [Kurokishi], who is the black knight stood up and protectively stood in front of [Byakushiki] and Ichika.

"Now, now I thought that the two of you didn't get along?"

A voice suddenly echoed and then a flower made of ice suddenly sprang out from the ground.

"This is truly surprising….."

A woman with long white hair and pale white skin appeared as the frozen flower bloomed. She is dressed in a long sapphire robe that conjures a silhouette of sparkling dusts.

"Elder sister…"

[Kurokishi] mumbled as her eyes narrowed. [Byakushiki] scowled as her eyes fell on the woman.

"You two chose that boy over your own kind?"

The woman smirked at the two knights.

"None of your business."

[Kurokishi] harshly retorted.

"First it's [Archangel] and then you."

Byakushiki's voice contained a lot of venom.

"[Archangel] told you didn't she? Our eldest is making her move."

The woman revealed a grin. Soon a chilling mist quickly took dominance in the surrounding and turned it into an arctic hell.

[Byakushiki] and [Kurokishi]'s faces turned even angrier.

"Setsura…."

A white-haired girl appeared beside [Byakushiki].

"Take care of him."

[Byakushiki] gave Ichika to Setsura. Setsura then cradled the almost lifeless body of Ichika.

"Ichika…."

Setsura sadly muttered when she looked at Ichika's lifeless face.

"Look at you two, worried for a boy who doesn't even know his own self."

The woman spoke in a mocking tone.

"Be quiet!"

[Kurokishi] started to lose her patience.

"…."

Although silent, [Byakushiki] is feeling the same as [Kurokishi].

"Hehehehehehehehe…"

The woman raised her left hand and aimed her index finger in the direction of the lifeless Ichika.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Ichika let out a cry of pain as his body started cracking.

"ICHIKA!"

Setsura cried out.

[Byakushiki] and [Kurokishi] turned back when they heard Ichika's cry.

"Why you!"

[Kurokishi] lunged forward towards the woman and swung her black broadsword at full force.

(CLANG)

But the woman stopped the powerful swing with her hand.

(FLASH)

[Byakushiki] appeared behind the woman and thrust her sword forward.

(CLANG)

The same result happened, [Byakushiki]'s swing was effortlessly thwarted by the woman's hand.

"Heh!"

The woman tapped the swords of the two knights. [Byakushiki] and [Kurokishi] were thrown away, but both stabbed their sword on the ground and recovered.

"You'll pay for that!"

[Kurokishi] surged forward and swung once again but it was again deflected.

"HAAAAAAAA!"

[Byakushiki] appeared from above and performed a downward smash.

(CLANG)

But the crystal wing suddenly sprang out of the woman's back and threw [Byakushiki] away.

"Don't get ahead of yourself!"

[Kurokishi]'s broadsword glowed intensely, then the black knight unleashed a running torrent of black energy.

"Hm!"

The woman stopped the raging force with her index finger. The raging force slowly froze until it shattered.

(CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK)

[Byakushiki] also unleashed a wave of white energy as she swung her sword.

"Hmmmm…."

The woman caught the wave and nullified it by freezing it until it shattered.

"You two are no match for me. You can't release your true abilities without the boy."

The woman's words made [Kurokishi] and [Byakushiki] growl in frustration.

"Ufufufufufufufu…"

Sensing the building frustration, the woman smirked.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

She raised her hand and a giant crystal blade formed quickly.

"What'll happen if he dies here?"

[Byakushiki], [Kurokishi] and Setsura widened their eyes in fear.

(ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING)

The giant blade suddenly flew forward, heading towards Ichika.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

A big explosion erupted as the blade impacted.

"Oh?"

The woman revealed an interesting face when she saw the two knights joined forces to protect their pilot.

"…."

"…."

[Byakushiki] and [Kurokishi] are standing in front of Setsura and Ichika, crossing their broadswords to block the giant ice blade earlier.

"Amazing, but you two are fighting a pointless battle. Without the boy, the two of you are nothing more but harmless things."

The woman's words made the two knights flinch.

"Hehehehehe, well as tempting as it may be to torment him more but… I still have tasks left before I do that."

The crystal wings of the woman slowly wrapped around her and then she started to vanish. But the woman left a few parting words for the two knights.

"Heal the boy, I still yet to enjoy giving him the greatest pain."

A sinister laughter then followed those ominous words.

"…"

"…"

[Byakushiki] and [Kurokishi] lowered their guard as the presence of their enemy disappeared.

(FLASH)

(FLASH)

The two knights hurried to the side of their pilot.

"[Byakushiki], [Kurokishi], Ichika's mind is totally destroyed by those recurring memories and most of his body is blighted by the "her" essence."

Setsura tearfully whimpered as she looked at the two knights kneeling in front.

"…"

"…"

The two knights had very worried looks on their faces. Their expressions saddened even more as they looked at Ichika lifeless face; a big crack diagonally crossed his face. [Byakushiki ]held Ichika's right hand that is void of life and filled with cracks from the curse of cold that plagued him.

"…"

[Byakushiki] gritted her teeth, the feeling of guilt and failure stabbed her as she failed to protect her master.

"…"

[Kurokishi] grabbed hold of Ichika's left hand. The black knight also had the same heart-broken expression as her twin.

"What do we do?"

Setsura started breaking down as she cradled Ichika's motionless body.

"…"

"…"

[Byakushiki] looked at [Kurokishi]. [Kurokishi] narrowed her eyes; she knows what her twin is planning.

"Do you honestly think it would work?"

"It is the only way, but we will need the help of our mother."

[Byakushiki]'s words made [Kurokishi] frown. [Kurokishi] knew that they ask help from Tabane.

"Please, [Kurokishi] it is the only way we can ensure his safety."

Setsura tearfully pleaded the black knight.

"…"

[Kurokishi] glowered even more but later sighed and conceded at the little girl's wishes.

"You win. But this will be the only time I will agree with you."

[Kurokishi] looked at [Byakushiki].

"Let's set aside our disagreements for now, the most important thing is Ichika's safety."

[Byakushiki] also looked reluctant to work with her twin but the situation greatly requires them to work together.

(ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

[Byakushiki] held Ichika's right hand tighter, [Byakushiki] white aura started to flood inside Ichika. [Kurokishi] also gripped Ichika's hand and her black aura filled Ichika. Setsura also held Ichika tightly; her bluish white aura flowed inside Ichika.

(ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOON)

Ichika's body glowed as the three auras coalesced inside him.

"Ichika, our master. Please hang on; you still have a lot to do in your life and…. Many people depend on you; they will be saddened if you give up now. Please, don't give up."

[Byakushiki] said those words with a lot of compassion and longing.

(ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOON)

Ichika's eyes that were closed shut, started to open slowly.

(Scene Change)

"The system is starting stabilize."

Tabane said as she started to smile. The situation is starting to lighten up, the [Core Equilibrium Engine] that was rampaging now slowly stabilized.

"Energy barrier level going down."

Tabane happily said as she typed more codes on all eight holographic keyboards to try and accelerate the process.

"Okay, once the energy barrier reaches 50%, it will be weak enough to allow all of you to break through it. When I say go, fire at the barrier."

Tabane turned to the girls. Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi, Tatenashi and Natasha readied themselves as to break through the energy barrier.

[Energy level: Decreasing]

[200%]

[190%]

[185%]

[178%]

[162%]

[156%]

[145%]

[134%]

[122%]

[121%]

[101%]

The energy level of the barrier started going down. The barrier that is giving off intense levels of power started to tone down.

[95%]

[88%]

[78%]

[61%]

"Ready!"

Tabane anxious shouted. But before Tabane could say go, a very familiar voice spoke in Tabane's mind.

(Stop.)

"Wha!?"

Tabane nearly fell over as she never expected spoke to her.

"What is it Tabane?"

Chifuyu turned to her as she noticed Tabane's sudden flinching.

"Not-Nothing!"

Tabane concentrated back to typing the codes, thinking that the voice earlier is just her imagination.

(Tabane…)

Tabane heard the voice again and this time it sounded like it was inside her head.

(Don't break the barrier.)

Tabane calmed her face to avoid stirring the absolutely sensitive Chifuyu.

(Who are you?)

Tabane talked back with her mind.

(I am [Byakushiki].)

Tabane gaped at the introduction.

(Byaku-chan how are you able to…..)

Tabane tried hard to hide her shocked expression but minutes lapse were unavoidable.

(No time to explain it. Me, Setsura and [Kurokishi] are reviving Ichika.)

[Byakushiki]'s voice is very worried, which made Tabane a bit at edge.

(Kuro-chan is awake….)

Tabane sounded scared for a moment.

(Yes….)

[Byakushiki] hesitantly answered.

(We talk about that later, anyway what happened to Ikkun?)

(His body is badly damaged…. She is the one behind it.)

"She", Tabane's face became grim. She knew exactly who is that "she".

(What can I do to help?)

(First don't break the barrier; we need the energy to stay inside so that Ichika's recovery is thorough and complete. Second, access my data storage system and upload it to Ichika's memory. And third, initiate [Auto-repair] and designate Ichika as the object of repair.)

Tabane didn't look shocked or confused at all, she knew what [Byakushiki] is trying to do.

(Alright, but are you also aware of the sideffects…)

Tabane said as her face turned into a sad expression.

(Yes, I know. But it still can be remedied so it is not that big of a problem. Right now, let us focus on saving Ichika.)

(Yes…)

Tabane agreed.

"SIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GIVE THE SIGNAL ALREADY!"

Houki anxiously said, her patience is wearing thin.

"Tabane why aren't you giving the orders."

Chifuyu turned to Tabane and sternly spoke to her.

"Change of plans, we're not breaking the barrier."

Tabane's unexpected changed of mind made the girls question her harshly.

"WHAT! ICHIKA IS IN DANGER INSIDE THAT BARRIER! WE NEED TO RESCUE HIM!"

Houki screamed at her sister. Houki's patience is as thin as paper now.

"Wait a moment."

Tabane didn't pay attention to Houki as she hurriedly typed a lot of codes on the eight holographic keyboards.

"SIS!"

Houki stomped toward her sister and grabbed her big sister's shoulder.

"Houki-chan calm down."

Tabane turned to Houki while wearing a serious face, the one that Tabane would rarely make.

"Hurrying won't get you any result Houki! So calm down and don't do anything that will jeopardize Ikkun's safety."

Tabane's glare at Houki intensified. Houki released her sister's shoulder as she saw a very rare expression from her sister.

"Let your sister work Shinonono."

Chifuyu spoke to silence Houki who is still planning to retort to her sister.

"…."

Houki dejectedly lowered her head and dematerialized her [Akatsubaki]. The other girls soon deactivated there IS and stood waiting for the conclusion of this event.

"Houki, calm down. I know that you're very worried for Ichika but your sister has a point, acting rashly might result to Ichika being hurt."

Tatenashi comforted and admonished Houki at the same time.

"Sorry…"

Houki lowered her head in shame.

"…."

Taban peaked at her sister for a moment and revealed a soft expression as she looked at her little sister's sad expression.

"Tabane, what are you planning?"

Chifuyu walked towards Tabane and asked her silently.

"I'll explain everything later."

Tabane said and also ending any further asking.

Chifuyu didn't pursue anymore but deep in her mind she is really concerned in knowing what is happening to her little brother right now.

(Click) (Click) (Click) (Click)

(Click) (Click) (Click) (Click)

(Click) (Click) (Click) (Click)

(Click) (Click) (Click) (Click)

(Click) (Click) (Click) (Click)

Tabane's fingers danced through the holographic keyboards, she did what [Byakushiki] told her earlier. Tabane is keeping the barrier up.

[Barrier Levels: Stable]

[Barrier Levels: Rising]

(Click) (Click) (Click) (Click)

(Click) (Click) (Click) (Click)

(Click) (Click) (Click) (Click)

(Click) (Click) (Click) (Click)

(Click) (Click) (Click) (Click)

Tabane then accessed [Byakushiki]'s data storage device, she then made a replication of [Byakushiki]'s data storage and started to upload it to Ichika mind.

[Data Storage device: Accessed]

[Uploading Data to pilot: Start]

(Click) (Click) (Click) (Click)

(Click) (Click) (Click) (Click)

(Click) (Click) (Click) (Click)

(Click) (Click) (Click) (Click)

(Click) (Click) (Click) (Click)

Tabane hurriedly initiated the [Auto-Repair] function of [Byakushiki] but she changed the target and set it to function on Ichika instead of [Byakushiki].

[Auto-Repair Function: Initiate]

[IS Function: Bypassed]

[New Target: Pilot]

Tabane has never even thought that [Byakushiki] could not only revive Ichika but also repair extensive damage in both his body and mind. Tabane is astonished; this is another truly rare occurrence for the brilliant scientist.

(Scene Change)

(ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

[Byakushiki], [Kurokishi] and Setsura poured more of their power to Ichika.

"What's taking her so long?"

[Kurokishi] sounded really ticked off.

"Just wait."

[Byakushiki] silenced her twin.

What the three are trying to do, is that they are trying to restore the stability of Ichika's body and mind. Earlier because of the doings of the second [SAIS], Ichika suffered massive damage in his mental state when the long hidden memories of his past were forcibly brought out. His body then suffered next, during the forcible memory extraction, the cold essence of the second [SAIS] entered Ichika, the boy's body slowly became afflicted with its deathly cold effect, his blood turned to ice, his flesh also froze and most of his internal organs suffered heavy damage because of the cold curse the second [SAIS] instilled upon him. All this is more than enough to kill the boy, but miraculously Ichika managed stay alive even though barely.

(ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

Now, with the help of the white knight, the black knight and Setsura, Ichika is now recovering fast. Also with Tabane aiding the three from outside, Ichika's recovery will be quick.

(ZIIIIIIIIIIIIING)

Holographic designators appeared one after the other around Ichika's body. It was the [Auto-Repair] system of his IS.

[Starting the Auto-Repair]

Now, together with the effort of the three and the [Auto-Repair] system, Ichika recovery is quickening. But fate isn't going to make anything easy.

"His body is not repairing completely."

Setsura suddenly looked horrified when some part of Ichika's body remained in its dead state.

"His body is rejecting the repairing effects of our energies and the [Auto-Repair] is being rejected as well."

[Byakushiki] gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Damn it!"

[Kurokishi] raised her voice and cursed loudly.

"At this rate, his body won't recover completely. Half of it will recover but also half will remain dead."

[Byakushiki]'s voice gloomed.

"We have to do something."

Setsura frantically spoke as her panic started to overcome her.

"If restoring him won't work, then we proceed to the other alternative."

[Byakushiki] sharply eyed her twin.

"….."

[Byakushiki] didn't say anything but later agreed silently on her twin's suggestion.

"Oi, brat you understand too, right?"

Setsura nodded when [Kurokishi] asked her.

"We are out of options right now; what little alternatives we have on our reach will be the best choice. We can't risk his safety just to gamble on unreachable solutions."

[Byakushiki] looked at Ichika who is still motionless.

"But if this fails? Then what?"

[Kurokishi] asked her twin.

"If this fails, then Tabane Shinonono will always be there to help."

"You're relying too much on that woman; remember that she was the one that failed to contain our elders in the first."

[Kurokishi] openly criticized her own creator.

"…."

[Byakushiki]'s face darkened but she prevented herself from speaking.

"Anyway let's start now."

[Byakushiki] ended all discussions.

Soon the three unleashed more of their energies and poured them into the boy.

(Scene Change)

(What is happening inside?)

Tabane is very agitated right now, she has no idea what is happening inside the energy barrier.

[Energy levels: Increasing]

The energy levels inside the barrier spiked up suddenly. Soon several error messages started to appear on Tabane's holographic screens.

"Tabane! What's happening!?"

Chifuyu raised her voice on Tabane.

"The energy levels inside the barrier are approaching critical levels!"

Tabane typed in more codes to try and stabilize the barrier but the energy levels started to rising even more.

"""""""ICHIKA!"""""""

The girls are now panicking; they are powerless to do anything right now and could only waiting for the end of this.

[Energy levels: Over Critical level]

[Warning: detonation imminent]

[Barrier: Unstable]

Those ominous messages started repeating again and again. The energy levels inside the barrier are now approaching dangerous levels making the entire [Core Equilibrium Engine] a ticking bomb that would wipe out the academy in one explosion.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Chifuyu, Tabane, Natasha, Maya, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi tensed up, preparing themselves for the worst, none of them never had the thought of escaping cross their minds.

(EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIING)

A blinding light shot out of the barrier and everything turned white.

…..

It was the longest moment of the eleven women, but finally the blinding light started to disappear.

"Wha?"

Everyone saw that the barrier has been broken; it now looked like a glass wall that was smashed. Smoke obscured whatever is inside the barrier but soon the smoke started to disperse.

"ICHIKA!"

Chifuyu ran first to her brother. Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi, Tatenashi followed Chifuyu. Natasha, Maya and Tabane followed behind the girls.

"Ichika!"

Chifuyu found Ichika but it wasn't quite what she expected.

"Are those….Orimura-kun's clothes?"

Maya gaped when she saw Ichika's clothes on the ground but without Ichika.

"Uhm…."

The girls heard a low moan.

Something moved inside Ichika's shirt.

"Ah!?"

"Ah!?"

"Ah!?"

"Ah!?"

"Ah!?"

"Ah!?"

"Ah!?"

"Ah!?"

"Ah!?"

"Ah!?"

"Ah!?"

Chifuyu, Tabane, Natasha, Maya, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi couldn't have prepared themselves at what they about to see.

"Who are all of you?"

A voice of a young rang from the thin smoke and when the smoke finally cleared, the girls saw a young boy who looked a lot like Ichika staring at them with his azure eyes. Due to the little boy's small frame, he wore Ichika's shirt like a dress.

(SILENCE)

The girls are completely lost. They have no idea of the situation. But later they finally realized who the little boy is. There was only one occupant inside the barrier and that is….

"I…Ichika?"

Chifuyu is utterly shocked beyond belief. Her 16 year old little brother has reverted back in to a body of a five year old.

"Wha…..wha…..eh…..ah…."

Houki looked like a goldfish that repeatedly opened and closed her mouth.

"Ichika-san…"

Cecilia had a very confused face.

"Eh? Ah?"

Rin stared blankly at the little boy.

"This is strangely…. Pleasing…."

Charlotte is lost in her own little world.

"Little Ichika….."

Laura blushed when she saw the miniature version of her "wife".

"Eh?"

Kanzashi couldn't help but blush when the innocent face of the little Ichika registered on her mind.

"This is new….."

Tatenashi tried to organize her jumbled thoughts.

"What…..happened to Orimura-kun?"

Maya looked like she was about to faint.

"This unexpected…"

Natasha had a muddled look on her face.

"Uh-oh….."

Tabane said those words because she knew she would be the one who is going to catch all of Chifuyu's wrath later.

"Tabane…"

Chifuyu's ominous voice echoed in the white room.

"What is it Chi-chan….."

Tabane wanted to run away but her head was grabbed by Chifuyu's iron claw.

"Explain this…."

"Ah well….."

Tabane looked terrified.

"Explain this now…."

Chifuyu's eyes glowed crimson red and her aura burst out like an erupting volcano.

"Well it is because of the…"

Tabane didn't finish her explanation and just clumsily smiled.

(SMACK) (SMACK) (SMACK) (SMACK)

(SMACK) (SMACK) (SMACK) (SMACK)

(SMACK) (SMACK) (SMACK) (SMACK)

(SMACK) (SMACK) (SMACK) (SMACK)

(SMACK) (SMACK) (SMACK) (SMACK)

(SMACK) (SMACK) (SMACK) (SMACK)

(Scene Change)

Now, Chifuyu, Tabane, Natasha, Maya, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi went to the teacher's building taking the little Ichika with them. The girls and Ichika all sat in the teacher's lounge.

"Here, are you thirsty?"

Chifuyu handed the little Ichika a glass of water. The little Ichika looked at Chifuyu with his innocent eyes. The little Ichika stared at Chifuyu like he is trying to recognize her. Soon the little Ichika took the glass of water and sipped the glass.

"Ichika, are you alright?"

Chifuyu asked the little Ichika. But the boy just looked at her in a confused manner.

"Ichika?"

"Oh no."

Chifuyu massaged her temples as a headache crept up on her.

"You mean, Ichika doesn't remember anything."

Houki said with a very worried face. Soon all the girls stared sharply Tabane, the poor scientist wanted to dig a deep hole and hide in it forever.

"Don't worry; I'm sure I can fix this."

(SMACK)

Houki smacked her big sister with a bokken.

"How do you suppose to fix this!?"

Houki grabbed her big sister's collar and started shaking her wildly.

"HOW! HOW! HOW! HOW! HOW!"

Houki repeatedly shook her sister.

"Uhhhhh!"

Ichika let out a whimper. All the girls turned to him and saw the young boy on the verge of crying.

"Why is that girl trying to kill the other?"

Tears rolled down Ichika's eyes.

"Ah no! But…..it's because…."

Houki promptly released her big sister and tried to explain to the little Ichika.

"She's not trying to kill her but well…how do I say this….."

Charlotte tried to explain as well but even she couldn't speak clearly when the little Ichika's innocent gaze fell on her.

"Why do you have to fight? There is no need to hurt each other."

Ichika's shaky voice that is about to burst out into a cry wrenched the hearts of the girls.

"Don't worry; they are not trying to fight. They are merely playing."

Chifuyu knelt down in front of Ichika and gently caressed the little boy's cheeks.

"Hmmmmm…."

Ichika purred as Chifuyu's hand touched his cheek. The cute expression of the little Ichika nearly made all the girls swoon and squeal.

"Do you know your name?"

Chifuyu asked the little Ichika.

"No."

Ichika shook his head side to side.

"Your name is Ichika Orimura."

The little boy looked a bit confused but later tried speaking the name which was his repeatedly.

"Ichika…..Ichika…Ichika…..Ichika….."

The little Ichika repeatedly said his name and then he smiled.

"My name is Ichika Orimura!"

The boy smiled with faint blush on his face.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

The girls nearly fainted, the dangerous cuteness of this young Ichika is too for them to handle.

"But, now I know what my name is, what is yours?"

Ichika asked Chifuyu while looking at her intently.

"I'm Chifuyu Orimura, your big sister."

"S-Sister?"

The young Ichika tilted his head and looked keenly at Chifuyu.

(It's just like when he was young, his eyes are as beautiful as a cloudless sky.)

Chifuyu became lost for a moment when she stared directly at her younger brother's azure eyes.

"Sister…..sister…..sister….sister….."

Ichika repeated the same words again and again.

"Ah! Nee-chan!"

Ichika jump on Chifuyu on embraced her tightly.

"Ah!"

Chifuyu doesn't know how to react at this. The childish act of her bratty younger brother always dispels her stern and strict attitude, often leaving her at a daze.

"Uuuuuuuuu…"

"Uuuuuuuuu…"

"Uuuuuuuuu…"

"Uuuuuuuuu…"

"Uuuuuuuuu…"

"Uuuuuuuuu…"

"Uuuuuuuuu…"

"Uuuuuuuuu…"

"Uuuuuuuuu…"

"Uuuuuuuuu…"

The rest of the girls looked at Chifuyu enviously.

(Using her "sister advantage" again! Miss Orimura really is a tough opponent.)

The rest of the girls flared their jealousy.

"I have a big sister; I have my nee-chan! Yay!"

Ichika looked up and happily smiled at Chifuyu.

(BLUSH)

Chifuyu did something that shocked everyone even more.

"Chi-chan, are you blushing?"

Tabane asked her friend with a naughty grin on her face.

The girls haven't seen their "Demon Ice Queen Teacher" make such an expression, this is a very picturesque moment. If possible they could take a picture of this, if not for the fact that Chifuyu would murder them right after.

"Nee-chan, I love you!"

The final blow was struck. Heartburn killed all the girls.

Minutes later...

The girls finally recover from their heartburn.

"So where will he stay?"

Houki asked the obvious question.

"In my room of course."

Chifuyu answered quickly, the girls then drooped in disappointment.

"Hey, Chi-chan you should let Ikkun come with me."

Chifuyu turned to Tabane and smacked the scientist hard.

(SMACK)

"Ueeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Stop hitting Tabane all the time!"

Tabane whined at her best friend.

"Until this matter is resolved he will staying with me for the time being. Tabane i'm sure you can think of a way to turn Ichika back right?"

Chifuyu asked Tabane.

"Of course! I Tabane the genius always knows how to fix the problems I cause."

The girls sweatdropped at Tabane.

"So until this has been resolved, no one is to tell anyone about this incident. We can't cause another ruckus here in the academy. I trust you will fulfill that Sarashiki."

Chifuyu glanced at Tatenashi.

"Sure, I'll make sure no one finds out that Ichika turned into a cute little boy."

"Then that solves it then."

Chifuyu stood up but Ichika still hugged her, burying his face on her stomach. The then little Ichika yawned cutely.

"Nee-chan... I'm sleepy."

The little Ichika that was hugging her the entire time, yawned as the fatigue of the day finally kicked in.

(Ichika's so cute!)

Was the thought of all the girls. Seeing the mini version of their clueless prince charming, flipped the rampaging hormones of the girls as they blushed at seeing his cute expressions.

"Well its time we call it a night."

Chifuyu eyes sparked.

"Students should return to their rooms."

Chifuyu calmly order, but her eyes are sharp enough to be called threatening.

"""""""""""Hai"""""""""""

"We will be going then."

Natasha bowed and escorted the girls out the building.

The reluctantly left the teachers building and they were escorted by Natasha.

"Well I'll start right away with the countermeasure for this Chi-chan, i'll be done after two or four days."

Tabane after saying her promise vanished quickly.

"She's gone Miss Orimura, where did she go?"

Maya frantically looked around to search for Tabane.

"Don't worry Miss Yamada she always does that."

Chifuyu carried the drowsy Ichika.

"He's really cute isn't he?"

Maya smiled at the drowsy face of Ichika. But Chifuyu stared at her.

"Miss Yamada, don't tell me..."

Maya picked up what Chifuyu wanted to say and quickly denied it.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! It's not like that Miss Orimura."

"I hope so Miss Yamada."

The two teachers then went up to their rooms.


	36. Chapter 36: Little Big Trouble part 2

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter again! Apologies for my slightly late updates, work from school is flooding me, can't write straight if there are many assignments. Anyway I'm really excited for the Infinite Stratos season 2, I saw the preview on youtube and it was the beast! Oh yeah! IS is back baby and I hope that now it would become 24 episode series.

Back to my story, I'm finished drafting my new IS units and new characters. They will make their debuts one by one. The battle against the main antagonist in this arc is fast approaching, gotta read me some good action works. That's all for now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except for my OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 36:

"Nee-chan where are you taking me?"

The little Ichika asked as Chifuyu took him to the bathroom.

"Isn't it obvious? You're taking a bath."

Ichika disagreed by moaning.

"I'm not taking a bath if nee-chan won't take a bath!"

The young Ichika puffed up his cheeks at his sister.

"UH!..."

Chifuyu didn't know how to react to her little brother's request (demand).

(It should be alright? Right? I mean he's young once again and there is no harm to it if we take a bath together. But wait….. Won't this look like I'm taking advantage of him? But…..)

Chifuyu's mind turned messy as the different opinions in her mind started conflicting.

(Grab)

Chifuyu looked down and saw her little brother looking at her pleadingly with his teary azure eyes.

"Uh…"

Chifuyu blushed at the cuteness of her vulnerable little brother. Refusing him, would be so heartless of her.

"(Sigh). Alright then."

Chifuyu conceded at her little brother's request, Ichika jumped like a kid in Christmas when he heard Chifuyu agree.

Minutes later….

Chifuyu whose now dressed in just a bath towel wrapped around her body showered with the naked Ichika. Chifuyu felt a little awkward at first but she then got over it, after they usually do this when they were young so this would be no awkward moment.

"Chifuyu-nee that tickles!"

Ichika giggled as Chifuyu rubbed his sides with a sponge.

"Just stay still, so we can finish faster."

Chifuyu thoroughly scrubbed every corner of Ichika's body; she doesn't feel embarrassed or awkward anymore. After all Ichika is her little brother, fussing over something like this would be more awkward.

"Don't move I'll rinse the soap."

Chifuyu took the shower head and washed off the bubbling soap on Ichika's body.

(What happened to him inside the barrier? Can this be reversed? Tabane has a lot to answer for this.)

Chifuyu couldn't help but growl.

"Nee-chan…"

Ichika's innocent voice snapped out Chifuyu of her daze.

"W-What is it?"

"Do you hate taking a bath with me?"

Ichika meekly asked Chifuyu, his eyes laced with tears. Chifuyu nearly panicked when Ichika revealed such an expression.

"Where did you get that? I don't hate taking a bath with you at all."

Ichika started to sniffle when he taught that Chifuyu was lying.

"You're lying…."

Ichika's tears run down his cheeks. Chifuyu felt her heart wrench when she saw Ichika crying, it reminded her of the times when Ichika saw her fighting with her cousins or her big sister. Ichika would always cry hard whenever he saw any of them fighting. Chifuyu hated to see Ichika crying, so she will do anything to keep him from crying.

"I'm not lying. Look at me Ichika."

Chifuyu grabbed Ichika's cheeks and pulled him in close enough that his forehead would touch hers.

"I love you Ichika. Don't forget that, I always enjoy the things we do together. So get that thought out of your head alright."

Chifuyu smiled at Ichika and then kissed him on the forehead.

"…."

"…."

The two siblings looked at each other and smiled.

"I believe Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika smiled at Chifuyu and Chifuyu smiled back.

(SPLASH)

The two siblings are now on the bathtub together. Ichika is sitting on Chifuyu's lap, while Chifuyu is busy washing Ichika's hair.

"Taking a bath with nee-chan is the best!"

The little Ichika turned to Chifuyu with a really happy smile on his face.

"Stay still you don't want soap getting in your eyes."

Chifuyu poured a hand full shampoo on her hand and rub it on her little brother's raven hair.

"Hmmmmmm….."

Ichika purred as Chifuyu's hand massaged his head.

"What is it Ichika?"

Chifuyu heard Ichika purring and asked him why he was making those sounds. Ichika just turned to his sister and hugged her tightly, burying his face on Chifuyu's ample breasts.

"AH!"

The very close contact made Chifuyu flinch slightly, the warm touch of Ichika made her a bit ticklish all over. But having prided herself as a disciplined woman Chifuyu quickly reverted back to her usual demeanor.

"Quit moving."

Chifuyu gently made Ichika let go of her and resumed washing his hair.

"Chifuyu-nee is really warm, I feel safe whenever I hug you."

Chifuyu couldn't help but blush slightly at Ichika's innocent words.

"Quit talking or you'll get soap on your mouth."

Chifuyu tried to make Ichika to keep quiet but the boy kept on throwing his subtle attacks at her.

"Taking a bath with Chifuyu-nee is the best! I don't feel lonely and I feel really at ease."

Ichika kept on talking and Chifuyu kept on blushing.

"Chifuyu-nee is so beautiful and she smells good too!"

Finally, Chifuyu couldn't take it anymore and lightly pinched Ichika's cheek.

"Ueeeh! Nee-chan!"

"I said keep quiet."

Chifuyu didn't glare at Ichika; she couldn't bring herself to do so. Ichika as of now is too cute to even scold so she just pinched him lightly on the cheek.

"Just keep quiet alright."

Chifuyu told Ichika and the young boy smiled at her.

"Hai!"

Chifuyu took the showerhead and spray water on Ichika's head.

"Close your eyes."

Chifuyu rinsed the soap on Ichika's head.

"Hmmm…."

Ichika closed his eyes as the soap on his head got washed away.

"There now you're all cleaned up."

Chifuyu smiled at Ichika.

"Hmmmmmm."

Ichika clung to Chifuyu again, snuggling on Chifuyu's chest.

"…."

Chifuyu looked at Ichika's face. The peaceful expression Ichika is making caused happiness to fill Chifuyu. She then hugged her younger brother tenderly.

"Chifuyu-nee is so warm."

Ichika mumbled as he sank deeper into Chifuyu's embrace.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Chifuyu heard her brother snoozing.

"(Sigh). What bratty brother I have."

Chifuyu smiled. She then carried out Ichika from the tub and wiped him and herself off.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

After dressing in her sleepware and fitting Ichika with one of her shirts since Ichika doesn't have any shirt that would fit him as he is right now, Chifuyu gently settle Ichika on her bed and then she lay beside him, affectionately pulling him close to her.

"Just like in the past."

Chifuyu kissed the forehead of the small Ichika.

"Hmmmmmmmmm."

Chifuyu felt Ichika snuggle on her.

"Ufufufufu."

Chifuyu laughed a little bit when she saw her little brother's cute face.

"Sleep well Ichika."

The two siblings peacefully slept for the night.

(Scene Change)

"This is getting irritating."

Chigusa complained as she repeatedly threw her knife on the wall.

"Shut up Chigusa, you're making things worse with your complaining."

Chisaya angrily retorted at Chigusa complaints.

"Why do I have to be stuck in here with you four rejects?"

Saya sneered at her cousins.

"The trash is talking."

Misaki replies angrily to Saya insult.

"Chatter mouths…"

Yuuko snickers as listened to the insult-throwing her cousins are doing.

The five prodigies of [Phantom Task] are waiting in the briefing room. The briefing room of the [Phantom Task] HQ is quite big, unnaturally big. It boast a size as big as the conference room of the organization but there are seats around the conference table, like the stand seats of a coliseum. At the center of the briefing room is a large spherical table that has a holographic projector at center. The walls are pitch black, even the chairs and the spherical table, basically everything inside the briefing room is colored black.

"I swear if they called me here just to make me wait, I'll roast those idiots alive."

Chigusa slammed her fist on the wide table.

The four other stayed silent but their irritation makes the entire briefing silently noisy.

(ZISSSSSSSSSSSSSS)

The door opened and Squall and Autumn entered the room.

"!"

"!"

The two women flinched when they felt the thick auras of the five.

"Bad luck again Sqaull."

Autumn mumbled to her partner.

"Point taken."

Squall could barely speak as the terrifying presences of the five slowly robbed her of her strength.

"What's with the two of you?"

Squall and Autumn nearly run off when the demonic voice of Chigusa snapped the out of their daze.

"We were called as well, since this is going to be a meeting for the operatives of [Phantom Task]."

Squall to answer as calmly as possible, but her voice still shuddered from time to time.

"Operative meeting?"

Saya stood up and instantly appeared in front of Squall, staring the blond woman right in the eyes.

"Y-Yes."

Squall, a seasoned veteran and a trained killer is now shivering as she unluckily stared at of the prodigies. Saya's yellow glowing eyes are like the gates of hell slowly opening.

"Stop it Saya, picking on the weak is unbecoming."

Chisaya unconsciously saved Squall from Saya's choking presence.

"Che!"

Saya vanished and reappeared back sitting on her chair.

Squall and Autumn gingerly made their way to their seats in the conference table, as soon as the two arrived on their designated spot, Squall sat down and Autumn stood beside her. Squall and Autumn never said a word, namely because the five prodigies are in a bad mood today. A mere 12 minutes of them not doing anything could already result to a devastating tantrum. Right now the five are slowly settling back to waiting but if one disturbance occurs and bothers any of the five, it will start a chain reaction and all five of them will rampage around.

"….."

"….."

Squall and Autumn nervously looked around looking for any indications of irritation from thee five that could serve as their warning to avoid getting caught up in the tantrums of the five.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm."

Saya tapped her hands on the table while scowling because of boredom.

"…."

Chisaya just laid back and closed her eyes.

"Nothing to do….."

Yuuko slumped herself on the table.

"….."

Misaki just stared into space.

"…"

Chigusa lay back on her chair started to sleep.

Squall and Autumn breathe a sigh of relief when they saw that the five are not angry and ready to cause another catastrophe.

(ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS)

The door opened again and this time many started to come in. All the operatives of the [Phantom Task] throughout the world were called to the HQ today for the first ever meeting of the operatives. The operatives did have meetings like this in the past but not all are attending only a minor number will attend but this time all the operatives of [Phantom Task] from all over the world are gathered here.

(Chattering)

"Those idiots….. they're causing too much noise."

Squall nervously mumbled as the operative that entered started to chatter loudly. Squall and Autumn started to panic.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

The five started to frown because of the noise, minutes later one of the prodigies silenced the new comers with a roar.

"SHUT UP!"

A red aura swept through the entire briefing room silencing the chattering operatives. It was Chigusa that roared in annoyance. Immediately all the new comers are silenced, hearing the peaceful quiet Chigusa sat back down on her chair.

(SILENCE)

"Woah….."

Squall stared in shock at how terrifyingly effective the prodigies can be even in these types of situation. A mere roar silenced all the trained killers under [Phantom Task]; this proves as a testament at the prowess of the "loose cannons" of [Phantom Task].

"They never change."

Someone whispered to Squall, making the blonde woman turn around.

"Jean Villariaz, long time no see."

A brunette woman at average height smiled at Autumn as she sat beside Squall. Jean Villariaz, the continental commander of [Phantom task] in-charge of Europe. She leads all the European forces of [Phantom Task] and reports directly to the high council.

"Squall, Jean Autumn! You three look well."

A blonde woman cheerfully tapped the shoulders of both Squall and Jean.

"Liza you're here too?"

Squall asked the blonde who is the only one out-of-place because of her happy attitude.

Liza Jones, the continental commander of [Phantom Task] in-charge of America. She leads all the operations in the North American continent and reports directly to the high council of [Phantom Task].

"Small world."

Another brunette appeared.

"Istella? Don't tell me all the continental commanders of [Phantom Task] are coming here?"

Squall asked the newcomer named Istella.

"This is a first in the entire history of the organization, so everyone is excited to attend."

Istella Vasquez, the continental commander of [Phantom Task] in-charge of South America.

"Well this is nice."

A black haired woman happily greeted the three commanders.

"Antonette?"

Antonette Ross, continental commander of [Phantom Task] in-charge of Australia.

"….."

A dark skinned woman with black hair silently followed Antonette.

Khari Al-Zhaweri, continental commander of [Phantom Task] in-charge of Africa.

"Jean, Liza, Istella, Antonette, Khari and me. If she arrives all the continental commanders of [Phantom Task] are complete."

Shortly after Squall said that, the last one arrived.

"You're the last one to arrive, Daniela."

Squall smiled at the blonde at arrived last.

Daniela Cascade, the continental commander of [Phantom Task] in-charge on Antacrtica. But unlike the rest of the of the [Phantom Task] division that carry out missions, the Antarctic division is the developers of technology for the entire organization. In fact, the [Hunter] IS units of [Phantom Task] as born out of the underground labs of Antarctica.

"The whole set is here."

Squall smiled.

All the seven commanders of the [Phantom Task] are here. Squall the continental commander of [Phantom Task] forces in Asia, Jean the continental commander of [Phantom Task] militaries in Europe, Liza the continental commander of [Phantom Task] in North America, Istella the continental commander of [Phantom Task] in South America, Antonette the continental commander of [Phantom Task] in Australia, Khari the continental commander of [Phantom Task] in Africa and Daniela the continental commander of [Phantom Task] in Antarctica. The second in commands of the organization are gathered for the first time, together with the most powerful operatives.

"The whole set of idiots are present."

Yuuko snickered as she looked at the seven commanders of the organization.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

The seven could only glare momentarily at Yuuko before looking away.

"I can already see that this meeting will address really interesting things, maybe this isn't such a bad idea after all."

Chisaya revealed a smile, finally showing a little interest in the gathering.

Soon all the operative are seated and waiting for the transmission from the high council.

The continental commanders are seated in the center, in the conference table together with the prodigies. While all the other operatives are seated on the high stands.

(SISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSH)

The live call from the high council finally patched through. Omni-directional holographic projector showed the twelve members of the [Phantom Task] high council in a very large image, many times bigger than a cinema. Halevey Verallis, Gen. Jovard Battroloine, George Carlton, Veronica Pyrracle, Rinka Kamikura, Sierra De La Vega, Gen. Robert Foller, Gearhart Lensher, Mishata Khadija, Alexander Karkaroff, Shen Yun and Cathaly Nerriviem. The twelve leaders of [Phantom Task] for the first time held a big meeting.

[Well we have the complete set.]

Sierra De La Vega, one of the members of the [Phantom Task] high council made the opening statement. She made a smile as she looked at the

"All commanders of the [Phantom Task] are present."

Squall stood up and saluted.

[Alright then, I guess let's not was the time and start right away.]

Gen. Robert Foller, the British general who is also one of the high council members, hurried the start of the biggest meeting in the organization.

The total number of the operatives present in this meeting is near 10,000, though they won't be participating much in the meeting itself they will receive their new objectives set by the high council.

...

After the headings of the meeting and pledge of allegiance were finished the meeting started.

[First order of business, reports of all the high commanders of the [Phantom Task] about the situations in their territories. First Commander Squall.]

"The Asian division is doing well all in all. The China, Indonesia and Malaysia branches have succeeded in infiltrating the said nations' government. Our operatives having positions in government of those three nations, now we have a clear view on their movements and plans. The Indian branch have bogged down since they were discovered by the Indian Government and now currently in hiding. The Korean branch got into trouble with the powerful families there, mostly the Lee Family, they have been a thorn on our sides like the Sarashiki family of Japan. Speaking of Japan, the Sarashiki family have been hounding any movements that we make there, most of it started when we sent Commander Yuuko there. Meanwhile in the Philippines we managed to throw their government into disarray by supporting the rebels there present in the southern areas of the nation, we are in the process of stealing most of their IS research. It is a big surprise though, though the Philippines is a disarrayed nation of corruption they're doing well in their IS research and probably in the process of creating their first experimental unit. Our Saudi branch have claimed the biggest gain of all, the king of Saudi is now under our influence and is being manipulated like a puppet. We are funneling the gains of their massive oil industry to our organization."

Squall relayed the progress of her division.

[Regarding about stealing Saudi's oil profit, won't the government get suspicious as to where it goes?]

Gen. Battroloine is a bit worried of the Saudi scheme.

"Nothing to worry about regarding that, our branch there can keep it under wraps even though the Saudi authorities pry on it."

Squall confidently said.

[Impressive, but about Japan. I heard that the rabbit made another scene there in the IS academy.]

Everyone present started murmuring, the topic about the academy, specially about the only boy who can pilot the IS is always a conversation starter.

"About that, I have a photo here that was taken hours ago. There was a strange energy concentration in the academy. It was very unusual since that strange event released energies that is equivalent to thousands of tons of TNT. I don't know if the Japanese government noticed it or just pretended not to notice to carry out a secret investigation. Anyway here is the photo."

Squall is a bit hesitant to show the photo, since this might make the five, namely the prodigies go nuts. But still with the stares she is getting she is forced to show it.

(Damn it why did I bring this up in the first place!)

Squall started to regret it now. She inserted a USB on her terminal and a separate holographic screen showed. The picture is an aerial view so Squall zoomed and enhanced the image. Then the worst occurred...

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOON)

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOON)

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOON)

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOON)

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOON)

Five massive auras erupted inside the meeting.

"Kuh!"

"(Cough)"

"What the!?"

"What is happening!?"

"(Cough)"

"(Cough)"

"(Cough)"

"(Cough)"

"(Cough)"

"(Cough)"

Many started to feel the immediately effects of the massive auras of the five monsters present in the meeting.

"Squall kindly explain this."

Chigusa's ominous voice echoes in the meeting room.

Squall couldn't move nor even breathe because the attention of the five are solely focused on her.

"That's right Squall, what happened to him?"

Yuuko stood up and pointed at the image being shown in the giant hologram.

It was an aireal picture of some students, specifically the personal machines users together with the Brunhilde, the US representative, the genius creator of the IS, a teacher and most noticeably a little boy clinging to Chifuyu Orimura. But when the picture was zoomed the little boy was revealed to have the near identical features as Ichika Orimura.

"Tell us Squall."

Misaki stood up and spoke in a very threatening voice. Squall wanted to speak but the words won't come out of her mouth she is too overwhelmed with fear to even speak one clear word.

"Squall, speak up now or else."

Saya stood up and punched the conference table.

"Talk now Squall."

Chisaya's voice echoed.

"I t-think that this boy is Ichika Orimura. We don't know how b-but it was clearly described to us by our operatives there, they clearly saw before the event that Ichika Orimura is with them and when they came out that boy is with them. So they concluded that Tabane Shinonono's experiment went wrong and this became result."

Squall finally answered.

The five glared at her even more. Cold sweat started to drip from Squall because the pressure she is feeling right now is comparable to that under the ocean trenches.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Moments later the five toned down their auras and walked out the meeting.

[Where are all of you going!?]

Alexander Karkaroff angrily shouted at the five for leaving early. But the five ignored him and walked out of the meeting completely. With the absence of the five, all the operative that were about to faint from choking recovered slowly.

"What is with those five?"

Liza asked as she just recovered from the effects of their massive auras.

"They really are disobedient."

Istella rubbed her throat that she felt was being squeezed earlier.

"How are you doing Squall?"

Antonette asked Squall who is breathing heavily, desperately trying to catch her breath. She was the focus of the auras of the prodigies earlier and she felt that she just lost nearly half her life span from being the focus of the presences of the five prodigies.

"HA...ha...ha...ha...ha...ha..."

"Squall sit down."

Autumn helped her partner to sit down.

[Give Commander Squall some time to recover.]

Gen. Foller said while massaging his forehead.

"Where do you suppose those five are going?"

Jean asked all the commanders.

"Probably...to IS...academy."

Squall answered while still trying to recover her breathing.

"Should we stop them?"

Istella asked the question that nobody would dare answer. But one did.

"No need, the leader will do that."

Daniela the commander of the Antarctic [Phantom task] branch answered monotonously.

All the commanders looked at her curiously, even the high council of [Phantom task] was staring at her in a mystified manner.

"Well we should continue the meeting."

Daniela once again spoke monotonously.

And with that the meeting continued.

(Scene Change)

The five quickly made their way to their leader's quarters.

"Aunt Izanami! Allow us to go to the academy!"

Yuuko demanded on Izanami who is busy drinking sake.

"So you saw."

Izanami slowly turned to them with a smile on her face.

"Please aunt! Let us go!"

Chisaya added.

"Mother!"

Chigusa also pleaded Izanami. But the response they got is a massive black aura choking them.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

"I hate to repeat myself over and over again. I told all of you that now is not the right time."

Izanami's voice started to sound more demonic than before, she is now becoming irritated at having to repeat the same words over and over again.

"Guh!"

"Guh!"

"Guh!"

"Guh!"

"Guh!"

The five prodigies are now the ones kneeling on the ground. The sickly aura of their leader is more massice than theirs that they can't even muster any strength to look up.

"Hm..."

Soon Izanami dispersed her aura, allowing the five a breather.

"Don't make me repeat this again. Control yourselves for now until the day where all of you are allowed to cut loose."

Izanami stood up and smiled at the five who are still grovelling on the floor.

"""""Yes"""""

The five answered in an exhausted voice.

"Good, now why don't you sit here with me and drink some Sake. I'm sure all of you are to bored to go back to that meeting right?"

The five did as their leader said and sat with their leader.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

The five became curious that their leader or rather their aunt is not the least bit excited about this unexpected opportunity. But when they caught glimpses of her eyes, they knew that she is as excited as they are only that their aunt knows how to control herself.

(Scene Change)

Morning in the IS academy.

"Hmmmmm..."

Chifuyu woke up from her sleep.

"I have to wake up early. Come on Ichika, time to wake up."

But Chifuyu found that Ichika is not beside her. Chifuyu searched the bathroom but he wasn't there. At first Chifuyu taught that Ichika is just hiding, so she checked every place in her room that Ichika could hide in but she found not a trace of Ichika. She started becoming worried, then she saw the door of her room open.

"Oh no..."

Chifuyu could only think of the worst. She hurriedly dressed and frantically ran out of her room and looked for her little brother.

"ICHIKA!"

Somewhere in the academy.

"Where am anyway?"

The little Ichika wander to the edges of the island and is now hopelessly lost.

"I just wanted to wander around this place for a bit before nee-chan wakes up but now i'm lost and if I don't get back right away, nee-chan will get angry."

Ichika started to whimper.

"Oi, kid what are you doing here?"

Ichika turned around and saw a girl, though she was a little short she looked a lot like Chifuyu, so the boy hurriedly ran to the girl and embraced her.

"Chifuyu-nee!"

Ichika thought that he is hugging Chifuyu, but unbeknownst to him that he is hugging Madoka.

(What the?)

Madoka was a bit confused of the situation.

(Is this...Ichika? But it's impossible for him to turn back into a boy.)

Madoka couldn't be fooled, she recognized Ichika's presence right away when he turned to her. And last night she saw Tabane Shinonono making her entrance in the academy again.

(All this fits together then. That rabbit probably screwed up in her experiment and turned Ichika into this. But...)

Madoka revealed an evil smile.

"...This isn't so bad at all."


	37. Chapter 37: Little Big Trouble part 3

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: October 3! Yes! The Infinite Stratos second season starts at the third of October. Anyway, sorry for my constant rambling about the second season of the IS. I just can't wait to see the new things about the anime.

Back to my story, I already had some ideas of the next arc, though I'm more concerned about the entrance about my new characters. I absolutely have no idea at so how they will come in; well I'll cross that bridge when I get there. I actually received a suggestion that I should enlarge Ichika's harem, I must say that is a wise suggestion but I still have to balance out everything and make sure I doesn't mess up the story too much. That's it for now.

To Reckless Baka: This might be a long story, since Ichika will still square off with the two main antagonists and also his ever increasing harem.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except for my OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 37:

"Tell me little boy, what's your name?"

Madoka kneeled down and smile at the boy.

"Huh? What are you talking about Chifuyu-nee?"

Madoka raised an eyebrow.

(He thinks I'm nee-san.)

Madoka contained a giggled when Ichika tilted his head in a confused manner.

"You got it wrong little boy."

(PINCH)

Madoka grinned and pinched the small Ichika in his cheek.

"Ueeeeeeeeh!"

Ichika whimpered when Madoka pinched his cheek.

"I'm not Chifuyu-nee; I'm your other sister Madoka."

Madoka released Ichika cheek and flicked his forehead.

"You're not Chifuyu-nee? So you're my other sister. Yay! I have a lot of sisters I can play with!"

Ichika clung to Madoka while giggling.

"Ah?"

Madoka couldn't make any reaction; the loving embrace that Ichika gave her right now is her first. She never received this kind of attention, not once in her life, so now she's at a lost on how to react to the boy affectionately embracing her.

"Madoka-nee…"

Ichika raised his head and smiled at Madoka.

(BLUSH)

A really bad case of blushing appeared on Madoka's cheek.

(What the? What is this that I'm feeling?)

Madoka froze on the spot. She doesn't know the appropriate response for this kind of situation.

"You sneaky boy."

Madoka pinched both Ichika's cheeks.

"Ueeeeeeh! Nee-chan it hurts!"

Ichika tearfully complained.

"So why are you here?"

Madoka lets go of Ichika's cheeks, they were now red because of Madoka's pinching.

"I was planning to walk around before Chifuyu-nee wakes up but I got lost and don't know where I am anymore. Uuuuuuuu! Chifuyu-nee will be very angry!"

Ichika made a very worried face.

"Uhm!"

Madoka blushed when she saw the childish expression of Ichika.

(I better take him back to nee-san before she rampages around looking for him.)

Madoka grabbed Ichika hand hard.

"Ueeeh!"

Ichika made a small moan when Madoka yanked his hand hard.

"Come on I'll take you to her."

Madoka said while glaring at him. She didn't mean to make that sort of look but she absolutely doesn't know how to react to the little Ichika's replies.

"You'll take me to Chifuyu-nee! Thank you Madoka-nee!"

Ichika happily beamed an innocent at Madoka, causing the cold girl to reveal a melting expression.

(Ichika….)

Madoka suddenly felt weird, her mind is slowly blanking out. The cute and innocent face Ichika is causing Madoka's hormones to flare up.

(I'll take him to nee-san later.)

Madoka made a very evil smile.

Madoka is now leading Ichika to her room. Blind to Madoka's slightly evil intentions, Ichika happily hummed and skipped as he grabbed on to Madoka's hand.

"I'm walking with my Madoka-nee! Yay!"

Ichika's childish acts made Madoka crack a smile.

(What a bratty kid.)

Madoka giggled a little.

"Nee-chan where is this?"

Madoka and Ichika arrived in a room.

"This is my room; we'll find nee-san later. For now we'll play."

Madoka gave Ichika a smile. Ichika happily beamed at Madoka, totally buying the lie.

"Yay! Me and nee-chan will play!"

Ichika danced happily.

Ichika ran inside the room and ran around like a little kid on a sugar rush.

"Calm down."

Madoka caught Ichika and wrestled him on the bed and then tickling the little boy.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP IT MADOKA-NEE!"

Ichika laughed so hard when Madoka tickled him.

"Now let's see how long can you last."

Madoka started to lick Ichika's cheek, making the boy blush furiously.

"AH! Madoka-nee what are you doing?"

Ichika quickly stood up and asked Madoka in a panicky voice.

"What do you mean?"

Madoka playfully smiled at the confused boy.

"It-it's embarrassing!"

Ichika quipped while the blush on his face intensified.

"It's normal for siblings to do that."

Madoka made that up but Ichika bought it.

"Really?"

Madoka raised her eyebrows.

(He really is a kid; he just bought it without a single doubt.)

"Madoka-nee? What's wrong?"

Ichika became worried when Madoka just stared at him.

"Madoka-nee…"

Ichika leaned close to Madoka and licked her on the cheek.

"WHA!"

(SMACK)

Madoka unconsciously smacked Ichika on the head.

"Ueeeeh!"

Ichika tearfully whimpered.

"Ah damn! Sorry but you surprised me."

Madoka immediately apologized when she smacked Ichika on the head.

"Does Madoka-nee hate me?"

Ichika tearfully muttered.

"Oh no…"

Madoka is bad with this situation; she doesn't know how to comfort a crying kid.

"(Sniffle)…. (Sniffle)….. (Sniffle)…. (Sniffle)…."

Ichika started to weep tears as he waited for Madoka to answer.

"Ah…"

Madoka desperately tried to think of a way to comfort him.

(Think like nee-san! What would she do in a situation like this?)

Madoka scrambled her mind for a way to prevent him from crying but what she got from her brain is the way on how to torture people.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Ichika sobbed loudly.

(Whatever!)

Before Ichika could cry Madoka did what is the first thing that came to her mind. She leaped on Ichika, then she pressed him down and gave him a very deep kiss.

"!"

Madoka kissed the little Ichika for about a minute before finally breaking the extremely unusual way of cheering up someone.

"….."

"….."

Madoka and Ichika stared at each other blankly. Both were blushing furiously.

"There, that proves that I love you."

Madoka said it while turning away.

"…"

Ichika stared at her for a moment but then smiled.

"I love Madoka-nee too!"

Ichika joyfully said his feelings without any hesitation. Madoka once again fell victim to her brother's charm.

(A really deadly enemy you are Ichika.)

Madoka grumbled in her mind.

"Madoka-nee, let's play!"

Ichika sprang up from the bed and shook Madoka to no end.

"Come on nee-chan! Nee-chan!"

Ichika persisted. Madoka ignored him as a way of teasing him.

"Uuuuuuu! Nee-chan is ignoring me!"

Ichika started to direct his teary eyes at Madoka.

(Hehehehehehe)

Madoka giggled in her mind, she's really enjoying Ichika's cute expression.

"Nee-chan is ignoring me!"

Ichika's eyes became teary; he's on the verge of crying on now.

"….Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

Madoka cracked a laugh when she decided to stop her prank.

"Stop being a crybaby!"

Madoka pinched the boy's cheek.

"Ueeeeh!"

"What a bratty boy."

Madoka smirked at the boy.

"So what game do you want to play?"

Madoka went behind Ichika and asked the boy as she wrapped her arms on his neck.

"Come on, tell me."

Madoka whispered on Ichika's ear. Madoka's warm breath tickled the boy's ear, Ichika blushed when Madoka's warm whisper assaulted him.

"Madoka-nee…."

Ichika sank back into Madoka's embrace.

"Come on, speak Ichika. What game do you want to play?"

Seeing Ichika in such a vulnerable state, Madoka's hormones burn even more.

"We could…p-play t-tag."

Ichika stuttered when he answered.

"What?"

Madoka kissed the little boy's neck.

"Ah! Nee-chan…."

Ichika felt ticklish all over when Madoka started smooching his neck.

"Hmmmm?"

Madoka teasingly traced Ichika's cheek with her lips. She is really enjoying teasing her brother like this. While she holds Ichika's little boy close to hers, she rubs her own body to Ichika most especially her chest.

"Uuuuuuh! Madoka-nee stop it… Stop it….tickles….."

Ichika tried to resist but the young boy couldn't help but show his blissful expression.

"Hehehehehe."

Madoka smirked when she saw the boy's vulnerable state.

(Time to jump on the prey.)

Madoka eyes sparked, like a predator that finally cornered its prey.

(KNOCK) (KNOCK) (KNOCK)

Madoka's opportunity is wasted when she heard several knocks on the door.

"Nee-chan who-mmmph!"

Madoka grabbed the boy's mouth.

"Shhhh! Quiet they are it. Now we are playing hide and seek."

Madoka made up some excuses and the little Ichika believed it without a single doubt.

"Ok."

Ichika whispered to Madoka.

(Hey are you in there?)

Madoka frantically looked around her room for a place where she could hide Ichika.

(AHA!)

Madoka lifted Ichika from the bed and stuffed him in the closet.

"Hide here."

"But Madoka-nee, what about you?"

Ichika grabbed Madoka shirt and looked at her with worry.

"Don't worry; we are playing a different kind of hide-and-seek. I won't be it even if they saw me, now you stay here and don't make a sound."

Ichika right away nodded at Madoka instructions.

Madoka closed the closet and jumped on the bed and pretended to sleep.

(ZISSSSSSSSSS)

The door of her room opened and two teachers of the academy brought her breakfast.

"….."

Madoka covered herself with her blanket and pretended to sleep.

"Guess she's asleep."

"Let's just leave her alone, we still have classes to attend to."

The two teachers looked at Madoka who was pretending to sleep and then left right away.

"That was close."

Madoka rose up from the bed and sighed in relief. Madoka then walked to the table and saw her breakfast.

"Still giving me this westerner trash."

Madoka scowled at her breakfast. It was beef steak, with mushroom soup and a serving of rice there was also a glass of juice as beverage.

"Is this what they serve for a prisoner? This academy is really lax in their security."

Madoka unhappily looked at the meal.

"Nee-chan?"

Madoka almost jumped when Ichika suddenly grabbed her from behind.

"You surprised me there."

Madoka turned around and played with Ichika's cheeks.

"Nee-chan….uuuuuuuuuu…you're pinching me too hard."

Ichika whined at Madoka who is still enjoying in pinching the boy's soft cheeks.

"All you ever do is complain."

Madoka grinned at the boy who is struggling to break free from her teasing.

"Madoka-nee is that your breakfast?"

Ichika pointed at the steam meal on the desk.

(This could be fun.)

Madoka just had an idea.

"Want to eat it with me?"

Madoka couldn't help her evil grin from surfacing.

(URRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR)

Ichika's stomach growled indicating that the boy is now hungry.

"I guess that's a yes."

Madoka and Ichika sat on the bed. Madoka moved the desk and positioned right in front of them so that the meal can be placed there.

"Itadakimasu!"

Ichika smiled.

"Ufufufufufufufu!"

Madoka could help her laughter, she found the giddy Ichika really cute.

"Well, we'll eat the soup first."

Madoka took a spoonful of the soup and tasted it. But she didn't swallow it.

"Hm…."

She turned to Ichika.

"?"

The little boy looked confused; he doesn't know what Madoka wants to do.

"Mm…."

Madoka grabbed both his cheeks and leaned closer and fed Ichika the soup that is in her mouth.

"Mmmmmm…."

Ichika blushed really red. Madoka kept the contact for a while before finally breaking off.

"Ha….ha….ha….ha….ha…."

Ichika had a very vulnerable face after the erotic way of feeding Madoka gave him.

"Does it taste good?"

Madoka who also had a very red shade on her cheeks asked the dazed Ichika.

"Hmmm….."

Ichika could only nod.

"Then do you want more?"

Madoka seductively smiled at the young boy.

"…"

Ichika who is still in a daze nodded blankly.

Minutes later…

"Mmmmmmm"

Madoka gave the last serving of the soup to Ichika. She made this last serving extra-long, she was practically eating the young boy's lips right now.

"Mmmmmmm….."

Ichika could only cling to Madoka's clothes. Ichika is helplessly under Madoka's control now.

"….."

"…."

The two break off from the intimate contact. Madoka stared and smiled at seeing Ichika's dazed face, the deep shade of red on the boy's face added more to the already dangerous charm of the young Ichika.

(No mistakes this time, he's mine!)

Madoka made up her mind, screw the consequences.

(Scene Change)

"Where did that kid run off to?"

Chifuyu grumbled to herself. She has been circling the academy but found no trace of her younger brother.

"I can't find him….."

Chifuyu stopped thought about the situation more rationally.

"Miss Orimura?"

Chifuyu looked behind her and saw her spectacled colleague, Maya Yamada.

"Miss Orimura why do you look so anxious?"

Maya asked Chifuyu.

"Maya…. Ichika is missing."

"AH!"

Maya let out a shriek when she heard the bad news.

"Shhhhh!"

Chifuyu silenced Maya with a headlock.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Miss Orimura you're going to snap my head off!"

"Just keep quiet Miss Yamada we can't afford this being found out."

Chifuyu tightened her headlock on Maya and Maya struggled in vain to break free.

"What is Orimura-sensei and Yamada-sensei doing?"

"I don't know. Maybe exercising?"

"Miss Yamada looked like she is about to die."

"I bet she teased Miss Orimura again."

The students who passed by saw the scene and murmured about the two teachers locked in an epic struggle.

"Miss Orimura please calm down!"

Maya implored Chifuyu but this only resulted to Chifuyu tightening her grip. More likely because Chifuyu is really stressed out and needed to vent all this stress. Unfortunately for Maya she was the chosen recipient of Chifuyu's frustration.

"Miss Orimura please think more rationally."

Minutes later….

Chifuyu finally released Maya from her headlock. The two teachers are now sitting at the bench.

"Well Miss Orimura, do you have any idea where he could have went?"

Maya asked Chifuyu who is still stressed out due to thinking where Ichika could've wandered off to.

"I have no idea."

Chifuyu answered sulkily.

"Look, whenever he wander off, there is no danger except when he wanders into maintenance district or the detention area."

Chifuyu looked up in realization. Of Maya's words the words "Detention area" rang in Chifuyu's mind. Chifuyu now had a suspicion as to where Ichika is; although she has no proof to solidify her guess Chifuyu is sure of her prediction.

"Madoka…"

"What is it Miss Orimura….."

(WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH)

Maya found Chifuyu already running away.

"It's hard to be a big sister."

Maya sweatdropped at her colleague's hard luck.

(Madoka, you ever do anything to him…. I'll make sure you'll regret your birth to this world.)

(Scene Change)

(Shiver)

Madoka felt a shiver ran down her spine.

"What's that?"

Madoka turned to the door for a while.

"Just my imagination."

Madoka turned back to Ichika. The little Ichika sat on the bed with a dazed expression; the kisses still had their effect on him.

"Now where were we?"

Madoka gently held the flushing cheeks of Ichika. The devious girl made a smile as she inched closer to Ichika lips.

But unbeknownst to Madoka, a rushing storm is heading her way.

(STOMP)

(STOMP)

(STOMP)

(STOMP)

(STOMP)

(STOMP)

(STOMP)

Madoka canceled her plan to kiss Ichika and turned to the door and then….

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM)

The door flew off when the intruder who was revealed to be Chifuyu kicked it with full force.

"Nee-san?"

"Nee-san?"

Madoka and Ichika who snapped out of his stupor both said in the same time.

"…"

Chifuyu white raging aura spiraled around her frame. Chifuyu came to the detention area in a hurry in hopes of finding her little brother, but what she found here is not just her little brother but also her little sister and her little seems to be getting ready to kiss her little brother. Add to that, the crimson shade that dominates Ichika's face. All this combined made Chifuyu's imagination run wild.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

Chifuyu's rage blew off the charts.

"Madoka…."

Chifuyu said in a very threatening voice.

(Nee-san is going to kill me for sure.)

And Madoka was right.

"Die one thousand deaths!"

Chiifuyu lunged in for the kill but someone came in between her and Madoka.

"STOP!"

The small frame of the young Ichika got in the middle of Chifuyu's fully unleashed rage.

"!"

"!"

Chifuyu and Madoka, especially Chifuyu who didn't even feel his presence when he suddenly appeared in front of her.

(STOMP)

Chifuyu stopped her advance immediately.

"Chifuyu-nee please don't hurt Madoka-nee."

Chifuyu's anger faltered in the face of Ichika's pleading. The face that absolutely begs her and the sad soulful eyes that seem to pierce through Chifuyu's defenses, Ichika completely pacified Chifuyu effortlessly.

"Chifuyu-nee….."

The teary eyes dealt the final blow to Chifuyu's rage.

"(Sigh)"

Chifuyu let out a sigh to calm herself.

(I-I'm saved.)

Madoka who was ready to die earlier also breathe a sigh of relief at the postponement of her death sentence.

"…..Ichika, don't ever do this again."

Chifuyu knelt down and looked at Ichika seriously. The boy who recalled his mistake that nearly made his big sister murder his other sister, looked down in shame.

"Sorry for wandering on my own Chifuyu-nee. I caused a lot of trouble for you."

Ichika very sorry face pricked on Chifuyu's heart. Seeing him like this made Chifuyu frantic, she is thinking that Ichika might cry again.

"It's alright Ichika. You didn't cause that big of a trouble."

Chifuyu raised Ichika's face and smiled at the boy.

(Nee-san smiled. And not just any smile, it is a true smile. I didn't know nee-san is capable of that, but then again nee-san might have been influenced by Ichika already. So this would be no surprise.)

Madoka looked mystified at Chifuyu's rare reaction.

"….."

But now Chifuyu looked at Madoka with her "god-slaying" stare. Chifuyu stood and slowly walked towards Madoka.

(Nee-san is probably going to snap my head-off.)

But what happened next surprised Madoka.

"Thank you for taking care of Ichika."

Chifuyu cheerfully thanked Madoka. The genuine smile on Chifuyu's face is very natural but in the same time gives the scary aura of someone who is masking their killing intent with a happy smile. Chifuyu then started patting Madoka's cheek lightly.

(I maybe overthinking it.)

Madoka is more relieved now; Chifuyu probably won't do anything to her with Ichika here. Speaking of the little Ichika, he is just staring at the two smiling that they are not fighting anymore. But the boy has no idea of the subtle killing intent from Chifuyu flooding the air.

(PINCH)

Madoka's first suspicion came true, though not in the way she expected it. Instead of hardcore violence, Chifuyu just settled on pinching Madoka's cheek…..almost to the point of ripping Madoka's face off.

"This is great! Chifuyu-nee and Madoka-nee are getting along!"

Oblivious to the situation, Ichika smiled.

(Get a grip you bratty kid!)

Madoka scolded the clueless Ichika in her thoughts.

"Of course we aren't going to fight."

Chifuyu turned to Ichika with a smile on her face. Madoka just narrowed her eyes, she knew that Chifuyu left out the words "if you are around".

"Chifuyu-nee! Madoka-nee showed me a new way of showing love to your sisters."

Madoka face-palmed in her mind while Chifuyu's pinching on Madoka's cheek intensified.

(You idiot stop making things worse!)

Madoka wanted to smack the blabber mouth Ichika.

"Oh? What is was it then?"

Chifuyu smile brighter to the point that it looked very terrifying.

"She said that you should kiss them on the lips to show your love to them, she did that to me many times earlier!"

Ichika said with a smile, not knowing that his words just sealed Madoka's fate.

"Oh, that's really good!"

Chifuyu pinched Madoka other cheek and stretch both side to side, aiming to rip off the flesh from Madoka's face.

(Well, at least I had a good run.)

Madoka accepted her fate.

"Earlier too she fed me the soup through her mouth!"

Ichika once again said with a smile on his face. He doesn't have any idea that his innocent words are worsening Madoka's situation.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

Chifuyu aura unconsciously spiraled on her frame. Tick marks appeared all over Chifuyu's head.

"Chifuyu-nee are you angry?"

Chifuyu is shocked when Ichika looked at her with his worried eyes.

(Can he sense my anger?)

Chifuyu looked at Ichika's concerned face. This reminded her of Ichika's expression when he saw her fighting with her cousins or her big sister. The worried and scared expression on Ichika's face wrenched Chifuyu's heart.

"(Sigh)"

Chifuyu calmed herself and suppressed her aura.

"I'm not angry Ichika."

Chifuyu forced a smile on her face. Seeing her smiling again, Ichika also beamed at Chifuyu and proceeded to blabber again.

"Chifuyu-nee, earlier I was really lost but Madoka-nee found me and took me here and she even shared her breakfast with me. I really think that Chifuyu-nee and Madoka-nee are really alike. Both of you are really beautiful and really kind and it is always fun to be with you."

Ichika happily stated his thoughts about Chifuyu and Madoka.

(BLUSH)

(BLUSH)

Chifuyu and Madoka couldn't contain the deep shade of red from filling their faces. The unrestrained praises that the little Ichika is throwing at the two of them embarrassed both Chifuyu and Madoka to no end.

(What is with this kid!?)

Madoka thought in her mind as her gaze locked on Ichika's smiling face.

(Ichika... Your powers have grown. I can't even keep my anger just by hearing your cheerful voice.)

Chifuyu slowly lost her inner rage when her eyes landed on Ichika's slightly blushing face.

"..."

Ichika looked very confused when he saw Chifuyu and Madoka's blushing faces. But then he laughed and embraced the his two sisters.

"Ehehehehehehe! Chifuyu-nee and Madoka-nee are really cute!"

At Ichika's embrace, Chifuyu lost all of the last traces of her anger and was replaced by a warm fuzzy feeling that filled her thoroughly. Madoka who was also hugged by the little boy, blushed so hard that it almost looked like all her blood came rushing to her face.

"I love my nee-chans!"

Ichika faced the two and beamed his most powerful smile.

"AH!"

"AH!"

Chifuyu nearly had a nosebleed and Madoka nearly lost consciousness.

It took a few minutes for Chifuyu and Madoka to recover from the heartburn they got from being exposed to Ichika's cuteness and unrestrained expression of his affections.

"Chifuyu-nee, Madoka-nee you both look really exhausted for some reason."

Ichika inquired the two women who is desperately trying to catch their breaths.

"Hehehehehe! Look Chifuyu-nee and Madoka-nee are really red! You two look like tomatoes!"

Ichika who now has the mindset of a kid, poked the cheeks of the two women blushing in front of him.

(This is your fault you blockhead!)

Chifuyu and Madoka blamed Ichika for this.

After recovering Chifuyu carried Ichika out Madoka's room.

"We're leaving already? But Madoka-nee is going to share her breakfast with me."

Ichika tried to beg Chifuyu to let him stay but this time Chifuyu has better control of herself to not fall victim to her brother's dangerous charms.

"Let your Madoka-nee have her breakfast, you have your own breakfast waiting for you in my room."

"Really? Well bye bye Madoka-nee! See you around!"

Ichika waved his little hands cutely at Madoka.

(What a brat.)

Madoka wanted to scowl but instead her face beamed a smile at Ichika as she waved her brother goodbye.

"Ichika go on ahead."

Chifuyu placed Ichika on the ground and told him to go first.

"Why Chifuyu-nee?"

"I have to talk to your Madoka-nee for a second."

Ichika looked at her for a while but then smiled and obeyed his big sister.

"Okay!"

Ichika run off first.

"Don't go too far or you might get lost!"

Chifuyu warned her little brother who turned back and smiled at Chifuyu.

"You really care for him a lot, don't you nee-san."

Madoka smirked at Chifuyu.

"Madoka, I will let this slide for now, since Ichika can readily sense my building bloodlust. I can't afford displaying this behavior in front of him."

Chifuyu looked or rather glared at Madoka.

"Sheesh, you're too stingy nee-san. All I did was just kiss him."

(DONK)

Madoka received a smack on the head without even noticing Chifuyu moving.

"Ow!"

Madoka whined.

"Watch your actions Madoka. I will not tolerate this again. The next time this happens, I'll make sure you'll regret it."

With that warning, Chifuyu left Madoka who is still grasping her head.

(Geez, nee-san is such a bro-con.)

Madoka whined in her mind but then she curled a happy smile.

"Well at least I had my moment with him."

Madoka slowly got up and sat on her bed. A victorious smile graced her cold face.

(Scene Change)

"Nee-chan, have you eaten your breakfast?"

Ichika who is now being carried again by Chifuyu asked her big sister.

"No not yet."

"Then we could have it together! Chifuyu-nee will then feed me soup through her mouth."

Chifuyu nearly tripped when she heard what her little brother said.

"W-What!?"

Chifuyu developed a blush on her cheeks.

"Ehhhhh? But Madoka-nee did it to me. And it was really good, it was a bit ticklish all over also Madoka-nee's tongue is tickling my mouth."

Ichika smiled at Chifuyu but then a deep shade of red invaded Ichika's face.

"Ichika, there are times when you should eat your food by yourself. You are not going to be a child forever, so you should stop depending on others. You are a man after all."

Ichika hit a realization.

"Chifuyu-nee, do you want me to become a man?"

Ichika asked Chifuyu.

"Of course so that you can be strong and be able to protect those who are precious to you."

Chifuyu looked solemnly at Ichika.

"Then I'll become a man and I'll protect Chifuyu-nee!"

Ichika declared his words loudly without any hint of embarrassment.

(BLUSH)

(This idiot, he's getting carried away again.)

Chifuyu turned away as she tried to hide her blushing face from Ichika.

"Chifuyu-nee..."

Ichika's soft voice made Chifuyu turn around.

(KISS)

Chifuyu got kissed on the lips.

"!"

Ichika gave Chifuyu a kiss on the lips. It was only for a moment and then Ichika broke off the contact.

"?"

Chifuyu's expression right could be read, her she absolutely shocked by her brother's unexpected action.

"I love you Chifuyu-nee!"

Ichika declared his affections for his sister.

(I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS MADOKA!)

(Scene Change)

Phantom Task HQ.

After the meeting of the operatives, Squall was called by the leader of [Phantom Task] in the garden.

"Autumn, its okay I can go on from here."

Squall turned to Autumn who is still following her.

"But..."

"It's alright, i can take care of myself. Besides it's the leader that called me."

Squall smiled at her partner. But Autumn still looked unsure.

"That's what I'm worried about. Our leader is much more worse than the prodigies."

Autumn couldn't help but raise her voice.

"Again, it's alright. Our leader might be the worse killer in this organization but at least she has control over her tendencies unlike the prodigies."

Autumn gradually agreed to Squall's words and parted ways with her.

Minutes later after walking through the nearly maze-like hallways of the base, Squall arrived in the entrance to the garden. The open garden allowed a full view of the morning sky above amplifying the beauty of the beautiful garden, but this beauty is nothing to Squall who is dominated by fear.

"..."

Squall made careful moves as she walk through the open garden filled with Sakura trees.

"Squall over here."

Squall turned around and saw Izanami right behind her.

"L-Leader!"

Izanami smiled at Squall's reaction.

"No need to sound so surprised, anyway I don't like to waste time. Here."

Izanami handed Squall a folder.

"Is this a mission?"

Squall looked confused for a while.

"Yes. Oh before I forget, besides this I have another mission for you Squall."

Squall tensed up when the words of Izanami turned a bit playful.

"You knew about the boy's transformation right?"

"Yes."

Izanami walked pass Squall and stopped in front on Squall with her back facing the commander.

"Commission some low-lives to kidnap him."

Squall tilted her head in confusion.

"Why hire outsiders, our operatives can do it themselves or maybe the five prodigies. I'm sure they'll be very happy to do it."

Izanami turned to Squall as her aura flared up.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON )

Squall found herself again gasping for air when the sickly aura of Izanami started to afflict her.

"His capture is not the objective here."

Squall tried hard to remain standing up, but the sickly aura of Izanami choked the life fast out of Squall. Luckily Izanami decided to dispersed her aura, just in time to prevent Squall from fainting.

"I want to test the capabilities of the girls that follow him around in that academy."

Izanami smiled at Squall who is now kneeling on the ground.


	38. Chapter 38: Little Big Trouble part 4

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter again guys! I'm drowning in my projects! Serious they all pour all at once without warning! But it won't stop me from writing my story. Also the manga is really taking too long to update, arrrrgh! The story is really good; although it had some minor changes it still is good and I'm hoping that this one would show more Chifuyu x Ichika.

Anyway, can anyone tell me where is the IS academy located and in what prefecture of Japan, I'm having troubles because of it. That's it for now.

To Fireminer: You may be right; the five original girls have pretty much less screen time. So maybe I won't expand his harem, because if I did then I have to balance it so that everyone has fair screen time. But some have been suggesting that I expand his harem and also some have been suggesting that I don't. I don't know anymore, I'll ask for more opinions from the readers. Just PM me your suggestions.

To VV: Yes I came across the doujin just days ago and I think that it is really funny, so I decided to incorporate it on my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except for my OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 38:

After the mishap with Madoka, Chifuyu took Ichika back to her room to have breakfast and Chifuyu was really careful so that Ichika isn't seen by any students or teachers. After minutes of sneaking, Chifuyu finally arrived in her room.

"Made it."

Chifuyu closed the door and put Ichika down.

"Nee-chan, you look tired. Do you need a bath?"

Ichika beamed at Chifuyu.

"Maybe, I haven't taken a bath yet since I looked for you the entire morning."

Chifuyu ruffled Ichika's hair.

"Sorry Nee-chan."

Ichika looked sad for a moment but quickly smiled again.

"I'll have my bath; you go have your breakfast."

"Ehhhhh? But I want to take a bath with nee-san."

Ichika pouted at Chifuyu.

"The breakfast will become cold if you leave it too long. You can take a bath after you had your breakfast."

But despite Chifuyu's words, Ichika still looked at her with a pout on his face. It doesn't seem like he'll budge anytime soon.

"(Sigh). Alright."

Chifuyu conceded she just can't resist the cuteness of Ichika.

In the bath.

(SPLASH)

Once again, Chifuyu found herself taking a bath with her little brother. Ichika then turned to Chifuyu and embraced her, he's becoming more and more clingy to Chifuyu.

"Ehehehehehe, nee-chan."

Ichika is being very affectionate. This kind of times made Chifuyu reminisce of the past where Ichika is exactly like this, always showing unrestrained affections to his family and always with a happy smile on his face.

"Nee-chan, why is your chest so big?"

Chifuyu nearly jumped out in surprise because of Ichika's sudden question about her chest.

"What is with that question all of a sudden?"

Chifuyu couldn't help but blush at the question of her younger brother.

"…"

Ichika just looked at her with a confused expression.

"It is because I'm a grown woman."

Chifuyu adjusted her voice back to her normal tone.

"So only women have it?"

Ichika asked Chifuyu again and this time he looked straight at her eyes.

"Y-Yes…."

Chifuyu found herself embarrassed once again.

(I can't keep myself composed whenever Ichika looks at me like this.)

The blush on Chifuyu's face started becoming noticeable to the boy.

"Aha! Nee-chan is becoming red again, maybe she needs a kiss."

Ichika tried to kiss Chifuyu again but Chifuyu couldn't let "that" happen again so she grabbed Ichika's face and gently stopped it from getting any closer.

"Ehhhhh? I'm trying to cheer you up!"

Ichika whined at Chifuyu.

"There are other ways to cheer me up."

Chifuyu then pinched Ichika's cheeks.

"What are those way then?"

Chifuyu stopped because she has no idea. Chifuyu got to thinking at first but then managed to think of something.

"A massage."

Ichika tilted his head in confusion. But then he smiled right away.

"Okay, I know what a massage is but…can I do it?"

Ichika looked hesitant.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll give me a good massage."

Chifuyu smiled at Ichika and affectionately ruffled his hair.

The two siblings now finished bathing. Chifuyu with a towel around her body wiped Ichika's hair with a towel. After finishing wiping themselves dry, the two siblings now dressed up. Chifuyu wore her usual black suit while Ichika dressed up in just a blue t-shirt and shorts. But the shirt that he is wearing was his shirt when he was still in his teenager body, so this attire made him look like he was wearing a dress.

"Nee-chan, let's have breakfast."

Ichika ran to Chifuyu and clung to her like a child welcoming his mother.

"I have to go to work Ichika."

"So you're leaving me all alone here."

Ichika's eyes started becoming watery; sadness can be seen filling up the little boy's azure eyes.

"…."

Chifuyu wanted to say yes but the guilt in saying that was too much for Chifuyu. After a few minutes of mental deliberation, Chifuyu decided to indulge her little brother's request.

"Alright."

Chifuyu and Ichika sat on the desk. Chifuyu ordered two servings of breakfast for her and Ichika. Coincidentally, the breakfast that Chifuyu ordered is the same as Madoka's breakfast. Steak, soup, rice and juice.

"It's the same as Madoka-nee's."

Ichika smiled at the meal.

"Pffft."

Chifuyu couldn't help but snicker at Ichika, his childishness right now is too adorable and too funny to ignore.

"W-What is it Chifuyu-nee?"

Ichika turned to Chifuyu, looking very confused.

"Nothing… just eat your breakfast."

Chifuyu tried to suppress her laughter but occasional snickers spill out.

"Nee-chan, it's delicious!"

Ichika turned to Chifuyu and smiled, his mouth is all smeared with the sauce of the steak.

"You've got a smear."

Chifuyu reached for the napkin to wipe Ichika's mouth, carefully wiping every last smear of sauce on Ichika's lips.

"Hmmmmm….."

Ichika purred when Chifuyu wiped his lips with the napkin.

"There, you're all cleaned up."

Chifuyu smiled at Ichika after she wiped his mouth clean of the meat sauce. Ichika smiled at his sister but he also noticed that Chifuyu had a small stain of the meat sauce on the side of her mouth.

"Chifuyu-nee….."

Ichika reached for Chifuyu's cheeks and licked the stain off.

"!"

Chifuyu nearly choked on her food when she felt Ichika's tongue licking the side of her mouth.

(BLUSH)

A noticeable flush appeared on Chifuyu's face.

"There Chifuyu-nee is all clean too."

Innocently blind to the implications of his act, Ichika smiled at Chifuyu.

(Madoka what have you been teaching Ichika!)

Chifuyu growled in her mind. She also tried to stop her blush but her efforts were in vain when the deep shade of red filled her cheeks.

After eating, Ichika was the one who fixed the dishes. Right after the two of them finished eating; Ichika quickly fixed the dishes and washed them. It was like a conditioned action for him.

(The habit he has before doesn't seem to have vanished.)

Chifuyu looked at the Ichika who was washing the dishes in the sink. He stood on a chair since the sink was too high for him.

"Hmmm…..hmmmm….hmmmmmm….hmmmm…..hmmmmm"

Ichika hummed happily as he washed the dishes.

"What a kid."

Chifuyu couldn't help but smile at Ichika's childishness.

After washing the dishes, Ichika then fixed the dishes that are to be delivered back to the cafeteria later.

"Are you finished Ichika?"

Chifuyu asked Ichika.

"Yes!"

Ichika as usual beamed happily at Chifuyu. Chifuyu on the other hand, was a bit hesitant to say what she wanted to say, but after minutes of hesitating Chifuyu finally decided to say it.

"Ichika, stay here for the time being. I have to go to work….but don't worry I will be back quickly."

Chifuyu got to the hard part of this morning, convincing Ichika to let her work. Ichika looked blank for a while until the boy reacted quite hysterically.

"No! I won't let nee-chan leave!"

Ichika clung tightly to Chifuyu's thigh.

(I knew it.)

Chifuyu sighed when the little Ichika clung to her thigh like a lifeline.

"Nee-chan is going to leave me…..(sob)….. Nee-chan doesn't love me….. (sob)…"

Ichika's words made Chifuyu respond quickly.

"Ichika don't say things like that!"

Chifuyu knelt down and held Ichika's shoulders. The teary face of her little brother made Chifuyu's resolve waver.

"Then why are you leaving me?"

Ichika looked straight at Chifuyu's eyes with his teary azure orbs.

"I'm not leaving you Ichika; I'm only going to work. It's not even far; it's just a short walk away from here."

Chifuyu tried to convince Ichika and free him of his infantile fears. But the little boy started to sob again, his shoulders started to shake, much to Chifuyu's nervousness.

"Then why don't you take me with you?"

Ichika spoke with a shaky sobbing voice.

"….."

Chifuyu is at a loss for words now; the sad soulful eyes of her little brother shook her steadfast resolve.

(What do I do now? Refusing him when he is like this is…. Grrrrrrr! What happened to my hard to move attitude!)

Chifuyu's mind started to swirl into disarray. The innocent and sad face that Ichika is making right is very powerful to soften the hard Chifuyu.

"Nee-chan….."

The puppy dog eyes came out.

"Uh!"

Chifuyu's mind blanked out, this cuteness is beyond to realms of man.

"O-Okay…"

Hearing Chifuyu agreeing to his demand, the sad Ichika quickly sprang into a frenzy of happiness.

"YAY!"

Ichika leaped at Chifuyu and embraced her.

"Uhhhhh….. What have I gotten myself into?"

Chifuyu felt her headache nagging her.

"YAY! Let's go nee-chan!"

Ichika happily jumped around in joy, excited to go with his nee-chan. But Chifuyu seemed hesitant to go, she didn't even consider her decision well, she just went along with Ichika's cuteness. Headache is nagging her more now.

"Wait, Ichika you can't go out with that attire."

Chifuyu pointed at Ichika's clothes. His t-shirt when he was still in a teenagers body looked like a dress on him. Chifuyu felt that he looked ridiculous, but truthfully Chifuyu found him very adorable in this attire. Especially when he flailed around while complaining.

"Do I look weird?"

Ichika looked straight at Chifuyu. He doesn't really find anything weird about his attire but to Chifuyu this is really a dangerous look, which strongly compliments his cuteness.

"Uhhhh….."

Chifuyu couldn't make a reply; the innocent stare of the little Ichika sapped away most of her thoughts. She is left with a blank expression.

"Chifuyu-nee?"

Ichika went to his sister and tugged the hem of Chifuyu's skirt.

"Let's find you some clothes first and then we can go out."

Chifuyu ruffled Ichika's hair as she smiled sweetly as her little brother. Chifuyu seemed calm now but a big contrast to her calm exterior is her muddled interior.

(What the hell! I just went along with his demands again without even thinking clearly of the possibilities that might happen along the way.)

Chifuyu's smile on her outside is contrasted by her panicking thoughts.

But luckily for Chifuyu, someone arrived on time that may carry the solution to her predicament.

(KNOCK) (KNOCK) (KNOCK) (KNOCK)

Chifuyu heard knocks on her door which made Chifuyu instinctively hid Ichika on her back.

(Miss Orimura, are you there?)

It was Maya Yamada. She came here looking for Chifuyu since her class is waiting for her.

"Enter Miss Yamada."

At Chifuyu's permission, Maya opened the door and went inside the room.

"Oh, I see why you are late."

Maya smiled at the scene where Ichika was clinging to Chifuyu.

"Stop your smiling Miss Yamada or do you want to engage in a ten-hour grappling exercise?"

Maya quickly erased the smile on her face when she heard Chifuyu's threat.

"?"

Ichika just looked curiously at the two teachers.

"Anyway, Miss Yamada can you keep an eye on him for a while."

Chifuyu coughed up her request.

"Ah…. Okay!"

Maya is confused for a while but then readily agreed with a big smile on her face.

"?"

Ichika still looked confused about the situation. Chifuyu noticing that her little brother is lost, she knelt down to get to the boy's level and explained what will happen now.

"Ichika, you'll stay here for the time being. Miss Yamada will look after you until I return."

Chifuyu was hoping that Ichika would agree with this since he won't be alone, but still Ichika's face turned into a sobbing one again.

"(Sob)…..Chifuyu-nee…..you can't take back what….you said…(sob)…."

Ichika's happy face earlier turned sad again.

"Ah!? Wait….let me explain…..it's not that I lied to you….but…."

Chifuyu is starting to panic when Ichika looked down with tears flowing down his cheeks.

(Miss Orimura has a soft-side to her…)

Maya stared at the scene in a mystified manner.

"(Sob)…..(Sob)…..(Sob)…..(Sob)"

Ichika started to snuffle loudly now, a full blown bawling is not far behind.

"!"

Chifuyu's mind is nearing overload, hearing the loud sobbing of her little brother threw Chifuyu for a loop.

"!"

Maya also thought that the situation is worsening.

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Ichika started to weep his eyes that are now releasing more tears.

"Nee-chan is going to leave me…. She doesn't love me anymore…."

Those words wrenched Chifuyu's heart. Chifuyu thought that Ichika's words were ridiculous, there is no way that she would not love him, he is the only family she had, the only one who truly loved her, saying that she doesn't love him anymore made a serious impact on Chifuyu.

"DON'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT!"

Chifuyu nearly roared at Ichika. The little boy became scared when he saw Chifuyu's expression.

"Ueeeh!"

Ichika whimpered, thinking that he angered his sister. Even Maya who is not the recipient of Chifuyu's roar also flinched.

"!"

Chifuyu realized what she just did, she shouted at her little brother. She didn't mean to do that, but the mere mention that her love for her brother is now wavering made Chifuyu retort seriously. But thinking back, she might have gone overboard with her reaction, Ichika right now doesn't just have the body of a child but also the innocent mind of a child. The mind of a kid is always filled with infantile fears, so the thought of her leaving must've scared the little Ichika a lot for him to cry like this.

"(Sigh)"

Chifuyu calmed herself down and proceeded to comfort her now terrified little brother.

"Ichika, sorry for that but please understand your nee-chan. I can't take you around with me to work."

Chifuyu had a gentle expression on her face as she comforted her little brother.

"Why?"

Ichika inquired in a weak voice.

"You'll only get tired if you tag along with me and furthermore you won't find it fun."

"But everything that I do with nee-chan is always fun."

Ichika looked at Chifuyu with his puppy eyes.

Chifuyu felt herself waver once again. But this time she prevented herself from falling into the adorable snare.

"Ichika just do as I say, just for today. And if you do that, I promise I'll make it up to you."

Chifuyu's promised seem to have convinced the boy. Ichika looked intently at Chifuyu for a while before finally wiping her teary face and smiled once again.

"Alright Chifuyu-nee."

Ichika finally smiled. Chifuyu felt that a huge thorn was pulled out of her heart.

Maya who is seeing this pleasing scene, smiled as well.

(Miss Orimura really loves Orimura-kun.)

Maya smiled again when she is reminded at how deep the love these two siblings have for each other.

"Miss Yamada."

Chifuyu now turned to Maya.

"Oh! Okay, I'll keep an eye on Orimura-kun."

Maya stuttered. Hearing Maya agreeing, Chifuyu felt relieved now. With someone here to keep an eye on her little brother, Chifuyu's mind is set at ease. She then turned to Ichika again who is still staring at her.

"Ichika…"

Chifuyu gently pulled her little brother in to loving embrace.

"Behave while I'm gone okay."

Chifuyu softly said as she tenderly squeezed her little brother's small body.

"Okay Chifuyu-nee….."

Ichika also embraced her back, though his voice still carried a hint of sadness Ichika still smiled to put her big sister at ease.

"Bye, bye Chifuyu-nee!"

Ichika happily waved at his sister who is now walking away.

"Ufufufu…."

Chifuyu couldn't contain her giggle as she waved back at her little brother who is cutely waving at her.

"….."

Ichika stopped waving when Chifuyu got on the elevator. He then turned to Maya and looked at her with his innocent but piercing eyes.

"Uhm!"

Maya didn't know what to do. This is her first time handling a kid, she is a bit fearful that she might do something wrong and make him cry.

(W-What do I do!? I don't know how to deal with a kid, should I tell him that we can play? But what if he got injured! Orimura-sensei will surely kill me!)

Maya's thoughts are in disarray right now.

"What's your name?"

Ichika tilted his head as he asked Maya.

"I-I'm Maya Yamada, a friend of you onee-chan."

Maya tried to answer as natural as she can.

"Are going to play with me?"

Ichika asked Maya out of the blue.

"Uh… Y-Yes."

Maya could only answer awkwardly.

(Was I too bland in my tone?)

Maya started to worry about her first impression on the young Ichika. But her worries were for nothing when Ichika run to her and clung to her tightly.

"Let's play then!"

Maya's worries were put to rest; she realized that she has nothing to worry about. But she realized one thing about Ichika just now.

(Orimura-kun is really clingy.)

(Scene Change)

Tabane Shinonono's base.

"Again Shi-chan I'm so sorry!"

Tabane repeatedly apologized to Shiori who was worried sick about her nephew. When Shiori heard about what happened to Ichika, she couldn't help but worry too much for her nephew.

"Shi-chan! Hey! I'm sorry!

Tabane repeatedly shook Shiori who is now slumped on the computer board because of worrying too much.

"(Sigh)"

Chloe who watched the scene that went one for about 40 minutes now just sighed.

"Tabane how do you suppose you can fix this."

Shiori finally spoke as she looked at Tabane.

"I'll just have to put together an alternative system for the [Core Equilibrium Engine] and reverse the negative effect it had on Ikkun."

Tabane smiled, hoping to assure her really worried colleague. But Shiori became even more worried.

"The last I heard you said that you are going to fix something, a nuclear explosion occurred."

Tabane shyly turned away when she remembered that "mishap" she caused.

"I know but this time I'm sure to fix this."

Shiori became even more worried when she heard Tabane's words again. Every time she says that she is going to fix something, what comes next is either a big explosion or a very big explosion.

"I share Shiori-sama's sentiments."

Chloe also added.

"Ehhhhhh? That's being mean!"

Tabane pouted at the two.

Shiori just slumped back on to the computer board; the stress is probably taxing the woman now. But then she got back up and finally forgave to Tabane.

"Alright. Do what you can to fix this."

Hearing Shiori's words, Tabane threw a big bear for Shiori and Chloe.

"I promise I won't disappoint this time!"

Tabane had a very confident smile on her face when she released Shiori and Chloe from her bear hug.

"Oh after I turn Ikkun back to normal, I also have to finish up with Madocchi's IS!"

Shiori looked a little shocked.

"Madoka? You're making her an IS."

"Of course I did promise her that when I met with Madocchi and her friends."

Tabane smiled when she remembered that lunch she attended with Squall and Autumn.

"That relieves me then."

Shiori let out a relieved breath.

"Why Shiori-sama?"

Chloe looked curiously at Shiori.

"The more skilled pilots present in the academy, the more fighting chance they'll have if a major attack ever strikes."

Shiori's face turned serious.

"Hey, hey Shi-chan no need to get serious. Oh before I forget, here."

Tabane took a photo from her pocket and handed it face down to Shiori.

"What is this?"

"Just flip it."

Shiori looked suspiciously at the photo, thinking that this is some of Tabane's tricks. But when she flipped it up, Shiori blushed in an instant.

"Wha!?"

Shiori stared at the photo of a young Ichika with only a loose shirt covering his body. Tabane has taken this shot in secret when they finally got Ichika out of the barrier.

"He's really cute."

Chloe, who also peered over to look at the photo, blushed when she saw the extremely cute Ichika.

"Ikkun's really cute when he's young isn't he? It's a bit refreshing to see a new side of Ikkun."

Tabane squealed like a school girl as she recalled Ichika's cute reactions.

"….."

Shiori looked at the photo for a while but later her expression turned melting when the memories that of Ichika when he was young flashed in her thoughts.

"Just like the past."

Shiori made an ecstatic face as she entered her own imagination world.

Chloe was the only one who still has a grip on her sanity.

"I'm starting to think that Shiori-sama has been infected by Tabane-sama by her airheadedness."

Chloe face-palmed as the two older women in front of her acted childishly.

Minutes Later…..

"Well I better start with my work. Chi-chan might get really cranky if I take too long. Ku-chan watch Shi-chan alright?"

Tabane finally stopped her squealing and skittered away to her work after she gave Shiori and Chloe another bear hug.

"I should probably help Tabane."

Shiori tried standing up but she suddenly lost her balance and nearly fell down if not for Chloe's timely catch.

"Shiori-sama, you're still sick. I recommend you rest, pushing yourself at this stage would just worsen your condition."

Chloe worriedly spoke to Shiori who now became pale and looked really weak.

"I'm so pathetic. I'm always the burden here."

Shiori looked very depressed. But Chloe quickly cheered her up.

"Don't worry Shiori-sama; your help is very valuable to me and Tabane-sama. So don't think like that Shiori-sama, beside it is bad for your health if you became depressed."

Shiori gradually smiled.

"You're right."

Shiori lay back on the chair. But…

"!"

A sudden uneasiness unexpectedly plagued Shiori's thoughts.

(What is this feeling? Please don't let this be another attack.)

Shiori hid her anxiety and put on a mask of indifference to avoid worrying Chloe.

(Scene Change)

Yokohama, Japan.

In a harbor near Yokohama, group of men in black suits carrying high powered guns converged in one of the secluded and abandoned warehouse in the harbor. These groups of men are members of the "Black Star". A syndicate that engages in kidnapping, assassinations, trafficking and other shady jobs, they are basically a cartel for hire. Right now they are waiting a call from a client.

"You sure about this?"

One of the men asked the other in an irritated manner.

The men have been waiting for hours now. The client instructed them that they wait in this location and that the request of the client will come to them by phone.

"Hey Tosaka, are you sure this isn't a set up?"

Another worriedly asked the man wearing a white suit, different from the rest. From the man's long blonde hair and muscular build that is noticeable even in a suit, one can judge that he is the one calling the shots, in the other words he is the leader.

"Calm down, this is the real thing. The client promise a lot of cash if we accomplish this assignment."

Tosaka Murashiko, a half American half Japanese and the leader of the "Black Star" syndicate patiently waited for the call of the client.

(Ring) (Ring) (Ring) (Ring) (Ring) (Ring)

After a few more minutes, Tosaka's phone rang. Tosaka quickly took out the phone from his pocket and answered it quickly.

"Hello."

[Good Morning, Mr. Tosaka]

A feminine voice answered Tosaka.

"Are you the client?"

[No, I'm merely the employee of the client. I'm here to relay your mission Mr. Tosaka.]

"Wait, before all of this. I want to know who I'm working for."

Tosaka who was feeling a bit uneasy himself asked for the identity of their employer.

[No need to know about that. But let's just refer to the employer as the "corporation" and if you're thinking that this is a set-up you are clearly mistaken.]

The female's voice seemed very confident.

"Whatever then, so what is the job?"

[There is a black suitcase hidden in rubble right behind you, get it and the specifications of the target is there.]

Tosaka ordered three of his men the search the rubble behind.

After minutes of searching, Tosaka's men found the suitcase and handed it to him.

(Click)

Tosaka opened the suitcase and inside it is a picture of the young boy. A young boy wearing a loose shirt.

[The target's name is Ichika Orimura.]

Tosaka widened his eyes. The target is the world recognized only-male pilot of the IS.

"What is this? You sent us his baby picture."

[No, that is really the boy himself.]

"Quit messing around!"

Tosaka thought that he is being tricked so he raised his voice.

[I'm not tricking you, that really is Ichika Orimura. Some stuff happened in the IS academy that turned him into this.]

Tosaka seemed hesitantly to answer but he then decided to speak again.

"So bottomline is you want us to bust inside the academy and snag him. Don't be ridiculous, that academy is a death-trap filled with those cursed weapons and furthermore if we do that then this will also turn into an international case. We don't want the entire world stalking us."

[Don't worry; there is a small window of opportunity that would allow you to capture him easily without having to enter the academy and what's more it will also guarantee that you won't be recognized by the Japanese or the international authorities.]

"Oh really? But this is still a high level job, so the pay will be pretty high too."

[Don't be concerned with the pay, once you accomplish this mission, each member of your organization will receive 50 million euros each.]

"What the…..!"

Tosaka is shocked, the amount is staggering enough but each of them are promised of it as well.

[Like I said Mr. Tosaka money is not a problem, just make sure you get the boy.]

"Sure then no one can refuse that offer."

[But let me be clear, the boy is of very, very great importance. He gets so much as a scratch even a splinter…. Me and my people are going to come and get you and your people and chop you up into little fucking meat strips….]

"…"

Tosaka is at a loss for words when the voice sudden became threatening.

[And don't get any ideas of trying anything like double crossing us, you won't like the outcome.]

The voice then returned to its former tone.

[So do we have an agreement Mr. Tosaka?]

"Y-Yes"

[Good then. The extraction zone for the boy is a harbor, 140km north of the academy. The start of the operation will be left to you. Good luck then Mr. Tosaka.]

The called suddenly ended. Tosaka who was supposed to be overjoyed by the cash promised grimaced instead.

"So? What's the job?"

One of Tosaka's henchmen asked him.

"Pack up, were going to the IS academy."

(Scene Change)

"Ha…..ha…..ha…..ha…..ha…ha…"

Maya sat on the bed, she is really tired. She had been playing tag with Ichika for hours now and she is dead weary right now. But in contrast to her, Ichika is as lively as ever.

"Come on Maya-nee, you haven't caught me yet!"

Ichika held Maya's hands and beamed his smile at her.

"Wait…. Let me catch my breath first…."

Maya desperately tried to catch her breath.

"You're tired already? That's really boring I want to have more fun with you."

Ichika kneeled down pouted at Maya.

"Wait….. Just let me catch my breath first….."

Maya is near fainting. Her words are really vague right now.

"Guess it can't be helped."

Ichika went to the fridge and took out a bottle of tea and gave it to the exhausted Maya.

"T-Thank you…"

Maya took the beverage and drank it.

"Onee-chan you tire too quickly, you must exercise if you want to last longer."

Maya nearly puked out the tea in her mouth when she misinterpreted the words of the young Ichika.

(BLUSH)

A deep shade of red invaded Maya's cheeks.

"Maya-nee is becoming red!"

Ichika pointed at Maya's crimson cheeks and laughed.

"AH!"

Maya turned away, embarrassed of showing this side of her to the young boy and also she felt ashamed about thinking dirty things about the young Ichika.

"?"

Ichika became a bit worried when Maya looked down on the floor. Ichika thought she became sad or something.

"Maya-nee…."

Ichika called out to Maya. Maya turned to the boy but got unexpectedly kissed on her lips.

"!"

Maya's red blushing face blushed even more, the tingling sensation that she felt when Ichika's lips collided with hers somewhat caused Maya's maiden circuits to overload in an instant.

"…"

"…"

Ichika broke off the kiss and smiled at Maya. Meanwhile, Maya had a very hard to read expression.

"Maya-nee, don't be sad."

Ichika blushed a little when he said those words in a very cute voice. The last blow was struck when Maya saw Ichika's adorable face.

"Haaaaaaaaaa….."

Maya fainted on the spot.

"Ahhh! Maya-nee."

Ichika mounted to knocked out Maya and shook her gently to wake her up.

"Maya-nee!"

Ichika shook Maya's shoulders but the young woman didn't wake up.

"Maya-nee don't sleep yet! We haven't finished our game!"

Ichika whined repeatedly at Maya.

After a few more minutes of fruitless attempts to wake Maya, Ichika finally gave up.

"Maya-nee you cheater!"

Ichika pouted at Maya who is still fainted.

"?"

Ichika's eyes wandered on Maya's chest. The big bulge on Maya's chest piqued Ichika's interest.

(She has this strange things too, just like nee-chan.)

Ichika leaned down and examined the mounds on Maya's chest.

"Hmmmmmm…."

Ichika, out of curiosity, grabbed the two mounds.

"Hmmmmm!"

Maya let out a soft moan.

"?"

Ichika became confused for a while but he then had an idea.

"If Maya-nee reacts when I touch her chest, she might wake up if I keep doing it."

Ichika is completely clueless about the norms of today. The little boy started to squeeze Maya's breasts gently.

"Hmmm…ahhhh!...eeaahhh!...hmmmmm…."

Maya started moaning. Ichika became a bit confused when he heard Maya making those weird sounds.

"Maya-nee….."

The little Ichika finally felt tired after half a day of continuous running. Ichika yawned cutely as his eyes became drowsy.

"….."

Ichika looked at Maya's chest and promptly buried his head in it.

"They're really soft."

Ichika softly moaned as he used Maya's breasts as her pillow.

Outside the teacher's building.

After class Chifuyu announced that the faculty will have a meeting so the classes this afternoon are canceled. Upon hearing that, the girls who always follow Ichika around namely Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi who showed up last started following Chifuyu, asking her if they could visit Ichika.

"Miss Orimura may we see Ichika."

Charlotte nearly begged Chifuyu.

"Since there is no class this afternoon, may we play with him?"

Laura also joined the persuasion party for Chifuyu.

"Also, since you'll attend the meeting we could watch over him for you."

Houki also added.

"…."

Chifuyu who is silent for a while just listened to the request of the girls. But Houki's words did make Chifuyu realize something; if she is attending the meeting then no one would watch over Ichika, Maya is also included on the meeting. Chifuyu would've said yes to the pleas of the girls but the sisterly instinct she has kept on screaming at her that Ichika will be put in the risk of being eaten by this girls if she ever left him with them.

"We'll take good care of him."

Cecilia promised Chifuyu.

After a few more seconds of relentless throwing of request, Chifuyu finally entertained the girls.

"Alright, I'll leave him in your capable hands."

Originally, Chifuyu would already smacked the heads of the girls for annoying her but right now she is mysterious patient.

"""""""We'll take good care of him Miss Orimura!"""""""

The girls happily said.

Chifuyu couldn't make any sharp remarks right now since the events that took place today and also the constant subtle attacks of her little brother, drained Chifuyu's most of her energy.

"If you girls want to take him to some other place in the academy, make sure he isn't seen by any other students. I can't afford another ruckus here. Sarashiki this is your job then."

Chifuyu turned to Tatenashi.

"Sure Miss Orimura."

Tatenashi smiled happily as she opened her folding fan that contained the words "Easy as pie!".

Chifuyu and the girls then took the elevator and went to the floor where Chifuyu's room is located.

"Ichika!"

Chifuyu knocked on the door, but heard no answer.

"Ichika."

Chifuyu got no answer again.

Chifuyu opened the door to see what is happening inside but what she saw nearly made her growl loudly.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi had looks of shock when they saw the scene.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

The little Ichika is sleeping right on top of Maya who is also asleep. Ichika is snuggling on Maya's voluptuous chest, tenderly grabbing them like pillows.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Chifuyu and Tatenashi just looked a bit irritated when they saw the scene but Houki, Cecilia, and Charlotte felt very jealous of Maya's luck. Meanwhile, Kanzashi, Laura and Rin looked at their chest and later made very mortified faces.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz….. Maya-nee…"

Ichika smiled as he snuggled even more on Maya's chest.

(SNAP)

"MISS YAMADA!"

Chifuyu sudden and really irked voice woke Maya in an instant. At Maya's sudden stirring, Ichika also woke up sudden when his "pillows" suddenly moved.

"Uhmmmm….Maya-nee…"

Ichika yawned cutely as he looked at Maya with his drowsy eyes.

(BLUSH)

Not just Maya but also all the girls even Chifuyu blushed when they saw the adorable face of a snoozing Ichika.

"Maya-nee's chest make the best pillow."

Ichika innocent words harshly broke the light atmosphere and turned it into a heavy situation filled with jealously.

"Miss Yamada what did you two do exactly?"

Chifuyu grabbed Maya's head with her iron claw and asked Maya in a calm tone but with a scary face.

"We didn't do anything….."

Maya's voice shook like a building in an earthquake. Her situation right now couldn't get any worse….. but unfortunately it did…..

"Maya-nee and I played a lot but she was a bit shy a first. But we had a lot of fun since I did it fast but then Maya-nee became tired quick so I wasn't able to enjoy a bit more. So we rested for a while so that we can do it again later."

Ichika smiled. What Ichika meant was him and Maya playing hide and seek, but since he didn't specify it, the girls got the wrong idea.

(SNAP)

(SNAP)

(SNAP)

(SNAP)

(SNAP)

(SNAP)

(SNAP)

(SNAP)

Chifuyu's long patience burned out pretty quickly. Now the rage of the "demon teacher" of the IS academy ruptured the dam that is Chifuyu's patience.

"Maya, you're really brave aren't you? So I guess it is only fitting that I give you a reward worthy of your valor."

Maya felt her life is now in the hands of the grim reaper.

"Ah…"

Maya froze on the spot.

(SNAP)

Chifuyu's last shard of temper broke off….

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOON)

A spiral of white aura erupted from Chifuyu.

"MESSATSU!"

(Scene Change)

"I think we now reached an understanding right Miss Yamada?"

Chifuyu asked Maya who had a very big lump on her head.

"Y-Yes Miss Orimura..."

Maya could only agree since Chifuyu's iron claw is still squeezing her head.

"We better get going or we'll missing the meeting."

Chifuyu ushered Maya who is still trying to recover from the hit she got from Chifuyu.

"You girls take care of Ichika. And don't get any ideas of doing anything to him indecent."

Chifuyu turned around and gave the girls a powerful glare.

"""""""""Yes!"""""""""

The girls could only agree like Maya, the oppressive presence of Chifuyu is proven too much for the girls.

"?"

Meanwhile, Ichika who is blind to the tension in the air just waved at Chifuyu and Maya.

"Chifuyu-nee, Maya-nee come back early."

Chifuyu waved back at Ichika, Maya also turned around and waved the little boy farewell.

"?"

After Chifuyu and Maya left, Ichika stared at the seven girls surrounding him.

"Um... I'm Ichika Orimura. Nice to meet you."

Ichika timidly made his introduction to the girls.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi blushed when they faced the formidable cuteness of their prince. Soon decided to reintroduce themselves to Ichika.

"Ah! I'm Houki Shinonono."

Houki made a slightly awkward introduction.

"I'm Cecilia Alcott, the representative candidate of England and scion of the Alcott family."

Cecilia proudly made her introduction.

"I'm Huang Ling Yin! Nice to meet you Ichika!"

Rin smiled happily at the boy.

"I'm Charlotte Dunois, it's a pleasure to meet you Ichika."

Charlotte smiled sweetly at the boy.

"I am Laura Bodewig! Commander of the [Schwarzer Haze] military force and representative of Germany."

Laura made her introduction stern and military like.

"I'm Kanzashi Sarashiki... Nice t-to m-meet y-you..."

Kanzashi is a bit timid in her introduction.

"Tatenashi Sarashiki, nice to meet you little Ichika!"

Tatenashi came over and lightly pinched Ichika's cheek.

"Ehehehehehe! I have many nee-chans to play with!"

Ichika's happy smile pierced the hearts of the girls.

(This is too dangerous, if Ichika keeps on acting like this we will surely...)

Houki blushed when she realized the danger that Ichika posed to their sanity.

"Let's play, I want to play!"

Ichika happily clung to Tatenashi as he repeatedly demanded that the girls play with him.

"Ahhhh..."

The girls who thought they saw all the sides of Ichika's cuteness is caught in a surprise when Ichika eyes revealed an azure glow, then his lips curled into a very cute smile and as a finishers a faint blush appeared on his face.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

K.O. The girls were totally by Ichika's moeness.

(Scene Change)

It was night now, the girls took Ichika for a walk around the academy, they are really careful not to steer too close the conspicuous areas where they might be seen. But soon the girls decided to take Ichika back to the teacher's building. The girls had their lunch in the teacher's building right in the lobby. Since the teacher's building is still under construction and the only occupants who remained here is Chifuyu and Maya, most of the teachers are rooming with the students so the girls can freely move here without the fear of being scolded by teachers. After dinner they took Ichika back to Chifuyu's room where they spend some time with him.

"It's truly a miracle that the instructor would allow us to enter her room."

Laura looked dazzled as she looked around Chifuyu's room.

"Get a grip Laura. You sound like a lesbian."

Laura didn't take Rin's words well.

"Repeat that you Chinese harlot!"

"What was that you German masochist!"

Laura and Rin started to quarrel.

"Hey stop quarreling!"

Houki tried to break off the scuffle.

"(Sniffle)... (Sniffle)... (Sniffle)..."

The girls stopped when they heard sniffling, they gingerly turned to Ichika who is looking at them with his sad teary eyes.

"Why are they fighting?"

Ichika's voice started becoming shaky let he's about to cry.

"Ah! W-Wait! we're not fighting... we're uh... we're only...acting!"

Cecilia came up with an excuse.

"That's it acting ahahahahahahaha!"

Charlotte added to Cecilia's lie.

"(Sniffle)... Really..."

Ichika wiped his tears as he bought the excuses of the girls.

"Here Ichika why don't you wear this. Your clothes seemed pretty bothersome for you."

Charlotte handed Ichika a white cat pajama, it the one she bought with Laura.

"Charlotte what are you doing?"

Rin grabbed Charlotte's shoulder and glared at her.

"Honestly making a little boy wearing a demeaning clothing like that is so uncalled for!"

Cecilia haughtily interjected.

"Uuuuu but..."

Charlotte is being attacked on all sides. But then Tatenashi snatched away the cat pajamas from Charlotte's hands and ushered Ichika to come with her to the bath room.

"Onee-chan! What are you doing!?"

Kanzashi raised her voice when her onee-chan took the lead all of a sudden.

"Just sit still there Kanzashi-chan I'll help Ichika-kun wearing this."

Tatenashi smiled at the girls.

"Why you!?"

"That is so unfair!"

"I bought that pajamas!"

Houki, Laura and Charlotte protested. But Tatenashi just smiled at them.

"Let then let us ask Ichika who he wants to help him."

Tatenashi looked at Ichika.

"?"

Ichika who is confused at first just stared back at her.

"Ichika, choose who you want to help you in wearing this."

Tatenashi smiled at Ichika.

"Uhhhh..."

Ichika didn't look at the other girls but just remained looking at Tatenashi.

"I want Tatenashi-nee to do it!"

Ichika made a quick decision, much to the despair of the girls.

(This is so unfair!)

The girls wanted to protest but they became afraid that they will just make the little Ichika cry. So they just swallowed it all.

So then it was Tatenashi's victory. She lead Ichika to the bathroom where she helped him put on the cat pajamas. After a few minutes Tatenashi came out.

"Well, here he is."

Tatenashi smiled as she turned at the boy who is hiding behind her back.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi looked very excited to see Ichika in the cat pajamas. But Ichika himself seemed embarrassed to show it to them as he hid behind Tatenashi.

"Don't be shy Ichika."

Tatenashi step aside and pushed Ichika to the open.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi nearly had nosebleeds when they saw the timid expression of Ichika in the cat pajamas. The fluffy ears on his head, the cute paws on his hands and feet made Ichika so cute that the girls almost wanted to eat him.

"Now go on Ichika."

Tatenashi held Ichika's shoulders and whispered something to him.

"But... i'm to embarrassed..."

Ichika blushed even redder.

"It will make us really happy."

Ichika looked at Tatenashi and saw Tatenashi's melting smile. Then Ichika looked down and gathered his strength and then...

"N-Nyah..."

Heartburn and nosebleed killed the girls.

(Scene Change)

In the faculty meeting.

(Shiver)

Chifuyu suddenly felt a shiver ran down her spine.

"What is it Miss Orimura?"

Maya who is seated beside her quickly noticed and asked Chifuyu.

"I think I just made a big mistake..."

Chifuyu's face paled when she realized that it was a mistake to leave Ichika to those girls.


	39. Chapter 39: Little Big Trouble part 5

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter again guys! Just a little bit more until the second season of the IS! Woohoo! Again sorry for my rambling, just really excited about it.

Anyway I'm looking for new inspiration, since I'm really confused how the coming events should happen. Though I have an idea but I'm still really confused about it, well I guess there is no such thing as the easy way. I'm planning to add more representative candidates from other countries, though I'm not really certain that I will, I think that it is still too early.

To Reckless Baka: OC girls? Yes, but I'm not sure whether I should. I'm torn right now whether I should or not. Whew!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except for my OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 39:

"Ichika you look really cute!"

Charlotte couldn't contain her excitement and hugged Ichika like stuffed toy.

"AH! CHARLOTTE UNHAND MY WIFE RIGHT NOW!"

Laura suddenly grabbed Ichika, trying to pry him away from Charlotte.

"Ehhhhh? Laura!"

"You two stop choking Ichika-san!"

Cecilia stepped in and pushed both Laura and Charlotte away from the little Ichika.

"Cecilia what are you doing?"

Charlotte complained at Cecilia.

"What are you doing depriving me of my wife?"

Laura scowled at Cecilia.

"You two are behaving so inappropriately, putting moves on a child. Honestly how unladylike!"

Cecilia scolded the two because of their actions and Charlotte and Laura started to see the mistakes on their act.

"Well then… Ichika-san! You're so cute."

In the end Cecilia was just the same as the two. She embraced Ichika and stuffed his face right on her breasts.

"CECILIA!"

Charlotte screamed.

"You traitorous wench!"

Laura look daggers at Cecilia.

(SMACK)

Cecilia got smacked on the head by Rin.

"OW! Rin-san what do you think you're doing!"

"You and you're sugar-coated words! You're no better than the two!"

Cecilia and Rin started arguing.

"Rin what do you mean by what you said!"

Charlotte also joined the argument.

"You three let me make this clear! Ichika is my wife and it is only natural that I would act this intimate with him!"

Laura also interjected.

"Ichika….."

Meanwhile, Houki who took the advantage of the girls quarreling went to Ichika and hugged him like a plush animal.

"MMMPH!"

Ichika's face is pushed into Houki's chest.

"You're so soft and warm."

Houki said with an ecstatic face.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOON)

Four pairs of prickly and spicy eyes fell on Houki.

"Taking advantage of the situation eh?"

Cecilia glared at Houki.

"Houki that's not fair, using your chest as an advantage!"

Charlotte tearfully complained at Houki.

"You harlot! Unhand my wife!"

Laura's anger started to produce steam on her face.

"Wait I'm doing no such thing!"

Houki tried to explain herself but Rin cut her off with a swift kick.

"Unhand him right now!"

Houki backed away to avoid Rin's kick.

"You want to fight!"

"Bring it on!"

The five started a scuffle.

"(Sigh). This five really are a troublesome bunch."

Tatenashi massaged her temples. Kanzashi just stared at the five who are now fighting like cats tussling around for a fish.

"(Sob)"

Tatenashi and Kanzashi looked at the little Ichika, who by the way is still wearing the cat pajamas. The little boy and started shedding tears as he watched Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura quarrel with each other.

"(Sob)…(Sob)…..(Sob)…"

"Hey Ichika don't cry."

Kanzashi hurriedly went to Ichika and tried to comfort him.

"(Sigh)."

Tatenashi took her fan out of her coat and proceeded to hit the girls one by one.

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

"Look Ichika is cry because all of you are quarreling."

Tatenashi had an angry look on her face.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

The five quickly turned around and saw Ichika shedding a lot of tears, Kanzashi who is trying to comfort him now started to panic because he won't stop cry.

"I-Ichika, please don't cry we're not fighting we were just playing around."

Houki tried making up an excuse.

"STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! I KNOW THAT YOU AND THE OTHER NEE-CHANS ARE FIGHTING!"

Ichika suddenly screamed at Houki. Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi were surprised by Ichika's behavior.

"….We're sorry."

Houki could only apologize sincerely to the little Ichika.

"(Sob)… You don't mean that…..(Sob)….."

Ichika didn't believe Houki.

"We promise that we won't fight anymore."

Charlotte added as she knelt in front of Ichika.

"Liar!"

The little Ichika wiped away his tears and voiced his distrust for the girls.

"Ichika-kun, they're really sincere. They're promising you that they won't fight."

Tatenashi placed her hand on Ichika's head. Ichika looked up at Tatenashi with hesitation until he finally turned back to the five.

"Really?"

"""""Yes we promise."""""

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte and Laura promised the boy.

"Okay….. I'll believe my nee-chans then."

Ichika finally revealed a smile.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi blushed when they saw the flushing smile of the little Ichika.

"Oh! I brought many more costume for Ichika to try out!"

Charlotte took out a bag full of assorted costumes.

"Woah! You brought an entire wardrobe."

Rin took several clothes from the bag. The other girls soon followed and rummaged through the bag full of clothing.

"Hm….."

Houki came across a fox girl costume with matching ears and tail.

"Ichika, were this!"

Houki showed Ichika the cute clothing.

"Ah!? That's for a girl.""

Ichika blushed at the clothing and hesitated to agree in wearing it but he still got forced into in by the girls.

"Ah! I just want to eat him!"

The girls looked at Ichika who is now wearing the fox girl costume. Ichika is timidly trying to hide his cherry red face. Every time he would move his head, the fox ears on his head started to twitch and the tail on his back swayed like a real thing.

"Try this next."

Rin took out a cheongsam.

"EHHHH? THAT'S REALLY FOR A GIRL!"

Ichika complained but he still got forced into it.

"Ichika, you're so cute!"

Charlotte's blush was really severe now.

Ichika shyly hugged his body because he is now wearing a very revealing piece of cheongsam.

"Try this next Ichika!"

Cecilia took out waitress attire that is just Ichika's size.

"Now say it Ichika."

Cecilia cooed at Ichika who is now wearing the waitress attire with a complete tray set on his hands.

"Uuuuu, I can't do it!"

Ichika tearfully pleaded the girls but he still did it because of their prompting.

"W-What is your order…. M-Mistress."

When Ichika said mistress the girls nearly fainted at how cute he is.

"This one next!"

Laura showed Ichika a bunny girl outfit.

"No that's a girl's outfit!"

Though Ichika resisted the outcome is still the same.

"Let's take a picture of Ichika wearing the costumes!"

Tatenashi took out a camera phone.

"Uuuu! I don't want to wear this! And the ears are troublesome."

Ichika kneeled on the floor and covered his face in embarrassment.

"How about this one."

Tatenashi brought out a small bridal dress. The bridal dress is white and had intricate design sewn to its skirt and it even had the flowers with it.

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

"!"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi blushed really red. They were just imagining Ichika in it and the nosebleed already threatened to flow out of their noses.

"Ichika-kun wear this!"

Tatenashi showed the bridal dress to the small boy.

"Ah!"

Ichika paled when he saw the dress.

"I'm a boy! Why are you making me wear all this girly clothing!"

Ichika whined at the girls.

"Hehehehehe!"

"Hehehehehe!"

"Hehehehehe!"

"Hehehehehe!"

"Hehehehehe!"

"Hehehehehe!"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Tatenashi grinned evilly at Ichika.

"Wait Onee-chan isn't this enough already."

Kanzashi is probably the only one who is still thinking straight and noticed that the little boy that they made to wear all those girlish attires are now at the edge of his innocence.

"Now Ichika-kun….."

"HELP ME! ONEE-CHAN!"

Minutes later…

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi are mesmerized at Ichika. Ichika is now wearing the white bridal dress. The level of cuteness that he is showing right is on a different level than the former. The blushing expression on he is making is pushing the seven girls on the edge of their sanity.

"Uuuuuuuuu! Please let me take this off."

Ichika tearfully pleaded the girls. But his cute expression had the adverse effect.

"Hey, can I start eating him now?"

Laura said in a daze.

"Maybe we can, just a little."

Houki also said in a daze.

"WAIT!"

Kanzashi slapped Houki, Laura, Charlotte, Rin, Cecilia and Tatenashi to snap them out of their delusion.

(SLAP)

(SLAP)

(SLAP)

(SLAP)

(SLAP)

(SLAP)

"What are all of you saying?"

Luckily Kanzashi's words made the six snap out of their daze.

"Well I guess we better put a stop to this…. After we make Ichika-kun wear more costumes."

Tatenashi pulled out her fan and opened it to reveal the words "sweet victory".

"Chifuyu-nee!"

Ichika called for help.

(Scene Change)

[Phantom Task] HQ.

A certain five women inside the walls of the [Phantom Task] HQ are in the verge of erupting because of too much frustration. Just minutes ago they saw something that ignited the long dormant lust hidden deep inside the five women. Right then and there they wanted to go to the IS academy and snatch that thing that grabbed their complete obsession. But, instead of being allowed to do so, their leader forbade it. Right now, these five women are in their quarters, desperately trying to prevent themselves from rampaging around and bursting to the IS academy. But this events made them reminisce about the past, about Ichika when he is still very young.

"…."

Chigusa is silently sitting on her bed, holding on to an old book. Chigusa has been clinging to this dusty book that she took out under her mattress for some time now. She seemed really serious about this book but she never opened it once.

"….."

Chigusa plainly stared at the old tome, but minutes later, as if she finally made a decision, she slowly opened it.

"…."

The first page of the book is blank; Chigusa continued to flip the following pages that were also empty.

"….."

But Chigusa stopped right at the center of the book, where one picture is sorted in to it. The picture looked new because it was carefully kept for a long time.

"…"

Chigusa carefully took the picture and looked at it with soft eyes.

"Ichika…."

Chigusa is staring at a picture of Ichika when he was still a young boy. In the picture Ichika is in a dojo, he wore a hakama and he held a bokken. In the picture, Ichika is flailing the bokken around aimlessly. This was taken on the time when he first was thought of Kenjutsu by Chigusa.

"Ufufufufufufu…"

Chigusa couldn't help but giggle when she remembered what Ichika did in that memory.

(Flash Back)

"Chigusa-nee, look I'm doing it."

Ichika who still can't seem to control the bokken effectively, flailed around the wooden sword like a fan.

"(Sigh). That is not how you do it."

Chigusa who also wore a hakama, sighed when he saw the childish fit of her younger brother in trying to learn Kenjutsu. She went to Ichika who is still thrashing the bokken and stopped the boy from continuing his pointless effort.

"Remember don't let the sword swing you, you must be the one that swings the sword."

Chigusa sternly told Ichika who is now sitting in seiza.

"Ohhhh, alright then Chigusa-nee!"

Ichika happily smiled after Chigusa finished her lecture. Now Chigusa and Ichika positioned back in the center of the dojo and practiced some swings. Chigusa is a bit surprised when she noticed that Ichika actually improved after being shown just once the techniques in the art of swords.

"You learn pretty fast Ichika."

Chigusa and Ichika are now sitting outside the dojo where a giant Koi pond is located. The two sat and watch the Koi's jumping from the water while drinking tea.

"Well, it's because Chigusa-nee will be happy if I learn it."

Ichika smiled as he cutely drank his tea.

"Uhm!"

Chigusa unconsciously blushed when Ichika smiled at her.

(What is this? Am I getting embarrassed because of his honest expression?)

Chigusa is quite confused as to why her cold hard emotional exterior is easily broken in the face of the young boy's innocent smile. She has been very bother by it. Chigusa thought that her human emotions were nothing more but forgotten pieces of her mind but she realized then that she has much to learn. So she tried practicing in the mirror, she practiced controlling her emotions by trying to suppress her blushing as she thinks of Ichika smile on her mind. That exercise proved to be the only thing she can't accomplish, she has mastered many physical and mental exercises but this one unusual exercise frustrated her to no end. Every time Ichika's smiling face crossed her mind, her face always turn into a cherry. She repeatedly smashed many mirrors that day.

"….."

Chigusa pondered about that memory with a frustrated face.

"Chigusa-nee….."

Ichika became worried when Chigusa's scowl worsened. Not being able to take it anymore, Ichika stood up and embraced Chigusa

(HUG)

Ichika leaped at Chigusa and embraced her lovingly.

"Chigusa-nee don't put on a bad face."

Ichika mumbled as he buried his face on Chigusa's chest.

"Uh?"

Chigusa didn't know how to react. This gesture is very new to her, she never experienced this in her life, she has never received such an affectionate touch. Having been raised in a family of heartless killers and power-hungry warriors and having a cold, callous and merciless being for a mother made her a foreigner to these kinds of interactions.

"Hmmmmm….."

But despite Chigusa's complete ignorance to love and affection, the loving embraced that clings to her body right now made her feel a bit strange. Perhaps this was the feeling she thought was only a mere dream, happiness.

"Chigusa-nee, please don't be sad."

Ichika slowly looked up and met Chigusa's face. Ichika's expression is really worried, the little is very quick to worry about the subtle changes in their expression.

"Ichika…"

Chigusa couldn't speak anything else but the little boy's name.

"I hate it when Chigusa-nee becomes sad, I really hate it. Therefore I will make sure that Chigusa-nee never gets sad."

Ichika's face revealed a slight flush as he declared his intentions without any shyness.

"….."

The blush on Chigusa's face reddened even more. She could calm herself down anymore; Ichika's innocent and pure words ignited the fires inside her.

"Ichika…"

Chigusa shakily held Ichika's cheeks; she is a bit hesitant at what she wants to do as her expression wavered many times.

"Chigusa-nee?"

Ichika asked Chigusa, the clueless face he is making made Ichika even cuter than before.

"….Ichika."

After hesitating for a while, Chigusa mustered enough courage to do what she wanted to do. Chigusa slowly drew close to Ichika's face.

"…"

Ichika doesn't have any idea of what Chigusa was trying to do.

(I can do it, I have to do it, I can't back out, I won't back out!)

Chigusa repeatedly said those words in her mind.

(KISS)

Chigusa kissed Ichika, but not on where she intended to kiss him.

"Uh?"

Ichika looked a bit confused; he got kissed on the forehead.

(I'm an idiot! Why can't I just do it!?)

Chigusa growled mentally. She then ended the kiss.

"Chigusa-nee…."

Ichika blankly stared at Chigusa at first but he then smiled and embraced Chigusa even tighter this time.

"….."

"Chigusa-nee loves me."

Ichika became giddy all of a sudden.

"…."

Chigusa who is disappointed of her mistakes on kissing Ichika earlier, smiled when she saw how happy Ichika is right now.

"Chigusa-nee… I promise to learn kenjutsu and everything that I need to learn. So that…. I can be strong enough to protect my family."

Ichika smiled even more as he declared his words, the blush gracing his young face made him look even more adorable than earlier.

"I'll hold you to it then."

Chigusa smiled at Ichika.

Days later, Chigusa has been hearing news about Ichika training extensively, she overhead on some of Ichika's attendants that Ichika resisted on leaving the dojo even though it was really late already. She became a bit worried more and more when he heard that Ichika stayed in the dojo for an entire night despite the pleas of his attendants. Chigusa decided to check up on Ichika days later.

"….."

Chigusa arrived in the dojo but she stopped on her tracks when she saw Ichika in the midst of a duel against six of his attendants. Ichika held two bamboo swords on both hands as he took a stance, preparing himself for any attack from his sparring partners. Chigusa thought that this is crazy, Ichika's attendants are not just any ordinary servants, they also act as bodyguards and are very proficient in combat and given their position as Ichika's attendants their skills are even more honed to guard the most valuable treasure of the Orimura family. So for Ichika to fight them when he only trained for days not to mention just being a child still is really reckless.

"Ichika…."

Chigusa wanted to put a stop to this but when she saw Ichika's determined expression, she rescinded her former aim and decided to see this through.

(FLASH)

Ichika and his attendants now attacked each other.

"Sto-"

Chigusa wanted to stop this nonsense but she wasn't able to say it when she saw that Ichika is fighting back effectively.

(CLANG) (CLANG) (CLANG)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(CLANG) (CLANG) (CLANG)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

(CLANG) (CLANG) (CLANG)

(BAM) (BAM) (BAM) (BAM)

Though it wasn't an all-out fight, Ichika's skills at holding off his skilled attendants at bay is pretty impressive. Despite being outnumbered, he still could fight back. He perfectly parried every strike of his attendants and also evaded some strikes he couldn't deflect.

"Amazing…"

Minutes later, the duel stopped when Ichika noticed Chigusa watching him.

"Chigusa-nee!"

Ichika dropped the two bokken he was holding and hurriedly embraced Chigusa.

"…"

Chigusa was a bit hesitant at first to return the hug but she did it anyway.

"Chigusa-nee I'm training more seriously now."

Ichika happily reported his progress to Chigusa.

Chigusa is a bit overwhelmed by what she saw that she couldn't answer Ichika right away. She just saw her little brother, Ichika, fend off six of his battle proficient attendants in a sword clash. Also despite being in a young body, Ichika's movements and reactions could rival that of an adult. Chigusa could remember that she, Chifuyu and her cousin are just like this when they were still young. That feat made Chigusa realize that there is more to this boy than just meets the eye.

"Why did you do this?"

Chigusa could only asked Ichika in a very confused manner.

"Because I want to prove my strength!"

Ichika said without any doubts.

"Didn't you know that you could get hurt because of this? You are still young and you need more training and time to properly start your training."

Chigusa worriedly grabbed Ichika's small shoulders and scolded him.

Ichika just stared at Chigusa with a clueless face. But then he smiled and hugged Chigusa again.

"Chigusa-nee is worried about me!"

Ichika happily said.

Ichika's attendants giggled at the scene. This adorable moment is a sight that is nowhere to be seen in this clan not since Ichika arrived.

"Ufufufufufu….."

Chigusa giggled lightly, a light blushed appeared on her face. She then knelt down and wrapped her arms lovingly on the Ichika's body.

"Onee-sans, thanks for sparring with me! I'll take a break with Chigusa-nee for a while, we'll play later."

Ichika bowed at her attendants and thanked them for accompanying him in his training.

""""""""Our pleasure young master!""""""""

Ichika's attendants happily bowed back at their young master.

"…"

"Lalalalalalalalalalala!"

Chigusa and Ichika now walked outside the dojo and are currently strolling in the bamboo gardens. Chigusa is really quiet as she only rested her eyes on Ichika, meanwhile Ichika is very joyful that he sang like a kid in Christmas.

"Ichika…"

When Chigusa called his name, Ichika quickly turned to his big sister.

"What is it Chigusa-nee?"

Ichika smiled as he clung to Chigusa.

"Ummmmm….."

Chigusa knelt down to match Ichika's height; Chigusa's expression implies that she wanted to say something serious to the little boy.

"Well….you…..see…it…..is….because…of really…well…"

But instead of saying it, she ended up saying stuttering and incoherent words. She face blushed really red.

"Ichika… I…I…..I…..I…I…."

Chigusa ended up repeating "I" many times. But Ichika beat her to it.

(KISS)

Ichika expressed his feelings to Chigusa through his action and this action was kissing his big sister right in the lips. The kiss just lasted for a short while and then Ichika ended the intimate contact and smiled at the surprised Chigusa.

"…..Me too Chigusa-nee."

Ichika understood what Chigusa wanted to say.

"Ichika….."

(End of Flashback)

"…I love you."

Chigusa was able to say what she wanted to say before. Too bad that right now Ichika wasn't here to hear it.

"I'm such a coward back then."

Chigusa just smiled pitying to herself as she looked back at her hesitant self in the past.

"Ichika…"

Chigusa's eyes softened, small amounts of tears laced her eyes as she held the photo of the young Ichika to her chest.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OON)

Her malevolent aura suddenly spiraled out of her frame and filled the room like a miasma of disease. But despite of her terrifying display of power, Chigusa's face made an honest smile, one that she haven't made for a very long time. This is one of the rare times where she, a demon disguised in flesh, is able to freely show the emotions she had left.

(Scene Change)

Chisaya rummaged through her bookshelves as she looked for something.

"…."

Chisaya looked thoroughly through the dusty papers and books.

"Here it is."

Chisaya took out sketch pad from behind the books.

"…."

Chisaya sat on her desk and opened the sketch pad. The first page is blankly, then the second page is also blank, all the following pages are all blank. Until she got to the end, there was one picture that was sorted into the last page.

"….."

Chisaya carefully picked up the photo.

"He's really adorable…."

Chisaya smiled as she looked at the picture that contained the picture of a young Ichika. The picture was taken in the archery range from their old mansion. Ichika is wearing a hakama as he gingerly tried to use the longbow he is holding.

"Ufufufufufu…."

Chisaya laughed lightly when remember Ichika during the time.

(Flash Back)

"Chisaya-nee I want to learn that!"

Ichika suddenly ran to Chisaya and hugged her from behind.

"Ah! Ichika!"

Chisaya is startled when Ichika suddenly embraced her from behind.

"Chisaya-nee, please teach me that!"

Ichika begged Chisaya with puppy dog eyes.

(T-This is cheating! What is with him suddenly putting on a face like this?)

Chisaya's blushed started to color her pale white cheeks.

"O-Ok."

Chisaya agreed because she knew that Ichika will just continue to pester her if she ever refuse and no doubt he will use more of his cuteness to make her agree.

"YAY!"

But, it proved to be harder than Ichika first thought. His initial shot didn't even travel for half a meter as they all fell like leaves right in front of him.

"Uuuuuuuuu!"

Ichika is now very frustrated. But Chisaya who is watching the bot try his hardest just to pull the string couldn't help but giggle at the boy's cute faces.

Ichika jumped around like a little kid when Chisaya indulged his request.

"Now hold it like this."

Chisaya first thought Ichika how to properly aim and use the long bow.

"It is pretty hard to pull."

Ichika complained when he could even pull the string of the bow and can't even position the arrow properly.

"You need hand strength and training to properly use this bow. This bow is really hard to use because this was made for long range shots."

Chisaya knelt down and helped Ichika pull the bow string.

"There, now the aim the arrow on the target."

Chisaya pointed on the target, the target is 300 yards away and it is just a small bottle.

"Woah, it's pretty far away can we really hit?"

Ichika looked a bit overwhelmed when he saw how far the target is.

"Don't worry, no matter how far it is. As long as you keep it in your sights, there is no way you can miss it."

Chisaya smirked. With the long bow fully stretched Chisaya looked at Ichika.

"At the count of three, let go alright."

Chisaya smiled at Ichika.

"Hai!"

Ichika readily replied.

Chisaya and Ichika aimed at arrow properly.

"1"

"2"

"3"

(SLING)

The arrow sped out from the bow as Ichika released the arrow.

(CRAAAASH)

The small bottle that was the target shattered as it received the arrow perfectly.

"Woah! We hit it!"

Ichika sudden jumped around in joy as he accomplished his first bull's-eye.

"Ufufufufu…"

Chisaya smiled tenderly when she saw Ichika's happy expression.

"Congratulations, Ichika."

Chisaya went to Ichika and commended him. But Ichika shook his head side to side as if disagreeing with Chisaya.

"No, it was Chisaya that made it possible not me. It can't even pull it properly. I'm such a failure."

Chisaya's heart twisted when he heard Ichika sad voice and saw his depressed face.

"Ichika don't say that!"

Chisaya tightly grasped Ichika's shoulders and sternly scolded him.

"If you give up that easily then you won't be able to accomplish anything."

Chisaya then pulled Ichika into a loving embrace.

"Chisaya-nee…"

Ichika blushed when Chisaya tenderly embraced him.

"Ehehehehehehehehe!"

Ichika giggled all of a sudden.

"Chisaya-nee I promise I'll learn how to use the bow. So that next time I can train with Chisaya-nee."

Ichika smiled happily at Chisaya, the faint blush on the little boy's cheeks made him more and more adorable.

"O-Okay…."

Chisaya is a bit overwhelmed of Ichika's innocent words.

After that, Ichika started to come to the archery range in secret, he often sneaked away from his attendants to come here and practice.

"No one's here."

Ichika mumbled when he sneaked on the archery range in this dead of the night. He again snuck away from his attendants to train here.

"Now I better get started."

Ichika took the long bow from the display and took a basket of arrows for him to use.

"Now I'll start!"

Ichika started to practice diligently.

Days later….

"THE YOUNG MASTER IS MISSING!"

One of Ichika's attendants screamed when she walked in Ichika room and found him absent there. All of Ichika's attendants scrambled hurriedly and searched for their elusive young master.

"What's the ruckus here?"

Chisaya wanted to visit Ichika, so she came here but ended up walking into the chaotic state of that is happening in Ichika's mansion.

"Chisaya-sama!"

One of the attendants exclaimed when they saw Chisaya enter.

"I'm asking you what is happening?"

Chisaya became a bit irritated when the women started to hesitate in telling her.

"Don't make me repeat myself."

Chisaya growled.

"Ichika-sama is missing again."

Chisaya's eyes widened when she heard it.

"Well then don't just stand there all of you look for him!"

Chisaya angrily said. At Chisaya's words Ichika's attendants hurriedly scrambled and searched for the young boy. Chisaya also joined the search.

"Ichika…. Where are you?"

Chisaya hopped on the rooftop and searched for any signs of Ichika. But then Chisaya realized something. She remembered that Ichika said he wanted to learn archery.

"The range."

Chisaya leaped from the roof of the mansion and hopped around more roofs. She is headed to the archery range.

"Ichika!"

Chisaya saw that Ichika is there but he is slumped on the ground while still holding the long bow.

"Ichika!"

Chisaya then went to the young boy's side and cradled him in her arms.

"Chisaya-nee…"

Ichika weakly said, his eyes are only half open as the fatigue that he accumulated after 20 hours straight to practicing archery without a stop took the toll on his young body.

"Ichika you idiot. Why are you doing this?"

Chisaya touched his cheek tenderly.

"Chisaya-nee did I do well?"

Ichika weakly said.

"What are you talking about?"

Chisaya worriedly said. She then saw Ichika's right hand that is bleeding.

"What happened?"

Chisaya hurriedly but gently took Ichika's right hand that bleeding. Ichika's right hand bled because of continuously holding on to the string of the bow, Ichika probably did this non-stop to the point where his hand bled.

"Chisaya-nee…."

Ichika slowly pointed at the range. Chisaya then slowly turned around and was shocked at what she saw.

"Wha….."

Chisaya is shocked, what she saw on the range amazed her. Six target targets about 300 yards were all full of arrow and all those arrows are in the bull's-eye.

"…"

Chisaya couldn't react for a short while as she saw the testament of Ichika abnormal growth.

(He only practiced for about four days and he already reached near perfection.)

Chisaya looked really shocked.

"Chisaya-nee… did I do good?"

Ichika weakly asked Chisaya again.

Chisaya smiled and tenderly touched Ichika cheek.

"You did well, Ichika. Really well."

Chisaya carried Ichika in princess cradle and took him back to his quarters.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Ichika finally fell asleep in Chisaya's arms by the time they arrived in Ichika.

"Chisaya-nee…."

Ichika talked in his sleep.

"Chisaya-nee is happy… I'm happy too….. Because I love Chisaya-nee….."

Ichika mumbled. Chisaya felt something she never felt before, her face and her body is heating up and she felt a bit woozy.

"You are really frightening… Ichika….."

Chisaya smiled as she set Ichika on his bed.

(Flash Back End)

Chisaya fell back on her bed as she kept the photo close to her chest.

"I would give everything to relive those memories once more."

Chisaya had a momentary lapse of her cold hard attitude. Her face slowly revealed a melting smile.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOON)

A violent swirling aura soon filled the entire room.

(Scene Change)

Yuuko lazed around in her bed. Since their request to go to go IS academy and snatch Ichika was harshly rejected by Izanami, Yuuko like her cousins are trying to calm themselves.

"Ah! This is so infuriating!"

Yuuko started to kick around her bed. Her patience burn really fast when she thought of the possibilities if she was allowed by Izanami to go and seize Ichika.

"(Sigh)."

But Yuuko quickly stopped herself from doing anything stupid and just grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly.

"Hm?"

Yuuko noticed something beneath her pillow. It was a picture.

"Hey what do you know!"

Yuuko quickly stood up from her grumbling and grabbed the picture.

"Oh this old thing that I kept."

Yuuko smiled when she saw the photo. It was a photo of a young Ichika; he is wearing a light blue kimono. He is standing in a bridge, he is happily holding on to the railing and happily pointing on to the horizon.

"I remember this."

Yuuko smiled and started to recall the memories brought by this photo.

(Flash Back)

"Yuuko-nee! Stop playing around show yourself to me!"

Ichika repeatedly whined as he search for Yuuko in the bamboo garden. Yuuko invited Ichika earlier to play-and-seek here in the bamboo garden but 3 hours has passed already and he still haven't found her.

"Uuuuuuuuuu! Yuuko-nee! You're doing this on purpose!"

Ichika started to whine, his eyes started becoming teary as he stopped in the middle of the multidirectional pathway of the garden. Ichika isn't just helpless in trying to locate Yuuko but now he is also lost in the unbelievably large garden of bamboo.

"Uuuuuuu!"

Ichika started to sob loudly.

"I'm lost and Yuuko-nee left me here!"

Ichika cried.

But then a young girl sudden appeared behind Ichika and slowly crept behind the little boy.

"Guess who?"

Ichika's eyes were covered by a pair of soft hands.

"Y-Yuuko-nee…"

The little girl that was Yuuko smiled as he released Ichika.

"So if you can't find me you'll cry, that won't work."

Yuuko lightly pinched the little boy's cheek and wiped his tears.

"(Sniffle)… Because I thought that Yuuko-nee left me… (Sniffle)…"

Ichika weakly said as he surrendered to Yuuko's arms.

"Such a spoiled baby you are."

Yuuko smiled at Ichika and pinched both his cheeks again.

"Well let's go home now."

"Ok."

Yuuko now carried Ichika back to the main house.

"Yuuko-nee how come you're so good in hide-and-seek?"

Ichika asked Yuuko with a very curious face.

"Because you're Yuuko-nee is a kunoichi!"

Yuuko smiled at Ichika as she told him.

"You're a female ninja?"

Ichika looked very shocked when Yuuko told him.

"Yup! You're Yuuko-nee can literally vanished into thin air if she wanted to. So hide-and-seek is pretty much a cake walk for me."

Yuuko said as she rubbed her cheeks on Ichika's.

"I want to be a ninja too!"

Ichika said with a very determined face.

"Oh really? Then you have to train pretty hard to become one."

"I'll do my best!"

Ichika and Yuuko laughed a lot until they arrived on the mansion.

Nighttime.

Ichika is in his room, pondering seriously about how to become a ninja.

(Knock)

(Knock)

(Knock)

(Knock)

(Knock)

Ichika heard several knocks on the door.

"Young master I'm coming in."

A young girl entered, she is one of Ichika attendants and she is carrying a tray which is Ichika's dinner.

"Here young master."

The young girl settled the tray on Ichika's desk; after she did it she bowed and quickly left. But Ichika suddenly grabbed her from behind.

"Hey do you how can I become a ninja?"

Ichika happily asked the young girl.

"Young master, you want to become a ninja?"

"Yup! So that I can play hide-and-seek with Yuuko-nee without losing too much!"

Ichika innocently proclaimed his intentions. The young female attendants couldn't help but giggle a little when she saw Ichika's determined face.

"Young master, being a ninja is really hard. The training isn't only rigorous but also really hard."

The young attendant looked a bit worried when she saw the determination burning in Ichika's eyes.

"I will train very hard! I promise!"

Ichika clung even tighter to the young girl's kimono. The young attendant quickly fell victim to Ichika's innocent charm.

"W-Well, there is a training manual that may help you get started young master. It's a white scroll without a title, it is hidden deep within deepest part of the library."

The young attendant whispered to Ichika.

After that, early in the morning Ichika quickly went to the archive room and searched for it, he didn't notify any of his attendants since they would just stop him for trying to learn something still beyond his capabilities.

"Where is it?"

Ichika perused through the dusty scrolls in the deepest section of the library.

"There are so many scrolls in here."

Ichika took out all the scrolls he saw and tried searching for the one that was pointed to him by his attendant.

"Here it is."

Ichika took out a white scroll from a pile of other scrolls. Ichika happily raised the scroll and jumped around in joy.

"Now let's see…."

Ichika opened the scroll and saw very complicated words that he couldn't understand.

"Ehhhhh? I can't understand anything!"

Ichika is really frustrated when he read the scroll many times but still failed to understand anything. Ichika opened the scroll more and still read many more techniques he couldn't understand.

"Just what is with these characters!? I can't understand a single thing!"

Ichika slumped on the table.

"I may have to ask help on my attendants… but they might tell my nee-chans and worse they might tell Yuuko-nee."

Ichika ruminated his actions well.

"(Sigh)."

Ichika wanted to leave but he decided to skim the scroll one more time before leaving.

"Oh?"

Ichika actually saw one technique he could understand.

"Shadow veil….."

Ichika read the title of the technique. Ichika quickly became interested in the technique and he read it quickly. Ichika took some notes on the techniques and carefully read every detail.

"So I need to blend with my surroundings and let myself be one with the surroundings."

Ichika bit the pen as he monologue to himself.

"…Alright I have to start training tomorrow!"

Ichika let his determination burn bright.

Ichika started training in the bamboo garden; he took the scroll with him. He meditated in the middle of the garden and tried to blend himself with his surroundings.

"I have to clear my mind."

Ichika let out a deep sigh and relaxed himself.

"…."

Ichika remained in that position for hours. Ichika soon continued to do this for days now, sneaking early in the morning and going to the bamboo garden.

"Again, clear my mind and be one with my surroundings."

Days later, Yuuko haven't seen Ichika. She went to his mansion and saw his attendants scrambling like bees while trying to find Ichika. Yuuko found the scene a little bit tiresome so she went out and tried to find him herself.

"Where is he?"

Yuuko was asked by other who is also looking for Ichika, it was Chifuyu.

"I have no idea; his attendants have been looking for him since this morning."

Yuuko and Chifuyu glared at each for a short moment and after their short exchange of words the two parted ways. Yuuko went to the bamboo to look for Ichika.

"Yuuko-nee…."

Yuuko turned around and saw Ichika peeking from behind a bamboo tree. Looking at her with very playful eyes.

"Ichika do you know how much trouble you are causing?"

Yuuko placed her hands on her hips and smiled at the young boy.

"Yuuko-nee…. Let's play tag."

Ichika's is really mischievous. Yuuko raised an eyebrow when he found Ichika's invitation a bit suspicious.

"What are you on about Ichika?"

Yuuko walked towards Ichika but before she can come close Ichika quickly ran deeper into the misty bamboo garden.

"Ichika!"

Yuuko ran after Ichika. She sprinted fast towards the direction the little boy ran.

(Ichika there's no use trying to hide from me; I can feel your presence where ever you go.)

Yuuko smirked when she thought she had caught up to Ichika, but she was surprised when she quickly lost sight of him.

"Wha…."

Yuuko became even more surprised when she actually lost track of the boy's presence. Yuuko couldn't detect the presence of the boy; it was like he vanished in the misty veil of the garden.

"Yuuko-nee!"

Yuuko turned around and saw the silhouette of Ichika running through the misty fog.

"….."

Yuuko ran to where Ichika was but caught nothing.

"He is disappearing like a ghost….. Could it be that he….."

Yuuko felt Ichika faint presence again and she quickly ran to that direction.

"Hehehehehehe! Yuuko-nee can't catch me."

Yuuko heard Ichika voice but she could pinpoint his exact location, it's like she is trying to look for him while being blindfolded.

"This manner of disappearing and suppressing ones presence…. Could it be that…. He learned the….."

Yuuko didn't finish her words and just smiled.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

Yuuko's aura burst out of her frame.

(FLASH)

Yuuko vanished and in an instant.

"Yuuko-nee, where is she?"

Ichika couldn't feel Yuuko's presence. He stopped running when he arrived in the right in the middle of the garden.

"Yuuko-nee I can't feel her."

Ichika hang on to the railings and tried to feel his surroundings.

"Got you!"

Ichika is suddenly lifted up by Yuuko who surprised Ichika.

"YUUKO-NEE!"

Ichika is startled when Yuuko suddenly hugged him from behind.

"You devious boy, when did you learn the shadow veil?"

Yuuko rubbed her cheeks on Ichika's cheek she then tickled Ichika as a way to pay him back for making her run around.

"Yuuko-nee….hahahahahahaha…..stop…hahahahahahaha…. ."

Ichika is laughing so much when Yuuko started to tickle her even more.

Minutes later…..

"So tell when did you learn shadow veil?"

Yuuko and Ichika now stood on the bridge and looked at the misty horizon.

"I just learned it days ago, three days to be exact."

Yuuko couldn't believe it.

(He mastered a very difficult technique in just a paltry span of three days. Just like I did.)

Yuuko looked very mystified.

"I did it because I always lose to Yuuko-nee whenever we play tag or hide-and-seek."

Ichika whined at Yuuko. Yuuko couldn't help but smile when she saw Ichika complaining face.

"Well you did pretty well."

"But I still lost since you caught me."

Ichika lowered his head. Yuuko knelt down and lifted Ichika's face to meet hers.

"You did quite well Ichika."

Yuuko blushed as she embraced Ichika.

"You know Yuuko-nee, I learned this technique for one reason."

Yuuko looked a little curious when she heard Ichika's reason.

"What is it then?"

"I learned it so that I can follow Yuuko-nee whenever she disappears."

Yuuko broke the hug and looked at Ichika's face.

"Follow me? Why?"

Yuuko asked Ichika.

"Because Yuuko-nee is important to me… I love Yuuko-nee."

At Ichika last words were accompanied by the first rays of the sun that pierced through the thick mist.

(Flash Back End)

"He's a cassanova back then."

Yuuko couldn't contain her giggling when she remembered Ichika unrestrained expression of his affections.

"(Sigh). We're missing a vital opportunity today, right now he is back to his cute self yet we are here sulking like children."

Yuuko grumbled as she looked at the picture with a pouting face. Yuuko then lazed back on her bed while still looking at the picture.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OON)

Yuuko's irritation caused her aura to flood the room.

(Scene Change)

Saya just finished taking, she went out her bathroom wiped off her body.

"Why can't just aunt let us take him?"

Saya said in an irritated manner. Saya then lay on her bed with only a shirt on her body.

"(Sigh)."

Saya sighed heavily, she is absolutely bored. Saya then stood up and went to bookshelf. Saya pulled out one book, that book is pretty old and very worn out. Saya then opened the book and took out a picture.

"Ichika, what could he be doing right now?"

Saya leaped back to her bed as she looked at the picture.

"Ufufufufufufu."

Ichika in the picture is practicing kenpo; Ichika had a very serious face as he trained very hard.

Saya smirked when she remembered the memory this picture gave her.

(Flash Back)

"HA!"

Saya is training right in the open dojo and an unknown spectator was watching her from the sidelines.

"HA! HA! HA!"

Saya made a series of spinning kicks and then ended it with a somersault.

(TAP)

Saya feet made a loud tap when she landed on the ground.

"…."

The spectator, who is Ichika, marveled at Saya's prowess in hand to hand combat. Saya noticed that Ichika has been watching her for a time now just chose to sneak looks at his location, not wanting to make him shy away and hide.

(What's he doing? Just watching there?)

Saya smiled when she noticed that Ichika started to step out of the shadows.

"Ichika! Come here!"

Saya called Ichika to come to her.

"!"

Ichika got a little scared so he tried to run away but Saya appeared in front of him, resulting to Ichika falling on his back when he bumped Saya.

"Saya-nee….."

"What are you doing just looking at me from a distance?"

Saya straddled the boy's small body and held his wrist tightly.

"B-Because…"

Ichika hesitated in telling his reason. This just fueled Saya's urge to tease the timid young boy.

"If you don't tell me, then I'll strip you one clothing after another until you tell me."

Ichika shivered when he heard Saya's teasing voice.

"Saya-nee stop teasing me like that!"

Ichika protested but Saya just continued to grin at the helpless young boy.

"Well if you won't tell me, then I'll just proceed to….."

Saya untied the obi on Ichika's waist, much to the little boy's trepidation.

"S-Saya-nee!"

"Come on tell your Saya-nee what's wrong."

Saya teasingly licked the little boy's cheeks adding to the embarrassment of the young boy. Saya then licked Ichika's neck; the little boy could handle it anymore.

"Alright I'll tell you!"

Ichika finally conceded.

"Well tell me then."

Saya dismounted the boy and the two now sat side by side.

"I was planning to ask you…. If you could teach me about…. Martial arts."

Saya just looked at Ichika but then leaped at the boy and hugged him like a plushie.

"So all of this shyness was for that….. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Saya laughed at Ichika.

"Saya-nee don't laugh at me!"

Ichika protested at Saya who was still laughing at him.

"You don't need to be so shy; I'll happily teach you whenever you want."

Saya ruffled Ichika's hair.

"Really?"

Ichika's eyes glistened.

"Really.

Saya answered back.

Saya and Ichika then started to practice kenpo.

"No Ichika. Your arms must be firm when you punch."

Saya held Ichika arms and held it firmly.

"O-Okay."

Ichika is a bit overawed by Saya's passion in teaching him.

"No, that's not right your kick must be straight and fast."

Saya once again scolded Ichika for his ineptness.

"Sorry Saya-nee."

Ichika depressingly lowered his face, avoiding all sorts of contact with Saya's eyes.

"Don't be like that. You just have to train harder to be able to execute the moves correctly."

Saya ruffled Ichika's head, cheering Ichika up.

"Saya-nee count on it! I'll train even harder so that I can be worthy of your training!"

Ichika vehemently declared.

Saya is a bit startled at Ichika's sudden liveliness.

"Alright then."

Days later, Saya has been seeing Ichika training alone in the courtyard of his mansion. Sometimes he would train for hours straight and wouldn't stop even though his attendants would plead him.

"I want to train more!"

Ichika flailed around as he refused to obey the request of his attendants.

"Please young master you haven't had lunch or breakfast yet! You must rest for a while and eat."

Twenty two of his attendants tirelessly tried to persuaded Ichika to rest. But the little wouldn't budge and still stubbornly continued to practice his moves.

"Young Master please!"

One of his attendants pleaded him.

"NO!"

Ichika fervently refused. But the exhaustion from training non-stop finally crept up on the boy.

"I'm alright…I can…go on…"

Ichika finally staggered and collapsed on the ground.

"YOUNG MASTER!"

"QUICK CARRY YOUNG MASTER TO HIS QUARTERS!"

"Get the doctor here quickly!"

Ichika's attendants panicked as they tended to their young master who finally lost consciousness after he stubbornly tried to train beyond what his body can handle.

"Ichika you idiot…."

From afar Saya mumbled as she looked at her cousin with worried eyes.

The next day Ichika is stricken with fever. He is stuck in his room and cannot go anywhere, so Ichika spent most of his time trying to escape from his attendants where he failed miserably. He isn't healthy right now so he can't escape his attendants as easy as when he's well.

"Young master please stay in bed."

One of his attendants implored Ichika to stay on the bed.

"Young master's temperature very high."

One of Ichika's attendants took the thermometer from Ichika's mouth.

"…."

Ichika's fever was so high now that he couldn't even utter a word anymore. Ichika's face flushed so red because of his fever, his eyes can only open half way and his breathing is really exhausted.

"….."

Outside Ichika's room, Saya just listened in. She somehow felt guilty, because her words are what prompted Ichika to go to this extent. Finally not being able to bare it anymore, Saya entered the room.

"I'll take it from here."

Saya said to Ichika's attendants who left quickly as Saya arrived.

"We'll take our leave then Saya-sama."

Ichika's attendants bowed to Saya and quickly went out of the room.

"Ichika…"

Saya sat beside Ichika who is barely awake.

"Ichika can you hear me?"

Saya leaned down on Ichika's face.

"Saya-nee…."

Ichika weakly said.

"Why did you push yourselves too hard?"

Saya asked Ichika who is now awake (barely).

"Because I want to be strong, like Saya-nee."

"You can't become strong if you don't have temperance, learn to control yourself first."

Saya smiled as she touched Ichika's hot cheek.

"…..Sorry for worrying you Saya-nee…I just want to be strong quickly…..I didn't listen to you at all….. I promise I'll take your lesson to heart from now on."

Ichika weakly said as he finally lost consciousness.

"…..Sleep well Ichika….."

Saya stayed with Ichika the entire night.

(Flash Back End)

Saya smiled when she remembered that night.

"Ichika…"

Saya softly spoke his name.

"Patient, I just have to be patient."

Saya repeated those words in her mind. But even though she is able to control her urges, she wasn't able to suppress her aura.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ON)

Complete bloodlust filled the room in just a matter of seconds.

(Scene Change)

Misaki took out many of her painting tools; she also took out a ton of canvases and started painting.

"…."

Misaki, just like her the other four tried to pacify her growing impulses to go to the IS academy and take Ichika away. So to quell her growing desire, she decided to calm herself by painting something.

"(Sigh)"

But a while passed and Misaki wasn't able to make anything. She just sat there in front of her canvas and looked at the plain white canvas.

"…."

Misaki still hasn't made any progress with her effort to calm herself. She's been sitting there in front of the canvas without doing anything.

(SNAP)

Misaki's fingers started to snap loudly as her patience wore off fast. But a memory soon flashed in her mind. A memory that is one of those she cherished. Misaki took out a slightly big notepad in her pocket, the pages of that notepad. But at the middle a picture was sorted, a picture of a young Ichika happily carrying a canvas while having paint splatters over his clothes and his face.

"Ufufufufu…"

Misaki laughed lightly when she remembered a very pleasant memory.

(Flash Back)

"Misaki-nee! Wake up!"

Ichika came into Misaki's mansion early in the morning and jumped on her bed to wake her up.

"Ummmm…."

Misaki who is still groggy from her sleep slowly got up and tried to stop the excited Ichika.

"Wait calm down Ichika."

Misaki grabbed Ichika and made him sit down on the bed.

"Because we are going to paint today!"

Ichika exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

"Painting?"

Misaki tilted her head in confusion at first but she then remembered why Ichika is so excited of painting. Misaki taught Ichika painting just two days ago and he really loved it and now he is here in her room pestering her to paint with him again.

"Misaki-nee let's go!"

Ichika started pulling Misaki to her feet.

"Alright let me fix myself first."

After Misaki took a bath and dressed herself properly, she now went out with Ichika to the courtyard where two canvases and a ton of painting essentials are waiting for the two of them.

"Let's paint Misaki-nee!"

Ichika clung to Misaki's thigh.

"Okay."

Misaki placed her hand on Ichika's head and ruffled his hair lightly.

"But Misaki-nee let's face each other when painting and we shouldn't show our works to each other when it is still not finished, alright? And also the object of our painting is the things that are around us and not things that are far away from here."

Ichika relayed his conditions which Misaki readily agreed to.

The two then started painting. Ichika and Misaki looked around for things that could serve as their inspiration and after a short while the two found it and they quickly started to draw.

An hour later….

The two finished drawing at the same time.

"Misaki-nee what did you drawing?"

Ichika asked Misaki about what she painted and Ichika saw that the model Misaki used was him. The painting of Ichika looking at the sea was so intricately made that it almost looked like a picture.

"Hey it's me!"

Ichika exclaimed happily when he saw that he was the one Misaki made as her model.

"Me too Misaki-nee look at this."

Ichika took Misaki's hand and dragged her to his work and Misaki also saw that she was the inspiration Ichika used.

"It's beautiful….."

Misaki stared admiringly at the beautiful painting of her sitting under a tree while reading a book.

(BLUSH)

Misaki wasn't able to stop the red flush that invaded her face.

"I guess the two of us had the same idea Misaki-nee!"

Ichika held Misaki hand and smiled at her.

"I guess we do."

Misaki smiled at the little boy.

After that the two painted more portraits of different things and they stay there until dusk.

(Flash Back End)

Misaki finally snapped out of her stupor.

"!"

But she was shocked when she saw that she has unconsciously drawn something on the canvas while she is still dazed in thinking of Ichika. What she draw was an image of a young Ichika throwing his arms in front of him as if welcoming someone into an embrace.

"Ichika….."

Misaki's eyes became teary all of a sudden when she stared at the sketch of Ichika.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OON)

Misaki's aura spilled out as her emotions ran wild.

(Scene Change)

"Honestly, those girls can't control their urges."

Izanami said in an irritated voice.

Izanami sat on her throne in the middle of her dark room. No light is present, Izanami's entire chamber is a black abyss void of any light.

"I wonder what my son is doing right now?"

Izanami thought of her son who is miles away from her. Though in the dark, Izanami's can still be seen.

(FLICK)

Izanami snapped her fingers and then two of her attendants suddenly appeared right beside her.

"Is she here?"

Izanami's voice sounded demonic all of a sudden.

"Yes."

One of the attendants answered. The two attendants managed to brace themselves well in the face of Izanami's terrifying presence.

"Then let her come in."

At Izanami's command the main door to her chamber open and revealed that a tall woman is waiting.

"You called for me, Izanami-sama?"

The woman waiting outside is a tall beauty with a well-kept figure, her age is probably in her mid-twenties, her hair is colored dark red and she is dressed in a standard black military attire of the [Phantom Task]. She possesses a really attractive face but a more noticeable feature stood out on her face and that is the long scar that stretches from her left eye going down to her neck. She stepped inside the dark room and then the giant main door closed behind her.

(FLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA SH)

Suddenly the lights in Izanami's chamber suddenly burst to life bathing the room in a temporary blinding embrace.

"Well how are you Sora?"

Izanami revealed a smile to the woman known as Sora.

"I'm doing quite well, thank you for giving me a second chance Izanami-sama."

Sora bowed to Izanami.

"Well considering that you helped Chifuyu, my wayward daughter to take Ichika away from the family; by all means I should execute you right now and feed your corpse to the dogs. But…. You may still have some use to me. After all your skills are very valuable, it would be a waste to let it vanish."

Izanami's voice sounded even more demonic as she spoke.

"Thank you again, Izanami-sama."

Sora bowed again to Izanami.

"Anyway, I'm here to reinstate you as a soldier."

Izanami quickly changed the topic.

"Me?"

"Yes, you're becoming a waste of space if you remain as a prisoner your whole life. So I decided to ignore your betrayal during the collapse of the family and give you this one chance to redeem yourself."

Izanami's voice seemed very happy but it carried a lot venom on it.

"Besides, I want my son's toys to be in their perfect condition for the time when he finally returns."

Izanami's voice sounded a little happy.

"Sora, you will be restored to your former rank as a commander and you will serve directly under my command. Oh? Before I forget, you do know what an IS is right?"

Izanami stood up from her throne and slowly made her way to Sora who is standing in front of her.

"Yes, those weapons that can only be piloted by women. It was made by a genius scientist named Tabane Shinonono."

Sora answered quickly.

"Good and the blueprint for creating that weapon is now on our hands."

Izanami stopped right in front of Sora and handed her a red ring.

"Here, this is your own IS."

Izanami handed Sora a blue crystal ring which Sora took gingerly from Izanami's hand. Sora looked a little shocked when she is handed a weapon when she was a betrayer that was just given pardon just now.

"…Thank you Izanami-sama."

Sora could only express her gratitude to Izanami in a dazed manner.

"The plan will soon be put to motion and this world will experience chaos."

Izanami went back to her throne and sat there.

"Izanami-sama…. I will take my leave."

Sora bowed to Izanami and turned around and left. The main door of Izanami's chamber opened and closed immediately when Sora finally left.

"Things are becoming more and more interesting."

Izanami's sickly black aura erupted from her figure and filled the room with her malevolent presence.

(Scene Change)

Washington D.C.

"Satella, when are we going to the IS academy?"

Iris who now is fully recovered from her injuries is sitting in Satella's desk while pestering Satella with questions.

"Like I said, a week from now. We still need to sort some things before you and Natalia can go to the academy."

Satella answered Iris for the fourth time.

"Geez, Iris have a little patience."

Natalia who is sitting in a chair right in front of Satella's desk sipped her tea.

"Why do I have to be paired with you?"

Iris scowled at Natalia.

"Don't be so stingy; beside I want to see my cousin Natasha as well."

Natalia flicked her beautiful blond hair as if showing off to Iris.

"Grrrrrrrrr…"

Iris growled.

"Now, now you two if you plan to fight then go out of my office and fight outside."

The three women continued their chatter.

"Hey Satella, what's the movements of [Phantom Task]?"

Iris asked Satella with a serious face.

"Nothing, they're pretty smart to know if they are being watched."

Satella answered back seriously.

"About their target? Ichika Orimura, I heard that his IS is started evolving abnormally."

Natalia directed her gaze at Satella.

"Right we're still trying to figure that out. (Sigh). Honestly one problem comes after another and I still haven't finished with the investigation on the strange attacker that destroyed the American fleet on Antarctica."

The three women became serious when their conversation steered to a serious level.

(Scene Change)

Chifuyu is now going back to her room, the meeting just ended and she hurriedly ran to the teacher's building to check on her little brother.

"Maybe I'm just being paranoid, I know that those girls are a bit high-wired but they won't do such things to Ichika."

Chifuyu convinced herself that the personal IS users that she left to take care of Ichika won't do anything to her little brother. But she is about to shocked at what she'll see.

"Ichika…"

Chifuyu is shocked when she saw her little brother wearing a puppy outfit and the girls who are around him looked like they were ready to eat him.

"""""""Miss Orimura?"""""""

The seven girls said with shocked expressions.

"ARF!"

Ichika smiled at Chifuyu and jokingly barked at his big sister.

(SILENCE FOR 20 MINUTES)

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"


	40. Chapter 40: Prelude to trouble

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter again! Sorry for my late updates school has been really naggy right now and projects are raining down like a storm. Whew! Anyway I finished my new IS models, expect them to appear soon after this arc.

Pardon if this is a bit repetitive of me… Season 2 of Infinite Stratos is just days away. YES! YES! YES! Revival is on the way! Inspiration will come to me like a flood. HALLELUJAH!

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except for my OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 40:

"I want all seven of you to write a 100,000 word essay about what you did wrong today and all of you will report to the third arena tomorrow for a special training."

Chifuyu's deadly stare and ominous voice stabbed the girls like knives. Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi paled as if they are facing death itself, Tatenashi however is faring better than the six.

"We're sorry again Miss Orimura. We got carried away."

Charlotte dejectedly lowered her head and sought for Chifuyu's mercy (if she had any).

"Instructor it's entirely our fault."

Laura also apologized.

"…."

Chifuyu stared at the girls.

"Chifuyu-nee don't be too angry with them."

Ichika came to the aid of the girls as he aimed his innocent expression at the infuriated Chifuyu. Ichika who is now back to his former attire, his shirt that is still too big for him due to his transformation, tugged Chifuyu's sleeve and directed his pleading expression at Chifuyu.

"….."

Chifuyu gradually lost her angry face and started to calm down.

"It's late; all students must go back to their dorms."

Chifuyu commanded the girls, but somehow her voice is really exhausted for some reason.

The seven girls bowed at her and left. Ichika happily waved at the girls, forgetting that they forced him to wear some degrading clothing.

"I'm pretty sure I'm going to die because of headache."

Chifuyu massaged her temples as her migraine nagged her head. Chifuyu then closed the door.

"(Sigh)"

Chifuyu slumped on the bed due to exhaustion due to anger for what she saw earlier (the girls dressing Ichika in weird clothes) and frustration because of the extremely exasperating topic of the meeting earlier.

(More restrictions will be imposed from now on. The students are not going to be safe with just this level of security. Things are becoming more and more complicated by the minute.)

"Chifuyu-nee?"

Ichika crawled to Chifuyu's side and looked at her curiously.

"Are you alright Chifuyu-nee?"

Ichika innocent expression had a very pleasant effect to Chifuyu, the frustrated Chifuyu loosened up a little and sat up and ruffled Ichika's raven hair.

"I'm fine. I'm just exhausted that's all."

Chifuyu put back her usual strict self to avoid making Ichika worry about her.

"I'm sure what Chifuyu-nee needs is a good massage."

Ichika raised his hands happily and beamed his smile at Chifuyu.

"Well, I could use a massage."

Chifuyu revealed a smile.

Chifuyu lay down on the bed face down. She removed her black overcoat and left only her white undershirt.

"Okay I'm starting Chifuyu-nee."

Little Ichika started to massage Chifuyu's back with his little hands.

"Hmmmmm….."

Chifuyu let out relieved sound as Ichika's soothing touch took away all the fatigue she is feeling right now. Though the size of his hand is a smaller than before, the feeling is still the same, like nothing changed at all.

"Chifuyu-nee you're really tired."

Ichika used shiatsu to target the stressed parts of Chifuyu's back.

"Hmmmmmmmmmm…."

Chifuyu released a really relieved sound; her exhaustion is slowly drifting away from her.

"You're really good at this."

Chifuyu weakly praised her younger brother's touch.

"It's because I want Chifuyu-nee to feel good."

Ichika smiled back as he pressed more stressed muscles on Chifuyu's back. Later Ichika switch to Lymphatic massage, the unbearable pleasantness of the gentle touch of her little brother gradually made Chifuyu lose consciousness and fell to dreamland.

"Zzzzzzzzzzz."

Ichika peered over to his sister's face and saw that she is already sleeping.

"Chifuyu-nee….."

Ichika planted a soft kiss on Chifuyu's cheek. Ichika felt happy that his sister has finally relaxed and was able to rest.

"…."

Ichika also lay beside his sleeping sister and slowly descended to dreamland himself.

Minutes later…..

Chifuyu stirred from her nap. She slowly sat up from her face down position.

"I feel asleep."

Chifuyu scratch her head.

"Zzzzzzzzzz."

Chifuyu looked down and saw Ichika peacefully slumbering beside her.

"Ufufufufu."

Chifuyu couldn't suppress her giggle when she saw Ichika's face scrunch up whenever she makes any movements. Ichika looked really cute today; it reminded Chifuyu a lot about the past. But although Chifuyu is a bit enamored by this young charm her little brother has right now, she wants Ichika to turn back to his real self.

"(Sigh)"

Chifuyu slowly lay down on the bed, careful not to stir the peacefully resting Ichika. Chifuyu then pulled Ichika to her, hugging him close to her body to keeping him warm.

"Chifuyu-nee…"

Ichika mumbled her name; he then snuggled to her chest.

"Ufufufufufufu."

Again Chifuyu revealed a soft expression.

(It's rare for me to show this kind of expression. Perhaps I think of this emotion as a liability, but…. I just can't help it whenever I see Ichika in such a vulnerable state.)

Chifuyu smiled. Chifuyu gently pulled Ichika even closer and bathed him with her warmth.

"Hmmmmmm….."

Chifuyu heard Ichika moan as he snuggled to her in response.

"Sleep well Ichika."

(Scene Change)

The girls instead of going straight to their rooms, they decided to stay outside for a while and watch the night sky and discussed about the things that bothered them. The girls sat on the lawn outside the first year dorm. Also each of them are nursing their heads that were smacked earlier by Chifuyu.

"(Sigh). Miss Orimura is pretty angry at us. Uuuuuuu! What if she forbids us from making any sort of contact with Ichika."

Charlotte started panicking as her imagination ran wild.

"Calm down, Charlotte. Miss Orimura isn't that petty, I'm sure she'll forgive us."

The girls couldn't help but feel a little bothered at Tatenashi's words. Dressing him up with clothes that clearly show their nearly weird fetishes is absolutely not a petty act.

"Onee-chan, what we did isn't something petty."

Kanzashi eyed his big sister.

"Oh! Sorry I guess the latter part was entirely my fault. I just couldn't help it;Ichika is way too cute into those attires."

Tatenashi turned away as she covered her grin with her fan.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi blushed when they remember Ichika's expression when he wore those cosplay attires.

"Tatenashi-san is right; anyone who saw Ichika in those attires would probably do the same as we did."

Rin tried to justify their outrageous actions earlier.

"Y-Yes you're right !"

Cecilia added, wearing a slightly suspicious grin on her face.

"I have to admit, Ichika today is really cute….. But I still want Ichika to turn back to his original self. That strong and steadfast Ichika that I knew…. N-Not that I have anything against his current self!"

Houki started to fiddle with her fingers. The girls soon followed.

"I share your sentiment Houki, while I have to admit that my craving for this new image of Ichika is quite great, I would still prefer my wife's strong and mature image."

Laura said without any hint of hesitation. But the part of her words with "craving" on it stirred some suspicions from the rest.

"Me too, as much as I'm embarrassed to admit it… Ichika is the source of my strength."

Charlotte sheepishly covered her mouth while blushing.

"I-I'm the same as y-you Charlotte….."

Kanzashi also admitted the same revelation as Charlotte.

"Well, isn't your sister doing something to reverse Ichika's condition?"

Rin turned to Houki asking her about her big sister, Tabane Shinonono.

"…"

Houki's mood visibly sank like a rock in water. Rin regretted that she brought up the topic; she knew that that the topic about her big sister always has this effect on Houki.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I couldn't do anything more but hope that my big sister fixes this."

Houki's depression gloomed her face like a sky infested by storm clouds.

(Stomp)

"Ow!"

Rin's foot got stomped by Cecilia.

"You really don't have any sensitivity do you?"

Cecilia spoke only in a volume audible only to Rin.

"S-Sorry….."

Rin dejectedly silenced herself. A brief silence followed when they saw that Houki is really depressed but Tatenashi quickly came and cheered Houki up…..by tickling her.

"Houki-chan…"

Tatenashi's fingers crept on Houki side and started to harshly tickle the depressed Houki.

"W-What are…ahahahahaahahah…you….ahahahahahahahahaha…wait stop it…..ahahahahahahahaahah!"

Houki is now being wrestled by Tatenashi whilst tickling the poor Houki who is now forcibly being made to laugh.

"Onee-san doesn't like gloomy children."

Tatenashi tickled Houki even harder when she noticed that Houki's depression is still present in her eyes.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Houki is now crying due to extreme laughter.

The girls were just smiling at the scene but Laura who also experienced a different version of that tickling hid behind Charlotte like a child who saw a ghost.

Minutes later…

"That was terrible…"

Houki who finally lost her depression due to Tatenashi tickling, tried to recover her breathing.

"Well look on the bright side, you finally cheered up."

Charlotte gently patted Houki's back.

"There, Onee-san prefers her kouhai's smile rather than her frown."

Tatenashi opened her fan with the words happiness on it.

"That seemed more like torture rather than cheering up."

Rin mumbled to herself when she saw Houki's exhausted reaction.

"Any more than that and I would've fainted."

Houki said while still trying to recover her breathing.

"Onee-chan has some weird ways of cheering people up."

Kanzashi looked at Houki with a pitying look on her face.

(So this is why Ichika is so wary of my sister.)

Kanzashi sighed when she imagined what Ichika gone through when her big sister is still rooming with him.

"About what all of you said earlier, that you preferred the real Ichika over the current one. So this must mean that you don't want this then."

Tatenashi pulled several photos from her pocket and showed them to the girls.

"Wha!"

"That's!"

"Wait!"

"When did you!?"

"Unvelievable!"

"Onee-chan!"

The girls couldn't believe their eyes, in Tatenashi's hand are the photos of little Ichika wearing the different attires they forced on him earlier. From the fox costume to the dog cosplay.

"What a pity then I was planning to give each of you this but since you don't really want them, then I just keep them for myself."

Tatenashi gave the girls a teasing glance as she waved the photos like a fan.

"Tatenashi-san please give us a copy of those!"

Cecilia was the first one to react.

"No fair! You can't hog those all to yourself!"

Charlotte tearfully complained.

"Give me those records of my wife's adorable moments!"

Laura lunged at Tatenashi but instead kissed the ground when the bluenette stepped to the side to avoid the aggressive German.

"Onee-chan!"

Kanzashi pleaded her big sister to give them copies of Ichika's cute moments.

"I thought that all of you don't like the Ichika right now?"

Tatenashi again directed her mischievous glance at the exasperated girls.

"We didn't say anything like that!"

Houki raised her voice at Tatenashi.

"Don't be greedy and give copies of those photos!"

Rin also joined the party.

"Okay, okay, geez it's really fun to tease all of you."

Tatenashi giggled as she turned to the side.

(RING) (RING) (RING)

Tatenashi's phone rang.

"Who could this be?"

Tatenashi took her phone from her pocket and answered the call.

"Hello."

[Mistress Sarashiki, I bring news from the family.]

A feminine voice answered Tatenashi.

"At this hour? Okay what is it?"

Tatenashi's mood earlier is really light and happy, but when the messaged was relayed to her, Tatenashi's face started to become grim.

"Onee-chan…"

Kanzashi saw the ill change in her big sister's face.

"Okay, thanks."

Tatenashi ended the call, her mood is extremely grim.

"What is it Onee-chan?"

Kanzashi asked her big sister who is now very solemn.

"An intruder, an unidentified object hovered above the academy just two days ago."

The girls were visibly shocked at Tatenashi's words.

"Intruder? What was it? And why haven't the academy detected it?"

Charlotte's face turned very worried.

"I don't know... it was detected by my family's headquarters just now. But whatever that is, it's only indication of presence is the mysterious drop of temperature in the atmosphere. Everyone did feel the temperature dropped on those past days right?"

Tatenashi's face grew even more worried.

"Could it be an IS just the same as..."

Cecilia couldn't finish her words.

"I don't know but I'm hoping that it's not. Anyway i haven't got the confirmation yet but this news is very unsettling, especially with Ichika's current condition."

Tatenashi looked at the girls; her face is now filled with anxiety.

"What's more unsettling is when the accident with Ichika happened, 8:45pm just yesterday, the intruder was present as well in that same exact time."

The girls now looked really worried.

"Are you saying that the intruder is the one responsible for turning Ichika into a child!"

Laura could help her voice from rising.

"If that is so then the one it's after is..."

Houki paled.

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet, it won't be good if we worry ourselves too much, but we can't be lax either. We can't let our same mistakes repeat this time."

Tatenashi sighed and then smiled to diffuse the heavy atmosphere.

"Well maybe we should go back now; Orimura-sensei might execute us if she finds us here."

At Tatenashi's prompting the girls silently obeyed and stood up.

"Well we better go back."

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi waved goodbye at Tatenashi as they parted ways toward their each of the girl ais carrying really heavy confusion in their hearts.

(Houki's room)

After her extended stay outside with her friends, Houki quickly took a bath to refresh herself.

"Hmmmmm..."

Houki is a bit lost. The things Tatenashi said earlier caused Houki to worry again. The battle that they had with the flaming IS a while back which Houki considered to be a big failure on her part still nagged her to no end and also the recent attack by another two unrecognized IS just days ago is still fresh in Houki's mind. With another threat looming upon them, Houki couldn't help but feel worried.

"My strength is still not enough."

Houki clenched her hands into a became a bit depressed for a while.

"I still have a lot to train for, so I can't afford being a sulking idiot."

Houki decided to end her depression over her weakness and directed her energy to her new goal, to train harder and to become strong.

"Yes! I'll become stronger!"

Outside the bathroom, Houki's roommate Takatsuki Shizune looked a bit confused at Houki's sudden screaming inside the bathroom.

(Rin's room)

"Hey Rin why were you late?"

Rin's roommate Tina Hamilton asked Rin who's lazed around her bed, tussling around like a little child.

"..."

Rin wasn't able to answer Tina's question because she is deeply thinking of something.

"Hey, Rin!"

Rin finally snapped out and looked at her curious roommate.

"Sorry what was your question again?"

"I said why were you late? Did you hang out with Ichika-san again? Geez I'm so jealous."

Tina pouted at Rin.

"Well i am his childhood friend, so it's to be expected."

Rin stood up and puffed her chest in confidence.

"EHHH! You and the other personal IS users are hogging him and also you brag about it too! Eiiiiiiiiiiih!"

Tina's harmless jealously overflowed.

"Well it's only a privilege to a chosen few."

Rin despite of Tina's whining still boast about her closeness to Ichika.

"By the way, why is Ichika-san absent for two day now?"

Rin is scared shocked when the question about Ichika is thrown at her.

"Ah well... he's sick..."

Rin is starting to get nervous, if she isn't careful some girls might started to inquire even deeper about Ichika's situation.

"Really? Well maybe we should tell the class to pay him a visit."

Rin's nervousness hit the roof, if Chifuyu finds out about this;Rin will face another death in her hands. Rin knew that Chifuyu didn't want the news of this event being known to the girls so if she accidentally makes a blunder here and some of their girls started asking question, she will be the one who will suffer Chifuyu's wrath.

"NO NEED FOR THAT! HE IS WITH MISS ORIMURA RIGHT NOW!"

Rin unconsciously raised her voice.

"W-What's with you Rin suddenly screaming all of a sudden.

"WHATEVER JUST STOP ASKING ALREADY! I'M GOING TO BED!"

Rin covered herself with her blanket.

"Ahhh?"

Tina just stared curiously at Rin who threw an outburst.

(Charlotte and Laura's room)

"Laura, what do you think about the news?"

Charlotte worriedly asked Laura after handing her German roommate is cup of chocolate drink.

"Don't worry yourself Charlotte, all that we have to do is to get stronger and beat those enemies that pose a threat to us."

Laura said without any hesitation.

"I wish i had your forwardness Laura."

Charlotte smiled at Laura.

"I wish i had your chest Charlotte."

"Eh?"

Charlotte couldn't help but cover her chest when Laura looked at it.

"What training do you follow that made your breast so big?"

Laura lunged at Charlotte and started massaging Charlotte's ample chest.

"L-Laura what are you doing!?"

Charlotte blushed beet red when Laura started squeezing her breasts.

"Stop it Laura Ichika is the only one who can touch them!"

Laura stared shocked at what she heard.

"You...ARE YOU FANTASIZING ABOUT MY WIFE!"

Laura snapped and started shaking Charlotte.

"No I'm not!"

Charlotte denied it but Laura's really sure of it now and interrogated Charlotte.

"LIAR! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU ARE DOING THIS BEHIND MY BACK!"

Laura started to put Charlotte in a light headlock.

"Laura that hurts!"

Charlotte whined when Laura's strangling became stronger.

"Admit it you did something to my wife in the past right?"

"No I didn't do anything to Ichika!"

"LIAR! LIES!"

"I told you I didn't do anything to him."

Charlotte and Laura ended up struggling the entire night. From outside their room some girls overheard the commotion the two are making inside.

"What do you think Charlotte-san and Laura-san are doing?"

One girl asked another girl.

"Do you think that they are doing some…."

"You mean Dunios-san and Bodewig-san are….lesbians?"

A serious misunderstanding is born.

(Kanzashi's Room)

Kanzashi is now getting ready to sleep but for some reason she couldn't even feel drowsiness visiting her. Kanzashi's eyes are still wide open and her consciousness not drowsy at all.

(I can't sleep.)

Kanzashi got up and fetched herself some water. After drinking, Kanzashi returned to sleeping but she still wasn't able to rest. Kanzashi decided to wait for her drowsiness to come; she sat on her study table and just opened the computer.

(Good for her.)

Kanzashi jealously looked at her roommate who is now peacefully sleeping.

"(Sigh)"

Kanzashi just sighed and turned back to typing. Kanzashi worked on her computer for a while but her drowsiness still isn't coming to her. But then Kanzashi's worry over her insomnia was replaced by the things that Tatenashi told them earlier.

(Conflict, again. Peace is becoming rare.)

Kanzashi exhaled when those thoughts of negative nature plagued her mind.

"…."

Kanzashi continued on worrying about what her big sister said until she fell asleep on her desk.

(Cecilia's room)

Like Kanzashi, Cecilia is also trying to rest but her body doesn't seem to be up for it yet.

"Troublesome…"

Cecilia stood up from her bed and walked around the room.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz."

Cecilia looked a bit envious of her roommate who is now wandering the dreamland.

(I haven't drunk coffee or anything, so why can't I sleep.)

Cecilia nearly stomped on the ground when her frustration for not being able to rest early for the night nagged Cecilia.

(Ring) (Ring) (Ring)

Cecilia's phone suddenly rang nearly making Cecilia jump in surprise.

"Who could be calling me at this time of night?"

Cecilia lowered her voice to not wake up her roommate.

"Hello."

[Miss Cecilia good evening.]

It was Chelsea Blackett, Cecilia personal attendant and childhood friend.

"Chelsea? Why are you calling me at this time?"

Cecilia sounded a bit confused.

[Why? Is Orimura-sama with you?]

Cecilia is being played with by Chelsea even in a long distance call.

"Chelsea! Stop making assumptions like that!"

Cecilia rasied her voice a little.

[Calm down ojou-sama, anyway I called you for something important.]

Chelsea's voice suddenly became serious.

"What is it?"

Cecilia is a bit excited and nervous about Chelsea's message.

[An unidentified object is spotted above the IS academy just two days ago.]

"I was told of that already."

[Oh, then were you able to see its image?]

"No I only heard it from my classmate."

[The daughter of the Sarashiki family perhaps?]

Cecilia sighed at Chelsea's accurate insight.

"Yeah."

[As expected, I will send you the image that I managed to procure… Cecilia, please be careful. I'm not saying that I'm sure but….. Another major incident might happen again.]

Cecilia's mood dropped when she is reminded of the first attack on the academy by the flaming IS.

"…."

Cecilia fell silent.

[Ojou-sama sorry for bringing up something you're not comfortable with.]

Chelsea apologized for her misplaced words.

"It's okay Chelsea, thank you."

[I sent you the image already ojou-sama. Be careful.]

With that Chelsea ended the call. Cecilia slowly placed back the phone on the desk, but then it rang again when it received the file Chelsea sent her.

(Ring) (Ring) (Ring)

Cecilia took the phone again and opened the file that Chelsea sent her.

"!"

Cecilia couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw.

(Tatenashi's room)

Tatenashi opened her computer terminal on her room. After the call earlier she received an image from her family's headquarters.

"Another one."

Tatenashi's face turned very grim when she saw what the image sent to her.

The image is a hazy winged figure covered by the thick evening mist. Tatenashi recalled that when the accident of Ichika turning into a boy happened, Tatenashi remembered that the skies were eerily cloudy and a thin mist is creeping on the ground.

"That time… I felt that something was watching us."

Tatenashi mumbled as she took the tea and took a sip.

[Worried about something?]

Tatenashi nearly jumped off her chair when she heard a voice.

"Wha!"

Tatenashi stood up and took stance but she soon realized that the voice is coming from her IS.

"You again."

Tatenashi just sat back down when she knew who was talking to her.

[Ehhhhh? That is the greeting you give your partner! You meanie!]

The childish voice of her IS, [Mysterious Lady] whined at her.

"Why are you suddenly talking to me?"

Tatenashi sighed.

[Aren't the two of us supposed to be partners? So we should communicate as often as we can.]

The childish voice of her IS slightly made Tatenashi giggle.

"You have a funny voice."

Tatenashi snickered.

[Like you should talk my personality is copied from you.]

Tatenashi frowned when her IS threw back the fire at her.

"(Sigh). Anyway what do you want? I'm busy today."

Tatenashi took her tea cup again and took a sip.

[I know what you're worried about and I can help you.]

Tatenashi widened her eyes.

"I'm listening."

Tatenashi placed back the tea cup and listened.

[I'm sure that you already know that the intruder that you're so fixated about is an IS right?]

"I have a suspicion."

Tatenashi looked a bit worried, her suspicions has been confirmed.

[I felt its presence too. It's presence is really cold and scary, it's like a monster.]

[Mysterious Lady]'s voice sounded a bit scared.

"Wait, you could feel its presence."

[Of course I can. Are you saying that I can't?]

The childishness of Tatenashi's IS increased even more.

"Tell me can you feel the presence of the other IS."

Tatenashi is very interested in this new discovery.

[It is normal for all of us, once we awaken that is.]

"So if you have awakened, then can you tell me if Houki-chan and the others IS have awakened?"

Tatenashi lost all her worries because of this new discovery.

[I would say not yet. I can't feel their presences yet.]

"Then about the first one that attacked here, can you tell me if that flaming IS is also awake."

Tatenashi's face became worried when she steered the topic to the flaming IS.

[The flaming IS, different. Yes I can feel its presence but it is unlike us IS. Also, including the first one that attacked all of you in the theme park and the three that recently attacked the academy, their presences is very different it was like ours but theirs are completely twisted.]

Tatenashi looked even more worried when she noticed the anxiety in the once jolly voice of her IS.

"What are you saying then?"

[I don't know but… I'm quite positive that they are different from us…. Different types of IS.]

Tatenashi froze.

The night continued for the girls and their worries and happiness continued as well.

(Scene Change)

Morning IS academy. Saturday.

Chifuyu and Ichika just finished bathing. Right now Chifuyu who is now dressed in her usual work clothes wiped the wet and messy hair of her little brother.

"Ehehehehehe! Nee-chan!"

Ichika giggled like a giddy kid as Chifuyu wiped his hair. Ichika then turned around and hugged Chifuyu tightly.

"Stay still, I can't wipe your hair if you move around."

Chifuyu made Ichika let go of her and proceeded back to wiping his hair.

"Where are we going nee-chan?"

Ichika looked at Chifuyu with his innocent eyes.

"You said in the bath that we will go somewhere, where are we going?"

Chifuyu smiled as she finally finished drying Ichika's hair.

"I'm going to buy you new clothes; you can't wear this loose shirt forever."

Ichika looked a bit pale when he heard clothing. Immediately what came to the boy's mind is the event yesterday where he got forced into the clothing meant for girls.

"Nee-chan you're buying me some cat or dog clothes right?"

Chifuyu looked a bit confused when her little brother spoke in a very timid tone. But then she remembered the debacle yesterday.

"Grrrrrr….."

Chifuyu couldn't help her growled from surfacing.

(Those damn girls!)

Chifuyu's eyes burned in anger.

"Chifuyu-nee are you angry?"

Ichika looked up to Chifuyu who now carelessly showed her growling face.

"!"

Chifuyu quickly fixed herself and returned a smile to Ichika.

"Nothing I just remembered something."

Chifuyu turned away, she can't keep on lying when facing the innocent and inquisitive eyes of her little brother.

(Knock) (Knock) (Knock)

"Miss Orimura."

Maya's voice came from outside her room.

"Wait."

Chifuyu lifted Ichika and settled him on the bed as Chifuyu walked toward the door.

"What is it Miss Yamada?"

Chifuyu asked Maya with a scowl the moment she opened the door.

"M-Miss Orimura…well there is some…."

Maya couldn't speak clearly in the face of Chifuyu's scowl.

"Maya-nee!"

The little Ichika ran to Maya and embraced her.

"Oh good morning Orimura-kun."

Maya returned a warm smile when Ichika looked up to her and smiled.

"Hey me and Chifuyu-nee are going to buy some clothes! Are you coming with us?"

Maya is shocked at what Ichika said. Maya came here to tell Chifuyu that another faculty meeting is being called and Chifuyu's presence there is greatly needed, this would undoubtedly break the little boy's heart. Maya could see that Ichika is really happy and is really excited about him and Chifuyu spending the day together, telling him that his sister is not going to be able to continue would result to him sulking, even worse crying.

"What's the matter Maya?"

Maya couldn't say it.

(W-What do I do? If I tell them then Ichika-kun might cry and if I don't I'll be the one scolded by the principal.)

Maya conflicted in her mind for a while before making the decision, to tell what she came here to tell.

"Miss Orimura there is a meeting today in the conference room and your presence is greatly needed."

Maya spoke with a very guilty face.

"Again….. but didn't we have a very long meeting last night?"

Chifuyu looked a bit irritated.

"Well because the International IS organization called for this meeting and the academy couldn't resist."

Maya's guilty face worsened.

"So… this means that nee-chan won't be able to spend time with me."

Ichika's face started to turn sad.

"!"

Maya's worst fear has been realized. Her assumption is correct; Ichika is now near in crying.

"Uuuuuu….."

Ichika started to sob loudly.

Chifuyu ruffled the little boy's hair and knelt down to plant a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Shhhhh, don't cry. It's not that I can't come with you, I'll just be late for a few minutes."

Chifuyu smiled at Ichika.

"But Miss Orimura the meeting is…."

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON)

Chifuyu glared at Maya for contradicting.

"Right, Miss Yamada the meeting is going to be short right?"

Chifuyu's eyes bore a hole on Maya's faces, soon Maya surrendered and agreed to Chifuyu.

"Yeah, the meeting will just be short."

Ichika slowly lost his frown and gradually smiled.

"But if you're going to be late, then who will come with me?"

Ichika wiped the small tears in his eyes as he asked his sister.

"Some persons will be going with or to be more accurate seven girls will be accompanying you to the city."

Ichika tilted his head in confusion, wondering who these girls are.

Chifuyu stood up and took her phone from her pocket and started dialing.

(Scene Change)

In the train station of the IS academy.

"Take care of him alright."

Chifuyu eyed the seven girls she picked to accompany her little brother. These seven girls are Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi.

"Will do instructor!"

Laura saluted in an instant.

"You can count on us!"

Charlotte added after Laura.

"….. Before I forget, I want you to buy him some clothes for the mean time, since Tabane hasn't shown any signs yet of finishing the solution she promised to this mess that she made. Here I'll give you the cash."

"Don't worry Miss Orimura, the expense will be handled by us."

Cecilia puffed her chest. Chifuyu is a bit hesitant to agree but arguing further would just waste their time so she begrudgingly conceded to her student's offer.

"Fine then, I'll pay as soon as you get back."

"No need Miss Orimura I'm not really in…"

Cecilia is cut off when Chifuyu stared at her sharply.

"I said I'll pay you back."

Chifuyu's voice became ominous. Cecilia lost all resistance and readily agreed.

"Nee-chan."

Ichika tugged the hem of Chifuyu's skirt.

"What is it?"

"You'll come right?"

Chifuyu smiled to her little brother.

"Of course."

With that the girls left with Ichika to the city. Chifuyu see them off and soon walked back to the academy when the train Ichika and the girls boarded is now lost in sight.


	41. Chapter 41: Strong Enough

Infinite Stratos: Truth Be Told

A/N: New chapter again! I have some problems with my school lately that is why my updates are really slower than usual. Anyway just days before October 3! Really excited to see the revival of Infinite Stratos. I've also seen that the IS units of the main casts have been changed in the light novel and about the anime, why did Ichika's IS revert back to its first form rather than its second form? What the hell! About the manga, I really like the artwork and the slightly different twist of the story, YuukiHomura lives up to his name and he is a really great artist regardless that his work is mostly hentai. I hope he makes a doujin about Ichika and Chifuyu, wincest!

Anyway, I have received some suggestions about adding male OC that can pilot IS. Hmmmmmm, I'm not really sure that would be good. First, I think that adding another male to the story would ruin to mood of the story (in my case) because I'm trying to stick to the flow. Though I may add male supporting OCs in the story and I'm not even sure of that as well. At the next chapter Ichika will finally turn back to normal, whew! I'm actually quite excited to write about the original Ichika again.

To Darthrevan: Lemon? Maybe, In the later arcs where I will make this into an M-rated fic. The later arcs will involve much more explicit ecchi moments for Ichika.

Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos (except my OCs), it belongs to Izuru Yumizuru.

Chapter 41:

"Wow!"

Ichika looked around and marveled at the city. Being a little kid at heart, Ichika just ran around the street and sticking his face to everything he found interesting.

"Ichika don't wander off like that."

Houki ran after and told him not to wander off too much.

"This city is really huge!"

Ichika raised both his hands upward trying to describe to Houki how big the city is.

"Ufufufufufu, yeah it is really big."

Houki laughed a little at Ichika's adorable expressions.

"Hey you two stop going too far ahead."

Rin and the other girls ran after Houki and Ichika.

"Ichika you shouldn't wander too far like that, you might get lost."

Charlotte lightly ruffled Ichika's raven hair.

Ichika purred a little when Charlotte touched his hair. He then beamed a very happy smile at the girls.

"I'm sorry!"

(BLUSH)

(BLUSH)

(BLUSH)

(BLUSH)

(BLUSH)

(BLUSH)

(BLUSH)

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Kanzashi and Tatenashi blushed at Ichika's innocent apology. Ichika's cuteness is becoming more and more dangerous.

"Well let's buy him some new clothes first so that he won't wear this loose shirt anymore."

Tatenashi couldn't help but snicker when she saw Ichika looking up at them with his curious eyes.

The girls went to the department store.

"Woah! There are so many clothes!"

Ichika started to run around again the clothing section of the department store.

"Wait Ichika stop running around!"

"Ichika!"

Rin and Laura called out to the boy who ran around the clothing department.

"He really is a kid at heart."

Tatenashi just smiled.

"Well we better go and get him before he gets lost."

Houki said without any worries. The girls were not really worried because they thought that Ichika wouldn't go that far and even if he does they can easily find him. But…..

15 minutes later…

"WHERE IS HE?"

Houki is now very frantic.

"I don't know!"

Cecilia screamed back.

"Search everywhere!"

Laura looked at every nook and cranny of the clothing department.

The girls didn't anticipate that the clothing department was so big that it even had two more floors above it.

"ICHIKA!"

Charlotte screamed Ichika's name hoping that he would answer.

"Ichika!"

Kanzashi also joined Charlotte.

"Where did that idiot go?"

Rin started running around.

"My, my, that boy really can make us worry."

Tatenashi looked around in a much more controlled way compared to the six.

After minutes of fruitless searching, the girls met up in the middle of the clothing department where there are benches allotted for the costumers.

"OH NO! ICHIKA IS LOST!"

Houki is panicking.

"Miss Orimura is going to kill us! NO! SHE'S GOING TO PULVERIZE US!"

Cecilia is even more far out than Houki.

"I failed again, my pride as a soldier is useless!"

Laura looked like she was ready to commit seppuku.

"UUUUUUU!"

Charlotte is now ready to cry.

"We're going to get killed!"

Rin lost all hope.

"….."

Kanzashi is quieter compared to the girls but the worry and fear on her face is very evident.

"(Sigh)"

Tatenashi who is the only who hasn't panicked yet took out of fan and proceeded to snap the girls out of their worries.

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

(PA)

Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi are snapped out of their stupors.

"Would all of you calm down; let's not panic since it won't do us good. We'll report this to the management of the mall."

Tatenashi sternly told the girls who are still a bit side-tracked because of panic.

"Hey wait! We can tracking him using our IS."

Laura immediately raised her idea.

"But wait isn't that against the rules."

Charlotte looked a bit worried.

"We have no choice."

Tatenashi smiled in agreement with Laura.

"Laura's idea is probably the quickest than notify the management."

With Tatenashi agreeing the girls stowed their compliance to the rules and agreed.

Laura then opened her IS in partial deployment.

"Wait for it."

[Location confirmed]

"His at the second floor!"

"Let's go!"

The girls ran in full haste.

(Scene Change)

Meanwhile, Ichika who is the source of worry of the girls wandered around the clothing department and now is heading towards the changing area, the women's changing area.

"Huh?"

Ichika entered the changing area.

Ichika looked around and saw a long line of changing booths on both sides. The voices of women talking and their giggling made Ichika curious as to what they are doing inside.

"Hmmmm….."

Came in front of one booth and opened the door.

"Huh?"

The girl who is changing inside turned around and saw the little Ichika staring at her.

"Ah?"

Ichika blushed a little when he saw that the girl has no top and haven't put on her clothes yet.

"My, a little pervert."

The girls walked towards Ichika after she wore her bra.

"What are you doing here little boy?"

The girl knelt down in front of Ichika and smiled at him.

"I'm lost."

Ichika answered in a shaky manner.

"Oh…."

The girl blushed when she saw the cute face of Ichika. The helpless expression that Ichika is making seemed to have triggered a surge of estrogen on the girl.

"Oh you poor thing."

The girls hugged Ichika and pressed his face into her cleavage.

"What's happening here?"

Another girl who peek and saw Ichika got out of her booth in just her underwear too.

"What is that little boy doing here?"

Another girl got out and saw Ichika. Soon many of the young women got out of their booths when they saw Ichika.

"Why are you here little boy?"

"Are you lost?"

"Why are you wearing this big shirt?"

"Say you look kind of familiar."

"Were you separated from your parents?"

Ichika got bombarded with questions from the women surrounding him not to mention all the women surrounding him are all young and beautiful and only wearing their underwear.

"Uhhhhh?"

Ichika couldn't answer; he is too overwhelmed by the questions from the girls around him.

"I must say if the pervert who peeps on me is this cute, it will be okay."

One girl giggled as she grabbed Ichika and hugged him.

"Oh come on, you can't accuse a boy as innocent as this as a pervert."

Another girls said.

"I wish I had a little brother as cute as this."

Another girls giggled and hugged Ichika.

"MMMMMPH!"

Ichika's face got pushed in one cleavage after another. The girls were passing him like a stuffed animal.

"Say why did you come here? Where planning to get all the girls here all to yourself?"

A blonde asked Ichika who is now flustered as very teasing question.

"I don't intend to do that."

Ichika tearily said. This atmosphere is becoming dangerous for the little boy.

"Ah uuuhhhh!"

Ichika blushed when he started becoming conscious of the bodies of the girls surrounding him. The little Ichika is now completely flustered.

"ICHIKA!"

Houki suddenly came in running but her movements came to a halt when she saw what is happening.

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

"AH!"

Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi screamed when they saw what situation Ichika is in right now. Ichika is surrounded a women in just their underwear and from their perspective Ichika looked like a harem master with several beauties serving him.

"Ichika-kun is a casanova even in this age."

Tatenashi sighed when she saw the scene.

"My Nee-chans!"

Ichika smiled and ran to the girls.

"Sorry if we troubled your changing we have been trying to find him."

Tatenashi apologized to the girls inside the changing room.

"It's okay he was no bother at all."

The girls giggled.

"Bye, bye!"

Ichika who is now leaving the changing room with his friends waved goodbye to the women he met in the changing room.

"Bye cutie!"

"Don't wander off again!"

"Always obey your nee-chans."

The women also waved at him and gave him some words.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Houki is scowling; she is very displeased that Ichika never changed even though he got turned to a child.

(Since when did you turn into a womanizer Ichika?)

Houki said these words in her mind.

The other girls are also curious and wary of Ichika's charm to the opposite sex.

"Ichika-kun is a flirt."

Tatenashi lightly pinched Ichika's cheek as she teased him.

"I'm not!"

Ichika childishly denied Tatenashi's teasing.

"Oh? Then why were you there then?"

Tatenashi pressed the little boy.

"I-I was lost."

Ichika meekly replied.

"Lair."

Tatenashi smiled playfully at Ichika.

"But I'm not lying!"

Ichika ran to Tatenashi and hugged her.

"I'm not a liar!"

Ichika looked up at Tatenashi while he was hugging his best to convince Tatenashi of his innocence.

"Really?"

Tatenashi continued on teasing Ichika.

"It's true I'm not lying!"

Ichika pleaded his innocence.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

But on the other hand, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi felt that they were being left out by Tatenashi who is now the one monopolizing Ichika.

(This is too unfair! Why can't I get some moments like this with the current Ichika!)

Houki complained in her thoughts.

(Ichika-san you womanizer!)

Cecilia clenched her fist.

(This idiot is the enemy of all women!)

Rin really wanted to smack Ichika in the head right now if he wasn't in his child form.

(Tatenashi-san is playing unfair again!)

Charlotte is really worried right now that she hasn't had any moments with the little Ichika.

(My wife is being stolen away from me…..)

Laura looked very blank when her thoughts ran wild.

(Onee-chan, keeping Ichika to yourself again!)

Kanzashi looked really troubled right now.

Tatenashi noticed the jealously of the girls but instead of diffusing it, she threw more fuel to the fire.

"Mmmmmm, Ichika-kun is really cute."

She knelt down and hugged Ichika and the reaction Tatenashi expected from the girls came quickly.

"Onee-chan you're being unfair!"

Unexpectedly it was Kanzashi who spoke first.

"What makes you say that Kanzashi-chan?"

Tatenashi acted innocent all of a sudden.

"It's obvious why!"

Rin shouted at Tatenashi.

"You and your wily charms! My wife belongs to me only!"

Laura declared her erroneous claim over Ichika.

"(Sob)…..(Sob)…"

The girls stopped their quarrel when they heard Ichika whimper.

"You're fighting again…"

Ichika's voice became very shaky it was like he was about to cry out at any moment.

"No Ichika we aren't fighting!"

Houki tried to convince the little boy but he rejected her in an instant.

"You're lying to me again."

Ichika started to weep. The girls became desperate, when they noticed that the people around them started looking at them, the girls became even more desperate.

"L-Look Ichika we'll prove to you that we are not fighting. Charlotte let's kiss."

Not the best solution Laura came up with.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LAURA!"

Charlotte panicked.

"Because kissing is the best way to show Ichika that we are not fighting."

Laura said her reason without any shame at all.

"THINK OF SOME OTHER WAY!"

Charlotte is beginning to lose it.

"Really! Laura-san that is so unladylike!"

Cecilia scolded Laura because of her unusual suggestion.

"You can't do that in this place!"

Houki is now the one who is beginning to lose it.

"You people are too noisy!"

Rin screamed Houki, Cecilia, Charlotte and Laura.

"LIKE YOU SHOULD TALK!"

Cecilia angrily retorted.

"(Sigh)."

Tatenashi just sighed at the quarreling happening in front of her.

"W-Wait everyone…"

Kanzashi tried to stop the girls but her voice is too soft to even get the attention of the five hot-blooded girls.

"Uuuu…"

As the girls continued to argue, they didn't notice that Ichika slowly backed away from them. The tears falling from the little boy's face fell even more.

(SLASH)

(SLASH)

(SLASH)

(SLASH)

The little boy's face turned scared, as the arguing of the girls triggered some memories to return to him. The little boy started remembering a memory full of fighting, full of death, full of sorrow.

"!"

Ichika turned around and ran out of the department store; dread was overflowing on his face. This scene somewhat made Ichika remember a similar event in his past, a memory he doesn't want to remember.

"(Sigh). Ichika-kun we shou-"

Tatenashi turned around but she didn't see Ichika there anymore.

"Ichika?"

Tatenashi turned around and looked for the boy but she found no sign of him.

"Onee-chan? Hey, w-where's Ichika?"

Kanzashi first turned to Tatenashi when she heard her call his name but she then noticed that Ichika is not with them anymore.

"Hey you five stop arguing! Ichika is gone again!"

Kanzashi now spoke loudly to the five who quarreled.

"Ichika?"

Rin looked around and saw not a trace of him.

"W-WHERE IS HE!?"

Houki started to panic. They once again lost sight of Ichika and what is more shameful is that this happened because they quarreled over something trivial again.

"There is he!"

Charlotte pointed ahead of them, there; the little Ichika is running away.

"ICHIKA!"

Houki tried to run after Ichika but by having made enough noise, Houki and the girls were finally recognized by the people around them.

"Hey it's the representative candidates of the IS academy!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey the famous pilots of the IS academy are here!"

The seven are finally recognized and now are being mobbed by their fans.

"Miss Alcott I'm your diehard fan!"

"Miss Shinonono!"

"Miss Dunois!"

Fans from both genders mobbed the seven girls, hindering Houki and the rest from going after Ichika.

"H-Hey wait!"

Houki struggled to break free from the thick crowd surrounding them.

"Ichika!"

Charlotte also tried to break free but the crowd is too thick for her.

"Grrrrr…."

Laura wanted to use her IS to clear this crowd away but she hesitated, because it is against the rules of IS use.

"Hey don't any of you respect personal boundaries!"

Cecilia complained as the crowd drew too close.

"Uuuuuueeeeeeeh!"

Kanzashi being the meek and harmless person she is just stood in the middle of the crowd.

"Tsk!"

Tatenashi now grew irritated of this nuisance.

(FLASH)

Tatenashi leaped out of the crowd and started running after Ichika.

"!"

Houki used the momentary disturbance caused by Tatenashi to break through the crowd. Soon the rest of the girls followed.

"Ichika-kun!"

Tatenashi ran full speed after Ichika. Tatenashi couldn't believe that Ichika was able to run this far with his short legs.

"UUUUUUU!"

Ichika sobbed loudly as he ran.

(Why are they fighting?)

Ichika asked that question in his mind.

Ichika ran without looking to where he is going. Ichika ran in the middle of an intersection.

(Flash)

The red light flashed and an eighteen wheeler truck came speeding on.

"What the!"

The truck driver hit the brakes when he saw a young boy right in his path.

Everyone who saw the scene paled. There was no doubt about it now, the truck will sure plow through the little boy and paint the road red with the victim's blood.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Tatenashi, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi froze on their place; the shock of what they saw immobilized them. The seven of them wanted to summon there is units but the time is not on their side, it is way too late now, the truck is just a reach away from Ichika.

"""""""ICHIKA!"""""""

(SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!)

Even though the brakes were applied, it was too late to stop the inevitable.

"Hm….."

A figure came a split-second and swiped the little boy away from the path of the huge truck.

(FLASH)

The savior of Ichika managed to carry him out of the path of the truck which was only a few steps away, a heroic feat not seen often.

….

Many who saw were in shock that they weren't able to react quickly.

"Are you alright?"

Ichika's rescuer asked him while carrying him. Both are standing in the sidewalk.

"Ah…"

Ichika is too shocked to even speak clearly.

"You're alright."

The woman who had black long hair fixed Ichika's messy hair. She gently settled her down and smiled at him.

"Ah…thank you…"

Ichika finally was able to utter some clear words though his face still looked blank, the shock because of this near death experience probably jumbled Ichika's mind.

"…."

The woman looked up to the boy, revealing her face in full view to the boy. She is very beautiful, enough to doubt if she is even human in terms of beauty but her eyes, her eyes are probably the most attention-grabbing. The pupils of her eyes are red in color, they were like bloodstones glistening.

"…"

Ichika fixed his eyes over his rescuer's face, he didn't know why but she found her very familiar.

"W-What's your name?"

Ichika finally snapped out of his stupor and asked the name of the woman in front of him.

"Ufufufufu."

A light giggle escaped the woman's lips.

"Chigusa."

Ichika widened his eyes and a flood of incoherent memories filled his mind.

On the other hand, a few minutes of being petrified like stones the girls were finally able to react.

"Ichika!"

"Ichika!"

"Ichika!"

"Ichika!"

"Ichika!"

"Ichika!"

"Ichika!"

Tatenashi, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi ran to where Ichika is.

"Hmmm…"

Chigusa noticed the girls approaching; she gently placed Ichika on the ground.

"Ichika!"

Houki embraced Ichika.

"Don't ever do that again!"

Cecilia also embraced Ichika.

"Ichika you made us worry!"

Charlotte's eyes became teary as she embraced Ichika.

"S-Sorry nee-chans….."

Ichika apologized when he noticed how scared and worried the girls are.

"Miss, thank you for saving him."

Tatenashi extended her thanks to the savior of Ichika. But Tatenashi couldn't help but gawk at the woman in front of her. Her beauty is unparalleled, almost near that of gods. Her attire is just a plain black shirt with black pants resembling that of military officers and black leather boots, even though with such stale attire her beauty radiates even more. The curves of her body are perfectly shaped giving off a very attractive sight that would steal the attention of both genders.

"Think nothing of it."

Chigusa smiled at Tatenashi. But odd enough, her smile didn't seem friendly nor did it hid any venom. Tatenashi couldn't explain this feeling that's creeping up on her spine when she look at the woman in front of her especially when the burning red eyes of the woman meets hers. Another thing Tatenashi found very odd is her near resemblance to Ichika, her hair is a bit longer but Tatenashi could see the close resemblance to Ichika's hair and her face it looked like a female version of Ichika only that hers are more like the devil-version.

"Um….. can I ask you for your name?

Tatenashi composed herself and asked in a much more controlled tone.

"Chigusa... that's all."

Tatenashi flinched when Chigusa beamed another weird smile at her, Tatenashi didn't know why but she just felt that a sword stabbed through her chest.

"Um miss thank you for saving him."

Charlotte immediately stood up and bowed at Chigusa.

"All of us are thankful for saving him!"

Houki also stood up and extended her gratitude to Chigusa.

"Like I said think nothing of it. It's what everyone would do especially in his case."

Chigusa beamed a different kind of smile at Ichika.

"….."

Ichika looked at her for a moment and then ran to her and embraced her like she was a very close person to him.

"Chigusa-nee!"

Ichika happily exclaimed as he embraced her.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Houki, Tatenashi, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi found it a bit weird why Ichika is so intimate with a person he just met, but judging from earlier Ichika just probably wanted to thank her.

"Ufufufu…."

Chigusa gently touched his raven hair. Chigusa expression softened when she looked at Ichika.

"Ehehehehehehehe!"

Ichika looked up to Chigusa and laughed giddily.

"You have a real valuable treasure here, make sure you take care of it or else it might get taken away."

Chigusa said those words to the girls. It sounded almost like a threat rather than a warning.

"""""""!"""""""

The seven personal IS pilots flinched when they heard Chigusa's ominous voice.

After that Chigusa just turned around left.

"Uhhhh?"

Ichika looked a little disappointed when Chigusa suddenly walked away. Something in his face showed that he is longing for something.

"Ichika?"

Charlotte worried patted Ichika's shoulder.

"Uhm."

Ichika turned around and saw the worried faces of his nee-chans, so he beamed them his smile again showing that he lost the shock from earlier.

"Sorry."

Ichika bowed his head and apologized solemnly to the girls.

"It's okay we're the ones who should apologize."

Houki kneeled down and petted Ichika's head.

"We forgot our promise to you, we apologize Ichika."

Laura made a very dejected face as she apologized to Ichika.

"""""We're sorry Ichika."""""

Rin, Cecilia and Kanzashi apologized to Ichika as well.

But on the other hand, Tatenashi is fixated on the woman who rescued Ichika. She could find the words to describe it but she felt something really strange about that woman, about Chigusa.

(Those eyes, they aren't those that normal people should have.)

Tatenashi turned serious when she thought of some explanations about Chigusa.

"Onee-chan?"

Kanzashi worriedly called out to her big sister when she noticed she was just staring off to space.

"Oh! Sorry I started dazed off!"

Tatenashi masked her worries with a smile.

"Well we've wasted enough time doing some unrelated stuff to our objective why don't we get Ichika some new clothes already."

The girls agreed.

Later the police arrived, they questioned the girls about the situation here and they were asked if they want to press some charges but the girls just said no, Ichika wasn't harmed anyway so it would be redundant to press this any further, besides if this reaches Chifuyu no doubt that she will slaughter all seven of them. The girls then went back to the department store and this time they kept Ichika close to them.

(Scene Change)

Chigusa walked to a café just a few walks away from the department store. The café is a two storey building with a balcony where customers who wants a good view of the city can sit and enjoy.

"…"

Chigusa went up to the second floor and made her way to a table where four other beautiful women are sitting, each with a cup of coffee, the five prodigies of [Phantom Task].

"Took you long enough."

Chisaya scowled at Chigusa the moment she sat on her seat together with them.

"If you were slower even just a second, Ichika would've died."

Misaki glared at Chigusa.

"All of you have no reason to fret, all was under my control."

Chigusa calmly said without looking at her four cousins.

"Well about that reckless driver, should we butcher him?"

Yuuko licked her fingers, anticipating the thought of butchering someone.

"No, the leader permitted us to go out here for a leisurely walk but we aren't allowed to cause trouble."

Misaki said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Che! Stuck up!"

Saya pouted on her seat and looked away.

"He's just like in the past."

Chigusa sudden spoke with a smile on her face.

"Oh really?"

Yuuko leered closer to Chigusa and also smiled.

"He still has those azure eyes."

Chigusa took her cup and played with it.

"Will he stay like that forever?"

Saya threw the trick question.

"I don't know but the rabbit is probably working on the way to restore him to his normal state."

Misaki answered while sipping her coffee.

"Why didn't you just take him, I'm sure it will be easy for you to do so. You could easily dismember those little girls if you wanted to."

Saya directed her slightly disappointed look at Chigusa.

"Didn't the leader say that it is still not time yet."

Misaki joined the conversation.

"Sheeesh, I knew that I should've gone there too."

Chisaya started regretting her indecision earlier.

The five prodigies of [Phantom Task] oddly talking to each other in a normal way. There is no presence of hostility emanating from any of them. This only happens when the topic of their conversation is Ichika, whenever the name of Ichika is brought up the five always lightens up their mood.

"Hey, of the seven girls he is with, which among of them have the potential."

Yuuko asked Chigusa with an evil grin on her face.

"You fought those girls yourself, couldn't you tell?"

Chigusa sipped her coffee.

"Those little girls aren't as strong when I fought them, so I'm asking you Chigusa since you saw them just now, you may have a more updated view of them."

"(Sigh). The scion of the Sarashiki family, she had training and an adequate amount of experience but still not enough to fight us. The little sister of the rabbit but she is way too emotional, the inheritor of the Alcott family has insufficient battle statistics, the Chinese brat is too childish, the French girl is too dainty, the German wench is too rigid and the little sister of the elder Sarashiki is too meek and weak-willed."

Chigusa's voice sounded a little bit disappointed.

"Well we still have a time to wait for them to get stronger, before we chop them to confetti."

Yuuko revealed an evil smile.

While the five conversed, the people around them started talking about the five goddesses.

"Men those five are really pretty!"

One guy in a group of young men whispered to his friends.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they are super models."

"How about you go ask their number."

"No way, they are way out of my league."

"If you won't then I will!"

"Dream on man!"

Another wave of chatter from the men became audible.

"Kyaaaah! Look at those five they are really pretty!"

"They're so pretty that it's almost mortifying!"

"God really did have some favoritism issues."

Now a group of girls started gossiping about the five.

"These pathetic wastes are too noisy."

Chisaya started losing her patience. Chigusa, Yuuko, and Saya started twitching in annoyance.

"Easy, let's try and control ourselves for now, after all we want the harvest to be plentiful when the time comes."

Misaki calmed the four down with a statement she knew would calm the four.

"You're right. I'm starting to see things in mother's perspective."

Chigusa took another sip of her coffee as she calmed herself.

"Hey didn't aunt commission some meatsacks to kidnap Ichika?"

Saya suddenly remembered the latest plan of their leader.

"I heard that it was to test the girls that hang out with Ichika."

Chisaya answered.

"Are we in on that?"

Yuuko smiled (evilly) at Chisaya.

"No we aren't."

Misaki killed Yuuko's hope.

"They are from the Black Star group if I'm not mistaken."

Chigusa finally emptied her coffee.

"Well those bastards better make sure that they don't get a scratch on him."

Saya grinned sadistically.

"The feeling is mutual."

Chigusa smiled.

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ON)

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ON)

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ON)

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ON)

(GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ON)

The five suffocating auras flooded the entire building.

(Scene Change)

"The children's section is on the third floor."

Tatenashi said while holding Ichika's left hand.

"Well we better hurry."

Houki smiled as she held Ichika's right hand.

But behind Tatenashi, Houki and Ichika are the pouting girls, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi.

"Why is this two the ones who has to hold Ichika's hand."

Rin grumbled silently.

"….."

Cecilia was just silent but her extremely jealous face is as clear as day.

"I want to hold hands with Ichika too."

Charlotte whispered her complaints to the wind.

"My wife….."

Laura first mumbled her erroneous title for Ichika and then grumbled some German words.

"…."

Kanzashi silently stared jealously at Houki and Tatenashi who is monopolizing Ichika all to themselves.

After a short while of walking the girls finally arrived at the kid's sections.

"Well now we should decide what Ichika should wear."

The girls looked around, seriously looking for any attire that could match Ichika.

"Oh!"

The girls' attentions were caught by the cute loli clothing on the girl's section.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

Houki, Tatenashi, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi looked at each other. The seven seem to be thinking the same thing. But…..

(Don't do anything degrading or immoral to him.)

Chifuyu's stern warning echoed on their mind, destroying any thoughts of dressing Ichika in girls clothing once again.

"(Sigh). Let's go to the boy's section Ichika."

Tatenashi ushered Ichika to the opposite direction.

The girls started choosing some clothes for Ichika. Ranging for long-sleeved t-shirts to coat-and-tie from the shorts to long pants, the girls brought in many selections for Ichika to choose from.

"There! Wow you look handsome Ichika."

Tatenashi smiled when Ichika is finally dressed with clothes that fit his currently small size.

"Is it?"

Ichika looked at his new attire. The little Ichika is wearing a long-sleeved striped polo shirt with black pants.

"Ichika looks really stylish."

Charlotte knelt down and smiled at Ichika.

"T-Thank you."

Ichika blushed at the compliments.

"Just in case Ichika-kun we bought these other clothes for you as well."

Cecilia raised five shopping bags all full of new clothes for Ichika.

"Well now that we got the clothes we should eat now, Ichika-kun is probably hungry."

Tatenashi cooed at Ichika.

"Well we should eat since it's already near lunch time."

The girls finally were exiting the clothing department when something was thrown right in front of them.

(CRACK)

A small canister that was a flash bang grenade detonated without warning and knocked out the girls. They weren't able to thwart the effects of the flashbang because it was so sudden.

(FLASH)

"""""""Guh!"""""""

Houki, Tatenashi, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi crumpled to the ground as the effects of the flashbang hampered them.

"There is he!"

Suddenly six armed men grabbed the unconscious Ichika.

"I…Ichika-kun…"

Tatenashi slowly got up, though her vision is blurry she could see that Ichika is being carried by the men who was probably behind the flashbang attack.

"I-Ichika…"

Houki slowly got up and stood on her feet.

"They took him."

Tatenashi said with a serious face. It took the girls a few more minutes to finally pull themselves together.

"Ichika!"

Houki and the girls wanted to summon there IS units but Tatenashi stopped them.

"Don't summon your IS units here."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT TATENASHI-SAN! WE NEED TO GET ICHIKA!"

Houki screamed as the panic in her voice now took a toll on her composure.

"If we summon or IS units in here and fly all over the city with it, it will cause a scandal and may turn into an international incident and furthermore Ichika's case might also be revealed to the world."

Tatenashi's words made the girls think twice of their actions.

"Then what should we do!"

Charlotte is really panicky right now.

"Hmmmm….."

Tatenashi smirked. Tatenashi's eyes looked at the displayed on the motorcycle dealer right beside the department store. Four Honda CBR1100XX Blackbirds and three Suzuki Hayabusas.

"How about we do it the old fashion way."

"Then if we catch up to them, what do we do?"

Rin asked another question.

"I did say that we can't summon our IS units but I didn't say that we can't summon our IS weapons."

Tatenashi grinned evilly and the girls smiled and nodded in agreement.

(VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOM)

The seven expensive motorcycles ran out of the supermarket.

(Scene Change)

Fifteen armored vans are currently speeding in the high way, ramming anything that came their way. The nine vans are surrounding the middle one who has the precious cargo, Ichika Orimura.

"We have the cargo; I repeat we have the cargo."

Tosaka the leader of the kidnappers called the ones who employed him and his group for this job.

[Excellent, now bring him to the extraction point. Make sure that he's alright.]

"Count on it."

Tosaka ended the call.

"50 Million euros on the bag, ahahahahahahaha! Nd it's all thanks to this brat."

Tosaka and his cohorts laughed when they thought that they already sealed the deal. Ichika is laying unconscious on the van and he is tied up. Tosaka thought that he has done it and he is home free.

But….

[HEY TOSAKA SOME GI-]

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM )

An explosion rang from behind them.

"What the!"

Tosaka cursed but then his radio started receiving a transmission.

[Hey, Tosaka Murashiko, leader of the Black Star syndicate, I hope you didn't harm the boy.]

The voice was feminine and the tone of the voice is really scary.

"Who's this!?"

[Ufufufufufufu!]

What he heard was a sinister giggle.

(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM )

One van is shot down again.

From the behind the convoy of vans, Tatenashi, Houki, Cecilia, Rin, Charlotte, Laura and Kanzashi are trailing the vans with the motorcycles thy commandeered from the supermarket.

"Nobody crosses us and gets away with it."

Tatenashi and the girls summoned there is weapons and fired.


End file.
